


Heart Melt

by Jackb



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock, Enterprise crew - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Meld, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Top Kirk, Top Spock, True Love, Vulcan Biology, bones - Freeform, dub-con, in chap 6, is a good friend, pon faar, slow bluid, spock mirror/kirk, spock prime - Freeform, spock prime/spock, strong love, uhura is a little bad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 145,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk et Spock apprennent à se connaitre, à se découvrir, à s'aimer, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un et parce que leur destin commun n'à que faire des changements de ligne de temps. Un parcoure semé d'embûche, de peur, de doute et de sentiment fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai posté tout les chapitres de cette fanfic d'un seul coup, car je l'avais déjà posté sur un autre site dédié aux fanfictions. Je n'avais donc aucune raison de posté avec un temps d'attente.
> 
> Bonne Lecture ;)

Voilà plusieurs mois que l'USS Enterprise, le meilleur vaisseau de Starfleet, était parti en mission pour cinq ans. Plusieurs mois que Kirk profitait de l'avis expert de son premier officier, pour n'importe quelle mission. 

Le vulcain lui avait déjà sauvé la vie pas moins de quatre fois, mais il en avait fait autant grâce à ses compétence ou bien sa chance insolente.

McCoy pestait contre sa faculté à se mettre dans les pires ennuis, mais Kirk répétait toujours qu'avec le meilleur équipage qu'il soit donné d’avoir sur un bâtiment, il ne pouvait que s'en sortir. Ce qui avait le don de faire lever les yeux au ciel au médecin, mais qu'importe ? 

Tant qu'il n'était pas mort, on n’avait pas à lui faire de reproches. 

Et actuellement, ils avaient une mission plutôt simple à réaliser.  
\- « Spock, quand arrivons-nous à la Nouvelle Vulcain ? » Demanda Jim à son premier officier.  
\- « D'ici seize minutes. » Répondit le Vulcain.  
\- « Bien. »

Il appuya sur l'intercom.   
\- « Passerelle à salle des machines, Scotty ? »  
« Oui capitaine ? »  
\- « Comment va notre chère Enterprise ? »  
« Très bien, capitaine. »  
\- « Peut-on tenir la vitesse en facteur 8 durant plusieurs jours ? »  
« Combien de jours ? »  
\- « Deux. »  
« Oui, mais il faudra repasser facteur 6 pour au moins une vingtaine d'heures, sinon, on risque la surchauffe avec les travaux en cours.  
\- « D'accord Scotty. Monsieur Spock, on devrait arriver à Hydros 4 dans combien de temps, si l'on doit passer une journée en facteur 6 ? »  
\- « Trois jours et 16 heures capitaine, mais en gardant une vitesse en facteur 7 constante, au lieu de la vitesse en facteur 8, nous arriverions huit heures plus tôt. »  
\- « Bien, merci. »  
\- « Capitaine, nous approchons de la planète. » Annonça Sulu.  
\- « Uhura, ouvrez une communication avec la Nouvelle Vulcain. »  
\- « Bien capitaine, fréquence ouverte. »  
\- « Bonjour. Ici James Kirk, de l'USS Enterprise. Demandons la permission de nous placer en orbite autour de la planète. »  
\- « Vous avez l'autorisation, USS Enterprise. Monsieur Spock vous attend pour la téléportation. »

 

La communication coupa.   
« La froideur des vulcains », pensa Jim.  
\- « Bien, Sulu, placez nous en orbite. »   
Il appuya ensuite sur l'intercom.   
\- « McCoy, en salle de téléportation. »  
« J'y vais Jim. »  
\- « Spock ! » Fit le blond en se levant de son fauteuil, incitant le vulcain à le suivre.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Je me suis toujours demandé si ce n'était pas perturbant pour vous, de vous voir vous-même ? » Demanda Jim.  
\- « Ça ne me pose pas plus de problèmes que ça. »  
\- « Ah oui ? Vous en êtes sûr ? » Ricana le blond.

Spock leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas cette plaisanterie humaine. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de téléportation où Bones les attendait déjà. Un officier était devant la console. Celui-ci indiqua qu'il avait les données pour la téléportation et qu'il attendait les ordres pour activer le transfert.   
\- « Energie, Lieutenant ! »

Les quatre membres d'équipage virent les particules se rematérialiser en Spock Prime qui s'empressa, une fois remis en place, de descendre de la passerelle de téléportation pour venir saluer le Capitaine, le médecin en chef du bord… Et bien évidement son homologue.  
\- « Alors, monsieur Spock, prêt pour un voyage spatial ? » Taquina Kirk  
\- « Ce n'est en effet pas désagréable de retourner dans l'espace. » Répondit le Vulcain.

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise.  
\- « Je dois retourner sur la passerelle, Spock euh notre… »  
\- « J'ai compris. »  
\- « Oui, vous conduira à ses quartiers enfin qui… »  
\- « J'imagine que je connais déjà le chemin. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. » Coupa Spock Prime, voyant les piètres tentatives de Kirk pour gérer la situation. 

Il commença à se retourner pour prendre place dans ses quartiers… Ou plutôt, ses anciens quartiers, qui appartenaient plutôt au Spock de cette ligne de temps.  
\- « Bon, très bien ! » Finit Kirk en se dirigeant vers la passerelle, suivi du docteur et de son premier officier.  
\- « Capitaine ? Pourquoi l’avez-vous placé dans mes quartiers ? »  
\- « Pourquoi je vous ai placé dans vos quartiers, Spock ? Ça parait évident.  
\- « Épargnez-moi vos blagues stupides d'humain. » Répondit froidement le Vulcain.  
\- « Vous le savez bien, on est en train de faire des travaux dans toutes les cabines. Celles qui sont réservées aux invités sont toutes fermées et actuellement inutilisables. Spock… Enfin pas vous, mais... » 

 

Spock leva les yeux au ciel pour dire qu'il avait compris.   
\- « Étant un Vulcain, j'allais pas le mettre dans une pièce froide en plein travaux quand même. Vous vous mettriez vous-même dans une pièce froide, alors que vos appartements ressemblent à un sauna ?  
\- « Non, mais… Et Moi, où vais-je dormir ? »  
\- « Bin, dans vos quartiers, avec l'autre Spock. Vous pouvez bien supporter trois jours de cohabitation avec vous-même non ? Ou alors, vous n'avez qu'à loger chez Uhura. »  
\- « Pourquoi irais-je dans les appartements d'Uhura ? »  
\- « Vous n’êtes pas ensemble ? » Siffla Bones.  
\- « Je ne vois pas en quoi cela justifierait ma présence dans ses appartements. »

Spock accéléra sa démarche pour devancer les deux humains : ces deux-là se regardaient, les yeux malicieux.  
\- « Je crois que … » Commença Leonard.  
\- « Je plains Uhura. » Finit Kirk.

Les deux hommes se mirent presque à s’esclaffer dans le couloir, sachant très bien que le vulcain n'était pas encore assez loin d'eux pour ne pas les entendre glousser.

Spock soupira intérieurement : les attitudes humaines l'exaspéraient au plus au point, et même si cette exaspération était une émotion plutôt humaine, c'était probablement la seule chose qu'il se permettait vraiment… Après tout, c'était justifié. 

Combien de fois avait-il entendu des remarques, des réflexions sur sa froideur, combien de fois lui avait-on demandé de quelle espèce il était ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait le sang vert ? Est-ce que c'était vrai que les Vulcains étaient végétariens ? Pourquoi ? Et est-ce qu'il faisait vraiment chaud sur l'ancienne Vulcain, la température allant rarement en dessous de 20°C l’hiver pour les jours les plus froids ? 

Sachant que ça lui rappelait inlassablement que sa planète était morte et que son peuple – désormais considéré comme une espèce en voie de disparition – était obligé d'habiter sur une nouvelle planète, une nouvelle Vulcain qui restait malgré tout sensiblement différente à l'ancienne. 

Sûrement que des détails pour les autres espèces… Mais les Vulcains aimaient les détails, et même s'ils appréciaient l'offre de la Fédération des Planètes Unies pour cette nouvelle planète, cette nouvelle Vulcain qu'on leur avait donnée à coloniser ne faisait pour l'instant que leur rappeler la triste vérité.

Il n'avait aussi personne sur ce vaisseau avec qui il pouvait se confier sans crainte. 

Uhura ne le comprenait pas : elle lui reprochait d'être trop Vulcain, trop froid, peu liant, pas drôle, lourd avec sa logique, et il se demandait parfois ce qu'elle pouvait bien aimer chez lui. 

 

Elle essayait de le changer, mais il restait un sang vert, et n'avait pas spécialement envie de se plier à tout. Elle ne l'acceptait pas comme il était. Habiter avec elle l'aurait épuisé, ou lui aurait donné envie de devenir sourd, ce qui était assez illogique. 

Pourtant, il y avait bien des quartiers sur le vaisseau pour les couples, et Kirk avait même proposé de leur garder le plus grand… Mais mieux valait qu'ils fassent chambre à part, pour l'instant.

Mais il y avait bien sur le vaisseau, maintenant, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler de Vulcain à Vulcain. Parler avec un double de soi-même. Dire que ça ne le perturbait pas était mentir : en fait, il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait en se voyant lui-même, plus vieux, plus liant, plus humain, plus sage, plus… 

Il ne savait quoi. 

De plus, quel était le protocole dans ce cas ? Comment fallait-il se comporter ? Comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? Comme il était réellement ? Pouvait-il parler ouvertement ? Qu'on le veuille ou non, ce n'était pas simple, et la logique peinait à fournir une réponse : 

Pas sûr qu'on ait un jour écrit un « Manuel de Règles et de Savoir-Vivre à l’usage des gens en relation avec leur propre double. » 

 

Définitivement, il se sentait bien, seul, sur l'Enterprise… Et pourtant, cette jolie dame contenait 423 Hommes. Seul, comme il l'avait toujours été dans sa vie, même pendant son enfance. Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir un peu plus cédé aux caprices humains de sa mère, parce qu'il voulait avoir l'image du parfait Vulcain… Même si, intérieurement, ce n'était pas encore au point.

Il se souvenait d’un soir où elle l'avait pris par surprise et l'avait serré dans ses bras, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il refusait toujours tout contact, mais cette fois-ci, elle l'avait eu. Il l'avait rejetée en répliquant que c'était illogique, mais en réalité, il avait adoré la sensation, et s'il se l'était permis, il en aurait demandé un à chaque anniversaire. 

Mais un vulcain refoule, enfouit, cache, alors c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il restait tout de même loin d'être un vulcain parfait, et en venait même à se dégoûter parfois. Chose que peu de personnes dans l'univers savaient, c'était que les vulcains ont bien des émotions : il suffisait de voir les Romuliens pour s'en rendre compte, sous-branche des vulcains n'ayant pas accepté les préceptes de Surak, et voyez aujourd'hui leur passion et leur colère.

Mais les vulcains se différenciaient d'eux par leur faculté à contrôler les émotions, à les enfermer si profondément en soi, qu'au fil des générations, c'était devenu de plus en plus facile, naturel… Mais pour lui, ça avait été difficile, et il se battait encore avec lui-même.  
\- « Ock ! Pock ! Spock ! »

 

Le Vulcain leva la tête de sa console et regarda son interlocuteur : Kirk.  
\- « C'est l'heure de notre repas, tout est en ordre, vous n'avez pas fini avec le scruteur ? Il y a un ennui ? » Demanda le capitaine.  
Spock avait été si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié son travail. Il se gifla mentalement pour cette défaillance, mais en même temps, il n'y avait rien à signaler et presque rien à faire…

L'ennui était vite venu et les pensées avaient comblé le vide. Il se redressa fièrement.  
\- « Non, tout est en ordre ! »  
\- « Alors, vous venez ? Moi, je suis pressé, ils ont mis quelques nouveaux plats au synthétiseur j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il y a. » Saliva presque le maillot jaune.

Spock le suivit. McCoy était déjà en train de manger son plat et salua brièvement son ami d'un coup de tête tout en mâchant un bout de viande. Le Vulcain hésita à peine sur le choix de son menu : il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour les végétariens, alors le choix était vite fait. 

Il s'amusa cependant à voir Kirk interroger l'ordinateur pour avoir les nouveaux plats, et se choisir finalement un steak grillé accompagné de sa purée de fruits et légumes Tholien, du riz à la sauce Andorienne pour pimenter le tout. Il s'installa en se pourléchant les lèvres devant son plat.

Spock Prime arriva peu après et fut invité à leur table une fois qu'il eut pris son plateau. Pendant le repas , le jeune Vulcain n'osait pas vraiment parler : non, définitivement, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle était cette étrange impression qu'il avait en se trouvant à proximité de son double.  
\- « Dites-moi, les Vulcains ne mangent vraiment jamais de viande ? » Demanda McCoy, qui depuis une dizaine de minutes, harcelait Spock Prime de questions pour en savoir plus sur les Vulcains -vu que, selon lui, leur Spock ne daignait dire que le minimum.  
\- « Oui, aucun Vulcain ne mange de viande, enfin sauf en certaines circonstances : il m'est par exemple arrivé une fois d'en manger. »

L'assistance se tourna vers lui, et plus particulièrement le jeune Spock, qui le regardait d'un œil presque étrange, bien que cela ne le paraissait pas réellement.  
\- « Ah oui ? Sourit Kirk. Et alors c'était comment ? »  
\- « Pas mauvais, même je dirais plutôt bon. Mais j’étais dans un contexte particulier aussi, sinon rien ne m'aurait poussé à manger de la viande. »

Le jeune Spock resta silencieux : Spock Prime semblait bien plus à l'aise avec tout le monde que lui-même ne l'était, et dans un sens, il se sentait gêné par rapport à ça. La gêne, encore une émotion humaine, se gifla-t-il intérieurement. Définitivement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

Il avait déjà vécu beaucoup de choses qui l'avaient bouleversé émotionnellement… Comment ses barrières mentales pouvaient-elles être aussi faibles ? Il n'oubliait jamais de faire ses méditations, pourtant.  
\- « Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que vous deviez faire sur Hydros 4. » Demanda Jim.  
\- « Je dois régler le conflit entre les dix-huit camps de cette planète, et plus particulièrement entre les Kiros et les Hirip, qui provoquent la plupart des altercations. »  
\- « Ça a l'air compliqué, comme situation. » Releva McCoy.  
\- « Pas tant que ça. »

Le repas se termina, et chacun se dirigea vers ses occupations. Avant de reprendre un quart de travail, Spock suivit Kirk, et ils furent bien vite rattrapés par Spock Prime.  
\- « Jim, me feriez-vous le plaisir d'une partie d'échecs ce soir ? »  
\- « Vous jouez aux échecs ? » S'étonna Kirk.  
\- « Oui ! »  
\- « Alors, ce sera avec plaisir. »

Le vieux Spock les devança, affichant ce qui semblait être un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Continuant leur chemin, le duo ne parla pas pendant une ou deux minutes avant que Spock ne brise le silence.  
\- « Vous jouez aux échecs ? »  
\- « Oui, j'ai appris à jouer à Starfleet Académie, avec mon colocataire de dortoir. »  
\- « Je ne savais pas. »  
\- « Je vous apprendrai à jouer, si vous voulez ! » Rigola Kirk en donnant une petite tape sur l'omoplate du Vulcain avant de le devancer, le laissant seul dans le couloir.  
\- « Mais… Je sais jouer. » Finit Spock pour lui-même.

\KS/JackB\KS/

La journée s'était passée paisiblement, ils voyageaient vraiment dans un coin tranquille de l'espace, et ça en devenait presque ennuyeux… Mais au moins, ça permettait la vérification complète des systèmes, la réparation des appareils et circuits corrompus, et l'amélioration du vaisseau. 

Beaucoup d'officiers en profitaient aussi pour lire les derniers rapports de Starfleet : l'équipage de l'Enterprise se devait de rester informé des dernières nouveautés.

Spock avait terminé son dernier quart, et en avait profité pour retourner dans ses quartiers. Il apprécia la chaleur en entrant dans la pièce : le vaisseau lui semblait toujours trop froid, même s’il s'y était habitué. Il s'assit à son bureau, prêt à poursuivre la lecture des rapports scientifiques et d'ingénierie de Starfleet… 

Mais fut finalement tenté par sa lyre Vulcaine. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué.   
Il apprécia immédiatement le son de son instrument. Uhura aurait voulu le voir ce soir, mais il avait refusé : il n'avait pas la tête à ça, à l'entendre parler de tout et n'importe quoi, à l'inciter à faire des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire, et à lui faire des avances qu'il trouvait plus que gênantes.

De leur côté, Spock Prime et Jim jouaient aux échecs. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps pour Kirk, qui se retrouvait à placer ses pièces à des endroits pas du tout stratégiques, mais sa nullité ne semblait pas déranger le Vulcain. 

Ils en profitèrent pour parler. D'abord, Spock Prime répondit à Jim sur les questions qu'il posait de son père : non seulement il ne l'avait pas connu, mais en plus, celui qui était venu remplacer la figure paternelle lorsqu'il était à Starfleet, s'était fait assassiner par Khan. 

Puis les discussions dévièrent inévitablement sur le sujet Spock. Jim relevait la nette différence entre les deux versions du Vulcain : l'un était froid, presque inatteignable, alors que l'autre était ouvert et confiant.  
\- « C'est normal, j'ai plus d'expérience, Jim. Laissez-lui du temps. »  
\- « Je sais bien, mais c'est frustrant. J'ai du mal à le comprendre, parfois. »  
\- « Il a aussi du mal à vous comprendre, et ça aussi, ça doit le frustrer. »  
\- « Oui j'imagine… Enfin, c'est Spock… C'est un peu difficile de lui attribuer de la frustration. » Fit Jim, ne percutant pas vraiment sur le moment.  
\- « Vu que je vous le dis, je pense qu'on peut l'affirmer. »  
\- « Ah bah, oui c'est vrai. » 

Kirk leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant son erreur, et s’excusa auprès du double de son premier officier.

Plusieurs parties suivirent, et il fut bien tard quand, enfin, la fatigue emporta les deux hommes. Spock Prime quitta les appartements du Capitaine et se dirigea vers les quartiers qu'il allait partager avec son double… Il trouvait ça amusant.

Il le trouva déjà couché, mais pas encore endormi. Il le rejoignit bien vite et s'allongea à ses côtés. Le lit était assez grand pour deux, plus petit qu'un lit double, mais plus grand qu'un lit simple. C’est Jim qui avait insisté pour lui mettre ce lit « au cas où avec Uhura », avait-il dit. 

Qu'importe. Le jeune Spock se retourna sur le côté gauche afin de faire face à son double. Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans parler. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange… D'étrange, oui, mais pas dérangeant. Le jeune Spock ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

\- « Monsieur Sulu, passez en distorsion facteur 6, nous allons laisser les moteurs se reposer un peu. »  
\- « Bien Capitaine. »  
\- « Capitaine ? » Appela le Vulcain.  
\- « Oui, monsieur Spock ? Un problème ? »  
\- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez choisi la façon la plus lente d'aller jusqu'à Hydros 4. C'est une mission urgente. »  
\- « On ne retarde notre arrivée que de quelques heures. »  
\- « Mais pourquoi ? »  
\- « Pour permettre à l'autre Spock de rester un peu plus longtemps sur l'Enterprise. »  
\- « Je ne comprends pas ! »  
\- « Hé bien, mettez-vous à sa place : il a l'occasion de retourner sur le vaisseau sur lequel il a travaillé avant, et sur lequel il doit avoir beaucoup de souvenirs, même si c'était dans un autre temps. Ça doit être agréable pour lui d'être ici, même juste en tant que passager. C'est juste pour prolonger son voyage de quelques heures. »  
\- « Je ne comprends toujours pas ! »  
\- « C'est pas grave. Dites-vous que c'est pour lui donner plus de temps pour se préparer. »  
\- « A mon avis, il était déjà prêt avant de monter à bord. »  
\- « Oui, bin dans ce cas, dites-vous que c'est un caprice du Capitaine, je le trouve sympa. Ça vous va, Monsieur Spock ? »  
\- « Ah ! »

Spock retourna à sa console. Oui, définitivement, il était gêné. C'était ridicule d'être jaloux de l'autre Spock, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lui-même éprouvait une certaine fascination pour lui, mais se trouvait bien fade à côté. 

C'était stupide de se comparer… Et puis de toute façon, c'était lui, le Spock de cet Enterprise ! Son vielle homologue avait déjà fait sont temps dans un autre temps.

Qu'importe, ses pensées ne mènerait à rien. Il se reconcentra sur sa console.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock Prime avait rejoint Jim. Non pas dans ses quartiers, cette fois, mais dans la salle de repos des quartiers des officiers, qui faisait office de pièces de détente. Ils commencèrent leur partie sous les regards intéressés des Yeomans que McCoy aimait souvent appeler les Bloody-Shirts - bien que dans le lot, il n’y ait pas que des officiers tactiques. 

Quelques paris virent le jour au cours de la partie qui se révélait serrée. Jim semblait avoir retrouvé quelques-unes de ses stratégies, néanmoins, le vieux Spock ne semblait pas se laisser démonter par la nouvelle assurance du capitaine, et affichait un air confiant.

Finalement, Spock Prime l'emporta, et Jim demanda immédiatement une revanche que le vulcain lui accorda avec plaisir.

Le jeune Spock passait justement dans le couloir : il se dirigeait vers les quartiers d'Uhura pour passer la soirée avec elle. Il ne manqua pas de jeter un coup d’œil dans la salle de repos qui semblait un peu agitée.

Il savait par expérience que les humains aimaient parfois faire ce qu'ils appelaient des « conneries », et parfois, ces conneries s'éloignait du règlement général du vaisseau, ou s'éloignait sur le plan moral de ce qui était juste et digne. 

Il avait déjà dû ramener à l'ordre plusieurs officiers et enseignes, qui avaient fait des « blagues » dignes de gosses turbulents et stupides.

C'est donc de façon légitime qu'il vérifia que tout se passait bien, et surtout, dans les limites du règlement intérieur du vaisseau. Son cœur s'accéléra un instant : il n'y avait aucun problème, en réalité. Juste Jim et lui plus vieux en train de jouer aux échecs et animant la faible foule. 

Il n'aurait su dire si c'était le sourire de plaisir de son capitaine ou les rires des Bloody-Shirts qui semblaient se plaire autour du duo, qui le gênait, mais il était incontestablement dérangé par cette scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Avec lui et sans lui.

Il s'en détourna rapidement : il n'avait rien à faire ici, et rester plus longtemps aurait davantage aiguisé sa jalousie. 

Jalousie… 

Il avait beau ne pas vouloir ressentir d'émotions, la jalousie l'avait toujours habité. Dès son enfance, il était jaloux des autres, parce que eux étaient entièrement vulcains, parce qu'ils avaient des amis, des gens avec qui discuter le midi lors du repas… 

Plus tard, il avait été jaloux des humains, qui avaient une facilité déconcertante à gérer leurs émotions pendant que lui les étouffait. 

Et aujourd'hui, jaloux de lui-même. Jaloux, parce que lui n’attirait pas autant l'attention que son double, parce qu'il ne captivait pas son capitaine et ne le faisait pas sourire, parce que finalement on le regardait de façon étrange, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

Au final, rien n'avait changé. Il avait toujours été seul et en décalé. Enfant, comment aurait-il pu maîtriser toutes ses émotions ? À l’Académie, comment aurait-il pu abandonner tout le travail qu'il avait fourni en étant plus jeune ? Et Aujourd'hui, comment pourrait-il faire ressortir un peu d'émotivité, alors qu’il était trop habitué à les dissimuler ?

Son père lui avait dit de choisir et suivre la voie qu'il jugerait la meilleure, mais comment pouvait-il savoir quel était le meilleur chemin à suivre ? 

Il s'approcha des quartiers d'Uhura, espérant intérieurement qu'elle le laisserait tranquille ce soir-là, afin qu'ils passent une soirée paisible…

La porte s'ouvrit, et il pénétra dans la pièce de sa compagne. Elle l'attendait habillée d'un petit short et d'un haut léger, ayant abandonné son uniforme pour la soirée. Elle le salua et vint se poster devant lui.  
\- « Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air mutin.

Osant à peine se détendre, Spock saisit doucement la main d'Uhura et commença à caresser avec délicatesse ses phalanges, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau douce. Mais la brune écarta rapidement et brusquement sa main pour entourer son cou de ses deux bras et l'embrasser sur les lèvres.  
\- « Je suis contente que tu sois là ! » Sourit-elle.

Elle se retourna pour aller leur chercher deux verres. Spock ne montra pas sa déception, mais intérieurement, le brusque rejet de Nyota lui déplaisait. Elle ne comprenait pas que pour lui, ce baiser vulcain était agréable. C'était un peu comme si on vous donnait une claque, quand elle s'écartait comme ça. 

Quand elle lui demandait de l'embrasser, c'était à ce baiser vulcain qu'il pensait, mais elle voulait tellement faire de lui un humain, qu'elle ne comprenait pas que pour lui, c'était un acte de tendresse, ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il saisit le verre qu'elle lui tendit et en but quelque gorgées. Le liquide lui piqua la gorge, c'était de l'alcool, et Uhura semblait avoir oublié que les vulcains n'étaient pas sensibles à ce genre de boisson. 

Qu'importe, ils s’installèrent sur un canapé, et la jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui, ce qui le dérangea un peu bien qu'il n'en fit pas la remarque. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, et essayait tant bien que mal, ce que lui jugeait comme une tactique de drague. 

Probablement dans le but d’attiser son excitation, notamment sexuelle, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire depuis qu'il était ensemble. Il savait que son manque d'attrait pour le sexe la frustrait, mais c'était comme ça, il n'en avait pas envie. 

Et les méthodes qu'elle mettait en place étaient loin d'être fructueuses : elle essayait de l'exciter d'une façon qui aurait excité n'importe quel homme ou presque… Mais elle oubliait encore une fois que lui était vulcain, et que ça ne marchait pas sur lui. 

Il se dégagea à plusieurs reprises de son emprise.  
\- « Je ne te plais pas ? » Demanda Uhura.  
\- « Je n'ai pas dit ça ! »  
\- « Pourtant tu t'écartes ! »  
\- « Je n'ai pas envie de ça, Nyota. »  
\- « Mais tu n'en as jamais envie, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »  
\- « Non, tout est absolument normal. »  
\- « Mais moi, je n'aime pas ça, tu ne fais aucun effort ! »  
\- « Bon, je ferais mieux de partir. »  
\- « QUOI ! Spock, reviens. »

Le vulcain sortit des quartiers, mais il eut le temps d'entendre le « RAAAH qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve » à-travers la porte. 

Finalement, la soirée ne s'était pas bien passée, il avait perdu son temps et ça l'avait mis sur les nerfs, cette pseudo engueulade. Il retourna à ses quartiers et y trouva Spock Prime.  
\- « Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? » Demanda le plus vieux.  
\- « Non. Mais vous, j'imagine que vous vous êtes bien amusé ! » Fit le jeune Spock d'un ton un peu cassant.

Spock Prime ne répondit pas. Il avait tout de suite senti l'énervement de son homologue, bien que ce dernier l'ait parfaitement dissimulé sous le masque froid de la logique et du contrôle psychique. Mais voilà, ils étaient identique, ou quasiment identique et il n'était pas bien compliquer de deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête du plus jeune. Lui, à cette époque, était beaucoup moins émotif, cependant le jeune Spock avait vécu assez de choses fâcheuses pour le rendre davantage émotif. 

La mort de sa mère, la destruction de sa planète, la mort de Jim, chose très traumatisante, mais qui heureusement n'avait pas duré trop longtemps. Lorsque ça leur était arrivé, lui et son Jim étaient plus vieux, ils avaient plus vécu et leur amitié était plus profonde que celle que Spock et Jim avaient aujourd'hui. Ils avaient eu quelque chose en plus, le soutient mutuel, les nombreuses missions couronnées de succès au point que l'équipage en devienne mythique, ils avaient braver la mort avec une chance insolente. 

Le duo actuel en ferait probablement autant, ils avaient d'ailleurs déjà commencer à écrire leur histoire, mais les épreuves arrivaient trop rapidement, telle des tempêtes, si bien que leur jeune lien s'en retrouvait perturbé dans sa construction.

Spock Prime s'approcha vivement du plus jeune et le fit reculer jusqu'au mur avant de poser rapidement ses doigts pour une fusion mentale. Il fallait qu'il règle quelque petite chose.

Cela surprit Spock, qui resta interloqué un moment, se demandant s'il était possible de faire une fusion mental avec soit même. 

La réponse devait être non, il ne vit aucun souvenir : personne ne voyait ses propres souvenirs. Il se sentit juste submergé par plusieurs émotions qui se mélangeaient de façon peu homogène. 

Sa colère diminuait progressivement, se remplaçant par un sentiment de bien-être et de calme, il se sentit apaisé.

Il regardait l'autre Spock, qui maintenait toujours ses doigts sur son visage et sa tempe. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils plongèrent dans l’iris brune de l’un et l’autre. Leurs respirations se calèrent à un rythme régulier et identique, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs vagues d'émotions viennent submerger le jeune Spock. 

Elles ressortaient de ses entrailles et glissaient en lui à mesure que l'autre Spock les provoquaient. Sa respiration se fit plus bruyante et saccadée alors qu'il ressentait tout ce qu'il avait enfoui en lui. 

D'abord, colère, peine, peur, haine, souffrance, rage, dégoût, mépris, frustration, jalousie, exaspération, agressivité, chagrin. Puis progressivement, joie, bonheur, optimisme, fierté, désir, tendresse, affection, satisfaction, amusement, admiration, compassion… Et enfin, amour. 

Ses lèvres tremblèrent : il vivait trop d'émotions en si peu de temps, son cœur se tordit, mais enfin il ne se sentait plus seul. Il se laissa aller à ce nettoyage émotionnel, à ce partage avec lui-même.

Brusquement, sa main vint saisir le vêtement de son homologue. Il le serra dans ses doigts et sentit presque la chaleur de l'autre corps contre lui. Spock Prime libéra ses doigts et se retourna, laissant le plus jeune se remettre de ce qu'il venait de vivre. 

Trop d'émotions refoulées, ça secouait. Ça lui donna envie de pleurer, mais il n'en fit rien. Sa respiration finit par s’apaiser. Cette fusion mentale avec soi-même, entre eux, leur avaient fait partager des émotions, mais de façon si naturelle et avec une telle facilité, que cela en devenait surnaturel. 

En un rien de temps, tout s'était remis en place dans son esprit, tout ce qui était juste et la normalité qu'il ressentit le soulagea grandement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareil apaisement émotionnel, car il était toujours en guerre avec lui-même. Spock Prime, lui, avait trouvé l'équilibre et lui avait permis de ressentir cet équilibre. 

Il savait que ça allait s'effriter, mais il ne devrait pas s’arrêter de chercher avant de trouver lui-même cet équilibre. Il s'écroula au sol, se laissant glisser contre le mur. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle hors du temps. Toutes ses émotions vivaient en lui en cet instant, et même si elles étaient équilibrées dans un état de neutralité, il ressentait chacune d'elles de façon distincte. 

La haine et l'amour par exemple, qui étaient les plus fortes. Cela lui ramena plusieurs souvenirs douloureux. La haine qu'il avait pour Khan d'avoir presque détruit l'Enterprise, d'avoir tué Jim, et l'amour qu'il avait pour tous ceux se trouvant sur le vaisseau et plus particulièrement pour Kirk, l'humain qui le fascinait le plus.

Il revoyait la scène de sa mort avec une profonde tristesse, qui se confondait en même temps avec la joie qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait su qu'il y avait une chance de le sauver et quand il l'avait vu réveillé et bien vivant. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il ressentait, maintenant. C'était presque trop dur à supporter.

Spock Prime était déjà allongé dans le lit.  
\- « Cesse donc de trembler, et viens te coucher. » L’incita-t-il.  
Le jeune Spock se reprit et se changea rapidement avant de venir se glisser sous les draps. Encore une fois, il faisait face à son double, encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir et qu'il ressentait encore. 

C'était comme si tout ce qu’il y avait de vulcain en lui avait foutu le camp, laissant un chaos d'émotions. Spock Prime approcha sa main une nouvelle fois vers lui et entra encore en fusion mentale. Mais cette fois-ci, les émotions du jeune Spock s'atténuèrent. 

La peur qu'il avait eue, pensant qu'il allait rester comme ça, submergé par ses émotions, fut balayée quand il reprit peu à peu ce contrôle dont il était si fier. Il remercia intérieurement Spock Prime de tout ce qu'il faisait.

Quand les doigts chauds le quittèrent, il ne put s’empêcher de venir à leur rencontre avec sa propre main. Les deux mains se frôlèrent et, comme s'il s'était brûlé, le jeune Spock recula la sienne et la posa sur son oreiller.

Il baissa les yeux : il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. 

Mais les doigts chauds de Spock Prime vinrent délibérément le frôler encore une fois, alors, il ne résista pas, et commença à glisser ses doigts sur la peau de son homologue. 

Tout d'abord maladroite, l'action de leurs mains prit bien vite un rythme doux et délicat, se caressant les phalanges et les articulations, glissant et s’entremêlant.

C'était une sensation unique, simple, subtile. Ils se sentaient bien, détendus et apaisés. Cet échange atypique se revélait être une expérience intense que personne d'autre qu'eux ne connaissaient à se jour, et ça avait quelque chose d'excitant, même si les deux vulcains n'y firent pas attention. 

Le sommeil gagna progressivement le plus jeune Spock et, relâchant un instant son attention sur la main de l'autre Spock, il glissa tranquillement son corps et sa tête contre celui de Spock Prime. 

Aucun des deux ne trouvait cette situation dérangeante : c'était comme s'ils dormaient avec eux-mêmes, et cela leur semblaient tout-à-fait naturel. Les deux Spocks s'endormirent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, les mains liées…


	3. Chapter 3

La journée du lendemain s'était passée tranquillement, l'Enterprise approchait de plus en plus de sa destination. Spock Prime s'était invité sur la passerelle, et se promenait paisiblement, sans déranger personne, se gorgeant des souvenirs que cela faisait remonter en lui. 

Alors qu’il allait partir, Jim sauta de son fauteuil et l’arrêta avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le turbolift.  
\- « Monsieur Spock ! Une partie d'échecs, ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il.  
\- « Hum, non, Jim. »  
\- « Ah ! »  
\- « Mais tu devrais peut-être demander à Spock. » Fit-il en jetant un regard vers son homologue.

Il l’avait vu vaguement regarder dans leur direction.  
\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plairait. En plus, je suis même pas sûr qu'il sache jouer aux échecs. »  
Spock prime releva un sourcil.  
\- « Jim ! Ça lui fera plaisir, et puis, il sait jouer aux échecs. Moi, je sais bien y jouer, il est logique de penser qu'il le sache aussi. »  
\- « Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé. »  
\- « Et puis, avec qui d'autre joueras-tu aux échecs, quand je serai parti ? » Ricana presque Spock Prime.

Il se détourna, laissant Kirk réfléchir un instant. Le Spock et le Kirk de cette ligne de temps semblaient avoir un peu plus de difficultés à se trouver, que lui et son Kirk en avait eues. Leur donner un petit coup de main ne serait pas du luxe.

Jim, de son coté, réfléchit un instant. Aller demander à son Spock froid et fermé de jouer aux échecs avec lui, lui semblait plus difficile que d'affronter une bande d'Andorien en duel. Il frotta ses mains, un peu gêné, puis décida de se lancer. Il s'approcha de son premier officier et l'interpella.  
\- « Monsieur Spock. »

Le vulcain releva les yeux vers son capitaine.  
\- « Oui, Capitaine ? »  
\- « Une partie d'échecs, ce soir, dans mes quartiers, ça vous dirait ? » Demanda-t-il tout en regardant ailleurs. 

Spock sembla réfléchir un instant.  
\- « Je veux bien ! 20 heures, ça vous convient ? »  
\- « 20 heures ? »  
\- « L'heure à laquelle je viens. »  
\- « Oh, oui parfait. » Rigola nerveusement Jim. « Ne me faites pas faux bondn Spock. » Dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de se réinstaller dans son fauteuil.

\KS/JackB\KS/

C'est à 20h tapantes que Spock fit savoir sa présence devant les quartiers de son Capitaine. Il entendit un vague « entrez » crié de l'autre côté, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il pénétra dans la pièce qu'il avait eue peu de fois l'occasion de voir. 

Comme toutes les cabines de l'Enterprise, elle était assez impersonnelle. Plus grande que celles de tous les autres officiers -à l’exception peut-être des cabines double. Quelques photographies servaient de décoration, ainsi que divers objets et autres souvenirs extraterrestres, montraient que la pièce était habitée. 

La chambre se trouvant plus en retrait semblait un peu plus personnalisée, mais restait assez sobre. Il avait toujours imaginé cette pièce avec bien plus de vie qu'elle n'en avait en réalité. Il trouvait qu'elle ne représentait pas bien l'image de Kirk. C'était sûrement dû au peu de temps qu'il y passait.

Jim l'accueillit. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, et il sentait la menthe. Spock remarqua qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise en sa présence et, de toute évidence, lui non plus.  
\- « Oh, Spock, vous êtes déjà là ?  
\- « Il est 20 heures, Capitaine. »  
\- « Jim ! Appelez-moi Jim quand nous sommes ici. J'ai envie d'oublier mon statut de capitaine pour quelques heures. »  
\- « C'est une idée bien illogique : étant le Capitaine de ce vaisseau, vous ne pouvez pas laisser vos fonctions comme il vous chante, Capit... Jim. »  
\- « C'est une façon de parler, Spock. Je ne laisse pas mes fonctions, c'est juste que j'ai envie de redevenir l'homme plutôt que le capitaine. Laisser mon uniforme sur une chaise et me détendre un peu tant, qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Vous par contre, vous n'avez pas laissé votre uniforme. D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai jamais vu habillé de façon plus civile. Vous n'avez pas parfois envie de retrouver des vêtements plus confortables ou plus… Personnels ? »  
\- « Il serait inconvenant de me promener dans les couloirs vêtu autrement qu’en uniforme. »  
\- « Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! Bon, j'enfile un truc plus confortable, et on se la commence, cette partie d'échecs ? »  
\- « J'installe le plateau. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jim se retrouvait avec un short lui descendant au milieu du genou et un tee-shirt rouge au col en V. Ses pieds étaient nus, et Spock ne put s’empêcher de constater que cette tenue n'était pas vraiment réglementaire, mais ne dit rien : après tout, chaque homme avait le droit de s'accorder des moments de détente. 

Il fut surpris quand Jim lui lança une chemise noire. Il le fixa sans comprendre la logique de ce geste.  
\- « Vu que vous n'avez pas amené une tenue pour vous détendre, je vous prête une chemise. »  
\- « Merci, Capi… Jim, mais… Sans façon. »  
\- « Non, non, non, je vous ai dit que je voulais me détendre, et voir votre uniforme va rendre cette tâche plus difficile. Enfilez cette chemise : vous aussi, vous êtes au repos. »

Spock prit ça presque pour un ordre et consentit donc à enlever son maillot bleu, ne gardant que le dessous noir de l'uniforme réglementaire, et commença à enfiler la chemise sous le regard de son capitaine.  
\- « Non, non, non, pas comme ça. » Protesta Kirk.  
Spock arrêta son mouvement et vit Kirk s'approcher de lui.  
\- « Comme ça ! » Fit Jim. « Levez les bras. »

Le vulcain, sans trop comprendre, leva légèrement les bras, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà son haut noir était tiré et passait sur sa tête, le décoiffant un peu au passage. Jim n'avait eu aucun scrupule à le déshabiller. Il vit son vêtement se faire vulgairement jeter dans un coin de la pièce. 

Il releva la tête.  
\- « Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? » Demanda-t-il, intrigué et gêné de se retrouver ainsi torse nu devant son capitaine.   
Même Uhura avait dû se battre pour le forcer à se mettre torse nu et ça faisait déjà presque deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles…  
\- « Oh, je ne savais pas que vous aviez des poils sur le torse. » Sourit Jim.

Il s'approcha dangereusement du Vulcain et, sans même prévenir, caressa quelques un des poils noirs sur le torse de son premier officier. Spock se recula immédiatement après avoir sursauté au contact et à la sensation des doigts de Jim sur lui, et s'habilla en vitesse. 

Heureusement Jim ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble.  
\- « Pile ou face ? »  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Bon, face pour moi. »  
Il jeta une petite médaille en l'air. 

Elle retomba du côté des écritures, ce qui correspondait à pile.  
\- « Ah ! Perdu. Spock, vous avez les blancs. »  
Les deux hommes s'installèrent et commencèrent à jouer. Jim fut terrassé rapidement par le Vulcain, mais demanda la revanche presque aussitôt. Ils discutèrent vaguement. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, ils commentaient les aptitudes de quelques officiers.

Au final, même dans un cadre propice à la détente, les préoccupations du vaisseau revenaient bien vite à la charge. Jim décida donc de l'orienter vers un sujet qui serait plus amusant pour lui, mais qui, il le savait, n'allait pas forcement plaire à son premier officier.  
\- « Et alors entre Uhura et vous, comment ça se passe ? » 

Spock leva la tête tout en déplaçant une pièce sur l'échiquier.  
\- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit un sujet de discussion très approprié. »  
\- « Au contraire Spock, il est normal de parler de ça entre hommes. »  
\- « Entre humains, vous voulez dire. » Siffla le vulcain.  
\- « Non, non, pas forcément entre humains. Entre hommes, entre mâles… » Répondit Jim.

Il déplaça son cavalier et prit une pièces de Spock.  
\- « Je ne vois pas de logique dans ce comportement. »  
\- « Hé bien, ça permet de se confier, de demander des conseils au besoin, d'y voir plus clair dans certaines situations -parce que les femmes sont parfois très compliquées-, de partager ses expériences, parfois de se vanter aussi. » Finit Kirk en rigolant.  
\- « Ce ne serait pas un intérêt malsain, pour pouvoir vous moquer par-derrière ensuite ? »  
\- « Malsain ? Quoi ? Non ! Où tu vas chercher tout ça ? C'est juste un comportement de société normal, je ne te demande pas de me raconter toute ta relation de long en large. »  
\- « Ah ! Et le tutoiement ? »  
\- « Plus propice aux confidences. »

Spock déplaça encore une pièce sur l'échiquier. Cette petite discussion lui avait fait perdre sa stratégie et il se retrouvait presque en mauvaise posture. Il n'osa pas non plus commencer la conversation et Jim dût l'inviter à le faire.  
\- « Alors, ça se passe bien entre vous ? »  
\- « Ça dépend du sens de « bien » ! » Fit Spock. « Que veut dire bien dans ce genre de discussions ? »  
\- « Euh et bien, ça veut dire en gros qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, ou des problèmes minimes qui ne nuisent pas à la relation. Donc, logiquement, si la réponse est qu'il y a pas de problèmes, soit tu te lances sur les problèmes minimes, soit tu parles de quelques situations plaisantes pour toi. Si, au contraire, il y a des problèmes, eh bien, tu en parles. C'est à peu près comme ça que ça fonctionne. »  
\- « Et quel est le degré des problèmes considérés comme minimes ? »  
\- « Quoi ? Mais on s'en fiche de ça, Spock. Raconte juste comment ça se passe. » Fit Jim d'un ton exaspéré et vif.

Il commençait à montrer que les questions de Spock posait n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être posées.  
\- « Euh, eh bien, avec Uhura, en ce moment… »   
Il jeta un bref regard à Jim qui l'incita à continuer sur sa lancée.   
\- « Je ne dirais pas que notre relation est parfaite. »  
\- « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Jim en essayant d'habituer le Vulcain à cette situation afin qu'il s'ouvre plus naturellement.  
\- « On ne se comprend pas très bien, en fait, et on ne recherche pas forcement la même chose. »

Jim acquiesça et montra de l’intérêt pour la discussions. Il se retint aussi de sourire, car il faut dire que c'était assez drôle de voir le Vulcain se confier sur un tel sujet. Spock aurait pu interpréter ce sourire comme une moquerie, ce qu'il voulait éviter.  
\- « Sur quels plans vous ne vous comprenez pas ? »  
\- « Un peu tous les plans. »  
\- « Comment ça ? »  
\- « Euh, eh bien… »  
\- « Sur le plan sexuel ? »

Spock parut gêné aux yeux de Kirk : c'était son regard qui le trahissait.  
\- « Tu peux parler sans crainte, rien de ce qui est dit ici ne sort d'ici. »   
Spock sembla capituler.  
\- « Nous les vulcains, ne sommes pas très physiques ou tactiles, Uhura ne le comprend pas. »  
\- « Oh, je vois. »  
\- « Je comprends bien son besoin, mais elle est trop pressée, elle ne me laisse pas le temps de m’y habituer, du coup, je refuse, et elle s'énerve. »  
\- « Hum hum. Mais pourtant, tu es humain aussi, donc, dans un sens, ça devrait fonctionner... »  
\- « Est-ce-que j'ai l'air humain ? » Siffla Spock.  
\- « Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu as essayé de lui expliquer ? »  
\- « Elle ne veut voir en moi que « l'humain ». » Dit-il sur un ton presque méprisant.  
\- « Hum, tu ne veux pas qu'elle te touche… Mais si c'est toi qui la touchait, ça réglerait un peu le problème, peut être… » Suggéra Kirk. « Échec et mat ! »

Spock releva un sourcil et observa le plateau, sans daigner dire un mot sur la suggestion que venait de faire son Capitaine, et qui se révélait ne pas être stupide, bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas des masses : ça pourrait constituer les efforts qu'elle lui demandait. 

Presque machinalement, Spock accepta sa défaite et remit les pièces en place pour une nouvelle partie, sans même demander si Jim voulais en faire une troisième : c'était évident.  
\- « Moi, j'envie ta situation, votre relation n'est pas toute rose, mais au moins tu peux en avoir une, de relation. »  
\- « Quelqu'un en vue ? » Demanda lentement Spock, comme s'il vérifiait en prononçant sa phrase que c'était bien ce qu'il fallait demander.  
\- « Oui, il y a tellement de jolies filles sur ce vaisseau. En ce moment, je m’intéresse beaucoup à cette jeune Janice. »  
\- « Oui, je vois. »  
\- « Mais bon, un Capitaine ne peut pas entretenir de relation avec un membre de son équipage. Je dois avouer que ça en devient parfois assez pesant. Se coucher seul, se lever seul et ne pas avoir de droit aux pensées quelques peu… Lubriques/ludique. »

Spock leva le regard et lui en jeta un froid, mais Jim ne le remarqua pas, trop occuper à regarder l'échiquier.  
\- « L'autre jour, il y a ce jeune enseigne, Paul Carellos, qui m'a ouvertement fait des avances, que j'ai dû refuser bien entendu, mais c'est un peu frustrant. »  
\- « Mais c'est un homme, pourquoi vous aurait-il fait des avances ? »  
\- « Eh bien, parce qu'il est homosexuel. »  
\- « Mais vous vous ne l'êtes pas ! »  
\- « Je suis bisexuel, Spock. »  
\- « Ah ! »  
\- « Quoi, vous êtes homophobe ? »  
\- « J'imagine … Que non. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. »  
\- « Je n'expose pas ce détail à tout-va, et puis, ma préférence reste aux femmes. D'ailleurs, je me demande : il y a des homosexuels, parmi les Vulcains ? »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Vraiment aucun ? »  
\- « Pas à ma connaissance. »  
\- « Pourtant, il doit bien y en avoir quelques-uns. »  
\- « Je ne pense pas. Nous fonctionnons de manière logique, les fonctions reproductives n'ont pas d'utilité entre deux hommes ou deux femmes, puisque c'est impossible de se reproduire, il n'y a donc aucune logique à choisir un partenaire de son sexe. »  
\- « Oui, oui, je sais bien que deux hommes ou deux femmes ne peuvent pas se reproduire, mais quand je parle d'homosexualité, je parle aussi de l'amour qu'il y a entre deux personnes. Peut-être que certains Vulcains aiment une personne du même sexe, mais ne passent pas à l'acte. »  
\- « L'amour est une émotion, les… »  
\- « Oui, je sais, les vulcains n'ont pas d'émotions. Mais quand même, l'homosexualité est commune a beaucoup d'espèces, si ce n'est pas pour dire toutes, ça m’étonne que les vulcains ne comptent même pas quelque cas. »

Les deux hommes se turent un moment, puis Spock reprit la parole d'un ton lent et presque hésitant.  
\- « Dans notre société, si je devais rapprocher un comportement à l'homosexualité, je dirais qu'il réside principalement dans le lien entre deux T'hy'la. »  
\- « T'hy'la ? »  
\- « C'est un mot que l'on utilise quand on est très proche de quelqu'un, c'est un lien durable et très fort qui peut exister entre deux personnes. Tous les Vulcains n'ont pas de T'hy'la, ce n'est pas facile à trouver, et le partenaire principal, ou de vie, n'est pas obligatoirement le T'hy'la. Le lien peut se former entre deux personnes de même sexe, ou bien sûr de sexe opposé. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mot précis chez les humains pour traduire ce mot, ça veut dire à la fois, frère, ami, amant… »  
\- « Ah d'accord, je ne savais pas tout ça. Tu l'as trouvé, toi ? Ta ou ton T'hy'la ? »  
\- « Non ! »  
\- « Ah ! »  
\- « Échec et mat. »  
\- « Arf, ça fait deux à un, pour toi. Je veux ma revanche, mais une autre fois : je commence à fatiguer, là… »  
\- « D'accord. » Fit Spock tout en rangeant le jeu.  
\- « N'oublie pas ton uniforme ! »  
\- « Non, bonne nuit, Capitaine. » Fit le Vulcain.  
\- « Jim ! » Rectifia le blond.  
\- « Jim ! » Se corrigea le Vulcain.  
\- « Bonne nuit, Spock. »

 

Spock rentra tranquillement dans ses quartiers.

Il remarqua sur le chemin qu'il avait gardé la chemise que Jim lui avait prêtée. Chez son capitaine, il ne l'avait pas remarqué : mais elle avait son odeur imprégnée dans les fibres. Et Spock se mit à penser que cette odeur n'était pas si désagréable… 

Il se reprit vivement et remercia l'heure tardive, pour n'avoir croisé que trois personnes dans les couloirs. Il avait sommeil, et cette soirée l'avait assez perturbé, dans le sens où c'était la première fois qu'il confiait ses problèmes à quelqu'un, et qu'on se confiait à lui par la suite. Et ce n'était pas si désagréable, bien qu'horriblement gênant. 

Mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas été en décalé, et cela le conforta dans l'idée que cette soirée était à la fois très intéressante et plaisante. Il repensa vaguement à l’allusion de la bisexualité de Kirk, ça l'avait étonné, il ne l'avait jamais vu plus que comme un homme à femmes… 

Il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé.

Il arriva dans ses quartiers et entreprit de se changer, déposant la chemise de Kirk près de son lit, avant de s'installer sous ses draps. Immédiatement, il vint se blottir contre l'autre Spock, qui l'accepta sans même y penser. 

Leurs mains se lièrent comme la veille.  
\- « Pose ta question. » Fit Spock Prime, sentant l'interrogation chez son double.  
\- « Avez-vous trouvé votre T'hy'la ? » Demanda d'une voix basse le jeune Spock.  
\- « Oui. » Répondit le plus vieux après un moment de surprise.  
\- « Qui est-ce ? »  
\- « Tu le découvriras par toi-même. »

Spock se serra davantage contre lui-même et s'endormit paisiblement, profitant de l'apaisement dans son esprit et dans son corps. Tant pis s'il n'avait pas les réponses, il les découvrirait lui-même.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock Prime était arrivé sans encombre sur Hydros 4, après de brefs adieux et quelques remerciements. L'Enterprise était maintenant prêt à partir vers de nouvelles missions. 

Quittant la salle de téléportation, Spock et Jim avançaient dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la passerelle.  
\- « Dites-moi, Capitaine, quand sa mission sera terminée, est-ce qu'on se chargera du retour de Spock sur la Nouvelle Vulcain ? »  
\- « Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? »  
\- « Simple curiosité. » Suggéra Spock.  
\- « Eh bien, je ne sais pas, peut-être, pourquoi ? Il vous manque déjà ? Je croyais que vous ne l'appréciiez pas trop. »  
\- « Je n'ai jamais dit ou pensé ça. » Répondit Spock.  
\- « Ah bon. »  
\- « Je me disais juste que ce serait sympathique de notre part, de lui offrir une autre chance de remonter à bord de l'Enterprise. »  
\- « Héhé, finalement, vous vous entendez bien entre vous. »  
\- « Difficile de ne pas s'entendre avec soit même. » Répliqua Spock.  
\- « Hé bien Spock, j'en ferais la demande, mais il est possible que l'on soit déjà occupés à une mission, lorsqu'il aura terminé la sienne. »  
\- « Oui, il y a des chances. »

\- « Au fait, ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé que je le mette dans vos quartiers ? » Demanda Jim.  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Il vous a appris des trucs intéressants ? Il vous a parlé de ses missions ? »  
\- « Non, rien de tout ça. Mais j'ai expérimenté des choses auxquelles probablement aucun vulcain ne s'est essayé avant. » Fit-il presque fièrement bien qu'à voix basse.  
\- « Quel genre de choses ? » L'interrogea Jim, intrigué.  
\- « Rien de bien intéressant pour vous, Capitaine. »

Ils entrèrent sur la passerelle, ce qui ne permit pas à Kirk d'insister sur cette nouvelle expérience qu'avait fait le vulcain. Mais si Spock lui disait que ce n'était pas si intéressant que ça, c'est que ça devait être vrai.


	4. Chapter 4

Sur les conseils de Jim, Spock avait décidé de faire des efforts pour Nyota. Ils avaient prévu une soirée ensemble assez sympathique, et il s'était promis d'être plus tactile avec la jeune femme, avant de penser à ce dont lui, en tant que Vulcain, avait besoin. 

C'est donc en fin de journée qu'il rejoignit sa compagne dans ses appartements, et la soirée se passa parfaitement bien. Il tint sa résolution, ce qui sembla plaire à Uhura. Il consentit même à dormir avec elle, chose qu'il n'acceptait que rarement. 

Tous les deux allongés sous les draps et blottis très légèrement l'un contre l'autre, Spock se lança enfin à demander quelque chose.  
\- « Nyota, est-ce que tu veux bien que j'entre en fusion mentale avec toi ? »  
La fusion mentale n'était pas toujours agréable, surtout pour ceux qui n'étaient pas initiés à cette pratique. L'ouverture d’esprit que cela demandait pouvait être douloureuse, enfin, plus désagréable que douloureuse pour les esprits peu ouverts, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'en faisaient pas souvent.

Elle accepta de se prêter au jeu, et Spock fut soulagé intérieurement qu'elle n'ait pas dit non, parce que « les humains ne font pas ça ». Tout en reposant confortablement sa tête sur l’oreiller, il approcha sa main et positionna ses doigts. 

Une légère pression lui permit de pénétrer l'esprit de sa compagne. Il put ainsi ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait, de la passion et de la béatitude, ses envies : elle avait envie de chocolat et de le toucher. Rentrant plus profondément, il put voir quelques souvenirs.

Elle, elle ressentait aussi ce qu'il ressentait, mais pas davantage. Elle s'étonna donc quand elle sentit un trouble.  
\- « Spock ? » Appela-t-elle timidement.  
Spock ne répondit pas : il était tombé sur un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Il aurait préféré apprendre de quoi il en retournait d'une autre façon. 

En ayant vu suffisamment, il brisa la fusion mentale et se leva en vitesse sans dire un mot, Uhura se redressa brusquement.  
\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.  
Mais il ne répondit pas non plus et sortit de l'appartement sans rien dire, ni même jeter un regard en arrière. 

Uhura voulut le poursuivre, mais se ravisa finalement. Si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai, alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Néanmoins, elle était triste… La soirée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé était gâchée…

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock entrait dans les appartements de Jim : ils avaient prévu de jouer aux échecs pour se détendre. Jim lui fit savoir qu'il en avait pour deux minutes dans la salle de bains, et qu'il la lui laisserait après pour se changer. 

Car oui, cela faisait quelques fois déjà que Spock se changeait dans la salle de bains de son Capitaine, avant de jouer aux échecs. Il sortit un pull qui lui venait de vulcain d'un tiroir de Jim car, oui, à force d'emprunter, les chemises, tee-shirts, pulls du blond, ce dernier l'avait incité à laisser un ou deux vêtements directement sur place. 

C'était assez incongru, mais pratique.

Cela faisait deux jours que Spock avait subitement quitté les appartements d'Uhura. Deux jours que le couple ne se parlait plus en-dehors du travail. Jim, très observateur, l'avait remarqué et avait décidé de tirer les vers du nez à Spock -dixit une vieille expression terrienne.

Spock entra dans la salle de bains : il se vit dans le miroir, et il n'aimait pas son reflet. Il était sur les nerfs, il se sentait trahi et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Les souvenir d’Uhura avait révélé une aventure qu'elle avait eue avec d'autres hommes –deux, en fait-, alors qu'ils étaient supposés être ensemble à ce moment-là. 

Son couple connaissait des difficultés, mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'Uhura serait capable de le tromper. Maintenant, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire… Jim, lui, serait sûrement de bon conseil, bien qu'avouer être cocu n'était pas génial-génial.

Il s'installa sur une chaise face à l'échiquier et Jim commença la partie. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une ou deux minutes que Jim posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
\- « Comment ça se passe, entre toi et Uhura ? »   
Spock leva les yeux vers lui.  
\- « Mal ! »  
\- « Raconte. » Invita Kirk qui savait que ça se passait mal. 

Spock prit une bouffée d'air puis se lança : si Jim devait se moquer de lui, eh bien tant pis.  
\- « Elle m'a trompé. » Dit-il simplement tout en déplaçant sa tour.  
\- « Elle t'a trompé ? Avec qui ? » S’étonna Jim qui ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ça.  
\- « Je sais pas, je le connais pas, et dans un sens, ça n'a pas d'importance. » Dit-il d'un ton sec et cassant. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'est gênant. »  
\- « Roh, Spock, c'est pas un drame. Beaucoup de mecs se font cocufier, comme beaucoup de filles se font cocufier. On m'a trompé plusieurs fois, c'est un peu une expérience que tout le monde subit. Mais du coup, vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? » Fit Jim, désolé.  
\- « Si. »  
\- « Tu lui pardonnes ? »  
\- « Non ! Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, maintenant. Quand je l'ai appris, je suis parti sans rien dire, et maintenant je ne vois pas comment procéder. » 

Jim sourit et Spock fronça les sourcils.  
\- « Bin, ça dépend. Si tu veux toujours sortir avec elle malgré ça, il faut que tu lui parles, que vous vous expliquiez, sinon, il faut que tu mettes fin à la relation, si tu peux pas lui pardonner. »  
\- « Non je ne peux pas, je peux le comprendre, mais je ne peux plus lui faire confiance, maintenant. »  
\- « C'est quel genre d'adultère qu'elle a fait ? » Demanda Jim.  
\- « Comment ça ? »  
\- « Eh bien, elle t'a trompé avec un mec juste un soir, ou alors, c'est quelqu'un qu'elle voit régulièrement ? »

\- « Je crois que c'était juste de passage. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important de savoir ça. »  
\- « Eh bien, si c'est juste de passage, c'est que ça devait surtout être pour satisfaire un besoin, sexuel j'imagine, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas ou qu'elle profite de toi. Alors que si c'était quelqu'un qu'elle voyait régulièrement, là tu peux plus penser le contraire, et du coup ta réaction pourrait être différente. Dans le premier cas, il est plus facile de passer l'éponge. »  
\- « … »

\- « Tu ne veux pas passer l'éponge ? »  
\- « Non ! » Répondit le brun du tac au tac. « Nous les Vulcains, sommes très fidèles, et l'infidélité est une chose que l'on n’apprécie pas du tout, tolérée quand c'est dit à l'avance. »  
\- « Dans ce cas, il faut que tu la quittes. Mais fais ça proprement, je n'aimerais pas qu'il y ait des retours sur le plan professionnel, j'aimerais vous garder tous les deux sur la passerelle, si possible… »  
\- « Logique. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Kirk ne reprenne la parole.  
\- « Bon, tu sais quoi ? Tu vas y aller maintenant, et régler cette histoire tout de suite. »  
\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « Allez go, Spock, un peu de courage. »  
\- « Mais nous n’avons pas terminé notre partie. »  
\- « Au diable les échecs, faut que tu règles ton problème maintenant. Tu vas la voir, tu lui dis que tu la quittes, et puis tu reviens, et on la termine cette partie. »  
\- « Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire. »

Kirk se leva, força le vulcain à faire de même et le poussa vers la porte en lui expliquant deux ou trois trucs.  
\- « Tu lui dis que tu sais qu'elle t'a trompé, et que toi, ça ne te convient pas, et que tu ne veux plus continuer avec elle. Tu ne t'assieds pas, sinon tu ne pourras pas repartir. Reste clair, précis et bref. Si elle pleure, c'est pas grave. Dis-lui aussi que tu ne lui en veux pas.  
\- « Mais ce serait mentir. »  
\- « Crois-moi, Spock, dis ça ! »

 

Spock resta perplexe.  
\- « Allez courage ! »  
Jim lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avec un regard à la fois encourageant et compatissant. Puis, n’y résistant pas, il le prit dans ses bras pour l'encourager un peu plus.  
\- « Jim, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de cette étreinte. » Fit-il en se contractant sous le contact.  
\- « Tais-toi donc un peu, Sunshine ! Et je t’attends pour terminer la partie d'échecs. »  
\- « Sunshine ? » S'étonna le vulcain.  
\- « Oui, je trouve que c'est un surnom qui te va bien, c'est mignon, c'est pour ça. Et ça fait un contraste avec ton air toujours glacial. »

Sans attendre une réponse, il le bouscula dans le couloir, et la porte se referma. Spock n'avait donc plus trop le choix : il allait devoir régler le problème avec Uhura maintenant.

De son côté, Jim ricanait dans son coin. Cette situation le faisait rire, il était désolé pour Spock, mais en même temps content de ce qui lui arrivait, c'était un peu une vengeance pour toutes les fois où il lui avait pris la tête. 

Il était content car il allait aussi se retrouver célibataire. Dans un sens, il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'Uhura et lui soient en couple, et désormais, c'était fini. Il s'en voulut un instant de n'avoir pas insisté pour que Spock pardonne à Uhura, mais tant pis, il préférait l'autre situation. 

Il se rendit compte qu'il parlait déjà de leur relation au passé, alors que tout n'était pas encore finalisé. En fait, Jim aurait très bien pu passer pour un salaud dans cette histoire, mais qu'importe. 

Il essaya de se calmer un peu : son corps et son esprit était emplis de sentiments contradictoires et du coup, c’était un peu le foutoir. Il avait de la peine pour Spock et Uhura, il était content de ne plus être le seul célibataire dans son duo entre lui et Spock. 

Il se trouvait infect pour avoir peut-être un peu précipité la rupture, mais pour la même raison, il avait l'impression d'être un génie. Il n'avait jamais compris ce que le couple faisait ensemble. Au-delà de ça, il ressentait une pure satisfaction. 

Spock était de nouveau sur le marché, et il pourrait s'amuser de ça. Mais quelque chose le perturbait : il avait beaucoup apprécié l'étreinte avec le vulcain. 

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il se lance à l'enlacer, mais ça ne lui avait pas déplu de sentir le corps de Spock contre lui. Un corps dur et ferme, mais pourtant agréable, et la chaleur qui s'en était dégagée et qui avait parcouru sa peau, même à travers les vêtements, était une sensation vraiment... Intéressante.

Jim était bisexuel, tout de même principalement attiré par les femmes, mais il se demanda un instant si sa satisfaction n'était pas due au fait qu'il aurait apprécié avoir Spock pour lui. Il balaya rapidement cette idée. De toute façon, c'était impossible. 

 

Tout en attendant que le sang vert revienne jouer aux échecs avec lui, il appela Bones et s'amusa à tout lui raconter à travers l’interphone, ayant tous les deux la flemme de se déplacer pour se voir en face-à-face. Le docteur ne manqua pas de faire quelques répliques cinglantes et sa voix reflétait un ton assez satisfait de la situation. 

De toute façon, l'annonce de la fin de la relation entre Uhura et Spock ne serait probablement pas un secret, mais les raisons très probablement, et il pourrait s'amuser à le charrier en touchant pile-poil au bon endroit tout en ayant l'air de ne rien savoir, et ça, le docteur appréciait grandement.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Uhura avait fait rentrer Spock. Elle semblait peinée, mais ne dit rien de plus que le nom du vulcain. Ce dernier expliqua la situation, ce qu'il avait appris et qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter de rester avec elle en sachant ça. Il lui dit aussi qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il comprenait, mais que désormais, il préférait avoir une relation uniquement professionnelle avec elle. Elle l'écouta sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse. 

Elle se mit à pleurer, et Spock ne put s’empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Elle s'excusa et il fit demi-tour, mais elle le retint par le bras.  
\- « Pardonne-moi, Spock. »  
\- « Je t'ai déjà pardonné. »  
\- « Reste avec moi. »  
\- « Non, je ne peux pas, c'est fini. »  
\- « Spock, s'il-te-plait, j'ai fait une erreur, n'est-il pas normal de faire des erreurs ? Donne-moi une autre chance, je t'aime. »  
\- « Les vulcains ne tolèrent pas l'infidélité. »  
\- « Mais tu es humain, aussi. »

Spock se retourna brusquement. Il se dirigea vers la table ou trônait une pique à cheveux qu'il savait très piquant et se piqua le bout du doigt qui saigna rapidement et forma une petite boule de sang.  
\- « De quelle couleur est mon sang, Nyota ? »  
\- « Vert. »  
Il tourna la tête des deux côtés.  
\- « Mes oreilles, comment sont-elles? »  
\- « Pointues. »  
\- « Alors que les tienne sont rondes. » Poursuivit-il. « Comment sont mes sourcils ? »  
\- « Pointus. »  
\- « Je suis un vulcain, Nyota. Tu l'as oublié ou tu ne veux pas le voir, mais je suis un vulcain, pas un humain. Ne pas vouloir voir ça est peut-être pire comme erreur que de m'avoir trompé. »  
Il se dirigea vers la porte.  
\- « Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je ne peux, ni ne veux continuer avec toi. »

Il sortit et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il ne se sentait pas très bien après avoir fait ça, mais qu'importe, il porta son masque froid jusqu'à revenir à la cabine de son capitaine. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un sourire.  
\- « Alors, Spock ? Comment ça s’est passé ? »  
\- « Je n'ai rien à dire sur le sujet. » Fit-il tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.  
\- « Mais c'est terminé ? »  
\- « Oui. »

Jim se retourna vers une petite table et saisit deux verres d'un alcool ambré, tirant plus sur le doré que le marron, et en tendit un au vulcain.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
\- « Du pineau, un alcool terrien. »  
\- « Les vulcains ne sont pas sensibles aux effets de l'alcool. »  
\- « Je sais, mais les humains, si ! »  
\- « Je ne suis pas humain. » Siffla Spock.  
\- « Mais je ne parlais pas de toi ! Je parlais de moi, et comme je ne veux pas boire seul, je te force à boire avec moi, même si pour toi ce n'est rien de plus que du jus raisin. On m'avait offert une bouteille avant de partir, je ne l'avais pas encore ouverte, c'est pour les occasions spéciales. »  
\- « Oh ! » Se ravisa Spock.  
\- « Bon allez trinquons au célibat ! » Rigola Kirk tout en cognant son verre à celui de son ami.  
\- « Je ne pense pas que trinquer parce qu'on est célibataire soit très… »  
\- « Taisez-vous, Spock ! » Ricana Kirk reprenant le vouvoiement, tout en avalant son verre par petites gorgées, profitant du goût.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Cela faisait une semaine que Spock et Uhura n'étaient plus ensemble, et au final, ça ne se passait pas si mal sur le plan professionnel. En fait, presque rien n'avait changé, et seuls ceux qui étaient au courant remarquaient les petits détails prouvant que la relation était terminée. 

Spock était resté fidèle à lui-même, et Uhura avait suffisamment de conscience professionnelle pour que ça ne joue pas.

L'Enterprise explorait une planète proche de la zone neutre Klingonne, Xeros IX, réputée pour son climat complètement détraqué. Ils devaient faire des analyses sur le terrain afin de déterminer ce qui provoquait ces changements de temps et de saisons aussi rapides tout en veillant à ne pas rencontrer les autochtones et déroger à la directive première. 

Ce qui se révélait être légèrement délicat, car ceux-ci occupaient les zones les plus stables et il fallait quand même les étudier. Deux équipes furent donc formées, l'une dirigée par Spock, qui s'occuperait de la zone stable, et l'autre par Kirk, en charge des zones moins stables. 

Il en avait été décidé ainsi, car Kirk avait tendance à s'attirer des ennuis et se débrouillait toujours pour croiser un autochtone.

 

Tous en salle de téléportation, l'équipe de Spock fut téléportée en premier, suivie de celle de Kirk. Uhura lui indiqua un climat chaud, puis un climat glacial, puis un climat sec, ce juste en deux minutes.

Les deux équipes se débrouillèrent au mieux pour récolter un maximum de données. Deux heures plus tard, Uhura essayait d'appeler Kirk, mais son communicateur subissait beaucoup d'interférences, avec tous ces changements de temps. Elle réussit enfin à l'avoir.  
\- « Capitaine ! On a un problème, des Klingons se sont aventurés hors de la zone neutre, ils s'approchent de la planète. »  
\- « Faites-nous remonter, et l'équipe de Spock aussi. »

Kirk déboula sur la passerelle, suivi de près par le Vulcain.  
\- « Où sont-ils, Sulu ? »  
\- « Ils seront sur nous dans deux minutes. Deux vaisseaux. »  
\- « Armez les torpilles et préparez les phasers, levez les boucliers au maximum. On va leur dire bonjour. »  
\- « Capitaine, s'il lèvent leurs boucliers, ils seront invisibles pour nous. » Fit Spock.  
\- « Dans ce cas, trouvez-moi un moyen de savoir où sont leur vaisseaux, Spock.  
\- « Ils ont levé leurs boucliers, Capitaine. » Indiqua Chekov. « On ne les voit plus sur les détecteurs. Selon leur vitesse et leur trajectoire, ils devraient être en face de nous, mais ils ont pu changer leur position. »  
\- « Uhura, ouvrez les fréquences. »  
\- « Oui Capitaine, fréquence ouverte. »  
\- « Ici James Kirk, capitaine de l'U.S.S. Enterprise. Vaisseaux Klingons, vous vous êtes aventurés hors de la zone neutre, veuillez faire demi-tour immédiatement. Vous n'avez rien à faire sur le territoire de la Fédération. »

Un Klingon apparut sur l'écran principal.  
\- « Nos affaires ne vous concernent pas ! C'est une bonne journée pour mourir, Kirk, vous et votre équipage ne ferez pas long feu. »  
\- « Communication coupée, Capitaine. »  
\- « Capitaine ! » Appela Spock. « Ils sont prêts à nous attaquer, mais pour tirer, ils devront lever leurs boucliers occulteurs.  
\- « Vous avez découvert un moyen de les trouver malgré l’occultation ? »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Bon, en gros, on va devoir attendre qu'ils nous attaquent. »  
\- « Capitaine ! L'un des vaisseaux Klingon s'est désocculté, il est derrière nous. »  
\- « Il nous tire dessus. »

Plusieurs salves s'écrasèrent sur les boucliers de L'Enterprise. Kirk ordonna rapidement de répondre avec les phasers, le temps que l'Enterprise se mette plus en face de l'ennemi afin de tirer les torpilles.  
\- « Rapport des dégâts, Spock. »  
\- « Déflecteurs réduits de 12%, dégâts mineurs sur le pont 6. »  
\- « Ils sont de nouveau occultés, Capitaine… Rectification : le second vaisseau se désocculte. »  
\- « Lancez les torpilles, monsieur Sulu ! »  
\- « Oui capitaine, torpilles envoyées. »  
\- « Spock ! »  
\- « Ils n'ont subi aucun dégât, capitaine ! Ils ont des boucliers. »  
\- « Quoi ? Mais ils sont désoccultés ! »

\- « J'ai peut-être trouvé une faille, lancez d'autres torpilles. »  
\- « Exécution, monsieur Sulu ! De tous les postes ! »  
\- « Attaque lancée, Capitaine. »  
\- « Baisse des déflecteurs de 20% supplémentaires, suite à leur seconde attaque. Aucun dégât de leur côté. » Fit Spock, toujours penché sur sa console. « Dégât majeur sur le pont 8 et mineurs sur les ponts 9 et 11. »  
\- « Et leur faille, Spock ? » 

Le vulcain ne répondit pas.  
\- « Le second vaisseau se désocculte et nous vise. »  
\- « Scotty ! » Appela férocement Kirk depuis l'intercom. « Il nous faut plus d'énergie sur les boucliers ! »  
\- « Tout de suite, capitaine. »  
\- « Ils nous tirent encore dessus. »  
\- « Déflecteur à 40%. »  
\- « Spock ! Leur faille ! »  
\- « Je n'y suis pas encore capitaine ! »  
\- « SPOCK ! »

Le vulcain se leva rapidement et se retourna.  
\- « Visez et tirez simultanément, sous leur vaisseaux, sur l'articulation de l'aile droite et sur le bout de l'aile gauche. Lancer une torpille sur eux juste après. »  
\- « Quoi ? » Grogna Kirk, sidéré par cette tactique relativement inefficace.  
D'autres tirs s'écrasèrent sur l'Enterprise et secouèrent vivement la passerelle. 

Spock se précipita vers le poste de combat et poussa sans ménagement son occupant pour mettre à exécution sa tactique. Dès que les torpilles atteignirent leurs cibles, les deux vaisseaux explosèrent.  
\- « Libérez-nous de l'explosion, monsieur Sulu ! »  
L'Enterprise se déplaça rapidement afin de ne pas subir le retour de l'explosion. 

Une fois en sécurité, Kirk appuya sur l'intercom général.  
\- « Notre vaisseaux est maintenant hors de danger, rapport des dégâts, envoyez-les au premier officier. Uhura, contactez la Fédération et faites-leur un rapport de ce qui s'est passé. Bones ! » Fit-il après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de l'intercom de l'infirmerie.  
Sans même qu'il n'ait à le demander, son médecin lui répondit.  
\- « Jim il y a une vingtaine de blessés, mais ils ne sont pas dans un état critique, aucun mort à signaler. »  
\- « Parfait. »

Il se leva finalement et alla tapoter de manière rassurante les épaules de Sulu et Chekov avant de se retourner vers Spock.  
\- « Leurs boucliers n'avaient pas un équilibre suffisant pour tenir. » Fit le vulcain.  
\- « Bravo, Monsieur Spock, vous nous avez sortis de cette mauvaise passe. J'ai du mal à comprendre : quand même, normalement, les vaisseaux klingons n'ont pas de boucliers quand ils sont desoccultés. »  
\- « Apparemment, il s’agissait d’un nouveau modèle, un prototype à l’évidence pas encore au point. En fait, beaucoup de zones dans leurs boucliers souffrent de failles. »  
\- « Certes, mais ce n'est pas vraiment du genre des Klingons de se protéger ainsi. Enfin bon, on a fini tout ce qu'on avait à faire dans cette zone. Monsieur Sulu, nous allons maintenant sur Klep. »  
\- « Oui Capitaine, prêt à passer en distorsion. »  
\- « Distorsion ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Quatre mois étaient passés depuis la rupture entre Spock et Uhura, et l'Enterprise continuait à fonctionner au meilleur de sa forme. 

La date stellaire était aujourd'hui de 3283,6. 

Ce matin-là, lors de son premier quart de travail, Kirk n'avait pas vu Spock sur la passerelle. Il avait d'abord pensé que Bones l'avait traîné à l'infirmerie pour lui faire passer un examen, mais après vérification, ce n’était pas le cas. 

Peut-être qu'il était en train d'étudier les derniers rapports de Starfleet, c’était sûrement ça, car depuis le temps, Spock n'avait jamais été en retard une seul fois, pas même d'une minute, pas même d'une seconde, si on avait demandé au numéro un. 

Bon, qu'importe, se dit-il. Ce n'était pas bien grave, mais bizarrement, ça le dérangeait un peu : il avait un mauvais pressentiment, surtout que Spock était du genre à prévenir, ce qu’il n’avait pas fait.

Il appuya sur un bouton afin d'accéder à l'ordinateur et de lui demander de localiser Spock, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Pointu entrait déjà sur la passerelle et se dirigeait vers son poste sans daigner dire un mot. 

Kirk se tourna vers lui et l'observa alors qu’il commençait son travail. Il aurait pu laisser passer ce petit incident qui ne se révélait être qu'une simple demi-heure de retard, mais ce comportement si différent de son attitude habituelle l’empêcha de la fermer et de laisser couler. 

Il s'avança donc et se posta près de son premier officier.  
\- « Hé bien, monsieur Spock, c'est assez inhabituel de vous voir arriver en retard. » Ricana Kirk sur le ton de la taquinerie.  
\- « En effet, peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que je suis en retard. » Siffla Spock d'un ton un peu trop froid.  
\- « Une explication ? » Se défendit le blond.  
\- « Y a-t-il vraiment besoin d'une explication ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit indispensable, maintenant je suis là, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier qui aurait requis ma présence, si j’avais été là une demi-heure plus tôt, ça n'aurait rien changé. »  
\- « Une demi-heure et six minutes. » Rectifia Kirk, se surprenant lui-même de sa précision et encore plus de corriger Spock pour un tel motif. « Soit, maintenant, vous êtes là, c'est le plus important. »

Kirk retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil sans insister davantage.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du second quart de travail, et après avoir un peu cogité tout en lisant les rapports de l'Enterprise, que Kirk se décida à envoyer Spock à l'infirmerie : après tout, c'était logique de s’inquiéter d'un Vulcain illogique, car même si il n'avait qu'un exemple, ça lui semblait suffisant pour l'envoyer faire un tour chez monsieur grognon. 

Spock avait demandé pourquoi, bien évidement lui ne voyait pas la logique dans cet ordre qui, de son point de vue, était à la fois inutile et constituait une perte de temps non négligeable, si bien que Kirk se conforta dans l'idée de l'y envoyer. Quoi, c'était juste un examen de routine, rien de bien particulier, rien qui mérite un rejet, surtout quand, de toute évidence, le rapport médical n’annoncerait aucun problème.

Spock sortit, et Kirk ne résista pas à l'envie de prévenir McCoy qu'il lui envoyait le Vulcain pour un examen médical. Bones l'appela une heure plus tard pour savoir exactement quand Spock était censé venir à l'infirmerie.  
\- « Merde, j'ai dû régler trois fois la table d'examen pour le gobelin, mais ce n'est pas mon seul patient, et il y en avait toujours un pour passer avant lui, et il n'est toujours pas venu. C'est pas comme si je n'avais que ça à faire Jim. »  
\- « Oui, bon, normalement, il était censé venir immédiatement te voir. Je le préviens, dis-moi quand il arrive. Kirk terminé. »

Jim appuya sur le bouton de l'intercom.  
\- « Spock, vous êtes prié de vous rendre immédiatement à la section médicale. »  
Quand Spock entendit le message, il était déjà dans ses quartiers à jouer de sa lyre, il serra les dents avant de se lever et de balancer un peu trop violemment son instrument sur son lit. Pourquoi le forçait-on à faire quelque chose dont il ne voyait pas l'utilité et dont, en plus, il n'avait pas envie ? Voir McCoy n'était absolument pas son désir le plus profond, mais un ordre était un ordre, il se devait d'obéir.

C'est donc d'un pas sauvage qu'il se dirigea vers sa porte, non sans faire tomber volontairement une poterie Vulcaine, qui se cassa sur le sol. L'espace d'un instant, entendre l'objet se briser sur le sol le soulagea, mais il se reprit bien vite : ce n'était pas logique, ni convenable de ressentir un soulagement. Il resta quelques secondes devant sa porte afin de reprendre un masque froid et contrôlé, puis se dirigea vivement vers l'infirmerie en espérant que cela passe rapidement afin qu'il puisse retourner dans ses quartiers.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk observait tranquillement la planète sur laquelle il tournait en orbite : elle était jolie, vue de loin, il aurait aimé y poser le pied, mais malheureusement elle était moins joyeuse vu d'en bas. La température atteignait les 800°C, et ça, ce n'était que pour les zones froides. 

Mais la couleur brune-orangée de la planète lui rappelait vaguement les plaines de l'Iowa brûlées par le soleil aux heures les plus chaudes de l'été. Personne n'aurait pu y trouver une telle ressemblance, mais vu qu'il n'avait rien de plus à faire que de regarder les officiers scientifiques analyser la planète, il avait largement le temps de laisser son esprit divaguer. 

Il aimait l'Enterprise, mais trouvait cette jolie dame parfois un peu trop froide et impersonnelle à son goût.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un appel.  
\- « Infirmerie à Passerelle, Jim ! »  
\- « Bones ! »  
\- « Il faut que tu viennes voir, abandonne tout ce que tu fais en ce moment, et viens vite. »  
\- « Ne t'en fais, pas j'étais pas spécialement surbooké. » Plaisanta Jim pour détendre le ton un peu trop stressé de son ami.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie, Leonard le tira presque immédiatement dans son petit bureau de médecin-chef, là où généralement il n'allait que pour boire un coup.  
\- « Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Une épidémie de puce Andorienne ? » Plaisanta Jim.  
\- « Non c'est à propos de Spock. »  
\- « Il y a un problème ? »  
\- « Tu as bien fait de me l'envoyer, son état est… Grave, Jim. »  
\- « Grave ? Comment ça ? Explique-toi ! »  
\- « Tout son métabolisme est déréglé. Lui qui n'a jamais de problème, et qui est sûrement le seul membre de l'équipage où je pourrais faire un copier-coller d'un vieux rapport à chaque nouvel examen, là, c'est comme si tout partait en cacahuète. »  
\- « C'est-à-dire ? »

\- « Toutes ses hormones, toutes ses fonctions vitales sont anormales, et varient à certains moments à des extrêmes sans aucune raison. J'ai fait tous les tests possibles, et je ne trouve aucune cause, c'est incompréhensible. »  
\- « Tu lui as donné des calmants ? »  
\- « J’ai essayé, mais il a refusé et est parti assez rapidement. Il était d'une agressivité peu commune. »  
\- « Ça vas peut être se calmer, attendons un peu, je vais le mettre au repos. »  
\- « Tu ne comprends pas : si ça ne se calme pas, il pourrait en mourir ! Il faut trouver une autre solution qu'un simple repos, je doute que ça suffise. Je lui ai dit de revenir régulièrement à l'infirmerie pour que je fasse d'autres examens, mais il ne semble pas disposé à obéir. J'aurais besoin de ton aide sur ce coup.  
\- « Tu l'as, bien évidement. »

Mourir ? Spock, mourir ? C’est aberrant, comme idée, songea Jim.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Quand il pensait qu'il passerait à coté de cette « chose » honteuse, juste grâce à son patrimoine humain, il s'était fourré le doigt dans l’œil, et bien profond. Il s'était toujours rassuré sur ce point-là sans pour autant y faire vraiment attention, mais à bien y regarder, ce qu'il espérait n'était pas logique. 

Le Vulcain qu'il était avait trop souvent écrasé sa part humaine, elle était dominante. 

 

Regarder d'un point de vue génétique prouvait cela, il était Vulcain, toute sa biologie était Vulcaine, et seules quelques traces d'éléments humains parcouraient ses veines, mais son sang restait du vert le plus clair et le plus chaud.

Voilà 7 années qu'il était mature, c'était désormais le temps du Pon Farr, le temps des rapprochements. Quelle blague, ça ne faisait que lui rappeler amèrement la destruction de sa planète, et donc par conséquent la mort de sa promise, T'Pring. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il ne pouvait plus choisir Uhura, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et même sans ce petit problème, il ne l'aurait pas choisie. Comment pourrait-il vivre toute sa vie avec une femme qui ne le comprenait pas et qui l'avait trahi ?

Mais la fierté qu'il éprouvait à être un sang vert n'allait peut être pas durer éternellement : s'il ne calmait pas sa fièvre du sang, c’en serait finit de lui. Plus que quelques jours, et pas l'ombre d'une idée pour se sauver la mise. « Il n'y a de la logique nulle part. » pensa-t-il.

Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à méditer : toute cette histoire lui prenait la tête, et son corps brûlait, il fallait qu'il se calme pour ne pas éveiller plus de soupçons.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock faisait des efforts, des efforts pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde, devant les rapports incomplets qu'on lui amenait, devant les gloussements de quelques Bloody-Shirts alors qu'il allait à l'infirmerie se faire examiner une fois de plus par McCoy. 

Devant ce dernier qui insistait un peu trop à son goût pour avoir une explication de son état physique, avec en prime ses inquiétudes quant à ce que son état pouvait engendrer. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer devant le regard triste et inquiet de son Capitaine et ami, qui le scrutait un peu trop souvent.

Bon sang, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de hurler et de casser des trucs, il avait envie que la lave qui coulait dans ses veines se refroidisse avant que le volcan n'explose. Il n'était pas un surhomme, et gérer autant de choses en même temps devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Quand son quart fut enfin terminé, il se leva prestement afin de sortir de la passerelle et du champ de vision de son capitaine. Ce dernier profita de l'occasion pour rejoindre Spock dans le turbolift avant qu'il ne ferme ses portes.  
\- « Une partie d'échecs, Spock ? Ce soir dans mes quartiers ? »  
\- « Non, foutez moi un peu la paix ! … Capitaine. »  
Il sortit prestement dans le couloir sans se retourner et bouscula presque une Enseigne qui passait par là. 

Jim ne le poursuivit pas, trop surprit par ses propos. Spock semblait suffisamment sur les nerfs, et il n'avait pas envie de faire éclater son état aux yeux de tout le monde. Il irait plus tard s'en charger. Il irait plus tard demander des explications à Spock. 

Il remonta sur la passerelle et s'installa dans son fauteuil avant d'inviter Bones à s'y rendre.  
\- « Merde, Jim, je suis occupé, là. »  
\- « À dans dix minutes. » Fit Kirk en fermant la communication.  
Le médecin finit par arriver. Et Jim lui demanda des nouvelles du Vulcain, comment évoluait son problème et s'il avait trouvé une solution. Normalement, ce genre de discussions devait être mené en privé, mais ils parlaient bas, et il y avait peu de monde sur le pont principal. 

McCoy lui fit donc une analyse précise du Vulcain et de son état, et rien ne semblait s'arranger. Au contraire, cela s'aggravait dangereusement. Et après avoir fait plusieurs analyses, Bones en avait conclu grâce à l'avancement du problème que cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était dans un tel état, environ trois ou quatre, et il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution acceptable. Il avait réussi à modifier un calmant, mais cela ne ferait qu’augmenter de quelques heures l’espérance de vie de Spock. 

Rien de bien concret. 

McCoy insista pour retourner à son travail et Jim acquiesça.

Le Capitaine commença alors à réfléchir de manière approfondie. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir l'état du vulcain plus tôt ? Merde, Spock était son ami, il aurait dû voir un changement dès le départ, et ce n'était que quatre jours après qu'il avait eu connaissance de son problème. Quel piètre ami il faisait. 

Spock était en danger, et il n'y avait rien à faire. En fait, si : il était intimement persuadé que le vulcain savait ce qu'il avait, lui faire cracher le morceau ferait peut-être avancer les choses. Le temps était une chose qu'il n'avait pas, et attendre que Spock se calme un peu serait vain. 

Il laissa donc la passerelle à Sulu et, après avoir convoqué son ami dans ses quartiers, se leva prestement pour les rejoindre au plus vite.

Quand il arriva, Spock se tenait devant la porte, l'air plus qu'énervé, et Jim ne put qu’espérer ne pas avoir à utiliser la manière forte sur lui. Il avait toujours tenu en admiration la force de Spock, mais n'avait jamais voulu l'affronter, et encore moins aujourd'hui, où il paraissait plus menaçant. 

Il ouvrit sa porte et invita le vulcain à pénétrer dans ses quartiers.  
\- « Bon, Spock, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Je sais que vous savez ce que vous avez, et je veux savoir ce qui se passe. »  
\- « Je n'ai rien à vous dire. » Fit Spock en serrant les dents.  
\- « Bon sang, Spock, d'après Bones, vous êtes en danger de mort, peu importe ce que ça peut être, vous ne pouvez pas vous taire. »  
\- « Je vous le redis, je n'ai rien à vous dire. CA-PI-TAI-NE ! » Grogna Spock, les bras croisés.  
\- « SPOCK ! Vous voulez crever, c'est ça ? Ça vous amuse ? Moi pas ! Vous avez été nommé premier officier en second de la flotte entière de Starfleet, vous êtes un élément plus qu'important au bon fonctionnement de l'Enterprise, et vous êtes mon ami. Si je dois assister à la mort de cet ami, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi je risque de le perdre. Oseriez-vous désobéir à un ordre, Spock ? Alors, considérez cela comme un ordre, bien que je n’apprécie pas de faire ça, je vous ordonne de me dire ce qui se passe ! » Hurla-t-il presque.

Spock tournait en rond dans la pièce, comme un lion en cage, attendant avant de répondre.  
\- « Non ! »  
Jim s'approcha de lui et lui saisit les bras afin de le secouer un peu.  
\- « Répondez ! »  
Le capitaine vit passer une lueur de mépris dans les yeux du vulcain et, avant de l'avoir pleinement réalisé, il se prenait un coup sur la joue droite, coup assez violent pour l'envoyer à terre. 

Spock hurla un « NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! » qui lui glaça le sang. Il se releva rapidement afin de faire face au vulcain, mais celui-ci lui tournait maintenant le dos, serrant son uniforme entre ses doigts et parlant avec beaucoup de difficulté.  
\- « Je ne souhaite pas en parler. »  
\- « C'est un ordre Spock ! » Grogna Kirk.   
Spock céda.  
\- « Les Vulcains mâles, subissent tous les sept ans un rituel. »  
\- « Un rituel ? Quel genre de rituel ? »  
\- « C'est très intime comme rituel, nous n’en parlons pour ainsi dire jamais. Un vulcain comprend ça, mais dans tous les cas, cela reste une chose honteuse pour nous. »  
-« Par intime, vous voulez dire d'ordre sexuel ? » 

Spock baissa la tête pour confirmer l'hypothèse.  
\- « Tout les sept ans à-partir du moment où il est mature, un vulcain rentre dans ce qu'on appelle le Pon Farr. Il faut qu'il retourne sur sa planète, afin d'y retrouver sa compagne, ou pour y mourir s'il échoue.  
\- « Le Pon Faar ? »  
\- « On peut traduire cela par fièvre du sang. Cela s'impose à nous, nous domine, nous ôte contrôle et dignité. L'instinct prend le dessus sur la dignité. »  
\- « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu plus tôt ?J'aurais pu vous amener sur la Nouvelle Vulcain ! »  
\- « Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Celle avec qui je devais réaliser le rituel est morte lors de la destruction de ma planète. Il n'y a aucune solution, je n'en vois pas.  
\- « Y a-t-il d'autres moyens de stopper cette fièvre ? »  
\- « L'accouplement et un combat à mort, la méditation permet seulement de soulager un peu la souffrance, mais je n'ai pas connaissance de vulcains ayant réussi à arrêter les effets du Pon Farr par la simple méditation. Et ce sont les seules solutions. »

\- « Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Nous sommes amis, non ? »  
\- « Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet facile à aborder, c'est trop personnel. »  
\- « Bon, je vais essayer de trouver une solution avec McCoy. »  
\- « Non ! Pas McCoy, je ne veux pas qu'il sache, c'est trop honteux. »  
\- « Ce n'est pas honteux, c'est naturel, et puis McCoy est lié par le secret professionnel, sans lui, je doute qu'on trouve une solution, vous avez envie de mourir ? »  
\- « Non ! Et pourtant, je pense que je n'y résisterai pas. »  
\- « Bon, en attendant je vous consigne dans vos quartiers. Tâchez de vous reposer et de réfléchir à une solution, comme par exemple, trouver une autre partenaire… »  
\- « Ce n'est pas si simple ! » Grogna Spock.  
\- « Bon, bon, dans vos quartiers, Spock. Et votre état n’a rien de honteux, on va trouver une solution, on ne va pas vous laissez mourir. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention, viol (plus ou moins car kirk est consentent), violence sexuel du au pon faar, bad sex, wrong sex ! tout ceci est explicite.

Spock et Jim s'étaient quittés, et le capitaine était immédiatement parti vers l'infirmerie après avoir ordonné à Uhura de rentrer en contact d'urgence avec la nouvelle Vulcain, et de demander Spock : il avait terminé sa mission depuis un mois, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. 

Il expliqua la situation à son ami, qui ne manqua pas de pester contre oreilles pointues pour son irresponsabilité. Néanmoins, il améliora le calmant spécial pour Spock. Selon ce dernier, il faisait le même effet que quelques méditations, ce qui n'était pas top, mais mieux que rien. 

Au final, une journée de plus passa sans qu'une solution concrète ne voie le jour.

En réalité, il y avait une solution : trouver une partenaire, mais Spock refusait en bloc, et un combat à mort était proscrit pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes.

Jim était dans ses quartiers, en train de se reposer, allongé sur son lit : il réfléchissait à Spock et à ce que l'Enterprise serait sans lui. Cela le déprimait : il n'avait pas du tout envie que cela se termine de manière aussi sinistre, alors qu'il avait juste à « tirer un coup » pour se tirer d'affaire. 

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Spock refusait de choisir une autre compagne. Uhura s'était même proposée, mais il avait refusé, et ne voulait pas expliquer pourquoi.

Il se frotta les yeux et retourna finalement sur la passerelle. 

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'Uhura ne l'interpelle.  
\- « Capitaine ! On a enfin la connexion avec la nouvelle Vulcain. » Annonça-t-elle.  
\- « Dans la salle de conférence, dites à McCoy de venir. » Fit le blond en sortant de la passerelle d'un pas rapide, suivi un peu plus tard par Uhura qui se souciait toujours de son ami, malgré qu’ils ne soient plus ensemble. 

Bones les rejoignit peu après, et Kirk lança la connexion écran. Spock Prime était là, se demandant pourquoi on avait encore besoin de son aide. Si lui et son Enterprise avait eus le droit à ça, ça aurait arrangé pas mal de choses... 

Mais l'Enterprise n'était pas censé être un équipage d’assistés. Alors, quoi qu'ils demandent, il ne répondrait pas. Il resta néanmoins courtois : revoir les membres d'équipage était toujours plaisant quand même, en dépit du fait qu’il venait d’une autre ligne temporelle.   
« Bonjour, Jim. » Fit-il d'une voix neutre.  
\- « Bonjour Spock. Désolé de vous appeler, mais là, on est dans une situation relativement complexe. On a besoin de votre aide. »  
\- « À quel propos ? Au fait, mon homologue n'est pas là ? »  
\- « C'est justement à son propos que nous voudrions vous parler. »  
\- « Il est entré en Pon Farr. » Termina McCoy de son fameux ton énervé et sarcastique.  
\- « Oh, je vois ! » Répondit Spock Prime, reconsidérant un instant ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt.  
\- « J'imagine que vous aussi, vous avez dû y faire face. Comment l'avez-vous passé ? » Demanda le blond.  
\- « Ma planète n'était pas détruite, j'ai pu y retourner. Ce qui n'est pas le cas actuellement. Vous avez pensé venir sur la nouvelle Vulcain ? »  
\- « Oui, mais on est trop loin pour le temps qu'il reste. »  
\- « Combien de temps ? »  
\- « Je dirais au mieux deux jours. » Répondit McCoy. 

Spock Prime sembla réfléchir un instant.  
\- « C'est court ! Il y a deux façons de calmer la fièvre du sang : l'accouplement ou un combat à mort. Étant donné que le combat à mort n'est pas possible ici, il va falloir lui trouver une partenaire. Mais je dois vous prévenir, Le Pon Farr est de base assez violent, et dans les derniers jours, c'est pire.  
\- « J'ai pensé tenir ce rôle, même si on est plus ensemble, mais il refuse. » Fit Uhura. 

Spock Prime releva un sourcil.  
\- « C'est parce que l'accouplement entraîne la formation d'un lien entre les partenaires. Un vulcain n'as pas forcément envie de choisir n'importe qui. Normalement, le problème ne se pose pas, le partenaire étant choisi à 7 ans. »  
\- « Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. » Coupa la brune, vexée.  
\- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais un vulcain choisira toujours un partenaire avec qui il a une chance de relation stable et intéressante. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas entre vous. Au-delà de ça, un vulcain choisira un partenaire en fonction du lien qu'ils partagent. »  
\- « Mais on avait commencé à créer un lien. »  
\- « J'imagine, oui ! Les liens chez les Vulcains ont un ordre hiérarchique, bien qu'en général on n’en crée qu'un seul. Son premier lien était avec T'Pring, mais il a été brisé quand elle est morte avec la planète. Il a donc été remplacé par un second lien qui, logiquement, doit être celui qu’il tissait avec vous, au vu de ce que vous me dites. Cependant, même si c'était le cas, ça ne signifie forcément pas qu'il aurait accepté. Son attention à votre égard aurait juste été renforcée, mais vu que ça ne semble pas être le cas, c'est qu'il a dû créer un lien avec une autre personne avant vous. »

\- « Une autre personne, mais qui ? » Grogna le docteur mécontent de toute cette histoire.  
\- « Ça je ne sais pas, mais c'est la seule explication logique. »  
\- « Mais pourquoi il ne nous dit pas qui ? Il en va de sa vie, quand même ! » Protesta Jim.  
\- « Peut-être qu'il... » Spock Prime s’arrêta dans sa phrase et sembla réfléchir un instant avant de continuer sa phrase. « Peut-être ne sait-il pas avec qui il a tissé ce lien. »  
\- « Comment ça se pourrait ? » Siffla Bones. « Je croyais que les Vulcains avaient une très bonne mémoire, infaillible, même. »  
\- « C'est le cas. J'ai ma petite idée de qui il pourrait s’agir, mais j'aimerais en parler avec Jim… Seul-à-seul. »  
\- « Pourquoi juste avec Jim ? » Protesta le médecin.  
\- « Bones ! » Incita Jim. « On n’a pas le temps de tergiverser sur ce genre de questions. »  
\- « Oui, bon, de toute façon, je suis médecin, pas marieur. » Grommela-t-il en suivant Uhura vers la sortie.

\- « Alors, c'est qui ? » Demanda Jim, extrêmement curieux de savoir qui pourrait sauver la vie de son ami et de son premier officier.  
\- « Vous, Jim. » Répondit Spock de manière presque compatissante.  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Je m'explique. Lorsque Vulcain a été détruite, le lien qu'il avait avec sa promise s'est brisé, et peu après, vous êtes venu me voir. »  
\- « Je n'ai pas créé de lien avec Spock, à-moins qu'un lien ne se crée simplement en touchant une personne, alors n'importe qui se lierait à lui rien qu’en le bousculant. »  
\- « Non, pas avec le Spock actuel, mais avec moi. Lorsque j'ai opéré une fusion mentale avec vous, Jim, le lien a dû se créer de lui-même : avec le Jim de ma ligne temporelle, j'avais un lien très fort. Lorsque je suis passé dans votre esprit, et vous dans le mien, le lien s'est tissé tout naturellement, il aura suffi que vous et Spock ayez été en contact alors qu'il était fragilisé émotionnellement, pour vraiment mettre le lien en place. »

\- « Quoi ?! Nan, attendez, ça voudrait dire que j'ai un lien avec vous, pas avec Spock, enfin pas avec le Spock qui est sur le vaisseau Enterprise, là, maintenant. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, votre affaire… »  
\- « Et pourtant logique : nous sommes identiques, le lien ne discerne donc aucune différence entre nous deux. C'est la seule explication, à moins qu'il ne se soit lié à quelqu'un d'autre, mais dans ce cas, il aurait cherché à la retrouver. »  
\- « Oui, mais si cette personne est sur une planète, il n'aurait pas pu la retrouver. »  
\- « Il vous aurait demandé de changer le cap, et si vous aviez refusé, il aurait même pu détourner l'Enterprise. »  
\- « Ça sent le vécu, ça ! »

\- « Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé, Jim. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais il faut croire que si. »  
\- « Attendez ! Et je dois faire quoi, moi, maintenant ? »  
\- « Essayez de lui expliquer la situation, au moins. Sur ce, désolé, et bon courage. Mais faites attention tout de même : un Vulcain ne peut contrôler la fièvre du sang, ça s'impose à lui et le domine, la logique n'existe plus. »  
\- « D'accord ! » Fit Jim avant de saluer le Vulcain pour lui dire au revoir.

Spock Prime coupa la connexion, laissant un Jim abasourdi. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, car réfléchir reviendrait à admettre que la seule solution pour sauver Spock serait de…   
« Non, non, non, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser… » Tentait-il de se convaincre avec difficulté, sachant très bien au fond de lui de quoi il retournait. 

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Mccoy rentra dans la salle de conférence.  
\- « Alors ? » Demanda-t-il à Jim, espérant qu'il y ait enfin une solution.  
\- « Bones ! » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place au doute.   
Pas un mot de plus n'était nécessaire pour que le docteur comprenne.  
\- « Merde ! »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk s'était retiré dans ses quartiers : il avait besoin de réfléchir, besoin de trouver une solution. Enfin, la solution, il l'avait, mais il y avait un sérieux problème : il était désormais la seule chance de Spock de rester en vie. 

Ils étaient liés par un lien qui avait remplacé celui formé avec T'Pring, il ne pouvait donc pas espérer trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui accepterait de jouer ce rôle.   
« Qui voudrait jouer ce rôle de toute façon… » pensa-t-il.   
Il y avait bien Uhura, voire Chapel, étant donné que McCoy lui avait fait savoir qu'il était attiré par Spock, mais de toute façon, il était là, et passait donc directement en première position dans les choix possibles.

Ils étaient également trop loin de la nouvelle Vulcain sur laquelle ils auraient pu se rendre et peut-être brisé le lien entre eux : le peuple de Spock l'aurait aidé. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard. Spock était sur la fin de son Pon Farr, et s'il n'était pas soulagé bientôt, il mourrait.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait laisser mourir Spock ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui ? 

Se sacrifier ? Il n'allait pas mourir, juste baiser. 

Kirk sourit : définitivement, il rajouterait une espèce à son tableau de chasse. Mais en tant que Capitaine du vaisseau, il n'avait le droit à aucune relation avec ses officiers, ce serait donc une faute dans le règlement de Starfleet.

Mais laissé quelqu'un mourir pour une simple histoire de règlement n'était pas son genre, et il l'avait déjà prouvé.

Mais avec Spock ?

Il se leva : il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir et qu'il agisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Spock souffrait de sa fièvre du sang, et lui restait là, à tergiverser sur des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il était un homme d'action, la réflexion, c'était pour Spock.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers les appartements de son numéro un : il était tard, et il ne croisa pas grand monde dans les couloirs. Il ne prit pas non plus la peine de prévenir McCoy : il l'aurait fait davantage réfléchir.

Il appuya sur un bouton situé sur une petite console à-côté de la porte de Spock afin de l'ouvrir, mais l'ordinateur refusa. Kirk sourit : en tant que Capitaine il avait le droit d'entrer où il voulait. Il appuya à nouveau sur un bouton et prononça.  
\- « Capitaine James T Kirk, code d'autorisation Alpha Alpha 468002.  
\- « Accès autorisé. » Répondit l'ordinateur en ouvrant la porte.

Kirk entra dans l'antre chaud de son premier officier. Deux lumières basses rouges éclairaient la pièce faiblement, mais il put tout de même voir le désordre de l'appartement : plusieurs objets jonchaient le sol, et une poterie cassée menaçait les pieds nus. 

Il s'approcha d'un pas lent vers le lit où reposait le Vulcain : il semblait dormir, mais la respiration accélérée et haletante de Spock lui fit savoir qu'il était bien éveillé, mais approximativement calme. Spock Prime l'avait mis en garde, mais finalement ça semblait aller. Il allait lui expliquer la situation et le pousser à choisir la bonne solution… 

Autrement dit : Lui.  
\- « Spock ! »  
Spock bougea un peu sa jambe. Et Kirk s'approcha du lit jusqu'à secouer un peu le vulcain. Ce dernier sentit son feu intérieur s’intensifier, ses sens devinrent encore plus fous. Oh non, pourquoi Jim l'avait-il touché ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il brûlait, il avait besoin de se soulager, et cette main, oh, cette divine main, elle le provoquait impudemment, le faisant reculer dans ses dernières limites et ses derniers retranchements, il devait résister…

Résister ? Pourquoi résister ?

Avant même que Kirk n'ait eu le temps de commencer son explication de la situation, le Vulcain avait déjà sauté sur lui et avait plaqué violemment sa main contre sa bouche. Même dans la pénombre, Jim pouvait voir les yeux sombres de Spock couverts d'un voile blanc presque vitreux, et le blanc de ses yeux verdissaient, injectés de sang, par la fatigue et l'éreintement. 

Jim le trouvait presque effrayant dans sa force, son attitude et son apparence.

Spock le jeta rapidement sur le lit, ce qui surprit le capitaine qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à une telle réaction. Il commença à paniquer en voyant Spock monter sur lui, l'immobilisant. Il essaya néanmoins de se débattre, mais c'était sans compter la force Vulcaine de son numéro un. Il lui saisit les deux bras pour les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête, resserrant sa prise quand il sentit que sa proie essayait de se libérer.

Jim avait mal, Spock utilisait bien trop sa force. Il essaya de se dégager, mais le Vulcain resserra sa prise encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit de craquement suivi d'une grande douleur. 

Son os, Spock venait juste de briser un de ses os…

Il retint un grognement de souffrance : ça y est, il comprenait ce que les deux Spock avaient voulu dire : pas de logique, pas de contrôle, juste une bête dominée par ses instincts.

Il se calma un peu, afin de ne pas attiser davantage les foudres de son ami et provoquer un combat qui se finirait par la mort de l'un d'eux. Ses membres furent libérés, mais à-peine eut-il le temps de souffler que déjà, il sentait qu'on lui arrachait son uniforme, ainsi que son pantalon. 

Là, Jim prit vraiment peur et commença à se débattre plus violemment, essayant d'appeler le Vulcain pour qu'il se calme, qu'il se maîtrise un minimum, qu'il ne cherche pas à se satisfaire de cette façon, une façon qui ressemblait plus à un viol qu'autre chose, alors que Jim était d'accord de toute façon pour soulager la fièvre sanguine de son ami. 

Le souffle de Spock était bruyant, il ressemblait à celui d'un animal, d'une bête affamée et souffrante.

Il sentit deux mains sur ses hanches le tirant fermement pour être plus proche du corps chaud du dominant, et sans crier gare, Spock le pénétra. La douleur qui le déchira traversa toute son échine dans un violent frison de douleur. 

Une larme perla au coin de son œil, et il eut envie de hurler, mais il n'en fit rien, essayant tant bien que mal de supporter et de respirer : il avait déjà eu des expériences homosexuelles. Très peu, certes, mais il avait toujours fait attention aux règles de sécurité, et surtout, il n'avait jamais été soumis.

C'était donc sa première fois, et il la vivait dans la douleur.

À-peine quelques secondes plus tard, Spock bougeait déjà ses hanches, il les bougeait de façon rapide et par coups secs. Jim voulut se débattre et commença à frapper le Vulcain pour qu'il le laisse tranquille un moment, qu'il le laisse souffler et s'habituer, mais plaqué dans un lit en pleine position de soumission, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. 

Il stoppa ses tentatives quand il sentit une main lui serrer le cou : il s'en souvenait, de cette main qui avait déjà essayé de le tuer. Là, c'était plus pour le tenir tranquille, mais ça restait très désagréable.

Ses reins brûlaient, et dans la douleur, il pouvait entendre son ami grogner, haleter. 

Quand enfin, il daigna lui lâcher le cou, ce fut pour se saisir de ses hanches afin d'entamer un rythme encore plus rapide. Le sexe imposant et dur de Spock le pénétrait sans retenue, le violait, lui prenait son âme, le brisait. 

Mais ce nouveau mouvement lui fit ressentir autre chose que de la douleur : du plaisir aussi, un plaisir dur, un plaisir douloureux, mais du plaisir quand-même. 

Maigre consolation.

Spock se retira un instant, et Kirk en profita pour se libérer de l'emprise du sang vert, se faufilant entre ses doigts. Il faillit s'écrouler une fois les deux pieds posés au sol, mais continua à avancer vers la sortie. 

Sa bonne résolution, il ne l'avait pas oubliée, mais la douleur était trop grande pour ne pas avoir envie d'y échapper quelques instants... Mais c'était sans compter sur Spock, qui le plaqua au mur et le pénétra une nouvelle fois. Jim gémit à ce moment-là : il crut qu'il allait tomber, tant ses jambes étaient faibles au point de ne plus tenir, mais il resta quand même debout, à subir la folie et la puissance sexuelle de son ami. 

Deux mains se glissèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses pour le forcer à les écarter davantage, serrant allègrement les doigts sur la chair tendre, le forçant en même temps à s'empaler plus sur le sexe dressé. Les coups de reins se firent plus lents et plus doux, mais pas encore assez pour Jim. Il cessa pourtant de se battre : il était venu pour soulager Spock, après tout, alors, autant rester tranquille le temps que ça passe.

Il sentit les doigts brûlants remonter le long de son corps, le souffle chaud sur son cou, les lèvres humides contre sa peau, le son du désir et de la bestialité remplissaient ses oreilles. Les doigts remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et se posèrent de façon à entrer en fusion mentale : c'est ce que Jim comprit quand une intense chaleur traversa ses sens et son corps de l’intérieur, quand un désir fou et impérieux le pénétra. 

Il sentait la lave couler dans ses veines… Est-ce que c'était ses veines ? 

Il ressentait aussi de la peine, de la colère, du désir, de la frustration, de la satisfaction grandissante, de la tristesse, de l'amour… Une folie pour ses sens. Il ne sentait presque plus la douleur dans ses reins maintenant, tout était trop mélangé, tout était trop fort, trop intense… 

La douceur emplit cependant son esprit. Au bout d'un moment, il vit quelques images qu'il ne reconnut pas, des sons, des voix, et de la musique… Il se sentait bien.

Puis il revint à la réalité : il sentit de nouveau la douleur, mais elle semblait perdue dans son corps, il n'aurait pas su dire où il avait mal. Il sentit qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur… Le sol, peut-être ? 

Le temps lui sembla à la fois incroyablement court et incroyablement long, une mélodie demeurait dans sa tête, restant de sa fusion mentale avec Spock, des images en défilaient encore, des sons, des voix, des sensations, mais il n'arrivait pas à les saisir, à les analyser, et il ne savait pas si cela venait de lui ou de Spock. 

Il se sentait bien et il se sentait mal, il avait chaud… Trop chaud… 

Si chaud que ça le brûlait.

Il sentit alors que son corps reposait sur quelque chose de plus moelleux, de plus doux et confortable, et toujours cette chaleur : ça y est, il savait maintenant d'où elle venait. 

Plus de son visage, mais de ses doigts, de ses mains, elle glissait par les mains et remontait dans ses bras jusqu'à son cœur : il pouvait la sentir, cette main brûlante qui lui faisait sentir tout ça en lui caressant les phalanges. Il sentait les lèvres humides sur sa nuque. Spock raclait parfois ses dents sur sa peau, il devait avoir envie de le mordre, pensa Jim, mais il n'en faisait cependant rien.

Il entendait le claquement de ses fesses contre les cuisses de Spock qui continuait à le prendre avec force, le faisant se cambrer. Mais ce qu'il voulait, lui, maintenant, c'était embrasser ces lèvres humides et ardentes, ce qu'il fit sans se priver une fois qu'il eut réussi à se retourner.

Elles étaient si douces, si bonnes à goûter… Et cette langue semblait être le nectar qui lui manquait. Il sentit alors la jouissance parcourir ses cellules et le faire vibrer.

Kirk et Spock jouirent en même temps, et quand la force de l'orgasme acheva de les parcourir, ils s'écroulèrent en sueur sur le lit, l'un sur l'autre. Kirk fut soulagé : ce devait être terminé, il allait pouvoir souffler, reprendre ses esprits et voir Spock faire de même… 

Mais il s'était trompé, le vulcain n'avait pas encore terminé. Il sentit le sexe palpitant le pénétrer à nouveau, et il ne put retenir quelques larmes de douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à détendre ses muscles, et chaque coup de reins constituait une torture de plus. 

Il pria pour que ça s’arrête, mais jamais son vœu ne fut exaucé, pas une seconde son corps n’eut du repos dans cette tempête de sexe où le vulcain ne semblait pas faiblir. 

Au bout d'un moment, il perdit la notion du temps, resserra ses bras sur lui et ferma les yeux en espérant que ça s’arrête… Puis il les rouvrit et il vit flou : de petits points virevoltaient devant ses yeux. 

Il ne se sentait pas bien : tout son corps brûlait de douleur sous les va-et-vient incessants de Spock, alors il se laissa tomber dans les filets de l'inconscience…


	7. Chapter 7

« Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Mais qu'ai-je fait ? » Se lamentait Spock dans sa salle de bains, n'osant même pas se regarder dans le miroir. 

Ce matin, il s'était levé poisseux, humide, et surtout, étalé ni plus ni moins sur son capitaine, nu et dans le même état que lui. Plus de trace de sa fièvre du sang, le Pon Farr avait été accompli…

Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : il avait couché avec Jim, avec son capitaine, il n'avait simplement pas pu se retenir. En entendant cette voix, il avait eu peur qu'elle lui dise qu'on l'abandonnait, qu'il n'était pas assez important… 

Et voilà qu'il avait violé son capitaine, qu'il l'avait forcé à faire ces choses avec lui… Comment avait-il put faire une chose pareil ?

Il s'était redressé rapidement échappant à cette peau qu'il avait contre lui, à ce corps, à cet homme. Il y avait quelque chose de dégouttant, il ressentait du dégoût. C'était lui, il se dégoûtait. Il s'était frotté les yeux, grognant alors que son corps balayait les dernières traces du Pon Faar, avant de se diriger en vitesse dans la salle de bain, sans même prendre le temps de voir si son capitaine allait bien, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas le regarder, ni le toucher, il n'en avait pas le droit, il se sentait tellement coupable.  
Il se glissa dans sa douche et s'accroupit avant de faire glisser l'eau sur son corps, ses mains recouvrant son visage et sa honte. Il avait froid, l'eau était gelée pour lui, mais il méritait bien cette punition. 

« Mais bon sang, qu'ai-je fait ? ».

\KS/JackB\KS/

Le premier quart avait commencé, et pourtant, Kirk n'était pas sur la passerelle. C'était lui qui démarrait le premier quart, le premier officier ne venait qu'au deuxième et terminait par contre un quart plus tard, son absence était donc normale… 

Mais où était donc le capitaine ?

Chekov, qui commençait aussi au premier quart, appela McCoy pour lui signifier l'absence de Jim. Bones grommela allègrement, mais fit savoir qu'il s'en occupait. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine. Sans même prendre le temps de sonner, il ouvrit la porte avec son pass de médecin du bord, le seul droit de passage presque identique à celui du capitaine qui lui octroyait notamment le droit d'ouvrir la porte du capitaine en cas d’urgence médicale. 

Il ne trouva personne dans la chambre.

Il se souvint alors de la situation de Spock et de Jim. Ayant un lien avec Spock, Jim était le candidat logique à la résolution du Pon Farr du Vulcain. Il se dirigea donc vers les appartements du premier officier, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, et avec le même passe-droit, pénétra dans l'antre étouffante. 

Il remarqua bien vite le désordre de la pièce et l'odeur âcre de la sueur et du sperme. Quand il aperçut son Capitaine affalé sur le lit et endormi, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il sauta au chevet de son ami et commença à l'examiner.

Il n'était pas juste endormi : il était inconscient, et ses bras étaient couverts de bleus, surtout l'un d'eux, glorifié d'une énorme tache noire. Il observa le reste du corps brièvement… 

Puis souleva un morceau de drap, où plusieurs marques de sang coloraient le blanc du tissu. Cela lui suffisait amplement pour s’imaginer ce que ça avait du être. Il appela tout de suite ses infirmiers les plus discrets ainsi que Chapel : il fallait qu'il examine Jim mieux que ça et qu'il le soigne.

Il prit le temps néanmoins de lui remettre son sous-vêtement… 

Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas vu le Vulcain. 

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que déjà, il conduisait son capitaine et ami à l'infirmerie. Oh, Spock paierait, mais plus tard…

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock reçut un appel de la passerelle : Chekov lui demandait s'il pouvait y venir. Les pensées du vulcain se réorganisèrent en vitesse. Jim aurait dû commencer le quart ce matin-là, mais étant probablement toujours allongé dans son lit, il n'avait pas pu s'y rendre. 

Il jeta un bref regard vers sa chambre et son lit, mais ne vit personne. Il demanda alors à Chekov si Jim était sur la passerelle, et le jeune russe lui répondit que McCoy était en train de l'examiner à l'infirmerie pour une intoxication alimentaire. 

Spock comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Et pour une fois, il remercia intérieurement la discrétion du Docteur, même s’il avait sûrement menti davantage pour protéger Jim que lui. 

Cette excuse n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais été valable en tant normal, on ne pouvait pas tomber malade avec la nourriture des synthétiseur, mais Jim était connue pour ses réactions vive à certain produit ou élément qui convenait pourtant à tout le monde. En témoignait le retinax V qu'il n'avait jamais put prendre, ou encore le fait qu'il est toujours un effet secondaire pour les vaccins ou une bonne partie des médicaments. Ce qui en soit rendait la tache de Bones plus difficile quand il devait le soigner. Aussi cette excuse bidon était valable pour Jim, bien que ridicule.

Il indiqua qu'il arrivait d'ici une dizaine de minutes, s'habilla en vitesse et rangea très vaguement son appartement avant de se rendre sur la passerelle. Il avait retrouvé son calme et son visage froid très Vulcains qu'il avait perdus pendant sa fièvre. 

Il demanda un bref rapport de la situation actuelle, et alla directement à sa console après avoir ordonné à Sulu de prendre une direction bien précise vers une planète du système qu'ils étaient en train d'explorer.

McCoy, quant à lui, grommelait et pestait contre oreilles pointues. Il avait placé Jim dans la seule véritable chambre de son infirmerie, pour plus de discrétion. C'était aussi parce que c'était le coin le plus confortable, car rarement utilisé. 

Il avait réussi à réveiller son ami, mais lui avait immédiatement donné un sédatif pour le faire dormir, afin qu'il n'ait pas plus honte de son état. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse seul afin d'ausculter Jim. 

Même s'il savait que les trois membres qu'il avait sollicités pour emporter Jim avaient très probablement compris ce qui s'était passé, ou au moins avaient des théories proche de la vérité, il n'avait pas envie de faire plus de témoins, donnant plus de preuves pouvant incriminer Spock et compromettant l'image de Jim auprès de son équipage. 

Il ne savait pas non plus ce que Jim réservait pour Spock, mais s'il devait donner des preuves contre Spock, son témoignage serait suffisant. En attendant, il avait surtout envie de soigner convenablement son ami.

Son corps était tendu et avait subi beaucoup de tensions. Un de ses bras était cassé en deux endroits, il avait de nombreux hématomes sur le corps, et notamment des traces de doigts sur le cou. À part cela, rien de bien grave, excepté les déchirures au niveau de son intimité, qui expliquaient le sang sur les draps. 

Rien que pour ça il avait envie d'étrangler de vulcain qui n'avait même pas pensé à prendre un peu de précautions, et avait sûrement fait vivre à Kirk un enfer.

Après avoir appliqué tous les soins, il laissa son ami dormir quelques heures et se réveiller naturellement. Il vint alors à son chevet et passa son tricordeur médical autour de lui, Kirk le poussa de sa main bien vite, dérangé.  
\- « Comment tu te sens, Jim ? »  
\- « Ça va, j'ai un peu mal... Enfin. Comment va Spock ? »  
\- « Tu demandes comment va Spock, après ce que cette espèce de gobelin t'a fait ? Il t’a grillé les circuits, ou quoi ? »  
\- « Bones ! Ne t'énerve pas, je vais bien. »  
\- « Bien ? Mon cul, oui ! Il t'a sacrément abîmé. »  
\- « Oui, bon, il va bien ? » Insista Kirk.  
\- « Oh sûrement, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Il est depuis ce matin sur la passerelle et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu de problème. Il n'est pas venu me voir, donc j'imagine que ça va. »

Kirk se reposa sur le matelas et laissa Bones terminer de l'ausculter. Puis, jugeant qu'il avait assez dormi, essaya de se lever en dépit des contre-indications de son médecin. Mais une douleur aiguë lui vrilla les reins, et il plia les genoux sous la douleur avant d'arriver à se redresser avec difficulté.  
\- « Tes lombaires ont beaucoup pris, alors reste assis ! » Ordonna Bones.  
\- « Il faudrait peut-être que je retourne sur la passerelle. » Grogna Kirk.  
\- « Avec une intoxication alimentaire, j'imagine qu'on ne t'en voudra pas, si tu n'y vas que demain ! »  
\- « Intoxication alimentaire ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? »  
\- « Si, mais ça t'appendra à ne pas me prévenir, alors que ta vie est en jeu. »  
\- « Ma vie n'était pas en jeu, Bones. »  
\- « Ah oui ? Il t'a pourtant cassé le bras, et les marques sur ton cou sont assez significatives. »  
\- « Mouais. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? »  
\- « Comment ça ? »  
\- « Eh bien, tu le transfères ? Tu le mets aux arrêts ? »  
\- « Hein ? Rien de tout ça, j'ai l'intention de le garder comme premier officier. »

Bones leva un sourcil surpris.  
\- « Tu comptes ne rien faire ? »  
\- « Non. J'étais consentant, et même si, logiquement, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de relations, avec mes officiers, c'était juste une fois. Spock est tiré d'affaire, on oublie tout ça. »  
\- « Fais ce que tu veux, moi je te suis, même si j'estime que tu devrais au moins le punir pour ce qu'il a fait. »  
\- « J'y réfléchirai. » Dit Jim seulement pour la forme et surtout faire taire son ami.  
\- « Bon, tu veux absolument retourner sur la passerelle ? »  
\- « Bien sûr. » Sourit Kirk.

Bones attrapa un hypospray et lui envoya une dose de médicaments dans le cou, ce qui fit grimacer le capitaine.  
\- « C'est un relaxant doublé d'un antidouleur, ça t'évitera de marcher en canard dans les couloirs. Je te laisse aller sur la passerelle, mais je t'interdis de courir n'importe où sur le vaisseau. Tu restes calme, et tu essaie de te reposer. »  
\- « Merci, Bones. » Jim se leva et commença à se diriger vers le couloir.  
\- « Et envoie-moi ce satané Vulcain ! »

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Cap... Capitaine sur la passerelle. » Fit Chekov en voyant arriver Kirk.  
Spock libéra le fauteuil et retourna vers sa console, passant juste à côté de son capitaine. Il l'évita un peu et n'osa même pas le saluer.

Kirk ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit paisiblement sur le fauteuil de commande déjà chaud et confortable. Il avait toujours un peu mal aux reins, mais ne laissa rien paraître avant que la journée ne soit terminée. Il ordonna à Spock de se rendre dans la section médicale pour passer un examen. Et celui-ci y alla sans broncher.

Il rentra dans ses quartiers et s'installa à son bureau : il avait quelques papiers dont il devait s'occuper. Quand il eut terminé, il passa aux avis de transfert : il en avait quatre, cette fois-ci, ça arrivait régulièrement, quelques changements de personnel…

Il fut néanmoins surprit quand il vit le sceau de son premier officier.

De son côté, Spock avait affaire au regard dur et incendiaire de Bones, qui lui en voulait de s'en être pris à son ami. Néanmoins, ils ne communiquèrent pas, pas même un mot. McCoy jugea que Spock allait désormais bien, qu'il avait retrouvé pratiquement toute sa forme. 

En partant, il ne résista pas à envoyer une pique au Vulcain.  
\- « Vous auriez quand-même pu lui rendre visite, ou à défaut demander de ses nouvelles, espèce de bâtard aux oreilles pointues, ça aurait été respectueux, après ce qu'il a fait pour vous. »  
Spock ne releva pas la remarque et partit de l'infirmerie. 

C'est dans les couloirs qu'il entendit un appel de la part de Kirk lui demandant de se rendre dans ses quartiers. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas morne, prêt à recevoir la sentence.

Quand il entra dans la pièce qu'il connaissait maintenant assez bien, il vit son capitaine assis sur son fauteuil, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Spock attendit que Jim parle, ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes en attrapant sauvagement une feuille de couleur verte.  
\- « Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il durement.  
\- « Ma lettre de démission, Capitaine. » Répondit Spock en baissant les yeux et en se reculant d'un pas pour tenter d'épargner à son capitaine davantage sa présence.  
\- « Je refuse ! »  
\- « Il est tout-à-fait logique que vous décidiez de me mettre aux arrêts, et je m’y soumets sans la moindre résistance. »  
\- « Aux arrêts ? Pourquoi je vous mettrais aux arrêts ? » Fit Kirk, étonné.

\- « Pour ce que j'ai fait… Ce que je vous ai fait. C'est impardonnable, et il est logique et normal que vous ne souhaitiez plus ma présence à bord de l'Enterprise. Je me soumettrai à la sanction que vous me donnerez pour mon crime. »  
\- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous destituer de vos fonctions, d'ordonner votre transfert, de vous mettre aux arrêts, ou de vous infliger une punition. Prenez cette feuille et brûlez-la : je ne veux plus jamais voir ce papier sur mon bureau, est-ce clair ? »  
\- « Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ! Après ce que je vous ai fait ! »  
\- « Mais voyons Spock, vous n'avez rien fait. » Ricana Kirk. 

Spock fronça les sourcils.  
\- « Cessez ce jeu stupide, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Je vous ai violé ! »  
\- « Non, justement, on ne parle pas de la même chose. »   
Le froncement de sourcils de Spock fut sa réponse.  
\- « Vous ne m'avez pas violé ! J’étais consentant. Au pire, si cela est signalé à Starfleet, on pourrait se prendre un blâme, mais rien de plus. »  
\- « Vous déformez la réalité objective des faits. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps, si vous considérez déjà mon viol comme un acte tout autre. »  
\- « Je vous interdis de quitter l'Enterprise pour un motif aussi débile ! »  
\- « Je démissionne de mon poste d'officier scientifique et d'officier en second, c'est mon droit. »  
\- « SPOCK ! Vous voulez tant que ça une punition pour ce que vous avez fait ? Mais vous n'avez rien fait ! »

Jim s'approcha vivement de Spock et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Surpris, le vulcain recula et faillit tomber, mais se redressa et baissa la tête, prêt à prendre un autre coup. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu mal, le coup n'était pas très fort.  
\- « Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait votre demande de démission. Si vous voulez vraiment une punition, considérez que rester sur l'Enterprise est votre punition. »  
Kirk l'attrapa par le col et s'approcha de son visage pour essayer de faire entendre raison au vulcain. 

Celui-ci frôla la peau de Jim : il ressentit tout de suite quelque chose d'étrange, et une fraîcheur qu'il connaissait déjà. Il rejeta violemment la main de son capitaine qui fut un peu surprit, mais ne laissa pas pour autant à Spock le loisir de s'échapper, le plaquant au mur et l'encadrant de ses bras. Spock s'écrasa contre le mur pour éviter tout contact physique. 

Depuis quelques secondes déjà, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, Jim se tenait devant lui et cet humain envoûtait son esprit.  
\- « Je vais vous dire un truc, Spock ! Alors écoutez-moi bien avec, vos oreilles pointues qui, si je me souviens bien, sont assez fines : j'ai appris que j'avais un lien avec vous, alors j'ai décidé, en sachant ce que je faisais, de vous soulager de votre problème. Quand je suis entré dans vos appartements hier, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de vous expliquer. Si par hasard, il y avait eu un autre moyen de vous sauver la vie, j'aurais tout fait pour le mettre en œuvre. Même si seul un combat à mort aurait permis de vous soulager, je me serais porté volontaire pour être votre adversaire sans la moindre hésitation. Je l'ai fait, parce que je suis votre ami, je ne vous demande rien en retour que d'oublier cette nuit, ou de la considérer au mieux comme étant un service rendu par un ami. Bones m'a fait savoir que votre état de santé n'était plus préoccupant, et j'en étais soulagé. J'aimerais maintenant que tout revienne à la normale. » 

Spock avait écouté en silence.  
\- « Qui vous a dit que j'étais lié à vous ? Je l’ignorais moi-même ! »  
\- « Spock Prime. Apparemment, lorsqu'il est entré en fusion mentale avec moi, un lien s'est tissé, remplaçant celui de votre promise, quand vous m'avez étranglé sur la passerelle, sous le coup des émotions, le lien s’est transmis à vous, bien avant que vous ne tissiez un lien avec Uhura. En gros Spock Prime à récréé avec moi le lien qu'il avait avec le Kirk de sa ligne temporelle. »  
\- « Étrange, mais possible. Néanmoins, je doute que vous ayez fait ce choix en pleine conscience des risques que vous encouriez, et je pense que l'autre Spock ne vous a pas vraiment expliqué ce que l'accomplissement d'un Pon Farr signifiait pour un vulcain. »

Jim s'était un peu reculé et avait croisé les bras, il avait bien vu que Spock avait été touché par ses paroles, mais apparemment, il y avait encore un truc qui clochait.  
\- « Quoi encore ? Allez, expliquez-vous, Spock !  
\- « Le Pon Farr est loin de n'être qu'un moment de folie chez les vulcains. » Spock soupira. « C'est une sorte de mariage, on est fiancé à 7 ans et au moment du premier Pon Farr, le lien qui unissait les deux personnes se développe et grandit. »  
\- « Oh ! Mais on en avait déjà un, de lien, avant, alors qu'est-ce-que ça change ? »

Spock ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha du blond, sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait… Il tendit la main jusqu'à son cou pour y déposer les doigts, dégageant un peu le col. Il caressa brièvement les marques apparentes qu'il avait laissées la veille. Se rendant compte de son geste et du regard à la fois perplexe et inquiet de son capitaine, il dégagea sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.  
\- « N'est-ce pas logique d'oublier cette histoire, et de retrouver une relation normale qui nous permettrait à tous les deux d'être à l'aise, et surtout, de rester sur l'Enterprise ? N'est-il pas logique de choisir ce qui pourrait protéger au mieux nos intérêts ? Je reste votre ami. » Fit Kirk, essayant de convaincre le vulcain.  
\- « Il est incertain que nous puissions faire une telle chose. » 

Il le fixa dans les yeux.  
\- « Essayons, Spock, essayons ! »  
Jim se perdait progressivement dans les iris de Spock, ses derniers mots, il les avait prononcés sans véritablement le vouloir. Tout son esprit se perdit, il n'y avait plus de raison, juste de l’instinct, cet instinct qui lui brûlait les lèvres. 

Il se sentait affreusement bien… 

Son corps se rapprocha davantage de celui de Spock. Il savait une chose, c'était son instinct qui le lui murmurait.  
\- « Vous ne démissionnerez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! »  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça, mais il savait que c'était la vérité, comment l'avait-il su ? Il y avait ce « truc », il le ressentait, Spock serait incapable de partir, pour la simple et bonne raison que lui et Kirk étaient désormais plus que de simples amis. Et pourtant, aucun des deux ne le réalisait pleinement.

Le capitaine s'approcha du vulcain, qui ne recula pas en sentant son corps se faire presser par un autre. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages se rapprochaient, leur lèvres étaient proche, trop proche elles se frôlèrent doucement, délicatement, n'osant succomber. Spock sursauta légèrement et se dégagea doucement. Ce léger échange les fit réagir et finalement, Spock sortit de la pièce sans se retourner.  
\- « Oui, essayons ! » Fit-il à voix basse.


	8. Chapter 8

Dire que tout était redevenu normal aurait été une pure erreur. Kirk et Spock restaient courtois entre eux, mais s'évitaient la plupart du temps. Les autres membres de l'équipage l'avaient un peu remarqué, mais personne ne faisait vraiment le rapprochement, à l’exception bien évidement de McCoy et d'Uhura. 

Qu'importe, sur le plan professionnel, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Spock avait largement assez de conscience professionnelle et de contrôle et Kirk en tant que Capitaine ne pouvait de toute façon pas laisser ses problèmes personnels prendre le pas sur ses responsabilités. 

Le vulcain avait difficilement accepté de rester sur l'Enterprise, Kirk lui ayant bien fait comprendre que s'il voulait partir il allait devoir lui donner des raisons plus qu’excellentes, et surtout, qui ne concernait pas le petit incident qui s'était passé. 

Spock s'y était plié.  
\- « Quand arriverons-nous à la base stellaire 34, monsieur Sulu ? »  
\- « D'ici une heure, Capitaine. » Répondit le pilote.  
L'Enterprise devait se rendre sur cette base stellaire afin de récupérer un chargement de grains et le livrer ensuite d'urgence sur une planète voisine, Jimiris. Logiquement, les vaisseaux de la Fédération ne se voyaient pas souvent confier ce genre de mission, ils n'étaient pas des livreurs après tout.

Or, en raison des nombreux pirates dans la zone, cela faisait déjà de nombreuses fois que les chargements étaient interceptés, et la planète en avait largement besoin. Mais juste avant de livrer, ils devaient s’arrêter sur la planète Alcan afin de signer un accord avec les autochtones pour l'exploitation de leur Dilithium.

Le vaisseau s'arrima, et une fois les civilités remplies, le transfert des grains commença. Il fallut une bonne journée pour tout passer, à-cause des différents protocoles et analyse préalable à faire. Kirk avait donc permis à ses hommes de se détendre sur la base, ne laissant que l'équipage minimum sur le vaisseau. 

Lui aussi allait en profiter pour se détendre, et faire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire sur le vaisseau : à savoir, se trouver une compagne. C'est en marchant vers le bar d'un air distrait qu'il bouscula une jeune demoiselle.  
\- « Oh, veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour rater une beauté telle que vous. » Fit-il avec un sourire des plus doux et chaleureux, tout en aidant la jeune femme à se lever.  
\- « Ne vous en faites pas, je suis tête en l'air, et je ne regarde jamais devant moi. » Rigola-t-elle.  
\- « Je m’appelle James Kirk. »  
\- « Et moi, Liana Jones. »  
\- « Enchanté. Si je vous offre un verre, vous me pardonnerez ma maladresse ? »  
\- « Peut-être bien. » Fit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk n'avait jamais eu de problème pour draguer, de problème pour plaire et encore moins pour conclure, chez lui c'était naturel. Il avait toujours pu avoir ce qu'il voulait, s'il s'en donnait les moyens.   
Il était doué, il avait ça dans le sang, et n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème, jusqu'à ce jour-là…  
\- « Tu n'as pas réussi à bander ? » Demanda pour la troisième fois McCoy, qui passait un engin médical autour de Jim afin de récolter des données.  
\- « Je t'ai dit que non ! » Grogna Kirk  
\- « Excuse-moi, mais c'est le genre de chose plutôt rare venant de toi. Tu étais stressé ? »  
\- « Moi, stressé ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »  
\- « C'est peut-être les missions que l'on a en cours qui t’inquiètent. »  
\- « Franchement, Bones, on a déjà eu pire, et je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problèmes. »  
\- « Elle n'était pas assez jolie ? Non, c'est vrai, tu n'as que des pures beautés à tes bras. » Poursuivit McCoy après avoir vu le regard de Jim qui lui faisait bien comprendre que c'était une question stupide.  
\- « Je te dis pas la honte, je me suis fait jeter ! »  
\- « J'imagine. » Ricana le docteur. « Tu es peut-être devenu impuissant ! »  
\- « Déconne pas ! » Siffla le capitaine.  
\- « Mais non, je rigole, il n'y a rien d'anormal dans tes relevés. Ton problème, il vient de là ! » Expliqua-t-il tout en se tapotant la tête.  
\- « Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait clocher. » 

McCoy s'assit devant son ami après avoir sorti une petite bouteille d'alcool.  
\- « Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes, avant ? »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Tu sais, ça arrive. »  
\- « Pas à moi. »  
\- « Non, bien sûr, pas au grand capitaine Kirk, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un humain comme tout le monde. » S'exaspéra Bones. « Est-ce-que c'était la première fois que tu couchais avec quelqu'un depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Spock, il y a quelques mois ? » 

Kirk rougit un peu.  
\- « Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »  
\- « Réponds. »  
\- « Oui, mais j'ai déjà eu des relations homosexuelles, et ça ne m'a jamais posé problème. »  
\- « Tu étais en dessous ? » 

Kirk fronça les sourcils.  
\- « Non ! » Fit-il d'une voix hésitante.  
\- « C'est peut-être ça, alors. »  
\- « Ça quoi ? Je ne suis pas un soumis, Bones ! »  
\- « T'énerve pas, je dis juste qu'avoir été celui qui reçoit, ça a peut-être changé un truc. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce-que je devrais faire alors ? »  
\- « Tester à nouveau avec un mec en tant que dominant. Tu ne veux pas le voir comme ça, mais ce que tu as vécu, c'est un viol, et inconsciemment ça t'a touché. »  
\- « Mouais, je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu par ta théorie. »  
\- « Pense ce que tu veux. Tu te masturbes, sinon ? »  
\- « Oui. »  
\- « Et il n'y a pas de problème ? »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Et à quoi tu penses ? »  
\- « Je ne sais pas trop. »  
\- « Comme si j'allais croire ça. Tu veux surtout ne pas me le dire. Mais la prochaine fois, fais attention, ce à quoi tu penses en… »  
\- « Capitaine ! Nous approchons de la planète Alcan, il faut que vous veniez sur la passerelle. » Coupa le premier officier depuis l’interphone.  
\- « Bon, on continuera cette discussion plus tard, Bones ! »  
\- « D'accord ! »

Cet appel tombait à merveille, il n'avait pas envie d'avouer à Bones que ses pensées érotiques étaient agrémenté de cheveux noir et d'oreilles pointues il ne se l'avouait déjà pas à lui même, il n'allait pas raconter ça à Bones. Il rejoignit la passerelle et salua le chef des autochtones. Ils allaient pouvoir se téléporter sur la planète d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.  
\- « Capitaine, je détecte un puissant orage ionique dans cette zone. Je vous recommande d'être prudent, les charges ioniques peuvent dérégler nos appareils, je recommande de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans le secteur. De plus, la planète Jimiris attend notre chargement de grains. »  
\- « J'en prends note, Monsieur Spock. »  
\- « Je demande la permission de me rendre sur la planète afin d'effectuer des relevés sur l'orage Ionique. »  
\- « Vous pouvez le faire depuis l'Enterprise, pourtant. »  
\- « Oui, mais je ne me fie pas totalement à nos instruments, l'atmosphère de la planète protégera les appareils des dérèglements techniques. Entre outre, les orages ioniques sont rares et nous avons encore peu de données sur ces phénomènes, j'aimerais être sûr que nos relevés sont exacts avant de les envoyer à Starfleet pour qu'ils les analysent. »  
\- « Soit, je vous laisse y aller. »  
\- « Merci, Capitaine ! »  
\- « Monsieur Sulu, vous avez les commandes. »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Jim et une petite équipe s'étaient rendus sur la planète afin de gérer les négociations. Et Kirk fut bien surpris quand le chef des Alcans lui demanda, puisqu'il avait les moyens de les forcer à accepter, s'ils allaient s'en servir. C'était évident que non. 

Ils n'étaient pas des barbares, non plus. Si accord devait être passé, ce serait de gré pour les deux camps, et non par un quelconque tour de force.

Jim entendit gronder : l'orage ionique sévissait depuis déjà pas mal de temps et ne semblait pas se calmer. Spock était descendu à quelques kilomètres de là où lui était, seul, car la montagne où on l'avait déposé possédait un faible taux d'oxygène, et un humain aurait eu plus de mal à y respirer qu'un vulcain.

Après une bonne heure de négociations infructueuses, le capitaine ordonna à ce qu'on les remonte. Il n'avait pas très envie de rester trop proche de l'orage, et les Alcans ne changeraient pas d'avis.

La téléportation réussi à les remonter.  
\- « Spock est rentré ? »  
\- « Non, il n’avait pas encore répondu. Je m’apprête à le remonter. » Fit le Bloody-Shirt préposé au téléporteur.  
La téléportation ne marcha pas immédiatement.  
\- « Il y a un problème avec le téléporteur ? » Siffla Kirk, inquiet de ne pas voir son premier officier se rematérialiser.  
\- « Oui, mais je suis en train de le récupérer ! Attendez… »  
\- « Dépêchez-vous ! »

Quand la rematérialisation fut terminée, c'est d'un air choqué que tout le monde regarda le Spock qui venait d’apparaître et qui semblait, lui aussi, se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Personne n'osa décrocher un mot, et ce fut que McCoy en entrant dans la pièce qui leur rendit vie.  
\- « Jim, ah te voilà. Tiens, Spock, vous avez une barbe, maintenant ? »  
\- « Bones. » Fit Kirk d'une voix basse.

Le Spock Mirror s'approcha d'eux d'un pas sûr.  
\- « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, ici ? » Grogna-t-il. « C'est quoi, ces accoutrements ridicules ? »  
\- « Spock ? » Fit Kirk.  
\- « Je suppose que vous avez déjà détruit les Alcans, Capitaine. L'Empire va pouvoir se servir du Dilithium. »  
\- « Détruire les Alcans, Spock ? Mais vous êtes fou, et pourquoi vous parlez d'Empire ? Nous ne sommes pas un Empire, mais une Fédération. » Siffla McCoy.  
\- « De toute évidence, Bones, le Spock devant nous ne vient pas de chez nous. »

Spock Mirror plissa des yeux et passa d'un pas vif derrière la console de téléportation, commençant à analyser la téléportation qui venait de se dérouler tout en parlant.  
\- « Vous ne comptez pas supprimer les Alcans ? » Demanda-t-il.  
\- « Non, nous ne fonctionnons pas comme ça ici. » Grogna Kirk.  
\- « Alors, comment comptez-vous obtenir le Dilithium de la planète ? »  
\- « Par des négociations. »  
\- « Et de votre côté, ça a marché ? »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Et vous n'allez pas détruire les Alcans ? »  
\- « Non ! Nous ne sommes pas des barbares. » 

Spock Miror leva les yeux vers Jim.  
\- « Moi non plus ! Néanmoins, notre Empire aura ce Dilithium. Hum, il y a eu une surcharge ionique lors de la téléportation, cette surcharge à ouvert une porte entre deux univers. »  
\- « Et où est notre Spock, alors ? Dans votre Empire ? »  
\- « C'est l'hypothèse la plus logique : si je suis ici, il est là-bas. »

Sans plus tergiverser sur la question, il sortit dans le couloir, et plusieurs Bloody-Shirts se retournèrent sur lui. D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers la passerelle.  
\- « Spock ? Vous avez une barbe, maintenant ? » Demanda Chekov en le voyant arriver, ce qui provoqua un retournement de tête général.  
\- « Monsieur Sulu, pointez les phasers et les torpilles sur les villes Alcannes ! »  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Ne discutez pas ! Vous qui, d'habitude, aimez beaucoup détruire, vous allez pouvoir vous amuser. Visez et tirez de façon à ce qu’aucun Alcan ne survive. »  
\- « Ne suivez pas cet ordre, Sulu ! » Grogna Jim en arrivant à sa suite.

Phaser au poing, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à tirer sur Spock. Ce dernier tomba sur le coup paralysant de l'arme, mais se releva rapidement, pas encore paralysé.  
\- « Vous n’êtes pas chez vous, je vous interdis de donner des ordres à mes officiers. »  
Il tira encore, et cette fois-ci, il s'écroula.  
\- « Que se passe-t-il, Capitaine ? » Demanda Chekov de son accent Russe.  
\- « Je n'ai jamais aimé détruire ! » Siffla Sulu qui ne comprenait pas.  
\- « Il y a eu un problème avec le téléporteur, ce Spock vient d'un univers parallèle au nôtre. »  
\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « Sécurité, venez sur la passerelle et emmenez Spock en cellule. »  
\- « Spock en cellule ? » Répondit le lieutenant de la sécurité d'une voix étonnée.  
\- « Vous comprendrez en le voyant de vos yeux. »

La sécurité arriva et emmena Spock Mirror jusqu'en cellule.

Kirk convoqua presque immédiatement une réunion d'urgence afin de trouver une solution à ce malheureux échange. Après plusieurs heures de recherches, Scotty était parvenu à formuler une théorie, mais encore fallait-il la mettre en application, ce qui était assez délicat. 

Il allait lui falloir pas moins d’une journée pour mettre le dispositif en place et régler le téléporteur afin de faire retourner Spock Mirror d'où il venait et récupérer leur Spock.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock Mirror s'était réveillé, et avait immédiatement demandé à voir le Capitaine. Kirk arriva quelque temps après, suivi de McCoy.  
\- « Vous allez bien me laisser sortir tout de même, Capitaine ! »  
\- « Je ne pense pas ! »  
\- « Pourquoi pas ? »  
\- « Vous êtes dangereux ! »  
\- « J'essayais simplement de remettre les choses en ordre en vous obtenant le dilithium, je ne suis pas dangereux. »  
\- « On ne peut pas vous croire. » Siffla McCoy.  
\- « Vous avez besoin de moi, les surcharges ioniques ne sont pas faciles à maîtriser. »  
\- « On se débrouillera très bien sans vous, vous n'êtes pas indispensable. »  
\- « Et mon double non plus ? » Kirk fronça les sourcils.  
\- « évidement que oui, mais lui quand je lui laisse l'Enterprise je sais qu'il ne vas pas aller détruire et massacrer un peuple pacifique. »  
\- « Et si vous ne réussissiez pas ? Je resterais dans cet univers, et l'autre Spock dans mon univers. »  
\- « On ne peut pas vous relâcher ! Ici, on ne fonctionne pas dans la violence ou avec la force. Nous ne l'utilisons qu'en cas de nécessité. »  
\- « Avoir du Dilithium est une nécessité, et pourtant, avec vos méthodes, vous n'en bénéficierez pas. Quelle heure est-il ? »  
\- « 10 heures 30. » Répondit Kirk.  
\- « D'après mes calculs, il reste 8 heures et 12 minutes avant que l'ouverture entre les deux univers ne se referme. Donc, dans 8 heures et 11 minutes maintenant, vous ne pourrez plus récupérer votre Spock. »

Kirk regarda McCoy, c'est vrai, ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix, on pouvait supposer que les capacité des deux Spock était identique et elles étaient plus que nécessaire dans le cas présent, car après tout Spock était le meilleurs officier scientifique du vaisseau, ou du moins l'un des meilleurs, autant mettre toute les chance de leur coté.  
\- « Ne tentez pas de coups fourrés, ou vous resterez à croupir ici le temps qu'on vous renvoie. »  
\- « À la bonne heure. »  
Kirk désactiva le champ de force qui retenait Spock Mirror enfermé. Celui-ci sortit en vitesse tout en jetant un regard insistant à Jim.  
\- « Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester avec des fillettes. »

Le trio se dirigea vers la salle où Scotty travaillait à son dispositif, et Spock Mirror l'aida à le constituer beaucoup plus rapidement que lui ne l'aurait pu.  
\- « Maintenant, il faut mettre une dose très précise d'énergie. » Fit-il.  
\- « Oh ça, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. »  
\- « Quand je dis très précise, je veux dire très précise : 0,01% d'énergie en plus, et ça ne fonctionnera pas. Il vous reste 6 heures et 8 minutes pour envoyer la puissance nécessaire au téléporteur. Exécution, monsieur Scott. »  
L’Écossais regarda son capitaine, n'ayant pas envie d’obéir directement à ce Spock.  
\- « Bon courage Scotty, je vous fait confiance. »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Ils étaient désormais sur la passerelle, Spock Mirror était devant sa console, mais semblait plus être en train de chercher des informations et de se renseigner sur ce monde que de travailler. La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Tout le monde se rappelait de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, et ce n'était pas rassurant. Ce Spock-là était effrayant et les gardes postés sur la passerelle rajoutaient à la crainte collective. 

Y avait-il vraiment un univers aussi noir, aussi mauvais, où leurs homologues s'adonnaient à des activités plus sombres ? C'était effrayant, surtout quand on savait que leur Spock y était actuellement.

Kirk tourna d'ailleurs la tête pour le regarder, et presque au même moment, Spock Mirror tourna la sienne et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Kirk se retourna vivement : Bon Dieu, oui, il était effrayant. Il se demanda un instant comment était son double : était-il impitoyable ? 

Il décida que le meilleur moyen d'avoir une réponse était encore de demander. Bravant sa crainte comme il savait si bien le faire, il s'approcha de ce Spock barbu qui effrayait son équipage. 

Déjà, le voir discuter avec lui leur redonnerait sûrement confiance ou abaisserais un minimum leur crainte.  
\- « Racontez-moi un peu comment est votre monde. » Demanda Kirk en s'adossant contre un mur juste à côté de la console de Spock, l'un des rares endroits où il y en avait un.  
\- « Je crois que la question à laquelle vous voulez vraiment que je réponde est : comment est le Kirk de mon monde ? » Répondit le barbu en levant les yeux. 

Kirk fronça les sourcils, comment avait-il fait pour comprendre ?  
\- « Très bien, alors, comment est mon double ? »  
\- « Impitoyable, et le meilleur Capitaine de l'Empire. »  
\- « Impitoyable ? »  
\- « Il a toujours su anéantir ses ennemis, les écraser sans même les toucher. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment. Il est celui qui a fait couler le plus de sang et il est en passe de devenir l'homme qui est rester le plus longtemps capitaine. » 

Kirk tiqua : dans un autre univers, était-il vraiment aussi horrible ?  
\- « Pour en parler ainsi c'est que vous vous êtes déjà retrouver du mauvais coté pas vrai ? »  
\- « Non, je suis de son coté, bien que ce que vous dites n'est pas tout à fait faux, mais disons que c'est sur un autre terrain. »  
\- « C'est-à-dire ? »  
Spock se leva et ricana à son oreille, ce qui glaça le sang de Kirk.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk était retourné dans ses quartiers : il avait besoin de souffler, juste quelques minutes. 

Dans un peu plus d'une heure, si Scotty n'avait pas réussi à fournir au téléporteur une puissance d'énergie très précise, le retour de Spock, son Spock, serait compromis, et il devrait rester avec l'autre, le Spock barbu et agressif. 

Kirk avait noté beaucoup de ressemblances entre ces deux vulcains, mais le caractère changeait un peu. Ce Spock là était beaucoup plus dominant et sauvage, il avait moins de contrôle, comparé à leur sang vert.

Kirk soupira : il avait peur, peur de perdre son vulcain, son ami… Il n'avait pas envie de garder cet autre Spock avec lui, bien que ses capacités professionnel n'avaient rien à envier à leur version du vulcain. Il voulait voir son Spock. 

« Son » 

Il ne lui appartenait pas, mais c'était le sien, c'était son vulcain.

Quelqu'un entra dans ses quartiers. Il se retourna, fatigué, et croisa le regard de Spock Mirror qui affichait un fin sourire, du moins un sourire chez les vulcains.  
\- « Capitaine ! »  
\- « Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'avez rien à faire dans mes quartiers, partez. »  
Spock Mirror s'approcha rapidement de lui, ce qui surprit le blond.  
\- « Pourquoi me chasser ? J'ai bien vu vos regards sur moi. »  
\- « Mes regards ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »  
\- « Si, vous savez. »

Spock Mirror se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Il était collé à son bureau, et le vulcain n'hésita pas à glisser une de ses jambes entre les siennes avant de collé son corps au sien.  
\- « Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? » Grogna Kirk pris au dépourvu.  
\- « Oh je vois, vous et votre Spock n'avez pas encore franchi le cap ? Je pensais que vous aviez compris tout à l'heure, le terrain sur lequel mon capitaine m'a fait chuter. » 

Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Kirk.   
\- « Il a pris mon corps, et je suis siens sans pouvoir me révolter. »  
Jim ne put dire le moindre mot alors que les lèvres de Spock Mirror ne se posèrent sur son cou, lui coupant toute réplique, qui auraient put sortir, au milieu de sa gorge. Les mains fermes et puissantes vinrent s'aventurer dans son dos. Kirk fut surpris, mais le contact n'était pas si désagréable : ses lèvres humides et chaudes qui lui caressaient la peau, l'embrasant. 

Les mains réveillaient en lui un désir pur, la cuisse qui pressait son entrejambe le faisait plier, affolait ses sens, et savoir que Spock pouvait deviner son érection naissante l'excitait encore plus. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre dégageaient une chaleur nouvelle.

Kirk ne faisait que fondre entre les mains expertes de ce Spock, il essayait de se dégager, mais en vain, il succombait à ce plaisir qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Il sentit qu'on lui mordait un peu la mâchoire, la barbe lui chatouillait le menton, bien vite, une langue vint capturer la sienne sans qu'il puisse protester. Mais voulait-il vraiment résister ?

Il regretta quand il entendit un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Une main glissa jusqu'à ses fesses et descendit jusqu'à sa cuisse.

La sensation lui fit ouvrir un peu les jambes, et bien vite, Spock Mirror s’y pressa, bougeant son bassin pour opérer un frottement entre leurs deux sexes déjà excités.  
\- « Rester sur cet Enterprise ne me déplairait pas tant que ça, un capitaine docile et à dresser est vraiment appréciable, je pourrais me venger des fois où il se défoulait sur moi. »  
\- « Pourquoi mon double serait aussi agressif avec vous ? »  
\- « Il a une profonde colère juste là. »  
Il pointa le cœur de Kirk.  
\- « Et là. » Cette fois-ci, il pointa le ventre. « Il veut se venger de ne pas avoir eu de père je suppose, voilà pourquoi il aime jouer avec moi, je suis plus fort que lui, mais il me domine. »  
\- « Alors, pourquoi vous ne vous vous défendez pas, si vous n'aimez pas ? »  
\- « … »  
\- « Vous l'aimez en fait, c'est pour ça que vous vous laissez faire ! Vous jouez sa pute parce qu'à défaut de vous donner autre chose, vous avez ce privilège. » Grogna le capitaine.  
\- « Ne soyez pas ridicule. Il est juste le chef que j'ai envie de suivre. »  
\- « Foutaises ! »  
\- « Et alors ? De toute façon, je vais rester ici, et faire de vous ma chienne, comme il l'a fait avec moi, je vais m'amuser et enfin pouvoir dominer. »

En entendant cela, Jim leva le poing et envoya une violente droite dans le nez de Spock Mirror qui recula avant de s'écrouler en arrière. Son corps avait beau être identique, son esprit était bien différent de celui de son Spock.  
\- « Vous repartirez sur votre Enterprise. Si vous tenez tant que ça à faire de lui votre chienne. » Dit-il avec dégoût. « Faites-le, vous êtes plus fort que lui. »  
\- « Facile à dire, il me tuerait ! »  
\- « Nooon. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est vrai, après tout, vous les vulcains, vous êtes barbants ! Vous pensez vraiment que dans un monde pareil, il se serait cassé la tête à garder quelqu'un d'aussi chiant qu'un vulcain, intimement ? J'imagine qu'il se fiche de votre solidité face à son agressivité, je ne pense pas qu'il s'inquiéterait beaucoup s'il venait à blesser quelqu'un. »  
\- « Où voulez-vous en venir ? »  
\- « Il ne vous tuera pas, parce qu'il tient à vous, alors vous allez rentrer dans votre putain d'univers et faire ce que vous voulez avec lui, mais pas avec moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le même visage que je suis identique à lui, ce n'est pas moi que vous aimez, c'est lui. »  
\- « Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? »  
\- « Je le sens, c'est tout. »  
\- « Et vous alors ? Vous flambez pour mon double, et pourtant, vous n'avez pas encore cédé, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. »  
\- « Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation. »  
\- « Foutaises. Vous vous retenez, je parie que si vous pouviez, vous le plaqueriez sur sa console et le prendriez. » 

Kirk rougit, combien de fois les avaient-ils imaginer faire la bête à deux dos dans le fauteuil de capitaine ? C'était un scénario qu'il adorait, qu'il trouvait excitant à souhait. Jim se demanda si le duo de l'autre univers ne l'avais pas déjà fait.  
\- « Non. » Mentit-il.  
\- « Vous n'osez simplement pas l'admettre. Ça viendra. »  
« Capitaine, j'ai réussi à envoyer la puissance exacte nécessaire dans le téléporteur, il reste une demi-heure, je conseille à monsieur Spock de se rendre immédiatement en salle de téléportation. » Signala Scotty depuis l'interphone.  
\- « Allons-y, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous et draguer votre Kirk autant que vous le souhaitez. »  
\- « Si je peux avoir un conseil à vous donner, laissez-vous aller ! »

Les deux hommes repartirent en salle de téléportation, et Spock Mirror se mit en place.  
\- « Prêt à téléporter ! »  
\- « Capitaine ! Je prendrai en considération vos mots. »  
Le blond ne répondit pas et activa le téléporteur.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Quand enfin Spock, leur Spock, se rematérialisa après deux bonnes minutes, Kirk fut l'homme le plus soulagé du monde. Il sauta dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Le vulcain se tendit au contact, tandis que Kirk ressentait une profonde chaleur en lui. 

Cet élan de tendresse était un peu déplacé, mais tant pis, de toute façon il n’y avait pas grand monde dans la salle.  
\- « Spock ! Vous revoilà enfin ! Vous allez bien ? »  
\- « Je vais bien. »  
\- « Mon œil, vous avez vu les bleus que vous vous traînez ? » Grogna McCoy.  
\- « Que vous est-il arrivé ? »  
\- « J'ai dû me battre pour prendre les commandes de l'Enterprise, et je dois avouer que ce n'était pas simple, dans un monde où la force règne et où, logiquement, on accède à un poste supérieur en tuant celui qui tient le poste convoité. »  
\- « Vous m'avez tué ? Enfin, vous avez tué l'autre Kirk ? »  
\- « Ne soyez pas ridicule, Capitaine ! J'ai utilisé d'autres méthodes, tout simplement. »

Les deux hommes levèrent un sourcil perplexe, mais finalement, le sujet fut clos, et ils passèrent à autre chose.  
\- « Quand je pense qu'ils vont détruire les Alcans pour leur Dilithium... »  
\- « Je ne pense pas : j'ai réussi à signer un accord avec les Alcans de leur monde pour l'exploitation de leur Dilithium. »  
\- « Comment vous avez fait ça ? »  
\- « Leur terre était infestée, ils n'allaient plus pouvoir se nourrir sans être empoisonnés, je leur ai proposé le grain contre le Dilithium. »  
\- « Mais attendez, le grain, c'était pour la planète Jimiris ! » Siffla McCoy.  
\- « Oui, mais ils avaient décidé de le garder pour eux, pour le vendre au plus offrant. C'était une bien meilleure utilisation. »  
\- « Soit. Bon, venez jusqu'à l'infirmerie, que je vous examine. »  
\- « J'imagine qu'ils vont finir par changer ! Vous avez facilité le travail de l'autre Spock. » Ricana Kirk tout en s'attirant un regard perplexe de la part de son premier officier.


	9. Chapter 9

Spock n'avait pas eu plus que quelques égratignures et quelques bosses, mais McCoy l'avait néanmoins envoyé se reposer dans ses quartiers pour au moins une douzaine d'heures. Il fallait qu'il dorme et qu'il soit au calme. Le Vulcain n'avait pas sommeil, mais consentit quand même à obéir à l'ordre, McCoy aurait largement été capable de lui donner un somnifère alors qu'il était encore debout.

Il voulait retourner à son poste, il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà trop déserté sa place sur la passerelle, mais Jim ne l'aurait jamais laissé y aller, et n'aurait pas osé mettre en doute les paroles de son meilleur ami et médecin de bord. Qu'importe, ses quartiers chauds allaient lui faire du bien.

Kirk, quant à lui, retourna tranquillement sur la passerelle et ordonna de mettre le cap sur Jimiris. De toute façon, les Alcans ne voulaient pas signer l’accord pour le Dilithium, rester plus longtemps aurait été inutile.

L'Enterprise se mit donc en route. La livraison du grain était urgente, et mieux valait ne pas attendre encore trop longtemps. Il tourna sur son fauteuil pour observer toute la passerelle et s’arrêta un instant sur le poste de son premier officier, occupé par un autre officier actuellement. Il avait cruellement envie d'avoir le vulcain à ses côtés.

L'avoir derrière lui avait quelque chose de rassurant et après les événements qui venaient de se dérouler, l'envie d'être sûr que tout était en place le démangeait.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, souvenirs très peu lointain, certes, mais ce qui s'était passé quelques heures avant l’obsédait, il sentait encore les lèvres et le corps de Spock Mirror contre lui, l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie, un vrai délice…

Sans un minimum de contrôle, il se serait perdu sur cette peau chaude, elle l'aurait emporté comme un courant vif et puissant… Mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il ressenti un tel besoin de le toucher, un tel besoin d'être touché par ses mains brûlantes ? Pourquoi son esprit ne pouvait-il pas s’arrêter de penser au Vulcain ?

Il n'avait plus que ça en tête, même actuellement, alors que son numéro un n'était pas sur la passerelle, il avait l'impression de le voir partout. Était-ce parce qu'il avait failli le perdre, lui, son vulcain ?

« Son vulcain… »

Spock ne lui appartenait pas…

« Pas encore… » Murmura une voix au fond de lui qu'il étouffa bien vite.

Non, non, non. Il était James T Kirk, capitaine de l'U.S.S. Enterprise, il avait des responsabilités, des devoirs, des ordres, des obligations, des règles à respecter…

… Et une putain d'érection !

Il croisa les jambes et baissa son haut.  
« Bon, allez, calme-toi Jim ! Tu es en plein travail ! C'est pas le moment » Gronda-t-il en lui. Tout d'un coup il se sentait avoir chaud. Quelques gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son corps, son cœur s'accéléra. Il sembla entendre murmurer à son oreille les paroles de Spock Mirror…  
« Laissez-vous aller ! »

Non, non, il ne devait pas...

Il se mordit la lèvre.  
\- « Tu vas bien, Jim ? »  
Le blond sursauta vivement avant de croiser le regard de son ami Leonard, déjà en train de passer ses instruments autour de lui pour l'examiner. Ça aurait pu paraître suspect, mais il faisait ça à un peu tout le monde quand il en avait envie pendant ses vadrouilles dans les couloirs.

C'était devenu un réflexe d'examiner les gens au pif. La plupart du temps, les jeunes enseignes en étaient effrayés.  
\- « Bones ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
\- « Petite visite de la passerelle. Je suis aussi venu te donner les rapports concernant les cas les plus préoccupant sur le vaisseau, et ce que je recommande comme soins, donc en gros, tu les signes et tu me les rends. » Ordonna t-il presque.  
\- « Ah oui, donne. Il y a des cas graves ? »  
\- « Il y en a deux en dépression profonde, je leur ai conseillé de quitter le vaisseau et de préférer une vie sur la terre ferme plutôt que dans l'espace. Tu devrais voir leurs lettres de démission d'ici quelques jours… Au fait, Jim… » Fit Bones en se penchant vers l'oreille de son capitaine, parlant si bas que même un vulcain à un mètre aurait eu du mal à entendre. « À quoi ou à qui tu pensais pour être dans cet état ? »  
\- « Que quoi ? »  
\- « Tu as des tensions, Jim, il faut que tu les libères. Ordre du médecin. »  
\- « Bones ! » Grogna-t-il sans réel conviction, plutôt gêner de savoir que son meilleurs ami savait qu'il avait une érection.

Mais le médecin était déjà parti. Jim se reprit et se calma. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Spock, puisque c'était lui qui provoquait des réactions chez lui. Quand il put finalement quitter la passerelle, il se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie pour demander quelque chose qui pourrait le détendre à McCoy.

Ce que ce dernier lui refusa, lui intimant d'utiliser d'autres méthodes. Jim décida alors d'aller se soulager dans ses appartements : son érection n'était pas revenue, mais menaçait de s’éveiller à la moindre pensée lubrique. McCoy avait raison, il fallait qu'il relâche les tensions.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, il s'approchait de ses quartiers, ce n'était plus très loin, mais tout son contrôle se perdit quand il vit arriver le vulcain de l'autre côté du couloir. D'un coup, la chaleur se propagea en lui, ses joues devinrent rouges et son souffle s'accéléra.

L'étreinte qu'il avait partagée plus tôt avec son premier officier lui revint en mémoire et le provoqua avec intensité. Il sentait chaque centimètre de peau qu'il avait touché. Un frisson parcourut son échine et remonta le long de sa colonne, le faisant trembler d'envie.

Il avait beau être le capitaine, il était avant tout un humain avec des désirs, et là, il n'avait pas envie de se limiter.

Il pénétra dans ses appartements sans jeter un regard de plus à Spock : il ne voulait pas se trahir, non plus.

Il s'affala contre sa porte : qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui, pour qu'il soit autant attiré par son premier officier ? Rien que dans ses quartiers, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s'imaginer le prendre sauvagement contre le bureau… Lui écarter les cuisses et pénétrer sa chair tendre sur son lit...

L'entendre grogner, gémir et implorer à chaque coup qu'il donnerait… Il voulait sentir ses mains se crisper dans son dos pendant qu'il essayerait désespérément de contrôler son plaisir…  
« Tu dérailles, mon pauvre Jim » Gronda-t-il.  
Mais son érection devenait de plus en plus douloureuse, et il dut la libérer de sa prison de tissu pour ne pas avoir trop mal.

Il commença à se caresser : ça lui faisait tellement de bien… Il ferma les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Mais il n'aurait pas dû fermer les yeux : il se voyait maintenant en train de baiser Spock sur la passerelle, de le voir le chevaucher dans son fauteuil de capitaine. Il se voyait le plaquer sur la console de commande, le soulever et de le voir se cambrer à chacun de ses coups de reins.  
« Oh, merde, Spock, vous êtes trop sexy pour votre bien ! » Murmura-t-il.

Le liquide chaud lui coula dans la main. Le souffle saccadé, il reprit ses esprits : non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il s'était masturber en pensant consciemment à Spock, d'habitude il faisait tout pour penser à autre chose, mais là.  
« Bon allez vite, une douche, et je sors d'ici ».  
Jim prit une douche froide, voire glacée au début. Il avait honte de s'être masturbé en pensant à Spock… Et le pire, c'est qu'il pourrait recommencer dans la seconde. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et commença à déambuler dans les couloirs : marcher lui avait toujours permis de se vider la tête.  
\- « CAPITAINE ! »

Jim se retourna vivement et s'approcha de son ingénieur en chef.  
\- « Oui, Scotty ? »  
\- « Un poker, ce soir, ça vous dit ? »  
\- « Il y aura qui ? »  
\- « Moi, Pavel, Hikaru, McCoy, Uhura, Janice, Carole, vous si vous acceptez… Et Spock. »  
\- « Spock, il va vraiment venir ? »  
\- « Oh ça, c'est grâce au docteur, il a réussi à le convaincre. Je ne sais pas comment. »  
\- « Je vois… Eh bien, ça sera une soirée sympathique, j'accepte. »  
\- « Parfait, à tout à l'heure, alors. »

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche se foutu vulcain, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il est en retard ! » Grogna McCoy tout en avalant dans la foulée une gorgé de whisky.  
\- « Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on commence sans lui ? » Demanda Pavel.  
\- « On devrait l'attendre encore un peu. » Fit Nyota, tapotant la table du bout des ongles.  
\- « Hé, j'ai une idée. » S'excita Scotty.  
\- « Envoie. » Invita Sulu.  
\- « Et si on faisait un strip poker ? »  
\- « On n’est plus à l’académie, Scotty ! » Ricana McCoy.  
\- « Euh, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir. » S'inquiéta Janice.  
\- « Moi, je suis ok ! Je trouve ça amusant. » Sourit Carole.  
\- « Enfin une femme sensée. » Lança distraitement Chekov. »

L'assistance s'esclaffa.  
\- « Uhura, tu es ok ? »  
\- « Si on n’enlève pas le soutien-gorge pour les filles, je suis ok. »  
\- « Quoi ? C'est pas du jeu, vous n'allez avoir à enlever aucun vêtement, au mieux trois, il en faut au moins 5 ! »  
\- « Bon, ok pour le soutien-gorge, s'il compte pour deux tours. » Négocia la brune.  
\- « Ok. »  
\- « Les autres ? »  
\- « Ok. » Répondirent-il en cœur.  
\- « Janice ? »  
\- « Bin, je sais pas trop. »

Uhura se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : la brune connaissait l’attirance de la blonde pour Sulu, alors cette soirée pourrait mettre en valeur ses atouts pour ensuite avoir le Japonais dans sa poche.  
\- « Je suis d'accord. »  
\- « Parfait ! »  
\- « Ouais, il y a juste à attendre monsieur coupe au bol. » Siffla Bones à nouveau.  
\- « Cesse donc de te plaindre. » Ricana Jim.  
\- « Ah, le voilà ! »

Spock entra dans la pièce.

Il s'assit à côté de McCoy et de Carole, face à Nyota et Jim. Sulu étant à côté de McCoy et de Scotty assis près de Nyota, Chekov à coté de Carole et Janice, elle, logiquement à coté de Jim.  
\- « Une petite explication pour ce retard ? » Ne manqua pas de titiller le docteur tout en lui jetant un regard en coin.  
\- « Je finissais mes rapports. »  
\- « Bon, on la commence, cette partie ? »  
\- « Spock est le bouton, je commence la petite blinde à 5. » Fit McCoy.  
\- « Grosse blinde à 10. » Poursuivit Sulu.

Spock distribua deux cartes à chaque joueur.  
\- « Je suis. » Fit Scotty.  
Nyota, Jim et Janice firent de même.  
\- « Je me couche. » Annonça Pavel.  
\- « Déjà ? Je croyais que les Russes étaient joueurs. »  
Le Russe se contenta de lever les épaules.

Carole, Spock suivirent aussi, et McCoy compléta sa mise avec un jeton de 5. Spock mit en place le Flop. Il leva les sourcils en découvrant les cartes : il avait déjà une bonne main.  
\- « Dites-moi, Spock, vous avez déjà joué au Poker ? »  
\- « Non, c'est la première fois. »  
\- « On le voit bien, vous n'avez pas placé de carte cachée sous la première du Flop. » Grogna McCoy, heureux de voir le vulcain en difficulté.  
\- « C'est pas grave, placez la carte du paquet qui suit à cette place. » Fit Jim.  
Spock s’exécuta.

Pendant le nouveau tour de mise, Scotty et Janice se couchèrent, et Spock plaça deux nouvelles cartes dans le Flop, dont une en face cachée. Les mises montèrent à 40.

Au dernier tour, il ne restait plus que Spock, Jim et Nyota. La mise grimpa jusqu'à 150, et Jim s'était déjà couché entre temps. Nyota misa encore, et cette fois, Spock se coucha.  
« Si elle mise encore, c'est qu'elle a vraiment une bonne combinaison » Pensa-t-il.  
\- « Allez, montrez-moi vos cartes. » Grogna McCoy.  
\- « Oh, putain, vous vous êtes couché alors que vous aviez un Flush ? Vous êtes fou ! » S’excita Chekov.  
\- « Haha, Nyota n'avait qu'une paire. » Ricana Jim.  
\- « Je ne comprends pas ! Si vous n'aviez qu'une paire, pourquoi avez-vous risqué autant, alors que c'est une combinaison des plus basses ? »  
\- « J'ai bluffé, Spock. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'aurais pu avoir un Royal ? C'est trop rare. »  
\- « Elle vous a bien eu, sur ce coup ! » Siffla Sulu.  
\- « Elle vous a presque entièrement plumé. » Ricana Pavel.  
\- « Bon allez, on recommence ! McCoy, tu prends le bouton. » Ordonna Jim d'un ton gentillet.  
\- « Petite blinde à 10. » Fit Sulu.  
\- « Grosse blinde à 20. » Poursuivit Scotty.

McCoy distribua deux cartes à tout le monde. Les tours de mise passèrent, et au final, Spock perdit tous ses jetons.  
\- « Vous ne savez pas bluffer, c'est dingue, on lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert ! » Ricana Carole à l'intention du vulcain. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir, du moins un regard noir de Vulcain.  
\- « Bon allez Spock, on va commencer doux avec vous, parce que vous êtes le premier à perdre tous vos jetons : dites bye-bye à vous chaussures et vos chaussettes. » Rigola Sulu.  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « On fait un Strip Poker, Spock : dès qu'un joueur perd tous ses jetons, il doit enlever un vêtement, choisi par les autres joueurs. » Expliqua Scotty.  
\- « Je n'étais pas au courant. » Protesta-t-il.  
\- « Eh bien maintenant, vous l'êtes. » Fit Leonard tout en jouant avec un de ses jetons.

\- « Désolé je ne me déshabillerai pas. »  
\- « Ce que vous êtes pudique ! » Grogna McCoy.  
\- « Je ne comprends pas bien l’intérêt de ce jeu. »  
\- « C'est parce que c'est amusant, et si on ne veut pas se déshabiller, alors on ne doit pas perdre, ça met une pression en plus. » Expliqua Uhura.  
\- « Je pense que je vais arrêter ce jeu maintenant. » Expliqua Spock tout en faisant mine de se lever.  
\- « Je ne savais pas les Vulcains si froussards. Vous abandonnez déjà, je vous pensais plus batailleur que ça. » Railla le médecin de bord.

Spock le regarda durement.  
\- « Oh allez, Spock, jouez le jeu ! Faites un effort, ce ne sont que vos chaussures et vos chaussettes. » Incita le capitaine.  
Spock fut bien obligé de s’exécuter. Il se leva et défit ses bottes qu'il rangea alignées un peu plus loin. Ses chaussettes les suivirent, mais cette fois-ci, il les glissa en boule dans ses chaussures. Jim ne put s’empêcher de s'amuser de ce comportement double. Le vulcain qu'il était imposait que ses chaussures soient parfaitement alignées.  
« Si on mesurait, il n'y aurait pas un millimètre qui dépasserais » Pensa-t-il.

Et son côté humain associé au fait qu'il devait être rapide, lui avait fait mettre ses chaussettes en boule, ce qu'aucun vulcain n'aurait probablement fait.

Il se rassit, et on lui redonna des jetons d'une valeur totale de 200. Les parties s’enchaînèrent, et Spock ne fut pas le seul à devoir se déshabiller : il n'était pas le plus nul.

Mais assez pour que Kirk réagisse plus vivement, plus physiquement surtout. Lorsque le vulcain enleva son maillot bleu, il crut défaillir et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait qu'une envie : être les mains de Spock pour le déshabiller, qu'il n'y ait personne pour qu'il soit libre de lui sauter dessus. Son esprit était parti dans ses songes, et il ne faisait plus trop attention à la partie, à ses cartes, à ses jetons…

Mccoy le remarqua, et après un moment de surprise, il comprit puis se débrouilla pour donner un coup de pied sous la table à son ami. Avec un tel regard, on aurait dit un animal prêt à se jeter sur sa proie, il était de son devoir de remettre son capitaine sur une pente moins dangereuse.

Le blond sursauta un peu, coupé dans sa contemplation. Il fixa son ami qui lui jetait un regard signifiant « Ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! Reprends-toi ! ». Kirk sembla reprendre conscience et baissa les yeux, avant qu'il ne perde lui-même tous ses jetons. 

Jim dut enlever son sous-pull noir et inconsciemment, déjà émoustillé, il l'enleva de manière lascive, se cambrant naturellement alors qu'il étendait les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour retirer le vêtement, exposant son corps dans une posture assez sensuelle.

D'ailleurs, Carole ne manqua pas de mater, elle se mordit les lèvres : oui, son capitaine pouvait être assez sexy, et il était vraiment bien bâti. Pourtant, jamais son regard ne lui fut rendu. Lorsque Jim eut fini de se déshabiller, il jeta son haut derrière lui avant de fixer le vulcain. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et pendant quelques secondes, ils s'observèrent... Avant que Spock ne détourne le regard.

Ses mains frémirent, tremblèrent : pourquoi Kirk faisait ça ? Pourquoi jouait-il ainsi avec son corps en le dévoilant ? 

Il se souvenait de ses mains sur son corps, il se souvenait de la fermeté et de la douceur de la peau lorsqu'il l'avait fait sien… Un gémissement lui revint en tête, ce qui lui provoqua un léger spasme. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour se reprendre, mais des flashes lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il rouvrit les yeux pour arrêter ce flot et but une gorgée de thé.

De son côté, Kirk ne détournait pas le regard. Il baissa juste les yeux pour observer le corps que le sous-pull noir moulait délicatement, dévoilant déjà les muscles finement dessinés du vulcain. Il crut craquer quand il vit les tétons de Spock se durcir sous le froid. Il ne faisait pas froid pour un humain, il faisait même chaud, mais pour un vulcain, la température devait être encore de 10 degrés trop bas.

Mccoy remarqua le petit manège de son meilleur ami : Uhura, trop perdue dans sa propre contemplation de Spock - ou dans sa partie ? - n'avait pas compris à-propos de son Capitaine. Mais lui avait percuté, et il lui fallait surveiller Jim attentivement. 

Uhura n'était pas la seule à dévorer le vulcain du regard. Heureusement personne n'avait vraiment remarqué encore, pas même Spock lui-même, enfin… Il ne savait pas trop.

Les parties suivantes s’enchaînèrent, et irrémédiablement, Spock perdit encore une fois. Comme pour Jim précédemment, il allait devoir se retrouver torse nu. Chose dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie, mais Kirk s'émoustilla rien qu'à cette idée. 

Voir les autres hommes davantage à poil ne l'avait en rien attiré, du moins ne l'avait pas attiré de la même façon. Entre hommes, se comparer était naturel, c'était là que son attirance allait pour les autres, mais pour Spock, son attirance était clairement sexuelle.

Il le dévora des yeux, chaque parcelle de la peau qu'il découvrait faisait monter une tension dans son bas ventre. Cette peau légèrement verte, ses poils noirs qui se dressaient fièrement sur son torse et qu'il avait déjà vus… Poils qu'il avait envie d’emmêler entre ses doigts… Doigts qu'il avaient envie de passer sur les deux petits bouts de chair frissonnants de couleur à moitié vert et marron dans un mélange juste assez clair... 

Bon Dieu, il avait tellement envie de les croquer, d'y passer sa langue, de les sucer, de les tourmenter afin de faire crier de plaisir leur propriétaire, il voulait les faire rouler entre ses dents avant de les presser avec sa langue, il voulait d’ailleurs glisser celle-ci sur le corps chaud, pâle et tressaillant de son premier officier.

Son envie de dégager cartes et jetons de la table de jeu pour s'adonner à un jeu plus intéressant avec le vulcain devenait de plus en plus forte. Tout le reste était flou, il n'y avait plus que Spock, et sa douloureuse érection qu'il avait envie de soulager en se frottant sur ce corps.

Et cette bouche… Ses lèvres charnues que le vulcain humidifiait avant de prendre une gorgée de thé, cette langue qui récupérait de temps de temps les gouttes glissant sur la tasse… Ça lui donnait des envies… Comme celle de sentir la langue chaude sur sa verge, de l'enfoncer dans cette cavité brûlante et de littéralement prendre son second, pénétrer sa bouche… Comme il aimerait le faire… Bien plus bas.

Il voulait sentir les vibrations de ses gémissements qui feraient se dresser ses poils pubiens, il voulait éjaculer dans sa bouche et le voir recevoir sa semence avec envie, l'avaler… Oh oui… Il voulait voir cette pomme d'Adam bouger, alors qu'il avalerait le lait qu'il lui avait offert…  
\- « Jim, Jim, c'est à toi de miser ? Tu joues ou pas ? » Demanda Carole.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus de soutien-gorge. Apparemment, elle avait perdu, et il n'avait même pas percuté à quel moment de la partie c'était arrivé. Il s'était perdu dans ses songes, et ses pupilles étaient bien dilatées.

Ça, Carole l'avait remarqué. Apparemment, son capitaine n'était pas indifférent à elle, et ça lui plaisait. D'ailleurs, elle n'hésitait pas à en jouer : elle avait retourné sa chaise et s'était mise à genoux. Ceux-ci, légèrement écartés, laissait la possibilité à son string de mouler ses formes comme il fallait. 

Elle se cambrait tout en faisant ressortir ses fesses qui n'attendaient que d'être flattées. Et elle se penchait de façon à ce que sa poitrine ferme et ronde soit exposée aux yeux de tout le monde. Mais on sentait bien qu'elle avait envie de le séduire, lui plus que les autres hommes dans la salle : après tout, Jim avait de quoi donner envie.

Le blond lui fit un doux sourire, mais rien de plus : Carole était belle, elle était sexy, c'était indéniable, et un seul coup d’œil sur les autres hommes lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas indifférents. Mais même s'il avait une brûlante érection dans le pantalon, ce n'était pas grâce à elle. Et bien qu'elle soit magnifique, ce n'était pas son corps qui le faisait réagir.

Il joua tout en se mordillant la lèvre pour éviter de gémir une fois qu'il eut reposé les yeux sur son premier officier : celui-ci tapotait des doigts sur les cartes alors qu'il réfléchissait à des statistiques, sachant très bien qu'il pourrait se faire avoir par le bluff… Ses yeux n'osaient, depuis longtemps, plus vraiment regarder les gens, gênés de cette nudité si peu vulcaine...

Mais Kirk trouvait cette attitude sexy, enfin… Très excitante. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise : heureusement, la table cachait son petit problème, et même ceux à côté de lui -soit uniquement Uhura, à-présent, Janice étant partie- n'avaient rien vu. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de sauter sur son second, maintenant.

Mccoy lui, avait tout vu, avait tout compris, et trouvait la situation de plus en plus dangereuse. Jim était obnubilé, il ne l'avait jamais vu réagir avec une telle intensité. Aussi se leva-t-il et vint jusqu'à lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l’oreille.  
\- « Hé oh, pas de messes basses, les gars. On ne triche pas. » Grogna Scotty.  
Mccoy l'ignora. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son speech à son capitaine il retourna à sa place.

Il avait quasiment réussi à le calmer, à la fois en lui faisant peur, mais aussi en l'aidant à penser à autre chose pour faire passer son érection. Et Jim avait réagi comme il l'attendait : après tout, le docteur le connaissait trop bien.

Les parties se suivirent encore et Spock fut le suivant -encore une fois- à devoir se déshabiller.  
\- « Bon bin, cette fois-ci, c'est le pantalon que vous devez tomber. » Ricana Chekov.  
\- « Suis-je vraiment obligé ? » Protesta le Vulcain dont les joues étaient devenues un peu plus colorées.  
\- « C'est le jeu, mon vieux ! » Ricana Scotty.

Spock grommela.  
\- « Si vous ne voulez pas vous déshabiller, on vous donne un gage. » S'amusa Chekov.  
\- « Oh très bien je choisis le gage. »  
\- « Les gages sont d'ordre sexuel. » Poursuit Sulu. « Vous êtes sûr ? »  
\- « Fort bien. » Grogna-t-il. « Vous les humains, avez vraiment de curieux jeux. »  
Il se leva rapidement, n'ayant aucune envie qu'on lui donne un gage sexuel à faire devant tout le monde.

Connaissant bien l'imagination que pouvaient avoir les humains, il n'avait aucunement l’envie de tester. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son pantalon, et il commença à défaire les boutons, un par un… Il défit les quatre…

Jim savait qu'il devait se contrôler, les paroles de Leonard avaient été justes, et il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde, mais bon Dieu, il avait tellement envie de voir Spock presque nu ! Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses mains, comme à peu près tout le monde : voir un vulcain se déshabiller, c'était trop rare pour rater ça. Spock sentait les regards sur lui, et ça le gênait plus que tout. Sa respiration s'accéléra, mais il s’exécuta quand même.

Son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes. 

Jim n'en perdit pas une miette : les cuisses de Spock étaient musclées et fines, si bien taillées, ses mollets tout aussi puissants… Quant à ses fesses…

… Elles étaient musculeuses, un peu fermes et rondes, mais surtout, elles semblaient moelleuses. Il avait une chute de reins magnifique, et ses hanches dessinaient des creux d’une esthétique parfaite sur la fin du bassin et le début de la cuisse, de façon pas trop prononcée, mais néanmoins, tout comme ses abdominaux, légèrement apparents.

Un corps clairement et indéniablement harmonieux…

Spock commença ensuite à plier son pantalon comme il l'avait fait pour ses deux hauts, mais Mccoy, agacé, le lui arracha des mains pour le balancer en arrière. Le propriétaire lui jeta un regard froid et perplexe, mais finalement se rassit. On lui redonna des jetons et la partie continua.  
\- « Vous n'avez pas de sexe ? » Demanda innocemment Chekov à Spock.

Ce dernier manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé en entendant ça et McCoy partit dans un fou rire, suivi bien vite des autres qui ne pouvaient s’empêcher de pouffer sous cette question stupide.  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Bin oui, c'est une question légitime : on est tous les deux en slip, mais moi, on voit que j'ai un sexe, et vous on dirait pas. »

McCoy s'esclaffa encore plus. Spock détourna les yeux, exaspéré par une telle question et profondément gêné : parler de sexe pour un vulcain, ce n'était pas vraiment facile, même si c'était au niveau anatomique. Néanmoins, il se convainquit de répondre de façon logique et surtout évasivement.  
\- « Les vulcains ont une anatomie différente de celle des humains. Avant de poser des questions stupides, réfléchissez ! Toutes les espèces ne sont pas bâties comme les humains. » Cracha-t-il presque.

Le silence revint doucement et la partie reprit, les joueurs oubliant ce petit incident de parcours.


	10. Chapter 10

Tout ça, c'était trop pour Jim, et sous les conseils que son confident lui avait murmurés à l'oreille, il préféra quitter la partie. Tout le monde protesta, mais il rétorqua qu'il était le capitaine et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, les quittant avec un sourire, et Carole fut légèrement déçue.

Mccoy suivit bien vite le mouvement et poursuivit le blond après avoir renfilé ses vêtements. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint son Capitaine, il l'invita à boire un dernier verre dans son infirmerie.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Malgré les deux départs, le groupe restant poursuivit la partie. Spock ne savait pas trop pourquoi Kirk était parti, mais le regard qu'il lui avait jeté avait ramené dans sa tête les flashes du Pon Farr.  
\- « Spock, vous savez que vous jouez votre slip, là. »   
Cette phrase ramena le vulcain à la réalité.

Là, c'était Scotty qui parlait. Il voyait le vulcain miser dangereusement, et si jamais il perdait, il devrait enlever son sous-vêtement et, en gros, se retrouver entièrement à poil. Plusieurs parties s'étaient poursuivies sans que qui que ce soit ne perde tous ses jetons. Néanmoins, trois des joueurs n'en avaient presque plus, la partie était serrée.  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Bin oui, c'est le jeu. Une fois que vous avez perdu 5 fois tous vos jetons, vous vous retrouvez complètement nu, et vous ne pouvez plus jouer. » Expliqua Sulu.  
\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « Bin oui, c'est logique ! »  
\- « Mais Carole n’a pas eu à se mettre entièrement nue, avant de perdre son droit de jouer. Donc, je ne devrais déjà plus avoir le droit de jouer, mais vu que vous ne m'avez pas arrêté, je pensais que maintenant, je jouais sans risque. »

Uhura ricana.  
\- « Les règles sont les règles, mais elle sont un peu différentes pour les filles. »  
Spock haussa un sourcil puis se leva pour réenfiler en vitesse son pantalon avant de remettre son haut.  
\- « Je pense avoir encore moins saisi comment les humains peuvent s'amuser à ce genre de jeu, et encore moins en quoi ils peuvent s'amuser à voir des gens se déshabiller. »

Il partit en vitesse de la salle.  
\- « Ça devait être trop exotique pour lui. » Ricana Chekov, s'attirant le regard noir de la brune.  
\- « Bon, je pense que continuer la partie maintenant ne serait plus vraiment intéressant, on s'est déjà bien amusés. » Fit Sulu tout en remettant ses chaussettes puis ses chaussures.

Tout le monde le suivit, se souhaitant ensuite la bonne nuit, leurs pudeur retrouvées, bien qu'aucun joueur ne semblait gêné par ces quelques heures de relâchement et d'amusement légèrement « limite », voire plus que limite, si on considérait le règlement de Starfleet.

Ils redevenaient des collègues avec les mêmes limites qu’auparavant, même le jeune Chekov se pliait à cet accord commun, malgré son jeune âge. Ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce resterait dans cette pièce. Sauf peut-être pour Carole qui, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir le Capitaine dans son lit, allait essayer de se trouver un autre partenaire.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk faisait tourner le liquide rouge vif dans son verre tout en humant l’arôme.  
\- « Alors comme ça, tu es attiré par Spock ? Je t'ai vu le regarder, si j'étais pas intervenu, tu lui aurais sauté dessus avant la fin de la partie. »  
\- « Leonard, je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux de son verre.  
Lorsque Jim utilisait son prénom, c'était toujours sérieux.  
\- « Merde, Jim, qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? C'est ton premier officier ! C'est Spock, quoi ! »  
\- « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que j'y fasse, c'est comme ça. »  
\- « C'est peut-être juste de passage. »  
\- « Je ne sais pas. »  
\- « Tu sais ce que tu vas devoir faire, si ce n'est pas juste une passade ? »  
\- « Je ne virerai pas Spock pour ça. »  
\- « Alors je serais dans l'obligation de faire un rapport à Starfleet. »

Cette fois-ci, Jim leva les yeux.  
\- « Tu ferais ça ? Pourquoi ? » Grogna le capitaine.  
Mais le médecin ne se laissa pas démonter.  
\- « Parce que c'est dangereux. »  
\- « C'est pas dangereux ! »  
McCoy claqua ses deux mains sur la table.  
\- « Putain Jim, si, c'est dangereux, et tu sais très bien pourquoi, tous les capitaines le savent : avoir une relation avec un membre de l'équipage est interdit à la fois pour éviter la manipulation du partenaire ou l'abus de pouvoir. C'est dangereux, parce qu'un ennemi pourrait utiliser ça contre toi, t'utiliser pour avoir le vaisseau, t'utiliser contre Starfleet. C'est aussi pour éviter le favoritisme et la surprotection ! »  
\- « Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, hein ! Tu as un remède toi, à ça ? » Grogna Kirk en réponse.  
\- « Déjà, j'aimerais comprendre. »  
\- « Bin moi aussi ! » Jim vociféra quasiment sa dernière réplique.

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes entre les deux hommes.  
\- « Tu sais, un jour, il s'était confié à moi… Il existe chez les vulcains un mot spécial pour désigner les âmes-sœurs. C'est T'hy'la, c'est un lien très fort parait-il. Quand il m'en avait parlé, j'avais juste trouvé ça intéressant. Aujourd'hui, plus j'y pense, plus j'aimerais être le sien, de T'hy'la.  
\- « Arf, Jim... » Bones se pinça le nez entre le pouce et l’index, puis se frotta les yeux avant de se relever.

Jim but son verre cul sec et de rage le balança sur un mur. Le verre se brisa sous le choc, Bones ne s'en formalisa pas, voir même s'en fichu totalement, bien que ça démontrait l'état intérieur de Kirk.  
\- « En tant qu'ami, tu me dirais quoi ? »  
\- « Jim, c'est compliqué. Est-ce-que tu es sûr que Spock est celui qu'il te faut ? Rien que pour cette raison, je te dirais de faire attention. »  
\- « C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Il se leva vivement et commença à sortir mais fut retenu par McCoy.  
\- « Cependant, je ne peux que t'encourager dans une relation qui pourrait te permettre d'être moins seul. En tant que médecin de bord et membre de Starfleet, je te déconseille d'essayer quelque chose de mauvais et dangereux. Néanmoins, en tant que médecin aussi, je ne veux pas que tu fasses une dépression parce que tu te sens seul, et que tu dois taire tes sentiments. Jim, tu sais que je ne ferai pas un rapport à Starfleet ! Écoute, de mon point de vue en tant que médecin, le risque le plus proche est celui de la dépression, et il est donc le premier à traiter. Néanmoins, je te surveillerai étroitement, et si je vois que tu déconnes, compte sur moi pour te remettre sur le chemin. »

Jim se tourna vers Leonard.  
\- « Allez viens là, gamin ! » Ricana McCoy tout en tendant les bras pour enlacer son ami.  
\- « Merci, Bones ! »  
\- « Mais si ce diable ose te faire du mal, j'irai en faire de la chair à pâté. »  
Jim ricana de ces mots puis quitta son meilleur ami. C'est fou le nombre de fois où il avait compté sur lui. Il était toujours là, et il espérait le garder encore longtemps.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock était rentré dans ses appartements : il réfléchissait à comment on pouvait s'amuser avec ce style de jeu. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils faire ça aussi facilement ? C'en était presque hallucinant.

Il s'était prêté au jeu pour voir, pour apprendre, pour découvrir et s'insérer un peu mieux dans ce vaisseau rempli d'humains grouillants et brailleurs, bien loin du calme des Vulcains. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils faire des choses aussi gênantes ?

Qu'importe.

Il remit en place une poterie vulcaine avant de commencer à enlever ses chaussures. Quelqu'un sonna à sa porte.  
\- « Capitaine ? Il y a un problème ?  
\- « Spock ! Je peux entrer ? »  
Spock se déplaça sur le côté et laissa passer son Capitaine. Jim ne voulait pas être ici, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : l'alcool dans son sang lui enlevait le contrôle de ses pensées qui déviaient encore une fois sur Spock depuis qu'il était rentré dans ses quartiers.

Un instant, il en était même venu à jalouser McCoy, car lui pouvait le toucher lorsqu'il lui faisait passer un examen médical, pour dire, son cas était grave. Il fallait qu'il se soigne et quelle meilleure façon de se soigner que d'aller trouver l'objet de ses désirs ?

Non, Jim ne voulais pas être là, il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de répréhensible, mais ce besoin, cette envie… Comment pouvait-il ne pas succomber ? C’était un homme, un humain, il avait besoin de contact, de chaleur… Il avait besoin de Spock… Plus qu'en simple premier officier… Plus qu'en simple ami...  
« Laissez-vous allez ! » Entendit-il dans son oreille.

Les paroles de Spock Mirror, encore et toujours au mauvais moment.

Il s'approcha doucement du vulcain qui recula un peu, toujours légèrement bouleversé par les souvenir érotique qui lui était revenue en tête, mais s’arrêta quand il se sentit proche du mur. Jim l'encadra de ses bras.  
\- « Capitaine ? » S'interrogea Spock, plus que surpris de ce comportement.  
\- « Si vous saviez ! »  
Sans même laisser à Spock le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son corps se pressa contre celui du vulcain, et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur son cou, savourant la peau un peu acide de Spock. Les lèvres et les dents commencèrent à entamer cette peau vierge, avant que sa langue ne vienne remonter jusqu'à la mâchoire, caressant la veine palpitante de Spock.

Elle glissa un peu derrière le lobe de l'oreille, mais préféra parcourir l'os de la mâchoire, empêchant en même temps le vulcain de s’échapper. Il caressa les lèvres pulpeuses de son ami avant de les capturer dans un baiser intense. À ce moment-là, ses mains restées calmes s'aventurèrent sur le corps chaud du brun. Bon sang, il en avait eu envie toute la soirée, c'était comme trouver une bouteille d'eau après avoir marché cinq heures dans le désert.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre lui et frotta son érection douloureuse. Il était maintenant en train de malaxer les fesses de Spock, descendant un peu, juste à la pliure les cuisses et la chair ferme du fessier.

Spock, lui, sentait toute l'excitation de Jim. C’était assez impressionnant et étrange, il était surpris et avait un peu peur : que devait-il faire ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

La logique le poussait à rejeter Jim et en même temps à accepter ce qui se produisait. Il sursauta quand il sentit l'érection de Jim contre son bassin et ses mains baladeuses le toucher là où personne ne l'avait encore touché. Pourquoi Jim était-il en train de l'embrasser ?

Spock poussa brusquement son capitaine pour se dégager de lui et de cette étreinte totalement incongrue.  
\- « Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? »  
\- « Spock ! Ne me rejetez pas ! »  
\- « Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Est-ce la continuité de votre stupide jeu de ce soir ? N’en avez-vous pas eu assez ? » Demanda Spock, perplexe, essayant de comprendre cette attitude.  
\- « Au contraire ! J'en ai eu trop, et maintenant j'ai besoin de plus. »

Jim, ne se préoccupant pas plus du rejet de Spock, entreprit un mouvement pour se coller de nouveau à lui. Il le plaqua au mur cette fois-ci plus violemment, et passa rapidement ses mains sur le torse de son premier officier. Ce dernier rentra le ventre par réflexe et se tortilla pour se dégager sans le pouvoir réellement.  
\- « Capitaine ! Ji... Jim ! Arrêtez ça, je ne veux pas ! »

Mais le blond n'eut pour réponse que de se presser un peu plus contre lui, lui écartant maintenant les jambes de façon beaucoup plus abrupte et le soulevant légèrement pour frotter l'entrejambe de Spock contre sa cuisse. Le vulcain eut un mouvement de recul à ce contact : une décharge électrique venait de le parcourir, et une sensation délicieuse naissait doucement en lui. 

Son esprit fut encore assailli d'images, il se voyait lui-même quand il avait écarté les cuisses de son capitaine pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément, son corps se souvenait de la sensation, se souvenait du plaisir…

Du plaisir ?

Lors de son Pon Farr, il n'avait pas analysé ce qu'il ressentait, et s'en souvenait donc très peu, mais aujourd'hui tout semblait lui revenir en mémoire, comme si on avait ouvert une boite dans son esprit, comme si son corps abandonnait son amnésie.

Non il ne voulait pas ressentir ça, il ne voulait pas de ce qui était en train de se passer.  
\- « Vous vous vengez de ce que je vous ai fait ? »  
Jim, en entendant cela, s’arrêta net et se dégagea légèrement de Spock pour relever la tête et croiser le regard ébène de son numéro un.  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Vous vous vengez à cause du Pon Farr ? »  
\- « C'est ce que vous croyez ? »  
\- « Je ne vois pas d'autre explication logique à votre comportement. »  
\- « Alors, revoyez votre logique. » Fit Kirk d'un ton calme.

Tout en parlant, il s'était dégagé de Spock, qui avait immédiatement repris une position correcte. À la fin de sa phrase, il sortit des quartiers du vulcain. Sa phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide, plus froide encore que la glace d'Andor.

Lui ? Vouloir se venger ?

Ce n'était pas ça du tout, Spock n'avait rien compris, ou rien voulut comprendre. Il ne lui en voudrait jamais d'avoir eu besoin d'aide pour quelque chose, même pour ce genre de chose, et jamais il n'aurait cherché à se venger. Alors, pourquoi Spock croyait-il cela ?

Ses sentiments étaient-ils à ce point incompris ?

Il voulait Spock, pas abuser de lui !

Il retourna dans ses quartiers. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être difficile, parfois, d'être capitaine d'un vaisseau, d'être amoureux de son premier officier, d'être un humain illogique et incompris. C'était usant.

De son côté, Spock regarda Jim partir, puis réajusta ses vêtements. Il réfléchit rapidement puis trouva une conclusion acceptable. Il fallait maintenant qu'il arrête de se voiler la face : sa relation avec Jim était profondément changée.

Il avait facilement cédé la dernière fois, parce qu'après tout il aimait l'Enterprise, il aimait vivre ce genre d'aventures, mais ce n'était plus possible. Il fallait qu'il quitte l'Enterprise avant que ça ne dégénère davantage.

\KS/JackB\KS/

L'Enterprise devait à-présent se rendre sur Draylon afin d'observer les progrès des Drayliens et surtout pour rencontrer l’éminent Professeur Taros Yun, travaillant sur l'amélioration des systèmes d'armement et tactiques. Il avait promis de fournir à la Fédération ses améliorations, et bien que la Fédération glorifiait davantage l'exploration et la découverte que la guerre, les querelles entre les Klingons et les Romuliens ne permettaient en aucun cas de se relâcher.

C'était donc une mission relativement importante, mais qui ne devait pas poser plus de problèmes que ça. C'est pourquoi Spock décida de profiter de cette occasion pour demander un congé.

Depuis la soirée Poker, Jim avait fait comme si de rien n'était, il ne s'était ni excusé, et n'avait plus retenté quoi que ce soit. Après en avoir parlé à Bones, celui-ci l'avait menacé de faire un rapport à Starfleet ; même s'ils savaient tous deux que ça pouvait dans certains cas lui coûter sa place de Capitaine.

Ainsi, Jim préférait se tenir tranquille. Il évitait simplement un peu plus son second et était devenu un peu sec avec lui, ce qui au fond ne déplaisait pas au vulcain. Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché plus loin. L'humain était un être illogique, essayer de le comprendre serait une perte de temps. Et lui, eh bien, il avait médité. Beaucoup, pour effacer, pour oublier…

Il s'était donc contenté de suivre l'attitude de son capitaine, mais n'avait néanmoins pas oublié son projet de quitter l'Enterprise. Jim pouvait recommencer à tout moment, et pour lui, il valait mieux partir.

Il demanda donc son congé sur la nouvelle Vulcain ou Vulcain 2 comme on avait fini par l'appeler. L'Enterprise devait, pour se rendre sur Draylon, passer non loin de la planète, seule une bifurcation de trajectoire de quatre heures était nécessaire pour l’y déposé.

Kirk accéda bien évidement à sa requête : Spock n'avait jamais pris de congé, il était donc légitime de lui autoriser celui-ci, surtout quand la mission en cours ne requérait pas de façon absolu la présence du vulcain.  
\- « Monsieur Sulu, mettez le cap sur Vulcain 2. »  
\- « C'est fait. » Répondit le Japonais.

Quelques heures plus tard, Spock fut téléporté sur la planète chaude. L'Enterprise repartit alors pour Draylon avec un Jim déjà triste de devoir se séparer de son second.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Spock, que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda son père le voyant arriver.  
Spock l’avait rejoint dans le nouveau bureau qui lui avait été attribué pour son statut d'ambassadeur.  
\- « J'ai décidé de venir et de rester ici. » Répondit-il tout simplement.  
\- « Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? »  
Spock se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de parler. Il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que de T'Pau.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la salua, son père se rapprocha d'eux.  
\- « Toi qui défendais si bien ton choix de rester dans Starfleet, je me demande ce qui t'a poussé à changer d'avis. » Continua-t-elle.  
\- « Les humains sont trop illogiques ! » Fut sa seul réponse. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Spock sortit de la pièce, il était simplement passé annoncer sa présence, mais maintenant qu'il avait décidé de rester, il lui fallait trouver un endroit où habiter, et un travail, entre autres. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il devait dire pour justifier son choix, mais qu'importe, on n’irait pas lui reprocher de revenir parmi les siens.

T'Pau s'approcha de Sarek.  
\- « À mon avis, ce n'est pas que pour cette raison que ton fils est revenu, Sarek ! »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Trois jours étaient passés. Spock avait pu se trouver un endroit où loger assez rapidement. Après tout, il était assez connu parmi les Vulcains autant pour sa demi humanité que ses exploits au sein de la Fédération. Sarek lui avait fait savoir que l'Académie des Sciences, qui avait été reformée, acceptait de lui offrir un travail. Il devait donc s'y rendre afin de rencontrer son supérieur et de commencer à travailler.

Il monta les escaliers menant vers les locaux de l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain 2. Ils avaient été bâtis directement dans la roche, ce qui apportait quelque avantage, mais surtout un inconvénient négligeable, c'est que la roche coupait les communications inter-spatiales. Négligeable, car de toute façon, l'Académie n'avait pas besoin d'établir ce genre de connexions.

Et au besoin, un poste était prévu à cet effet sur le haut de la montagne.

Il s'avança dans les couloirs, ayant revêtu une tenue typiquement vulcaine, après avoir fait tomber son uniforme bleu, un pantalon sombre et des demi-bottes, principalement cachées par un long vêtement souple, gris anthracite, un sous-pull noir remontant jusqu'à la moitié de sa gorge.

Il était assez élégant dans ces habits, même si pour un vulcain, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Après avoir monté quelques escaliers en plus, il entra dans le bureau de celui qui serait son nouveau supérieur. Il fut surprit de voir de qui il s’agissait.  
\- « Spock ! »  
\- « Je ne voyais pas l’intérêt d'attendre plus longtemps. »  
\- « Certes ! À ce que je vois, finalement, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre place dans cet univers, vu que vous changez encore d'orientation. Sachez une chose, je ne tolérerai pas votre instabilité, alors tâchez de régler ce problème. »

Spock serra les dents : son nouveau supérieur n'était autre que Sirik, l'une des brutes de son enfance qui l'avait cherché et insulté pour tester son émotivité. Plus vieux que lui, il avait néanmoins obtenu son entrée à l’Académie des Sciences de Vulcain plus tard que lui -bien que lui ait refusé d'y entrer-.

La seule chose qu'espérait maintenant Spock, était qu'il ne cherche pas à le titiller comme il avait pu le faire dans son enfance, mais d'après ce qu'il venait de voir, ce n'était pas gagné. Spock s'approcha d'un pas, sûr de lui, et montra une assurance presque insolente.  
\- « Je ne suis en rien instable. Il est logique pour un être vivant d'évoluer. Stagner est au contraire contre-productif. En outre, je suis là pour travailler, pas pour avoir une discussion sur ma soi-disant instabilité, ou sur l’évolution d’un être vivant. »  
\- « Bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de votre répartie ! » 

Sirik se retourna et saisit une pile de dossiers qu'il tendit à Spock.  
\- « Vous vous chargerez des cours de Sciences Spatiales pour la sections B. Lorsque vous ne serez pas en cours, vous serez l'un de mes assistants. Mon laboratoire est en salle 34. Une chance que vous soyez en avance, vous donnerez votre premier cours d'ici un quart d'heure, salle 8. »  
Spock acquiesça et sortit déposer les dossiers sur le tout petit bureau réservé aux assistants.

Par manque de place, tous les assistants se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, presque collés les uns aux autres pour travailler. C'était loin de son fauteuil confortable d'officier scientifique de l'Enterprise, mais il ne devait plus penser à ça, il ne devait plus penser à Kirk et encore moins regretter sa décision de le quitter.  
«Non » Se corrigea-t-il « De regretter d'avoir quitté l'Enterprise ».  
Il retint un soupir et n'eut pas le temps de regarder le contenu des dossiers. Il devait se rendre à son premier cours. Dans un sens, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il avait déjà eu à tenir ce rôle lorsqu'il était à l'Académie de Starfleet.

Tout en marchant dans le couloir, il se promit d'être le meilleur vulcain possible, afin qu'on ne lui reproche rien et encore moins qu'on lui dise que les humains avaient déteint sur lui.

Il entra dans la salle d'un pas sec et désinvolte, et fit face aux quelques jeunes qui se levèrent en le voyant arriver. Il n'était pas plus d'une dizaine : forcément avec la destruction de la planète, il restait peu de vulcains et, par extension, peu de jeunes vulcains.

Il commença son cour en improvisant, comme il n'avait rien préparé, mais cela sembla fonctionner. Au bout de deux heures, il envoya ses élèves dans la salle des consoles pour un entraînement intensif de connaissances, puis il rejoignit le laboratoire de Sirik où trois autres assistants travaillaient déjà avec lui.  
« Peut-être que j'arriverai à m’y faire » Songea-t-il.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Une dizaine de jours était passée, Spock s'intégrait plutôt bien dans la communauté et fournissait un travail exemplaire, même meilleur que les « vrais vulcains » comme aimait souvent le préciser Sirik. Ce jour-là, c'était un jour de repos pour lui, T’Pau l’avait invité : officiellement, elle voulait s’enquérir de son avis sur un sujet houleux au sein de la Fédération.

Mais en réalité, la vieille vulcaine avait une idée toute autre en tête, et ce n'est qu'à la fin de leur conversation qu'elle se lança.  
\- « Spock, avant de partir, rappelle-moi ton âge. » Demanda-t-elle.  
Spock fut surpris de la demande, mais répondit quand même.  
\- « 32 ans. »  
\- « Donc, tu devrais bientôt faire face au Pon Farr ? As-tu réfléchi à cela ? »

Sa question sous entendait qu'il ait réfléchi à choisir une femme. Ce qui l’étonna : les vulcains n'avaient pas pour habitude de parler de ce sujet, et encore moins de commencer une discussion tournant autour. Mais il comprit pourquoi elle lui demandait cela : les vulcains ne devenaient matures que vers 24 ou 25 ans, et le premier Pon Farr de leur cycle commençait naturellement 7 ans plus tard.

Il était donc dans la tranche d’âge « critique ». En outre, il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais abordé le sujet, si l'espèce n'avait pas été en danger. Néanmoins, il ne répondit pas.  
\- « Tu y as déjà fait face. » Fit-elle plus sur le ton de l'affirmation que de la question.  
Spock acquiesça.  
\- « Comment l’as-tu passé ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu as quitté les humains ? »  
\- « Oui ! »  
\- « Spock ! » Gronda-t-elle de sa voix profonde.

Il la regarda, et elle lui fit signe de s’agenouiller, ce que fit Spock. Le plus jeune vulcain releva le visage, préparant son esprit : il le savait, la seule chose logique était qu'elle voie, et même s'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de ça, bien qu’il savait qu'elle allait respecter certaine barrière et rester en surface... Il ne pouvait pas désobéir.

La Vulcaine posa donc ses doigts sur son visage et entra en fusion mentale avec lui. Une fois terminé, elle rompit le contact, et Spock risqua un regard vers elle avant de baisser la tête.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk était arrivé sur Draylon et avait rencontré le professeur Taros Yun. Ses travaux avaient très bien avancé, il avait mis au point un nouveau type d'arme, des mines spatiales. Les mines lancées dans l'espace pouvaient être dirigées vers une cible en particulier et exploser à son contact, ou au contact de boucliers.

L'avantage résidait à la fois dans la puissance offensive, mais aussi le peu d'énergie que cela demandait pour les lancer et les diriger. Ce qui, en cas de problème technique majeur lors d'un combat, de dégâts trop importants, ou de défaillance totale des armes, permettait quand même de se défendre et d'attaquer.

Kirk reçut la permission de Starfleet de faire installer ce dispositif afin de le tester, ce qui impliquait l'immobilisation de l'Enterprise durant une semaine. Kirk offrit donc à ses officiers une permission sur la planète après autorisation du gouverment. Lui aussi s’octroya un peu de repos.

Assis dans un bar, il sirotait son second verre de la soirée, ne profitant même pas de la vue des jolies femmes qui dansaient derrière lui. La couleur marron-doré de son verre était bien plus intéressante. Le liquide n'était pas spécialement bon, voire plutôt mauvais pour ses papilles humaines, mais la couleur lui rappelait les yeux de Spock.

Il lui manquait atrocement, mais il allait revenir prochainement : une fois qu’ils auraient terminé leur mission sur cette planète, ils retourneraient le chercher. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de déprimer.  
\- « Hé bien, tu en fais une de ces têtes, Jim ! » Taquina Bones, qui venait de le trouver et de s’asseoir à côté de lui.  
\- « Non, pas spécialement… » Marmonna le capitaine.  
\- « Tu rigoles ? Ça fait deux semaines que t’es dépité. Tu le caches bien pour l'équipage, mais je te connais mieux qu'eux. Pourquoi tu ne profites pas de cette permission pour te détendre ? Pense à Scotty qui est en train de surveiller les installations, et amuse-toi aussi pour lui. Regarde toutes ces jolies filles…  
\- « Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »  
\- « Tu penses toujours à Spock ? Ça ne t'est pas passé ? »  
\- « Je dois avoir un problème, Bones. »

Jim se tourna vers lui.  
\- « Je n'ai plus de désir pour qui que ce soit d'autre, je n'ai plus envie de me retrouver dans d’autres bras que les siens, et il me manque. »  
Il rigola nerveusement.  
\- « Je dois être tordu ! J'imagine que tu vas finir par me démettre de mon commandement pour folie ! »

McCoy soupira.  
\- « L'amour n'est pas pour moi un motif valable pour démettre quelqu'un de son poste. Tu continues à faire ton boulot de façon habituelle, mais pour combien de temps ? Ton état mental dépérit ! »  
\- « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire ? »  
\- « Tu pourrais lui en parler, lui avouer tes sentiments quand tu le reverras, pour clarifier les choses et te libérer de ce poids. »  
\- « Tu rigoles ? Il ne comprendrait pas, déjà, il a cru que je me vengeais. Non, non, ça ne servirait à rien. »  
\- « Et alors, tu comptes faire quoi ? »  
\- « Continuer à refouler, je ne peux faire que ça. »  
\- « Et finir par tomber malade, surtout. Allez, dans deux jours, on repart, et il nous en faudra 10 pour le retrouver. »  
\- « Ouais ! »  
Jim avala son verre cul sec et regarda son ami avec un doux sourire.


	11. Chapter 11

\- « Te lier avec un humain, un mâle, en plus ! On peut savoir à quoi tu pensais ? » Fit T'pau.  
\- « Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu. » Siffla-t-il pour se défendre.  
\- « Bon, je pense que ce n'est pas irréversible. A mon avis, on peut encore briser le lien qui s'est formé entre vous. »

Spock releva les yeux, le regard dur : briser son lien avec Jim ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé.  
\- « Ça n'a pas été tenté depuis longtemps. » Fit-il.  
\- « Oui, mais il est logique d'essayer de le briser. Tu ne peux pas choisir un humain, et encore moins un homme, comme partenaire ! Quand Kirk repassera ici pour une mission, on s'en chargera. »

La conversation fut close, et Spock retourna à ses activités. Son père fut informé et préconisa lui aussi de briser le lien entre son fils et Kirk. Spock n'était cependant pas vraiment content que l'on se mêle de sa vie et de sa sexualité. Néanmoins, l'argument « protection de l'espèce » pesait lourd dans la balance : il ne pouvait pas être égoïste, il fallait qu'il aide son peuple à se relever, peu importe le prix qu'il devrait payer pour cela. 

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait…

\KS/JackB\KS/

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'il s'était installé sur Vulcain 2. Spock s'était bien intégré dans le système. Les cours qu'il donnait n'étaient pas très fatigants, et travailler en tant qu’assistant de Sirik était assez ennuyeux, mais restait un travail convenable. Il savait que Kirk devrait bientôt repasser par la planète, et il pourrait alors lui proposer de briser leur lien. 

Assis devant une expérience, il soupira : il n'avait pas envie de briser le lien. Même si c'était la chose la plus logique, ça sonnait faux à ses yeux. La voix de Sirik rompit ses pensées :  
\- « Spock ! Vous avez les calculs que je vous ai demandés ? »   
\- « Oui, et vos données de base sont fausses. Si vous les conservez, vous ne pourrez jamais mettre en place un bouclier équilibré. Voici mon rapport avec les calculs que vous m'avez demandés, et mes recherches sur la solution. »  
\- « Mes données de base ne sont pas fausses. » Répliqua Sirik sans prendre le rapport.

Spock lui tendit davantage son travail, et il fut forcé de le prendre. Il se rassit et continua son travail tout en ignorant son supérieur. Sirik était un idiot qui n’arrêtait pas de faire des erreurs dans son travail, il passait plus son temps à les corriger qu'autre chose.

\KS/JackB\KS/

L'Enterprise s'était placée en orbite autour de Vulcain 2. Kirk y était descendu avec McCoy, Spock ne répondant pas à son communicateur : il l’avait laissé dans une boite chez lui. Il leur fallait donc trouver le vulcain, à-présent. Bones pesta en voyant les autres vulcains : leur logique l'avait toujours horripilé. La souplesse, chez eux, ça n'existait pas, et il avait la rigueur en horreur. 

Qu'importe ? De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas là pour s’éterniser.  
\- « Tu as le communicateur modifié ? » Demanda Jim à son ami.  
\- « Oui, tiens le voilà… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tenu à en modifier un. »  
\- « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »  
Il se tut quand il vit une Vulcaine venir vers eux. Elle les accueillit et les guida vers l'Académie des Sciences où devait logiquement se trouver Spock.  
\- « Aimable comme une porte de prison, mais efficace. » Siffla McCoy.  
\- « Tais-toi un peu ! » Grogna Jim.

Il arrêta un Vulcain qui était en train de marcher.  
\- « Bonjour, je suis James Kirk. Nous cherchons Spock… Savez-vous où nous pourrions le trouver ? » Demanda-t-il franchement.  
\- « Bonjour, je suis Sirik. Si vous cherchez Spock, il est dans mon labo. »  
\- « Quelles recherches mène-t-il ? » Demanda Leonard.  
\- « C'est mon assistant. » Répondit froidement le vulcain.  
\- « Votre assis... » Kirk se racla la gorge. « Où se trouve votre labo ? »  
\- « Salle 34, je vais vous y conduire. »  
\- « Je vous remercie. »

Ils avancèrent rapidement jusqu'à une porte portant le numéro 34. Ils entrèrent, et Kirk sentit son cœur se gonfler en voyant son premier officier -même de dos. Il était seul dans le labo, mais même entre mille, il l'aurait reconnu.  
\- « Spock ! » Appela-t-il en s'approchant.   
Le vulcain sursauta presque en entendant la voix familière de son capitaine. Il se tourna en se levant pour faire face au blond. 

Il savait qu'il viendrait, mais il pensait que ce serait dans un peu plus longtemps, il ne se sentait pas préparer à lui dire non, mais il devait le faire.  
\- « Capitaine ? »  
\- « Vous allez bien ? On est venus vous chercher ! » Sourit-il.  
\- « Je ne rentre pas avec vous sur l'Enterprise. »  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Je démissionne. »

Kirk sentit son cœur se broyer dans sa poitrine : ça faisait si mal… Spock le quittait définitivement, il ne voulait plus rentrer sur l'Enterprise, il l'abandonnait… Jim en aurait pleuré, s'il l’avait pu.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » Grogna McCoy. « On est venus vous cherchez, il n'y a pas de raison que vous restiez ici. » 

Spock se rassit froidement et continua son travail.  
\- « Vous pouvez partir, rien ne vous retient ici. »  
Jim était mortifié. Il faisait chaud, mais il avait atrocement froid. Il sortit le communicateur modifié de sa poche et le posa à-côté de Spock, son instinct avait vu juste.  
\- « Si vous changez d'avis… » Dit-il, presque abattu.

Voyant que la discussion était close et que Jim ne réagissait pas, attendant une autre réponse que Spock ne lui donnerait pas, McCoy l'attrapa par le bras et l’entraîna vers la sortie. Il pouvait imaginer ce que Kirk avait ressenti après les quelques mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Depuis qu'ils avaient laissé le Vulcain, Jim s'était morfondu de tristesse, et seulement quelques jours avant d'arriver, il avait repris du poil de la bête. 

La pensée de revoir Spock lui avait redonné un moral de fer, qui n'avait pas résisté à la lance de glace de Spock. 

Sirik les suivit.  
\- « Vous êtes venus le chercher en vain. Il est maintenant l'un de mes assistants. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était instable, cette humanité en lui n'a rien de bon. J'ai hésité à le prendre. » 

Ces mots, sortis de la bouche d'un vulcain, étaient assez inhabituels, sauf quand on admettait le fait qu'il pense réellement cela.

En l’entendant, Jim réagit vivement.  
\- « Il n'est pas l’un de vos assistants ! Il est mon premier officier, et je compte bien le reprendre à mes côtés ! Il est le meilleur officier que j'aie rencontré, je ne vous permets pas de le dénigrer sans le connaître ! »  
\- « Oh, mais je le connais. Lui et ses excès de rage, quand nous étions enfants… Votre raisonnement n'a pas de logique : il vous a dit qu'il démissionnait, donc, vous n'avez plus de prise sur lui. Je vous conseille de retourner sur votre Enterprise et de reprendre vos missions, c'est plus logique que de rester ici et d'empester nos locaux… » (1)  
\- « Vous oubliez qu'il là appelé Capitaine, ce qui veut dire qu'il le considère toujours comme son supérieur, donc rien n'est perdu. » Siffla McCoy. « En outre, il me semblait que les vulcains était tolérants, mais j'ai rarement entendu des propos aussi racistes ! »  
\- « Je ramènerai Spock avec moi. » Grogna Kirk.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et partirent, en colère. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et Kirk appela immédiatement Uhura.  
\- « Oui, Capitaine ? »  
\- « Pouvez-vous vérifier l'état de service de Spock ? »  
\- « Oui, tout de suite… Une petite minute : son statut est celui de permissionnaire dans nos fichiers, pourquoi demandez-vous cette information ? »  
\- « Il n’y a rien sur une éventuelle démission ? »  
\- « Une démission ? Non, rien… »  
\- « Une demande en ce sens a-t-elle été posée ? »  
\- « Attendez, je vérifie… Non, il n'y a rien… »  
\- « D'accord, merci ! »  
\- « Capitaine ? »  
\- « Kirk terminé ! »  
Jim coupa son communicateur.  
\- « Bones ! » Couina-t-il. « Il faut trouver une solution. »  
\- « Capitaine Kirk ? »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Le duo était tombé sur Sarek, le père de Spock. Le Vulcain les avait invités dans son bureau, voulant s'entretenir avec le blond. Kirk sentait son sang qui bouillonnait : il voulait agir, attraper Spock et le ramener de force sur le vaisseau, s'il le fallait… Mais il ne pouvait refuser à l’ambassadeur une entrevue. 

Ils étaient tous les trois entrés dans le bureau spacieux et sobre du vulcain. Jim s'était assis en face de lui, et Bones restait debout, un peu à l'écart.

Sarek lui demanda de laisser son fils sur la planète et de ne pas chercher à le récupérer. Kirk protesta vivement : il n'était pas question qu'il laisse Spock. C'est alors que Sarek lui expliqua alors la nature de leur lien, et des problèmes à la fois moraux et raciaux que cela engendrait : les vulcains ne pouvaient plus se permettre de faire ce que bon leur semblaient, ils devaient désormais agir pour le bien de la race, et Spock ne faisait pas exception. 

Il lui proposa alors une méthode pour briser le lien, lui expliqua les risques, et Mccoy intervint afin d'en savoir plus.  
\- « Écoutez, Spock est un vulcain, il a besoin d'être parmi les siens, réfléchissez à ma proposition : une fois que vous aurez brisé le lien, vous comprendrez. Les sentiments d'amitié qui vous animent disparaîtront. Vous n'aurez pas de peine à le laisser ici. »  
\- « J'ai besoin de réfléchir ! » Indiqua le capitaine bouleversé par cette révélation.  
\- « C'est tout-à-fait naturel. Venez me trouvez quand vous aurez accepté. » Dit-il d'une telle façon qu'en réalité, il y avait pas de place pour la réflexion.

Bones et Kirk sortirent du bureau et ne parlèrent pas : Kirk avait besoin de réfléchir. Si ça se trouve, ses sentiments pour Spock n’étaient dûs qu’au lien qu'ils partageaient ? Il n'y voyait absolument pas clair et si tout ce qu'il avait ressentit pour le vulcain, jusqu'à l'amitié avait été biaisé ? Il ne savait pas, ça ne sonnait pas dans sa tête, rien ne sonnait, il se sentait tellement abattu que son instinct ne réagissait plus et son mental l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps.

Un lien banal et faible, lui avait dit Sarek, mais qui avait apparemment suffit à provoquer tout ça en lui… C’était un peu gros. En bref, il restait perplexe, mais il ne voulait plus souffrir.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Hé bien, Spock, il faut croire que votre capitaine tient vraiment à vous reprendre avec lui. »  
\- « Et alors ? »  
\- « Les humains n'aiment pas beaucoup les vulcains, en général : ils nous trouvent trop logiques. Il faut croire que vous n'avez pas fait cet effet-là. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce-que vous sous-entendez ? »  
\- « Que pour qu'il vous apprécie autant, vous n'avez sûrement pas dû donner l'image que vous auriez dû donner en tant que Vulcain. »

Spock se leva : cela faisait 18 fois que Sirik sous-entendait qu'il n'était pas un véritable vulcain, et il commençait à en avoir assez.  
\- « Si mon Capitaine semble m’apprécier, c'est simplement que nous avons su être suffisamment souples, chacun de notre côté, pour se comprendre en dépit de nos différences raciales. Votre propos n'a donc pas de base stable. Les relations inter-espèces ne sont pas toutes mauvaises. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser… »

Spock sortit rapidement et n'entendit pas la dernière phrase de son supérieur. Il commençait à se faire tard, et il rentrait tranquillement chez lui. 

Une fois arrivé, il se posa un instant avant de se diriger vers la boite qui contenait ses anciennes affaires… Son uniforme et son communicateur… En le voyant, il sortit celui que lui avait donné Kirk.

Il n'avait pas été facile de dire non à son capitaine, de lui dire qu'il partait… Surtout qu'il n'en avait pas envie… 

Envie ? Émotion humaine, encore, mais c'était comme ça : il préférait les aventures sur l'Enterprise, il se sentait mieux parmi ces humains qui ne le comprenaient pas, que parmi les siens qui ne l'acceptaient pas vraiment. Il s'était senti vraiment utile sur le vaisseau, alors qu'actuellement, il s'ennuyait… 

Mais peu importait, il ne pouvait pas retourner sur l'Enterprise. Il faudrait aussi qu'il parle à Kirk du moyen pour briser le lien. Il y avait peu de risques, mais la cassure pouvait être douloureuse. 

Il caressa son uniforme : en fait, il souffrait de cette situation… Puis il regarda son pad, la lettre de démission qu'il devait envoyé depuis près d'un mois, il ne l'avait toujours pas fait, en faite il avait oublier. C'était étrange, depuis le Pon Faar il en avait garder un exemplaire, près à l'envoyé dés qu'il le faudrait, mais en arrivant sur la planète il n'y avait pas penser une seule seconde, il avait oublié, c'était étrange, parce qu'il n'oubliait jamais rien en général.  
Il allait appuyé sur le bouton pour envoyer le formulaire, puis se ravisa. Il le ferait quand le lien serait couper ça vaudrait mieux. Il éteignit le pad et partit se coucher.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Bones et Kirk étaient retournés sur l'Enterprise. 

Kirk avait besoin de réfléchir, besoin de remettre toutes ses idées en place : qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait être compliqué… Gérer ses émotions, ses sentiments, savoir ce qui était vrai et faux ? 

Un véritable casse-tête. Il ne pouvait même pas se fier à son atout majeur : son instinct, potentiellement influencé par le lien… Instinct qui lui criait d’ailleurs d'aller récupérer Spock quoi qu'il en coûte. Et pour ça il devait remercier son ami Bones qui l'avait revigorer un peu.

Puis le médecin lui avait conseillé de se détendre et de se reposer : trop de bouleversements émotionnels fatiguaient et faussaient les décisions, c'était bien connu. Mais Kirk n’y arrivait pas : il se rappelait de la froideur de Spock. Vulcain était synonyme de chaud, en surface, à première vue, mais si on bousculait cette idée juste un peu, on tombait sur la froideur incarnée. Le corps était chaud, la planète était chaude, mais l'esprit, glacial.

Finalement, Kirk arriva à s'endormir un peu, et lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, les yeux brûlants et secs, la bouche pâteuse, il comprit :

Spock n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Le Pon Farr n'avait été qu'un moment instinctif, quand le corps, pour survivre, reprend le dessus sur l'esprit. Il ne voyait rien d'autre en lui que le Capitaine, l'ami éventuellement… Rien de plus. Ses dernières actions l'avaient poussé à quitter l'Enterprise. 

C'était lui qui avait tout gâché, il l'avait fait fuir, il n'avait pas le droit de le pourchasser, de le retenir de partir, de le ramener avec lui. C'était la décision de Spock, et il fallait qu'il la respecte. 

Il ne devait plus penser à lui, à son égoïsme et sa passion, il devait penser au bien-être de Spock, et Spock avait besoin des siens, il avait besoin de leur logique et de leur froideur, plutôt que le l'émotivité humaine. 

Il avait pris sa décision.

Il regarda l'heure : il était tôt, mais ça importait peu. Il alla trouver son ami pour lui faire part de sa décision et lui demander de l'accompagner sur Vulcain.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Sarek arrivait à peine à son bureau quand il vit les deux humains près de sa porte. Il s'approcha d'un pas léger et salua brièvement le capitaine et le docteur, avant de leur faire signe d'entrer.  
\- « J'accepte votre proposition. »  
\- « Bien, vous êtes quelqu'un de sage, Kirk. Venez, suivez-moi, le rituel ne se passera pas ici. »  
\- « Ne devrions-nous pas prévenir Spock ? » Demanda Mccoy.  
\- « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »  
\- « Comment ça ? » Intervint Kirk.  
\- « Il a déjà donné son accord pour briser le lien, et sa présence n'est pas indispensable au rituel. »  
\- « Attendez… Vous avez dit que c'est pour briser le lien entre leur deux esprits, et Spock n'a pas besoin d'être présent ? » S'interrogea vivement Bones.  
\- « Non, du moment qu'on détruit le lien de l'esprit le plus faible, cela n'as pas d'importance qu'il soit présent ou non, le résultat sera le même. »  
\- « L'esprit le plus faible ? » S'indigna le docteur.  
\- « Les humains n'ont pas de grandes capacités télépathiques, je dirais même aucune, bien que vous pouvez recevoir, vous ne pouvez pas donner, si on ne crée pas un passage pour vous. » Expliqua Sarek de façon froide et directe. « Vos capacité psychique sont simplement différente et moins développées, ne voyez pas dans mes propos un jugement de valeur, mais juste l'énoncé d'un fait, votre race est ainsi. » 

Le reste du chemin se fit presque dans le silence. Bones auscultait discrètement son Capitaine, et il avait noté une nette accélération de ses pulsations cardiaques. 

Ils arrivèrent après une vingtaine de minutes de marche en face d'un petit temple bâti sur le haut d'une petite colline. T'pau, qui avait été prévenue, les attendait. Elle présenta un siège à Kirk et celui-ci s'installa, se laissant faire. 

Bones resta en retrait et observait la scène. Bien que la relation entre Kirk et Spock l'inquiète un peu, il n'était pas contre… Il n'avait jamais été contre, il avait juste voulu inciter la prudence à son ami, mais le voir abandonner était douloureux : ce n'était pas Jim, Jim n'aurait pas baissé les bras si facilement. 

Mais il fallait croire que pour une fois, Kirk n'avait pas les épaules pour porter le poids qu'il avait en lui. Après tout, le coureur de jupons était-il seulement prêt à officialiser une relation sur le long terme, avec un homme qui plus est ? 

Jim n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation longue, il ne connaissait pas bien cela, et bien d’autres détails auraient pu l'amener vers la conclusion à laquelle il faisait désormais face… Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de douter sur le fait que Jim lâche si facilement pour une fausse raison, pas quand il l'avait vu aussi dépité durant le mois où Spock n'avait pas été là, pas quand il l'entendait parler de lui avec passion… Mais il pouvait néanmoins comprendre l'envie de Kirk de ne plus souffrir, c'était légitime.

T'Pau plaça ses deux mains sur le crâne et le visage de Kirk, entrant en fusion mentale avec lui. Une fusion que Kirk sentit comme étant particulière : il se sentit comme décortiqué par l'esprit de la vielle vulcaine, une douleur lui envahissant progressivement le crâne puis le corps… 

Mccoy, qui observait toujours les constantes de Kirk, vit bien sur ses capteur médicaux la tension et la douleur que son ami était en train de ressentir, mais attendit deux minutes avant de commencer à protester.  
\- « Vous ne lui avez pas dit que ça lui ferait mal ! »  
Sarek lui jeta un regard sombre l'intimant de se taire, et Bones se ravisa avec mécontentement, continuant d’observer son ami qui grimaçait désormais sous la douleur. 

Plusieurs minutes suivirent. Kirk n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le crâne, qu'on lui brûlait le cerveau… Il avait mal… Si mal… 

Sa vue commençait à se troubler, et il pouvait à-peine distinguer la couleur bleue de l'uniforme de son ami. La douleur s'accentua encore : il avait maintenant du mal à respirer. Il avait envie de tout arrêter, il y avait un truc qui n'allait vraiment pas dans ce rituel. 

Finalement, il saisit avec rapidité et -presque- agressivité le bras de la Vulcaine pour dégager ses doigts de sa tempe.

Voyant cela, Bones réagit et s'avança un peu plus vers Jim, prêt à l'aider, mais il fut coupé une nouvelle fois par Sarek qui attrapa le bras de Kirk et le força à dégager sa prise, le tenant fermement en place pour laisser le soin à T'Pau de faire son travail. Bones devenait de plus en plus instable : l'état de Kirk empirait, et il avait désormais l'impression qu'on forçait Jim et qu'on le retenait prisonnier.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock s'était levé afin d'aller à son travail ennuyeux. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir Sirik ni ses autres assistants. Il aurait aimé revoir Jim, même si ce n'était plus possible. Son père était venu le prévenir qu'il avait parlé à Kirk, qu'ils s'occupaient de lui et T'Pau du rituel. Spock avait accepté, comprenant dans ce geste la simple envie de lui retirer un poids des épaules… 

Il allait sortir, quand une violente douleur lui traversa les tempes. Il s'appuya contre un mur et papillonna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits, mais la douleur s'accentua. Elle était désormais telle qu'il s'écroula au sol en se tenant le crâne.  
\- « Non, non, non, NOOOOON, arrêtez ça, arrêtez, non ! » Gémit-il en grognant sous la douleur. « CESSEZ ». Hurla-t-il.

Mais la douleur ne partait pas : il sentait qu'on lui enlevait quelque chose, qu'on tirait pour lui arracher quelque chose qui ne devait pas l'être. Il trembla sous la violence de la douleur : il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle souffrance, c'était tout bonnement insupportable… Il gémit encore sous la torture. Il fallait que ça s’arrête, tout de suite, si ça continuait comme ça, ça allait le tuer. 

Il se concentra et suivit la connexion entre son esprit et celui de la personne qui l'attaquait. Avec le sien il sentit qu'ils étaient trois : celui de Kirk et celui de T'Pau, déduisit-il. Ils étaient en train d'accomplir le rituel, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, et il fallait que ça s’arrête ! 

Il pénétra donc dans l'esprit de Kirk et essaya de repousser T'Pau, ce qui de toute évidence, et au vu des circonstances, n'était pas simple. Il hurla encore et encore, grogna et gémit lorsque la douleur atteignit un seuil critique.  
\- « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, ARRETE, NE TOUCHE PAS A ÇA. NON, NON, NON, JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU DETRUISE ÇA, TU NE PEUX PAS, TU NE PEUX PAS DETRUIRE. » Hurla t-il de toutes ses forces autant dans son esprit que par ses cordes vocales.

Finalement, quelque chose lâcha…

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Arrêtez ça, vous êtes en train de le tuer. » S'énerva vivement Bones en commençant à sauter sur la Vulcaine.  
Celle-ci brisa le contact avec Jim avant même que le docteur ne la fasse lâcher, et du coup, il se précipita sur son ami qui s'écroulait de son fauteuil. Il le rattrapa et le reposa doucement sur le sol en l'auscultant d'urgence. 

Une fois que Sarek eut finit de voir si T'Pau allait bien, il s'accroupit devant Bones.  
\- « Comment va-t-il ? »  
\- « Très mal. Un peu plus, et il tombait dans le coma. Il est extrêmement tendu et stressé, et je peux vous dire qu'il a vraiment souffert. Il faut croire que votre rituel n'est pas au point. » Siffla Mccoy. « Je dois le ramener sur l'Enterprise. »  
\- « Faites donc. »  
\- « Enterprise ? Ici Mccoy, deux à téléporter directement à l'infirmerie. »

Les deux humains furent téléportés.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock arriva finalement à se relever. Il était épuisé, la douleur bien que moins forte le torturait toujours. Il avait du mal à voir. Il dût s'aider des murs pour s'approcher de sa chambre et s'affala dès qu'il put sur son lit, fermant les yeux et s'endormant… Il n'avait plus conscience de rien… Juste qu'il fallait qu'il se repose…

\KS/JackB\KS/

Bones installa Kirk sur un lit : le blond s'était réveillé, mais ne semblait pas aller très bien, et Bones prit soin de lui, lui donnant des calmants, des relaxants, des antidouleurs, puis le fit dormir. Il avait largement besoin de sommeil afin de se sentir mieux. 

Kirk le remercia, s'excusant, et Leonard en profita pour protester et placer une remarque sarcastique qui fit sourire son capitaine : bon sang, il s'était vraiment inquiété, quand Jim arrêterait-il enfin le lui faire faire un sang d'encre ?!

(1) Pour comprendre cette remarque (et pourquoi je la fait) je vous conseille de regarder Star Trek Enterprise dont par exemple l'épisode 1x07.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain, Spock se réveilla un peu tôt en regardant l'heure : il crut avoir rêvé, mais après vérification de la date, il comprit qu'il avait manqué un jour de travail. Il avait dormi près d'une vingtaine d'heures de suite. Se préparant rapidement, il se rendit sans attendre plus longtemps jusqu'à l'Academie Vulcaine. Sirik l'attendait, prêt à lui faire bien comprendre que son comportement était inacceptable. 

Mais Spock n'étais absolument pas d'humeur, il passa presque sans le regarder et reprit son travail là où il l'avait laissé. Son supérieur s'approcha tout de même de lui, bien décidé à en découdre.  
\- « Eh bien, monsieur Spock ! On manque un jour de travail sans prévenir ? Ce n'est pas un comportement très stable. »  
\- « J'avais des choses à faire. »  
\- « Quand bien même, je disais vrai lorsque je vous ai recruté. »  
\- « Vous ne m'avez pas recruté, vous avez accepté de profiter de mes capacités intellectuelles et de mes connaissances qui semblent supérieures au vôtres. En un mois, j'ai déjà dû corriger près de 37 erreurs de votre part. »

Sirik ne broncha pas, mais Spock savait qu'il l'avait touché dans sa logique et ses capacités, peut-être les seuls endroits susceptibles d’atteindre un vulcain.  
\- « À ce que j'ai vu depuis que vous êtes de retour parmi nous, les humains ont bien déteint sur vous… On dirait presque que vous portez leur odeur infecte. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était Spock qui était touché. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de ravaler la colère qui naissait en lui. Depuis ce qui s'était passé la veille, il était devenu moins patient et un peu plus impulsif. Néanmoins, se donner en spectacle n'était pas une bonne idée. Il reprit son travail, laissant à Sirik le soin de bouger.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Bones, je suis en pleine forme ! »  
\- « Laisse-moi vérifier encore une fois, je ne veux pas te renvoyer sur la passerelle sans être sûr que tout vas bien. »  
\- « Je vais bien. »  
\- « Ouais, bin hier, tu n'aurais pas dit ça ! Sérieux, tu te rends pas compte… »  
\- « Je suis vivant. »  
\- « OUI, EH BIEN MONSIEUR JE-SUIS-EN-PLEINE-FORME VA SE RALLONGER ET CONTINUER A SE REPOSER ! » Grogna le docteur.  
\- « Je dérange ? » 

C'était Scotty qui venait d'arriver.  
\- « Non, cet idiot a dormi presque trente-cinq heures, mais sinon, tout va bien. »  
\- « Salut Scotty ! » Fit Jim, consentant à se rallonger.  
\- « J'ai entendu dire que Monsieur Spock démissionnait… C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il.  
\- « Oui et Non. Il n'a toujours pas envoyé une lettre de démission, donc, ce n'est pas officiel, même s'il a émis l'idée. »  
\- « D'accord. »  
\- « Pourquoi cette question ? »  
\- « Un ami sur un vaisseau cargo m'a envoyé des données sur un phénomène particulier… Je me suis dit que ça pourrait l’intéresser, mais quand j'ai appris qu'il démissionnait, je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas descendre pour lui donner les relevés avant qu'on ne reparte. Au fait, vous allez mieux ? L'atmosphère de vulcain semble vraiment rude. »

Jim jeta un coup d’œil à Mccoy.  
\- « Je vais bien. » Répondit-il. « D'ailleurs, je vais allez le chercher, moi, ce foutu vulcain, c'est qu'on n’a pas que ça à faire. »  
Il se leva rapidement et sortit malgré les protestations de Bones. Cette fois, il était bien décidé à récupérer Spock et le ramener avec lui. 

Il avait été fou de vouloir le laisser sur Vulcain 2 ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre ? Il n'était pas question de l'y laisser. Il avait besoin de lui : même seulement en tant que premier officier et officier scientifique, Spock était irremplaçable. 

Marchant vers le téléporteur, il repensa à la voix qui avait hurlé dans son esprit : il ne l'avait pas reconnue, mais il avait senti qu'on protégeait quelque chose d'important… C'était désormais à son tour.

Il arriva sur la planète, prêt à en découdre. Il devait pour ça, avant d'aller voir Spock, parler avec Sarek. Malheureusement, le Vulcain n'était pas disponible, et il se retrouva à attendre. Profitant alors de l'occasion pour visiter un peu la ville… Pas très touristique, mais sympathique. Il y avait encore beaucoup de constructions en cours, ce qui donnait un aspect un peu décharné aux lieux.

\KS/JackB\KS/

La journée était largement entamée, et Spock n'avait pas davantage bronché, ni donné de détail sur le pourquoi de son absence. Il restait là, à bosser dans un calme presque dérangeant. Autant sur l'Enterprise, le bruit était presque constant, autant ici, c'était très silencieux… Et il avait désormais du mal à se concentrer sans le bourdonnement de vie alentour comme il y avait sur le vaisseau.  
\- « Spock, faites taire votre communicateur, il siffle depuis vingt minutes déjà. » Demanda Tedak, un des assistants de Sirik. 

Spock leva le regard vers le Vulcain.  
\- « Cela vous dérange ? »  
\- « Pas vous ? » Reprit T'Jip.  
\- « Non, l'Enterprise regorge de sons de ce genre, j'ai fini par m’y habituer. »  
Il sortit néanmoins l'objet d'une de ses poches et l'observa un instant. Il avait décidé de le garder sur lui en souvenir de Starfleet et de Jim… 

Le dernier cadeau de Jim… 

Le communicateur avait été modifié de façon à ce que la fréquence soit constamment ouverte avec le vaisseau. Il ne pouvait pas l'éteindre donc, logiquement, on pouvait lui parler sans qu'il ne puisse couper le contact. En revanche, il y avait un bouton lui permettant de répondre ou non.

L'objet sifflait comme s’il y avait des interférences. Spock pensa tout d'abord à une défaillance, avant d'entrevoir une autre possibilité : peut-être que quelqu'un souhaitait-il lui parler…

Il se rappela alors que les locaux où il travaillait ne laissaient pas passer les communications : il fallait passer par le relais sur le haut de la montagne.

Il se leva et alla chercher plus loin dans la salle une boite à outils et quelques autres engins, puis commença bidouiller le communicateur : s'il sifflait, c'était soit qu'il dysfonctionnait, soit qu'on essayait de lui parler en vain, puisque la communication ne passait pas plus que dans quelques grésillements.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « James Kirk ? Que faites-vous là, je vous croyais reparti. » Fit Sirik en s'approchant de Kirk qui venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment.   
Il qui se dirigeait vers l'Est, partie réservée aux hauts postes vulcains.  
\- « Non, toujours pas. Je viens m'entretenir avec l'Ambassadeur Sarek. »  
\- « Pour quel motif ? » Demanda le Vulcain.  
\- « Ça ne vous regarde en rien. » Répondit froidement Kirk. « Déjà qu'il est difficile de vous supporter, alors si en plus vous, commencer à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas... » 

Il coupa sa phrase avant de l'avoir finie et chercha autre chose à dire.   
\- « Je pensais que les vulcains n'étaient pas très curieux… Il faut croire que vous vous inspirez un peu des humains, si vous commencez déjà à mal placer la vôtre... »  
Sirik fronça les sourcils, et Kirk se détourna de lui avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre. Il était conscient d'avoir été un peu agressif, mais cet idiot allait lui foutre la paix, maintenant.   
\- « J'espère que ce n'est pas pour récupérer le bâtard. »  
Jim s'arrêta, puis se retourna doucement, ce vulcain était vicieux, il se retourna complètement et se rapprocha de lui.  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Le bâtard.. »

Kirk ne put retenir son poing de partir et donna un violent coup dans la mâchoire du vulcain, qui s'écroula au sol la lèvre en sang.  
\- « Sachez qu'il est mal vu sur terre d'insulter l'ami de quelqu'un. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de l'insulter ou vous aurez affaire à moi. »  
\- « Les vulcains son physiquement plus fort que les humains. » Fit le sang vert en se relevant.  
\- « Certes, mais nous on à la colère, la rage et la haine et croyez moi il ne faut pas se frotter à un humain dans cet état, que vous soyez vulcain ou pas. L'instinct de protection de l'homme fait partie de nos meilleurs arme. »

Jim attendit la réplique qui ne vint pas. S'il le fallait il se battrait la maintenant, il avait la rage et il savait que quand il avait la rage, il cognait fort, plus fort qu'un vulcain. Voyant que celui devant lui ne bronchait pas vraiment il partit.

Il se dirigea avec hâte jusqu'à trouver le père de Spock. Il lui demanda une entrevue en privé, que le vulcain lui accorda, laissant les autres représentants du Conseil Vulcain avec qui il discutait.  
\- « Comment allez-vous Capitaine ? Vous vous êtes facilement remis du rituel ? » Demanda l'ambassadeur.  
\- « Comme vous le voyez, je vais très bien. »  
\- « Puis-je vous demander si vous ressentez une différence, désormais ? » 

Kirk nota les efforts de Sarek pour parler à la manière d'un humain : après tout, ayant été marié à une femme humaine et ayant beaucoup œuvré pour les relations Vulcano-humaines, c'était normal qu'il sache comment s'y prendre… Cependant, son ton restait du plus froid.  
\- « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de ça. » Fit Kirk, très directement. « Je suis seulement venu vous informer que je reprends Spock sur l'Enterprise. »  
\- « Vous avez pourtant accepté de le laisser ici, vous ne pouvez pas le forcer. »  
\- « Eh bien, je suis dans le regret de vous dire que si. Même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ni dans mes principes, de forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose. Je m’explique : Spock n'a pas remis de lettre de démission. J'imagine que c'est depuis son retour sur Vulcain qu'il a décidé de démissionner. Il a eu un mois pour envoyer à Starfleet -ou à moi- le formulaire de démission, mais ne l'a pas fait. Il fait donc toujours partie de l'équipage de l'Enterprise. C'est un excellent officier que je souhaite récupérer, et étant donné qu'il refuse de revenir, je suis en droit de le considérer comme déserteur. Starfleet autorise les démissions, mais n'accepte pas les déserteurs. Sa décision vient contrer un ordre direct de ma part, et c'est considéré comme une faute grave. J'ai l'autorisation dans ce genre de cas de punir le fautif, généralement en dégradant l'officier… Mais dans le cas de désertion, j'ai le droit de le pourchasser et l'emprisonner… »

Kirk vit Sarek changer de pieds à ce discours. Il semblait perplexe pour un vulcain, et Kirk savait qu'il avait largement touché le père de Spock.  
\- « Que comptez-vous faire ? »  
\- « Je n'ai pas pour but d'utiliser ces moyens un peu triviaux, je vous expliquais juste que j'en ai la possibilité. Spock fait toujours partie de mon équipage, et par conséquent, ce n'est pas ici qu'il doit se trouver, mais sur ma passerelle ! Nous avons d'autres missions à accomplir, et rester ici plus longtemps serait inutile. À moins que Spock ne me donne sa démission écrite quand j'irai le voir, j'ai absolument tous les droits de le faire revenir, de gré ou de force, sur l'Enterprise. »  
\- « Spock a choisi de rester ici, pourquoi allez-vous contre sa décision ? Vous avez le droit de le ramener de force sur votre vaisseau, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des ressources. Etant Vulcain, nous pouvons tout-à-fait exiger son retour parmi nous, même s'il est fait prisonnier, et même si cela risque d’entamer les relations entre vulcains et humains. » Fit Sarek, montrant bien qu'il n'était pas si intimidé par le discours de Kirk.

Lui aussi avait des cartes en main.  
\- « Spock est aussi humain. Si un procès est mené, nous avons autant de droit que vous de le revendiquer. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous, les humains, accordons beaucoup plus de soutien et d'importance à nos « métisses ». Les passions pourraient se réveiller. Ne vous trompez pas sur mes intentions : je n'ai pas envie de faire de Spock un morceau de viande pour lequel on se bat. Je suis prêt à accepter sa décision de partir, s'il sait me prouver que c'est nécessaire et que c'est ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il désire. »  
\- « Les vulcains n'ont pas de désirs, Spock souhaite rester ici pour des raisons logiques, ne vous trompez pas dans vos mots. »  
\- « Je ne me trompe pas. Mais très bien, qu'il me prouve logiquement que c'est la meilleure décision pour lui, et je le laisserai partir. Il a eu un mois pour le faire, et ne l'a pas fait. S'il voulait vraiment rester sur Vulcain 2, il aurait réglé les détails plus tôt, m'en aurait parlé plus tôt. Rien ne prouve qu'il ait réellement envie de rester ici… Du moins, il ne fait rien pour le prouver. Et je ne me trompe pas dans mes mots : Spock est à-moitié humain, il a donc des émotions, et par conséquent, des envies. Que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est comme ça. Qu'il vienne et qu'il me prouve que rester ici est mieux pour lui, qu'avoir un travail moins intéressant que sur l'Enterprise va lui apporter quelques chose, qu'être mal accepté par les siens ne le dérange pas ou qu'il a besoin de ça, ou je ne sais quels autres arguments. Mais pour quelqu'un qui a préféré Starfleet à l'Academie Vulcaine, un tel retournement est surprenant. Qu'il ait préféré rester sur un vaisseau spatial à parcourir l'espace et n’aider son peuple, qui venait presque d'être anéanti, que de manière indirecte, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. »  
\- « Eh bien, il faut croire que cette raison n'est désormais plus suffisante pour le faire rester. »  
\- « Non, moi, je crois plutôt qu'il a choisi ce chemin parce qu'il lui manquait un truc avec vous et qu'il à trouver avec nous : les émotions. Il en a toujours eues, mais les a tellement refoulées qu'aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'elles le tourmentent, et qu’il se répète en de vaines litanies qu'il est un mauvais vulcain pour ressentir autant de choses. Alors, oui, s'il n'était QUE vulcain, il serait bien mauvais ! Mais le fait est qu'il est aussi humain, et que c'est quelque chose de normal ! »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock avait compris que c'était une tentative de communication plutôt qu'un dysfonctionnement, qui faisait siffler le communicateur, et il était maintenant en train d’étendre la portée des fréquences afin qu'elles passent au-delà des roches. Sirik entra dans la pièce et s'approcha un peu de Spock.  
\- « J'ai vu votre capitaine, aujourd'hui, c'est fou ce que les humains peuvent être puérils. »  
\- « Ah oui ? » Répondit-il sans même jeter un regard à son interlocuteur.  
\- « J'espère qu'il n'est pas là pour causer des ennuis, c'est bien l'une des seules choses que savent faire les humains. »  
\- « Pour quel motif venait-il ? »  
\- « Pour voir l'Ambassadeur, votre père. J'espère que ça n'a pas un rapport avec vous. Vous êtes distrait, et votre travail s'en fait sentir. »  
\- « Je l’ignore. Kirk a parfaitement le droit de demander une entrevue à l'Ambassadeur, ce peut être pour une mission, transmettre un message, le remercier… »  
\- « Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? »  
\- « J'accentue la portée de ce communicateur : apparemment, quelqu'un essaye d'entrer en contact avec moi. »  
\- « Et les travaux que je vous ai donnés à faire ? »  
\- « Négligeable. Vous partez sur une fausse piste, ce qui constitue une perte de temps… Et je ne souhaite pas perdre mon temps. »  
\- « Pardon ?! »

Spock ne répondit pas : il avait réussi à améliorer le communicateur et avait maintenant une connexion avec le vaisseau. Le signal « message urgent » se répétait en boucle… 

Il appuya sur le bouton pour lancer la communication.  
\- «  Spock écoute ! » Dit-il sous le regard froid de Sirik.  
\- « Spock, Spock, c'est toi ? » S'affola Uhura.  
\- « Oui c'est moi, y a-t-il un problème ? »  
\- « Je n'arrive pas à joindre le Capitaine, ni à le localiser, son communicateur semble brouillé par quelque chose. J'ai un message urgent à lui faire passer. »  
\- « Je sais où il est. Quel est le message ? » 

Uhura hésita un instant avant de le lui dire.  
\- « Trois vaisseaux de guerre Romuliens s'approchent et attaquent les planètes de la Fédération. Nous sommes les plus proches, il faut les intercepter et les arrêter de toute urgence, c'est un ordre direct de Starfleet, il faut qu'on parte, maintenant ! »

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Il est peut-être parti parce que justement, il avait trop d'émotions en lui, nous pouvons l'aider à contrôler ses émotions… Que vous avez apparemment réussi à réveiller. »  
\- « Contrôler ? C'est plutôt refouler encore et encore. »  
\- « Le contrôle des émotions nous a permis de sauver notre société. C'est une méthode efficace, qui permet une sérénité que vous, les humains, n’atteignez que tellement rarement que vous en avez oublié les bienfaits. »  
\- « Peut-être, c'est vrai, mais les humains savent contrôler leur émotions, les gérer et vivre avec. Ce n'est pas toujours aussi réussi que chez les vulcains, mais on fait avec. On ne peut pas faire comme vous, et supprimer toute émotivité… Et Spock ne peut pas le faire. Il faut qu'il découvre ce que ça fait de vivre en accord avec ses émotions, avec son cœur plutôt que son esprit. Après, il choisira… Peut-être qu'il préférera être entièrement Vulcain. Mais si on ne lui laisse pas la possibilité de connaître toute les portes qui s'ouvrent à lui, comment pourrait-il faire un choix objectif ? »  
\- « Il est vrai qu'il doit choisir la voie qui lui correspond le mieux, mais... »

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Pourquoi avoir pris ce message ? Cela ne vous concerne plus désormais. L'Enterprise n'est plus votre lieu de travail. Désormais, c'est moi votre chef, et non cet humain, Kirk. Alors reprenez le travail et laissez-les se débrouiller. »  
Spock était énervé. Sirik commençait vraiment à devenir lourd, il se prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas, et ça commençait à le gonfler. 

Il pensait que ses émotions humaines disparaîtraient lorsqu'il était venu sur Vulcain 2, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et tous les jours, il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids en plus sur les épaules. Toujours devoir faire attention à ne pas montrer son émotivité naturelle, toujours devoir être fermé et froid, entourés d'autres gens tout aussi glaciaux, il ne s'amusait en rien.

Il en avait marre, il voulait retrouver la chaleur qu'il y avait sur l'Enterprise, bien qu'elle soit agaçante, elle lui semblait désormais préférable : il n'avait jamais eu à cacher sa nature sur le vaisseau, son émotivité était noyée par celle des humains, et il se sentait bien, pas forcément à 100% à sa place, mais ça valait mieux que les critiques qu'il recevait sans cesse sur son humanité, son métissage…

Pourquoi le lui reprochait-on ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était à-moitié humain. Réfléchissant en vitesse tout en écoutant Sirik d'une oreille distraite, il ne trouva pas de réelle réponse à sa question qui n'était autre que : qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, maintenant ?

Il décida alors que déjà la première chose à faire était de prévenir Kirk. Sur place il aviserait, il ferait confiance à son instinct, car c'était la seul chose logique à faire désormais. Il se leva de façon sèche et abrupte ce qui fit taire Sirik.  
\- « Comment pouvez-vous dire des choses pareilles, je devrais ignorer ce message d'urgence simplement parce que ça ne me concerne plus ? On parle d'une attaque Romulienne sur l'espace de la Fédération, dont cette planète fait partie, je vous rappelle. Prendriez-vous le risque de laisser plus de temps aux Romuliens d'attaquer ? Et si jamais ils venaient ici et attaquaient cette planète ? Vous y avez pensé ? Cessez donc votre égoïsme et réfléchissez un peu : ils n'ont pas de matière rouge, cette fois-ci, mais trois vaisseaux de guerre peuvent causer des dégâts considérables ! »

Il poussa légèrement Sirik et sortit en toute hâte.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Sarek, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce sont aux humains de le guider sur le point des émotions. On est largement mieux placés que vous pour ça. »   
Il rigola tout en baissant les yeux vers le sol avant de les planter de nouveau dans ceux du Vulcain.   
\- « On se bat vraiment pour garder Spock de notre côté, mais on se trompe, il y a une chose que j'ai comprise en allant à Starfleet, les hybrides... »  
\- « Sont les enfants de deux mondes. » Coupa Sarek.  
\- « C'est ça ! » Sourit Kirk. « Spock est le premier Humano-Vulcain. On pourrait presque dire qu'il est une race à part entière à lui tout seul. Alors pourquoi ne le laissons-nous pas vivre de la façon qui lui convient le mieux ? On a toujours voulu le rendre plus humain et vous plus vulcain. »

\- « Kirk, veuillez comprendre, pour les besoins de notre race, il faudrait qu'il reste ici. »  
\- « Et que feriez-vous de lui ? Honnêtement, vous valorisez votre race, mais aujourd'hui, vous voulez la polluer avec Spock qui est un métisse. Attention : je ne dit pas ça pour critiquer Spock, c’est juste que, si j'étais à votre place, je n'aimerais pas que le sang vulcain se disperse trop, se dilue trop… »  
\- « Vous savez vraiment être persuasif… Si vous pensez vous reconvertir un jour, choisissez diplomate. » 

Kirk sourit et baissa la tête.  
\- « J'ai simplement envie de récupérer mon premier officier, vraiment. Sans lui, il manquerait vraiment quelque chose à l'Enterprise, mais bien sûr, c'est lui qui choisira s'il veut revenir. »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock courait dans les couloirs, suivi de Sirik qui peinait à tenir son rythme. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de délivrer le message, peu lui importait désormais les regards des autres vulcains étonnés de le voir parcourir les lieux à une vitesse folle. Plusieurs de ses étudiants le virent et le saluèrent, mais il les ignora royalement. 

Dévalant maintenant les escaliers, passant de une par une à trois par trois les marches pour aller plus vite. Quand Sirik arriva dans le hall, Spock était déjà en train de monter les escaliers de l'autre aile afin de rejoindre le bureau de son père, sans plus de protocole une fois qu'il fut devant, il ouvrit la porte.  
\- « Capitaine ! » Héla-t-il avec force.

Les deux autres personnes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers lui, perplexes de le voir débouler comme ça.  
\- « Spock ! Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Sarek.  
\- « Spock ! » Se réjouit Kirk.  
\- « Capitaine, nous avons reçu un appel de Starfleet signalant la présence de trois oiseaux de guerre Romuliens dans l'espace de la Fédération. On nous demande de les intercepter et les mettre hors d’état de nuire. »

Sirik arriva enfin dans la pièce et Spock se tourna vers lui. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire : sa place était aux côtés de Kirk. Toute l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines à présent, il ne pourrait pas s'en passer.  
\- « Comment as-tu su ? Pourquoi ne m’a-t-on pas prévenu en premier ? »   
Spock souffla un bon coup pour reprendre son souffle.  
\- « Les communications ne passent pas ici, la roche empêche les ondes de passer. Mais le communicateur modifié que vous m'avez donné était assez puissant pour capter une partie des ondes. J'ai amplifié le signal, et j'ai pu avoir Uhura. »

Spock lui donna le communicateur, et Kirk appela son vaisseau, demandant s'il pouvait être téléporté. La réponse fut affirmative. Spock s'approcha de Kirk, et ils se regardèrent, cherchant à savoir si oui ou non, il y avait une ouverture. Est-ce que Spock voulait revenir ? Est-ce que Kirk voulait qu'il revienne ? 

Sarek resta en retrait, décidant d'accepter la décision de son fils, mais Sirik n'en fit pas de même.  
\- « Spock, vous n'allez quand même pas partir ? Vous travaillez ici, désormais, vous allez encore changer ? C'est une décision illogique ! »  
\- « Je vous reprends Spock, Monsieur Sirik. »  
\- « Souhaitez-vous vraiment d'un officier aussi changeant ? » Demanda le vulcain.  
\- « Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, après tout, vous vous ne voulez pas de quelqu'un comme ça, alors tout le monde est gagnant. »

Spock les regardait se battre pour lui. Il savait que Sirik perdrait un bon élément s'il le laissait partir, mais voir Kirk aussi insolent dans ses réponses était réconfortant : oui, il voulait le reprendre ! 

Jim reprit la communication avec son vaisseau.  
\- « Vous êtes prêts pour la téléportation ? »  
\- « On a votre signal, Capitaine. »   
Kirk regarda Spock dans les yeux et lui sourit, alors, Spock se mit juste à ses côtés, le fixant aussi dans les yeux.  
\- « Je vous avait dit que vous ne pourriez pas démissionner. » Spock ouvrit la bouche légèrement, surprit et ses yeux pétillèrent légèrement à cette remarque.   
\- « Enterprise, deux à téléporter, énergie ! »  
Spock rentrait, et même si les Romuliens attaquaient, c'était le plus important. Une fois en salle de téléportation, Kirk se dirigea vers une console et appela son ingénieur en chef.  
\- « Scotty ? »  
\- « Oui, Capitaine ? »  
\- « Je veux que vous montiez sur la passerelle pour expliquer à Spock le nouveau système d'armement. »  
\- « Tout de suite, Capitaine ! » Fit l'irlandais d'un ton joyeux.  
\- « Spock, allez vous changer, et venez sur la passerelle, vous êtes opérationnel ? »  
\- « Affirmatif ! »  
Kirk sourit et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Spock : ils avaient des Romuliens à combattre, mais ensemble, ils allaient gagner !


	13. Chapter 13

Spock arriva sur la passerelle, s'avança immédiatement vers Scotty qui venait d'arriver et ignora le reste de l'équipage. Il jeta néanmoins un regard à Jim et sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine : il était de retour.

L'irlandais lui expliqua le nouveau système d'armement : ils n'avaient pas encore pu le tester en situation réelle, mais le dispositif fonctionnait très bien.

L'Enterprise filait maintenant à grande vitesse aux dernières coordonnées qu'on leur avait communiquées. De là, il pourrait très probablement définir le trajet des vaisseaux Romuliens et engager la poursuite. Tout l'équipage était tendu : trois vaisseaux ennemis, c'était vraiment inquiétant, et ils ne pouvaient pas espérer des renforts rapidement. 

Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller pour mettre en déroute les vaisseaux, même avec un aussi fort désavantage…

Jim s'approcha de Spock alors qu'il effectuait quelques réglages sur sa console.  
\- « Je suis content de vous avoir à nouveau à notre bord, Spock. » Murmura-t-il.  
Spock leva le regard vers lui, et Jim remarqua cette fine étincelle qu'il aimait voir dans les yeux expressifs de son premier officier. Néanmoins, le brun ne répondit pas.  
\- « Je suis curieux… Qu'est-ce qui vous a finalement décidé à revenir ? » 

Spock ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
\- « Peut être... Vous. »  
\- « Moi ? »  
\- « Vous êtes venu me chercher, -plusieurs fois même-, vous avez pris en compte ce que je pouvais désirer. Je vous ai rejeté, mais vous avez continué à requérir mon retour sur l'Enterprise. Aucun Vulcain ne ferait ça pour un autre. »  
\- « Quoi ? Je croyais que les vulcains étaient fidèles et loyaux ? »  
\- « Non, pas tant que ça… Un vulcain cherchera toujours à servir la société au mieux de ses capacités, et à trouver la place qui lui correspond le mieux. Il n’y a pas de loyauté au sens où vous l'entendez. Si je suis revenu sur l'Enterprise, c'est parce que c'est là que je pouvais servir le mieux. » 

Kirk tiqua sous cette dernière phrase, mais ne releva pas pour autant qu'il était déçu.  
\- « Pourtant, vous m'avez bien dit que les Vulcains étaient fidèles, non ? Ah non… C'est pour les relations intimes que vous êtes fidèles, j'oubliais. Hum-hum… »  
Kirk réfléchit un instant tout en bougeant la tête sans remarquer que Spock s'était figé, les yeux tournés vers lui.  
\- « Bon, peu importe la raison pour laquelle vous êtes revenu. Je suis content, ça fait vide sans vous, sur la passerelle. »

Kirk lui fit un beau sourire et lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de retourner s'asseoir sur sa chaise de Capitaine, pour s'occuper des derniers détails pour se préparer avant la bataille. Oubliant la froideur de Spock, il devait balayer ça de son cœur, Spock était de retour, c'était le plus important et il devait ce contenter de ça.  
Spock retourna à sa console et resta figé quelques secondes avant de continuer à régler les machines de façon mécanique : il était perdu dans ses pensées. 

Que venait de dire Kirk ? 

Il avait du mal à admettre ce qu'il avait entendu. Parce qu'il était revenu pour lui, au fond de lui, il savait que l'une des raisons principales de son retour sur l'Enterprise… C'était Jim. 

Pas seulement parce qu'il serait plus utile sur le vaisseau, pas seulement parce que Sirik était un idiot, pas seulement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas chez lui sur Vulcain 2… 

C'était pour Jim, parce qu'il était venu le chercher, parce qu'il avait semblé bouleversé par son refus, parce qu'il avait senti son esprit quand on avait essayé de briser le lien entre eux, et parce que finalement, il n'avait jamais abandonné. Et quand le blond était allé voir son père, il avait su que c'était pour lui. 

Comment pouvait-on dire non à un homme qui vous veut à ses côtés à ce point ?   
Comment ne pas être fidèle à quelqu'un qui vous fait à ce point confiance ? 

Oui la loyauté, oui il était loyal envers son Capitaine parce qu'après tout, ils avaient déjà vécu tant d'aventures ensemble, et parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un…

Il secoua légèrement la tête : ça voulait dire quoi, tout ça ? 

La phrase que lui avait dit Kirk l'avait foudroyé : il était fidèle à Jim, mais les vulcains n'étaient fidèles que dans leur relations intimes. On pouvait faire confiance à un vulcain, mais pas lui demander de vous suivre indéfiniment… Excepté dans ce cas précis. Et il avait suivi Kirk sans même se battre réellement. 

Et puis en y réfléchissant, quel genre de lien entre eux n'aurait pas réussi à être détruit ? 

Il tourna la tête pour observer de dos le blond. La conclusion, il la connaissait, il s'en doutait, c'était la chose la plus logique, et pourtant il ne voulait pas la voir…

Il fronça les sourcils, passablement énervé et balaya sa réflexion : non il ne voulait pas connaître la conclusion de tout ça, ça lui faisait peur.

\KS/JackB\KS/

L'Enterprise était enfin arrivé aux coordonnées que Starfleet leur avait envoyées. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait plus de vaisseau Romulien, néanmoins, grâce aux sondes, ils purent recueillir des traces de particule leur indiquant qu'ils étaient bien passés par-là. Cela leur permit aussi de définir leur trajectoire qu'ils s'empressèrent de suivre.

En distorsion facteur 8, ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, assez proches des vaisseaux ennemis pour les voir sur leurs capteurs : ils étaient en train d'attaquer une planète. Kirk se retrouva devant un lourd dilemme. Il devait protéger la planète qui se faisait tirer dessus sans relâche…

Mais en attaquant les vaisseaux Romuliens, ceux-ci allaient s'en prendre à eux, et à trois contre un, les possibilité de gagner étaient minces. Spock s'approcha de lui.  
\- « Vous devriez contacter le vaisseau le plus à gauche : il dirige cette opération. J'ai pu définir que la majorité des communications sortantes proviennent de celui-ci. Il doit probablement donner ses ordres aux autres. »  
\- « Vous pensez vraiment qu'il vont nous répondre ? »  
\- « Tirez sur le vaisseau-chef. »  
\- « Les trois vaisseaux se retourneront contre nous, nous ne pourrons pas soutenir une triple attaque simultanée à pleine puissance. »  
\- « C'est un risque à prendre, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser décimer la population d'Argelius II. »  
\- « Très bien, exécution. Uhura, préparez-vous à contacter le vaisseau Romulien, Chekov, visez le vaisseau, et tâchez de leur faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Sulu, passez en vitesse d'impulsion. »  
\- « Levez les boucliers au maximum. » Compléta Spock.  
\- « Feu ! »

Une rafale de tirs vint frapper le vaisseau ennemi qui s’arrêta de tirer.  
\- « Uhura, maintenant ! »  
Le visage du capitaine des Romuliens apparut sur écran.  
\- « Je suis le capitaine James Kirk de L'USS Enterprise. Vous avez violé l'espace de la Fédération et commis des actes hostiles envers des planètes sous notre juridiction... »  
\- « Taisez-vous ! » Coupa le Romulien. « Qu'est-ce qu'un vaisseau seul peut bien nous faire ? Vous pensez pouvoir nous soumettre et sauver votre petite planète ? Je pense plutôt que votre tentative se rapproche du suicide. »

Kirk fit un petit pas sur le côté, et rien que dans ce geste, Spock comprit qu'il fallait libérer les mines, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.  
\- « Nous ne laisserons pas vos actes impunis. Rendez-vous sur-le-champ, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. »  
\- « C'est plutôt mon détachement qui risque de vous faire du mal… »

La communication fut coupée, et on pouvait déjà voir les trois vaisseaux se placer bien plus en face de l'Enterprise.  
\- « Ils ont armé leur phasers et nous visent. »  
\- « Spock, il est temps de tester notre nouvelle arme, visez l'un des vaisseaux. Sulu, préparez-vous à tirer les torpilles. »  
\- « On attaque le vaisseau à droite, monsieur Sulu, il se rapproche dangereusement de nous. Mines prête à exploser. » Fit le vulcain  
\- « Feu. »

Une énorme explosion suivit et le vaisseau ennemi se transforma en une boule de feu gigantesque. Se propageant à une vitesse folle, le retour de flammes atteignit bientôt l'Enterprise qui, malgré ses boucliers, essuya beaucoup de dégâts.  
\- « Boucliers à 30%. » Signala Chekov.  
\- « Bon sang, il va falloir gérer les retours. » Grogna le capitaine tandis que sa lady tremblait.  
\- « Vous avez vu ce que ça a fait comme dégâts à leur vaisseau ? Elle est effrayante, cette arme. » Poursuivit Sulu.

Les boucliers essuyèrent une rafale ennemie.  
\- « Rapport des dégâts ! »  
\- « Les dommages sont importants, torpilles inutilisables, dégâts sur la coque considérables. Un pont est fermé, on rapporte déjà 12 décès. »  
\- « Spock, quelles sont nos possibilités ? »  
\- « Capitaine, notre vaisseau est sérieusement endommagé. Nous pouvons tenter une manœuvre de retraite, en espérant qu’ils nous prennent en chasse jusqu’à ce que nous retrouvions les renforts partis il y a… »  
\- « 10 minutes, Capitaine. » Compléta Uhura.  
\- « Mais j'estime les chances de réussite cette stratégie à 26,4%, et je n'ai pas encore calculé nos chance de survie, approximativement entre 4 et 11,9%. »  
\- « Que vous êtes rassurant, Spock. » Railla le blond. « Quoi d'autre ? »  
\- « Une attaque frontale des deux vaisseaux serait toujours suicidaire, surtout dans notre état. On ne peut établir de stratégie plus élaborée. On peut toujours s'autodétruire à proximité de leurs vaisseaux. Si on enflamme le plasma avant l'explosion et que les deux vaisseaux sont assez proches, on pourrait faire assez de dégâts pour les anéantir. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le premier officier.  
\- « Il n'est pas question de s'autodétruire, Spock. Oubliez cette idée, l’autodestruction n'est pas encore une stratégie à prendre en compte dans nos calculs. »  
\- « J’émettais une simple possibilité. »  
\- « Non, on va réutiliser les mines. »  
\- « Nous ne résisterons pas à un nouveau retour, Capitaine. »  
\- « Ce n’est pas nous qui allons le prendre le retour… Mais leur vaisseau-chef. »

L'Enterprise prit une nouvelle rafale de tirs ennemis.  
\- « Boucliers à 10%, dégâts majeurs sur les ponts 3,4,5,8,12. »  
\- « Exécution ! Chekov, occupez les vaisseaux ennemis avec les phasers. Spock, préparez-vous à faire exploser les mines quand vous jugerez les deux vaisseaux assez proches. Sulu, reculez l'Enterprise à une distance de sécurité. Scotty, réparez-moi ces foutus boucliers. »  
Tout le monde s’exécuta. Le second vaisseau explosa, envoyant un retour au vaisseau chef.  
\- « Capitaine, on nous contacte ! »  
\- « Sur écran. »  
\- « Hé bien, c'est une arme redoutable que vous avez là. » Grogna le Romulien tandis que l'Enterprise tremblait sous un nouveau tir ennemi. « Mais vous ne pourrez plus les lancer désormais. » 

Chekov se retourna pour acquiescer, la piste de lancement des mines ayant été touchée et rendue désormais inutilisable.  
\- « Pourquoi attaquer l'espace de la Fédération ? Vous voulez déclencher une guerre entre nous et l'Empire Romulien ? Ce sont les ordres que vous avez reçus ? »  
\- « Nos motivations ne vous regardent pas. »  
\- « Rendez-vous immédiatement, où vous subirez le même sort que vos camarades. »  
Le Romulien ennemi sembla réfléchir un instant.  
\- « Très bien, et si on faisait un peu de diplomatie ? Venez sur notre vaisseau... »

Le vaisseau ennemi abaissa ses armes et ses boucliers. Kirk appela une équipe de sécurité et se leva.  
\- « Capitaine, votre décision est hautement risquée, nous ne pouvons leur faire confiance. »  
\- « J'en suis conscient, Spock. »  
\- « Ils risquent de se retourner contre nous : leur vaisseau est presque en aussi mauvais état que l'Enterprise. Nous sommes techniquement de force égale. »  
\- « On y va quand même : si on infiltre leur vaisseau, cela peut nous donner un avantage. »  
\- « Je vous accompagne, alors. »  
-« Très bien, Scotty, à vous les commandes. »

Ils s'armèrent, et une première équipe de sécurité fut envoyée avant eux, afin qu'elle confirme l’absence d'activité hostile, puis Kirk et Spock se firent téléporter à bord. Ils furent accueillis par un soldat qui les conduisit plus loin dans le vaisseau. Spock n'était pas rassuré, il sentait son Capitaine tendu à côté de lui : évidement, ils étaient quand même dans un vaisseau ennemi. 

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle, trois bloody-shirts les précédant… 

Et le massacre commença.

Les Romuliens étaient nombreux et armés, ils n'hésitèrent pas à tirer. Les deux premiers hommes tombèrent sous les tirs.  
\- « A COUVERT !!! » Hurla Kirk.  
Roulant en arrière, il sortit bien vite de la salle, tuant rapidement un Romulien et s'en servant comme d’un bouclier. 

Spock le rejoignit, et la porte se referma derrière eux alors que les sangs verts déboulaient sur eux. D'un coup de phaser, Jim détruit l'ouverture automatique de la porte, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. D'un commun accord ils se mirent à courir dans le vaisseau, tirant sur les soldats qui se présentaient à eux sans faire de distinction : leur survie était largement compromise.  
Kirk essayait de contacter le vaisseau, tandis que Spock le couvrait, mais il y avait encore trop d'ennemis pour y parvenir vraiment. Ils s’engouffrèrent alors dans un couloir, alors que leur cœur et leur sang pulsaient dans leur poitrine, poursuivis par quatre Romuliens prêts à leur faire la peau. Une fois au bout de ce couloir, Spock tourna à droite et Kirk à gauche. Pas le temps de faire demi-tour, ils détalèrent chacun de leur côté.

Ça faisait maintenant 10 minutes que le Capitaine parcourait les couloirs du vaisseau ennemi. Il ne savait trop comment, il avait réussi à semer ses poursuivants. Il s’arrêta un instant : avec ce coup de sang, il avait désormais du mal à respirer.   
« Je devrais écouter Spock plus souvent » Pensa-t-il.   
Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste trop longtemps au même endroit. 

Il continua donc à parcourir les couloirs, évitant les bruits de pas qui déboulaient dans certaines branches, les cris et autres ordres aboyé dans sa direction. Entendant une équipe venir derrière lui, il se remit à courir.  
\- « Il est là ! » Entendit-il.  
\- « Merde ! »  
Il avait toujours un peu d'avance, mais trop peu pour s’arrêter. Il se demandait vraiment comment il allait s'en sortir… 

D'un coup sec, il fut saisi et soulevé. Il se débattit un instant, mais son adversaire était trop rapide et fort pour lui, et il atterrit dans un conduit d’aération. Une main chaude se plaqua sur sa bouche alors qu'il entendait qu'on remettait une grille. Il se rendit compte avec soulagement que c'était Spock qui venait de le soulever. 

Spock avait aussi le souffle court, mais tâchait de faire le moins de bruit possible en se forçant à respirer à un rythme normal alors qu'il aurait eu besoin de bien plus d'air. Ils entendirent les soldats Romuliens passer. 

Enfin, Spock tourna les yeux vers lui, et de son autre main, il lui intima le silence avant de libérer sa bouche.  
\- « Capitaine, vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »  
\- « Non, ça va... »  
\- « Je vous avais prévenu. Venir à bord de ce vaisseau était une faute stratégique. »  
\- « Vous n'allez quand même pas me faire la morale maintenant ? » Grogna-t-il.  
\- « Avez-vous réfléchi à un plan ? »  
\- « Contacter l’Enterprise, par exemple. »  
\- « J’ai déjà exploité cette option. Aucune réponse. »   
\- « Un brouilleur ? »  
\- « Selon toute probabilité, oui. Que pouvons-nous tenter? Une sortie présente un risque trop élevé, au vu de leur nombre. »  
\- « Il faut trouver une salle de contrôle. »  
\- « Il me semble savoir par où aller pour cela… Suivez-moi. »  
\- « Attendez, on ne va quand même pas ramper dans ces conduits ? »  
\- « A moins que vous n’ayez une meilleure idée… »  
\- « Non. »  
Spock commença à avancer dans l'étroit couloir suivi de son capitaine : si les plans du vaisseau Romulien étaient comme il l'imaginait, ils devraient arriver à une salle de contrôle. C'était une méthode des plus fastidieuses et inconfortables, mais s'ils restaient discrets, ils avaient peu chance de se faire découvrir. 

Mais Spock ne doutait pas une seconde de l’ouïe développée de ses cousins. Ils allaient devoir redoubler de prudence… Ce qui n’était malheureusement pas le point fort de son Capitaine. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils viennent sur ce vaisseau ? 

Quand ils s'étaient séparés, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour : et si Kirk était tombé, s'il s'était fait capturer ? 

Son estomac c'était retourné rien qu'à cette pensée, et il savait très bien pourquoi.

Kirk, quant à lui, était soulagé de retrouver son premier officier : c'était une situation critique, mais ensemble, ils s'étaient déjà sortis de situations aussi catastrophiques… Et, même si c’était quelque peu décalé par-rapport à la situation, il profitait d’une vue « imprenable » sur le postérieur de Spock en train de se mouvoir… Autant dire que cela lui plaisait… 

Okay, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça… Mais Kirk était comme ça, il mélangeait tout. Après tout, si un jour il avait imaginé se retrouver dans un endroit aussi étroit avec le premier officier le plus sexy de la galaxie, il aurait ri. Ils avaient déjà parcouru quatre couloirs quand le vulcain tourna sur la droite. Jim allait le suivre, quand Spock tourna la tête vivement.  
\- « J’ai commis une erreur d’orientation. Tournez à gauche, Capitaine. »  
\- « Quoi, mais vous, comment vous allez faire ? »  
\- « Je vais essayer de me tourner. Avancez, nous ne sommes plus très loin. »

Kirk regarda Spock se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour essayer de corriger sa trajectoire. Il se dit qu'il avait une sacrée souplesse, en dépit du fait qu'il reste toujours aussi stoïque et inflexible en général, dans sa façon de se tenir. Se décidant enfin à avancer sous le regard froid du vulcain, il passa devant, rejoint un peu après par le sang vert qui s'en était sorti et qui se trouvait maintenant derrière lui. 

Dommage… Il ne pouvait plus profiter de la vue du fessier musclé qu'il avait avant…  
\- « Tournez à droite. » Indiqua Spock.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Spock paniqua un instant : ils faisaient bien trop de bruit. Rapide, il vint plaquer sa main contre la bouche de Kirk qu'il sentait prêt à parler et n'avait manifestement pas entendu les Romuliens. 

Mais pour cela, il dût carrément lui monter dessus, se couchant sur son corps alors que sa main restait ferme contre ses lèvres. Il sentit son capitaine sursauter, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, essayant tant bien que mal d'immobiliser leur corps.

Kirk fut surpris de sentir Spock sur lui, tout comme sa main qui venait de se plaquer de nouveau sur sa bouche. Spock avait probablement entendu quelque chose que lui-même avait manqué : il faisait confiance à son premier officier pour prendre des bonnes décision, car oui, se faire aplatir par un vulcain dans cette situation relevait forcement d'une décision logique et donc, d'une bonne décision. 

Même si, pas délicat pour un sou, Spock serrait bien trop sa main et commençait à lui faire mal. De plus, son genoux osseux et pointu se plantait un peu trop fortement dans son mollet. Bon sang, il détestait ça, la douleur dans son mollet commençait à lui prendre toute la jambe, alors que ça faisait déjà une minute qu'ils étaient dans cette position. 

A chaque fois qu'il essayait de bouger, Spock resserrait sa prise. Était-il à ce point stressé par la situation ?

Ils entendaient encore des gens qui passaient en dessous d'eux : pas question de se mouvoir pour le moment. Kirk déplaça l'une de ses mains, jusqu'à celle de Spock et planta ses ongles dans la peau de son premier officier. Peut-être que lui faire mal allait lui faire comprendre que lui aussi lui faisait mal. Spock, à ce geste, fronça les sourcils : bon sang, qu'est-ce que Kirk foutait ? Il voulait se faire repérer, ou quoi ? 

Dans un tel endroit, quelqu’un tire en l'air, et leur sang s'écoulerait de leurs cadavres sur le sol du vaisseau Romulien sans qu'ils n'aient pu ne seraient-ce que se défendre. Il utilisa sa seconde main qu'il avait plaquée sur sa propre bouche pour éviter de faire trop de bruit, et stoppa la main de Jim qui, dans son attaque, donnait de petits coups sur la paroi. 

Il enfouit donc sa tête dans le haut jaune or de Kirk afin de se retenir de faire trop de bruit avec son souffle. Mais les quelques mouvements qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux avaient, semble-t-il, alerté un garde : celui-ci s'était arrêté dans le couloir. Il écoutait attentivement, à la recherche d'un indice sur la position de ses ennemis. 

Spock pouvait entendre ses pas, lents et mesurés comme ceux d’un prédateur. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il était presque sûr que le Romulien pouvait l'entendre… Il sentait la mort tourner autour d'eux et… Limite, il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même… Mais pour Kirk. 

Savoir qu'il allait peut-être mourir le rendait fou. 

Kirk quant à lui, sentait le cœur de Spock s'affoler, et son souffle chaud traverser ses vêtements pour s'échouer sur sa peau. Il frissonna. Finalement le garde partit.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position afin de s’assurer que d’autres soldats n’allaient pas passer, mais rien… Alors, Spock se souleva un peu après avoir libéré son capitaine. Sans qu'ils n'aient échangé un mot, ils reprirent leur route, mais furent interrompus par plusieurs secousses du vaisseau, probablement dues à une attaque de l’Enterprise. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination.

La salle de contrôle était vide, et les deux hommes barricadèrent la porte rapidement.  
\- « Bon sang, Spock, vous m'avez tué le mollet avec votre genou… »  
\- « Et vous, vous avez failli nous faire tuer. »  
\- « Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez ? On s'en sort toujours vivants ! »  
\- « Dois-je préciser que vous êtes déjà mort une fois ? » 

Kirk lui jeta un regard dur.  
\- « Bon qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »  
\- « D'après ce que je vois, nous avons la possibilité de désactiver leurs armes, et j’ai déjà effectué l’interruption du brouillage d'ondes. »  
\- « Très bien. Kirk à Enterprise. »  
\- « Ici Scotty, Capitaine ! Vous allez bien ? »  
\- « Oui, Spock et moi sommes vivants. On nous a attaqués, les lignes étaient brouillées ».  
\- « On a vu ça : dès que vous êtes montés à bord, ils ont retourné leur veste. »  
\- « Est-ce que vous pouvez nous téléporter ? »  
\- « Impossible ! On essaye de les soumettre, mais nous craignons de vous toucher. »  
\- « On a senti les secousses, oui. Faites de votre mieux, Scotty, mais ne visez pas l'aile Ouest du vaisseau, c'est là qu'on est. »  
\- « D'accord, on va essayer de trouver une solution… »  
\- « Comment va l'Enterprise ? »  
\- « Mal, et... Oh, ils ont désactivé leurs armes… »  
\- « Non, c'est Spock qui vient de le faire. Écoutez, si vous avez la possibilité de les détruire, même si on est toujours à l'intérieur, faites-le.  
\- « Mais… »  
\- « C'est un ordre ! »  
\- « Très bien. »

Kirk coupa la communication.  
\- « Capitaine, ils savent que nous sommes ici, ils ne tarderont à venir nous chercher. »  
\- « On remonte dans les conduits ? »  
\- « L’utilité de cette stratégie serait nulle. Si je me base sur les plans de leur vaisseau, je peux affirmer que leur hangar à navettes se situe trop loin. Considérant le temps nécessaire pour atteindre cette salle, j’estime qu’il nous en faudrait bien plus, c’est-à-dire bien trop, pour nous rendre au hangar le plus proche. Et les risques de nous faire repérer sont accrus, étant donné que les couloirs sont probablement plus fréquentés. »   
\- « Oh, et bien on attend qu'ils viennent nous chercher, alors. » Railla le capitaine.

Peu après ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit, et on bougea les faibles barricades qu'ils avaient constituées. Une vingtaine de Romuliens armés les tenaient désormais en joue.  
\- « Débarrassez-les de leurs armes ! » Ordonna le chef en écartant la foule.  
\- « Ah, vous nous avez trouvés. » Plaisanta Kirk, faisant fièrement face à son ennemi.  
\- « Plaisanter dans un tel moment… Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Vous allez bientôt mourir, comme nous tous... »

Ils furent guidés dans différents couloirs.  
\- « Vous allez vous autodétruire ! » Grogna Kirk.  
\- « Évidement, nous n'avions de toute façon pas prévu de rentrer chez nous, vous vous en doutez. Mais on va d'abord se débarrasser de vous. »


	14. Chapter 14

Ils furent conduit jusqu'à une salle où plusieurs Romulien et le capitaine du vaisseau était présent. On pointa une arme sur eux.  
\- « Capitaine et si vous nous disiez les codes des boucliers de l'Enterprise ? On pourraient peut être considérer de ne pas vous tuer. »  
\- « Hors de question ! » Grogna le blond.  
\- « Soit ! » Toute les armes furent pointé vers Spock. « Donnez nous les codes des boucliers de l'Enterprise ou je tue votre premier officier. »

Kirk regarda son second. Oh non il ne voulais pas le voir mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus donner les codes de défense de l'Enterprise. Il était hors de question qu'il mette l'équipage plus en danger que ça. Il détestait cette situation. Il regarda Spock et croisa son regard. Kirk réfléchie en vitesse. Les Romuliens bluffait à coup sur, l'Enterprise et leur vaisseau étaient en mauvais état et il leur fallait les codes. Menacer de tuer Spock pouvait être un moyen de pression, mais s'ils le faisaient ils n'auraient alors plus rien pour le forcer à parler et ce n'est pas la torture qui allait les aidé, car il fallait du temps pour faire craquer quelqu'un. Ils bluffaient, assurément.

\- « Hors de question ! » Répéta t-il.

Le romulien baissa son arme. Kirk avait vu juste.  
\- « Très bien. »  
L'arme fut pointé à nouveau sur lui. Et le romulien s'adressa à son second.  
\- « Donnez nous les codes de défense de l'Enterprise ou je tue votre capitaine ! »  
Kirk se mit à rire. Très bien les Romuliens n'étaient pas très futé de toute évidence.  
\- « Pourquoi rigolez vous ?  
\- « Il ne peux pas vous donnez les codes. Il ne les connais pas. » Ceci était bien évidement un mensonge, mais c'était à son tour de bluffer. « Seul les capitaines connaissent les codes de défenses, autrement dit moi. Si vous me tuer vous ne pourrez jamais les avoir. »  
\- « Soit alors on va tuer votre second si vous ne nous les donnez pas. Et si vous refusez toujours on trouvera un moyen de vous faire avouer. Je vous donne cinq secondes pour accepter mon offre ou votre second mourra. »

Bon de toute évidence, il ne fallait pas provoquer un romulien inutilement, ce sang vert allait vraiment le faire. Hors le but n'était pas que Spock meurt, pas de cette façon. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils étaient immobilisé.

Les secondes passèrent, le décompte aussi, puis bientôt le tire. Jim ressentit une intense peur dans ses entrailles, mais au même moment une rafale de tire de l'Enterprise fit bouger le vaisseau et le coup atterrit dans l'épaule du vulcain. Tout le monde tomba sous le choc de l'impact de l'attaque de l'Enterprise et Jim vit en cela une occasion de s'enfuir, encore une fois, oui, mais chaque chance de survivre un peu plus longtemps était bonne à prendre. Il prit une arme et tira sur plusieurs romuliens jusqu'à arriver à Spock qu'il souleva sur son épaule avant de détaler aussi vite que le poids de son second lui permettait. Il parcourra deux couloirs avant de s'enfoncer dans ce qu'il semblait être un tube de Jefferrie comme il y en avait sur l'Enterprise. Il referma le conduit et analysa rapidement l'état de Spock. Ça ne semblait pas si grave que ça. Il secoua son second et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux sortant du choc qu'il avait reçu.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Kirk qui plaqua sa main sur la bouche du vulcain pour lui intimé le silence.  
\- « Bon, on est pas très loin de la passerelle, on va essayer de prendre les commandes du vaisseau. Vous vous en sentez capable ? » Murmura le blond.

Spock grimaça légèrement toucha son épaule ensanglanté et finit par acquiescé quand il vit que ça blessure saignait beaucoup bien qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement grave.

De la même manière que dans les conduits d'aération, ils rampèrent, bien que cette fois-ci il y avait plus d'espace. Ils sentirent plusieurs fois le vaisseau trembler sous les coups de l'Enterprise, mais bien vite au final ils arrivèrent sur la passerelle. Kirk abattu les Romuliens présent.

\- « Spock, piratez leur système et bloquez les portes, je ne veux pas de visiteur. Je vais essayé de désactiver les armes d'ici. »  
\- « Très bien. » Répondit le vulcain qui voyait son stratégique capitaine se réveiller enfin.

Une fois que les modifications furent faites, Kirk voulu contacter l'Enterprise, hors les systèmes de communication externe était en miette, tout comme les systèmes de pilotage. Bref ils ne pouvaient rien faire et pourtant les tires continuaient à s'écraser sur la coque.  
\- « Spock, il faut trouver un moyen de les contacter. »  
\- « Rappelez vous, vous avez ordonné à ce qu'on détruise le vaisseau même si on s'y trouve encore. »

Jim soupira. Bon il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution et rapidement si possible. Avant qu'il n'ai pu commencer à réfléchir, Kirk entendit une communication passer. Il s'y précipita, mais sa joie fut balayé quand il vit que c'était le capitaine Romulien qui était passer par les communications interne qui n'était vraisemblablement pas détruite.  
\- « Vous avez du vous en rendre compte capitaine, notre vaisseau est en ruine, vous allez mourir avec nous. »  
\- « Vous changez souvent d'avis vous ! »  
\- « Si vous nous aviez donner les codes des boucliers de l'Enterprise nous aurons eut un avantage sur le vaisseau, vous auriez été constituer prisonnier une fois qu'on aurait détruit votre vaisseau, mais étant donné que vous avez choisit le suicide, nous revenons à notre premier plan, l'autodestruction, en gros par votre mutisme vous tuer mon équipage et le votre ! »

La communication coupa et ce n'est que quelque seconde après qu'on entendit un décompte. Les romulien avait lancer une séquence d'auto-destruction. Ils ne pouvaient pas contacter l'Enterprise, les téléporteurs romulien était hors service et pirater une séquence d'auto-destruction pouvait s'avérer extrêmement difficile. Kirk avait beau être excellent en informatique et en piratage, il suffisait de voir comment il avait piraté le test du Kobayashimaru, mais même s'il était doué et même si Spock aussi était doué dans ce domaine, ils y avaient trop peu de chance qu'ils réussissent.

Il baissa les bras un moment.

Jim se sentait dépité. Pas parce qu'il allait mourir, au bien sur il n'avait pas envie de mourir, encore, ça paraissait évident, mais plus que sa propre vie, il n'avait pas envie que Spock meurt. Bon sang il l'aimait et voilà qu'il l'avait tuer. Simplement parce qu'il n'était pas un assez bon capitaine. Ils n'auraient jamais du monter sur ce vaisseau. Il regarda son sang vert qui tentait d'accéder au contrôle, mais on lui refusait l’accès à quasiment tout, en témoignait les bruits caractéristiques sortant des consoles.   
Il s'approcha de lui.  
\- « Je suis désolé Spock. »

Le vulcain leva les yeux vers lui. Abandonnant lui aussi la tache de pirater le système, bien trop compliqué pour le peu de temps qu'ils avaient.

\- « Pardon capitaine ? Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? »  
\- « Nous allons mourir, et c'est de ma faute. » Spock fronça les sourcils. « J'aurais mieux fait de vous laisser sur vulcain finalement. »  
\- « Vous excuse sont inutile. »  
\- « Il n’empêche que si je ne vous avait pas ramener sur l'Enterprise, si je vous avais davantage écouter, on n'en serait pas là. Vous n'en seriez pas là. Vous... »  
\- « Jim tes excuses sont inutile. »

Le blond se sentait frustrer, Spock restait là neutre à attendre la mort, pourquoi ne le frappait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne lui hurlait-il pas dessus ? Il se rapprocha de lui et essaya de le faire réagir, il se sentait tellement coupable, tellement mal, tellement en colère contre lui meme. Spock le repoussa.  
\- « ça suffit, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est vrai si j'étais rester sur vulcain je ne serais pas mort. »  
Jim baissa les yeux.  
\- « Mais d'un autre coté, » Poursuit Spock. « Mourir avec toi ne me semble pas être la pire des situation. »  
\- « Vraiment ? »

Spock ne répondit pas, et les deux hommes se turent écoutant le décompte défiler lentement et pourtant avec une rapidité effrayante. Spock était en train de réfléchir. Au porte de la mort pouvait-il vraiment se voiler la face ? Jim était.. Jim était.. et bien Jim était son t'hy'la. Voilà il l'avait dit, enfin plutôt pensé. Il aurait été près à donner les codes de défense de l'Enterprise pour éviter qu'on lui tire dessus, Kirk avait d'ailleurs agit juste avant qu'il ne se mettre à parler. Et ça ne voulais dire qu'une chose, que Kirk était plus important que tout, plus important que sa vie et plus importante que celle de 400 personnes. Kirk était.. Sa lumière, son étoile aveuglante, qui l’empêchait de voir la pure logique, mais qui lui montrait autre chose de tout aussi pur et d'évident. Il s'en fichait de mourir, si c'était avec Jim.

Il se rapprocha du blond, ils se regardèrent, se toisèrent encore comme ils en avaient prit la fâcheuse habitude. Puis Kirk ne se retint pas et pris le vulcain dans ses bras. Le serra étroitement contre lui, bizarrement le vulcain lui rendit son étreinte.

Le corps de Spock était chaud, doux et moelleux, il sentait son cœur battre dans son flanc à une vitesse folle, enfin pour un vulcain c'était une vitesse relativement normal. Il se gorgea de son odeur.  
\- « tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Jim, je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, ce n'est pas le genre de « sentiment » ou plutôt de considération qui m'habite. Et puis, mourir avec toi.. »

Jim aimait quand Spock le tutoyait il se sentait proche de lui ainsi. Spock avait encore du mal à le dire à voix haute, pourtant il voulait offrir ça à son capitaine, avant leur trépas.

\- « Parce que tu es.. mon T'hy'la. »

Il trouvait ça gênant de dire une telle chose à voix haute et pourtant la gêne était un sentiment humain. Kirk se dégagea légèrement de lui. L'étonnement était lisible dans ses yeux, la surprise et une flamme habitaient ses pupilles. Mais avant que Kirk n'est pu dire quoi que se soit, une violente rafale de tire fit trembler le vaisseau et Jim bascula en avant à une vitesse folle, sa tête percuta un rebord en métal. Il s'écroula presque inconscient. Spock s'était pris un méchant coup dans le dos et était tomber sur les fesses, il allait rejoindre son quand capitaine quand une explosion retenti près de lui. Il tomba lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Une vive lumière lui vrilla les yeux lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il sentit l'air frai pénétrer dans ses poumons et se redressa vivement voulant savoir où il était.  
\- « ola ola Jim, reste coucher. » Entendit-il avant de sentir une main le repousser sur quelque chose de mou. »  
\- « Bones ! » Toussa t-il.  
\- « Tu l'as échappé belle mon vieux ! Encore une fois ! Il vas vraiment falloir que tu arrête de me faire peur comme ça. »  
\- « Spock ! » Toussa t-il encore. « Où est-il ?  
\- « Ça va ne t'en fait pas il est sur la passerelle. »  
\- « Comment ? »  
\- « On vous as téléporter. »  
\- « Téléporter ? sérieusement ! » S'etonna le blond, le médecin rigola.  
\- « Il faudra remercier Scotty, pour le coup, il s'est démener sur tout les fronts comme un beau diable aidé en parallèle de Sulu que tu as déjà commencer à initier au rôle de capitaine. Scotty à puisez de l'énergie dans absolument tout les systèmes pour en avoir assez pour deux téléportations une fois qu'on à réussit à brisé les boucliers. Même les systèmes de survit, on s'est retrouvés dans le noir à un moment, il avait même puisé dans les lumières de secours. Tout, absolument tout.. » McCoy raconta l'histoire pendant encore quelques minutes avant que Kirk ne le coupe.  
\- « Comment va l'Enterprise ? » Demanda t-il inquiet.  
\- « On à d'important dégât, causé par l'attaque et la proximité de l'Enterprise face à l'autodestruction du vaisseau romulien. On a à peine assez de puissance pour retourner sur terre, monsieur Scott était en train de faire ce qu'il peut pour augmenter la puissance disponible, mais je l'ai envoyé prendre un peu de repos, il était à bout de force là. Starfleet nous demande de revenir au plus vite afin que l'Enterprise soit réparé ce qui nous donne une permission d'un mois dés qu'on sera sur terre. Comment allez vous capitaine ? »  
\- « Spock ! Je vais bien merci. Bones je suis près à reprendre du service ? »  
\- « Jim j'aimerais te garder au moins deux petites heures. Et comment vous avez su qu'il était réveillé ? Je n'ai encore prévenue personne ! » Grogna le médecin.  
\- « J'ai fait une supposition qui s'est avéré être juste. »  
Spock regarda Kirk d'un œil bienveillant, un peu gêner le blond s'étira.  
\- « Bon c'est pas le tout, mais je suis bien content d'être vivant moi.  
\- « Tais toi donc. » Siffla Bones qui sentait bien qu'il était de trop dans cette pièce, quelque chose avait du se passer entre ces deux là, il en était sur et certain. « Et dors ! » Fit-il tout en envoyant un somnifère dans le cou de son capitaine qui retomba sur son lit.

McCoy regarda le Vulcain, qui ne tarda pas à partir retournant sur la passerelle afin de gérer tout les problème qu'ils rencontraient tous sur l'Enterprise. 

D'ici deux jours ils pourraient retourner sur la terre. L'Enterprise avait juste assez de puissance pour rentrer. Kirk avait pu retourner sur la passerelle et avait chaleureusement remercier ses officiers et les avait chaudement félicité pour leur travail. Puis avec l'accord de Scotty il mirent cap vers la terre. Toute la journée fut éreintante, il y avait à faire de tout les cotés Kirk et Spock recevait des rapports à la chaînes annonçant les dégâts et les avancé des réparations quand cela était possible. Il y avait eu près d'une cinquantaine de morts et Kirk n'était absolument pas fier de ça. Il ne manquerait pas de mentionner leur exploit et de faire en sorte qu'ils montent en grade ou reçoivent quelque chose, au moins pour Scotty et Sulu.

Quand il put enfin retourner dans ses quartiers, il ne restait plus que cinq heures avant qu'ils arrivent sur terre. Kirk s'affala sur son lit et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller, finalement il consentit à aller prendre une petite douche et ce n'est qu'après celle-ci que quelqu'un sonna à sa porte.  
\- « Entrez ! »  
La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le premier officier.  
\- « Spock ! » Fit Kirk d'une voix enjoué.  
\- « Capitaine, je viens vous faire savoir que les réparations iront plus vite que prévu, on devrait en avoir pour deux à trois semaines, mais je doute qu'on est besoin de plus de temps. »  
\- « Génial ! Ça va permettre à l'équipage de se reposer sans se rouiller pour autant. Que comptez vous faire pour votre permission ? »  
\- « Je n'ai rien de particulier de prévu.  
\- « Alors ça te dirais de venir avec moi dans l'Iowa ? » Spock sembla réfléchir un instant tout en trépignant du pieds, légèrement perplexe face au tutoiement qu'avait appliqué son capitaine.  
\- « Pourquoi pas ! » Dit-il finalement.

Jim releva un sourcils, Spock avait l'art de montrer sa joie avec le plus de discrétion possible ce qui était toujours amusant.

\- « Bien je vous laisse vous reposer. » Fit Spock tout en sortant des appartements de Jim, content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son T'hy'la.

Qu'il le veuille ou non il avait été surpris que Kirk lui propose de venir avec lui, ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui avait dit que c'était son T'hy'la qu'il s'attendait à une réaction particulière puisque Jim était humain, il ne pouvait pas comprendre quel était la valeur de ce lien ni ce que cela sous entendait, même lui réalisait encore très difficilement. Le lien entre deux T'hy'la peut importe quelle signification prenait ce mot, ça restait un lien puissant, et même lui avait du mal à en saisir toute les nuance. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de douter. Doute qui sans le savoir, ni le comprendre consciemment, venait de peurs enfouit en lui. Y avait-il vraiment quelqu'un pour lui ? Pourrait-il faire face à cette inconnue et se donner comme un T'hy'la devait se donner ? Est-ce que Kirk lui rendrait quelque chose, est-ce que même il acceptait cette situation ? Mais la seul question constante qu'il arrivait à formuler dans sa tête, c'était « Est-ce qu'il en avait le droit ? ».

\KS/JackB\KS/

Après être rester quelques jours au siège de Starfleet afin d'organiser les réparations et de promouvoir quelques officiers qui selon Kirk le méritait largement, c'est sous un doux soleil de printemps que Spock rejoignit Kirk dans l'Iowa. Il était rester quelques jours de plus au sièges de Starfleet et avait promit à Kirk de le rejoindre un peu plus tard. Kirk en avait du coup profiter pour se préparer mentalement, mais aussi raconter à son meilleurs ami l'avancé de ses investigations avec Spock.

Ce dernier arriva donc devant l'adresse que lui avait donné son Capitaine, grâce à un taxi, il était près à découvrir ce que cette terre lui réservait. Il s'approcha de la demeure, son sac reposant sur son dos et quand il fut assez près il consentit à appeler Kirk, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, d'un pas timide il monta sur les quelques marche et se posta devant la porte où il frappa trois coups sec. Mais il n'entendit rien, s'était-il tromper d'endroit ? Il vérifia si la porte était fermé et de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Il l'ouvrit donc et pénétra dans la maison. L'odeur de renfermer qu'il s'attendait à avoir, laissa place à l'odeur légèrement mentholé de Kirk, il su plus tard que c'était son savon qui sentait comme ça. Là où il pensais trouver de la poussière, il trouva une pièce parfaitement clean. À sa gauche une grande pièce s'ouvrait à lui. Deux canapés en cuir et ayant l'air très confortable faisait face à une cheminé, une petite table basse laissait prendre la poussière à quelques livres. Plus loin une table octogonal en bois brun invitait n'importe qui à vouloir manger dessus. À sa droite, une ouverture donnait sur la cuisine et une sorte de bar coupait la pièce. Derrière ça un escalier menait à l'étage. En face de la porte d'entrer une autre porte donnait sur ce qui devait être le jardin.

Il faisait chaud, et Spock nota que Jim avait du monter le chauffage, sûrement pour lui, car il savait que son capitaine préférait des températures plus fraîche que ce que la pièce offrait actuellement.  
\- « CAPITAINE ? » Appela t-il.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. De toute évidence Kirk était là, il avait récemment réinstallé les lieux, mais ne se trouvait pas à porter de voix. Spock déposa son sac et s'approcha de la porte extérieur. Elle s'ouvrait sur une grande pelouse, plusieurs arbres fruitier donnaient de l'ombre et coupaient l'étendu plane, mais très verdoyante du lieu. Il entendit vaguement une radio chantonner et d'un pas vif se dirigea vers le son. Kirk était là couché sur un hamac, endormit. La radio avait un volume très bas et diffusait une très vielle musique de l'époque, Stripped de Depeche Mode, mais ça Spock ne le sut jamais, néanmoins il l'apprécia, les paroles le faisait se sentir en paix. 

Il s'approcha doucement de son capitaine qui se laissait bercer par le vent, sa main vint caresser la joue du blond, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment contrôler son geste. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu il n'aurait jamais imaginer que cet homme aurait une t-elle importance pour lui, et même après les mots de Spock Prime. En faite, ça avait commencer le jour où Jim était mort, mais il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Aujourd'hui il n'imaginerait même pas vivre sans lui.

Il recula sa main, leur relation n'avait pour l'instant pas de définition précise. Il préféra appeler le blond.  
\- « Tain... Capitaine... Jim. »  
Jim ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le nom de capitaine lui rappelait l'Enterprise, mais il su qu'il n'était pas dessus en voyant les jeunes feuilles des arbres sous lequel il dormait. Non il était en vacance. La brise vint lui caresser le visage, elle était fraîche à ça lui faisait du bien. Il s'étira tout en ronronnant de plaisir, il se sentait bien. De son coté Spock l'observait, Jim n'avait toujours pas remarquer sa présence.

\- « Spock ! » S'excita t-il quand il vit le Vulcain. « Vous êtes la !  
\- « Il semblerait oui ! »  
\- « Depuis longtemps ? »  
\- « Je dirais une vingtaine de minute tout au plus. »  
\- « Oh je suis désolé je m'étais endormit. On dors tellement bien sous le soleil. »  
\- « C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »  
Jim se leva et s'étira encore un peu.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire pendant votre séjour ici ? Vous avez des idées ? Venez on va vous installer ! »

Spock suivit Jim jusqu'à l'intérieur où il lui montra sa chambre qui était parfaitement propre, une décoration sobre et peu de meuble, forcement avec le peu de temps que Kirk passait dans cette maison, il n'avait pas le temps de l'aménager plus à son goût, mais l'immense tapis rouge orner de plusieurs détails et les rideau de la même couleur donnait à cette pièce un aspect beaucoup plus chaleureux, offrant ainsi des teintes qui rappelait à Spock Vulcain.

\- « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y à faire ici ! » Fit Spock, montrant vraiment son ignorance sur ce que les humains faisait pour s'occuper.  
\- « Je n'en doutais, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai prévu quelque truc. Je vous laisse vous installer, aujourd'hui ont se détend, on ne fait rien, on glande quoi. »

Jim referma la porte derrière lui, laissant le Vulcain, qui lui semblait tendu, s'habituer à cet endroit et se mettre à l'aise. Spock de son coté ne put s’empêcher de fixé ce lit qui lui paraissait immense. Premier truc qu'il avait oublié, c'était que les humains aimait voir les chose en grand, et ce n'est pas le lit King Size devant lui, pour lui tout seul qui lui dirais le contraire.


	15. Chapter 15

Kirk était actuellement en train d'allumer le barbecue. Il avait envie d'en profiter, puisqu'il était là, pour savourer une pièce de viande grillée. Il avait opté pour un morceau de choix, juste ce qu'il fallait pour remplir son appétit et ses envies… Mais il avait envie de goûter à une chair un peu différente… Un peu acide, douce et chaude… 

Une chair qu'il avait déjà goûtée, mais de façon trop rapide.  
« Spock, je vous veux tellement » songea-t-il tout en soupirant pendant qu'il bougeait les braises.  
\- « Pourquoi ce soupir ? » Demanda le vulcain en arrivant derrière lui avec une assiette remplie de brochettes de légumes qu'il avait préparées et assaisonnées lui-même.  
\- « Pour rien ! »

Jim se retourna et offrit au brun un sublime sourire doux et heureux. Spock ne souriait pas : il se contentait de maintenir son visage impassible. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des iris bleu clair de Kirk presque cachées par le plissement de ses yeux. Le brun trembla légèrement : chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait trop proche de Kirk, des envies naissaient dans son esprit. Des envies qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé vouloir ou pouvoir ressentir et même satisfaire un jour. 

Il posa l'assiette de brochettes de légumes sur la petite table à-côté du barbecue. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'invitation de Kirk, même s'il se sentait tellement bien à présent.  
\- « Vous vous en sortez avec les braises ? »  
\- « Spock, et si on se tutoyait ? Ça serait plus sympa. »   
Le vulcain leva un sourcil.  
\- « D'accord… As-tu besoin d'aide ? »  
\- « Non, mais je veux bien que tu m'apportes un truc à boire. » Demanda le blond.

Spock se retourna et revint un peu plus tard avec un verre qu'il tendit à son capitaine. Ce dernier le but avant d'enfin placer les brochettes sur la grille. Il valait mieux faire cuire les légumes avant plutôt qu'après la viande, qui aurait laissé couler un peu de sang et de gras, ce qui aurait dérangé le végétarien qu'était Spock. D’ailleurs, ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'un son parvint à ses oreilles.

Un chat venait d'arriver. Il se frotta contre les jambes de Spock avant de venir flatter celles de Jim.  
\- « Oh ! » S'écria le blond en saisissant l'animal. « C'est le chat des voisins, Freez. »  
\- « Des voisins ? »  
Tenant le chat d'une main, Kirk indiqua une direction où, au loin, on pouvait voir un petit point noir.  
\- « Ils sont à trois kilomètres d'ici. »

Jim continua à caresser l'animal qui miaulait de contentement sous l'attention. Se retournant pour voir où en était la nourriture, il se rendit compte qu'il devait tourner les brochettes pour éviter qu’elles ne soient brûlées.  
\- « Tiens, Spock. Prends-la. » Fit Kirk en tendant le chat roux à Spock. 

Il l'attrapa de façon peu sûre, et Kirk se retourna pour s'occuper du repas, tandis que Spock posait des yeux perplexes sur l'animal qui se logea plus confortablement dans ses bras et commença à ronronner en malaxant son torse avec ses pattes, comme elle l'avait fait en étant chaton. Spock libéra une de ses mains et commença à caresser la fourrure de l'animal.

Bien vite, il alla taquiner ses oreilles : il les trouvait si jolies. Il esquissa un sourire sans même s’en rendre compte, et il pouvait sentir que la viande avait été mise sur le feu. Kirk s'était retourné et observait son ami sourire légèrement devant ce chat. Dans un sens, il était un peu déçu de ne pas être la cause de ce sourire.   
« Moi, jaloux d'un chat ? » Se taquina Kirk.  
\- « Elle semble beaucoup t'apprécier, Spock ! »  
Le vulcain releva la tête, retrouvant son visage froid dans la seconde où Jim avait parlé.  
\- « On va manger ? » Rajouta le blond.  
Spock répondit par l'affirmatif et déposa le chat au sol avant de s'installer à table.

Le repas commença tranquillement. Jim était plus concentré sur sa viande juteuse qu'autre chose, mais quand son estomac fut un peu calé, il releva la tête. Lui et Spock n'avaient pas actuellement une conversation des plus intéressantes, voire n'en avaient pas : ils se contentaient de quelques mots, quelques appréciations. En temps normal, Jim aurait tout fait pour trouver quelque chose à dire, mais là, il sentait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. 

Il n'avait jamais aimé les blancs, mais ceux qu'il avait avec Spock, c'était autre chose, ce n'était pas gênant… Il se sentait bien, calme, en paix, et presque complet... Le Vulcain, lui, semblait regarder ailleurs tout en mangeant, réfléchissant probablement à quelques trucs obscurs… 

Jim se prit à l'observer : d'abord ses mains, tenant délicatement les couvert pendant qu'il enlevait chaque morceau de nourriture de la brochette avant de le piquer. N'importe qui aurait pris directement la brochette pour croquer les légumes sans les enlever préalablement, mais Spock n'était pas comme ça, ce qui fit sourire Jim. 

Le vulcain avait les mains fines, masculines, avec de longs doigts. Ses poignets étaient osseux, mais gracieux. Il suivit le mouvement des yeux et regarda Spock faire doucement entrer un morceau de poivron dans sa bouche, ouvrant délicatement les lèvres avant de les refermer sur le métal de la fourchette, exerçant une faible pression, puis la faisant glisser.

Quand les pointes passèrent la chair rose pâle et charnue, Jim tressaillit : ses lèvres, oh mon dieu, ses lèvres… Il voulait tellement les toucher, elles semblaient si douces, si délicieuses, si vierges... Il voulait les posséder, les entrouvrir pour passer sa langue, la glisser tel du velours avant de venir câliner sa sœur. Il voulait les mordiller légèrement, les sucer entre les siennes, les faire rouler doucement… 

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le premier à les avoir ou à les vouloir, mais sa passion effacerait tout du passé, il le savait...

Réalisant un instant que Spock était lui aussi en train de le regarder, il sursauta brièvement et se reprit : combien de temps était-il resté à l'observer comme ça ? 

Il ne savait pas, et le regard brillant de Spock ne lui donnait pas plus d'informations. Il fit rapidement glisser un morceau de viande entre ses lèvres, laissant ensuite la fourchette glisser sur elles. Faible caresse. 

Spock continua à le fixer, et Jim fit comme si de rien n'était, puis il réalisa : et si Spock avait fait comme ça aussi, comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas l’embarrasser ? 

Il avala un peu d'eau : il avait une érection, maintenant.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Une fois le repas terminé, chacun était parti à ses occupations, ce qui, pour Spock, consistait à caresser le chat ronronnant encore et encore en lisant un livre dont Kirk ne savait même pas le titre, et pour Jim, à grimper aux arbres afin de ramasser quelques cerises et regarder des œufs éclore dans leur nid. 

Entre-temps, il en profita pour mater sans retenue le vulcain. Il comprenait doucement que leur si bonne entente était probablement liée au lien de T'hy'la qu'il y avait entre eux, même s'il ne pouvait savoir si c'était l'oeuf ou la poule qui était là en premier. Est-ce que le lien avait provoquer leur amour, comme si ça avait été ancré dans leur ADN, où est-ce que leur amour, leur attirance mutuel, leur complémentarité avait provoquer la création du lien et ainsi renforcez leur attirance ? Spock ne lui en avait pas reparlé depuis qu'il avait annoncé qu'il était le sien. Était-ce vraiment le cas ? 

Jim en doutait presque : Spock ne l'avait mentionné qu'une fois, et c'était dans un moment plutôt critique… Il se souvenait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue à ce sujet, le premier soir où ils avaient commencé à se confier l'un à l'autre : le vulcain lui avait fait savoir que son espèce ne comptait pas d'homosexuels, avant de partir sur le lien de T'hy'la, qui pouvait signifier meilleur ami, frère, frère de sang ou d'esprit, d'amant, de compagnon, de partenaire...

Si lui, Jim, était son T'hy'la, alors quelle était la définition de ce mot pour eux ? 

Supposant que les Vulcains n'avaient pas de relations amoureuses ou sexuelles entre êtres du même sexe, il était logique de penser que le lien qui les unissait n'irait jamais au-delà de l'amitié ou de la fraternité… Et pourtant, lui, était sexuellement attiré par Spock… Il savait qu'il était tombé amoureux de pointu, et son désir physique était naturellement venu, il n'arrivait même pas à désirer une autre personne, même juste pour le sexe, son impuissance l'avait prouver et pourtant il n'avait aucun problème à bander pour Spock

Alors, si jamais Spock ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin avec lui, il en resterait très frustré et profondément blessé.

Il soupira : il avait tellement envie de le toucher… Le caresser… Goûter sa peau… Sentir son corps frissonnant brûler sous ses doigts, avec lui… Il voulait le faire sien, qu'il lui appartienne, pour de vrai, pour toujours… 

Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il serait à ce point attiré par un vulcain, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne. Tout en regardant doucement quelques mèches de Spock s'envoler avec le vent fort, il repensa à la fois où on avait voulu détruire le lien qui existait entre eux. 

Il avait accepté à contrecœur, pensant que c'était la bonne solution, et une douleur lui avait violemment vrillé la tête. On était en train de détruire quelque chose, quelque chose qui résistait malgré tout. Puis cette voix, cette voix qui avait crié son mécontentement, qui avait crié qu'on laisse ce lien tranquille, qu'on ne le touche plus, que ça ne les regardaient pas… 

Il avait été bouleversé intérieurement après, mais quand il s'était repris, il n'était plus question de laisser Spock. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux n'avait rien de « faible ». Il soupira de nouveau en croquant dans une cerise : il voulait Spock, mais doutait de l'avoir un jour.

\KS/JackB\KS/

La soirée se termina sur une bonne dizaine de parties d'échecs gagnées en majorité par le vulcain. Puis, fatigués par le Soleil, ils étaient partis se coucher. Jim aurait aimé dormir avec Spock, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il aurait pu suggérer ou initier. 

Il partit donc dans sa chambre, s'écroulant dans son lit après avoir rapidement enlevé ses vêtements. Il avait été excité toute la journée, et n'avait qu'une envie : céder pour une fois à ses envies, à ses désirs… 

Il se glissa sous la couette et plongea rapidement sa main sous son sous-vêtement : il n'en pouvait plus... Spock avait trouvé un vieux stylo à ressort et s'en était servi pour réfléchir en rentrant et sortant la mine constamment… Sauf qu'au lieu de le faire avec son doigt, comme l'aurait fait la majorité des gens, il le faisait avec ses lèvres, attirant forcement le regard de Jim dessus. 

Le pire, c'était quand il avait commencé à mordiller le stylo sans y penser, le pressant entre ses lèvres... Et ça l'avait rendu fou. Il empoigna son sexe et commença à se caresser avec vigueur en repensant à tout ce qui avait bien pu le rendre dur.

Son esprit divagua, il s'imaginait caresser Spock, il revoyait son torse parsemé de poils qu'il avait follement envie d’emmêler, ses tétons durcis provoquant des sursauts à chaque coup de langue. Cette peau chaude, acide, qui sentait le soleil, la pierre, le vent, l'homme dans toute sa finesse… 

Il voulait réveiller cette bestialité qui se cachait dans son sang, il voulait le sentir trembler sous ses doigts pendant qu'il cueillerait sa virginité. Il voulait que sa voix profonde murmure puis crie son nom. 

Sa semence s'étala dans sa main et sur les draps. Il souffla le nom de Spock, puis se calma progressivement une fois la pression passée. Pourrait-il un jour avoir son premier officier ? Devait-il tenter quelque chose, au risque de le perdre, au risque d'être abandonné, rejeté ? Cela lui faisait-il si peur ? 

Il ne voulait pas vivre sans Spock, mais il savait que s'il ne l'avait pas entièrement, il serait triste. 

Lourd dilemme.

De l'autre côté de la porte, c'est d'un pas silencieux que Spock se décolla du mur et rejoignit sa chambre, les yeux bas et l'esprit entremêlé d'émotions et de logique qu'il ne parvenait pas à ordonner.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Deux jours étaient passés.  
\- « Allez, viens, Spock ! » S’excita Jim en avançant dans un champ.  
Il incita le vulcain à faire comme lui, à passer au-dessus de la barrière pour le rejoindre. Spock désespéra intérieurement de l'impulsivité de son T'hy'la. À l'origine, ils étaient partis faire des courses afin d'avoir autre chose que des tomates et des figues à manger le soir-même. 

Mais le blond s'était arrêté pas moins de cinq fois, toujours pour des broutilles, des petits détails qui l'avaient intéressé en chemin et qui, pourtant, n’intéressaient même pas le vulcain, lui qui d'habitude arrivait à trouver de l’intérêt dans beaucoup de choses. Le sang vert consentit à passer au-dessus de la barrière de façon beaucoup plus maladroite que Jim, qui lui, apparemment, avait l'habitude.  
\- « Jim, il s’agit d’une propriété privé, nous n’avons pas l’autorisation de... »  
\- « On s'en fiche Spock, on ne viendra pas crier sur un capitaine de Starfleet. »

Spock resta perplexe devant cette réponse sans fondement, mais avança néanmoins pour rejoindre Jim qui le devançait déjà largement et disparaissait maintenant de sa vue en descendant une colline. Jim avait vu un veau, et l'envie soudaine d'aller le voir de plus près avait fait arrêter leur voiture. 

N'ayant pas vraiment d’intérêt à rendre visite au jeune bovin, Spock s’arrêta et s'accroupit pour observer une plante qu'il savait assez rare sur terre. Il fit rouler les feuilles dans ses doigts, puis sortit son tricordeur -qu'il avait toujours sur lui- afin d'examiner plus en profondeur cette espèce végétale qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans des livres. 

Si Jim s'extasiait devant un bébé animal, eh bien lui préférait parfaire sa connaissance sur les végétaux. Posant une main à terre pour tenir davantage en équilibre, il sentit au bout de quelques minutes la terre vibrer. Il se releva, intrigué, fronçant les sourcils devant cet étrange phénomène. Il réfléchit aux possibilités qui auraient pu induire ce tremblement, mais fut interrompu en voyant Kirk remonter la colline en courant, l'air un peu affolé. 

Il ne saisit pas tout de suite les nuances de ce qui était en train de se passer.  
\- « Spock ! Cours, COURS je te dis ! » Hurla le malheureux blond.  
« Courir ? pourquoi courir ? » Se questionna le sang vert faisant à-peine attention à Jim qui l'avait bousculé pour l’entraîner dans sa course.   
Il eut quelques secondes seulement pour réaliser l'ampleur du problème, quand un énorme taureau, pesant probablement plus d'une demi-tonne, fonçait vers Jim et lui, corne en avant. 

Il eut le temps de calculer ses statistiques de survie, s'il ne bougeait pas à temps, et elle était relativement mince. Lâchant son tricordeur, il suivit le conseil de son Capitaine et se mit à courir jusqu'à la barrière. Le blond était devant lui et piquait un superbe sprint, tandis que le taureau derrière lui ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner sa poursuite.   
« Foutu veau » Siffla Spock pendant qu'il allongeait ses enjambées.

Il n'était pas aussi rapide que Jim, parce qu’il ne s'était pas échauffé avant cette course donc ses muscles étaient froids. De plus, Jim avait commencé à courir avant lui, il avait donc pu entrer dans le mode de course « Sprint » plus tôt. Lui, actuellement, avait du mal à l'obtenir de façon optimale. 

Néanmoins, il ne se laissa pas rattraper par l'animal -malgré tout pas si loin de lui-. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les capacités sportives d'un vulcain : il avait grandi sur une planète avec une gravité plus élevée que la Terre et était donc par conséquent plus puissant. De surcroît, l'air de Vulcain était plus léger que sur Terre, ce qui lui donnait une bonne capacité respiratoire sur cette planète.

Il vit Kirk passer au-dessus de la barrière pour se mettre à l’abri de la bête enragée. Il comprit que bientôt, il allait devoir faire de même, et pendant sa course, il essaya de calculer le meilleur angle et la meilleure position pour la passer. Son allure de course ralentit un peu, et il sentit presque les cornes du taureau sur lui. De plus, il arrivait au moment critique, il allait devoir improviser. 

Il passa la barrière d'une manière totalement aléatoire et parfaitement maladroite, mais la passa avant que le taureau ne le touche. Celui-ci rentra violemment dedans de sa force animale exemplaire, qui fit trembler la clôture et perdre le peu d'équilibre qui restait à Spock. 

Il retomba violemment, son épaule heurtant le sol en premier, suivie de sa tête puis de son bassin. Il retint un cri de douleur, s'écrasant sur la terre sèche qui laissa la poussière voler autour de lui.

Jim se précipita sur le malheureux vulcain un peu sonné et l'attira loin de la barrière toujours tourmentée par l'animal.  
\- « Jim, cet animal furieux n’est absolument pas un veau ! »  
\- « Je sais, je sais, c'est très probablement son père… Ça va, Spock ? »  
\- « Il semblerait que je sois dans un état global correct. » Répondit le vulcain en se levant. 

Il se frotta la nuque dans une vaine tentative de voir si tout allait bien, puis entreprit d'enlever la poussière de ses vêtements.  
\- « Bon allez, je pense qu'on a notre dose d'adrénaline pour la journée. »  
Jim et Spock remontèrent dans le véhicule et reprirent la route du marché. 

Une fois arrivés, ils se séparèrent afin de faire leurs emplettes chacun de leur côté, pour se retrouver une heure plus tard.

Spock avança tranquillement, jugeant de la qualité des légumes et des fruits qu'il voyait sur les étals et réfléchissant en même temps aux recettes auxquelles il pouvait les incorporer. Il y avait bien un synthétiseur chez Jim, mais l'occasion de manger de vrais aliments frais étaient trop rares pour ne pas en profiter. Il fit finalement son choix et remplit deux sacs en toile qu'il avait amenés. 

Il était en avance sur le programme, alors il marcha entre les rayons, passant toujours sa main sur sa nuque et son épaule encore endolories. Bien que la douleur fût facilement contrôlable, il sentait une nette tension dans ses muscles et ses os. Il s’arrêta devant un stand de sacs et sacoches et se souvint qu'il avait perdu le sien lors de la petite course, un peu plus tôt. 

Il pensa à son malheureux tricordeur qu'il avait adapté et remodulé pour plus d’efficacité, et qui maintenant, ne devait pas vraiment être récupérable. Il s’arrêta donc devant et regarda les articles : il y en avait en toile, en laine, en cuir, en métal, de toutes les tailles, en bandoulière, en sac à dos, long, large, pleins de poches, décorés... 

En bref, il y en avait pour tous les goûts… Mais rien de vraiment réglementaire pour Starfleet ce qui pour Spock, signifiait « ne remplit pas TOUT les critères ».   
\- « Manufacture Vulcaine ? » Lui demanda-t-on.  
Il se retourna vivement : une petite femme un peu rondelette désignait sa tunique/toge d'un bleu roi un peu grisâtre qui lui descendait jusqu'en haut du genou.  
\- « Oui ! » Répondit Spock aimablement, bien qu'un peu froidement.  
\- « Je peux ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en approchant la main du tissu.

Spock la laissa faire sans vraiment protester : les humains étaient tellement sans-gêne qu'après tout, ça passerait inaperçu. La femme se saisit du tissu et en retourna un bout afin de voir les coutures.  
\- « Magnifique travail, si fin et si parfait, pas la moindre petite faute on dirait. Votre peuple accomplit un travail si délicat, vous devez être fier ! »  
\- « Les vulcains n'ont pas de fierté, c'est un sentiment Hum… »  
\- « Maman, regarde le monsieur aux oreilles pointues ! » Fut la phrase qui coupa Spock dans sa lancée. 

Un petit garçon était en train de le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des billes tout en le pointant du doigt.  
\- « C'est un vulcain, c'est comme ça qu'il sont, et ne pointe pas du doigt comme ça. »   
Spock leva un sourcil : il ne s'y fera jamais.  
\- « Alors, vous avez choisi ? »   
Il se retourna vers la femme rondelette qui lui parlait un peu plus tôt.  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Un sac. Vous sembliez intéressé, vous en avez trouvé un qui vous plaît ? »  
\- « Les Vulcains ne… »  
\- « Alors, Spock ! » Le coupa Jim en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, réveillant sa douleur à l'épaule et à la nuque. « Du nouveau ? Tu regardais les sacs ? Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié que tu avais perdu le tien dans le champ tout à l'heure. Alors, tu en as trouvé un ? »  
\- « Non, il ne sont pas réglementaires vis-à-vis de Starfleet. » 

Il commençait à faire demi-tour quand il fut retenu par un cri de Jim.  
\- « Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bien sûr qu'il y en a qui sont réglementaires. Tiens, regarde celui-là. »   
Jim lui tendit une sacoche en toile.  
\- « La taille et le nombre de poches sont réglementaires, mais la couleur et la matière, non. »  
\- « Bon, bon, très bien. » 

Jim se remit à chercher.  
\- « Les sacoches permettant de transporter un minimum de matériel doivent être de taille moyenne, de couleur sombre ou sobre, doivent contenir une poche principale et une petite poche sur l'avant, doivent… »  
\- « Et celle-là ? »  
« Quand est-ce qu'ils vont arrêter de me couper la parole ? » s'indigna Spock.  
\- « Elle... » 

Spock se saisit de l'objet pour le regarder de plus près : il semblait correspondre à tous les critères, à première vue...   
\- « Elle à une poche en trop. » Finalisa Spock en tendant l'objet en cuir noir à Jim.  
\- « Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »  
\- « Ce n'est pas réglementaire. »  
\- « Bien sûr, que c'est réglementaire. » Grogna Jim.  
\- « Le règlement stipule qu'il faut deux poches, pas plus. »  
\- « C'est une poche à l'arrière ! »  
\- « C'est en trop. »  
\- « Non, tu sembles oublier qu'il est toléré dans Starfleet, pour les officiers supérieurs, de se munir de deux objets ne répondant pas « absolument » au critère de base, ou qui ont une valeur affective, c'est autorisé. Par exemple, McCoy a un tricordeur médical différent de ceux de Starfleet, car c'est un cadeau d'une très bonne amie à lui. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas réglementaire, il est plus efficace que ceux de Starfleet. Et puis… » 

Jim s'approcha de Spock et se colla presque à lui. Sa bouche s'approcha de son oreille, et le vulcain tressaillit en sentant le souffle contre son oreille…   
\- « Tu pourrais mettre une photo de ta maman, par exemple. » Dit-il tout bas, sentant trembler Spock juste à côté de lui.   
Le vulcain s'écarta vivement.  
\- « Quoi ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »  
\- « Ou d'une autre personne que tu apprécies. »

Jim récupéra la sacoche et l'enfila à Spock, qui ne put pas vraiment protester.  
\- « Elle te va bien en plus, ce serait dommage que tu ne la prennes pas. »   
Spock la retira.  
\- « Non, je ne pense pas la prendre. » Protesta-t-il en la reposant sur l'étalage.  
\- « Dis plutôt qu'elle ne te plaît pas. » Fit Kirk en croisant les bras.  
Spock désespéra : c'est vrai qu'elle était jolie, cette sacoche… Et puis, il lui en fallait une nouvelle. Finalement, il la reprit, cédant devant l'insistance de son capitaine.  
\- « Je la prends ! » Signala-t-il à la femme rondelette qui acquiesça doucement avec un sourire.

\KS/JackB\KS/

A-présent qu'ils avaient terminé leurs courses, ils se dirigeaient vers leur véhicule. Jim arborant un sourire victorieux et radieux, et Spock fidèle à lui-même, il remarqua néanmoins les sacs bien remplis de son capitaine.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.  
\- « Oh, pas grand-chose... »   
Spock fronça ses sourcils.   
\- « Je t'assure, rien de bien important pour le moment. »

Jim détourna le regard de son ami : il était si élégant, si beau… Il essayait de se la jouer à l'aise, mais il avait un peu de mal, surtout quand des papillons grouillaient dans son bas ventre… 

Il se rappelait, quelques jours, plus tôt quand ils avaient mangé dehors : les lèvres du vulcain lui avaient semblé plus appétissantes que son repas. Chaque mouvement de sa part, il l’avait perçu au ralenti, c’était fascinant… 

Tout en conduisant, il jeta un bref coup d’œil à son ami : celui-ci était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, le bras tordu pour malaxer sa nuque.  
\- « Tu as mal, Spock ? »


	16. Chapter 16

Jim avait presque forcé Spock à prendre un bain bien chaud pour détendre ses muscles. Parfois, ça suffisait pour réduire le problème, mais quand le blond vit réapparaître son ami dans la cuisine, jouant toujours des épaules, il comprit que ça n'avait pas spécialement marché. 

Il suggéra d'appeler un médecin, mais Spock protesta : pour une simple chute comme ça, une nuit de sommeil suffirait largement pour le soigner.  
\- « Mais dis-moi, les vulcains n'ont-il pas un moyen de se soigner ? Il me semble que j'ai entendu ça par McCoy… »  
\- « Il a dit vrai, nous disposons d’un système d'auto-guérison, mais en général, nous en usons pour des blessures plus graves. »

Jim s'approcha du vulcain et tendit la main vers son épaule jusqu'à la saisir et à la malaxer doucement. Le brun tressaillit.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
\- « Montre-moi. »  
\- « Nul besoin, c’est négligeable ! »  
\- « Laisse-moi en juger, Spock. »  
\- « Pourquoi insistes-tu autant ? »  
\- « C'est normal de prendre soin des personnes auxquelles on tient. » Sourit le blond.

Spock fut surpris et se recula d'un pas. Kirk le laissa s'en aller et se dirigea vers le thermostat afin d’augmenter la discrètement température.  
\- « Assieds-toi, et laisse-toi faire ! » Ordonna le blond.  
Spock s'exécutât presque à contre cœur et prit une chaise. Il appréhendait le contact avec son capitaine : à chaque fois que celui-ci le touchait, il était submergé par des émotions et des sensations qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et encore moins à maîtriser. 

Il sentit Jim arriver de derrière, lui demandant de lever les bras. Naïvement, Spock s’exécuta, pensant que c'était pour son épaule… Du coup, il fut surpris en sentant qu'on lui enlevait son pull.  
\- « Jim ! Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » Fit Spock, légèrement paniqué.  
Le blond ne répondit pas et commença directement à manipuler l'épaule de Spock. Il tâtait par de faibles pressions le muscle et l'os de la zone douloureuse. 

Il malaxa le trapèze entre ses doigts avant de remonter davantage vers la nuque et la colonne : il lui semblait qu'il était encore plus tendu qu'avant.  
\- « Spock, tu as mal où, plus précisément ? »  
\- « Là où tu me touches… »  
\- « Là ? »  
\- « Oui, à gauche aussi. »  
\- « Là ? »  
\- « À droite, maintenant… »  
Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- « Bref, toute l'épaule, quoi. »   
\- « En effet. »   
Jim continua à le manipuler doucement.  
\- « Spock détends-toi… »  
Ce que le vulcain essaya dans une vaine tentative : les doigts de Jim l'enflammaient, et se détendre accentuait ce phénomène.  
\- « Bon, ce n'est pas concluant. »   
Spock se releva.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Jim sourit de façon assez particulière, c'était à la fois un sourire mutin, taquin, doux, gentil, mystérieux… Un sourire que Spock n'avait encore jamais vu. Sachant que sa technique du lever de bras ne marcherait pas cette fois-ci, il y alla franco pour retirer le tee-shirt à manches longues de Spock, qui se retrouva alors torse nu devant lui. 

Indigné, faisant un pas en arrière en croisant les bras, il protesta.  
\- « Jim, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
\- « Rien de bien méchant… Va t'allonger sur le canapé, j'arrive, essaie de te détendre... »  
Il commença à monter les escaliers, le vêtement de Spock toujours dans la main. Voyant que le vulcain ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le regarder de façon perplexe et de lorgner largement sur ses vêtements, il décida d'y aller encore plus fort.  
\- « C'est un ordre Spock ! »

Le vulcain lui lança un regard noir, mais sembla obéir. Quand il descendit deux petites minutes plus tard, il trouva son T'hy'la assis. Il lui fit signe de s'allonger sur le ventre, ce que le pauvre Spock fut obligé de faire, bien que tendu et réticent. 

Le canapé était confortable, large et long, une petite couverture douce recouvrait le cuir. Jim s'approcha et monta lui aussi sur le canapé, chevauchant le vulcain, posant les genoux au niveau de ses hanches. Sentant cela, Spock essaya de se défiler, mais fut retenu par une main ferme de son capitaine sur son bassin.  
\- « Détends-toi, Spock ! Passe tes bras le long de ton corps, détends-toi et ne pense plus à rien… »  
\- « J… Jim, ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Souffla Spock, troublé par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Il sentait le poids de Jim sur lui, sur ses reins et ses fesses. La chaleur se diffusait dans son corps, l'enivrant progressivement… Il aimait ça malgré lui. Non c'était pire que ça, il adorait cette sensation aussi légère soit elle.

Pourquoi Jim était-il obligé de faire ça ? 

Le pousser à franchir des limites qu'il ne voulait pas franchir, d'éveiller des sensations en lui ? 

Il n'avait pas trop le choix : il devait obéir… 

Mais est-ce que Jim savait à quoi il jouait ?

Ce dernier ne savait pas pourquoi il était parti pour faire ça à Spock, mais finalement, il trouvait qu'il avait eu une brillante idée. Il sentait néanmoins le vulcain se tendre de plus en plus, ce qui n'allait pas dans le sens de ses investigations. Il ouvrit une bouteille d'huile de massage et y mélangea une crème au camphre. Il posa ses mains enduites sur l'épaule de Spock, qui tressaillit au contact. 

Il étala grossièrement la matière avant de procéder à un massage de la zone endolorie. Pétrissant de ses dix doigts la chair ferme et tendue pour la rendre plus souple, jouant des pouces en appuyant pour débloquer la tension, il fit ensuite plusieurs mouvements circulaires et continua son travail pendant près d'un quart d'heure. 

Il aurait pu passer des heures à toucher cette peau, ce corps, qui se détendait très doucement sous ses doigts…  
\- « Spock ! »  
\- « Capitaine ? »  
\- « Jim, je t'ai dit ! Essaie de te relaxer, à rester tendu comme ça, tu vas avoir encore plus mal. »  
\- « C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude, d'être touché. »  
\- « et bien il vas falloir que tu fasse avec, ta mère ne te massait pas, où ne te faisait pas de caresse ? »  
\- « Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une telle chose ? »  
\- « Il est connut que les massages sont bon pour la santé, surtout celle des enfants, ça aident au développement cognitif. »  
\- « Sur vulcain les attouchement physique sont réduit au minimum. »  
\- « Hum je vois. »

Jim sourit et reprit un peu d'huile, mais au lieu de s'attaquer encore à l'épaule, il dirigea ses mains vers la nuque de Spock, passant d'abord des deux côtés de son cou pour remonter sur le dos et la colonne. Il fit le chemin inverse en appuyant ses pouces sur la nuque, les remontant vers la base des cheveux noir de Spock. 

La réaction fut immédiate, et le vulcain pencha sa tête plus en avant afin d’approfondir le contact, se cambrant un peu par la même occasion. Kirk continua de cette façon un petit moment tout en commençant à s'occuper de la clavicule...

Il sentit Spock se détendre un peu et put reprendre son action initiale sur l'épaule qu'il pouvait maintenant masser de façon beaucoup plus efficace, se concentrant sur la vraie tension. La réaction de Spock l'avait excité : il semblait avoir adoré ça, et bon sang, c'était magnifique à voir !

Même si ça avait été subtil... Il se calma néanmoins, se contrôlant au maximum pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Spock commençait à se perdre sous la sensation qui lui procuraient les mains de Jim : il se laissait couler, laissait tomber quelques-une de ses barrières, ça lui faisait tellement de bien… Les mains de Jim étaient divines : dès qu'il avait commencé à le toucher, son cœur s'était accéléré, la chaleur de son corps avait augmenté. D'étranges sensations naissant en lui, plusieurs frissons avaient parcouru sa colonne pour ensuite se loger dans ses reins, descendre de son bassin jusqu'à son aine… Et finir sa course sur ses cuisses. 

On ne l'avait jamais massé, pas même Uhura : de base, les vulcains évitaient les contacts physiques, du fait de leur sensibilité… Et là, il se retrouvait torse nu, à profiter de l'attention de Jim. Cette activité humaine était étonnamment agréable, il n'en revenait pas du bien être qu'il ressentait actuellement, même si le manque d'habitude l’empêchait d'en profiter pleinement.

Et puis il y avait Jim, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il réveillait en lui. Ces doigts, il en voulait plus, il voulait être touché et caressé encore et encore, et pourtant il continuait à se retenir. 

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? 

Avoir de telles réactions n'était pas convenable, ressentir et désirer de telles choses était loin d'un comportement digne d'un vulcain... 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ?

Ces mains le faisaient se soumettre, s'oublier, il ne pouvait pas résister à la lave qui s’écoulait de plus en plus en lui… Il voulait que Jim s’arrête, qu'il s'arrête avant qu'il ne puisse plus se maîtriser… Mais en même temps, il voulait être touché encore et encore, sans interruption… Le blond, à force de massages, finit par faire craquer une articulation qui se remit en place.  
\- « Est-ce-que ça va ? » Demanda Jim, ayant peur d'avoir fait mal à son ami.  
\- « Oui, ça va. Je pense que c'est bon. »

Spock se dégagea un peu de l'emprise de Jim et se retourna pour lui faire face, ses jambes toujours à moitié bloquées par le poids sur elles.  
\- « Merci… » Murmura le brun, les yeux bas, tentant de retenir le flot d'émotions et d’envies qui le traversait. L'envie que les mains revienne sur sa peau.  
\- « Ah, mais je n'ai pas terminé ! »  
\- « Comment ça ? » S'inquiéta Spock.

Sa logique avait recommencé à prendre le dessus sur la passion qui l'avait emporté un temps.  
\- « Ta hanche… Tu as un gros bleu, regarde... »   
Ils baissèrent leurs yeux vers le bassin de Spock où, effectivement, un bleu naissait.   
\- « Je vais te mettre de la crème. »

Jim passa la main sur la hanche de Spock, avant de remonter sur le ventre et de commencer à défaire les boutons du pantalon du vulcain. Celui-ci s'affola un peu, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Le blond se voyait faire et était presque choqué de sa propre audace. Déjà qu'il avait dépassé les limites, mais là, c'était encore pire…

Il allait faire fuir son ami s'il n’arrêtait pas, il allait lui faire peur, briser leur bonne entente actuelle… Mais bon sang, il n’y arrivait pas ! 

C'était comme ce genre de pulsions incontrôlables : votre tête vous crie d’arrêter, mais votre corps s'en retrouve incapable. 

Il commençait à faire glisser le vêtement et voyait déjà le haut du slip de Spock.  
\- « J… Ji… Jim, Jim, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Bégaya presque Spock en essayant de se reculer sur le canapé.   
Il facilita ainsi sans le vouloir la tâche de son capitaine, qui fit glisser son pantalon en un rien de temps. Spock restait abasourdi : il était en sous-vêtements devant Jim, toujours à-moitié assis sur lui. 

Il n'avait pas froid : il avait peur, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer. Le blond était trop imprévisible pour ça. Il tourna un peu la tête et baissa les yeux : il avait du mal à déglutir et respirer. Ses émotions humaines dansaient en lui sans la moindre bride, et la peur de faire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas grondait au milieu de l'envie et du désir que Jim le touche davantage. 

Il ne savait pas ce que le blond pensait, ni voulait. Lui se retrouvait juste submergé, ne sachant comment réagir, il ne savait quelle réponse il était approprié de donner en cet instant.  
\- « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais rien te faire, juste mettre de la crème sur ta hanche. » Expliqua Jim, sentant bien la tension et la crainte qui se dégageait de son ami sous lui. 

Il se saisit du tube de crème et en mit un peu sur ses doigts avant de les poser doucement sur la peau chaude du vulcain. Il la caressa très doucement, faisant légèrement pénétrer la crème. Presque immédiatement, Spock le repoussa.  
\- « Ne me touche pas ! » Grogna-t-il tout en se reculant et en dégageant ses jambes pour les replier un peu contre lui.   
Il gardait la tête baissée.  
\- « Désolé Spock, je ne voulais pas te gêner, juste comme c'est ma faute si tu es un peu blessé, je voulais réparer ça, je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaitais pas. » 

Ça y est… Il l'avait fait fuir… Maintenant, ce n’était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne le frappe et s'enfuie, puis dans quelques jours, il verrait sa lettre de démission et ne le verrai ensuite plus jamais parce qu'il serait retourné dans la colonie vulcaine. 

Son cœur se tordit : qu'avait-il fait, bon sang ? 

Spock restait silencieux, il ne faisait rien.   
\- « Spock ! Dit quelque chose » Dit-il.  
\- « C'est perturbant ! » Coupa Spock.  
\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « Quand tu me touches, je trouve ça très perturbant. »  
\- « Comment ça ? » Demanda Jim, intrigué par cette réponse. 

Spock baissa un peu plus la tête.  
\- « J'ai des sensations qui me sont inconnue et j'ai du mal avec ça. » Répondit-il difficilement.  
\- « Tu n'aimes pas ça ? »  
\- « Si. Mais écoute, je suis désolé... Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir demain. »  
\- « De quoi es-tu désolé ? Il n'y a pas de raison de t'excuser, si tu as apprécié. »  
\- « Quand je suis avec toi, à côté de toi, je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes… Emotions, et mon corps réagit de façon inhabituelle… Quand tu me touches, c'est pire, je… »   
Il s'arrêta un instant.  
\- « Avec toi je me perd. Il vaut mieux que je parte pour retrouver mon intégrité. »  
\- « Attends, attends ! Tu oublies que tu es à-moitié humain, il est normal que tu aies des émotions. Tu n'as pas à les cacher, ce n'est pas honteux et tu ne va pas te perdre, tu sera toujours Spock demain, et après demain et comme tout les autres jours qui vont suivre. »   
\- « Je suis un vulcain, je ne fonctionne que sur la logique, je n'ai pas d'émotions, je ne suis pas censé en ressentir, du moins les voir ressortir et les exprimer. »   
Tout ça était gênant pour Spock, parler de ce sujet, parler de ses émotions était toujours délicat, et il se sentait toujours mal. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait lancé le sujet…

Peut-être parce que c'était Jim et qu'il lui faisait confiance… ?  
\- « Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien d'agiter cette phrase comme un mantra pour avoir bonne conscience. Tu as des émotions que tu le veuille ou non, il serait peut être temps que tu arrête de te mentir à toi-même, parce que c'est pas très logique de pas accepter ce qu'on est et qui on est, je sais très bien que tu as des émotions, et je peux te donner suffisamment de preuves pour... »  
\- « Tais-toi ! » Grogna Spock. « Je ne veux pas ressentir d'émotions, je… »  
\- « BON SANG, Spock ! » Hurla presque le blond tout en plaquant le sang vert sur le canapé. 

De ses mains, il appuya fermement le torse recouvert de poils noirs, le surplombant tel un fauve sur sa proie. Les jambes initialement un peu repliées de Spock étaient plus étendues sur le cuir. En bref, Spock était quasiment allongé.   
\- « Quand est-ce que tu vas accepter ta putain d'humanité ! C'est toi tu es comme ça. Cache là à qui tu veux, mais s'il te plaît, pas à moi, parce que ça ne marche pas et que c'est insultant. Les humains ont besoin de leur émotions, on a besoin de les vivres, les refouler ne fait que nous rendre malade. Quand est-ce que tu vas les accepter ? Quand est-ce que tu vas les laisser s'exprimer ? Tu n'as pas traversé des épreuves faciles, mais les émotions ne sont pas QUE négatives ! Tu as toujours vécu comme un vulcain au détriment de ta part humaine, tu as été élevé comme ça, mais le système d’éducation vulcain n'est pas le plus parfait, on à voulu te faire rentrer dans un moule et tu t'y es plié, mais il y à autre chose et toi tu n'as pas besoin d'un moule. Il est temps de lui laisser plus de place à ton humanité, arrête de rejeter ton héritage. Juste arrête ! »

Spock fermait les yeux à chaque fois que Jim disait quelque chose qu'il ne voulais pas entendre, pas que ça l'aidait à ne pas écouter, mais c'était comme pour se cacher, se protéger. Son cœur s'était accéléré, et il sentait son sang pulser dans sa jugulaire. Les mains de Jim sur son torse exerçaient une pression presque inconfortable, mais néanmoins rassurante, bien présente. Il avait tourné la tête pendant le discours de Jim : il n'avait pas envie de croiser ses yeux, d'affronter ses iris bleues.

Une fois l’argumentation finie, la pression se relâcha un peu : le souffle des deux hommes était bruyant. Jim n'avait pas voulu se mettre en colère, il savait que ça pouvait être très négatif, Il avait plutôt essayé de parler avec son cœur et de dire ce qui était juste, du moins ce qu'il pensait être juste. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de dire cela à Spock : c'était important, et même s'il le rejetait, il savait que ses mots resteraient et finiraient peut être par atteindre le métisse…

Spock avait pris chaque mot de Kirk comme une aiguille dans sa peau : ça piquait, ça faisait mal, et pourtant c'était vrai… Il avait toujours voulu tenir la façade pour toujours ressembler à un Vulcain. Il avait toujours -ou presque- refoulé ses émotions… Mais elles avaient toujours été en lui, constamment, tapies dans l'ombre à la recherche d'une petite faille, d'un petit blanc pour s'y engouffrer… 

Pas forcément pour être dérangeantes, pas forcément pour déborder, juste pour être là... La fierté et la joie quand ils réussissaient une mission. L'envie de jouer aux échecs avec Jim ou de répondre et de taquiner McCoy… 

Et tout un tas d'autres choses… C'était toujours minime, imperceptible. Toujours insuffisant. Kirk cherchait à ce qu'il accepte pleinement ses émotions, qu'il cesse de les retenir, de les refouler, qu'il cesse de ne leur laisser que 5% de place en lui.

Pouvait-il le faire ? Pouvait-il les laisser couler en lui ? Les débrider pour les ressentir pleinement ? 

Cela voudrait dire mettre à bas son éducation Vulcaine, sauter sans filet… 

Arriverait-il à gérer sa honte de se laisser aller comme ça ? 

Une petite voix résonna en lui : il était tout aussi honteux de retenir ses émotions. Il tourna la tête et fixa Jim un instant. 

Avait-il vraiment le droit de relâcher la pression ? De se laisser aller sans crainte devant lui ? Ne serait-il pas puni après ? N'allait-on pas le traiter de fou ? Allait-il être accepté, au final ? 

Il avala difficilement sa salive, puis une main presque tremblante se posa sur le bras de Jim. Le blond sursauta un peu et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur son torse. Spock en profita pour doucement se saisir de sa main et glissa son index et son majeur à la rencontre de ceux de Jim, les caressant doucement, s'enroulant autour dans une étreinte plus que sensible.

Le contact entre son esprit et celui de Jim se fit directement. Spock l'aurait presque oublié, mais Jim était son T'hy'la : bien sûr qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir et se lâcher devant lui. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait se rendre vulnérable, laisser tomber sa carapace, ses masques, se mettre à nu devant lui, le laissé effleurer l'être torturé qu'il était réellement, l'être perdu, sans repère bien fixe, se tenant devant deux chemins qu'il ne savait pas mêler, accorder, harmoniser… 

Si Jim n'arrivait pas à l'accepter comme il était, alors ça voudrait dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas sa place dans cet univers.

Sa respiration se fit légèrement saccadée pendant une bouffé : il avait les yeux tristes et fatigués, fatigués de cette lutte… Il ne voulait plus réfléchir, juste agir, et si Jim le rejetait, eh bien tant pis, se serait son cœur et sa logique qui brûleraient, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer… 

Il se redressa, se rapprochant de Jim qui s'était reculer pour lui laisser plus d'espace et d'air dans le canapé, et répondait brièvement à son baiser vulcain. Le brisant lui-même, il se rapprocha encore davantage de Jim qui le regardait, surpris, et l'enlaça, entourant son corps et son épaule de ses bras, glissant sa tête au niveau de son cou et le serrant légèrement. Dans les bras de Jim, il avait l'impression que ses tourments s'atténuaient… C'était si bon d'avoir un peu de paix.

Jim était surpris : le vulcain venait de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrait un peu contre lui. Finalement, ses mots avaient agi plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Spock était en train de lâcher, il le savait, il le sentait. Heureux de ce progrès, il accepta l'étreinte, caressant très légèrement son dos tandis qu'il sentait le corps du métis trembler, plusieurs spasmes le parcouraient, et sa respiration laissait échapper quelques sanglots. 

Il sentait sur son cou le souffle chaud et irrégulier du vulcain.  
\- « Jim ! » Entendit-il provenir de la voix hésitante de son ami. « Touche-moi ! »  
\- « Spock ? » S'étonna-t-il à cette demande.  
\- « Touche-moi, s'il-te-plaît, j'aime quand tu me touches, je veux que tu me touches. » Répéta-t-il.

Jim était un peu surpris de cette demande, mais comprit bien vite : en réalité, c'était très simple. Quand l'esprit avait trop à vivre, les sensations corporelles permettaient d'extérioriser ce que l'esprit vivait. Il ne se fit pas prier, appréciant de pouvoir encore toucher ce corps qu'il désirait tant. 

Il glissa ses mains dans une pression plus prononcée sur le dos de Spock, glissant sur la colonne où il pouvait sentir les vertèbres, descendant jusqu'aux reins avant de remonter vers le ventre. Il sentit Spock réagir à son contact et le repousser un peu pour se retirer de l'étreinte. 

L'expression du métis était indéchiffrable : il semblait perdu et avait besoin de réponses. Jim le poussa à nouveau sur les coussins confortables du canapé et glissa ses mains sur son corps, partant de ses cheveux, descendant sur ses tempes, frôlant ses oreilles, glissant jusqu'à la mâchoire, caressant le cou, coulant avec délectation sur le torse, n'osant pas toucher les tétons gonflés du vulcain. 

Il continua sa route jusqu'à descendre sur son ventre, ses côtes et son bassin… Puis repartit sous le dessous du pied osseux de Spock et remonta sur les chevilles, caressant fermement les mollets musclés. Il joua avec la peau fine sous le genou et remonta sur les cuisses jusqu'à la moitié.

Il voyait Spock se tortiller à chaque effleurement, il n'aurait su dire quelles étaient ses zones érogènes, puisque tout son corps semblait réagir de façon démesurée. Il le voyait les yeux humides, trop troublé par ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Spock glissa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de son T'hy'la : elle était si douce… Lui aussi avait envie de toucher, d'explorer consciemment ce corps et cet esprit, comme il n'avait pu le faire lors de son Pon Farr. Et les deux savaient qu'ils aimaient ça, touché et être touché.

Jim était doux avec lui, et ses caresses étaient presque insoutenables au vu des décharges qu'elles provoquaient dans son corps. Mais il ne voulait plus de douceur : il voulait posséder… Posséder pour être sûr de ne pas être abandonner ! 

Il fit basculer Jim et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol, sur un tapis moyennement épais. Spock, ayant retrouvé une position de domination, ne tarda pas à enlever le haut de Kirk. Il passa avec envie ses mains sur la peau dorée du blond. Ce dernier le regarda encore, toujours surpris, surtout quand de chaude lèvres lui capturèrent les siennes, il se laissa emporté par ce baisé brûlant fermant les yeux pour ressentir avec plus d'intensité la sensation délicieuse de la chair tendre et rosé. Il sentir quelques goûtes sur son visage. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir de grosse larme dévaler les pommettes et les joues de son premier officier, ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et fourrageait de ses mains ses cheveux blond. Alors que leur corps se glissaient l'un contre l'autre, s'électrisant.

« A-t-il seulement pleuré un jour ? A-t-il seulement lâché un peu de pression volontairement ? » Songea Jim. 

Il en doutait. Excepté le jour où il était mort, Spock n'avait jamais dû lâcher la moindre larme pour soulager son cœur et son esprit. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ces larmes, mais c'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir forcé à libérer sa part humaine, et il savait que Spock l'avait écouté et avait suivi son conseil parce que c'était lui, et seulement lui, parce qu'il était son T'hy'la. 

Personne d'autre ne les verraient, ces larmes, c'était presque un honneur de pouvoir partager ce moment…

Voulant le calmer un peu, il se redressa et reprit le contrôle du baisé, amenant progressivement Spock à basculer sur le coté tandis que lui remontait. Rapidement il se retrouva presque assis, soutenant un vulcain bouleversé dans ses bras jusqu'à l'allonger tout doucement au sol. Il était hors de question que leur lèvre se sépare une seule seconde.

Jim sentit des doigts se poser sur son visage et comprit : Spock entrait en fusion mentale avec lui. Une faible douleur lui vrilla le crâne. C'était désagréable, mais supportable. Il eut à peine le temps de s'y habituer que déjà, un flot d'émotions le traversa, écrasant sa poitrine : tristesse, profonde tristesse puis colère sourde... 

Spock était à présent allonger sur le sol, Jim contre lui, et leur fronts collés l'un à l'autre.

Jim n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. De toute façon, Spock aurait été incapable de lui parler, mais qu'importe, il savait ce qu'il devait faire : aider Spock à gérer, à accepter ses émotions, car bien évidement il n'avait appris qu'à les refouler alors que lui avait toujours été un expert -pourrait-on dire- dans ce domaine. 

Son mal de tête s'accentua encore, tant la force de cette fusion mentale était importante. Il pouvait sentir le corps chaud à ses côtés, il pouvait sentir son aura, son esprit, mais aussi le sien, ils fusionnaient doucement, lui donnant de plus en plus l'impression d'être ce corps chaud. 

Jim ferma les yeux : il était fatigué… Non, plutôt épuisé... 

Il rouvrit les yeux : sa vision était floue, alors il décida de clore à nouveau ses paupières, tourna la tête ouvrit une nouvelle fois ses paupières, observant Spock, qui semblait tout aussi neutre que d'habitude, mais si… Différent. La pression des doigts se relâcha. 

Il avait toujours mal au crâne, il avait toujours des émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas en lui, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il se sentait toujours épuisé, mais continua à regarder le vulcain : celui-ci avait les yeux clos, son bras reposant négligemment sur lui. Finalement, Jim céda à la fatigue et s'endormit.


	17. Chapter 17

Jim se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Il ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté, ils étaient piquant et gonflés par la chaleur, il se les frotta en grognant, mais cela accentua le problème. Il avait soif et il transpirait plus que nécessaire. Essayant de se redresser, il sentit que quelque chose le bloquait, ce n'était rien d'autre que le bras de Spock sur sa poitrine. Quand ses yeux furent habitués à la faible luminosité de la pièce - lumière venant de la lune - il vit son ami presque collé à lui, dormant paisiblement, ses poumons se remplissant d'air très lentement. Il resta un moment à l'observer, volant ce moment, ce privilège qu'il savait rare.

Ses yeux descendirent du visage sur le corps de son vulcain. Il était à moitié nu et lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais grâce au thermostat il faisait assez chaud pour qu'ils n'aient absolument pas froid, il put donc admirer le corps musclé de Spock sans vergogne, ce corps si masculin, si puissant, doux et viril à la fois. Ce corps qu'il avait tant envie de posséder, de tourmenter de caresse. 

Il dégagea finalement le bras de Spock en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le vulcain et se leva doucement sans faire de bruit. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir et surtout d’arrêter de lorgner sur Spock.

L'eau sur son visage était si agréable, mais un frisson le parcouru, il préférait malgré tout les bras chaud de Spock. Se retournant un peu il s'appuya contre un meuble de cuisine et observa son ami. C'était si calme, loin du chaos de la veille, presque envoûtant. Il se mit à espérer, à désirer que Spock ne soit pas redevenue froid quand il se réveillerait, il espérait qu'il se souvienne de ce qui s'était passer, il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il était la pour lui, parce qu'il l'aimait et que jamais plus il ne voudrait quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait qu'il s'accepte définitivement, qu'il assume devant quelqu'un d'être imparfait, d'être lui, juste lui sous toutes ces facettes, dans toute son intégrité. Tant pis s'il était le seul à pouvoir le voir, il voulait que Spock est au moins quelqu'un devant qui il pouvait se lâcher. 

Puis il se mit à espérer que Spock ait des sentiments pour lui, est du désir pour lui, comme lui en avait pour le vulcain. Peut-être était-ce le cas, c'est ce que le métisse avait très subtilement suggérer, mais il avait besoin d'être sur, si ce n'était pas le cas alors il savait qu'il allait se fermer à lui, il ne pourrait même plus prétendre être son ami, il n'y arriverait jamais, c'était soit tout, soit rien, mais il allait lui laisser du temps quand même.

Finalement il cessa de rêvasser, le tapis était loin d'être un endroit confortable. Il s'approcha de Spock qui dormait toujours et commença à glisser ses mains sous lui. Une au niveau des épaules et l'autre à la pliure des genoux et tout doucement, le prit dans ses bras. Spock faisait son poids, mais n'était pas excessivement lourd, Jim sourit, le vulcain avait un corps vraiment chaud et contre sa peau il pouvait sentir la différence. Par chance, il ne s'était pas réveillé, sa tête partait en arrière tout comme ses cheveux, et sa gorge était découverte, s'offrant à qui voudrait venir la flatter. 

Jim commença à marcher vers l'escalier et recala mieux que ça le crâne de son ami dont le menton touchait désormais presque sa poitrine et où sa tête reposait de façon confortable sur le torse du blond. Ce dernier monta doucement en prenant soin à ce que Spock ne se cogne pas dans les murs puis se débrouilla pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avant de venir déposé son premier officier tout doucement dans le lit, regrettant presque de ne pas le garder dans ses bras, mais Spock était adorable à être couché sur le ventre comme ça. Il alla chercher un drap et quand il revint Spock semblait réveillé.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il dormait toujours, semblant chercher quelque chose dans son sommeille et fouillant de sa main les alentours, il rigola doucement avant d'être couper par un soudain sentiment de panique.

\- « Jim, Jim. » Marmonna Spock dans son sommeille.

Le blond s'approcha recouvrant Spock du tissu qu'il avait prit, mais le vulcain commençait déjà à se redresser, se soulevant de ses bras, décollant son ventre du matelas. Kirk entendu son nom une nouvelle fois prononcer et son cœur se tordit en sentant la panique dans la voix de Spock, alors il réagit immédiatement et passant sa main sur le dos du vulcain, caressant doucement tout en murmurant qu'il était là. Cela sembla apaisé Spock qui se rallongea paisiblement, se tournant sur le coté pour attraper le bras de Jim et de glissé sa main dans la sienne.

\- « Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, hein Jim ? » Entendu t-il marmonner. « Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus.. » un sanglot glissa dans sa voix. « ..être tout seul. »

\- « Non Spock. » Répondit-il. « Je suis là, je serais toujours là, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, je t'aime Spock, je t'aime. » Chuchota Kirk avec bienveillance. 

C'était étonnant de voir le vulcain cauchemarder, il y avait toujours eu une légende sur le fait que les vulcain ne rêvait pas. Il sentit la main de Spock serrer la sienne, puis le sommeille tranquille du vulcain reprit. Jim se dégagea au bout de quelques minutes, puis se retenant de troubler le sommeille de son second il sortit et alla profiter de l'air frais de l'aurore, il était à peine 6h du matin et voir le soleil se lever était vraiment quelque chose que Kirk adorait faire, tout en profitant des quelques couleurs pastel qui apparaissait au loin dans le paysage il songea à son avenir et à Spock.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Spock fut surprit de se réveiller dans son lit, il ne se rappelait pas être aller se coucher préférant le tapis. Il se frotta les yeux, un sentiment de honte l'envahissant, s'accentuant quand il remarqua qu'il n'était qu'en sous-vêtement. Il avait presque oublié ce détail. Il se remémora la soirée de la veille, comment avait-il put faire ça ? Se lâcher comme ça, abandonner ses barrières et pire encore partager tout ça avec Jim. Il souffla et se laissa retomber sur le lit, si Jim n'était pas partit et ne l'avait pas virer ce serrait un miracle. Quand bien même c'est lui qui l'avait inciter à tout ça. Finalement il se leva, traîner plus longtemps dans ce confortable lit, n'était pas nécessaire et n'avait rien de logique, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire, ni de ce qu'il devait dire, il lui fallait juste affronter la situation, il aviserait sur place.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison lorsque Spock descendit, plutôt étonnant quand on savait que les humains était bruyant. « Jim est partit finalement. » pensa Spock déçu, sentiment bref car il vit sur la table de la cuisine un plat remplit de fruit coupé, une salade de fruit. 

Il sourit, personne d'autre que Jim n'aurait put penser à faire ça, ou peut être sa mère, et personne n'aurait coupé les aliments de façon aussi grossière. Non finalement Jim n'était peut être pas partit, il attrapa le plat et une cuillère et s'installa sur un fauteuil, les pieds sous lui et commença à manger étant donner qu'il était affamé. Jamais Vulcain n'aurait oser manger comme ça, à même le plat, dans un endroit et une position inapproprié, mais là il s'en fichait, il avait toujours eu envie de faire ça alors il faisait ça, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

\- « Hé bien, après le chat, c'est la salade de fruit qui te décroche un sourire ? Je vais finir par être jaloux. »

Spock, surprit, avala difficilement le morceau de fruit qu'il était en train de mâcher avant de se tourner vers Jim et le fixa d'un regard signifiant qu'il attendait quelque chose.

\- « Vas y tu peux continuer à manger, je suis content qu'elle te plaise. » Il s'installa dans le canapé en face de Spock et croqua dans une part de gâteau au noix. « Je suis allez aidé les voisins à réparer leur tracteur, il n'ont posé plein de questions sur l'espace, c'était amusant et puis pour me remercier il n'ont donner une part de gâteau. »

Spock acquiesça, mais ne dit rien. Son capitaine semblait normal, parfaitement normal, pouvait-il considérer ça comme étant un bon signe ? Finalement toujours aussi instable Jim se leva et déposa des vêtements sur le canapé.

\- « Quand tu auras finit, met ça, il faut qu'on aille quelque part aujourd'hui et il faut être habillé. » Ricana Jim avant de quitter la pièce.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Je pensais que « habillé » voulais dire autre chose que ça pour les humains. » S'exaspéra Spock en descendant les escaliers.  
\- « Tu es parfait. »

Kirk rigola presque en voyant arriver Spock dans un short noir descendant jusqu'aux genoux, et « quels genoux » songea Kirk. Un tee-shirt à manche courte bleu marine légèrement trop grand pour lui. Kirk adorait surtout les rangers qu'il portait, ça changeait tellement de comment il avait l'habitude de le voir. Il était lui même habillé à peu près de la même façon bien que son tee-shirt soit rouge et son short marron. Décidant de ne pas le mater outre mesure il reposa les yeux sur une partie du matériel qu'il avait pris il y à quelques jours de cela quand ils avaient fait des courses.

\- « Je peux savoir où on vas ? »  
\- « Faire un mixte entre une randonnée et de l'escalade, ça peut être dangereux, donc si tu ne veux pas tu n'aura qu'à m'attendre en haut après être monter dans une cabine, il y à plein de chose à faire en haut de la montagne où on va de toute façon. »

Spock le fixa l'air de dire « tu te fiche de moi ? ».

\- « Non c'est bon je viens. »  
\- « Ok ! Alors avant il faut ajuster le matériel à ta taille. » Fit Kirk dans un sourire. « Bon allez approche toi qu'on ajuste le harnais. »

Après une bonne trentaine de minute à préparer le matériel, un moment qui fut relativement tactile entre les deux hommes. Forcement quand Jim vérifiait que le harnais soit bien en place il avait besoin de toucher Spock. Ils mirent tout leur matériel dans un sac puis sortirent de la maison et Kirk lui présenta une Harley Davidson massive datant très probablement du siècle dernier, le genre de véhicule aujourd'hui rare. Il accrocha le sac à l'arrière.

\- « Allez en selle Spock ! »  
\- « Je doute de la fiabilité de cet engin, je ne monterais pas dessus. »  
\- « La fiabilité ? Tu veux rire ? Il n'y à rien de plus fiable, c'est solide, rapide, confortable.. »  
\- « Inutile, étant donner les moyens de transport actuel. »  
\- « Spock, arrête de discuter et grimpe dessus, c'est moi qui conduit et on ne vas pas se tarter. »  
\- « Tarter ? »  
\- « Qu'importe, allez monte ! »

Spock s’exécuta et Jim aurait presque put dire qu'il était en train de grommeler, ce qui bien évidement n'était pas le cas, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui disait le contraire et ça le faisait rire. 

Très vite ils partirent sur la route, vers une destination que Spock ne connaissait pas. Accroché fermement à Jim, il réfléchit intensément tout en regardant le paysage. Et pris au bout d'une heure de trajet une décision importante, une décision qui réglerait tout les problèmes auquel il avait du faire face avant et qui était en fin de compte très simple. Il était un vulcain, alors il agirait toujours et sans exception comme tel, excepter pour Jim. Pour Jim, il serrait l'humano-vulcain, il avait comprit sans même qu'ils en parlent que s'il redevenait le vulcain froid devant lui, dans leur intimité, alors Jim s'éloignerait de lui, peut importe pourquoi c'était un détail sans importance même si les vulcain aime les détails. 

Spock ne voulait absolument pas ça, il ne voulait plus être seul, il voulait simplement être au coté de Jim, sous n'importe quelles conditions, car désormais il avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Il chérissait cette relation, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. 

Il posa la tête sur le dos de Jim. Le blond le sentit et pris une grande bouffé d'air, non Spock n'était redevenue le vulcain froid, l'image incomplète qu'il présentait devant tout le monde. Avec lui, il pourrait libérer l'être qu'il était vraiment.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite ville et Kirk s’arrêta devant un bâtiment fait tout en bois, derrière se présentait un chemin escarpée dans la roche. 

\- « En forme Spock ? »

Le vulcain acquiesça. Ils s'équipèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment où d'autres randonneurs faisait de même. Une fois le matériel mis en place, ils se mirent en route. Spock était plutôt content de cette activité, il aimait bouger après tout et les montagnes n'avaient pas de secret pour lui. De plus le faire avec Jim rendait l'activité encore plus intéressante. Le blond était quelqu'un de dynamique et de vif en témoignait son agilité à passer de rocher en rocher et de chemin en chemin.

La première parois de la montagne qu'ils leur faudrait grimper, n'était pas bien dangereuse si l'on passait pas le bon chemin, mais suffisamment hautes pour qu'ils utilisent les pitons. Jim passa devant le vulcain, mais il ne put s’empêcher de regarder en bas pour voir régulièrement où en était le vulcain. Celui-ci semblait plutôt tranquille et à l'aise.

Ils continuèrent leur ascension pendant encore deux petites heures passant sur divers chemin entre des arbres et sur d'autre parois rocheuse plus ou moins dangereuse, haute et pentu. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup au final, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Jim se sentait bien avec Spock, c'était tout ce qui importait. Ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de se parler car ils se comprenaient en cet instant suffisamment pour que les mots soient inutile. 

Arriver à une certaine hauteur, alors qu'ils usaient leur chaussure sur une terre poussiéreuse, ils passèrent à coté d'un petit ravin où une longue pente de terre s’étendait. Elle devait bien faire la moitié de la hauteur qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru. Descendre par là aurait été tout à fait possible, avec beaucoup de mesure de sécurité et si on avait pas peur de tomber et de glisser. Mais ce n'était pas leur but actuel. Eux ils voulaient monter.

Kirk s'approcha néanmoins du bord, ayant semble t-il remarquer quelque chose. Il concentra pour essayer de distinguer ce qu'il y avait entre les arbres et les rochers qu'il y avait tout en bas. Spock Jugea que le blond se penchait un peu trop et voulu le sécuriser en le tenant, mais quand il se saisit de son tee-shirt en une poigne ferme, le blond sursauta un peu trop violemment et perdit l'équilibre, son pied glissa.

La terre sèche et poussiéreuse n'offrait pas vraiment un appuie adéquat pour rester en place et bien vite ce ne fut plus le pieds, mais sa jambe qui glissèrent sur cette pente.

La gravité, un sentiment de panique et de surprise, des réflexes un peu trop lent, sûrement du à la fatigue de leur parcours précédent suffit à ce que les deux hommes soient entraînés par leur poids sur cette pente glissante. Ils là dévalèrent en roulant sur le dos et en glissant sur les fesses sans jamais réussir à se relever. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent en bas, ils ne se relevèrent pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de reprendre leur esprit. 

\- « Spock, ça vas ? »  
\- « Je pense que j'aurais quelques bleu et contusion supplémentaire, mais rien de plus sérieux. » Répondit le vulcain en toussant.  
\- « Pas d'entorse ? D'os cassé ? »  
\- « Négatif, et toi ? »  
\- « Je crois que j'ai forcer un peu trop sur mes muscles des jambes pour m'arrêter, mais à part ça, rien non plus. »

Jim tourna la tête sur le coté en ricanant un peu. C'était tout lui ça, réduire à néant une heure de marche et d'escalade en quelques minutes, juste en tombant. Il n'était jamais aussi gaffeur en général sauf quand il était chez lui dans l'Iowa.  
Mais il déchanta très vite lorsqu'il aperçut une ours à quelque mettre de lui. Entre ses pattes, un ourson. Il se releva en vitesse, mais néanmoins prudemment. La situation était dangereuse pour le coup. 

Il aida Spock à faire de même. Puis ils restèrent un moment immobile voyant ce qui allait se passer, ils étaient bien trop proche de la mère et de son ourson et elle grognait férocement. Il fallait qu'ils soient prudent. Kirk essaya de reculer tout doucement, il posa une main le ventre de son second à la fois pour se rassurer, savoir qu'il était bien là, mais aussi pour le pousser un peu en arrière dans un geste de protection instinctif.

Finalement, il cogna un caillou qui s'entrechoqua avec une pierre plus grosse et ce fut le déclencheur, la femelle ours qui n'avait fait que grogner méchamment se mis à les attaquer. Oh Jim était sur qu'elle n'était pas méchante à la base, elle protégeait simplement sa progéniture. Mais bon un ours ça peut tuer assez facilement un être humain. Il n'allait pas jouer avec le feu. 

D'un sentiment de peur commun, ils se reculèrent de façon brusque, trop brusque ce qui énerva d'autant plus l'animal.

\- « Spock je pense qu'il va falloir courir. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, ils coururent, posant leur pieds entre les pierres et les obstacle sur leur chemin. L'ours les poursuivit sans grande conviction, mais elle était suffisamment dangereuse pour qu'ils doivent quand même se dépêcher de la semer. 

Les deux officiers de Starfleet dévalèrent le sentier de terre à grande enjamber, souhaitant au plus vite sortir sa vue. Au final, s'ils ne semblaient plus menaçant aux yeux de l'ours, celle-ci accéléra sa poursuite, les prenants finalement pour une proie. Et autant dire qu'un ours ça pouvait courir vite. Kirk nota que Spock ralentissait délibérément à son rythme afin de rester derrière lui, il lui cria plusieurs fois de passer devant, mais le vulcain ne semblait pas l'écouter. Spock avait une loyauté telle qu'il préférait prendre le risque de se faire attraper par l'ours pour le protéger plutôt que de passer devant parce qu'il pouvait courir plus vite. Qu'importe, Jim tenta d'accélérer sa course pour éviter de trop forcer Spock à ralentir, la situation restait critique.

Bientôt ils virent une longue rivière, certes les ours savaient parfaitement nager, mais peut être que leur poursuivante abandonnerait sa course s'ils arrivaient de l'autre coté. Mais avant ça il leur fallait descendre sur des pentes et des dénivelé abrupte fait de terre sèche et de sable. 

Kirk descendit une première pente et surfa sur le sable, glissant habilement, Spock cependant n'avait pas vu le changement de terrain, s'étant retourner pour voir où en était l'ours, il fut surprit en ne sentant plus le sol sous ses pieds et trébucha, il s'écroula au sol et commença à dévaler la pente en roulant et glissant sur ses fesses, n'arrivant ni à s’arrêter ni à se relever tant elle était pentu. Bon sang depuis qu'il était avec Jim il avait déjà eu à faire deux courses poursuite impliquant des animaux et c'était la troisième fois qu'il tombait dans la poussière, une permission n'est-ce pas censé être synonyme de tranquille et de repos ?

Quelque chose lui attrapa la main et le tira de façon sec, le faisant se relever. Il reprit son équilibre, les deux pieds sur le sol. La main qui l'avait saisit était celle de Kirk, le blond lui jeta un regard avec un sourire le tenant fermement. Spock aurait presque put rougir du contact de leur mains, même si Jim n'avait pas du réfléchir à ça quand il lui avait attrapé la main, ça avait été plus instinctif, qu'un moyen de l'embrasser.

Le blond l’entraîna dans l'eau froide et clair. L'ours sembla alors s'arrêter de les poursuivre comme prévue. 

Mais maintenant de l'autre coté de la berge, ils avaient les jambes et les cuisses largement mouillé. Kirk s'arrêta et demanda à son second si ça allait. Une fois que celui-ci lui répondit par la positive il se mit à rire. La situation avait quelque chose de comique car peut importe la planète où il posait le pieds il arrivait toujours à trouver un prétexte pour courir, Delta Vega en était un exemple avec le Drakoulias et l'Hengrauggi, il avait déjà eu affaire à un Targ Klingon lors de discussion diplomatique sur une planète revendiquer par la fédération et les Klingon, à un mugato et à un tas d'autre animaux quand ce n'était pas les indigènes de différentes planète qu'il avait réussit à énerver ou à vexer. 

Même sur sa propre planète il arriverait à se faire poursuivre et à force ça le faisait rire. Il essora son short puis se remit à courir. Spock fit de même et le rejoint en quelque enjamber.

\- « Jim, on a plus besoin de courir. »  
\- « Je sais, mais on est mouillé, ça nous réchauffera et puis pas très loin il y à un chemin sous la montagne qui nous emmène directement en haut, on aura juste à escalader un peu sur la fin. Mais si on veux un repas gratuit, il faut se dépêcher. »  
\- « Un repas gratuit ? »  
\- « Oui, il y à plusieurs groupe de grimpeur, les cinq premiers arriver on un repas offert par les gardes forestier du parc. »  
\- « Mais pourquoi courir ? »  
\- « Parce que c'est amusant ? T'en as pas marre des tapis de course sur l'Enterprise ? Et puis on a une bonne partie à se remonter et moi j'ai faim. » Il rigola et accéléra un peu avant de s'arrêter sur un énorme rocher. « Tu vas pas me dire que tu es déjà fatiguer ou trop faignant pour grimper une cote en courant pendant une petite heure quand même ? » Provoqua t-il.

Jim savait très bien que le vulcain avait une meilleurs condition physique que lui et que ça ne devait être rien pour lui de faire ça. Mais ça l'amusait de le provoquer et de mettre un peu de compétition entre eux. Ça serait plus excitant. Spock sembla le comprendre puisque qu'il se mit à courir et dépassa très vite son capitaine toujours arrêter sur le gros rocher.

\- « Très bien, alors le premier en haut, gagne. »

Après avoir lancer un regard de défie à son capitaine il s'élança avec de grande enjamber. Kirk ricana rapidement et le poursuivit en vitesse. Cette activité défouleraient leur trop plein d'énergie.

Globalement ils couraient à peu près à la même vitesse, se dépassant régulièrement tout en restant quand même à un rythme de course qui leur permettait l'endurance. Ils arrivèrent ensuite sur le chemin sous la montagne. Il faisait froid et humide, mais le terrain était assez praticable et il leur fallait juste monter comme pour un escalier en colimaçon mais plus large, avec des obstacles et des rocher à franchir, parfois ils durent se mettre à genoux et ou rentrer le ventre à certain passage. 

Le blond restait globalement derrière, mais passait de temps en temps devant son second pour montrer le chemin. C'est vrai que c'était une compétition, à qui allait arriver en premier en haut de la montagne, mais il y avait après une phase d'escalade, et il voulait garder son énergie pour monter plus rapidement à ce moment là. Finalement le matériel qu'ils avaient amener ne leur seraient presque pas nécessaire puisqu'il aurait, et avait déjà, servit à une autre phase d'escalade s'ils n'avaient pas dévier de leur chemin initial.

Kirk s'amusait comme pas possible, il adorait courir, il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'endurance et Spock semblait lui aussi se plaire dans cette activité, forcement en tant qu'officier de Starfleet, ils avaient toujours été relativement sportif.

Finalement après une bonne heure, car oui Jim avait un peu mentit sur le temps que ça leur prendrait pour arriver même en courant, ils arrivèrent devant la parois à escalader, très étroite au début, elle s'évasait ensuite sur la fin. Ainsi il était plus judicieux dans un premier tant de grimper en s'aidant de ses pieds sur une parois et de son dos sur l'autre parois avant d'escalader de façon plus traditionnel une fois qu'ils seraient assez proche de la fin.

\- « Alors pas trop fatiguer ? Tu te sens d'attaque pour grimper ? » Demanda Jim. Spock le regarda, un peu de sueur collant ses cheveux sur son front.  
\- « Et toi ? »  
\- « D'attaque. »  
Il commença d'ailleurs à trouver une bonne prise pour commencer à grimper et se mit progressivement en position. Spock l'imita à quelque pas de lui.  
\- « Le premier arriver à gagner. » rappela le blond.  
\- « à gagner quoi d'ailleurs il n'est pas logique de concourir sans but ? »  
\- « Et bien pour gagner. Ça ne suffit pas ? » Ils se regardèrent.  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Alors on à qu'à dire que le gagnant à le droit de demander quelque chose à l'autre. »  
Spock fronça les sourcils.  
\- « Comme quoi ? »  
\- « Tout et n'importe quoi. »  
\- « D'accord. »

Ils se concentrèrent sur leur monter, ils étaient déjà à quelque mètres du sol et Spock avait pris un peu d'avance, au début Kirk essaya d'accélérer la cadence mais de toute évidence son second était plus doué que lui. Finalement celui-ci arriva au moment où il devait changer de position pour terminer de monter la dizaine de mètres qui le séparait du plateau de la montagne où ils s'arrêteraient. Kirk paniqua un instant, avant de se rendre de compte de la superbe vu qu'il avait sur les fesses de sont second. Il s'arrêta dans une position sécurisé et relativement confortable et se mit à le mater sans retenue.

Quelques minutes après, Spock se retourna et baissa les yeux pour voir où il en était.

\- « Jim, tu es trop fatiguer pour continuer ? » Supposa t-il.  
\- « Non, disons que ça ne me dérange pas de perdre dans ses conditions. »  
\- « Pardon ? Je ne comprend pas. Explique. »  
\- « Rien je dit juste que te voir grimper en dandinant ton cul comme ça, ça à plus de valeur que de gagner cette course. »

Kirk avait voulu la jouer très provocateur, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il aurait dit en temps normal, mais là il avait envie de jouer, de provoquer, de gêner Spock et pour le coup s'était réussit, celui-ci reporta ses yeux sur la parois, bafouilla quelques mots et continua de grimper le plus rapidement possible. Spock avait chaud dans la poitrine rien que de savoir que Kirk était en train de le scruter attentivement, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, heureusement que la parois rocheuse était facile à escalader.

Finalement Jim reprit le mouvement et grimpa lui aussi. Spock arriva bien évidement en premier en haut et il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

\- « Bon tu as gagner Spock. » Dit-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos qui se voulait amical.

Il avança devant lui pour ne pas le gêner davantage. Après un bon quart d'heure de marche supplémentaire ils arrivèrent devant un chalet en bois, Jim y entra tandis que Spock attendait à l'extérieur tranquillement. Lorsque le blond ressortie il avait un lourd panier dans les mains.

\- « Héhé on est arriver en troisième, on vas pouvoir se régaler. » 

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite clairière isolé, l'herbe était haute et une fois assit on pouvait à peine les voir. Le duo mangea paisiblement, Kirk allonger dans l'herbe, se reposant les yeux vers le ciel.

\- « Bon vu que tu as gagner, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. » Spock réfléchit. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi demander, puis trouva finalement quelque chose.  
\- « Pourquoi m'avoir inviter à venir avec toi ? » Kirk fut surprit par cette demande.  
\- « Parce que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi, tout simplement. Et puis je n'avais pas envie d'être tout seul pour ces vacances. » Dit-il.  
\- « Pourtant tu es quelqu'un de social, tu aurais put trouver n'importe qui d'autre que moi. »

« C'est parce que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. » Pensa le blond

\- « C'est vrai, mais j'apprécie ta compagnie et j'avais envie que tu m'accompagne, toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. »  
\- « Et si j'avais dit non ? »  
\- « J'aurais fait avec. »

Jim sourit doucement, Spock restait neutre, mais au fond il était touché. Il avait chaud au cœur. Il baissa un peu les yeux, alors que le vent faisait voler ses cheveux dans tout les sens.

Plusieurs bruits vinrent derrière eux, c'était des gens qui parlaient. D'un geste brusque Jim attrapa Spock et le tira à terre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu.. »

Jim le coupa en mettant son index sur ses lèvres, tout en le maintenant de son bras pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Spock était perplexe, il ne comprenait pas, mais il se retrouvait allonger à coté de Jim et c'était presque intimidant.   
Cinq minutes plus tard le groupes de personnes semblaient être passé.

\- « J'avais envie qu'on soit tranquille. » Expliqua Kirk en voyant l'air perplexe de son second.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et Jim bougea sa main pour dire que ce serait trop long à expliquer. Il allait se redresser, mais finalement il se sentait bien sur le sol, c'était confortable et agréable et il faisait chaud.

Le silence se refit entre eux. Spock était en train de penser au faites qu'il se sentait bien, apaisé. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être trop perturber, mais il se rendait compte qu'avec Jim c'était comme un poids qui s'enlevait de ses épaules, un poids dont il n'avait jamais été conscient tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais connue autre chose. Il se sentait plus paisible, plus calme. Il fixait le ciel et les quelques nuages tout en réfléchissant tranquillement, il savait que Kirk le regardait, mais n'osa pas tourner le regard.

En effet cela faisait une demi-heure que Jim regardait le vulcain, le détaillait, l'observait sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte. Il trouvait Spock beau, ses cheveux était un peu décoiffé et remplit de poussière ou d'herbe tout comme la majorité de son corps. Il fixa ses lèvres, que le vulcain humectait régulièrement, il avait envie de les caresser des siennes. Il pensa à la veille au soir et jugea qu'aujourd'hui il y était allé un peu fort avec lui niveau action, mais qu'importe. Le sport c'était bien connue pour détendre et vidé la tête.

\- « Spock ? » Le vulcain se retourna à peine vers lui légèrement surprit.  
\- « Oui ? »  
\- « Est-ce que tu te sens bien avec moi ? »

Spock se tourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux avant de reprendre sa position initial – Soit regarder le ciel – Il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- « Oui. » Kirk sourit.  
\- « Spock ! Tourne toi vers moi. » Le sang vert lui obéit.

Doucement Kirk se rapprocha de lui, il s'appuya d'une de ses mains qu'il avait placer de l'autre coté du crâne de Spock tandis que l'autre s'approchait doucement de son visage, il le saisit délicatement avant de rapprocher ses lèvres. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, Spock ne faisait aucun mouvement pour s'enfuir, se libérer de cette étrange étreinte, mais n'osa pas non plus franchir la distance, il se contentait d'attendre, regardant Jim, un peu perplexe. 

Kirk avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, mais avait-il seulement le droit ? Après la pertes de la veille, peut être que Spock ne voudrait pas. Il voulait le laisser avancer son rythme et hier avait été un moment de perdition qui ne comptait pas vraiment. Alors il attendait un signe, mais Spock ne lui en donnait pas.

Finalement ne pouvant retenir son impulsion, il choisit, brisant lui même la distance, et posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Spock, les pressant avec envie. Elles étaient chaude, délicieuse, il ferma les yeux et bougea un peu les siennes afin d'initier davantage le baisé. Spock par mimétisme fit de même, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Il était étonné que Jim l'embrasse, après tout il ne se considérait pas comme un être particulièrement séduisant, pas lait, mais pas exceptionnel non plus. Mais ce baisé ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire, il trouvait cela agréable, les lèvres de Jim était douce et impatiente et après la gêne qu'il avait ressentit cette étreinte s'avérait être rassurante et apaisante.

Le sang vert brisa brusquement le baisé quand il sentit un frison lui parcourir l'échine alors que Kirk devenait plus aventureux. Ils se séparèrent, n'osant pas réellement se regarder. Kirk savait qu'ils auraient pu aller bien plus loin, il sentait que le vulcain en avait envie aussi, il fallait juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Le duo étaient rentrer sans encombre, ayant préférer descendre dans une cabine afin de rejoindre la moto. Spock n'avait pas protester cette fois ci pour monter sur l'engin et avait profiter du soleil bas pendant la route. Réfléchissant encore à Jim, à lui, au baisé qu'ils s'étaient échangé et à son envie presque indécente de recommencer. Il avait encore du mal à accepter ses désir et ses envies, il avait encore des doutes, est-ce que ça moitié vulcaine était ok pour ça ? Jim était son T'hy'la, ça c'était sur et certain, et ce lien pouvait induire une attirance charnel, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Lorsqu'il répondit non à cette question il sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur, non ça sonnait faux. Il resserra son étreinte avec Jim et posa sa tête sur son dos comme à l'aller. Il le voulait pour lui, pour lui tout seul, il avait envie de se blottir contre lui, de respirer son odeur, il avait cette envie impérieuse de ne faire qu'un avec lui, il resserra encore ses bras autour de Jim et sentit qu'il y était aller trop fort quand il le sentit se tendre, il desserra un peu sa prise, il n'avait pas envie de faire mal à son T'hy'la.

Une fois rentrer ils avalèrent leur repas tout en plaisantant sur la journée et la course poursuite avec l'ours. Enfin c'était surtout Kirk qui parlait et rigolait. Puis ils avaient commencer une partie d'échec, Jim s'amusa de la poussière ayant toujours élu domicile dans ses cheveux, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se laver. La partie démarra bien, mais au fil du jeu, ils n'étaient plus vraiment concentrer. Le blond avait eu de brusque monter de désir pour Spock depuis qu'il était revenue, surtout quand il repensait à ses fesses pendant l'escalade, et il essayait de les contrôler plus qu'autre chose et le vulcain tentait de savoir s'il était judicieux de céder à ses envies ou pas, il n'avait jamais vécu ça, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, c'était très troublant, mais il ne trouvait pas ça anormal, pas avec Jim, uniquement parce qu'il était son T'hy'la.

\- « J'ai soif, tu veux quelque chose ? » Demanda Kirk tout en se levant.  
\- « Non merci c'est bon. »

Spock se leva à son tour et suivit son T'hy'la, il fallait qu'il arrête de se torturer, il avait envie de céder, il avait envie des lèvres de Jim, il voulait caresser ses mains. Trépignant d'impatience il attendit que Kirk est terminer de boire à la bouteille, son rythme cardiaque c'était accéléré, il était tendu. Il se mordit la lèvre, son envie s'était transformé en obsession, bon sang quand est-ce que Jim allait arrêter de boire ? Il trembla légèrement observant chaque détail. Finalement le blond quitta ses lèvres du goulot et se fut un déclique pour Spock, il se précipita vers Jim comblant les deux mètres qui le séparait de lui et lui saisit le bras pour le faire se tourner. Sa poigne était ferme et presque agressive, pressante, Jim, surprit, lâcha la bouteille qui s'écrasa au sol et libéra son contenue, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça que déjà les lèvres brûlante de Spock collaient les siennes. C'était maladroit, mais tellement puissant. 

Le vulcain s'était un peu pressé contre lui, mais Kirk voulait lui aussi céder à son impulsion, de façon assez violente il repoussa Spock et le bloqua contre un mur, lui imposant un contact plus poussé, il repris ses lèvres et cette fois ci l'incita à les ouvrir. Il glissa sa langue mutine caresser sa sœur plus timide, puis il vint mordillé la lèvre inférieure du vulcain. C'était lui, ou Spock venait de lâcher un petit gémissement ? Cela réveilla immédiatement son excitation, il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Spock. Leurs baisé répondait à un besoin, pour combler un manque. 

Le sang vert sentant les mains de Kirk sur son corps sursauta et frissonna de plaisir, mais c'était trop pour lui et violemment il dégagea Jim, l’empêchant de le toucher davantage et rompant en même temps leur baisé.

\- « Je vais allez prendre une douche. »

Marmonna Spock avant de filer en vitesse à l'étage. Jim le laissa faire étonné par la tournure que prenait les choses. Il savait que le vulcain n'était pas allez se « préparer » pour lui, mais qu'il avait fuit, trouvant n'importe quelle excuse pour cela. Il ravala encore une fois son désir qui lui laissa un goût amère dans la bouche. Il regarda la bouteille qui avait presque finit de s'écouler sur le sol. Spock avait besoin d'être habituer aux contacts physique, il le savait, mais il savait aussi que son désir pour lui était plus que réel, le baisé qu'ils s'étaient échangés était plus que sulfureux, plus que remplit de désir et de passion.  
Non Kirk ne laisserait pas Spock fuir comme ça, pas quand il lui avait sauter dessus avec une telle avidité.


	18. Chapter 18

Spock laissait l'eau couler sur son corps nu. Il avait embrassé Jim, il avait laissé la place à une impulsion sans réfléchir davantage, ça avait été plaisant, mais effrayant. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils s'en sortir avec tous leurs désirs et leurs pulsions ? Forcément plus de la moitié, ne devaient pas être satisfaits et pourtant ça ne semblait pas les déranger plus que ça. Désormais lui aussi aurait à faire face à ce genre de situations où le corps contrôle l'esprit. Sa logique aurait déjà dû le remettre à sa place, sauf qu'avec Jim c'était permis. Jamais il n'aurait osé devant une autre personne. Il l'avait déjà compris, mais le savoir et l'expérimenter était deux choses bien différentes.

Le baiser avec Jim l'avait excité, surtout quand il avait commencé à s'aventurer sous son tee-shirt. Les décharges qu'il avait reçues dans son corps avaient été presque insoutenables et il avait fui. Depuis son Pon Farr il s'était imaginé que son cycle biologique n'était que Vulcain, mais maintenant il savait qu'il pouvait être excité comme un humain. Il sentait son bas-ventre gonflé et son sexe, s'il était encore stimulé, ne tarderait pas à sortir, se dressant fièrement, bien dur entre les boucles brunes de son pubis. Sauf que ça ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire du coup, si ça ne se calmait pas ? Il décida de ne plus y penser, ça passerait, il espérait.

Jim monta les escaliers d'un pas feutré, aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Normalement, avec le bruit de la douche, Spock ne devrait pas l'entendre, mais il ne doutait en rien de l'efficacité démoniaque des oreilles de son second. Il allait l’empêcher de fuir, ça ne mènerait à rien de toute façon. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain. Il pouvait voir la silhouette de Spock, il bougeait peu, se contentant de laisser l'eau couler sur lui. 

Tout de suite l'imagination de Kirk se mit en marche, il se mordit la lèvre, excité par ses pensées. Spock ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il s'approcha doucement et ouvrit la porte de la douche, laissant ses yeux découvrir la superbe silhouette du vulcain, même de dos il était sublime. Son second avait enfin perçu sa présence, il tourna la tête, ses cheveux mouillés collés sur son front et ses tempes. Il paniqua.

\- « Jim qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

S'inquiéta-t-il tout en trépignant des pieds, gêné d'être ainsi nu devant le blond. Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire doucement pour l'apaiser. Il lui saisit une de ses mains et vint l'embrasser tout doucement de ses lèvres, effleurant à peine la peau. Le vulcain se calma légèrement en sentant les doigts de Jim s’entremêler aux siens. Il lui tournait toujours le dos et le regardait par-dessus son épaule. Le capitaine fixa son regard dans le sien, puis doucement relâcha sa prise et s'agenouilla dans la douche. Spock restait quant à lui immobile, tendu et inquiet.

Kirk versa un peu de savon dans sa main et après les avoir frottées ensemble pour les faire un peu mousser, il les posa sur l'un des mollets de Spock et commença ni plus ni moins à le laver, glissant doucement et sensuellement ses paumes et ses doigts sur la jambe du vulcain.  
\- « Ji.. Jim ! »  
\- « Chuut.. je viens t'aider Spock ! »

Le dénommé s'appuya, de nouveau, contre le mur, laissant Jim faire ce qu'il avait envie de lui, il ne pouvait pas protester et n'en avait pas envie. Jim était trop enivrant pour ne pas succomber. Ce dernier massait le membre tendu et musclé, l'eau avait un peu cessé de couler, mais il se retrouvait quand même mouillé, ses vêtements le collant. Il admirait, détail par détail, ce corps chaud dont il s'occupait. Il était si désirable, si excitant. 

Il descendit jusqu'au pied.

\- « Lève-le. » Ordonna-t-il.

Spock obéit et le souleva, reportant son poids sur son autre jambe. Le contact des mains de Jim était si agréable, il avait du mal à le supporter, mais fit des efforts pour ne pas réagir trop fort à ses sensations. 

Avec autant de douceur que pour le mollet, Kirk massa le pied de Spock, tournant autour de la cheville en premier, caressant de ses pouces, descendant ensuite sur les tendons, le pinçant légèrement, il vint taquiner la face un peu rugueuse du talon, puis glissa progressivement sous la plante de pieds. Il remonta pour partir du bas du mollet et descendit tout en massant sur la face supérieure du membre arrivant jusqu'aux orteils. Il glissa ses doigts entre eux tout doucement. Il sentit Spock réagir en essayant de reposer sa jambe au sol pour se soustraire à cette sensation, mais Kirk le retint et continua ses caresses avant de revenir cajoler la peau si fine de la voûte plantaire, pour ensuite remonter le long du tibias. Il fit la même chose pour l'autre jambe. Il fallait qu'il habitue Spock à un contact physique prolongé et il n'avait pas trouvé meilleures façons que ça, il y allait progressivement, sans se presser.

Reprenant encore du savon, il s'accroupit pour être un peu plus haut et s'attaqua à la partie supérieure des jambes fines et musclées de Spock. Il sut tout de suite qu'elles lui faisait plus d'effet. Spock trépignait sous le contact de ses mains, mais avec autant de douceur il massa et caressa les membres tout en le savonnant abondamment, il passait régulièrement à la pliure entre la fesse et la cuisse, glissait juste entre ces dernières, sans pour autant toucher de zones encore plus intimes, à la rigueur il les frôlait juste. Ce corps si tendre, il avait envie de mordre dedans, mais il préféra passer ses ongles sur cette peau, Spock gémit.

Se levant enfin, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il s'attaqua au fessier ferme et si délicieusement rond du vulcain, il remonta sur ses reins, glissa sur son bassin, redescendit vers ses cuisses sans pour autant toucher son sexe ou son intimité, il garderait ça pour un peu plus tard.

\- « Jim ! » Murmura le vulcain. « C'est.. »  
\- « Agréable ? »  
\- « Hm »

Se détachant légèrement de Spock, il en profita pour enlever son tee-shirt. Avant de venir se presser étroitement contre lui. Il sentit le vulcain trembler, mais il lui murmura des choses rassurantes pour le détendre. Il glissa à nouveau ses mains sur son ventre qui semblait très sensible puisque Spock gigota dans son étreinte, mais il n'allait pas le laisser fuir, quitte à lui imposer cette caresse. Il remonta tout doucement, savonnant toujours la peau légèrement verte, sur les côtes, dessinant les abdominaux très légèrement apparents, puis remontant progressivement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ne se retenant pas, il mordit légèrement l'épaule du Vulcain qui sursauta. 

Il prenait un plaisir fou. Il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour tenir, tant la sensation était divine. Jim passa ses mains sur ses pectoraux, caressant délibérément de ses pouces les deux tétons qui pointaient de façon indécente, de Spock, qui tressaillit tout en lâchant un petit gémissement retenu. Jim sourit.

Il savait que Spock faisait des efforts pour le laisser le toucher, aussi n’insista-t-il pas sur les zones trop sensibles. Il caressa avec envie la gorge de ses doigts et se plut à sentir Spock avaler sa salive un peu difficilement, puis il redescendit dans le dos, caressant les épaules avec douceur. Tout en lui embrassant la nuque, ses mains glissèrent le long de ses bras dans une poigne ferme rejoignant celle de Spock pour les enlacer, les caresser, comme le vulcain aimait. Il sentit, peu après, une chaude présence dans son esprit, si douce et confortable qu'il aurait aimé l'enlacer pour toujours. Au bout d'un moment, il quitta légèrement l'étreinte et attrapa une bouteille de shampoings. La chaleur dans son esprit n'avait pas disparu, elle avait juste diminué d'intensité. Qu'importe. Il savonna abondamment la tête brune de son ami, lui faisant en même temps un massage de crâne, il en profita pour caresser ses oreilles, il en avait toujours eu envie. 

Spock se reposa un peu sur son corps, s'appuyant et basculant sa tête un peu en arrière. Avec le plaisir qu'il ressentait, il avait besoin de se laisser couler, les bras de Jim étaient rassurants, il se sentait bien et les multiples sensations qu'il avait découvertes lui enivraient l'esprit.

\- « Ferme les yeux. » Demanda Kirk.

Spock obéit et le blond ouvrit le mécanisme de la douche plus fortement afin de rincer le corps tout savonneux de son ami, il en profita pour repasser ses mains sur ce corps qu'il voulait tant. Il était même jaloux du savon et de l'eau dégoulinant sur ses délicieuses formes. Spock se reposait sur lui, il en profita pour lui embrasser la mâchoire. Il le sentait trembler, frissonner, c'était fascinant de le voir se laisser aller au plaisir comme ça. Sa main glissa alors jusqu'à son pubis, une zone qui était loin d'être comme la sienne et cela attisa sa curiosité. Mais Spock réagit un peu violemment en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Jim et en se retournant vers lui, lui tenant la main pour qu'il n'aille pas plus loin.

\- « Jim, pas là. »  
\- « Pourquoi pas ? »

Le blond se pressa contre lui, sans laisser le temps au vulcain de répondre et glissa de nouveau sa main sur cette partie de l'anatomie de Spock. Ce dernier essaya de réagir et de se dégager de l'étreinte, mais le plaisir lui avait rendu les jambes molles et faibles. Jim caressa la peau tendre écartant de ses doigts, trois pétales, comme s'il ouvrait un bouton de rose. La peau avait une texture un peu différente à cet endroit, elle n'était pas aussi lisse que le reste du corps de son amant, mais ça restait très doux. Les pétales semblaient se contracter de temps en temps, se cambrer ou s'enrouler sur eux-mêmes comme s'ils étaient des corps à part entière.

Jim trouvait ça étrange, il découvrait ce corps et cette anatomie avec une fascination intense et il trouvait ce système relativement astucieux et très technique comparé à sa propre anatomie.

Une fine membrane, coupée d'une fente, renfermait et protégeait le sexe de Spock. Et il savait que ce dernier faisait tout pour retenir son corps et ses réactions. Il sentait néanmoins contre sa main, quelque chose de ferme et de proéminent. 

\- « Jim, arrête ! » Tressaillit Spock d'une voix tremblante.

Mais Jim ne voulait pas abandonner, il glissa son index tout le long de cette souple fente, et sentit finalement quelque chose glisser au-dehors, venant se placer directement dans sa main. Un membre dur, gonflé de plaisir, imposant, lourd et dressé fièrement. Spock attrapa ses deux mains pour l’empêcher de faire un mouvement. 

Il libéra alors le contact, laissant son second se remettre, et en profita pour se libérer de son Jeans et de son caleçon. Son érection devenant bien trop douloureuse dans sa prison étroite de vêtement. Il revint se blottir contre le vulcain, glissant encore sa main vers son sexe turgescent et remarqua quelques différences.

\- « Le sexe et les testicules des vulcains sont, comparés à ceux des humains, à l'intérieur du corps, seul le pénis sort lorsqu'on est sexuellement excité. » Expliqua Spock essayant de se raccrocher à quelque chose de concret.  
\- « Oh je vois, tu m'as l'air bien excité là, alors. »  
\- « Arrête ça, c'est gênant. »  
\- « Non, c'est excitant. » Corrigea-t-il.

Jim relâcha sa prise, remonta ses mains sur le haut du corps de Spock et le regarda dans les yeux. Son second semblait effrayé, aussi tenta-t-il de le rassurer en l'embrassant doucement, glissant sa langue à la rencontre de sa sœur. Le baiser devint vite fiévreux et quand ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, Jim fut admiratif devant la beauté de Spock. Il était tellement magnifique, ses yeux sombres, humides et remplis d’émotion et de plaisir, ses joues légèrement vertes, ses lèvres entrouvertes appelant au viol, ses mèches collées et légèrement bouclées contre son front, laissant glisser quelques gouttes le long de son nez. Il glissa ses mains pour encadrer le visage de Spock caressant ses tempes et ses oreilles et l'embrassa encore, délicatement comme s'il était fragile et qu'il allait le casser. Spock répondit avec autant de douceur, se détendant un peu.

Puis Jim vint croquer avec envie la gorge de Spock, mordillant un peu cette peau acide, qu'il avait tant envie de tourmenter et de dévorer. Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- « Non Jim, arrête. »

Protesta encore une fois Spock en essayant de le pousser une énième fois, Kirk se dégagea légèrement, mais fut bloqué. Littéralement bloqué. Il porta son regard vers le bas, il avait bien ressenti des sensations particulières, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que deux espèces de petits tentacules tout lisses dont la fin se terminait en une petite boule ovale, s'accrochent à son érection et s'enroulent autour, le retenant fermement et l’empêchant de partir.

\- « Je.. je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. » Fit le brun.

Jim sentit les deux vrilles se contracter et se mouver doucement sur sa hampe. L'une d'elles remonta jusqu'au gland et s'enroula autour, essayant de découvrir cette anatomie qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus.

Le blond ignora l'inquiétude de son amant et glissa un doigt sur la base d'un de ses tentacules et remonta doucement pour suivre le chemin qu'il avait pris. Il se décolla et libéra facilement sa peau pour venir s’accrocher à son doigt, s'enroulant plusieurs fois autour avant de glisser sur sa paume, le second (tentacule nom masculin)fit de même en essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de les stimuler et cherchant apparemment quelque chose.   
Jim releva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de son second.

\- « C'est superbe, c'est exceptionnel. » Dit-il.

Spock ouvrit la bouche, surpris par cette réaction, mais ne tarda pas à gémir quand Kirk s'empara de sa verge. Il essaya encore une fois de le dégager, mais Jim n'allait pas abandonner comme ça, que Spock soit trop sensible ou pas, il n'allait pas le laisser se défiler. Il commença à le caresser. Les deux vrilles se tordant par de petites vibrations sur sa main, réaction au plaisir que Spock ressentait, elles cherchaient un endroit où s’accrocher, mais son sexe était trop loin d'elles.

\- « Jim, arrête, je t'en prie. » Supplia Spock en attrapant le poignet de son amant pour qu'il s’arrête.  
\- « Je vais te faire du bien ! Laisse-toi faire. »

Le vulcain couinait quelques petits gémissements se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, sursautant régulièrement, tandis que Kirk glissait sa main fermement sur le membre dur, s'habituant à la forme un peu particulière du sexe du vulcain. Si l'on oubliait le fait que leurs membres au repos était à l'intérieur de leur corps, protégé par trois pétales et une fine membrane qui ne devait sans doute ne laisser passer aucun microbe et que leurs testicules se trouvaient eux aussi en eux, leurs virilité était quasiment identique à celui des humains. 

Il y avait un changement au niveau de la couronne, c'est-à-dire entre la hampe et le gland. Ce dernier se terminait plus en pointe et était entouré d'une couronne de piques arrondies relativement souples mais qui durcissaient quand il passait trop longtemps le doigt dessus. La verge était quant à elle toute régulière, il n'y avait pas de système de coulissement comme lui avait au niveau de son gland et de son frein. Il sentait des anneaux en relief autour de cette colonne et un liquide glissant, s'échappait de petits points verts qui recouvrait toute la peau de cette zone. Probablement un lubrifiant naturel en conclut Jim.

Kirk en était amusé, fasciné, mais Spock trouvait la sensation de la main de Jim sur cette partie de son corps, bien trop insupportable et insoutenable. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose avant et c'était vraiment dur pour lui d'accepter ce plaisir aussi intense. Il résista, insistant auprès de Jim pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, mais Kirk ne voulait pas l'écouter et continuait.

Mais quand ce fut trop pour lui, il se dégagea violemment de Jim, se faisant en même temps un peu mal. Le blond se cogna contre le mur de la douche derrière lui, largement surprit par une telle réaction de rejet. Spock respirait bruyamment et ses joues avaient pris une teinte verte beaucoup plus prononcée. Les vrilles le cherchaient en vain, elles finirent par s'enrouler autour du sexe de Spock.

\- « Désolé, je pensais que tu en avais envie. » Dit-il avec une pointe de douleur dans la voix, déçu.

Il commença à sortir de la douche et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir et laisser tranquille son second, il y était allé trop fort, il le savait, Spock n'était pas encore prêt. 

Ce dernier voyant ça, commença à paniquer, il ne voulait pas que Jim parte comme ça, il souhaitait qu'il reste, il désirait encore ses mains sur lui, même si c'était insoutenable. Il poursuivit donc le blond.

\- « Jim. » Il posa une main sur son épaule. « Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, ne le prend pas mal. »

Le vulcain glissa ses deux mains sur le torse de Jim et les pressa fermement pour être sûr qu'il ne parte pas. Le blond fut électrisé par la chaleur des paumes de Spock. C'était fou de voir à quel point il aimait ce sang brûlant. Il sentit dans son dos la physionomie si particulière de son second et les petits tentacules caresser le haut de ses fesses, essayant encore une fois de trouver un endroit où s’accrocher et lier les deux partenaires. Il se mit à rire.

\- « Ça me chatouille. »  
\- « Je suis désolé, je ne les contrôle pas. »

Jim attrapa l'une de ses mains et le retourna rapidement avant de le plaquer avec passion contre la porte et de l'embrasser avidement. Spock répondit à son baiser avec autant de passion, mais quand Kirk plaça ses doigts sur ses côtes, descendant ensuite jusqu'à ses hanches, Spock recommença à le rejeter. Le blond ne se laissa pas faire et se pressa un peu plus contre son amant, leurs bassins étaient désormais collés, leurs sexes se frottant un peu l'un contre l'autre, les deux vrilles glissant sur leurs verges. Spock gémissait tout en essayant au mieux de se soustraire à ce contact, repoussant de ses mains Jim. Ce dernier les lui saisit et les plaqua elles aussi sur la porte. Spock fut surpris.

\- « Arrête ça ! Cesse de me rejeter, ou fais le vraiment. J'ai envie de toi, alors arrête de jouer. Si tu n'en as pas envie, dis-le, maintenant ! »

Jim se calma un peu et glissa ses doigts à la rencontre de ceux du vulcain. Ce dernier posa doucement son front contre l'épaule du blond qui rapidement le fit sortir de la pièce, l’entraînant dans la chambre. Spock avait atteint sa limite, il l'avait bien compris, son extrême sensibilité ne devait pas être facile à appréhender et il était conscient des efforts qu'il faisait pour le laisser le toucher, mais lui n'en avait pas assez. Il savait qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui, mais il voulait plus.

Le sang vert se laissa guider vers sa chambre. Leurs deux corps humides laissaient tomber une multitude de gouttes sur le sol. Stressé, il appréhendait, mais avait confiance en Jim, assez pour aller sur le lit, comme le lui avait ordonné ce dernier et d'attendre pendant qu'il allait chercher un « truc ». Spock ne savait pas quoi, mais qu'importe. Jim revint rapidement et sauta presque sur le lit, saisissant à la volée les lèvres de son second, attrapant ses bras vers le haut pour l'immobiliser un peu. Le vulcain se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un clic et sente quelque chose de froid sur sa peau. Il brisa le baiser pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- « Ji.. Jim, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Paniqua à moitié Spock, bougeant en vain son bras immobilisé.  
\- « Calme-toi, elles sont en métal, si tu tires trop fort dessus, tu peux te faire mal. »  
\- « Des menottes ? »  
\- « Vu que tu as du mal à rester tranquille, je me suis dit que c'était nécessaire pour ce que je compte te faire, il te reste un bras de libre, ce n'est pas trop traumatisant. »  
\- « Enlève-moi ça. » Gémit le vulcain. Jim passa ses mains sur les côtes de Spock et se pencha vers lui.  
\- « Détends-toi et profite, c'est la seule chose que tu as à faire. » Dit-il doucement avant de l'embrasser.

Il encadra son visage de ses mains et s'amusa à passer dans les sillons de ses oreilles remontant vers l’hélix pointu. Il s'allongea avec prudence sur Spock pour le laisser s'habituer à la sensation. Il pouvait entendre les cliquètements des menottes tandis que le bras libre de son second s'accrochait à lui un peu trop durement. Le sang vert écarta un peu ses jambes pour permettre à son amant de se placer entre elles, leur sexe se touchait et à chaque frottement, Spock tirait sur ses menottes et enfonçait un peu plus ses doigts dans la peau de Jim. 

Sentant que le vulcain commençait à se perdre dans ses baisers à répétition, le blond entreprit de descendre sur sa mâchoire, il embrassa avec envie cette gorge offerte et ne manqua pas de la marquer comme sienne . Il sentit Spock trembler sous ses lèvres, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, descendant sur le torse et jouant avec les poils avant de venir croquer l'un des bouts de chair légèrement verte. Immédiatement, Spock se cambra un peu, commençant à enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair rose de Jim, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Retrouvant un peu de douceur, il vint le titiller de sa langue, la passant dans la petite fente du bout du téton. Il prit plaisir à le faire rouler entre ses lèvres, surtout quand Spock écarta un peu plus ses cuisses, probablement sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il regarda son travail, il sourit en voyant la couleur désormais nettement plus verte du petit organe.

S'attaquant désormais à son abdomen, il descendit progressivement vers le ventre ultra sensible de Spock, embrassant cette peau chaude et frémissante, il glissa sa langue dans le nombril fin et étroit ce qui provoqua un nouveau cambrement de la part de son propriétaire. La pièce était plutôt silencieuse si on enlevait le bruit des menottes et le souffle saccadé du vulcain. La main de ce dernier, initialement sur Jim, se retrouvait désormais à serrer les draps pour tenter de maîtriser et de contrôler ses réactions. Le blond glissa encore un peu plus bas et passa avec envie sa langue sur la hampe de Spock, les pétales et les vrilles réagissant sous la sensation. Le contact était toujours léger, mais bien là.

\- « Jim, non. » Arriva-t-il à arracher au vulcain. 

Ne se laissant pas démonter, il glissa encore plus bas et mordit légèrement la chair ferme de la cuisse de Spock, arrachant cette fois-ci un grognement de surprise. Puis il passa sa langue afin d'apaiser la douleur par une sensation plus douce et remonta vers le sexe tendu de Spock où quelques gouttes de semence s'écoulaient déjà.

\- « Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'arrête ? » Dit-il d'un ton amusé, signifiant que dire non, alors qu'on prenait autant de plaisir était stupide.

Il humidifia ses lèvres avant d'englober, avec une pure envie, le gland. Spock réagit immédiatement en contractant les muscles de ses jambes et en étouffant un gémissement, son bras attaché tirant avec force contre son lien, sans parvenir à s'en défaire. Jim fit glisser ses lèvres en arrière, gouttant avec délice la semence de Spock en arrivant juste à la fin, puis caressa de sa langue la longueur du membre brûlant devant lui.

\- « Jim arrête ! » Protesta le brun.  
\- « Arrêter ? Alors que tu as ouvert les cuisses pour moi ? Il n'en est pas question. » Siffla Kirk tout en fixant le visage de Spock.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Jim, essayant de calmer sa respiration haletante. Il frissonna. Le blond y alla franco. Avalant le membre gorgé de sang et commençant à faire de longs va-et-vient, jouant avec sa langue. Spock se cambra à nouveau et couina en essayant d'étouffer encore une fois un cri, bougeant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se soustraire à cette délicieuse torture. Tout son esprit était envahi de sensations qu'il n'arrivait ni à gérer, ni à contrôler, son bas-ventre papillonnait d'une chaleur intense, tandis que les zones sur lesquelles Jim était passé s'enflammaient.

Le blond, quant à lui, sentait les deux petits tentacules sur son visage, vibrant doucement, se contactant, s'enroulant et se déroulant, le caressant.

\- « Jim ! » Parvint-il à murmurer finalement, s'étranglant juste après pour retenir un gémissement. « Arrête. »

Le blond continua tout en accélérant la cadence, qui restait malgré tout assez douce.

\- « J'ten pris. » Couina-t-il.

Jim poursuivit son œuvre, excité à fond en voyant Spock prendre tellement de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Mais il trouvait que le vulcain bougeait trop, plus il accélérait, plus le son amant essayait de s'échapper, jusqu'au moment où il commença à refermer les cuisses et à étendre ses jambes pour les placer sur son bassin et le repousser avec force, ne se laissant pas faire, le blond les attrapa et les força à rester sur le côté. Vint alors une bataille entre réflexe incontrôlable et passion dévorante. Fatigué de ce manège, Kirk arrêta sa caresse buccale et les écarta férocement.

\- « Je t'ai dit d’arrêter, Spock. » Grogna-t-il.

Le vulcain lui lança un regard noir, le souffle cour. Ne se laissant pas démonter, Jim attrapa les hanches de Spock et le tira vers lui, faisant cogner leurs bassins et se plaçant ainsi entre les cuisses brûlantes du vulcain. Tenant d'une main ferme sa hanche, il vint le plaquer avec force de sa main libre sur le matelas. Il savait que le sang vert avait plus de force que lui, il devait donc se montrer assez ferme pour ne pas risquer de se prendre un coup et de se faire éjecter du lit. 

Il sentit le sang vert trembler à plusieurs reprises, il avait les yeux humides, avalait difficilement sa salive et sa respiration était plus qu'inégale. Il était si excitant. Jim se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas pris en compte son propre plaisir physique depuis le début et son sexe insatisfait commençaient à lui faire mal. 

Les deux vrilles semblaient l'avoir compris, puisqu'elles s'enroulèrent autour de sa virilité et de celui de leur propriétaire, les collant l'un à l'autre, les liant.

\- « Oh mon Dieu. » Grogna le blond d'excitation, face à ça.

Doucement il initia plusieurs coups de reins. Leurs deux membres se caressant désormais en cadence. Jim s'allongea doucement contre Spock, sans l'écraser et commença à embrasser son cou. Spock étouffa d'autres gémissements tout en fermant les yeux et coula sa tête vers le côté, guidé par le plaisir et son envie d'en avoir plus. Il essayait de libérer son bras, mais les menottes l'entravaient largement.

\- « Spock, ne retiens pas ta voix. »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « C'est pourtant si excitant, j'adore ça. J'adore t'entendre prendre du plaisir. » Lui murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
\- « Jim, lâche-moi, lâche mon bras. »  
\- « Non ! Sinon tu vas encore me repousser et je sais que tu n'en as pas réellement envie. »

Le blond attrapa l'autre bras de son amant, glissa avec hésitation jusqu'à sa main. Spock répondit immédiatement avec plus d'entrain, l'embrassant à sa façon. La connexion entre leurs esprits se fit, c'était un peu différent de la dernière fois, cette fois-ci ils sentaient surtout leurs cœurs battre, de façon extrêmement distincte. Kirk était impressionné d'entendre le rythme rapide qu'avait la valve de Spock, après tout les vulcains avaient une fréquence cardiaque au repos extrêmement élevée, c'était comme un tambour et sa musique se propageait dans ses oreilles. 

Spock, de son côté, entendait les battements moins rapides de l'organe palpitant de son Capitaine et il y avait quelque chose d'absolument entêtant et reposant à cela. Il ferma les yeux et se lâcha enfin, détendit ses muscles et n'essaya plus de se contrôler ou de maîtriser son corps. Il était avec Jim, il était bien et la fusion qu'ils étaient en train de faire balayait toutes peurs et toutes inquiétudes.

Il commença à onduler son bassin, accélérant, du coup, la tendre friction de leurs sexes, écarta un peu plus ses cuisses et se laissa aller.

\- « Jim. » Souffla-t-il.

Le blond accéléra encore la cadence, il n'en pouvait déjà plus, tant le corps de Spock était bon, même s'il ne faisait que se frotter à lui. Il sentait les jambes de Spock se tendre, mais restaient ouvertes alors qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort. C'était divin, Jim était encore plus excité en entendant désormais la voix de son second. 

Le bassin du vulcain se souleva et il cria quand son capitaine joua très doucement avec ses dents, mordillant son oreille, lui envoyant encore de nouvelles sensations dans le corps.

\- « Jim, Jim, Ah, Jim. » Appela Spock qui n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose.

Le blond accéléra encore son rythme, qui désormais était vraiment rapide et se plut à voir le bassin de Spock onduler, tandis que ses doigts déchiraient le tissu du drap à force de le serrer et de tirer dessus, enroulant sa main dedans pour avoir une meilleure prise. Jim sentit le sexe pulser contre le sien, vibrer de plus en plus fort et il comprit que Spock allait bientôt éjaculer. Les petits tentacules se resserrèrent encore, et se contractèrent par de petits spasmes sur leurs verges au bord de la libération. 

Jim se permit d'y aller encore bien plus fort qu'avant. Il avait devant lui la vision la plus érotique qu'il avait vu de sa vie. Spock avait les cuisses largement écartées et les genoux un peu remontés, se laissant totalement à découvert et à son bon vouloir. Son torse se soulevait de manière désordonnée, il tirait sur les menottes tandis que son corps se tournait sur le côté, légèrement plié, il serrait avec tellement de force le tissu que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Jim se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, il avait tellement envie de le prendre là, tout de suite, mais se retint, fixant le corps souple, et encore plus chaud que la lave, de son second.

Spock hurla de plaisir en contractant tous ses membres quand enfin le plaisir et la pression se libérèrent, baissant les armes. Un plaisir encore plus grand lui traversa le corps, terrassant ses défenses. Il éjacula, avant d'enfin pouvoir souffler, épuisé, il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit et son corps planer dans cette sensation de luxure. Il sentit Jim le détacher et son bras retomba lourdement sur son torse. Il réalisa qu'il y avait encore une partie de son corps qui n'était pas satisfaite, il rouvrit les yeux puis réalisa que ça ne venait pas du sien, mais celui de Jim. Il se redressa avec difficulté, le plaisir engourdissant ses réactions, et s'approcha du blond qui se trouvait à genoux devant lui.

Les vrilles libérèrent leurs sexes, mais vinrent très rapidement s’accrocher, encore une fois, au membre tendu du blond, s'enroulant autour. Jim frissonna et souffla de plaisir, avant de sentir les mains de Spock dans son dos, le ramener davantage contre lui.

\- « Embrasse-moi » Ordonna le vulcain en levant la tête vers Jim.

Ce dernier se pencha et captura avec envie les lèvres avides et demandeuses de Spock. Celui-ci le tira en avant et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Le vulcain prenant un peu les rênes bloqua les jambes de son amant pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de s'enfuir, et s'empressa de chercher ses mains, leurs doigts s’entremêlèrent intensément alors que leurs lèvres se dévoraient comme si le nectar qu'elles étaient en train de goutter allait bientôt disparaître. Les battements de leurs cœurs résonnaient toujours dans leurs têtes.

Jim gémit quand il sentit les deux vrilles de Spock commencer à le caresser en de doux vas-et-viens, continuant toujours à vibrer et se contracter autour de sa colonne de chair déjà au bord de la rupture. Il essaya de bouger pour se dégager, mais le vulcain le retint contre lui, alors il se laissa faire, il laissa ce corps et ce sexe si particulier le guider jusqu'à la jouissance.

Ça n'allait pas être long, rien que le fait de savoir que Spock était en train de lui donner du plaisir sans même utiliser ses mains ou sa bouche, comme on le faisait en général, l'excitait au plus au point, et même davantage quand il repensa au fait que Spock ne contrôlait pas totalement ces petits organes qui s'activaient de plus en plus à le rendre fou.

Il jouit après deux petites minutes de stimulations, plongeant sa tête dans le cou de Spock pour couiner sa jouissance alors que sa semence se rependait sur le ventre chaud de son amant. Il souffla bruyamment et captura rapidement, encore une fois, les lèvres de Spock avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

Spock se laissait couler progressivement dans un état entre l'endorphine et le sommeil, éreinté d'une telle activité. Il entendit Jim lui parler, mais ne comprit rien, préférant s'enivrer encore de son capitaine. Ce dernier voyait Spock tomber dans cette torpeur qu'offrait la nuit et jugea que lui aussi était fatigué, il tira donc les couvertures en demandant à Spock de soulever un peu ses jambes, ce qu'il ne fit pas. 

Finalement après quelques minutes de bataille, il ramena le tissus sur eux et s'allongea aux côtés de Spock qui vint immédiatement se blottir étroitement contre lui. Avant d’éteindre la lumière, il attrapa le poignet de Spock qui avait été attaché et le massa doucement. A force de tirer, le vulcain s'était fait une petite entaille, il embrassa doucement chaque doigt, avant d'enfoncer son visage dans la chevelure brune. Il était si bien dans ces bras chauds, ça avait été difficile, mais il y était arrivé, Spock était à lui, pas encore entièrement, mais de façon suffisante pour le moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Spock se réveilla tout doucement, papillonna des yeux et essaya de s'habituer à la faible lumière dans la pièce. Il faisait jour. Seul dans le lit il réalisa se qu'il s'était passé la veille, verdissant en se rendant compte qu'il avait crier de plaisir sous l'action de leurs bassins, comment avait-il put céder au plaisir à ce point ? Ça le sidérait. Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et décida de rester immobile et de faire semblant de dormir, une idée certes stupide et relativement illogique, mais il ne se voyait pas encore faire face au blond tout de suite. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et il put sentir des effluves de nourriture, d'un pas discret Jim s'approcha et déposa un plateau sur la table de chevet, puis comme Spock ne bougeait toujours pas, il se réinstalla entre les draps se blottissant contre le corps chaud de son second.

\- « Je t'aime. » Murmura t-il, sur de ne pas être entendue.

Le vulcain fut surprit en entendant cela, mais ne réagit pas pour autant, il ne s'y attendait simplement pas, il savait que Kirk avait des sentiments, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il allait l'exprimer comme ça, aussi facilement. Il fit semblant de dormir pendant un temps puis trouvant que ça ne mènerait à rien, décida de faire savoir qu'il était réveillé. Il se retourna vers le blond qui lui caressa les cheveux.

\- « Bonjour Sunshine. »  
\- « Jim. »  
\- « Tu as faim ? »

Spock baissa les yeux, puis se redressa, réalisant qu'il était entièrement nu, attrapa le draps et se l'enroula autour du corps avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce sans un mot ni un regard pour le blond. Il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il médite et ce n'était pas à quelques centimètres de Jim qu'il allait y arriver. Il se sentait honteux, il avait laisser son capitaine lui donner du plaisir, il avait crié, il avait jouit contre lui, il s'était laissé guider dans la luxure. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et pris une douche brûlante, puis lorsqu'il sortit, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement sous la main pour s’habiller, ils étaient dans sa chambre et Jim devait y être encore, c'était plus que probable. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir immédiatement, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il s'enroula du mieux qu'il put dans le draps et ouvrit tout doucement la porte comme si quelque chose allait apparaître derrière, mais il n'y avait rien excepter une petite pile de vêtement sur le coté. Il souleva un sourcils, c'était les siens, le blond les lui avait déposé là.

Il remercia intérieurement l'attention. Une fois habillé il entreprit de se coiffer, lorsqu'il s'était regardé dans la glace il avait été horrifier de voir ses cheveux en bataille bouclant à certain endroit, partant dans tout les sens, rebiquant, forcement quand on s'endort les cheveux humide sans même les avoir coiffé, ça donnait l'effet vieux ballais à brosse et lui donnait un air négligé qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Après être repasser un nombre incalculable de fois sur sa franche mouillé pour être sur qu'elle n'allait pas faire la fiesta comme la veille il remarqua quelque chose dans son cou, qu'il n'avait pas remarquer avant. Il s'approcha de la glace et fronça les sourcils, s'était-il blessé ? Ça ressemblait à un bleu assez petit et rond, pas spécialement douloureux quand il y touchait. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être cogner à un tel endroit, puis finalement il réalisa. Il avait déjà vu ça chez des humains et en avait vaguement entendu parler sur terre, c'était un suçon. Bon sang il avait un suçon sur son cou et se n'était même pas dissimulable avec ses vêtements actuel, il était beaucoup trop haut, il essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher, en vain, voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il abandonna, se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la chambre pour faire savoir à son capitaine qu'il n'approuvait, mais ne vit personne.

Il souffla, en y réfléchissant il était infect avec son T'hy'la alors que celui-ci essayait de faire de son mieux pour lui faire plaisir. Mais lui ne savait plus quoi penser, il se demandait si ses bonnes résolutions étaient vraiment si bonne que ça, il se sentait perdre pied sans logique, il ne savait plus quel chemin prendre, il voulait choisir le chemin le plus logique, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir lequel était le plus logique, il avait l'esprit embrouillé. Jim ou pas Jim ? Logique ou sentiment ? Contrôle ou pulsion ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il était en train de douter.

Prenait-il la bonne direction ?

Il descendit d'un pas lent et discret et vit Jim dans la cuisine ouverte le dos tourné, ne pouvant pas le voir. Il sortit par la porte du jardin, il avait besoin de méditer et rien de tel que l'air frai matinal pour se mettre d’aplomb.

Dans la cuisine Jim se retourna pour voir le vulcain sortir, il avait fait exprès de faire semblant de ne pas le voir, alors qu'il l'avait parfaitement entendu. Son amant semblait troublé, et ça ne servait à rien de foncer tête baisser pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait besoin d'intimité et c'était tout à fait normal, mais sa froideur l'avait blessé. Il but son café, mais le trouva bizarrement amer. Il fit la grimace, il avait imaginer une mâtiné un peu plus tendre et n'avait pourtant eu le droit qu'à un « Jim » avant d'être simplement ignorer. Il souffla, être amoureux d'un vulcain et l'avoir pour partenaire – puisque même si c'était pas dit, c'était ça – n'était absolument pas quelque chose de simple. 

Reposant sa tasse, il se mit à douter, et si Spock ne le considérait pas de la même, façon ? Et si pour lui, il n'était pas plus qu'un ami auquel il avait céder une partit de soi la nuit dernière ? Et si Spock ne l'aimait pas autant que lui l'aimait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Pourrait-il le supporter ? Et si jamais le Vulcain décidait d'en rester là, arriverait-il à l'accepter et à refouler ses sentiments ? Son cœur se tordit dans sa poitrine et il avait le souffle court et les yeux humide.

Il souffla un bon coup puis se dirigea vers la porte de jardin et regarda son amant qu'il ne possédait pas encore entièrement. Il était loin, mais il pouvait voir quand même quelques mèches de cheveux de son crâne voler. Il fit finalement demi tour et se posa dans le canapé et continua à réfléchir, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Spock ne semblait pas apprécier tant que ça sa vivacité et sa spontanéité. Il s'ouvrait à lui, mais ce n'était pas encore assez, il voulait plus, tellement plus, et maintenant il réalisait que peut être le vulcain n'allait jamais le lui donner. Il regarda l'heure, deux heure était passé et Spock n'avait toujours pas montrer le bout de son nez. Il s'ennuyait et se prenait la tête, il n'aimait pas ça, la seul façon de se sortir de cette situation était de se défouler. Il se leva vivement enfila une veste et avec toute son impulsivité monta à bord de sa moto et fila à grande vitesse sur la route. Rester dans cette maison était pesant.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Spock toujours assit dans le jardin, désespéra. Il n'arrivait pas à grand chose dans sa méditation, à peine arrivait-il à entrer dedans, au prix d'une grande difficulté qu'il n'avait connue que rarement. Il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et se frotta les yeux. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser comme un vulcain car ce n'était pas cette part de lui qui allait l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Un peu paradoxale, mais qu'importe. Comme sa mère lui avait dit lorsqu'il était enfant, il fallait qu'il suive son cœur aussi. 

Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit ça, il lui avait sortit tout un tas de chose pour discréditer cette façon de faire et prôner la logique, mais au final elle avait raison, la logique ne faisait pas tout. Souvent les vulcains se plaignaient des humains, mais maintenant il comprenait que c'était plus par rejet que d'un réel raisonnement logique, car les humain pouvait tout faire. Ressentir, être logique, instinctif, scientifique, ils mariaient tout, sans difficulté apparente, pas toujours de la bonne façon, mais ils restaient dans un sens, presque supérieure à la parfaite logique vulcain, froide et dur, alors qu'eux était chaud et souple. C'était ça qu'il devait faire maintenant, être chaud, souple, instinctif, impulsif, mais juste avec Jim.  
Son cœur se tordit dans sa poitrine et il eu envie de pleurer, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il fallait juste qu'il lâche le torrent émotionnel en lui. On n’effaçait pas 30 ans de logique en quelques jours ou quelques heures. Lorsqu'il se releva, il se sentait mieux, et n'avait qu'une envie, voir Jim et l'embrasser cette fois-ci sans reculer. Il voulait qu'il sente la chaleur en lui, celle de son amour. Il courut presque dans la maison et ouvrit la porte à la volé.  
\- « JIM ! » Appela-t-il vivement.  
Le silence lui répondit. Il recommença, et n'ayant aucune réponse commença à chercher le blond dans la maison, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps lorsqu'il trouva un mot de Jim dans la cuisine à coté de sa tasse à café.

« Je suis sortit faire un truc.   
Je reviens tout à l'heure.  
James »

Spock fronça les sourcils, sortit ? Où ? Il aurait pu dire plus précisément où il allait. Il était un peu déçu, mais resta confiant, Jim allait bientôt revenir. Il se prépara quelque chose à manger, puis entreprit de ranger un peu la maison comme personne ne revenait. Finalement deux heures étaient passé et aucune trace du blond à l'horizon. Alors Spock attendit, et attendit, encore et encore, s'ennuyant fermement, songeant plusieurs fois à partir à sa recherche, mais se ravisant imaginant qu'au moment où il serait parti, Jim rentrerait. Alors il laissait le temps passer, 10 minutes par 10 minutes, heures par heures. Son envie de voir Jim le dévorant un peu plus chaque minutes, chaque fois qu'il regardait l'heure. Comment les humains pouvaient supporter ça ? C'était horrible. Mais il attendu quand même. 

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il s'était promener sur sa moto, profitant de la vitesse, du paysage, de l'air sur son visage. Il avait parcouru une bonne distance quand il décida de faire demi tour. Mais en chemin, il creva et du s'arrêter.

Il ne pouvait absolument pas rouler comme ça et bien évidement il y avait personne dans les alentours, la prochaine station devait bien être à une heure de marche. Ça allait donc être son lot pour le moment. Il grogna et commença à pousser son véhicule en marchant à coté, il faisait chaud et il avait envie de rentrer, surtout qu'il commençait à avoir faim.

Plusieurs voitures passèrent et aucune ne le prit en stop. Quand il arriva enfin au garage il fallait encore trois bonnes heures pour la réparer. Jim du prendre son mal en patience, même s'il avait très envie de voir Spock dans la seconde, il ne pouvait rien faire.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk arriva enfin chez lui, il commençait à se faire tard, enfin tout était relatif, c'était juste le début de soirée. Mais mine de rien il était partie quasiment huit heures, dont cinq avait été de labeur. Au moins il espérait que Spock est eut le temps de réfléchir et d'accepter leur situation, de l'accepte comme son partenaire.

Il entra chez lui dans un souffle fatiguer et ne jeta même pas un coup d’œil à la pièce refermant la porte tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se faire à manger. Il se retourna et allait appeler Spock quand il le vit coucher dans le canapé, la tête du coté du dossier. Il s'approcha de lui en l’appelant, mais le vulcain ne répondit pas, il posa alors sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer et le faire réagir et le sang vert sursauta.

Cela surprit Jim ce n'était pas tout les jour qu'on voyait un vulcain sursauter. Ce dernier se retourna un peu, se redressant en même temps. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Jim fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Spock avait un tel regard, un regard qui le scotcha sur place. Le reste de son visage était plutôt impassible, mais ses yeux dégageaient une telle expression, indéfinissable. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel regard. Alors il resta là planté, suivant son second du regard alors que celui-ci se relevait davantage de sa position allongé.

Le vulcain était désormais quasiment assis, il se redressa encore un peu sur ses jambes et attrapa les deux coté de la veste de Kirk. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se faisait plaquer contre le dossier du canapé. Tout alla ensuite très vite. Les lèvres de Spock volèrent les siennes en un baisé possessif. Il se retrouva assit sur le canapé tandis que le vulcain montait sur ses genoux, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Ses mains dévalaient sur son corps, comme s'il voulait être sur qu'il était bien là.

Il y avait une certaine agressivité dans cette instant, Kirk le sentait. De son coté Spock n'en pouvait plus, il avait attendu toute la journée, son esprit focalisé sur le blond, il le voulait, il le voulait tout entier dans la seconde. Il n'aurait jamais put imaginer que quelqu'un lui manque à se point. Il sentit néanmoins deux mains le repousser un peu et Kirk coupa le baisé.

\- « Wooah calme toi Spock, doucement. »

Kirk leva les yeux vers son amant, celui-ci semblait perdu et surtout outré de s'être fait stopper et de toute évidence il avait vite envie de reprendre là où il en était.

\- « Non. » Répondit-il d’ailleurs.

Et il sauta de nouveau sur ses lèvres et reprit avec autant d'ardeur à le caresser de façon possessive. Jim ne comprenait rien. Ce matin Spock avait été glacial et là il lui sautait dessus avec le plus de fougue qu'il avait vu de sa vie. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Bien probablement, mais lui il était affamé et n'était dans l'instant pas très chaud pour suivre le vulcain. Aussi le repoussa t-il de nouveau.

\- « Ne me rejette pas Jim. » Fit Spock vexé de se faire repousser.  
\- « Je ne te repousse pas.. »  
Spock ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa à nouveau, mais Jim le rompit très rapidement.  
\- « Si, tu me rejette, pourquoi ? » Le ton du vulcain était légèrement paniqué.  
\- « écoute je suis fatigué, affamé, j'ai envie de prendre une douche, laisse moi arriver. » 

Kirk prit son visage entre ses mains, déposa un petit baisé sur ses lèvres avant de le repousser sur le coté et se leva, Spock se laissa faire et ne dit rien ni ne bougea beaucoup, il resta là à observer Kirk grimper à l'étage probablement pour prendre une douche. Il était frustré.

Quand Kirk sortie enfin ce fut pour lui crier des escaliers s'il voulait aller manger dehors. Lui n'en avait strictement rien à faire, il voulait Jim, il s'en foutait de manger ou pas. Bien qu'il n'est rien manger de la journée, il n'avait pas spécialement faim, du moins s'il avait faim, il ne le remarqua pas. Il se résolut à acquiescer juste pour faire plaisir à Kirk et peut être qu'une fois que celui-ci se serait restaurer, il pourrait l'avoir.

Ils s'habillèrent donc pour sortir, Spock aurait préférer rester à la maison, mais Kirk avait la flemme de cuisiner et Spock aurait été incapable de cuisiner quoi que se soit dans l'état où il était, tout son esprit était porté sur Jim. Jim qui n'avait d'ailleurs trop rien remarquer, il se sentait juste joyeux et son ventre criant famine gardait toute son attention.

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture en direction de la ville la plus proche qui était à environ une bonne demi-heure de route. Jim chantait joyeusement dans la voiture sous le regard légèrement amusé de Spock.

Le blond demanda ce qui ferait plaisir au brun de manger, mais celui-ci ne répondit rien, alors il choisit un restaurant qui pourrait leur convenir à tout les deux. Il était un peu perplexe, son amant semblait dans la lune, il n'était pas très réactif, peut-être boudait-il parce qu'il l'avait rejeté ? Non ne soyons pas stupide, un vulcain ça ne boude pas, ça ne fait pas la tête et pourtant Spock semblait à l'Ouest. 

Ils commandèrent tranquillement, le vulcain avait choisit une énorme salade avec semble t-il plein de truc dedans. Enfin c'était le blond qui avait insisté pour qu'il prenne quelque chose, parce que lui était partit pour regarder son capitaine manger et c'est tout. Il n'avait pas faim il voulait Jim, il avait faim de Jim. Le capitaine quand à lui avait prit une pizza, le genre de truc banal, mais qu'on ne mangeait jamais sur l'Enterprise et il se régalait en la mangeant. Spock se contenta de grignoter en écoutant Jim parler, il le relançait à peine et répondait à ses questions avec les réponses les plus courte possible.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement, Jim lançait des regards à Spock qui n'avait quasiment dit aucun mot de la soirée, il regardait distraitement le paysage, il était perplexe, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Spock, il le sentait tendu.  
\- « Spock, tu ne dit rien, quelque chose ne vas pas ? »  
Le vulcain ne répondit rien.  
\- « Oh Spock, je te parle ! Explique moi ce qui ne vas pas, ce matin tu ne m'as pas adresser la parole, quand je suis rentrer tu m'as sauté dessus et là tu reste muet et dans tes pensées à ruminer je ne sais quoi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Kirk avec une voix inquiète, mais douce.  
\- « Arrête la voiture. »  
\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « Arrête la voiture ! »

Kirk s'exécuta et gara la voiture dans un grand champs d'herbe, puis se tourna vers le vulcain. Celui-ci ne broncha pas davantage.  
\- « Spock.. »

Le vulcain sortie de la voiture coupant par la même occasion son amant. Ce dernier le regarda faire totalement étonné, il le vit contourner la voiture, ouvrir la porte arrière de son coté puis la sienne.  
\- « Spo.. »

Il fut encore une fois couper par la surprise quand le brun l'attrapa vivement et le sortie du véhicule pour le plaquer contre la carrosserie et l'embrasser, il se plaqua contre lui d'un coup sec. Coup sec qui fit gémir le blond.  
\- « Jiiim. » Fit Spock d'une voix plaintive alors qu'il glissait ses lèvres sur son cou.  
\- « Spock calme toi ! C'est.. »

Le vulcain se débrouilla pour les faire tomber dans l'herbe et se glisser sensuellement contre le corps de son amant, il commença à glissé ses mains chaude sous son pull, alors qu'il avait de nouveau capturer ses lèvres de façon avide. Jim adorait cette fougue, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait et limite il s'en foutait, mais malheureusement se n'était pas le moment, ni l'endroit de faire une telle chose, il repoussa encore une fois Spock et réussit à se rasseoir, le vulcain allait lui sauter à nouveau dessus mais il l'en empêcha.  
\- « Ce n'est pas le moment Spock. »

Mais le vulcain n'écoutait rien et plongea encore une fois sur Jim, le plaquant dans l'herbe. Le blond se débrouilla pour le retourner et que se soit lui le surplombant, le vulcain se détendit un peu. Jim se redressa sur ces genoux et allait commencer à se lever quand son amant lui attrapa vivement les cotes pour l’empêcher de partir, agacé, parce que même s'il avait envie de suivre la fougue de Spock, ils restaient en public, il lui saisit les poignets et le plaqua dans l'herbe fraîche alors que Spock essayait de se débattre pour se dégager.

Kirk entremêla ses mains avec les siennes. La prise était solide et serrée, témoignant de l'état intérieur du vulcain, celui-ci fit par couiner de frustration le souffle rendu court par sa propre excitation alors que Jim restait le plus calme possible pour le maîtriser et le calmer. Puis il eu une idée, il attrapa doucement l'une des mains de Spock et la plaça sur son visage, peut être qu'une fusion mentale réglerait le problème. 

Spock relâcha un peu de tension puis les fit de nouveau rouler pour surplomber Kirk, il plaça ses doigts au bon endroit et la connexion se fit dans la seconde.  
\- « Oh mon dieu ! »

Jim laissa retomber sa tête dans l'herbe, il venait de se prendre une violente vague d'émotion et de pression psychique par Spock. Et il n'était pas habituer. Il souffla alors qu'il voyait dans sa tête une multitude de couleur, agressive, intense, violente, ça ne lui faisait pas mal, mais la force de se partage l'écrasait littéralement, il cru un moment qu'il allait devenir fou devant toutes ces couleurs psychédélique, mais non. Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru une éternité et qui n'était en faites que quelque seconde il entendit son nom, tout d'abord murmuré, puis dit plus fort, puis crier, puis littéralement hurler. Puis plus rien, il se demanda un instant s'il avait vraiment entendu cette plainte venant du fin fond de l'esprit de son premier officier.

La connexion se coupa un peu et Jim ouvrit les yeux, il ne se souvenait même pas de les avoir fermé, il réalisa que la fusion mental n'avait pas durer plus de 30 secondes, si 30 secondes c'était ça, alors qu'est-ce que c'était des heures ? Il savait maintenant que Spock l'avait attendu toute la journée, l'attente devenant de plus en plus horrible, le manque devenant de plus en plus atroce. Et lui il l'avait rejeté, mais à la place du vulcain, il l'aurait prit sur place. Il l'aurait fait sien dans la seconde où il serait revenu. Spock avait fait preuve d'un immense contrôle quand il était rentrer, et même toute la soirée, et même encore maintenant.

Il se redressa en vitesse sous le regard perplexe du vulcain. Vulcain qu'il attrapa et balança sur la banquette arrière avant de se réinstaller au volant, démarrant sans plus tarder. Il pouvait sentir cette folie émaner du vulcain, il pouvait la sentir en lui ce besoin impérieux de ne faire qu'un avec lui. C'était un besoin si intense qu'il se demandaient s'ils allaient pouvoir le combler.

Spock restait calme, aussi calme qu'il pouvait. Il avait attendu toute la journée depuis qu'il avait décider de lâcher les armes, toute la journée, Jim avait été son obsession, son esprit n'avait pas réussit à penser à autre chose et il était à bout. Il grogna et Kirk appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.


	20. Chapter 20

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Kirk manqua de tomber sur le sol. Avant même de rentrer dans la maison, ils s'étaient débrouillés pour se retrouver torse nu. Spock ramena son amant contre lui alors que leurs lèvres s'enflammaient mutuellement, ils se provoquaient par de petit mordillement et ça ne faisait que davantage attisé leur feu.

Kirk glissa sa main vers l'entrejambe de Spock, pas question d'attendre. Il pressa sa paume dessus, mais le vulcain eu un violent mouvement de recul lâchant un petit cri.  
\- « ça.. ça fait mal. »  
Kirk fut surprit, aussi amena t-il le vulcain jusqu'au canapé et le poussa pour qu'il s'assoie, il s'agenouilla devant lui et défit en vitesse son pantalon.  
\- « Lève tes hanches. »

Spock s'empressa de répondre à l'ordre et Jim put faire glisser le vêtement sur ses longues jambes, emportant par la même occasion son sous-vêtement. Il vit que les trois pétales étaient déjà ouvert et il se rendit compte que ça avait du être désagréable avec le frottement des vêtements. En revanche le sexe gonflé était resté à l'intérieur, menaçant de sortir et les vrilles semblaient encore un peu endormit. Jim grimpa sur le canapé et s'installa sur les genoux de son amant tandis que ce dernier lui défaisait lui aussi son pantalon. Rapidement il libéra son amant de sa prison de tissus.

Kirk voyait déjà son sexe s'humidifier, mais il l'oublia bien vite, préférant aller titiller l'anatomie de son amant. 

Doucement il caressa la fine membrane alors que les vrilles venait déjà s'enrouler autour de ses doigts se réveillant un peu face à la stimulation. Jim les aimaient beaucoup, il joua donc un peu avec elles et sentit son amant frissonner. Mais le vulcain ne lui laissa pas le temps de jouer longtemps, de ses mains ferme, il préféra le ramener encore plus proche de lui. Les petites tentacules s'agrippèrent à son sexe et ce fut au tour de Jim de frissonner, mais encore une fois le vulcain ne lui en laissa pas vraiment le temps puisque très vite il commença à onduler du bassin, tentant de chercher et d'accentuer chaque divin contact.

Jim ne se retint pas de gémir devant son si excité et excitant amant. Mais il ne voulait plus jouer. Aussi se détacha t-il de lui, se recevant en retour un grognement de mécontentement. Il se leva et tendit la main.

\- « On monte, Spock ! »

Ce n'était pas une question, le vulcain n'avait pas le choix et de toute façon, même en l'ayant eu il était peu probable qu'il est refusé. Il le suivit rapidement à l'étage et ils dévalèrent dans la chambre où Kirk s'empara avidement des lèvres de son premier officier sans lui laissé le temps de dire ouf. Tombant sur le lit leur corps s'entrechoquèrent pour ensuite se caresser avec délectation leur offrant de divine décharge à chaque effleurements. Jim se débarrassant en vitesse de ses dernier vêtements, la chaleur de Spock était un habit largement suffisant, il le dominait et il adorait ça. Cependant Spock n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire dominer tout le temps et d'un mouvement bien pensé arriva à les faire basculer sur le coté afin qu'il puisse prendre une position plus dominante, leur baisé ne se brisant toujours pas. Jim fut surprit, mais apprécia de pouvoir allègrement malaxer les fesses de son premier officier, néanmoins celui-ci se plaçait dangereusement entre ses cuisses, son sexe cognant contre le sien semblant descendre un peu plus bas.  
Jim les refit basculer et se retrouva de nouveau au dessus

\- « On joue les téméraires Spock ? »  
\- « Peut être bien que oui. » Le vulcain repassa une nouvelle fois au dessus de Jim et le maintint fermement. « Peut être bien que non, si tu crois que je vais me laisser dominer sans rien dire. »  
\- « Oh oh, je ne te savais pas ainsi, légèrement arrogant et impétueux, néanmoins je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème pour le dressage. » Le surprenant par ce mot, Jim le plaqua sur le matelas et de la même façon, le maintint bien en place. « C'est pas parce que j'ai un Le-Matya devant moi plutôt qu'un chaton, que ça va changer quelque chose, il va juste falloir que je soit un peu plus dur. » Spock fronça les sourcils.  
\- « Drôle de métaphore, je n'ai jamais comprit comment les humains pouvaient en créer aussi facilement dans n'importe qu'elle situation. »  
\- « Qu'importe. »

Jim frotta avec plus d'ardeur son bassin sur celui de Spock. Il le sentit tressaillir sous la sensation de leur sexe se caressant. Il voulait infiniment plus et il savait que Jim en avait envie alors pourquoi restait-il encore si lent, si joueur, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait quelque chose de plus ferme et rapide. N'y tenant plus, Spock fit rebasculer Kirk et celui-ci voyant le mouvement venir se débrouilla pour faire une roulade de plus avec l'élan de Spock et bien vite ils tombèrent du lit, s'écrasant sur le sol dur et froid. Jim plaqua avec force le vulcain, il était tomber sur lui et c'était donc le dos de Spock qui flirtait avec le sol.

\- « Abandonne Spock, tu ne gagnera pas contre moi. »

Il se pencha vers ses lèvres et s'en empara avec une pure envie, quand il sentit une vive douleur, il brisa le contact. Son premier officier venait de lui mordre la lèvre, le goût de fer et la vue des lèvres de Spock légèrement rouge lui firent comprendre que ça avait été jusqu'au sang. Ils se toisèrent du regard, aucun de cédant, Spock émit néanmoins un petit couinement. 

Jim savait que Spock n'avait pas fait ça pour lui faire mal, surtout quand Spock se redressa un peu pour passer doucement sa langue sur la plaie qu'il avait fais lui même, afin d'apaisé un peu la douleur. Ça faisait partie du jeu, de leur jeu, un jeu excitant à souhait, et cette folle envie de ne faire plus qu'un, c'était plus qu'enivrant, et ça attisait leur feu intérieur.

\- « Sauvage, j'aime ça. » Jim passa le dos de sa main sur sa bouche pour s'essuyer. « Voyons qui est le meilleurs alors. »

Kirk vint rapidement mordre le cou de son amant, déchirant la peau de ses dents. Il sentit le corps sous lui se cambrer, forcement il avait viser la partie la plus sensible du cou de Spock et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Le bassin brûlant vint se frotter avec force contre le sien, alors il resserra sa prise, mordant encore plus fort jusqu'à sentir le sang lui couler sur la langue. Un sang brûlant, légèrement acide avec un goût assez prononcer de cuivre, desserrant finalement sa mâchoire il vint lui aussi caresser la plaie de sa langue. Il glissa ensuite sa main jusqu'à empoigné fermement le sexe de Spock et enchaîna une saccade de mouvement très rapide qui le firent hurler de plaisir sans qu'il puisse se retenir, puis il s’arrêta d'un coup, s'attirant un regard étonner sur lui. Se décollant de ce corps qui lui faisait tant envie, il vint maintenant effleurer le gland de son premier officier qui sembla retenir son souffle, puis il l'abandonna définitivement et vint se poser sur son lit aguichant littéralement Spock du regard pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre.  
\- « Jim. » Murmura lascivement le sang vert en se mouvant avec une grâce féline pour monter lui aussi sur le lit. Il attendait que Kirk le touche encore, mais le blond ne fit rien. « Jim, touche moi ! » Dit-il finalement.  
\- « Où ? » Feignit Kirk.

Le vulcain se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa doucement, se laissant glissé progressivement sans ses bras, se laissant être effleuré sans opposer la moindre résistance priant pour que Kirk le touche davantage. La main de Jim glissa le long de son corps et vint tout doucement caresser le sexe vibrant de son amant, il en saisit la base et put sentir encore une fois les vrilles venir lui caresser le dos de la mains, alors que les pétales tremblaient de plaisir. Spock écarta un peu les cuisses et ferma les yeux profitant de la sensation, se laissant enivrer par le plaisir et les décharge électrique qui le rendait fou quand le blond jouait avec ses tétons dresser. 

Jim adorait voir Spock quémander ses attentions, il fit quelque que vas et viens sur le sexe tendu et récupéra du lubrifiant naturel que Spock produisait dans sa paume et s'en badigeonna les doigts. Spock haletait et avait fermé les yeux, il ne savait donc rien de se qu'il l'attendait quand Jim glissa ses doigts jusqu'à son intimité, la caressant et la pressant légèrement. Spock se mouva de façon désordonné, n'arrivant apparemment pas à décider entre se laisser aller et s'échapper. Il ferma finalement les cuisses, gênant ainsi l'action du blond.

\- « Ouvre tes cuisses Spock ! »

Le vulcain lui répondit par un autre couinement plaintif, aussi le blond se pencha t-il vers lui pour lui saisir encore une fois les lèvres. Spock répondit naturellement au baisé et sembla presque oublié ce qui était en train de se passer plus bas. Il se détendit un peu. Jim put alors reprendre plus de liberté et pressa doucement l’intimité de son amant avant de pénétrer d'un doigt la chair tendre et vierge. Il sentit immédiatement l'étroitesse du corps du vulcain, la chaleur intense ça semblait si délicieux. 

Le vulcain gémit encore entre ses lèvres, s’efforçant de laisser Jim s'occuper de lui malgré les sensations nouvelle qu'il expérimentait.

Jim commença un doux vas et viens et déjà rien qu'avec ça et les hanches de Spock gigotaient dans tout les sens, se contractant et se détendant à intervalle plus ou moins régulier. Ses cuisses tentait tantôt de se fermer, ou s'ouvrait à son amant. 

Impatient le blond pénétra d'un deuxième doigts l'intimité, c'était un peu tôt, la chair n’étant pas assez détendu. Mais cela ne sembla pas posé beaucoup de problème. Il commença un mouvement de ciseau et Spock laissa échapper plusieurs gémissement. Dans un souffle il murmura.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »  
\- « Je te prépare pour la suite. »  
\- « On s'en fiche de ça, prend moi, prend moi tout de suite Jim. » Le vulcain se redressa un peu et planta ses yeux brûlant dans ceux azur. « Je veux te sentir en moi maintenant. » Ordonna t-il.

N'y résistant pas, Jim saisit les hanches de son amant et le ramena vers lui, présenta son sexe devant l'entrer étroite et vibrante qui n'attendait que lui. Il pouvait voir les pétales palpiter souq l’excitation et les tentacules tentés de l'attraper malgré qu'ils soit trop courte. L'envie le dévorant, il commença frotter l'anneau de chair de son gland, savourant la sensation. Il allait commencer à s'enfoncer quand Spock l’arrêta juste un instant, posant ses doigts sur son visage et entrant en fusion mental avec lui. Jim sentit sa personne se fondre avec celle du vulcain, il entendit une voix, mais ne sut pas si c'était celle de Spock ou la sienne. Qu'importe il pénétra d'un coup de rein Spock, l'empalant sur son sexe jusqu'à la garde et ne put retenir un crie de pure plaisir. Ça n'avait été que pur instinct. Spock se cambra et cria lui aussi, la fusion mental de Spock faisait qu'ils partageaient le plaisir à deux, et quel plaisir. 

Le fourreau extrêmement étroit l'aurait presque fait jouir rien qu'en entrant, la chaleur intense se propageait dans tout son corps, son sexe avait taper pile poil sur la prostate de Spock, lui envoyant des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un temps, s'habituant à la double sensation qu'il ressentait, celle de pénétrer et celle d'être prit. C'était juste divin, Jim sans attendre un quelconque signe de la part de son amant pour dire qu'il était près, commença à le pilonner avec force quand il ne put plus attendre.

Ses coups de rein était violent, agressif, plein de désir et de plaisir, ils étaient bestial et Kirk adorait ça tout autant que Spock apparemment. Leur corps réunit pour la seconde fois s’emboîtait à la perfection, ondulant ensemble, se tourmentant ensemble. Kirk accrocha une hanche de Spock et une de ses épaules afin d'avoir une meilleurs prise, et accéléra la cadence, claquant violemment la peau des fesses de Spock tandis que le bruit indécent de succion se perdait dans leurs gémissements et leurs souffles erratique. 

Le vulcain avait accrocher les draps et les tordaient dans ses mains écartant toujours au mieux ses cuisses pour que Kirk le pilonne toujours plus fort. Puis à un moment, plus rien. Il lâcha un grognement de protestation sur le fait que Jim se soit retirer. « Retourne toi ! » Murmura Jim dans son esprit sur d'être entendu par Spock. Ce dernier obéit s'allongeant sur le ventre, grognant de plaisir quand si sentit le sexe passionné violer à nouveau son intimité. S'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde puis se retirant doucement pour se renfoncer encore plus fortement. Kirk fit ça une bonne dizaine de fois se délectant de la sensation. « Jim, va plus vite, je t'en pris ! » entendit-il dans son esprit, mais il n'en fit rien et continua encore plus lentement son petit jeu qui, il le savait, excitait à fond Spock sans pour autant l'amener à la jouissance. Après tout la frustration fait aussi partit du plaisir.

« Plus vite ! » il accéléra, « encore », il accéléra encore, « putain Jim, j'en veux plus » couina Spock.

Jim ralentit la cadence, sentant le corps du vulcain vibrer sous lui, il lui saisit une mèche de cheveux et le tira en arrière pour le faire se redresser, Spock obéit et se retrouva à genoux, fesses contre bassin, coller à Jim qui le maintenait serrer contre lui et les coups de reins reprirent, encore plus fort, plus puissant, les amenant toujours plus loin vers la jouissance. Spock se perdait dans le plaisir et dans les bras de Jim surtout quand il jouait avec ses tétons sans ralentir pour autant ses coups de reins.

Bientôt seul leur volonté les empêchèrent de jouir, mais Spock céda le premier, il baissait les armes, il n'en pouvait plus, chacune de ses cellules criaient à la libération. Il se répandit sur les draps dans un souffle rauque, son cri c'était bloquer dans sa gorge, mais hurlait dans sa tête, il se sentait trembler. Son fourreau étroit se resserrant encore sur le sexe palpitant de Jim qui le suivit juste après dans la jouissance, déversant sa semence dans le corps brûlant. Leurs esprits mêlés firent durer le plaisir plus que de raison et Jim n'eut d'autre réaction que de planter ses ongles dans le pectoraux de son amant tentant tant bien que mal de garder un minimum de contrôle. Ils s'écroulèrent épuisé sur le lit, savourant encore la jouissance qui parcourait toutes leur cellules.

\- « Oh putain ! » Fit Kirk tout en s'allongeant au coté de Spock.  
\- « Jim ! » Dit-il d'une voix basse, douce, un peu rauque.

Le vulcain s'approcha de son capitaine et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il ferma les yeux, il était si bien, reprenant son souffle progressivement. Son corps et ses organes se relâchant doucement des tensions qu'ils venaient de subir. Kirk sentait toujours l'intense chaleur de l'esprit de Spock dans le sien et à cet instant plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Jim avait tester bon nombre de chose dans ses aventures sexuel, mais jamais il n'avait ressentit de sensations aussi explosive. Une fois leur souffle retrouver, Spock se détacha de lui et glissa de l'autre coté du lit afin de se lever, sans même qu'un mot soit prononcer il savait que s'était pour aller prendre une douche.

Mais lorsque le vulcain se retrouva debout, il fléchit, pliant ses genoux sous la mollesse de ses jambes et de ses reins douloureux et du se retenir à la table de nuit pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Jim le regarda faire et réalisa que pour la premier fois de Spock en position de dominé il y était allez sacrément fort, et forcement un corps non roder à se genre de pratique se retrouvait un peu affaiblie. Il entendit le vulcain respirer doucement et le sentit se concentrer pour parvenir à rester debout. Durant ce lapes de temps il put admirer le dos fin et osseux de Spock, ses fesses musclé, mais si délicieusement ronde et légèrement coloré d'une teinte verte. Puis il descendit jusqu'aux cuisses finement musclé où s'écoulait son sperme, glissant de façon indécente sur son entrecuisse.  
Le manque d'habitude faisait qu'il n'avait pas penser à retenir la semence en lui, mais en même temps lui même aurait du lui éviter ça. Qu'importe.

L'envie le pris, une folle envie de retrouver l'intense chaleur de Spock autour de son membre déjà de nouveau prés. Alors que le vulcain allait partir il se précipita et lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir. Spock sembla fléchir une nouvelle fois, mais tint debout. Il regarda son capitaine essayant de chercher dans son regard une explication, mais il était bien incapable de lire ses traits en cet instant alors il se concentra sur l'esprit de Jim qui été encore remplit de désir, d'envie, et d'amour qu'il avait une folle envie de partager avec lui.

Il recula légèrement et se laissa à nouveau entraîner sur le lit se laissant une nouvelle fois posséder par Jim qui le caressait et embrassait sa peau avec envie.

Gentiment Jim invita le vulcain à s'allonger sur le ventre et passa ses mains sur le dos humide de sueur de Spock, descendant jusqu'à ses reins qu'il massa un moment pour les soulager Il adorait caresser son amant, il adorait le masser, pétrir sa peau et le sentir entre ses doigts et il savait que cela faisait de toute façon un bien fou au vulcain. Il saisit ces deux fesses moelleuse dans ses mains une bonne trentaine de minute plus tard.

Le vulcain n'avait été entre temps qu'un docile être qui se laissait manipuler sans problème, pour le coup une fois l'excitation retomber un peu, il devenait beaucoup plus facile à toucher. Mais après tout Spock appréciait la douceur de Jim, les pensées douce de se dernier l’empêchant de réfléchir, il en avait même oublier l'humidité un peu poisseuse entre ces cuisses. Aussi n'était-il absolument pas préparer à ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Le blond écarta les fesses de Spock et passa rapidement son pouce sur son intimité qui se contracta plusieurs fois au contact, retenant ce qui restait de la semence de Kirk en elle. 

\- « Jim qu'est-ce que tu ? »  
\- « Chuuuut. » Répondit le blond amoureusement, s'allongeant sur le ventre.  
Et avec envie, Kirk vint titiller cette porte brûlante de sa langue. Spock réagit tout de suite, essayant de s’échapper.  
\- « Jim arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fait, c'est gênant ne fait pas ça. » Grogna t-il tout d'un coup paniqué avant de se faire submerger par une vague de plaisir venant de Kirk.  
\- « Mais non, ne t’inquiète pas, juste, détend toi. »

Le sexe de Jim avait été traverser par un violent frisson de plaisir quand il avait commencer à lécher son intimité. Bon dieu ce que ça pouvait l'excité, sentir le corps de Spock se contracter et se décontracter un peu par saccade alors qu'il avait été ouvert quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était divin. Il repassa sa langue dessus mêlant l'agréable goût acide de la peau de Spock au goût acre de sa semence. Puis il titilla davantage l'anneau de chair avec, jusqu'à réussir à le pénétrer, sentant alors la folle étroitesse de son amant. Par leurs contact mental, il sentit la sensation que cela procurait au vulcain et surtout le plaisir entouré de gêne et de honte que cela provoquait chez lui.

\- « Jim arrête. » Couina le vulcain

Kirk n'en fit rien, Spock pouvait dire non autant de fois qu'il voulait, il savait que la caresse de sa douce langue sur ses parois tendre le rendait fou. Alors il continua, fermant les yeux pour savourer davantage la sensation des spasmes et autres contractions sur sa langue. La retirant finalement, il se redressa un peu observant un moment le vulcain totalement soumit à sa volonté, tremblant, allongé lascivement se contentant de gémir quand il ne pouvait pas se retenir. 

Il quitta vite cette image pour se reconcentrer sur l'anneau de chair pénétrant cette fois-ci d'un doigts l'antre brûlante avant d'effectuer un vas et vient. Les muscles se détendirent assez facilement. Uniquement grâce à leur dernière activité. Il enfonça ensuite un second doigts et arracha un gémissement au sang vert. Il accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements jusqu'à rencontrer une zone plus rugueuse et gonflé, il la pressa sans ménagement et Spock courba le dos en gémissant son nom. Le sperme de sa précédente activité glissa sur sa main, mais il ne s'en occupa pas préférant tourmenter Spock. Il enfonça un troisième doigts et entreprit de littéralement baisé Spock avec d'un vas et viens véloce.

\- « Jiiiim. » Gémit Spock de façon lascive.  
\- « Oui Spock ? »

Ne pouvant pas répondre à cause de ses gémissement Spock essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer pour lui parler directement dans son esprit et lui dire de ne plus le faire attendre. Mais il en était quasiment incapable, n'arrivant pas à dépasser le stade des « Jim », mais le blond avait bien comprit ce que voulait Spock. Et il allait satisfaire sa demande, car lui aussi en mourrait d'envie. Il retira ses doigts en vitesse pour les remplacer par son sexe gonflé, empalant Spock jusqu'à la garde et lui arrachant un crie de contentement. Spock lui ordonna d'aller vite et il obéit, se lançant directement dans une séries de coup de reins brusque et véloce. Spock gémissait une litanie de « Jim » éperdue et tout bonnement incompréhensible tant sa voix était coupé.

Souhaitant voir un peu son visage, Kirk changea légèrement de position, faisant se tourner le vulcain sur le coté, se plaçant entre ses cuisses dont l'une était toujours sur le matelas tandis que l'autre reposait maintenant sur sa hanche, relever suffisamment pour permettre une profonde pénétration. Se tenant justement au haut de cette cuisse il le pilonna avec force, l’observant se mordre la main, le visage déformer dans une expression de plaisir pas encore satisfait. Il lui saisit les deux mains et les amena jusqu'à son ventre – celui de Spock – pour l’empêcher de se retenir de gémir, cela sembla fonctionner et Spock couina davantage son plaisir pour le plus grand plaisir de Kirk. Son intimité se détendit, s'ouvrant totalement pour son capitaine. Ce dernier sentait qu'il n'allait pas résister longtemps encore alors il s'allongea un peu sur le corps tremblant sous lui, passa une de ses mains sous les cote de Spock pour venir faire rouler son téton entre ses doigts pendant que son autre main entamait un vas et vient frénétique sur le sexe tendu du vulcain. Celui-ci hurla sous ses deux nouvelles stimulations, ses gémissements devenant encore plus intense, et ses mains cherchant désespérément en endroit où planter les ongles. Et la première chose qu'elles trouvèrent se fut Jim, qui sentit de véritable griffe s’accrocher à sa peau et des paumes puissante tenter de trouver une prise solide. Jim le sentait, si Spock serrait encore un peu trop fort, il lui casserait un truc. Il avait mal, mais Spock en avait besoin, il avait besoin de cette prise. C'est ce qu'il comprit quand il vit le vulcain fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'une larme coule alors que son souffle accélérait encore.

\- « Jim. » Arriva t-il à murmurer. « Jim, je vais, je vais.. »  
\- « Je sais, je le sens. »

Kirk accéléra encore ses coups de reins jusqu'à ce que tout le corps de Spock se contracte violemment et qu'il jouisse, son sexe secouer par plusieurs spasme alors qu'il éjaculait, suivit presque immédiatement de Jim qui se déversa une fois de plus en lui. Si quelqu'un était en train de dormir dans la maison, ils l'auraient réveillé, car cette fois-ci, leur cris ne fut pas retenue et Jim put admirer le formidable coffre de son amant.

Kirk se retira doucement et reposa la jambe désormais détendu ou plutôt amorphe de Spock sur le matelas. Il se pencha sur lui, se couchant presque dessus et lui attrapa le crâne pour le tourner vers lui, puisque le vulcain semblait ne plus pouvoir faire le moindre mouvements. Doucement il lui caressa les tempes, observant ses yeux bas et ses pupilles extrêmement dilater, ses lèvres gonflé l'invitèrent à l'embrasser et Spock se laissa faire, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit après le foudroyant plaisir qu'il venait d'avoir. Ils s'embrassèrent intensément, puis Spock vint très doucement poser ses mains sur le ventre de Kirk qui était légèrement surélevé, elles tremblaient de manière incontrôlable. Kirk s'allongea sur le coté et en saisit une dans ses deux mains et la caressa doucement jusqu'à se que Spock se calme. Lui aussi avait ressentit un puissant plaisir, mais semblait plus habituer que Spock et se remettait donc plus rapidement. Finalement après une demi heure supplémentaire de tendre caresse le vulcain se redressa et se traîna lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain suivit de prés par le blond qui entreprit de les laver. 

L'excitation, la frustration, l'attente abominable que Spock avait ressentit, avait désormais disparut de son corps. Il se demandait comme il avait put se comporter avec une telle frénésie, alors c'était ça le désir ? Il comprenait enfin, cette pulsion folle et indomptable dont il avait mainte fois entendu parler sans pour autant saisir le concept. Ça avait été un besoin vital à combler, Jim était vital.

D'ailleurs se dernier sortait de la douche, Spock ne le suit pas.

\- « Je reste encore un peu. » Murmura t-il.

Jim acquiesça tout d'un coup un peu inquiet et si Spock ne venait pas dormir avec lui ? Il retourna dans la chambre. Spock se laissa glissé contre la parois de la douche et entreprit de reconnecter son cerveau par une médiation simple, il sentait toujours son corps et son cœur trembler sous toutes les sensations qu'il venait de vivre, il avait besoin de se reprendre, ça avait beau avoir été vital, ça n'en restait pas moins très éprouvant.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Une fois sa douche terminer, Spock rejoignit Jim dans le lit où ils venaient de faire l'amour, c'était un peu intimidant dit comme ça, mais qu'importe. Jim avait eu peur que Spock ne vienne pas le rejoindre, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le dit Vulcain l'avait sentit et que ça l'avait un peu étonné. Il était évident qu'il allait le rejoindre, comment Jim pourrait encore douter ? Il se glissa tranquillement sous les draps et vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant, enfonça sa tête dans son cou et se laissa progressivement emporter par le sommeil tandis que Jim jouait amoureusement avec ses cheveux. Leur corps s'entremêlèrent, s'épousèrent pour ne faire plus qu'un.

\- « Bonne nuit Spock. »

Mais le vulcain dormait déjà.


	21. Chapter 21

Lorsque Jim se réveilla avec la douce lumière du soleil matinal, il s'étira tel un chat en grognant, mais fut vexé lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il aurait aimé réveiller lui même le vulcain, par un baisé ou des caresses mais qu'importe, il se redressa et aperçu juste au pied du lit la tête de Spock. Il se coula donc sur le matelas dans le bon sens.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

Spock ne répondit pas alors il se suréleva un peu et comprit qu'il était en train de méditer. Torse nu, en tailleur, les mains sur ses cuisses, la respiration calme et lente. Jim souffla, c'était ennuyant, alors il commença à jouer avec les cheveux de son amant qui ne sembla pas broncher. Voulant vraiment obtenir une réaction, il entreprit de faire tout ce qui pourrait le déranger, déjà lui parler, tirer sur quelques mèches de cheveux, voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il vint doucement lécher son oreille, d'abord l'arrière avant de glisser l'extrémité dans le sillon et de remonter jusqu'à la pointe. Il sentit le vulcain faire un petit mouvement de recul après avoir frissonné. Jim sourit et glissa ses mains des épaules jusqu'au torse et caressa les poils noir avant de venir jouer avec les tétons. Cette fois ci le brun lui attrapa les mains.

\- « Jim, je suis en train de méditer. »  
\- « Et alors ? Je te dérange ? »  
\- « Oui, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand tu me touche. »  
\- « Pourquoi ça t'excite ? »

Spock ne répondit pas et bascula sa tête un arrière pour la reposer sur le matelas et tenter de regarder Jim. Celui-ci affichait un doux sourire et vint l'embrasser tout en lui caressant la mâchoire.

\- « Good Morning my Sunshine ! »  
\- « Ha'tha ti'lu. » Répondit le vulcain dans sa langue natal. Jim sembla surprit, Spock parlait rarement en vulcain, il se redressa finalement.  
\- « Bon allez je te laisse méditer, prépare ton sac après, je t’emmène visitez les plus beau coin de l'Iowa. » Ricana t-il, il allait quitter la pièce quand Spock le retint.  
\- « Pourquoi sunshine ? »  
\- « Je trouve ça mignon. » Il allait partir puis il se rappela de quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu demander à Spock. « Dis moi, ton père m'as dit que.. mes sentiments venait du lien que l'on à. Ça veux dire que si jamais il était brisé, je ne ressentirais plus rien ? »  
\- « Non, c'est parce qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était un lien entre deux T'hy'la. Notre lien ne peux se brisé que part la mort de l'un de nous, les sentiments que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre ne vienne pas du lien en lui même, mais de nos âmes. »  
\- « Oh d'accord . »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Quand Spock descendit enfin en bas, Jim était en train de lire le journal du jour, il semblait perturbé par quelque chose. Le brun s'empressa donc de s'enquérir de la raison de son trouble.

\- « Une mauvaise nouvelle ? »  
\- « Je lisais le journal du secteur spatial, que des nouvelles plutôt banal, mais sur la page des portés disparus il y à trois vulcains. »

Spock fronça les sourcils montrant son incompréhension.

\- « Quoi tu comprend pas ? D'habitude sur cette page il y à des enfants, parfois des adolescents, rarement des vieillard, là on parle de trois vulcains et pas dans des tranches d'ages que l'on retrouve habituellement dans ces page. »  
\- « Et tu pense à quoi ? Il sont probablement partie en congé. »  
\- « Des vulcains en congé ? Regarde toi, si on ne te force pas à les prendre tu resterais actif et puis pour des vulcains ne pas prévenir d'un départ, ou ne pas revenir, ça fait assez illogique. »  
\- « Après la destruction de ma planète, il y à eu quelque débordement parmi ceux qui étaient les plus sensible. C'est peut être ça. »  
\- « Hum, peut être, je vais quand même le signaler à Starfleet. »

Spock en resta plus que perplexe, mais Jim était déjà en train de contacté le quartier Général à San Francisco. Près à signaler ce petit problème. Un problème qui selon Spock n'avait pas à être signaler à Starfleet Commande, après tout ils avaient autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de vulcain soit disant disparut. Soit disant parce que lui pensait plutôt à l'incompétence du journaliste de l'article qui n'avait pas du mener ses recherches à fond et tirer une conclusion hâtive et loin de la vérité.

Après ce petit incident, ce ne fut qu'une petite heure plus tard qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la voiture. Jim avait semble t-il tout préparé et Spock n'avait eu qu'à prendre quelques affaires, il avait d'ailleurs à peine vu les sacs que Kirk s'était amuser à charger dans sa voiture. Au bout d'une heure de routes, le duo arrivait dans une sorte de carrière entouré de bois, déjà en hauteur, on pouvait voir au loin les montagnes et la nature florissante. 

Kirk descendit suivit de Spock qui resta un moment à observer les lieux. Ça ressemblait plus à un centre équestre qu'à un des plus beau lieux de l'Iowa, mais qu'importe il suivit son T'hy'la qui saluait déjà un vieil homme barbu qui semblait être le chef des lieux.

Plusieurs chevaux attendaient dans des box, et il avait un peu un mauvais pressentiment, il ne savait pas monté.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Bon allez Spock, grimpe dessus. » Ordonna le blond.  
Ils étaient tout les deux dans un enclot, pour une leçon de base afin que Spock ne soit pas trop perdu. Or il était totalement perdu, il n'avait jamais approcher un cheval de sa vie et voilà qu'il se retrouvait devant une bête énorme. Certes sur sa planète il y avait des Sehlats, des animaux impressionnant par leur taille et leur aspect dangereux et qui était pourtant très gentil. Si l'on souhaitait trouver une correspondance sur terre, il aurait fallut mélanger un ours et un félin, et lui rajouter de grande canine, mais niveau caractère il aurait plutôt fallut les comparer à de gros chiens, quand ils étaient dressé bien évidement.  
Désormais on ne trouvait plus ces animaux que chez des marchants spécialisé ou des particuliers, c'était bien malheureux.

Mais malgré tout, Spock ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c'était totalement différent, il ne connaissait rien à l'équitation, bien que plus jeune il avait l'habitude de monter sur le sehlat de son père, I-chaya.

Il s'approcha de l'animal déjà sellé, mais celui-ci s'écarta avant qu'il ne puisse attraper les rênes. Il retenta une nouvelle fois peut être un peu trop brusquement puisque l'animal s'avança vers lui en tapant du pied et en bougeant la tête de manière à se dégager. Voyant que ça allait sûrement mal tourner, Jim s'approcha en vitesse et fit reculer le vulcain juste avant que le cheval ne se cabre à demi. Il se mit devant et essaya de le calmer.

\- « Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit vraiment « gentil ». » Critiqua Spock.  
\- « Je crois qu'il est un peu nerveux, il n'as jamais rencontrer de vulcain, il sent que tu es différent. »  
\- « Et moi c'est la première fois que je vois un cheval. » Jim ricana.  
\- « Approche, vous allez faire connaissance. »

Le vulcain s'approcha et tout de suite le cheval devint plus nerveux, mais retenue par Jim il ne fit que trépigner des sabots.

\- « Vas y doucement et caresse le. »  
\- « Où ? »  
\- « Sur la tête, lève ta main doucement et approche toi, il n'y à rien à craindre. »  
\- « J'en doute. »  
Spock approcha sa main, il touchait désormais presque l'animal quand celui-ci donna un coup de tête, Spock retira rapidement sa main ce qui eu pour effet d'exciter davantage l'animal et Jim le calmer à nouveau.

\- « N'ai pas peur Spock. »  
\- « Je n'ai pas peur, la peur est une émotion humaine je... »

Jim soupira bruyamment de désespoir ce qui coupa le vulcain dans sa lancée. 

\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « Spock, ça ce voit que tu n'est pas à l'aise, le cheval le sens, calme toi, détend toi, il n'y à aucun risque. »

Jim lui sourit et le vulcain consentit à s'approcher de nouveau, cette fois-ci il put le toucher un peu, mais dés que le cheval sentit sa main, il s'écarta, Spock recula méfiant.

\- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, à la rigueur je préfère marcher. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Dit pas n'importe quoi. Je vais te montrer qu'il est gentil. »

Jim lâcha l'animal et se recula un peu avant de s'avancer confiant, il caressa la tête de l'animal qui se laissa faire, puis glissa sur son encolure, passa sa main sur la croupe changea de coté et revint jusqu'à la tête, l'animal n'avait pas broncher. Il se recula et le cheval le suivit tranquillement. Puis il le fit reculer, marcher sur le coté, faire plusieurs tour sur lui même et le cheval se laissait faire. Au bout d'un moment il revint vers Spock.

\- « Tu vois ? Allez à ton tour. »

Spock le regarda perplexe et s'approcha méfiant.

\- « Détend toi je t'ai dit. » Entendu t-il.

Jim se colla contre son dos et avança avec lui, attrapant sa main et la guidant vers l'animal. Spock se rappelait vivement les contacts plus intimes qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Il se rappelait de la peau de Jim, de sa douceur, de sa chaleur. 

Le blond de son coté pouvait sentir Spock se tendre, presque trembler. Et il ne se doutait pas une seconde de se qui se passait dans l'esprit de son vulcain favori. Il continua à le guider et le cheval se laissa approcher, doucement il conduit la main de Spock sur sa tête, enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens il les fit glisser jusqu'à l'encolure.

\- « Il faut qu'il apprenne à te connaître, qu'il s'habitue à toi. »  
\- « d'accord. »  
\- « D'ailleurs j'y pense, tu peux fusionner mentalement avec lui non ? Comme tu l'avait fait lors de la mission avec le hortas. »  
\- « Oui, mais je ne peux pas en se moment. »  
\- « Comment ça ? » Fit Kirk curieux alors qu'ils caressaient toujours tout les deux l'animal.  
\- « Parce que je suis trop proche de toi, mon esprit est trop ouvert et diriger vers toi pour que je puisse l’ouvrir à un autre. Tu ne le sens peut être pas, mais on est presque en fusion mental constante, même lorsqu'on à pas de contact physique. »  
\- « Oh d'accord je vois. Mais du coup qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'on soit en fusion mental presque constante ? »  
\- « ça nous rapproche, psychiquement et spirituellement. Quand à un moment on devient très proche physiquement et bien on peut partager plus de chose. »  
\- « Comme hier soir ? »  
\- « hum. »

Jim comprit bien que Spock était un peu gêner d'expliquer ça avec des mots et il devait trouver ça intimidant, il sentait de la géne, elle venait de Spock donc. Il ne tenta pas d'approfondir le sujet ne voulant gêner le vulcain d'avantage.  
Spock reprit un peu plus confiance et put désormais caresser l'animal sans que celui-ci ne réagisse.

\- « Bon allez maintenant, grimpe dessus. »  
\- « N'est-ce pas un peu tôt ? »  
\- « Non, non ne t'en fait pas. »

Le vulcain glissa donc son pieds dans l'étrier et se souleva mais retomba directement au sol. La selle mal attaché avait glissé. Jim éclata de rire et s'approcha rapidement du vulcain pour l'aider à se relever.

\- « Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »  
\- « Non ça vas. » Jim continua à s'esclaffer. « Pourquoi rit-tu ? Es-tu en train de te moquer ? » Demanda Spock.  
\- « Je ne me moque pas, mais tu es tombé d'une telle façon, je mis attendais pas. Je pense que tu as mal attaché la selle. » Dit-il tout en la remettant en place. « Il faut bien la serrer. » Il montra le geste au vulcain.  
\- « Mais tu vas lui faire mal, si tu serre autant. »  
\- « Mais non, aller monte. »

Spock remit l'étrier. Il sentit Jim l'aider en le soulevant aux niveaux des fesses et il ne put s’empêcher de se tendre alors qu'il passait sa jambe de l'autre coté.

\- « Jim qu'est-ce que tu fait ?  
\- « Ça se voit pas ? Je t'aide à monter, et accessoirement j'en profite pour toucher tes si délicieuse fesses. »

Spock tourna la tête sur le coté en signe d'indignation et d'embrassement. Le blond se mis alors à rire devant cette réaction, de toute évidence Spock n'était pas doué avec les mots.

\- « Bon, tiens les rennes comme ça, garde les talons vers le sol, et bascule ton bassin en avant tu sera plus confortable, et par pitié détend toi. »  
\- « Je pense que tu était aussi tendu que moi la première fois que tu es monté sur un cheval. »  
\- « Non je ne pense pas, j'ai commencer à monté à trois ans, à trois ans on a peur de rien. » Jim regarda le vulcain essayé de se mettre dans une bonne position, sauf que ce n'était pas terrible. « Non pas comme ça. » Jim souffla. « Je vais te montrer avec le mien, tu n'aura qu'à me copier. » Il se dirigea hors de l’enclot pour chercher son cheval, souriant alors que le vulcain couinait.  
\- « Jim, ne me laisse tout seul. Reviens ! Jim ! » 

Le blond ne l'écouta pas et laissa seul Spock qui maintenant était plus tendu qu'autre chose sur l'animal qu'il chevauchait. Il avala difficilement sa salive et fixa son T'hy'la qui revenait avec le cheval baie. Après quelques vérifications de matériels, il l'enfourcha et le rejoignit au trot, s’arrêtant à coté de lui. Il lui expliqua plusieurs chose et l'incita à l'imité, puis il lui fit faire quelques exercices comme se mettre debout sur les étrier, toucher les oreilles du cheval …  
\- « Bon maintenant pour avancer tu presse un peu tes jambes. »   
Jim le fit et son cheval avança d'un pas lent, Spock l'imita.  
\- « Tu vois c'est pas si compliqué. » Sourit le blond. « Garde tes mains baissées. » Lui indiqua t-il.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Un peu plus tard, Spock regardait Jim s’atteler à seller les deux chevaux d'une autre selle et de les charger des sacs qu'ils avaient prit, tente, couverture, matériel de base pour ce genre d'expédition et quelque provision. Bientôt ils furent partit sur les routes de terre, au milieux des arbres.  
\- « Spock, il faut que ton bassin suive le mouvement du cheval, détend toi et laisse le mouvement guider. »  
\- « Jim est-ce que je peux te demander où on va plus précisément ? »  
\- « Aussi loin qu'on pourra aller, il y a quelques endroits que j'aimerais te montrer, tu vas voir, c'est vraiment sympa. En général je part à pied, mais à deux je trouve que c'est plus sympa à cheval. »

Sur une bonne partie du chemin ils restèrent silencieux, enfin entre leur discutions sérieuse et leur discutions futile sur les écureuils et les chênes, les silences étaient long. Spock put admirer les arbres immenses et sentir des odeurs qui lui était encore inconnue ou qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu. 

Il n'y avait pas autant de forêt sur vulcain, l'ancienne vulcain. Et elles n'avaient jamais été aussi luxuriante. Il se plaisait à voir toutes ces nouvelles chose et profitait de son tricordeur - Celui de Jim en réalité, qu'il avait réquisitionner depuis la destruction du sien - pour faire ses propres analyse de cet environnement. 

Après une bonne journée de marche ils s'étaient arrêté au milieux d'une clairière afin d'y déposé le campement pour la nuit. Kirk se chargea de monter la tente tandis que Spock partit chercher du bois pour le feu, marchant un peu difficilement à cause de la douleur dans les cuisses du au fait qu'il était rester assis sur un cheval toute la journée, il ne voulait pas avouer que c'était aussi en partie à cause des activités de la veille.

Le blond s'attela à rendre leur tente la plus confortable possible, malgré le peu de matériel qu'ils avaient emmené. La nuit tomba rapidement et une fraîcheur légèrement humide prit place. Le feu n'était donc pas du luxe. Ils mangèrent tranquillement l'un en face de l'autre, les flammes rougissant leur joues. 

Spock passait son temps à fixer son capitaine avant de se détourner rapidement pour recommencer quelque secondes plus tard et le blond n'avait pas manquer de le remarquer. Le vulcain devait avoir envie de faire quelque chose, mais n'osait pas, alors lui osa. Il se leva et vint s'allonger à coté du vulcain posant sa tête sur ses genoux et le regarda amoureusement, observant les flammes danser sur son visage. Le vulcain le regardait de la même façon, avec une bienveillance qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans ses yeux, puis il sentit une main chaude lui caresser le front avant de glissé dans ses cheveux. Il savoura la caresse un long moment profitant de la rare tendresse dont Spock pouvait faire preuve. 

Leurs esprits se frôlaient doucement, au même rythme que les caresses et Jim ferma les yeux se gorgeant de cette sensation qu'il connaissait encore très mal. Il avait comprit après les explications de Spock, que leur esprits restaient constamment en contact même quand ils ne se touchaient pas. Et il devait avouer qu'il arrivait à mieux comprendre les traits du visage de Spock, parce qu'intérieurement il savait déjà se que Spock ressentait, même si celui-ci enterait ses émotions. Ça restait néanmoins très minime et c'était loin d'être explicite. 

Quand ils se touchaient, même s'ils ne faisaient pas une fusion mental, leur esprit semblait se rapprocher davantage et ils pouvaient parfois entendre les pensées de son amant comme de très faible chuchotement. Parce qu'elle n'était pas pour lui, c'était un peu comme si lui était en train de penser à une part de gâteau au chocolat, Spock pourrait savoir qu'il pensait au gâteau, mais le degrés futile de cette information rendait cette pensée aussi discrète qu'un chuchotement. 

Les émotions étaient un autre point qu'ils partageaient. De façon très minime quand ils ne se touchaient pas, le partage était plus intense à chaque contact physique. 

Il n'y avait rien de plus. Spock lui avait expliqué que ça dépendait des gens, des couples que certain voyait plutôt des images ou entendait des sons plutôt que des pensées... c'était en fonction des affinité de chaque couple, bien qu'évoluer au stade maximal, le lien comprenait tout sans la moindre distinction, mais ça prenait du temps

Ils avaient ensuite parler du Pon Faar, sujet toujours délicat pour le vulcain qui semblait toujours s'en vouloir, bien que Jim n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. À ce moment là, ils avaient tout partager et il y avait pas eu de « sélection » en fonction de leur affinité comme à présent. Apparemment c'était simplement du au faites que pendant le Pon Faar tout était plus fort, décuplé en intensité et en puissance. Pendant la fusion mental, c'était comme si Spock avait ouvert en grand les portes de l'esprit de Kirk alors qu'en temps normal, il aurait juste légèrement entrouvert .

Spock avait d'ailleurs sembler encore plus gêner. Il lui avait dit qu'en plus d'un viol physique, il avait violé son esprit et ça c'était pire. Il lui avait répliqué qu'il était consentant. Mais Spock n'était pas d'accord, Jim avait peut être été consentant physiquement, mais il ne pouvait pas être consentant psychiquement puisqu'il n'avait même pas su qu'il y aurait une fusion mental pendant l'acte. 

Jim avait alors boudé, puis s'était coller à son cheval, s'était largement pencher vers le vulcain pour déposer un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres puis avait murmurer un « je te pardonne » bien que Jim ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait à pardonner, si cela pouvait rassurer Spock, alors il le lui dirait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

Malgré tout pour Jim, sentir que leur esprit se touchaient comme c'était actuellement le cas avait parfois quelque chose de dérangeant. Il n'était pas habituer et il se sentait parfois un peu apeuré. Alors il profitait de ces moments pour s'accoutumer.

Et il était persuadé que Spock se retenait volontairement pour ne pas trop le pousser dans cette voie, après tout, ils iraient à leur rythme, ils n'avaient pas à être pressé.

Plus Jim se détendait sur les genoux de son second, plus il commençait à ressentir quelque chose d'un peu nouveau, il l'avait déjà brièvement expérimenter avant, juste quand il s'endormait. Il pouvait donner une limite à l'esprit de Spock et au sien, une couleur distincte pour chacun et les sentir de façon très précise. Comme s'il les voyaient alors qu'il ne voyait rien. L'aura de son amant avait une couleur bleuté tirant sur le violet et était bien plus grande que la sienne étant plutôt de couleur rouge. Spock répondit à sa question muette.

\- « La taille n'as pas tant d'importance que ça, la mienne est plus grande, parce que je médite régulièrement et parce que je suis plus spirituel que toi, c'est tout. »

Jim acquiesça et profita de la caresse de Spock qui descendait maintenant sous son tee-shirt. Le vulcain glissa habillement ses doigts sur la peau souple. Jim fut surprit quand il sentit des lèvres se posé sur les siennes, mais se laissa faire. Progressivement s'allongea sur le sol, gardant le corps de son amant proche du sien.

\- « Spock, est-ce que ça te plaît d'être ici ? Tu trouve ça sympa ? »  
\- « Jim, je pourrais être entouré d'une armée de Gorn, de Klingon, de Romulien, si je suis avec toi, je serais bien. »  
\- « Bien ? »  
\- « Heureux. »  
\- « Tu es heureux ? »

Spock se redressa et regarda son amant puis il vint se placer au dessus de lui avant de se coucher et de l'enlacer, calant sa tête dans son cou, son souffle venant taquiner un point sensible de Jim. Il le serra fortement et le blond comprit dans ce geste que oui il était heureux, mais qu’apparemment il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas, qui lui manquait, il ressentit une certaine frustration et su que ce n'était pas la sienne. Néanmoins Spock avait été bien plus tactile ce soir et ça l'inquiétait un peu.

\- « Spock, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu es beaucoup plus tactile qu'avant, pas que ça me déplaise, mais je suis surprit, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ? » Spock se redressa un peu et seulement leur torse se détachèrent.  
\- « Jim, je suis désolé si avant j'ai put agir de façon brusque, si j'ai put te rejeter, t'ignorer ou quoi que se soit d'autre. C'est juste que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de me lâcher devant quelqu'un ou même de lâcher mes émotions et désir humains alors que j'ai passer mon temps à les refouler en tant que vulcain. Accepter une par de soit qu'on à toujours mit à l'écart ce n'est pas évident. Je commence tout juste à mis adapter. Je me sens bien avec toi, j'aime te sentir contre moi même si cette sensation m'est encore difficile à gérer. »

Jim le serra contre lui, il pouvait sentir le cœur de Spock battre et ce corps chaud sur lui le recouvrant, c'était divin, lui aussi aimait sentir Spock contre lui. Le sang vert posa ses lèvres sur son cou et il réagit brusquement.

\- « Tu me chatouille ! » rigola t-il.  
\- « Où ça ? » Spock reposa ses lèvres sur cette partit si sensible de son cou.  
\- « Ah ! Spock, ne fait pas ça, tes lèvres, là. »  
\- « Tu n'aime pas ? »  
\- « Au contraire, mais si tu continue, tu vas finir par m'exciter. »  
\- « Oh ! »

Spock s’arrêta, puis quand ils eurent finit de s'observer, ils partirent se coucher dans la tente. Chacun avait son sac de couchage, ça ne rendait pas le moment aussi intime que de dormir sous les même drap, mais les sac de couchage deux places n'existait pas. Après une demi-heure à essayé de s'endormirent, Spock prit finalement la parole.

\- « J'ai froid James. » Le blond ouvrit les yeux, Spock utilisait très rarement son prénom en entier.  
\- « Oh ! Il fallait le dire plus tôt. »

Le blond défit la fermeture de son sac de couchage et fit de même avec celui du vulcain surprit, il lui ordonna de sortir puis il accrocha les deux sacs ensemble et une fois finit, il enleva son tee-shirt.

\- « Déshabille toi Spock. »  
\- « Qu.. quoi ? J'ai dit que j'avais froid. »  
\- « Je sais, mais fait moi confiance. »

Spock obéit et se retrouva bien vite presque nu, n'ayant garder que son sous-vêtement, il se glissa dans l'espèce de chausson qu'avait former les deux sacs de couchage et regarda son amant le recouvrir d'une couverture, puis se glisser dedans à ses cotés essayant de se blottir contre le vulcain.

\- « Jim, j'ai toujours froid. »  
\- « Plus pour longtemps. »

Il fit glissé sa tête dans les sac de couchage et vint lui même s'enfoncer dedans avant de refermer quasiment entièrement les deux sacs couchages, laissant juste un espace suffisant pour qu'ils puissent respirer. Leur corps se mouvèrent dans le noir, essayant de trouver une position confortable tout en essayant, pour le vulcain, de ne pas trop toucher de son corps nu celui de son partenaire. Après bien un quart d'heure de bataille, Jim arriva à se placer là où il voulait tandis que Spock continuait de se tortiller. Une chose était sur, la température avait augmenter, mais Jim allait la faire monter encore plus.

D'un coup sec il retira le sous vêtement de son amant et s'assura de pouvoir se placer entre les cuisses du vulcain. Il vint doucement caresser les poils sombre de son pubis et s'attela réveiller sa fleur en caressant doucement les pétales enrouler les un sur les autres formant une véritable rose protégeant l’accès à l'organe sexuel.

\- « JIM ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? » Grogna Spock en sursautant.  
\- « Je te réchauffe voyons, ça ne se voit pas ? »

Ses lèvres embrassèrent cette peau sensible et délicate, qui malgré elle se détendait, les pétales s'ouvraient légèrement, et Jim les aida en les poussant sur les cotés. Faisant trembler son amant. Les pétales étaient toujours légèrement recroquevillés sur eux mêmes. Aussi Jim en saisit-il un entre les lèvres, le suçant tout doucement, le caressant de sa langue, le faisant légèrement gonflé, alors qu'il sentait la face interne, pas tout à fait lisse, réagir sur sa langue.

Presque immédiatement Spock avait lâcher un gémissement de surprise, il avait tenter de fermer ses cuisses et de ramener ses genoux vers lui, mais ce n'était pas concluant et il n'avait clairement pas assez de place pour se mouvoir d'avantage.

Puis Jim relâcha doucement l'organe qui vint se placer comme les deux autres en position d'ouverture, dévoilant les vrilles, encore enrouler sur elle même et la fine membrane qui suintait déjà d'excitation. Jim pouvait entendre le souffle du vulcain, chaud et profond, ses petit gémissements était divin.

\- « Jim.. je.. » Il lâcha un nouveau gémissement qui l’empêcha de parler.

Le blond pouvait sentir l'appréhension de Spock, mais savait aussi qu'il prenait du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. De ses doigts, il vint titiller les petites tentacules qui se réveillèrent elles aussi et s'enroulèrent autour de ses doigts très rapidement. Spock avait les hanches qui tremblaient tout comme ses jambes, mais ce n'était pas de froid.

Jim aurait adoré avoir plus de lumière qu'actuellement pour observer cette anatomie si particulière, mais il devait se contenter de la lampe de poche allumer en dehors du chausson fait de sac de couchage.

Avec douceur et délicatesse il vint lécher et embrasser la fine membrane qui renfermait encore le sexe de Spock. Ce dernier poussa d'ailleurs un cri et gigota violent pour échapper à son étreinte, mais il le retint et resta dans la même position, humidifiant cette zone de sa salive, sa langue passant doucement de haut en bas.

C'était brûlant.

Progressivement sa douce langue glissait sous cette membrane par la fente qu'il y avait au milieux, détendant toujours davantage cette zone pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui et libère le précieux objet qu'elle gardait. Spock avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou, pourquoi Jim lui faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il autant de bien ? Il n'en pouvait déjà plus et pourtant il en voulait encore plus.

Le vulcain frissonna, ses muscles se tendirent un peu. S'accrochant fermement à ses hanches, Jim faisait tout pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Leurs corps se tortillaient, essayant de trouver une position confortable dans cet espace clos. Spock tentait de se calmer, mais Jim le tourmentait sans relâche en embrassant et en embrasant cette partie, il réveillait tout ses capteurs qui désormais lui envoyaient encore plus de sensation dans le corps.

Jim poursuit ce divin travail. Il adorait ça, il adorait donner du plaisir à Spock et découvrir son corps et ses réactions. Entendre le souffle chaud de son amant accélérer doucement, ses quelques couinements intempestif. De l'or pour ses oreilles. 

Bientôt, sa langue, à force de titiller cette zone, cette fente, caressa le doux sexe de Spock encore enfermer dans son corps, les hanches de Spock se soulevèrent dans un réflexe. Alors qu'un cri s'échappait de ses lèvres. C'était brûlant à l'intérieur, ça devait être bien la partit la plus chaude de l'anatomie de son vulcain. Sachant que leur sang avait une température d'environ 40 degré, cette partit devait presque atteindre les 43. Les vrilles caressaient son visage et les pétales se contractait régulièrement.

Progressivement, Jim sentit quelque chose sortir, le sexe gonflé et dur du vulcain était enfin libérer. C'était assez impressionnant du point de vu de Jim, mais il ne recula pas pour autant, préférant accueillir le membre entre ses lèvres autant qu'il put.

Il sentait sa tête bouillonner, mais savait que c'était Spock qui était dans un tel état, devenu incapable de réagir réellement.

Le sexe chaud sur sa langue, pulsait légèrement, le lubrifiant naturel se libérant sur ses papilles gustative dont le petit goût sucré n'était pas déplaisant. Jim entama un lent vas et viens, glissant ses lèvres sur la hampe et passant la couronne faites de petites pointes arrondies, avant de redescendre et d'exercer une pression avec sa langue. Tout cela provoqua un cri de satisfaction du sang vert, il se mit à gémir de façon lascive sans relâche, laissant Jim le dévorer. Il donna d'ailleurs plusieurs coups de rein en avant par réflexe, accélérant la cadence et pénétrant littéralement la bouche de Kirk.

Puis d'un coup Jim accéléra sa caresse buccale, la rendant plus intense, jouant avec sa délicieuse sucette, la léchant, l'aspirant, la titillant. Et tout en s'occupant de l'avant, il malaxait allègrement les fesses rondes et ferme, griffant un peu de ses ongles la peau tendre, il aimait sentir la chair de poule sous ses doigts. 

Il prit ensuite un nouveau rythme, s'évertuant à sucer sa verge quatre fois avant de s'occuper plus particulièrement du gland en l'aspirant au maximum et en pressant sa langue dessus avant de s'occuper une nouvelle fois du membre en entier. Il pouvait déjà sentir la semence de Spock couler dans sa bouche.

Spock s'était finalement coucher sur le coté replié un peu sur lui même, ses jambes étaient emmêler avec celle de Kirk. Ce dernier voyait son corps assez plié pour conserver une bonne position pour sucer son amant.

Il accéléra le rythme de sa fellation jusqu'à ce que le brun grogne et cris de plaisir, il pouvait entendre sa respiration haletante accélérer progressivement, devenir de plus en plus forte comme s'il venait de courir. Spock prenait vraiment son pieds. D'ailleurs ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à la tête de Jim pour fourrager ses cheveux alors que le blond enfonçait son sexe de plus en plus profond dans sa bouche. Perdu avec son plaisir il commença même à appuyer sur son crâne, les mains tremblante, toujours incontrôlable et à donner de petit coup de rein en avant.

Jim ressentit un pique dans son excitation. Il trouvait ça excitant de se faire « prendre » la bouche de cette façon. L'idée que Spock l'utilisait pour prendre son pied lui donnait des frissons, car n'ayant jamais été habituer au sexe il n'était pas gourmand sur ce plan la, en revanche Jim était beaucoup plus porter sur la chose et ses envies se répercutaient sur l'esprit du brun le débauchant littéralement, mais Spock ne disait pas non, son indignation du début n'avait été que pour la forme.

Alors qu'il avalait l’entièreté de ce puissant sexe – avec tout de même quelque difficulté – il arriva à glissé sa langue en dehors pour venir caresser la base du sexe au niveau de la fine membrane, il sentit la peau de son amant avoir la chair de poule, un véritable frisson qui naissait sous ses doigts. Il comprit que le vulcain n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il le sentait, son corps répondait intensément à ses provocation.

« Jim arrête, arrête toi je t'en pris. » Pensa le brun, sa voix se répercutant dans l'esprit de Kirk.

Le blond n'en fit rien et accéléra davantage.

« Je vais... Jouir ! » Pensa-t-il, tout en essayant de ses mains de pousser le crâne du blond.

Mais ce dernier n'était toujours pas près à lâcher son amant, il sentait le sexe palpiter sous sa langue et il adorait le sentir vibrer dans sa bouche. Alors que l'orgasme s'approchait dangereusement des entrailles du brun, celui-ci se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur, allant jusqu'au sang pour retenir sa jouissance. S'il ne se retenait pas il allait éjaculer dans la bouche de Jim. Chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Deux minutes plus tard et déjà la douleur ne lui suffisait déjà plus à se retenir.

Il couina et utilisa une de ses mains qui essayait toujours de repousser les blond pour se mordre et se faire mal. Cela ne suffit pas, sa poitrine continuait de se soulever follement sous l'excitation. Ils changèrent encore un peu de position, Spock se retrouvant sur le dos, les genoux relever et Jim dévorant sa sucette vulcaine avec envie.

Le second de l'Enterprise craqua quand un frisson intense lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Venant du simple fait que son amant ait remonté sa main sur son ventre. Il se cambra violemment et cette fois ci ne put retenir son éjaculation, alors que Jim glissait toujours avec envie sa bouche sur sa virilité. 

\- « T'hy'la » cria t-il dans un souffle court. 

Sa jambe donna dans un réflexe un coup au niveau de la hanche de Kirk, qui retenue un cri, avant que ses orteils se contractent au point d'arriver à pincé la peau du blond. Sa semence s'écoula entre les lèvres gonflé d'excitation de Jim, et pas une seul seconde celui-ci ne le lâcha. Recueillant avec envie se liquide vital et si doux. Il l'avala avant d'enfin libérer son amant une fois qu'il eut terminer. Un couinement attira ses oreilles.

\- « Ji.. Jim, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je suis désolé.. »

Il fut couper quand Jim récupéra les dernières gouttes et trace de son sperme en léchant son sexe, il se redressa un peu, mais bien vite une main le plaqua à nouveau au sol. Jim remonta doucement et enlaça étroitement son amant, posant son front contre le siens et l'observant se calmer. Puis il vint goûter ses lèvres rendu sensible par la morsure.

\- « Tu t'es mordu la lèvres jusqu'au sang ? »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sur, je voulais pas, jouir comme ça. » Finit-il difficilement.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jim, presque fâché qu'il l'est forcé à éjaculer dans sa bouche, dans sa bouche quoi ! Comment avait-il put ne pas réussir à se retenir ? Et par conséquent forcer Jim à avaler. Mais le blond n'avait pas l'intention de se faire ignorer et il se colla au dos de Spock l'enlaçant encore plus étroitement tout en lui embrassant la nuque de plusieurs baisé.

\- « Ne soit pas troublé et arrête de t'en vouloir. Je le voulais et sache que tu es délicieux Spock, si tu était un gâteau je te mangerais sur le champ. Ta peau, ton odeur, ta chaleur, ton corps, ton goût si doux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point sa m'excite et sa m'enivre. Je veux chaque chose qui vient de toi. »

Il glissa sa main dans le dos du vulcain qui se cambra un peu à la douce sensation et vint se perdre dans ses cheveux avant de redescendre sur le torse. Spock ne répondit pas à sa petite tirade, mais se laissa enlacer. Il sentit bien vite la virilité de Jim contre ses fesses. Est-ce que Jim allait aller jusqu'au bout ce soir ? Il avait un peu peur de ça, après son orgasme il n'avait pas vraiment envie de remettre ça tout de suite. 

Et puis entre ce qu'ils avaient fait hier et le cheval aujourd'hui, il n'était pas vraiment motivé. Mais il ne pouvait pas laissé insatisfait son amant, il glissa donc une main jusqu'à la virilité de Kirk. Ce dernier lui attrapa la main pour l’empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- « Non Spock, pas besoin, je ne te prendrais pas ce soir, et je ne t'oblige pas à me faire la même chose que ce que j'ai fait. Ça va se calmer tout seul. »

Spock se tourna vers lui et Jim cala sa tête contre son torse, entremêlant ensuite ses jambes avec les siennes, leur bassins devenus sensible se frottant légèrement.

\- « Tu as chaud maintenant ? »  
\- « Oui. » Murmura Spock en guise de réponse.

Oh oui pour avoir chaud, il avait chaud, Jim venait non seulement de lui faire une déclaration un peu déguisé, mais en plus après toute cette activité les deux sac de couchage était bouillant et son corps brûlait encore à cause de son orgasme. Le corps de Jim contre lui contribuait à cette chaleur, alors non il n'avait plus froid. Il avait trop chaud maintenant.  
Il ferma doucement l’œil alors que la fatigue l'emportait.


	22. Chapter 22

Kirk sortit doucement de ses songes, et ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'il était seul. Les journées étant plus longue sur Vulcain, Spock avait l'habitude de dormir moins lorsqu'il était sur terre étant donné qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. S'il voulait pouvoir câliner son amant au réveil il allait devoir se lever bien plus tôt. Une fois un minimum habillé il sortit de la tente et s'étira en grognant, puis balaya le paysage des yeux afin de trouver le brun. Il le vit assit en tailleur de l'autre coté du feu désormais éteint. Le bout des doigts liés, en pleine méditation. Il s'approcha et s’accroupit devant lui en souriant.  
\- « Laisse moi tranquille. » Intima Spock qui n'avait pas envie d'être déranger.  
\- « Quoi tu ne me dit même pas bonjour ? » Spock ne répondit pas immédiatement.  
\- « Non, plus tard. »  
\- « Non, maintenant. » Ricana le blond.  
Il se pencha et vola un baisé à Spock avant de s'éloigner. Le vulcain frissonna, bon sang comment pouvait-il méditer correctement alors que la situation était si tentante ? Il soupira. Il allait devoir se lever encore plus tôt.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Ils étaient repartie deux bonnes heures après, le temps de tout ranger sans se presser et de se détendre un peu. Cette fois-ci Spock n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide pour monter sur son cheval. Jim avait commencer à faire trotter son cheval histoire de lui dégourdir les jambes. Spock n'était pas fou, il n'allait pas faire la même chose, mais c'était sans compter sur sa monture qui suivit le mouvement.

\- « Jim ! » Grogna plaintivement le vulcain.

Le blond rigola, mais ne ralentit pas pour autant, s'amusant à voir le vulcain essayé de s'adapter, tentant de le copier, pour s'en sortir. Finalement il trouva bien vite un rythme où il pouvait être à l'aise, mais déjà Jim accélérait.

Pendant plusieurs jours passèrent dans des coins tous plus magnifique les un que les autres, les forêts rayonnante, longeant les ruisseaux où quelques poissons sautait à la surface échappant au vif courant et caressant de leur écailles l'air ambiant. Ils virent plusieurs animaux, dont une biche qui s'enfuit en les voyant.

Jim avait voulu les emmener dans un endroit particulier, il ne restait que deux heures de marche pour l'atteindre de leur position actuel, mais la nuit tombant déjà ils avaient préférer s’arrêter, bien que cela le frustra. Ils étaient repartit le lendemain. Franchissant ce qui restait assez rapidement. Pour Spock l'endroit n'avait pas l'air vraiment particulier, banal comparé à ce qu'ils avaient put voir, mais Kirk restait confiant, lui précisant bien qu'il ne lui avait pas tout montrer. Après avoir débarrassé les chevaux de ce qu'il y avait en trop, préparer le bois et le foyer pour le feu du soir et pour Spock essayé d’échapper à l'éternel envie de Kirk de trop le toucher alors que son corps était encore bien trop sensible pour être tripoté à longueur de temps. Ils finirent par remonter sur leur chevaux. Il y avait une immense plaine non loin du coin qu'ils s'étaient trouvé et Jim en profita pour initier Spock au galop, chose qui le fit beaucoup rire au final.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Le soir était finalement venu, Jim lui avait montrer l'endroit où il voulait l’emmener à la base. C'était un lac qui semblait assez profond, il y avait un ponton en bois. Un lac plutôt banal en réalité. Spock restait perplexe de comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Mais qu'importe se serait très pratique pour se laver plus convenablement que dans des ruisseaux, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils firent. Spock toujours pudique attendant sagement que Kirk lui laisse la place. Ils avaient beau être ensemble, le vulcain n'était pas moins gêner par sa nudité et tenait à garder une part d'intimité dans certains moment.

Kirk fut déçu, mais laissa néanmoins Spock tranquille, lui laissant le savon naturel dans les mains. Spock en profita un long moment pour être seul, paisible, sans avoir le regard de Jim le fixant, le détaillant, le dévorant littéralement, sans avoir ses mains baladeuse à repousser constamment. Il aimait tout ça, mais à trop haute dose, ça devenait un peu insupportable, il n'était pas habitué à être aussi proche de quelqu'un. 

L'eau étant un peu froide pour lui il ne resta pas trop longtemps dedans, mais profita des dernier rayons de soleil qui réchauffait sa peau, en se rhabillant il sentit quelque chose lui arriver sur le visage.

\- « Met ça ! » Entendit-il de la voix de son T'hy'la au loin.  
Il observa l'objet.  
\- « Ne t'en fait pas je ne t'ai pas regarder. » Précisa le blond.

Cela eut le don d'amuser Spock. Ce que Jim venait de lui donner, c'était un maillot de bain, il ne se souvenait en avoir prit un avec lui. C'était très probable qu'il soit neuf. Il n'avait jamais vraiment porté de maillot de bain, premièrement parce que sur sa planète, l'eau n'était pas utiliser pour le plaisir ou même pour une activité sportive, on préférait l'utiliser avec plus de sagesse et de parcimonie, il avait bien sur appris à nager, sa mère ayant insister sur ce détail, et il s'était exercer dans l'une des rares étendu d'eau de la planète, en faite ce qui constituait leur mer. Mer peu exploité en réalité, ils vivaient davantage sur le milieux des terres, ce qui avait rendu son apprentissage d'une tache relativement basique comme une sorte d'anomalie dans les compétences Vulcaine.

Plus tard, en arrivant sur Terre, il avait été effarer en découvrant les piscines ou les plages en bordure d'océan où des gens passaient leur temps à barboter ensemble, s'amuser, nager, plonger, ça l'avait presque choqué, mais de toute façon les humains étaient par nature choquant avec tous leurs comportements illogiques. Il n'avait pas spécialement voulu rafraîchir ses compétences en natation et avait attendu que Starfleet l'y oblige. 

L’entraînement des officiers demandant la validation de diverse compétence sportive tel que l'endurance, le saut, la natation… Ce n'était que ces rares fois qu'il avait enfilé ce seul vêtement réglementaire. Ça aussi ça l'avait effaré, pourquoi la natation demandait à ce qu'on soit presque nu ? Pourquoi ne pas porter tous des combinaisons comme le faisait ceux qui faisait de l'apnée ou de la plongée ? Il s'y était plié avec logique, dominant sa nature pudique, depuis lors, bien qu'il aimait l'eau Spock n'avait jamais tenter à nouveau l'expérience, trouvant plus logique de se baigner seul comme maintenant.

Il regarda ses vêtements et vit avec déception que Kirk avait, il ne savait comment, piqué son slip et il du se contenter du maillot de bain. Est-ce que Jim avait envie de retourner se baigner plus tard ? Ça n'avait rien de logique, ils étaient propre et ce lac n'avait rien de bien particulier.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Kirk il était en train de faire cuir le repas. Ils mangèrent paisiblement, puis allongé cote à cote sur l'herbe de la plaine ils observèrent le soleil se coucher, se gorgeant de la souplesse du sol. Ils étaient bien tout les deux dans cet environnement paisible. Ils continuèrent leurs observation, profitant désormais des étoiles brillante qui éclairait doucement le ciel.

\- « L'Enterprise me manque. » Murmura Jim.

Spock ne répondit pas se contentant de remuer un peu. Le blond se retourna vivement vers lui, le faisant se reculer un peu par surprise.

\- « Aller viens Spock ! Je t’emmène voir ce lac que tu trouve si banal. » Fit-il en se levant et en tirant sur le bras de son amant.  
\- « Ce n'est qu'un lac, Jim. »  
\- « En journée oui. »

Spock se leva et partit à la suite de Kirk qui dispersait ses vêtements sur le sol. Ils arrivèrent sans mal devant l'étendu d'eau, le blond se retournant juste à tant pour admirer l'expression effaré de son amant. 

Kirk ne l'avait pas emmener dans un lac banal, car en cette belle nuit, une brume coloré de mille couleur dansait à la surface de l'eau alors que des milliard de petit rocher et d'écailles, invisible en journée, éclairait le fond du lac sur toute sa longueur et sa largeur.

Alors que la lune continuait son ascension, progressivement les lueur s'élevaient davantage au dessus de l'eau, dépassant la brume et ondulant doucement, changeant de couleur progressivement. Tel une aurore boréal miniature. Le spectacle était juste à couper le souffle et tellement palpable.  
Ce que Kirk prouva en touchant cette lueur se tortillant au dessus de l'eau, elle changea de direction et de forme.

\- « C'est un Sharan, une des plus belle œuvres d'art Altarienne. Lors d'un échange scolaire ils ont eu envie de le refaire ici, je l'ai est aidé et voilà le résultat.  
\- « Mais c'est un travail colossale de faire un Sharan. »  
\- « On était une vingtaine de gosse à l'époque et on était très motivé à les aider. Un mois à rester dans l'eau pour recouvrir le sol de ce lac, mais ça en valait la peine. »  
\- « Je confirme. »  
\- « Très peu de personnes connaissent cet endroit, au mieux une bonne centaine. » Fit Kirk tout fier. « Alors ça valait le coup non ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Kirk décida de débarrasser lui même le vulcain de ses vêtements vu qu'il ne semblait pas partant pour le faire.  
\- « Aller viens Spock on vas se baigner. »

Le blond plongea avec envie dans l'eau, déplaçant dans son saut la brume coloré qui reprit sa forme un peu différemment, venant s'entourer autour de son corps dans un doux picotement un peu chaud. Spock était lui aussi en maillot et il s'approcha de l'eau avec prudence afin de tester la température. Trop froid. Elle devait bien être à 25 degrés en dessous de sa température corporel. Jim ressortit la tête de l'eau.

\- « Alors tu viens ? » S'enjoua Kirk en crachant de l'eau. Spock leva un sourcils.  
\- « Elle est trop froide, tu devrais sortir avant d'entrer en hypothermie. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu raconte elle est pas froide, allez ramène toi. »  
\- « Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrais se baigner à une heure pareil, il fait nuit, on ferais mieux de retourner dans la tente. »  
\- « C'est parce que c'est amusant Spock, les bains de minuit tu ne connais pas ? »  
\- « De toute évidence non. »  
\- « Hahaha, c'est pourtant élémentaire tout le monde connais. »  
\- « Je suis sur que tout les humains connaisse, mais je suis vulcain. »  
\- « Aaah Spock, j'ai tellement de chose à t'apprendre. Spock fronça les sourcils. »  
\- « Je pense que ma somme de connaissance est supérieure à la tienne. »  
\- « Quoi je suis un idiot ? » Protesta Kirk en rigolant tout en continuant à battre des jambes pour se maintenir à la surface.  
\- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »  
\- « J'ai comprit. » Ricana le blond. « Je sais que tu pourrais me réciter toutes les décimales de PI et je suis sur que tu connais mieux l'histoire de la terre que moi. Mais tu ne semble pas connaître énormément de chose sur comment se faire plaisir, s'amuser … »  
\- « Je ne tiens pas à me baigner Jim. »  
\- « Bon bon très bien, je sors. »

Kirk nagea jusqu'au ponton et tendit la main en l'air.  
\- « Aide moi à remonter, s'il te plaît. »

Spock attrapa son poignet et commença à le tirer de l'eau avec une certaine facilité qui rendit presque Jim jaloux. Mais Kirk allait rusé, de son autre main il saisit le bras de Spock et mit tout son poids pour faire pencher son amant vers l'avant.

\- « Jim qu'est-ce que tu fait, je croyais que tu voulais sortir. »  
\- « Que tu es naïf Spock ! » Ricana le blond.

Il tira davantage jusqu'à faire perdre l'équilibre au malheureux brun qui finit par tomber dans l'eau dans un gros splash. Kirk se mit à rire et Spock sortit vivement la tête de l'eau passablement énervé.

\- « Alors est-elle vraiment froid cette eau ? »  
\- « Tu es vraiment un gosse parfois ! Difficile d'imaginer que tu es capitaine d'un vaisseau spatial. Je sort d'ici. » Spock commença à nager jusqu'au rebord.  
\- « Oh pas si vite mon beau. »

Kirk le rattrapa bien vite et l'enlaça, lui bloquant tout mouvements. Il glissa sans vergogne ses mains sur la peau de son premier officier, qu'il sentit tressaillir sous la caresse. La brume se concentra au dessus de leur tête en prenant différente forme. Spock se retourna pour faire face à Jim et manqua de sourire en voyant que la brume avait pris la forme de deux petites ailes au niveau du crâne du blond.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »  
\- « Rien. »

Kirk sourit alors que ses doigts était venu accrocher le maillot du sang vert, le tirant vers le bas. Spock comprit la manœuvre et essaya de retenir le ridicule vêtement. Mais les doigts agiles du blond lui chatouillèrent la hanche et le coté de ses cuisses, dans un mouvement pour échapper à cette sensation, il facilita la tache de Jim, qui bientôt jeta jusqu'au ponton leurs maillot, rendant inutile la tentative de Spock de les récupérer.

\- « Un bain de minuit, c'est à poil Spock. »

Spock ne répondit pas, alors Kirk se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce coller à lui, caressant de ses jambes celle du brun. Puis lui attrapant vivement la main, le tira pour l’emmener au milieux du lac, le vulcain était retissant, mais après l'avoir éclabousser Jim avait suffisamment réussit à l'agacer pour qu'il le suive, les sourcils froncer, et Jim avait presque peur que Spock est envie de le noyé.

\- « Non Jim, il est peu probable que j'ai envie de te noyé, mais on aurait pu rester sur la berge pour observer ce le Sharan. » Fit Spock.

Continuant à nager, ils rencontrèrent bientôt plusieurs rocher. Le blond s’arrêtant fit un signe à Spock indiquant l'eau du doigt. Le vulcain leva un sourcils intrigué, il sentait son corps refroidir et il allait intimer encore une fois son amant de revenir sur la berge, mais avant qu'il n'ai put dire quoi que ce soit, Kirk disparut sous l'eau. Quelque temps après, il sentit quelque chose qui lui attrapait les chevilles fermement, d'un coup sec il bougea ses jambes et donna un coup à son assaillant. Jim remonta bien vite à la surface.  
\- « Non mais ça vas pas ? Ta faillit me casser le nez. Doucement Spock, à part des poissons il n'y a que nous deux, pas la peine d'avoir peur. »  
\- « Réaction de défense logique. » se défendit le brun.  
\- « Tu ne venait pas sous l'eau, fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. »   
Jim passa sa main dans les cheveux de Spock, les ramenant en arrière et découvrant son front, il était assez beau comme ça.  
\- « Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais sous l'eau ? »  
\- « Pourquoi pas ? Est-ce que tu as toujours besoin d'une raison pour faire les choses ? Allez vient ! »

D'un commun accord ils plongèrent en même temps, Spock suivant Kirk. Ce dernier semblait suivre une lumière plus vive que toutes les autres et l'eau devenait un peu plus chaude en profondeur. Finalement après une minute d'apnée, ils ressortirent sous les rocher dans une sorte de grotte où on avait pieds, et ou l'eau arrivait en dessous des épaules. La chaleur qui se dégageait de cette antre était agréable, c'était chaud, même pas tiède, mais chaud, apparemment le petit passage unique et étroit ne laissait pas les deux eaux se mélanger.

Le brun leva les yeux et admira le plafond de la grotte recouvert de boule lumineuse multicolore qui peignait une fresque abstraite, c'était encore plus beau qu'à l'extérieure, c'était tellement raffiné. L'air était chaud et l'ambiance paisible et envoûtante. Kirk nagea jusqu'à un îlot, une sorte de plage de mousse à peine un peu plus haute que le niveau de l'eau. Il y grimpa et s'allongea tranquillement sur la surface moelleuse, Spock le rejoignit et de la même façon s'installa au coté de son amant.

\- « Regarde ça ! Est-que ce n'est pas magnifique ? »  
Spock ne répondit pas.  
\- « On dirais des étoiles. » Poursuit le blond.

Le vulcain se contenta d'écouter sa voix alors qu'il racontait tout un tas de chose futile. Finalement après quelques minutes il attrapa doucement les doigts de Jim, entremêlant leur mains. Le vulcain se tourna vers lui davantage.

\- « Je préfère te regarder. »  
\- « Vraiment ? » Pouffa le blond surprit.  
\- « Oui, ton âme est plus belle que tout pour moi, elle est précieuse. »  
\- « Elle est à toi, je te l'as donne. »  
\- « Ne dit pas ça. »

Le blond se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Pourquoi ? »  
\- « ça peut être dangereux. »  
\- « Dangereux ? Comment ça ? »  
\- « C'est le genre de phrase que l'ont dit quand on souhaite faire une fusion extrême. »  
\- « Et ? C'est quoi la fusion extrême ? »   
\- « C'est comme une fusion mental, mais en beaucoup plus puissant, les deux esprits se lient de façon extrêmement étroite, à un niveau bien plus élever qu'une fusion mental normal, mais il y à plus de 90% de risque d'en ressortir avec des séquelles mental, ou de perdre notre individualité au profit d'un seul esprit homogène. »  
\- « Juste avec cette phrase ? »  
\- « Oui parce qu'avec cette phrase c'est comme si tu me donnait ton esprit détacher de ton corps. Ton Katra t'appartiens, il est accroché à ton corps. La fusion extrême est une fusion qui se détache totalement du corps, quand tu me dit cette phrase, dans ce contexte, je sens ton Katra se détacher de toi, c'est dangereux alors ne le fait plus. »  
\- « D'accord. »

Jim observa son amant avec attention puis l'embrassa avant de porter à nouveau le regard vers le plafond tandis que Spock lui caressait le ventre doucement, comme soudainement fasciner. Toutes colères d'avoir été obliger à aller dans l'eau disparu, il n'y avait plus que cette tendresse.

Leur âmes se caressaient, se toisaient, apprenaient à se connaître, un peu plus un peu mieux, se mélangeant doucement, subtilement alors qu'en réalité les deux spaces-men ne ressentaient pas tant de chose que ça, sur le plan physique ils se sentaient juste bien, parfaitement bien, ils se sentaient complet, apaisés.

Plus le temps passait et plus Spock avait l'impression de davantage sentir Jim, de le ressentir près de lui d'une autre manière. Quant à Jim, il avait l'impression que plus jamais il ne pourrait se séparer de Spock. Finalement, il détourna son regard du plafond et se tourna vers Spock. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, mais ça faisait plusieurs heures que leurs doigts se caressaient. Le vulcain ferma les yeux, alors qu'il sentait les lèvres du blond se poser sur les siennes. 

Ils s'endormirent ainsi oubliant leur environnement, ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux. Et cette nuit là, les doigts entremêler, il partagèrent leurs rêves.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Jim se réveilla dans la nuit, il avait chaud, trop chaud, il faut dire que la température de la grotte était le genre de température que Spock aurait qualifier de « bien chaud » ce qui pour un humain voulait dire « trop chaud », il dirigea ses mains vers l'eau pour se rafraîchir, l'eau était chaude aussi, mais plus froide que l'air, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Restant un peu éveillé il s'amusa du fait qu'ils s'étaient endormit ici, bien vite le sommeille reprit possession de lui, mais il resta réveillé, jouant un peu avec l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un murmure paniqué provenant du corps à coté de lui. Une main cogna son flanc avant de s'exciter à chercher quelque chose.  
\- « Wilat tu ? Ashayam t'nash-veh, wilat tu ? Ashayam t'nash-veh, Ashayam t'nash-veh ! »  
Jim s'empressa de lui attraper la main pour le calmer, Spock la lui serra fermement comme si elle allait s'échapper. Jim répondit à son étreinte avec douceur puis se rallongea confortablement avant de se rendormir.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock se réveilla tranquillement, il papillonna des yeux plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser où il était, soit devant Jim sur le petit îlot entouré d'eau. Il avait bien dormit, ses rêves avait été particulièrement stimulant et intéressant, il comprit en voyant que ses doigts était mêler à ceux de Jim. Ils avaient passer la nuit connecté l'un à l'autre, fusionnant à moitié. Ça avait quelque chose de tellement intime.

Spock se blottit plus étroitement contre le corps de Kirk, rien que de penser qu'ils allaient devoir retourner dans l'eau pour rejoindre leur campement ça le minait, non pas qu'il n'aime pas une douche matinal, mais il savait qu'une fois sortit de cette grotte l'eau serait froide. Il en frissonna rapidement et attendit que le blond se réveille. Ce qu'il fit environ une heure après. Les deux amants se regardèrent. Quelques chose avec changer, mais aucun des deux n'aurait sut dire quoi.

Doucement Jim s'étira et eut la même penser que Spock il faudrait retourner dans l'eau pour rentrer, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là indéfiniment.

Leur campement n'avait pas bouger et une fois séché ils remballèrent tout avant de monter sur leur monture.

\- « Où veux tu aller maintenant Spock ? » Demanda Kirk en faisant un superbe sourire.  
\- « On pourrais rentrer. »  
\- « Tu veux rentrer ? »  
\- « Est-ce que tu as un autre endroit du genre à me montrer ? »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Alors il est illogique de continuer, le reste du paysage nous paraîtra fade maintenant. » Jim rigola.  
\- « D'accord comme tu veux mon beau. »  
Ils commencèrent à avancer.  
\- « Dit moi. »  
\- « Hum ? »  
\- « Ça veux dire quoi « Ashayam t'nesh-veh » ? » Spock tourna son regard vers Jim.  
\- « Tu veux plutôt dire Ashayam t'nash-veh, parce que ce que tu vient de dire ne veux rien dire. »  
\- « Oué sûrement, alors ? »  
\- « Où a tu entendu ça ? »  
\- « Ça à de l'importance, monsieur je répond à une questions par une autre question ? » Ricana le blond  
\- « Possible. »  
\- « Comment ça possible ? C'est oui ou non ? »  
\- « Oui. »  
\- « C'est toi qui là prononcé cette nuit. Spock tourna la tête pour regarder en face de lui. »  
\- « ah. »  
\- « Alors ça veux dire quoi ? »  
\- « Rien du tout. »  
\- « Comment ça rien du tout ? »  
\- « Rien d'important. »  
\- « Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »  
\- « Parce que c'est sans importance. »  
Pour échapper à l'interrogatoire de son amant, Spock se mit à trotter et voyant que Kirk faisait de même, il passa au galop, mais fut encore une fois rattraper, ils ralentirent  
\- « Bon je te propose un jeu, on fait la course, si tu arrive en premier je ne te poserais plus de question, si j'arrive en premier, tu me donne la traduction. »  
\- « Quoi ? Non... »  
Mais avant que Spock n'ai put finir sa phrase, Jim avait déjà lancer sa monture au galop. Prit au jeu malgré lui, Spock dut faire de même. Partant à la poursuite de Kirk.   
Les deux montures courraient le plus vite possible, en fonction de la détermination de leur cavalier, ralentit quand même par le poids des bagages. Ils étaient à égalité.

\- « Quand est-ce qu'on saura que la course est finit ? » Demanda Spock.  
\- « L'arbre blanc qu'on voient là-bas. » D'un coup de tête Jim désigna un arbre qui devait être à un kilomètre de leur position. « Le premier arrivé gagne. »

Ils redoublèrent de vigueur pour que leurs montures accélèrent, concentré sur le chemin qu'ils leurs restaient à parcourir. Mais ce que Spock n'avait pas prévu, c'était les obstacle qu'il y avait sur le dit chemin. Il arrêta sa monture, ne sachant pas comment sauter un énorme tronc d'arbre en travers de la route tandis que Jim vola au dessus sans le moindre problème. À cet instant Spock su qu'il avait perdu, sa monture ne serais pas assez rapide pour rattraper l'avance que celle de Jim avait prit. Il contourna le tronc et rejoignit son amant au trot.

\- « J'ai gagner ! » Fanfaronna le capitaine. « Alors, tu vas me dire ce que ça veux dire ? » Fit-il sous la ponctuation des sabot aux pas de leurs montures.  
\- « Ça veux dire « mon bien aimé » ou « mon amour ». » Cracha Spock d'une voix basse détournant la tête.  
\- « Oh c'est mignon. » Ricana Jim. 

Le vulcain tourna la tête et lui lança un regard noir et froid.

\- « Roh ça vas pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, c'est pas la mort, c'est un peu comme dire « je t'aime ». » Spock plissa les yeux et voyant ça Jim lança sa monture au trot. « Ouh quel pudeur Spock, après tout ce que je t'ai déjà fait tu en as encore devant moi ? » Lança t-il avec plein de sous entendu graveleux.

Spock trotta un peu plus rapidement pour rejoindre Jim et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête avant de le dépasser d'un petit galop, droit et fier sur sa monture pour cacher sa honte d'avoir prononcer ces mots.

Jim sourit, Spock pouvait être si drôle parfois, malgré tout il restait lui même, cette fierté, cette grandeur, son coté pudique habituel, cette gêne inutile, mais aussi cette tendresse dissimulé, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la voir et elle n'était destiné qu'à lui de toute manière. 

\KS/JackB\KS/

Cette nuit, serait leur dernière dans les plaines et les bois, il ne leur restait plus grand chose à parcourir, il aurait d'ailleurs put terminer la route en quelques heures, il y avait fait atrocement chaud toute la journée et le ciel cette nuit là était d'une clarté impressionnante. Rien qu'en levant les yeux on se croyait dans l'espace, des milliards d'étoile devant eux. Cela donna encore plus envie à Jim de retourner sur l'Enterprise, son vaisseau et les aventures qu'il vivait était presque devenue une drogue pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui il profiterait de la terre souple et des bras confortable de son amant.

Après un repas léger, Spock c'était adosser à un rocher et Jim était venu posé sa tête contre sa poitrine, s'allongeant presque sur lui. Ils regardèrent les étoiles en silence, oubliant de s'endormirent alors que leur doigts se caressaient encore, avec une certaine douceur et une certaine délicatesse.

Puis le blond se retourna pour faire face à son premier officier, il sourit alors que Spock fronçait légèrement les sourcils, puis il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

\- « Je t'aime T'hy la ! »  
Dit-il doucement avant de reprendre sa position initial, Spock ne répondit pas, mais plongea son nez dans les cheveux de son amant. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève. Jim adorait se sentir connecté à Spock.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Ils rentèrent enfin dans la maison de Kirk, posant leurs bagages et savourant le confort qu'ils avaient oublié quelques jours. Alors qu'il se servait à boire, Jim fut prit d'une envie, une envie qui lui brûla les reins.

\- « Spock ? »  
\- « Oui ? »  
\- « Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « De ça. »

Il s'approcha et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Spock, glissa la langue caresser celle de Spock. Il imaginait que Spock n'aurait pas envie de plus aussi fut-il surprit quand le vulcain le plaqua contre un mur pour l'embrasser férocement. Au bout d'une minute il s'écarta.

\- « Pardon, je.. »

Kirk ne le laissa pas finir et le plaqua à son tour au mur, d'un coup la passion se réveilla dans leur corps et firent bouillonner leur entrailles. D'un commun accord ils se déshabillèrent en vitesse avant de grimper en vitesse à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre, ils avaient besoin de plus, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ils avaient besoin de satisfaire cette envie qui leur avait sautée à la gorge. Peut être était-ce du au fait qu'ils étaient rentrer, peut être que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas coucher ensemble durant quelques jours. Ils ne savaient pas, mais après tout ils s'en fichaient.

Kirk aplatit sans ménagement Spock sur le matelas et lui monta dessus saisissant ses lèvres avides tout en le caressant pressé. Il mordilla brièvement le cou du vulcain avant de descendre vers ses tétons qu'il passa rapidement. Sa langue glissa sur son ventre avant de passer avec envie sur le sexe déjà fièrement dresser de son amant qu'il suça quelques instants. Les vrilles s’accrochèrent çà sa langue s'enroulant autour. Jim joua avec elles et il sentit le brun trembler. Mais ils avaient tout les deux envie de plus aussi ne s'attarda t-il pas dessus, préférant une zone plus basse. Il enfonça un premier doigts dans l'intimité de Spock afin de le préparer à la suite, après avoir récupérer du lubrifiant de Spock, mais le vulcain essaya tant bien que mal de faire reculer cette main.

\- « Spock, si je ne te prépare pas, je ne pourrais pas te pénétrer. »  
\- « Si, prend moi juste comme ça, maintenant. »  
\- « Non, je ne veux pas te faire mal, alors laisse toi faire. »  
\- « On s'en fiche ! »  
\- « NON. »  
\- « JIM ! »

Spock recula son bassin pour échapper aux doigts de son amant, mais Jim ne se laissa pas faire et s'ensuivit alors d'une bataille entre les deux hommes Alors que Spock tentait tant bien que mal de retenir les mains de son amant et de venir frotter son bassin contre le sien, Jim essayait de se dégager et de reprendre le dessus, mais ça l'énervait plus que tout, pourquoi Spock ne voulait-il pas juste se laissé faire, se laissé préparer ? Il faisait ça pour son bien en plus, pour qu'il n'est pas mal pendant la pénétration. 

De plus en plus énervé et de rage, il se dégagea vivement des mains de Spock et lui donna une violente claque. Ce n'était pas voulu, mais ça avait au moins eu le mérite de les calmer tout les deux. Spock avait la tête tourner sur le coté, sa joue verdissant rapidement tandis que Jim écarquillait les yeux choquer par son propre geste, il reposa les mains à coté de la tête de Spock et le scruta, attendant la réaction du vulcain. C'était sur, il lui en voudrait et il se prépara intérieurement à recevoir lui aussi un coup.

\- « Spock, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, c'est partit tout seul, mais je voulais pas te faire mal. » Bredouilla t-il les yeux fermer, priant pour que Spock soit clément et lui pardonne.  
\- « Recommence. »  
Il ouvrit les yeux étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et vit le vulcain se tourner vers lui, ne semblant pas spécialement fâché, juste avec cette expression d'envie étrange.  
\- « Frappe moi Jim. » Répéta t-il en murmurant doucement, plantant ses yeux brun dans ceux azure de son amant.  
\- « Quoi ? Répondit le blond abasourdit par cette demande. »  
\- « S'il te plaît. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? T'es pas bien, j'ai pas envie de te frapper. »  
\- « Jim, frappe moi, mors moi si tu préfère ! »  
\- « Non ! » Il se redressa sur ses genoux, toujours placé entre les cuisses ouverte de son amant.  
\- « Je t'en pris. » Grogna le vulcain.  
\- « J'ai pas envie de te faire mal. Pourquoi tu ne demande une chose pareil ? » Le blond ne comprenait pas cette demande et sentait pourtant sa main trembler.  
\- « Parce que la douleur est libératrice, j'en es envie. » Expliqua t-il brusquement en se redressant un peu.

La main de son capitaine partit de façon véloce et il lui donna une seconde claque. Le vulcain retomba sur le matelas et lâcha un gémissement excité qui alla droit au sexe de son amant. Il observa le torse onduler sous la respiration haletante du vulcain, qui se tourna à nouveau vers lui, plus reconnaissant que fâcher.

\- « Tu aime quand ça fait mal ? » Demanda le blond.  
\- « Oh Jim, prend moi, prend moi maintenant. »

Ne se faisant pas prier, il saisit les hanches de Spock et l'empala violemment. Le vulcain cria de plaisir et pourtant Jim savait, pour être dans ce fourreau très étroit et brûlant, que Spock avait eu mal. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer que son amant est une tendance masochiste. Peut être que c' était juste dans l'instant, juste pour une fois.

Sous ses supplications il commença de profond et agressif va et vient. Il pouvait le sentir grâce à leur lien mental, mais Spock n'avait déjà plus mal et au contraire ressentait un puissant plaisir dans ses entrailles, son sexe frottant irrémédiablement sur sa prostate, un plaisir que lui aussi ressentait par leur connexion et il adorait plus que tout la sensation d’extrême étroitesse de l'antre chaude de Spock. 

Ses coups de reins était loin d'être doux, la plupart des gens n'aurait pas aimé, mais étrangement Spock ne semblait pas déranger par la puissance de son feu et le voir se tortiller et gémir de plaisir l'excitait. Mais étrangement ce qui l'excitait aussi c'était cette soudaine domination sauvage, en faite il avait toujours aimé posséder et ne pas se retenir et il venait de le comprendre réellement que maintenant. Il accéléra son rythme de vas et vient forçant de plus en plus les chairs de Spock à laisser passer son sexe brûlant. Spock enfonça son crâne en arrière, découvrant son cou à la vue de Jim. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, bon sang cette gorge, il avait envie de la mordre dans un accès de brutalité, il avait envie de la serrer fermement dans sa main et de privé Spock d'air pendant un temps, pour le punir de lui avoir fait ressortir cette part de sauvagerie en lui. Il n'en fit cependant rien se contentant de le prendre férocement, d'une main il saisit le sexe de son amant et commença de vigoureux mouvement d'avant en arrière, le faisant crier davantage, les tentacules étaient enrouler autour de la base du sexe de Jim, rendant ses sensations plus intense.

\- « Fait le ! » Gémit le vulcain.  
\- « Quoi ? » Le sang vert attrapa sa main et l'approcha de sa gorge.  
\- « Fait le ! » Répéta t-il essoufflé.

Le blond céda, malgré tout surpris, et enroula ses doigts autour de la gorge pale et offerte, il pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans la jugulaire de Spock, ses battements de cœur effrénés, doucement il commença à serrer et Spock se cambra progressivement. Son sexe s'humidifia davantage dans la main de Jim, preuve que ça l'excitait, et cela incita Jim à serrer davantage. Sentir qu'il avait la vie de Spock entre ses doigts, l'excitait encore plus, il le contrôlait entièrement et il adorait ça. Il se repositionna de façon à mettre plus de poids et de force dans sa poigne et il grogna de plaisir rien qu'avec ça, il pouvait sentir la glotte de Spock se déplacer difficilement alors qu'il essayait d'avaler sa salive. Ses coups de rein redoublèrent de puissance et Spock gémit.

Le blond faisait néanmoins attention à ce que le vulcain puisse quand même respirer un peu, il savait qu'il ne serrait pas encore assez fort pour le privé entièrement d'air et de toute façon se n'était pas le but. Prit néanmoins dans un excès d'excitation il renforça encore sa prise, il n'allait pas tarder à jouir et son amant non plus. Ce dernier attrapa ses poignets et les serra un peu avant de remonter le long de ses bras en une fine caresse qui lui fit comprendre qu'il y allait trop fort, il relâcha donc un peu la pression. D'un geste doux le vulcain dégagea la main de son cou et toussa légèrement.

\- « Jim. » Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Passant ses bras autour du cou du blond il le fit pencher vers lui et l'embrassa. Le capitaine répondit immédiatement et prit le contrôle du baisé, leur langue se caressait sensuellement alors que leur corps étaient au bord de la rupture. Ils jouirent ensemble dans un long râle, collé l'un à l'autre fusionnant totalement, avant de se reposer l'un sur l'autre le souffle court, la sensation de leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre étant toujours délicieuse, puis Kirk se retira et s'allongea aux cotés de son amant qui vint se blottir contre lui, savourant encore le moment fort qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.


	23. Chapter 23

Affamé, Kirk se leva en vitesse et annonça qu'il allait préparer le repas, un vrai repas, le genre de plat long à préparer mais qui vous ravissent les papilles, Spock sourit doucement lui allait plutôt faire autre chose. Il laissa le blond dévaler les escaliers plein d'énergie et vigoureux alors que lui avait envie de se prélasser encore un peu, jamais il ne se le serait permit en temps normal, mais c'était loin d'être une situation qui demandait de suivre des codes, des règles et des protocoles.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Jim s'amusait paisiblement avec les épices de son plat alors que de délicieuse effluves s'en échappait, Spock était partit prendre un bain, mais cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il y était. Jim commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Le vulcain ne prenait jamais autant de temps et puis il avait ce mauvais pressentiment depuis une quinzaine de minutes, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas comme si quelque chose allait arriver, n'y résistant pas, il délaissa la nourriture, arrêtant le feu pour que ça ne brûle pas pendant son absence et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. 

Il appela le vulcain et frappa plusieurs fois, toujours plus fortement, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il commença à sérieusement s’inquiéter, il le sentait au plus profond de ses entrailles, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit alors la porte, préférant se faire fusillé par le vulcain pour atteinte à la pudeur – bien qu'il soit amant, Spock tenait à son intimité – plutôt que de ne pas savoir ce qui pouvait bien ce passé dans cette foutu salle de bain. Lorsqu'il ne vit pas son amant dans la baignoire, il fut étonné, mais s'approcha quand même. En réalité le vulcain était bien dans la baignoire, mais sous l'eau, sa tête était plonger dans le liquide et seulement quelques petites bulles remontait à la surface.

Prit d'une peur soudaine, le blond n'hésita pas une seule seconde et plongea les deux bras dans l'eau tiède, attrapa Spock sous les aisselles et le souleva dans un effort conséquent pour le sortir de l'eau. Son inquiétude était justifié, le corps du sang vert pesait aussi lourd que celui d'un mort, et il ne semblait pas avoir réagit quand il s'était saisit de lui. Rapidement il l’étala sur le sol et voyant qu'il ne respirait pas commença un massage cardiaque, totalement affolé. Il n'eut pas à appuyé plus de deux fois sur son abdomen, que déjà Spock crachait de l'eau et toussait avant de reprendre son souffle, il dodelina de la tête.

\- « Spock ? SPOCK ! Ça va ? » S'inquiéta le blond content de voir que le vulcain ne s'était pas noyé.  
\- « Jim ? » Répondit-il.  
\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu tes évanouit ? » Jim essayait tant bien que mal de redresser les épaules de Spock, mais lui ne faisait aucun effort et semblait davantage apprécier le sol.  
\- « Dormir.. » murmura t-il.  
\- « Quoi tu tes endormit ? Tu te fiche de moi ? » T'as faillit te noyé parce que tu tes endormit ? » Grogna le blond énervé, plus par la peur que par une réel colère.

Voyant que le sang vert ne répondait pas, s'écroulant mollement sur le sol, Jim saisit plusieurs serviettes et emmitoufla son amant dedans avant de le tenir dans ses bras alors qu'il essayait de le réveillé.

\- « Spock, réveille toi ! »

Le vulcain ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec des yeux endormit puis il vint presser brièvement ses lèvres un peu froide contre celle plus chaude de son T'hy'la avant de laissé sa tête retomber sur le bras du blond.

\- « Je t'aime Jim. » Murmura t-il. « Dormir, je veux dormir. »

Kirk le serra fortement contre lui, se rassurant progressivement. Il se demandait horrifié, ce qu'il ce serait passé s'il n'avait pas ouvert la porte. Bon dieu, Spock aurait pu mourir d'une façon aussi conne s'il n'avait pas eu ce pressentiment et pourtant celui-ci ne pensait qu'à dormir. Il le souleva et l’emmena jusqu'à leur chambre avant de le déposé sur le lit et de le recouvrir de couverture. Il s'assit de l'autre coté du lit et passa plusieurs heures à l'observer dormir, imaginant ce qu'il serait devenue si le vulcain était mort. 

Ça le rendait triste, il ne supporterait pas d'être séparer du brun comme ça, il le savait. Il se rongeait les ongles, angoissé. Puis son ventre gargouilla, il fit un bref sourire et se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser et accessoirement le réveillé. Mais son geste n'eut aucun résultat alors il entreprit de le réveillé d'un tas d'autre manière. Finalement après plusieurs tentatives, il arriva à lui faire ouvrir un œil, il sourit.

\- « Allez lève toi, on vas manger. » Spock attrapa la couette et la tira jusqu'à son visage, se cachant.  
\- « Laisse moi dormir. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, allez je suis sur que tu as faim. »  
\- « Hm. »  
\- « Allez lève toi pointu. »

La réaction qu'il pensait avoir avec ce surnom ne vint jamais. Alors il souleva la couette et attrapa un bras de Spock pour le tirer hors du lit. De façon laborieuse il arriva à le faire se lever, mais après trois pas dans la chambre, il le sentit s'écrouler contre lui. S'étant déjà rendormit. Il leva les yeux au ciel et retint tant bien que mal son amant avant de le faire s'aplatir sur le matelas. Bon si Spock ne voulait pas se lever, tant pis il le laisserait dormir. Il le recouvrit des couvertures et en sortant lui jeta un coup d’œil inquiet.

Il mangea et passa le reste de la journée seul, puis quand vint enfin l'heure de se coucher, il fut encore surprit de voir son partenaire dormir. Il se blottit néanmoins à ses cotés et s'endormit aussi.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemains matin, le sang vert était toujours dans ses bras. Il se leva donc étonner qu'il ne se soit pas levé avec ce qu'il avait déjà dormit et passa toute la mâtiné tout seul, à attendre que Spock se lève. Vers midi, voyant que son amant n'avait toujours pas montrer le bout de son nez qu'il se décida à allez le voir. Bon sang, mais il pensait que les vulcains n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil et voilà que lui venait de dormir près de 24h et ne semblait toujours pas ok pour se lever. Il le secoua sans ménagement, lui donna quelques petites claques pas très douloureuse, pensa même lui jeter de l'eau au visage, mais se ravisa. Finalement il le laissa tranquille et se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas malade. Il passa le reste de la journée à chercher des informations sur les vulcains et qu'est-ce qui pourrait provoquer leur hibernation, mais il ne trouva rien.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'il arriva à traîner Spock jusqu'à la cuisine, il semblait toujours dans les vapes perdu entre le sommeil et le réveil. Il lui présenta une assiette devant le nez et Spock toucha à peine à ce qui avait dedans.

\- « Comment tu te sens ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux que j’appelle un médecin ?  
\- « Je vais bien.  
\- « T'es sur ? Je suis inquiet Spock, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. »  
\- « Ne t’inquiète pas. » Répondit-il après presque une minute d'attente.  
\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un truc vulcain, comme le Pon Faar ? »  
\- « ... »  
\- « T'es sur que tu es pas malade ? Tu as vraiment pas l'air bien. Je devrais peut être appeler un médecin. »  
\- « Non et pas de médecin, pas besoin. » Grogna t-il.

Jim soupira et se retourna pour prendre un truc dans le frigo après avoir réussit à forcer le vulcain à avaler un morceau de gâteau, mais quand il se retourna Spock était affalé sur la table, le morceau de nourriture à peine entamer, et il dormait déjà. Jim soupira encore il essaya de le réveillé, mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux il les fermait presque aussitôt. Dépiter par l'intense fatigue de son premier officier, Jim décida de l'allonger sur le canapé, s'asseyant juste à coté de sa tête avant de le tirer à lui pour que sa cuisse lui serve d’oreiller. Il le recouvrit d'un plaide pour qu'il n'ai pas froid et réfléchit intensément tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas chez Spock, dormir autant n'était pas normal, il semblait complètement dans les vapes. Devait-il appeler un médecin ? Pour tomber sur un humain incompétent ? Non il fallait quelqu'un qui connaisse les vulcains. Bones ? Non, il faudrait un vulcain même, ce serait plus simple. Puis il eut une idée.  
Deux heures plus tard et le voilà qui était en communication avec Vulcain 2.

\- « Bonjour Spock, désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide. » Fit-il en souriant à son interlocuteur qui lui affichait un visage impassible.  
\- « Bonjour Jim, à propos de quoi ? Si c'est une question sur ce que j'ai pu vivre sur l'Enterprise, je ne vous répondrais pas. »  
\- « Non, non, c'est plutôt parce que vous êtes vulcain que je vous demande ça. Mais comme les autres vulcains sont plus retissant à confier leur petit secret je me suis dit que se serait plus facile de vous demander directement plutôt que de faite des ronds de jambes avec les autres pour qu'ils crachent le morceau, vous êtes plus ouvert. »  
« -Oh, c'est une question à propos des vulcains en général donc, mais pourquoi ne pas demander à votre Spock ? »  
\- « Hé bien il n'est pas vraiment en état de répondre. » Il bascula la caméra pour lui montrer son double toujours assoupit sur sa cuisse. « En faite ça fait quasiment deux jours qu'il dors non stop. J'ai d'abord pensé à une maladie, mais je n'en connais aucune qui à cet effet là et Spock m'as dit qu'il n'était pas malade, mais il ne cesse néanmoins de dormir et ça m’inquiète un peu, il ne me semble pas avoir entendu un jour que les vulcains hibernait. » Spock Prime ricana brièvement.  
\- « Non, on hiberne pas, et je pense comprendre ce que c'est, ne vous en faite pas ce n'est pas une maladie. »  
\- « Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
\- « Spock et vous, vous êtes des T'hy'la, quand le lien se construit, il se fait progressivement entre les deux personnes, mais lorsqu'il grandit trop vite et bien il faut un temps pour comment dire, s'adapter. À mon avis votre Spock est dans cette phase d'adaptation. Ça arrive de temps en temps aux vulcains, mais ça reste assez rare malgré tout. »  
\- « Mais alors pourquoi moi je n'ai pas sommeil ? Ça devrait être des deux cotés. »  
\- « Vous êtes un humain, c'est votre Spock qui à mit en place ce lien, entre deux vulcains, ça se fait en même temps, mais pas entre un humain et un vulcain, car les humains n'ont pas nos capacité psychique, il doit donc s'adapter au lien tout seul, pour vous deux, alors que dans le cas de deux vulcains, la tache est partager ils ne ressentent donc pas autant de fatigue. Mais le faire tout seul est plus éreintant, voilà pourquoi il à besoin de dormir. »  
\- « J'ai du mal à comprendre. »  
\- « Le lien de T'hy'la fonctionne par stade. On acquièrent pas la totalité du lien d'un coup, ça serait gênant. Il grandit donc en fonction de ce que les deux partenaires peuvent partager. Par exemple des pensées. Le lien passe un niveau et les deux partenaires peuvent alors mettre en place de façon permanente cette capacité, ici pour l'exemple, le partage de pensées. Ce qui est en train de ce passer pour vous deux, c'est que vous avez passé trop de niveaux d'un coup, il faut donc du temps pour les mettre en place, c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire. Vous devriez d'ailleurs déjà ressentir quelques nouvelles choses. »  
\- « Oh oui je vois, et du coup, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »  
\- « Laissez le juste dormir, ça ne devrait pas continuer encore longtemps, ne vous en faite pas, mais si possible essayez d'être à ses cotés quand il se réveillera. »  
\- « Pourquoi ?  
\- « Pour éviter qu'il sente un manque. »  
Jim le remercia et la communication coupa. Il monta rapidement les escaliers Spock dans les bras et une fois coucher il se blotti contre le vulcain. Il le regarda un bon moment avant de finalement s'endormir.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Jim ouvrit les yeux et au même moment Spock fit de même. Ils se regardèrent un moment et le blond sentit quelques choses de différent, mais il ne sut pas dire quoi. Spock se rapprocha de lui et vint se blottir contre lui, embrassant subtilement son torse. Puis il roula sur le coté et sortit du lit. Incitant Jim à le suivre. Lorsque Spock atterrit sur le parquet froid, Jim ressentit une fraîcheur dans ses pieds, mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Il suivit le vulcain, content de le revoir debout et en forme. Ça y ait son « truc » était terminer et il était de nouveau là.

Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement, mais Jim fut surprit en voyant le vulcain se brûler la lèvre avec son thé beaucoup trop chaud, de ressentir la même sensation de brûlure sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il les caressa brièvement semblant comprendre quelque chose puis il leva les yeux vers son amant qui le fixait déjà.

\- « Spock ? » Demanda t-il en une question muette.  
« Je pense que tu as déjà comprit. » Dit-il en pensée.  
\- « C'est tellement clair, c'est tellement distinct, fluide et.. »  
« Hum hum »

Jim pouvait sentir l'esprit de Spock auprès du sien de façon tellement distinct, c'était comme être à coté de lui mais en tellement plus proche, et il réalisait progressivement qu'il partageait tout, enfin presque tout. Jim sentit d'un coup qu'il n'avait plus d'intimité dans son esprit et ça le dérangeait grandement.

\- « Ok.. » railla Jim. « Attend ça veux dire que ça vas être tout le temps comme ça ? »  
\- « Oui. »   
\- « Tu te fiche de moi ? » Spock releva un sourcil.  
« Ne sois pas en colère, ni inquiet. Reste tranquille, c'est normal. »  
« Je ne suis pas en colère ! » Grogna le blond de façon abrupte, son cris mental se répercutant violent dans l'esprit de Spock, qui fronça les sourcils.  
« Doucement Jim ! Tu es agressif là, ça fait mal. »  
\- « C'est trop, arrête ça »

Jim se sentait soudainement submerger par cette annonce, ce n'était plus une fusion mental ponctuel c'était une fusion mental constante. Il avait l'impression d'être assaillit par le vulcain.

« Si tu te sens assaillit par moi qui contrôle mes émotions, imagine ce que moi je vis alors que tu ne les contrôles pas et t'excite. »  
« tu n'as qu'à couper ça. »  
« Je ne peux pas, je ne décide pas. »  
« Tu veux dire qu'on vas vivre ça toute le temps ? Sans interruption ? » Spock se contenta d'hausser les épaules signifiant qu'il ne savait pas. 

« C'est la première fois pour moi aussi, je peux pas te répondre précisément, c'est différent pour tout le monde. » Jim paniqua davantage.  
« Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu vas TOUT ressentir de se que je ressent et réciproquement ? » Spock haussa à nouveau les épaules.  
« Je ne sais pas. »  
« Attend attend, mais moi je ne veux pas d'un truc comme ça. Vas t'en de mon esprit. » Spock fronça les sourcils et fit une grimace.  
« Ne dit pas ça s'il te plaît, c'est douloureux quand tu me rejette comme ça. »  
« Si, je le dit, je ne suis pas près pour ça. Vas t'en Spock, vas t'en, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, libère moi. »  
« Jim calme toi, c'est l'évolution normal du lien de T'hy la tu vas t'y habituer. »  
« Non, Non, Non ! » Le blond tenta de repousser l'esprit de Spock, en vain, ils étaient lié définitivement.

Spock se sentait mal, il se sentait rejeté, ça lui faisait mal, le lien était encore sensible et il se sentait tiraillé par le refus de Kirk, pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses, c'était comme ça. Agacé finalement il s'énerva. 

« STOP ! »

Kirk se prit la tête entre les mains sous la douleur de l'énervement de Spock, ça avait été violent pour lui. Il sentit une pointe au cœur, mais ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Spock posa sa tasse et passa de l'autre coté du comptoirs avant de s’accroupir devant son T'hy'la posant ses mains sur ses cuisses puis relevant la tête Jim le surplombant largement sur son haut tabouret.

\- « Tu vas t'y habituer.. »  
\- « Non ! » Grogna Kirk désormais largement énerver.  
\- « Jim, c'est comme ça, le lien de T'hy'la entraîne une sorte de fusion entre les deux partenaires pour qu'ils se comprennent de façon total, qu'ils soient lié davantage, pour qu'il n'y est plus de secret. Je ne peux rien faire, c'est comme ça. On ressent les émotions et les pensées de façon beaucoup plus distincte et les sensations physique de l'autre désormais. »  
\- « Je ne veux pas c'est trop. » s'excita t-il en bougeant les bras et la tête dans tout les sens.

Le cœur de Jim se tordit dans sa poitrine de façon douloureuse, il tourna la tête vers le vulcain et compris que c'était lui qui ressentait ça. Il savait que Spock ressentait des choses, mais c'était une chose bien différente de le savoir et de l'expérimenter de façon aussi distinct, de le ressentir en même temps que lui et pourtant le visage de Spock restait muet. Ça avait quelque chose d’intime qu'il avait du mal à saisir, mais quand bien même il avait mal. Il l'avait blessé, profondément blessé, il sentait, cette pointe au cœur, cette espérance poignarder, son cœur se tordant, saignant. Spock se leva et retourna dans la cuisine, ouvrit un tiroir et attrapa un couteau.

« Très bien, si tu veux vraiment brisé le lien, il y à un moyen, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu as sûrement oublié. » Il s'approcha de lui et lui mit le couteau dans la main. « Tue moi. »  
\- « Quoi ? »  
« Le lien que l'on partage n'est pas destructible, la seul chose qui l’arrête, c'est la mort. Alors vas y tue moi. Après tout je n'ai pas à t'imposer ça. »

Le visage de Jim se décomposa, il ressentit une profonde tristesse, et ses entrailles douloureuse l'aurait fait plier en deux, il avait envie de pleurer et il avait peur et le pire c'est qu'il su que ça ne venait pas de lui. Alors qu'il tenait le couteau la main tremblante il vit Spock lever la tête pour présenté sa gorge d'un geste confiant, mais il sentit la peur augmenter dans son corps, mêler à de la peine. Kirk lâcha l'arme qui retomba mollement sur le sol, il attira le sang vert jusqu'à lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Spock se redressa un peu et approfondit le baisé, puis le blond le brisa et attira le brun jusqu'à lui pour l'enlacer fermement, durement comme s'il s'accrochait à lui, Spock fit de même.

\- « Ne me redis plus jamais un truc pareil Spock, plus jamais. Tu m'entend ? PLUS JAMAIS » Sur la fin il hurla, bouleverser par la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Une colère sourde le traversa et avant même que le vulcain n'ai put répondre il lui envoya une droite. Il sentit brièvement l'impact sur sa propre joue. Spock baissa la tête sous le coup, mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps car déjà le blond l'attrapait déjà par le col de son vêtement pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Spock n'avait pas broncher sur le coup, il avait put sentir en lui tout le sentiment d'horreur qui avait traversé Jim. Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à pleurer, à pleurer à la place de son T'hy'la, libérant la peur et la peine qu'il ressentait, mais il pleurait aussi pour lui, pour la peur sourde, l'horreur qu'il ressentait à imaginer la mort de son amant. C'était étrange de pleurer pour soulager quelqu'un d'autre et de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, c'était puissant, c'était nouveau, c'était bouleversant.

« Ne me redit plus jamais un truc pareil Spock. »  
« Mais tu ne veux pas.. »  
« Je vais mis habituer, mais ne pense pas une seule seconde mettre fin à tes jours, jamais, tu m'entend jamais, jamais, J.A.M.A.I.S ! »

La gène d'être lié si étroitement n'était rien contre l'horreur de perdre son partenaire pour Jim.

Ce dernier sentit le vulcain le soulever et le plaquer contre le rebord du comptoirs avant de sentir ses lèvres être reprise et les mains de son amant glissé sous son jogging. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, et il se laissa faire gentiment. Spock le pénétra d'un doigt, mais il ne sentit rien, la force de leurs émotions effaçaient la douleurs qu'il aurait du normalement ressentir. Il sentit un second doigts pénétrer ses chairs pour les détendre et assez rapidement son jogging fut à ses chevilles. Il sentit le sexe brûlant de Spock entre ses fesses, glissé avec douceur sur cette zone sensible déposant en même temps le lubrifiant naturel sur sa peau. Jim frémit.  
Il en avait cruellement envie, il avait envie d'être réconforter dans les bras du sang vert, de le sentir bien vivant en lui, dans sa chaleur.

Spock le pénétra doucement, mais ne s’arrêta qu'une fois qu'il fut entièrement dedans. Jim en était presque choquer, le sexe de Spock avait glissé en lui sans la moindre difficulté, s'enfonçant dans ses chairs, les écartant de façon indécente. Jim se contracta à cette idée, brusquement excité à cette pensé. Avoir Spock en lui avait quelque chose de grisant.

Les vrilles s'enroulèrent autour du sexe de Kirk et vibrèrent comme à leur habitude, pressant le membre, le caressant doucement. Spock brisa le baisé et posa son front contre celui du blond qui c'était arrêter de sangloter et il commença à se retirer, caressant son amant de l'intérieur avant de se renfoncer en lui d'un coup sec. 

Jim poussa un gémissement indécent. Spock savait totalement dans quel angle taper pour lui faire voir des étoiles. Dans ses bras il se donnait totalement. Le vulcain continua et le blond finit par couiner, un spasme traversant ses jambes sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il en voulait plus, même s'il en avait déjà trop.

Spock observait l'expression de plaisir que prenait progressivement le visage de Kirk et de ses gémissements qui ravissait ses oreilles. Il se sentait mieux, il se sentait bien et il adorait voir le corps de son amant répondre à chacune de ses stimulations. Il embrassa doucement son cou, chatouillant le blond en le titillant dans cette partie si sensible.  
\- « Spock, Spock. » Murmura t-il.

Le vulcain glissa sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genoux. Jim le gardant toujours en lui. Il lui vola encore ses lèvres tout en ramenant son bassin contre le sien maintenant la hanche du blond avec une poigne ferme, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau de l'humain qui se laissait progressivement emporter par sa nouvelle tornade.

Spock attrapa les poignets de Kirk et les bloqua contre la porte du placard. Il donna quelque coup de bassin s'enfonçant autant qu'il pouvait dans les chairs tendres, chaude et humide. Accélérant progressivement la cadence jusqu'à donner des coups secs mais langoureux.

À force Kirk n'arrivait plus à suivre le mouvement, il était complètement dépassé par la fougue de son amant. Mais se sentit frustré quand celui-ci se retira. Les doigts joueurs le pénétrèrent à nouveau profondément jusqu'à atteindre la prostate que Spock fit rouler entre ses doigts. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jim pour qu'il jouisse dans un cri, mais les vrilles serrer fermement autour de son membre l’empêchèrent de se libérer. Il souffla doucement pour tenter de faire face à cette pression qu'il avait en lui et que Spock ne voulait pas qu'il libère. Mais déjà ce dernier était encore en train de se frotter contre lui.

Le bas ventre du blond brûlât, ça lui faisait un peu mal, son anneau de chair était désormais très sensible, même pour les caresses de Spock, mais il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Spock aimait cette rapidité, cette douleur quand il lui demandait de le pénétrer sans préparation, la fougue, l'impatience, se sentir dominer, c'était grisant.

Il se détendit un maximum, de toute façon tout se qu'il pouvait faire c'était se laisser encore couler dans les bras chaud de son amant et le laisser lui montrer son amour comme il en avait envie et le laisser prendre absolument tout ce dont il avait envie. Il donnerait tout, son corps, son âme, son amour et ça ne serait encore pas assez, il lui offrirait n'importe quoi, même sa propre vie. 

Le sang vert l'embrassa et il répondit à ses baisés fiévreux il se laissait envahir par la lave du vulcain qu'il aimait tant, son esprit pouvait bien brûler sous l'impatience du vulcain, il n'en avait rien à faire. Spock pouvait bien, s'il le voulait, le détruire de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur ça lui irait.

Jim finit par en vouloir davantage, Il en voulait encore, aussi donna t-il un coup de bassin dans le but de provoquer son amant. Ce dernier répondit bien vite en se positionnant devant l'anneau de chair frémissant d'impatience à le recevoir. Il s'enfonça d'un seul coup, et Jim cria, décidant finalement de s'accrocher au épaule de son amant, serrant ses cuisses et ses mollets autour de lui. C'était fort, c'était toujours fort. 

Dans leurs position actuelle, ils auraient put rentrer dans un œuf tant ils étaient serré l'un contre l'autre. Spock recommença de langoureux vas et viens qui se transformèrent bien vite en des coups de butoir plus rapide, leur hanches se mouvaient d'une telle façon qu'on aurait dit une danse. Une danse fiévreuse et intense.

Jim se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort, son sang tapait dans ses tempes alors que ses cellules se gorgeait de plaisir. Son corps se laissait totalement porter par le courant, se contractant régulièrement en plusieurs spasme en réponse au plaisir. Ses pieds et ses orteils se contractaient de plus en plus alors que la jouissance l'amenait au bord de la rupture une seconde fois. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était en train d'enfoncer son talon dans le dos de son premier officier, mais a vrai dire ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire.

Rapidement, aussi rapidement que leur envie s'était allumée, ils éjaculèrent, Jim écrasa sa tête contre le placard, montrant sa gorge palpitante alors qu'un puissant frisson le parcourait, Spock appuya son front contre le torse désormais bien chaud de son amant alors qu'il déversait son feu en lui. 

Sans même se retirer, Spock se leva, portant son amant grâce à un bras dans son dos et un sur ses hanches.

\- « Spock, lâche moi. »  
\- « Non, j'en veux encore. »

Sous ses mots, il reprit ses vas et vient, laissant son amant s'accrocher à sa nuque alors que ses mains glissaient vers ses fesses pour un meilleurs maintient ainsi que plus de facilité dans ses mouvements. À chaque coup de reins, ils gémissaient de concert, alors que le sexe imposant du vulcain pilonnait son fourreau, glissant parfaitement bien, frappant sans cesse les points sensibles et torturant de plaisir le malheureux blond.  
\- « Aaah Spock ! »  
D'une main, le vulcain dégagea tout ce qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail, absolument tout, avant d'allonger Jim dessus. Il s'en fichait des pots qu'il venait de casser et des objets sur le sol, il n'y avait qu'une chose logique à faire qu'une chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Baisé Kirk jusqu'à satiété. Il l'avait rejeter, ça lui avait fait du mal et maintenant il avait besoin de le sentir en entier, jusqu'au bout. 

Pour cela il donna un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres qui fit hoqueter son amant. Jim n'en pouvait plus, c'était si bon, il se cambra sous le plaisir et écarta davantage ses cuisses pour laisser le champ libre à son amant. Leur esprits résonnaient ensemble, se caressant aussi doucement et avec autant de violence que leur corps. 

Jim sentit deux bras se serrer autour de sa taille et le front de son amant qui se déposait sur son ventre alors que les coups de reins devenait plus profond encore et bien meilleurs. Une langue brûlante récupéra la semence qu'il avait libérer plus tôt et rien que pour l'idée, le blond eu une décharge supplémentaire de plaisir dans son pubis. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux noir, les emmêlant irrémédiablement, il était toujours sidérer de voir à quel point son corps pouvait s'ouvrir à son amant, mais après tout il était près à tout donner. Il pouvait sentir le membre s'enfoncer en lui, le gland et sa couronne si particulière masser ses chaires et les rendre si sensible qu'un rien suffisait à donner du plaisir. 

Ce même gland s’acharnait sur sa prostate ne lui laissant quasiment pas le temps de « souffler » entre deux assauts. Cuisses et bassins s'entrechoquaient, la chaleur et la sueur qui se dégageaient de leur corps. Ce n'était jamais assez, ils n'en avaient jamais assez l'un de l'autre. Ils voulaient se sentir encore davantage.

Le vulcain changea encore de position, cette fois-ci, Jim se retrouva à quatre pattes, il eu à peine le temps d'écarter les cuisses, que le feu revenait en lui. Il cria de plaisir, bon sang, il adorait ça, il adorait dominer comme il adorait être dominer de cette façon. Il adorait être obliger de crier, de couiner parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

\- « Tu es à moi Jim » Grogna Spock le souffle cour.

Jim frémit sous ces mots, les mouvements qui était devenue plus doux et profond sur le plan de travail était désormais rapide et sec, d'une tel vélocité que Kirk se mit presque à avoir mal au niveau des cuisses et des fesses malmener par les coups de butoir. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu arrêter. Au contraire ses cuisses s'écartaient toujours plus, ses fesses se tendait toujours plus vers cette épée qui le foudroyait de l'intérieur, il la voulait encore et encore et heureusement Spock ne semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. 

Était-ce parce que Spock avait dormit pendant près de deux jours, était-ce parce qu'ils étaient aller jusqu'à suggérer la mort de l'un d'eux ? Jim n'en savait rien, mais tout ses doutes s'envolaient à présent, il avait eu peur, peur de cette inconnue et maintenant il la chérissait autant qu'il pouvait tant c'était en faite doux et intime et fort. Il se sentait connecté à Spock. Et c'était bon.

Ils se sentaient arriver au bord, ils avaient besoin de se libérer. D'une poigne ferme, le sang vert, attrapa la chevelure blonde de son amant et le tira un peu en arrière avant de le maintenir avec son bras sur le haut de la poitrine, il se colla à lui, son autre main se dirigea vers son sexe qu'il caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il pulse dans sa main. Spock couina tandis que son corps tremblait et qu'il envoyait en son amant, sa chaude semence. Jim gémit, il aimait la sentir couler en lui, il avait l'impression ne recevoir dans ses propres cellules l'ADN de Spock et ainsi de fusionner physiquement avec lui, même si en réalité, ce n'était pas le cas.

Le vulcain se retira un peu après, le sexe recouvert d'un peu de sang avant d'attraper son capitaine et de déposer sur le canapé pour qu'il se repose un peu et se remette de ses émotions. Il s'installa de l'autre coté du canapé, se reposant un peu plus aussi.

\- « Je t'aime Spock. » Souffla Jim. « Je t'aime. »

Le vulcain en seul réponse enfonça son crâne dans le creux de son cou et tenta de récupérer un rythme respiratoire normal. Le blond vint caresser la tête brune et le corps du sang vert se détendit un peu. Ils sentaient leurs cœur battre la chamade dans leur poitrine. Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement et s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre une petite heure, partageant leur rêve.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Finalement deux jours plus tard et ce fut la fin de leur vacances, Jim était à la fois content de retourner sur l'Enterprise, mais aussi triste de quitter cette intimité qu'il avait avec Spock car bien évidement ce ne serait pas pareil sur le vaisseau, ils leur fraudaient être plus discret. Ils avaient préparer leur sac la veille et charger la voiture afin de profiter de leur mâtiné et après quelques tendresses ils s'étaient enfin décider à partir. 

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Jim tomba à genoux sur le parquet en se tenant la poitrine. Spock lâcha immédiatement les sacs qu'il tenait pour s'accroupir à coté de lui.

\- « Ça ne vas pas ? »  
\- « Non j'ai une drôle de sensation au niveau du cœur. »  
Spock se releva vivement et attrapa le téléphone le plus proche, c'était peut être une crise cardiaque. Mais le blond l’arrêta.   
\- « Non attend. Je crois savoir. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Spock près à appuyer sur le numéro des urgences.  
\- « Attend un instant. » Se tenant toujours les cotes du coté gauche il réalisait progressivement la sensation.  
\- « Jim ! » Le pressa Spock inquiet.  
\- « Je sens ton cœur en moi. » Spock reposa le téléphone.  
\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « Tes battements de cœur, je les sens, comme si j'avais ton cœur à l'intérieur de moi, tu peux toucher, on les sens physiquement. » Spock fronça les sourcils. Jim arrivait à sentir son cœur ? Ok il arrivait que parfois ils entendent leur cœur, il le ressente, mais c'était toujours au travers du lien, jamais de façon aussi physique.  
\- « Où ça, où tu le sens ? »  
\- « Je le sens là. » Il tapota son flanc du coté gauche, là où se trouvait le cœur des vulcains. « Viens toucher si tu veux. » 

Le vulcain s'approcha et posa sa main à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué et en effet il sentait quelque chose battre, il toucha son propre cœur et vit que c'était exactement au même rythme et à la même puissance.

\- « C'est étrange, ça m'as surprit. » Jim se mit à rire. 

Spock resta silencieux à le regarder, oui c'était étrange et oui ça l'avait aussi surprit. Il l'aida à se relever. C'était étonnant que Kirk est réussit à sentit les battements de son cœurs, déjà qu'entre vulcains c'était peu courant, alors entre un humain et un vulcain ça l'était encore plus. Car pour ce qui concernait le partage des sensations physique, tout ce qui touchait à la colonne vertébrale ou au cœur, s'avérait plus que rare.

\-  Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. On y vas ? »  
Le vulcain acquiesça et sortit à la suite de son amant.


	24. Chapter 24

Kirk arriva tout pimpant dans les locaux de Starfleet, au quartier général plus précisément. Spock et lui s'était quitté afin d'effectuer les dernières taches avant leur retour sur l'Enterprise. Le vulcain allait avant tout s'occuper de l'équipage, les réaffectations, les nouveaux officier fraîchement sortit de l'académie, toujours prés à se perdre car déconcentrés par l'excitation de leur première mission. De plus l'Enterprise étant réputé, y être affecté dés la sortie de l'académie rendait certaine recrues très bête dans les premiers jours. 

Il allait aussi vérifier que tout les services fonctionnaient afin que le vaisseau puisse partir dés que tout le monde serait à bord, et vérifier une dernière fois derrière les officiers supérieur et chef de service que tout le matériel était à bord. Un travail long et fastidieux en somme.

Jim quant à lui avait été convoqué par l'Amiral en chef de Starfleet, un certain Martin Nox, pour une réunion. Il entra dans le bureau où attendait d'autre amiraux ainsi que l'Ambassadeur Sarek. Il les salua tous, mais rapidement Nox rentra dans le vif du sujet.

\- « La nouvelle arme qu'à acquit l'Enterprise à suscité beaucoup de méfiance aux seins des autres planètes de la fédération, même les Klingons on reçu des informations à son sujet et sont bien plus méfiant. Autant dire qu'à présent vous risquez de faire un peu peur. »  
\- « Je dois avouer que c'est une arme relativement puissante, mais nous n'avons fait que la tester. »  
\- « C'est vrai, néanmoins on ne peut pas laisser cette arme en utilisation libre comme les plateformes de phasers ou les torpilles, Il y aura désormais des protocoles et des règles à sont utilisation. Vous ne pourrez utiliser cette arme seulement si le vaisseaux est en code gris ou noir et votre vaisseaux ne transportera pas plus de quoi lancer deux rafales. »  
\- « Bien, j'en informerais l'équipage. »  
\- « Nous devons aussi vous informer d'autre chose Capitaine. » Fit Sarek. Kirk se tourna vers lui.  
\- « Oui, le rapport de l'enquête qui à été mené sur les vaisseaux Romulien que vous avez combattu suggère que les Romuliens se sont lancé dans une campagne d'enlèvement. »  
\- « D'enlèvement ? »  
\- « De vulcain, capitaine. Vous avez d'ailleurs contacté Starfleet il y à une semaine à ce sujet. » Poursuit Sarek.  
\- « Oui, à cause d'une page dans un journal. Pourquoi les Romuliens enlèveraient des Vulcains ? »  
\- « Nous l'ignorons, mais plusieurs disparition de vulcain on été noté à chaque endroit où sont passé ces vaisseaux, mais nous ne savons pas où ils ont été emmenés, ni pour quel motif, les vulcains que vous avez vu dans le journal font partie de ces disparut, c'est à cause d'une fuite qu'il se sont retrouver dans cet article, il y en à beaucoup plus que trois en réalité. »  
\- « Néanmoins. » Repris un autre Amiral. « Un mouvement Romuliens agressif et extrémiste c'est fait connaître. Ils reprendraient en partit les desseins de Nero et seraient particulièrement raciste envers les Vulcains. »  
\- « On peut supposer qu'ils souhaitent anéantir la race Vulcaine, mais ça justifie difficilement le fait d'enlever des membres de cette civilisation. Entrer en guerre aurait pu être plus judicieux. »  
\- « Mais après tout, les vulcains font partit la fédération et c'est une race protégé, si on l'attaque, non seulement la fédération déploiera les moyens pour protéger les vulcains, mais les autres races s'en mêleront aussi. » Répondit Kirk.  
\- « C'est vrai que s'en prendre frontalement aux vulcains n'est pas judicieux. Peut être cherche t-il un moyen détourner pour s'en prendre aux vulcains. »  
\- « Une armes spécifique contre les vulcains ? » fit le blond.  
\- « Précisément, mais ça ne reste qu'au stade des suppositions. Vous avez néanmoins pour ordre de recueillir toutes informations qui pourrait nous être utile, bien sur votre mission principal est toujours l'exploration, mais vous enquêterez en parallèle, si vous avez une piste vous avez pour ordre de la suivre en priorité. Les officiers Vulcain affecté à l'Enterprise on été transféré. On ne souhaite pas que vous soyez prit pour cible par ces Romuliens. »  
\- « Quoi ils attaquent aussi les vaisseaux ? »  
\- « Principalement les vaisseaux cargo ou de croisière, mais nous ne voulons pas courir de risque. »  
\- « Attendez Spock aussi ? Vous me retirez mon premier officier ? »  
\- « Non. » Répondit le père du dit vulcain. « Spock n'est qu'à moitié Vulcain, il est peu probable qu'il soit une cible, encore moins si tout les autres officiers vulcains de votre vaisseaux se trouve ailleurs. »  
\- « Très bien, je tacherais de mener l'enquête. »  
\- « Vous pouvez disposer, j'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de travail avec la fin des réparations de l'Enterprise. »  
\- « En effet. »

Il salua le groupe avant de sortir. Il se retint de frapper dans une porte une fois qu'il fut avancer dans le couloir, il était énervé, agacé, pas à cause des tensions entre Romulien et Vulcain, pas parce qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser les mines spatial, mais simplement parce que Sarek n'avait pas eu l'air de s'inquiéter ne serais-ce qu'une demi-seconde pour son unique fils, demi humain certes, mais fils quand même. Qu'on ne lui fasse pas dire ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, il était loin d'avoir envie qu'on lui retire Spock de son commandement, mais faire comme s'il n'avait pas d'importance, comme s'il n'était même pas un vulcain, ça le mettait en colère.  
Il du bien vite oublier l'affaire car il avait du travail qui l'attendait.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Oh Spock, comment ça vas ? »  
\- « Docteur. »  
\- « N'oubliez pas de passer à l'infirmerie, examen de routine. »  
\- « Vous devriez plutôt dire ça au Capitaine, vous savez bien que je suis toujours à l'heure pour les examens médicaux. »  
\- « Je préfère le rappeler au cas où il aurait détint sur vous. Sinon vous et Jim ça c'est bien passé ? » Spock le fixa d'un regard froid.  
\- « Ces informations ne vous concerne pas. »  
\- « Ouh je vous est vexé. »  
\- « Les vulcains ne se vexent pas. »  
\- « Mais oui bien-sur. Enfin, tant que vous ne vous faites pas de papouille sur la passerelle. » Il leva les mains pour étayer son propos.  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Je sais que Kirk à réussit à vous mettre plus ou moins dans sa poche, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir, mais je suis persuader qu'il me lâchera quelques informations. »  
\- « Docteur, je .. »  
\- « Ne vous en faites pas Spock. » Il lui donna une tape dans le dos. « Je vous fait confiance pour garder le secret et être discret, c'est plutôt pour l'impulsivité de Jim que je m’inquiète. » Spock fronça les sourcils.   
\- « Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? »  
\- « Rien, ne vous en faite pas. »  
\- « Vous garderez le secret ? »  
\- « Si je ne le fait pas, l'un de vous, et ce sera probablement vous, devra partir de L'Enterprise et je me retrouverais avec un Jim déprimé sur les bras. Vous savez à quel point il était dépité quand vous avez prit votre stupide permission sur Vulcain 2 ? Alors c'est hors de question que je l'ouvre, je n'ai pas envie de récupérer un Jim à la petite cuillère. »  
\- « Ne vous en faites pas il va très bien maintenant. »  
\- « Tant mieux, bon je dois encore allez insister auprès du centre médical de Starfleet pour avoir plus de matériel, c'est abrutie ne suivent jamais mes recommandations et revoit toujours tout à la baisse, sauf qu'après c'est moi qui doit faire des miracles pour sauver les malheureux officier que Jim aura mit dans la mouise lors d'une mission censé être parfaitement sécurisé. »  
\- « Docteur, vous devriez arrêter de monologuer, ça vous rend ridicule. »

Mccoy grimaça avant de lancer un « bâtard aux oreilles pointues » plus ou moins amical au premier officier qui partait déjà continuer son travail et qui l'ignora royalement.

Alors qu'il vérifiait les rapports des labo d’astrophysique et d'analyse, Spock, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, se sentait soudainement énervé. Il comprit que ça venait de Jim, mais n'osa pas lui demander d'explication par leur télépathie. 

Jim avait demander à ce qu'ils limitent leur connexion le temps qu'il s'y acclimate. Spock avait alors aider le blond à dresser une carapace autour de ses pensées, réduisant ainsi le partage instinctif et immédiat et permettant de constitué un filtre. Seul les pensées forte et parfois moyennement forte passaient et ce n'était pas plus mal car à vrai dire pour Spock savoir que Kirk avait envie de boire un jus d'orange et l'entendre en pensée n'avait pas grand intérêt, on un intérêt des plus limité.

Mais ça c'était au final plus une question d'écouter ou de ne pas écouter. D'ici quelques temps, peux être un ou deux ans, ces pensées futiles, ou moyennement, ne deviendrait plus qu'une musique de fond qui ne dérangerait plus même sans carapace.

Autrement Jim s'était assez rapidement habitué au partage physique, peut être aussi que les sensations s'était légèrement amoindrie au fil des jours. Leurs esprits s'était assez vite acclimatés. Quant aux émotions et sensation lié à elles, il n'y avait rien à faire. Même si Spock limitait leur impact par son contrôle.

Mais du coup ils avaient du instauré une certaine distance entre eux. Tout les deux avaient un mur dressé autour de leurs pensées, de leurs esprits, Spock contrôlait les siennes au maximum et évitait de pousser l'esprit du blond à s'ouvrir. Bien qu'il en avait cruellement envie. Il adorait cette sensation de son esprit avec celui de Jim il se sentait près à aller plus loin, pour lui aucun mur ne devrait être dresser entre eux..

..Mais Jim avait besoin de temps.

Alors il s'y pliait, autant et du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Quelques heures plus tard et paré à partir, Jim demanda un dernier rapport sur le complet fonctionnement du vaisseau et une fois qu'il eu jugé que tout allait pour le meilleurs des mondes sur son bel Enterprise enfin soigné de ses blessures, demanda à partir.

\- « Sulu, coordonnée 128 marque 7, facteur de distorsion 6, on reprend du service. »  
\- « Prêt à partir Capitaine. »  
\- « Go. »  
Une fois le vaisseau partie Jim se leva et ouvrit une communication.  
\- « Que tout les officiers supérieurs me rejoigne en salle de conférence. Sulu vous avez la passerelle pendant mon absence. »

Il sorti en trombe de la passerelle qu'il aimait tant suivit de Spock. Il fallait qu'il informe ses officiers supérieurs des nouvelles informations qu'il avait reçu. Une fois cela fait chacun retourna à son poste. Bones n'avait pas manquer de faire quelques remarque cinglante sur la situation, mais Jim savait que c'était surtout un moyen de se défendre et de se rassurer quand il était inquiet. 

La journée se passa tranquillement. Le soir toujours tourmenté par les nouvelles qu'il avait appris Kirk retourna dans ses quartiers, rejoint bien vite par son amant. 

\- « Ah Spock ! Un verre ça te dit ? »   
Il acquiesça avant de s’asseoir en face du blond.  
\- « Rien de mieux qu'un verre d'alcool pour se détendre, bon il y a d'autre truc bien mieux qu'un verre d'alcool pour se détendre, mais c'est déjà bien. » Plaisanta Jim, mais Spock ne se laissa pas duper.  
\- « Pourquoi était tu en colère tout à l'heure ? »  
\- « Quand ? »  
\- « Avant de venir sur le vaisseau. »  
\- « Ah ce n'est rien. »  
\- « Dis moi. » Insista presque froidement le vulcain. Jim releva les yeux légèrement surprit, mais sourit avant de trinquer avec Spock et de boire une gorgé d' alcool.  
\- « C'est juste cette histoire d'enlèvement de vulcains. Je n'aime pas ça, ça ne s'en pas bon. »  
\- « C'est vrai. »  
\- « Tu as du le remarquer, tu es le seul vulcain qu'il reste à bord. Suite à cette affaire Starfleet à préférer retirer les vulcains du service spatial pour ne pas les mettre en danger, mais toi tu reste en service quand même. »  
\- « C'est qu'ils ont besoin de moi alors. » Jim sourit dans son verre, un sourire légèrement déçu.  
\- « Ça c'est évident, mais s'il ne t’ont pas retirer du service actif c'est parce que tu ne devrais pas intéresser les Romuliens vu que tu es à moitié humain. »  
\- « Ça paraît logique. »  
\- « Peut être, mais c'est comme si tu ne comptais pas, même ton père ne s'est pas inquiété pour toi en m'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Ça m'as énervé. »  
\- « Tu aurais préférer que je ne monte pas à bord ? » Jim réagit vivement.  
\- « Déconne pas, je me serais de toute façon battu pour t'avoir à bord, le danger est peut être présent, mais l'Enterprise est un lieu relativement sécurisé. C'est juste voilà. »  
\- « J'ai parler un peu à mon père tout à l'heure. »  
\- « Ah oui ? »  
\- « Je voulais des renseignements sur les liens et le partage entre T'hy'la. »  
\- « Et tu as demander ça à Sarek ? »  
\- « Tu vois un autre Vulcain à qui j'aurais pu demander ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il existait des masses de livres sur le sujet et encore moins sur un lien vulcano-humain. »  
\- « Ah et alors ? »  
\- « Pas grand chose, c'est normal que le lien dorme, comme par exemple en se moment. Donc pas besoin de t’inquiéter ce n'est pas comme si le partage était du 100%. Ce n'est que sous certaine condition en faites. »  
\- « D'accord, hé, mais tu as dit à ton père pour nous deux ? »  
\- « Il le savait déjà. »  
\- « Mais c'est pas une raison, comment je vais pouvoir le regarder en face maintenant ? » Spock leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- « Et moi je n'étais pas au courant que le docteur savait pour nous. »  
\- « C'est mon meilleurs ami, tu aurais du y penser. »  
\- « J'imaginais qu'on devrais être discret. »  
\- « Il savait que j'étais attiré par toi bien avant qu'on ne soit ensemble alors ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne pouvais pas savoir que nous deux ça se concrétiserais. Et puis normalement on es censé recevoir l'accord d'un médecin avant d'avoir des relations sexuel avec un partenaire d'une race différente. »  
\- « Oui c'est vrai. Une partie d'échec ? » Proposa Spock pour ramener la conversation sur un ton plus léger.  
\- « Avec plaisir. »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Malgré l'état d'alerte constant concernant l'enlèvement de Vulcains, l'Entreprise était resté plutôt calme, poursuivant sa mission d'exploration sans rencontrer de véritable heurt. Plusieurs semaines était ainsi passer. Spock et Kirk restaient discret, un peu trop d'ailleurs au goût du capitaine. N'ayant aucune envie de se faire découvrir par le personnel du vaisseau, ils réduisaient leur contact au minimum vital si bien qu'ils ne dormaient ensemble qu'environ une fois par semaine et ne partageaient des moments de tendresse que rarement, à la vas vite au détour d'un couloir désert. 

Leur états nerveux en étaient affecté. Il faut dire que comparé aux semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ce qu'ils partageaient désormais était bien maigre. En plus de cela, le vulcain s'était un peu distancé. Le contrôle forcé qu'il devait effectuer sur leur lien était assez fatiguant et plus ils avaient de contact intime quel qu'il soit, plus Spock avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir et de lâcher les barrières qu'ils avaient former et qu'ils libéraient très doucement de façon progressive.

Pour Spock c'était comme si on lui avait mit un masque à oxygène qui lui envoyait moins d'oxygène que l'air ambiant.

Aussi ne parlait-il plus beaucoup ne s'exprimait plus beaucoup sur ce qu'il ressentait, il repoussait incessamment les contacts physiques et prétextait toujours le travail pour ne pas rejoindre Kirk le soir, même si Kirk sentait qu'il en avait plus qu'envie.

Si le blond ne sentait pas leur lien au fond de ses entrailles, il aurait put croire que rien n'avait changer comparer à avant. Mais il savait que si Spock faisait tomber les barrières alors les refaire serait plus qu'ardu, voir impossible. Car ce contrôle n'était pas naturel et le lien s’engouffrerait dans chaque faille pour reprendre sa véritable place.

Alors même si Kirk rêvait de plus, il savait qu'une fois la porte ouverte on ne là fermerait plus jamais.

\KS/JackB\KS/

L'Enterprise était actuellement dans une zone quasiment inexplorée de la galaxie, ayant souvent été laissé de coté à cause des nombreuses nébuleuses et autres nuages et phénomène spatial qui perturbaient les vaisseaux et leur rendait la tache difficile. Kirk arriva sur la passerelle et souffla bruyamment. Un mois maintenant qu'il n'avait pu toucher son amant. Qui pour préserver les barrières était presque devenue allergique à lui. 

La seule chose dont il avait envie maintenant était d'être seul avec lui pour un temps indéterminé, juste pour qu'ils se retrouvent. Chose impossible quand on est capitaine de vaisseau. Il secoua la tête et se reprit, il devait oublier Spock pour se concentrer sur son travail. L'analyse d'une énorme nébuleuse leur prenait tout leur temps et toutes leurs ressources, elle produisait beaucoup de perturbation qui empêchait au vaisseau de l'approcher de trop près, Kirk voulait éviter d'infliger encore plus des dégâts à son Enterprise. Mais il fallait un véritable doigté pour l'approcher un peu plus sans que celle-ci ne puise trop l'énergie des réacteurs, phénomènes qu'ils n'arrivaient pas du tout à expliquer pour le moment, il fallait surveiller chaque système du vaisseau constamment et autant dire que tout les esprits étaient accaparés par leur travail, malgré une équipe supplémentaire permanente sur la passerelle et dans l’ingénierie. Kirk m'était largement la main à la patte en reprenant régulièrement des postes tous plus divers les un que les autres. Cela dura deux semaines, deux semaines ou tout le monde était tendu.   
Le capitaine en eut bien vite marre.

\- « Sulu reculez l'Enterprise de 10 000 kilomètre. »  
\- « Capitaine, nous ne pourrons plus analysé cette nébuleuse si nous somme si loin. »  
\- « Merci je sais, Spock. » Cracha t-il presque. « Ça ne fonctionne pas, notre méthode actuel ne fonctionne pas, on avance pas du tout. En deux semaines on à a peine effleurer cette nébuleuse. Il faut trouver une autre solution. »

Spock se leva et s'approcha de lui. Tandis qu'une bonne partie des officiers sur la passerelle se tournaient vers lui, Mccoy qui lui aussi était présent se rapprocha du duo pour participer au débat ou au moins écouter de plus près.

\- « Vous avez une idée ? » Demanda le vulcain.  
\- « Nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans la nébuleuse car elle puise l'énergie des réacteurs, on ne peut pas contrer ça, les changements serait trop important et on ne peux pas les faire sur les réacteur de l'Enterprise. »  
« On à déjà réfléchie à ça. » Lâcha le vulcain en pensé, sans faire attention ai faites qu'il était sur la passerelle et qu'il devait parler à son capitaine à voix haute  
« Oui, mais on à pas penser à modifier une navette. » Lui répondit le blond lui aussi en pensée.  
\- « Elles sont trop fragile. »   
\- « Attendez quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est trop fragile ? » Coupa Bones.  
\- « Les navettes Bones, tu écoute ou quoi ? » Grogna le capitaine.  
\- « Comme je disais. » Repris Spock. « Elles n'ont pas un alliage assez résistant pour résister à la pression qu'aurait la nébuleuse. »  
« Alors il faut en renforcer une. » Poursuivit Jim, mais en pensée.  
\- « Ça nous prendrais trop de temps. »  
\- « Non je ne pense pas, on veux analyser cette nébuleuse, autant l'analysé de l'intérieur, on ne peut pas faire entrer l'Enterprise, une navette si, ça nous prendrais moins de temps. »

ça leur semblaient si naturel qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte que personne n'arrivait à suivre correctement la conversation, car il leur manquait toujours un bout. Que se soit à voix haute ou dans la tête leurs voix leur semblaient aussi claire et distincte.

\- « Jim, comme dit Spock les navettes sont trop fragile. » Reprit Bones.  
\- « Mccoy, comme j'ai dit, il faut en renforcer une. »  
\- « Et bien excuse moi de ne pas entendre tes pensées, je ne suis pas un putain de télépathe. »  
\- « Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » s'agaça le capitaine en se tournant vers lui.

Il sembla réalisé et il n'eut pas besoin d'un coup d'oeil vers Spock pour comprendre que lui aussi avait comprit. Ils avaient utiliser leur lien mental et ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendu compte. C'était le genre de faute professionnelle un peu embarrassante.

\- « Oui et bien tu n'as qu'à l'être. » ce défendit avec le plus de mauvaise fois du monde le capitaine.  
\- « Tu t.. »  
\- « Les risques sont beaucoup plus important, il vaut mieux conserver une méthode plus sur. » Coupa Spock qui voulait repartir sur la conversation plutôt que de s'étaler sur leur erreur.  
« Spock il faut savoir prendre des risques. »  
« Parle à voix haute Jim. » Intima le vulcain. Le malheureux blond grimaça montrant qu'il avait du mal à faire la différence entre les deux modes.  
\- « Il faut savoir prendre des risques, Spock. »

Il se sentait ridicule avec sa phrase qu'il avait mis quelques secondes de trop à sortir.

\- « C'est peu recommandé, une navette spatial, même renforcé, aurait 63,2% de probabilité de rencontrer un problème majeur, voir critique dans 26% des cas. »

Les officiers de passerelle avait actuellement le droit à une bataille entre les deux officiers supérieur et c'était toujours assez impressionnant de les voir se tenir tête, même si aujourd'hui ça semblait un peu ridicule, bien que tout le monde ne saisissait pas pourquoi, sauf peut être Uhura.

\- « Spock, de toute façon on ne peux pas savoir tant qu'on à pas essayé, formez une équipe, Scotty et Orlondo y seront d'office et rejoignez moi en salle des navettes. Sulu à vous la passerelle, surveillez la nébuleuse je veux un rapport toutes les deux heures. »

D'un pas vif le capitaine sortie de la passerelle en direction du hangars à navettes. Spock resta perplexe, mais après tout c'était une façon de faire les choses. Il réfléchie rapidement à l'équipe qui serait la plus efficace et la plus rapide pour le projet.

\KS/JackB\KS/

L'équipe formé, il ne leur fallut finalement pas plus d'une semaine pour boucler le projet, après tout Kirk et Scotty étaient à fond dedans ce qui encourageait les officiers à faire des heures supplémentaire comme eux et à dépenser toutes leur énergie au renforcement et à l'amélioration de la navette. 

D'abord ils avaient modifier les systèmes de propulsion afin que la nébuleuse ne puisse pas puiser dedans, puis ils avaient améliorer les systèmes de communication et d'analyse afin de faire leur travail correctement dedans. En même temps trois autres officiers s'occupaient à renforcer la coque de la navette et diffèrent système pour que cela ne se brise pas une fois dans la nébuleuse.

C'est épuisé, mais fier qu'ils terminèrent.  
\- « Bon allez tous vous reposer, Orlondo, Branny, on part demain matin, soyez près. »  
\- « Capitaine il serait préférable que vous laissiez votre place à quelqu'un d'autre. » Fit Spock, Kirk souffla et se pinça l’arrête du nez.  
\- « Non Spock, j'y vais que vous le vouliez ou non. »  
\- « Il n'est pas recommandé pour un capitaine de s’exposer à des dangers trop important. »  
\- « Vous allez me la sortir à chaque mission cette phrase ? » Grogna le blond, Spock fronça les sourcils.

« Je comprend ton inquiétude T'hy'la mais j'y vais quand même. » dit-il par télépathie

Kirk laissa les chose en suspens laissant les officiers aller se reposer, il sortie de la salle des navettes et se dirigea vers sa cabine suivit de près par son second.

\- « Capitaine, je ne cesse de me répéter vous prenez trop de risque pendant les missions. Vous devez reléguer davantage ! »  
\- « Reléguer, reléguer, je ne vais pas tout reléguer Spock. »  
\- « Vous n'avez pas à prendre part à des missions dangereuse. »  
\- « Pourquoi ? »

Ils étaient arriver dans les quartiers et le blond s'était retourné vivement vers le brun.

\- « Ta vie est importante pour le vaisseau, Jim. » Dés qu'ils étaient tout les deux seuls ils se tutoyaient à nouveau.  
\- « Elle est pas plus importante que celle de n'importe qui d'autre sur l'Enterprise. »  
\- « Si, tu es le capitaine, tu es l'homme le plus important à bord. »  
\- « Ah oui, et je devrais faire quoi, t'envoyer à ma place, envoyer un autre officier qui prendrait les risques à ma place, désolé je ne marche pas et tu le sais bien. »  
\- « En tant que Capitaine tu dois prendre le moins de risque. »  
\- « Non je ne suis pas d'accord, si jamais quelque chose m'arrive, si jamais je meurs, j'ai une total confiance en les officiers qui seront rester à bord, en toi. Le vaisseau marche aussi bien sans moi qu'avec moi. »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Spock, j'irais que tu le veuille ou non, tu peux me ressortir le règlement autant de fois que tu veux ça ne changera rien. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être un capitaine qui reste sur son fauteuil et qui n'affronte jamais le danger, c'est pas être capitaine ça. Et je le redis, ma vie m'as pas plus d'importance que n'importe quel enseigne ici. »  
\- « Si. »  
\- « Pour qui ? Toi ou le vaisseau ? »

Le ton était monté entre eux. Le vulcain ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kirk ne voulait pas comprendre son importance, l'importance de sa place dans le vaisseau, il ne devait pas prendre de risque inutile, bien-sur un capitaine devait faire face aux situations périlleuse, mais pas se mettre en danger pour des missions de routine un peu mouvementé. Et puis son impulsivité le dérangeait, l’empêchait de rester calme parce qu'elle rendait son blond trop imprévisible. Il ne répondit pas à la question et préféra sortir, agacé de ce comportement de gosse.

\- « Quoi tu ne vas même pas répondre à la question ? » Grogna Kirk alors que la porte s'ouvrait et se refermait le laissant finalement seul.

« Bon sang c'est pas possible » cracha t-il d'énervement. Il pesta quelque minutes contre le vulcain, avant de souffler un peu. Il se remit au travail, oubliant au mieux ses problèmes de couples en préparant la mission du lendemain.


	25. Chapter 25

\- « Spock, vous avez les commandes. »

Fit Kirk alors qu'il entrait dans la navette, avec un signe de main et un sourire doux, excité par l'aventure. Comme prévu c'était lui qui embarquait sur la navette ce matin là, il avait mal dormit la nuit dernière à cause de la petite histoire avec Spock, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper, il le ferais en rentrant d'ici quelques heures, il avait hâte. Il pouvait voir son amant acquiescé à ses dire, les mains fermement rangées dans son dos et sa posture toujours majestueuse et droite. 

Kirk se débrouillerait pour le faire siens ce soir et le faire crier sous ses coup de rein, tant pis si leur barrières glissaient un peu au passage, ils en avaient trop envie et ils en avaient trop besoin. Il voulait Spock en entier et il voulait se donner en entier. Il en prendrait le temps, quitte à reléguer au maximum. Ce soir, ils allaient se retrouver. 

Il savait que l'information dans son crâne avait filtré et il pouvait sentir l’excitation de son amant autant que sa gène de penser à un tel sujet en pleine mâtiné, alors qu'il travaillait

La porte de la navette se referma et le vulcain ainsi que l'équipe qui était rester autour sortirent de la salle pour laisser le décollage se faire. Le vulcain retourna sur la passerelle et s'installa sur le confortable fauteuil de commande avant d'aider l'équipe d'exploration dans sa mission.

La navette partie tranquillement en direction de la nébuleuse et y entra sans trop de heurt, après vérification que tout allait bien pour les principaux système et qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de problème à signaler ils purent commencer les analyses.

L'intérieur de la nébuleuse était magnifique, de superbe déclinaisons de violet parsemées de particules orange, on avait l’impression qu'un vent fort faisait tourbillonner la matière à sa guise. C'était opaque, mais très beau, lumineux, éclatant. Kirk en oublia presque la dispute qu'il avait eu avec son premier officier bien qu'il est toujours des tensions dans la poitrine et le ventre, il était d'ailleurs quasiment sur que Spock avait les même. La dispute avait été un peu simpliste mais elle avait soulever plusieurs problème d'un coup. Des fois il aimerait ne plus être capitaine, pour ne pas avoir à repousser les phases de réconciliation.

Il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de Spock, mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter de vivre.

\- « Navette à Enterprise. »  
\- « Ici Enterprise. »  
\- « Vous recevez nos données ? »  
\- « Lentement, la nébuleuse perturbe le transfère. »  
\- « D'accord. »  
Kirk coupa la communication avec le vaisseau.  
\- « Branny, regarder moi ça, c'est magnifique pas vrai ? »  
\- « Oui, c'est rare de pouvoir voir une chose pareil. »  
\- « Par contre on ne voit pas à plus de quelque kilomètres devant nous. »  
\- « On à le temps. Ne bâclons pas notre travail. »

La mission se poursuivit pendant plusieurs heures, entrecoupé par quelques rapports obligatoire, jusqu'à ce que l'équipe d'exploration rencontre quelque chose d’imprévu. 

\- « Capitaine, il semblerait qu'il y est quelque chose devant nous. »  
\- « Vous pouvez déterminer ce que c'est ? »  
\- « Non, mais c'est gros, et ça ne semble pas faire partie de la nébuleuse, il faut qu'on se rapproche si l'on veux en savoir davantage. »  
\- « Très bien, alors allons-y, voyons ce que ça peut être. »

Malgré leur analyse et leur relever ils ne comprirent de quoi il retournait que quand ils se prirent une rafale de tir.

\- « Système de propulsion hors service et système de survit défaillant. »  
\- « Reculez Orlondo. Kirk à Enterprise, il y à un autre vaisseau dans la nébuleuse, nous sommes attaqué. »

D'autre tire suivirent.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Capitaine Spock, on reçoit un message de la navette. » Fit Uhura.  
\- « Passez le. »  
\- « Kir..creerrk.. prise KRRIIRK.. autre v.. Crekiiirek »  
En entendant cela Spock se retourna vers Uhura.  
\- « C'est tout ce qu'on à, je vais essayer d'améliorer la qualité du message. »  
\- « Monsieur Sulu, rapprocher nous de la nébuleuse et cherchez la navette. » Ordonna le vulcain.

\KS/JackB\KS/

État critique à état critique, Kirk ne pouvait rien faire, ils ne pouvaient pas tirer sans enflammer les moteurs, les boucliers était bas et déjà plusieurs fissures se formait dans la coque malgré sa résistance. Les propulseurs hors service les empêchaient de fuir alors que les réserve d'air s'épuisaient, certes lentement mais sûrement. Et cet ennemie qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ne répondait à aucun appel.

Leur seul chance de survit tenait dans un message envoyé à l'Enterprise et Kirk n'était pas sur qu'il l'est reçu car un tire avait endommager les systèmes de communication au moment de l'envoie.  
Le blond farfouilla dans sa tête à la recherche d'une solution viable. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de navette de secours dans les navettes de secours ?

Une secousse les firent tomber à quatre pattes. Kirk se releva en vitesse jusqu'au console pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ce n'était plus une attaque. Le vaisseau les ramenaient sur eux avec un rayon tracteur. Ils entraient progressivement dans la gueule du loup, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Leur navette n'avait pas assez de puissance.

Kirk n'avait jamais vu le vaisseau qu'il avait désormais sous les yeux et qui de toute évidence leur était hostile. Mais il y avait un aspect du vaisseau qui lui disait quelque chose. Bones lui en avait parler une ou deux fois, mais il était loin d'être sur de ce qu'il pensait.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage à qui pourrait être leur ennemie, Kirk se précipita pour trouver des armes. Au moins les navettes étaient bien équipé, il se saisit d'un fusil à impulsion et en passa à son équipage.

Il sentait le sang cogner dans ses tempes, son cœur battait vite et il savait que Spock était en train de le sentir. Il devait sentir sa peur et son adrénaline, lui sentait l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension, une touche de colère aussi.

Mais il du balayer tout ça, il devait ce concentrer. La navette était désormais entièrement entré dans le vaisseau et leur porte de sortie se fermait. Ils attendirent, quelqu'un allait forcement ouvrir la porte de leur vaisseau, alors il le cueilleraient à ce moment là. Ils n'allaient pas rester sans se battre.

Kirk se tourna vers Orlondo et Branny et leur fit un signe de tête, leur donnant en même temps l'ordre d'être près à attaquer. Ils n'étaient que trois contre un équipage entier, dans un environnement hostile et inconnue. Mais Kirk ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, alors il n'allait pas mourir.

Ils attendirent une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant qu'enfin quelqu'un essaie de rentrer.

\- « Nous ne somme pas vos ennemies, nous ne voulons pas nous battre. Peut être peut-on trouver une entente. » Essaya Kirk.

Ça tentative de diplomatie fut vaine. La porte de la navette fut arracher, ce qui surprit le trio. Un coup de feu partie et s'abattit dans la poitrine de Branny. Kirk riposta immédiatement et arriva à envoyer son assaillant quelque mètre plus loin hors du vaisseau.

On leur jeta une grenade qui créa une épaisse fumé. Orlondo tira à l'aveugle, mais ce fut au final eux les victimes de nouveaux coups de feu.

Kirk lâcha son arme et partie dans les havres de l'inconscience. Avec cette espèce de boule au cœur venant de son amant.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock laissa tomber son rapport.

C'était pire...

Pire que le message incomplet qu'il avait reçu, pire que de sentir la peur dans sa poitrine, alors que ce n'était même pas la sienne. Le silence !

Juste le silence.

Il n'y avait plus rien, il ne sentait plus rien. L'esprit de Kirk était avec lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas mort, mais il n'y avait plus rien, comme si on avait coupé le courant.

Il cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Non, Jim ne pouvait pas être en danger, être blessé. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Maintenant il avait peur et s'était sa propre peur qui s'élevait de ses entrailles. La peur de perdre son T'hy'la. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, mais retint du mieux qu'il put ses émotions.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer. Il était le capitaine par intérim, il était sur la passerelle, et on attendait ses ordres. Il devait se forcer de laisser ses états d'âmes de coté.

\- « Monsieur Scott ! » Fit-il en appuyant sur l'intercom en espérant que sa voix ne soit pas chancelante.  
\- « Oui ? »  
\- « Il faut faire entrer l'Enterprise dans la nébuleuse. »  
\- « On ne peux pas monsieur, on à déjà réfléchie à ça, c'est impossible, on risque de rester coincer dans la nébuleuse sans aucune puissance. »  
\- « Je ne vous demande pas si c'est possible ou non monsieur Scott, je vous demande de le faire ! »  
\- « O..ok je vais essayer de vous faire ça. Pour l'instant garder l'Enterprise à une distance de sécurité minimal. » Répondit l'Irlandais.  
\- « Très bien. Sulu ! Arrêt complet. » Ordonna le vulcain. « Uhura, avez vous put améliorer la qualité du message que l'on à reçu ? »  
\- « Non, mais je l'ai réécouter plusieurs fois, je crois que j’entends des tires. »  
\- « Vous croyez ? »  
\- « J'en suis sur. »  
\- « Très bien, ils sont attaquer, Red Alert ! Tout le monde aux postes de combat. »  
\- « Commander ! »  
\- « Alors monsieur Scott. »  
\- « On peut entrer dans la nébuleuse, mais on ne peux pas rester plus d'une minute. »  
\- « Une minute c'est court. »  
\- « Je ne peux pas faire mieux, après la minute passé je ne pourrais pas empêcher la nébuleuse de puiser dans les réacteurs, ce qui vous laisse au pire trois minutes si on là laisse puiser un peu d'énergie. Après il faudra vraiment qu'on sorte sinon on est cuit. »  
\- « J'en prend note. »  
\- « Monsieur Sulu, cap sur la nébuleuse. »  
\- « à vos ordre. »

\- « Commander ! » Appela Chekov. « J'ai quelque chose sur les senseurs. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce ? Faites moi voir ! » Spock s'approcha de la console pour observer lui même. « C'est un vaisseau. »

Peut de temps après, sur l'écran principale, on vit un vaisseau inconnu sortir de la nébuleuse.

\- « Nous somme attaquer. »  
\- « Feu de tout les postes, essayer de toucher les réacteurs ! »  
\- « Il utilise un rayon de Tachyon, ça crée une brèche dans notre bouclier à bâbord. »  
\- « Remodulez les fréquences des boucliers. »  
\- « Trop tard il nous à touché. »  
\- « Rapport des dégâts ? »  
\- « Rien, mais nos moteurs sont mort. »

Le vaisseau assez petit comparé au leur avait envoyé un rayon qui avait drainer l'énergie des moteurs de l'Enterprise.

\- « Scott au rapport ! »  
\- « Monsieur Scott pourquoi on à plus les moteurs ? »  
\- « Je ne sais pas, mais il nous reste un peu de puissance encore. Je cherche une explication. »  
\- « Il nous tire toujours dessus. »  
\- « Lancez les torpilles à Photon ! »  
\- « Torpilles lancées ! »  
\- « On l'a toucher, mais il entre en vitesse de distorsion. »

Le vaisseau disparu sous leur yeux. Spock savait qu'il ne pouvait se lancer à la poursuite de leur assaillant car les moteur étaient presque à sec. Alors à contre cœur il n'ordonna pas la poursuite.

Il n'eut pas à demander les rapports, on les lui apporta directement. Apparemment le rayon avait épuisé les réacteur de matière et d'anti-matière en utilisant un procéder similaire à celui de la nébuleuse. S'ils leur restaient un peu de puissance c'était grâce à Scotty. L'ingénieur en chef avait réussit à protéger suffisamment les réacteurs quand il avait prévu d'entrer dans la nébuleuse. Malheureusement pas assez pour aller au delà de la distorsion facteur 2, 2,5 à la rigueur, pendant plusieurs jours. 

Ensuite, les relevés des analyse que les détecteurs avait eu le temps de faire avait relevés des traces humanoïde et certain matériaux utilisé pour la navette dans ce vaisseau. Après analyse des bio-signe qu'ils avaient détecté, Mccoy put en conclure qu'il y avait trois humains à bord du vaisseau. Et en observant le vaisseau il annonça qu'il était Gorn. Il était arriver vite à cette conclusion car il était l'une des rares personnes à les avoir étudier un peu au sein de la fédération.

Après tout il avait aider une Gorn à accoucher, et ça avait été sur l'un de leur vaisseau. À l'époque où il était encore avec son ex-femme qu'il accompagnait à une conférence en géologie sur Almarie III. Les Gorns était peu connue de la fédération, c'était des espèces de reptiles bipèdes, aussi intelligent qu'un humain, Bones n'avait jamais put s’empêcher de les comparer à d'affreux dinosaure ou bien de gros crocodile à forme humanoïde. Il avait été l'une des rares personnes à les approcher de près et ce qu'il pouvait en dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas commode. S'il n'avait pas réussit l'accouchement, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Maintenant son meilleurs ami était dans ce vaisseau, partit où on ne savait. Parce qu'à vrai dire on ne savait pas grand chose des Gorns, ni où était leur planète, on ne comprenais pas leur langue puisque les traducteurs universelles n'arrivait pas à faire le travail car la langue était trop différente, si bien qu'on ne pouvait avoir aucune communication avec eux, étant relativement agressif, cet espèce n'avait jamais sembler vouloir se lié d'amitié avec d'autre et jusqu'à maintenant il restait relativement discret.

Spock en tira la même conclusion.

Ainsi Kirk avait été capturé et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de se lancer immédiatement à sa poursuite. Bien-sur Kirk n'était pas le seul officier à être porter disparut, mais il ne put s’empêcher de penser qu'il aurait du plus insister pour que Kirk reste sur le vaisseau. Les chances de le retrouver était mince.

Il ordonna plusieurs chose, tout d'abord il demanda à ce qu'on note la trajectoire qu'avait prit le vaisseau et qu'on relève tout ce qui pourrait leur servir de traceur : trace de particule, radioactivité particulière, tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir un fil d’Ariane entre leur doigts. 

Il interdit à Uhura de prévenir Starfleet, il valait mieux retarder le moment où ils devraient signaler la disparition du capitaine et de deux officiers car un temps de recherche était autorisé, mais dépasser ce temps, on devait abandonner les recherches et autant dire que le temps accorder était assez cour. Avant cela il leur faudrait d'abord remettre les moteurs à plein régime et il ordonna pour ça à Scotty de ne pas prendre de pause tant qu'il ne sentirait pas leurs vibrations sous ses pieds. 

En une petite demi-heure il avait réussit à établir un plan pour les futur recherches qu'ils devraient mener. C'était désormais lui le capitaine, mais il n'avait pas envie de le rester, il sentait déjà un certain manque dans ses entrailles, Kirk était loin, trop loin de lui. Il avait envie de tout casser, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Alors il garda son calme et son sang froid. Car c'était la seule chose à faire. Mais son cœur pleurait.


	26. Chapter 26

Lorsque Jim se réveilla enfin, ce fut avec une intense douleur au crâne. Allonger sur quelque chose de froid et de dur. Il y avait d'étrange bruit autour de lui. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas pour le moment. Il se focalisa sur quelque chose de plus important. Son lien avec Spock. Il se sentait presque vide, il se sentait froid, il était loin de son amant et il se sentait seul.

« Spock ! Spock tu m'entend ? Où est-ce que tu es ? »

Pensa t-il. Ce fut vain, sa carapace minimisait ses capacités télépathique et Spock devait continuer à ignorer ses pensées pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Il n'aurait jamais du demander à limité leur contact.

\- « Où est-ce que je suis ? » Murmura t-il avec difficulté en essayant de se concentrer.

Il se focalisa sur les différents son qu'il y avait autour de lui. C'était des hurlements. Quelqu'un se faisait torturer. Il tourna la tête avec difficulté et réussit à percevoir l'un de ses officiers, Branny.

\- « Branny ! BRAnny ! JEAN ! » l'appela t-il.

Son officier semblait inconscient. Il essaya alors de se redresser mais sa poitrine était lourde et il avait du mal à respirer. Il arriva néanmoins à se redresser un peu. Mais quelque chose le repoussa sur ce qui semblait être une table en métal. Il chercha du regard ce qui l'avait repousser pour tomber sur..

.. Un crocodile ?

Non, il connaissait cette espèce, il se souvenait du vaisseau et Bones lui en avait déjà parler. Un Gorn, il était dans un vaisseau Gorn. Les hurlements s'arrêtèrent et quelque minutes plus tard une autre table métallique où reposait Orlondo arriva dans la salle où ils étaient, alors que sa table roulait en direction de la sortie. Il eut le temps de voir que son officier était amoché.

Peut-importait ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était apparemment à son tour.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Trois jours étaient passés et Scotty avait réussit à remettre les moteur en route. Le capitaine par intérim faisait travailler le vaisseau à plein régime, peu de repos et peu de pauses étaient accordées aux officiers. Tous devaient donner leur maximum et Mccoy voyait ça d'un mauvais œil. 

Il savait qu'il devait démettre de vulcain de son commandement. Après tout il était censé être émotionnellement fragilisé puisque Jim avait disparut et qu'étant son T'hy'la, Spock devait être particulièrement inquiet et abattu, enfin pour un vulcain. Mais pour le démettre de son commandement, il lui faudrait remplir un rapport complet sur le pourquoi de son instabilité et cela reviendrait à avouer à Starfleet que les deux hommes étaient ensemble ce qui était censé être interdit.

Alors il ne le ferait pas. Mais ce n'était pas la seul raison. Après tout il y avait pas mieux placer que Spock pour rechercher Kirk, car il s'y donnait à fond. Lui aussi voulait revoir son meilleurs ami, alors autant mettre toutes les chances de son coté. Mais c'était peut être aussi parce qu'il avait un peu peur du vulcain. Enfin il avait pas vraiment peur, mais le gobelin était dur, froid, sec, un capitaine qui menait sa barque à la baguette. Et selon son avis, si pour l'instant il restait calme et maître de soi il redoutait le moment où il deviendrait un véritable dictateur, l'équipage en souffrirait, s'il ne souffrait pas déjà du rythme soutenue qu'on lui faisait tenir.

Alors dans un sens il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mettre à dos Spock, il allait plutôt tenter de le glisser dans sa poche. Mieux valait marcher à ses coté et le temporiser qu'être son ennemie et se battre de front. Mccoy était comme ça, un vrai renard, sournois et rusé. Il préférait faire bouger les choses l'intérieur. Après tout il le faisait déjà bien avec Jim, il n'allait pas s’empêcher de le faire avec Spock.  
Mais il y avait un point qui l'inquiétait et Scotty était d'ailleurs de son avis : Spock n'avait pas encore prévenu Starfleet de la disparition de l'équipe d'exploration. En temps normal, le vulcain l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Il savait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Pour gagner du temps.  
Mais c'était braver une règle importante du règlement de Starfleet, et ça pouvait être dangereux. 

Il allait devoir surveiller ça de près.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Les moteurs sont près. Chekov, suivez la trajectoire supposé du vaisseau Gorn. »  
\- « Tout de suite capitaine. »

Spock croisa les jambes, installé confortablement sur la chaise de commandement. Les rapports défilait entre ses mains, mais ce n'était pas encore assez rapide. La vie de Kirk était en jeu. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que la réussite de ses recherches. Il se sentait vide et il n'arrivait pas à entrer en communication avec son amant, mais il se sentait mal. Et ça c'était mauvais signe.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk hurlait, serrait les dents puis grognait, puis hurlait à nouveau. La douleur l’empêchait de penser à quoi que se soit. C'était si atroce qu'il en avait perdu la volonté de se battre. Il avait faim, il avait soif. Il allait finir par devenir fou. Une semaine. Ça faisait une semaine, ou peut être dix jours, il ne savait plus vraiment. Il souffrait bien trop pour être sur de quoi que se soit. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui le faisait tenir. 

C'était Spock, penser à Spock, lui faisait oublier quelques instants les heures de tortures qui essuyait.

Il avait essayer de parler aux Gorns, mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Et s'il en avait reçu, ça avait été dans une langue qui lui était inconnue et que le traducteur universelle n'avait pas réussit à traduire.

Il était impuissant, faible. Ses deux membres d'équipage subissaient eux aussi des tortures, différentes des siennes certes, mais toutes aussi horrible.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Vous allez m'écoutez un jour ? »

Mccoy avait réussit à enfermer le vulcain dans son bureau.

\- « ça fait huit jours que Kirk à disparut, vous n'avez prévenue Starfleet qu'il y à deux jours ? Non mais vous pensez à quoi ? Vous épuisez l'équipage, laissez du repos aux officiers, ils passent leur temps à faire des heures sup. Et vous, vous n'avalez quasiment rien de vos journées, à l’œil nu on peut voir que vous avez perdu du poids. »  
\- « Je n'ai pas le temps, docteur. Ou plutôt nous n'avons pas le temps de prendre du repos tant qu'on aurait pas retrouver le capitaine. »  
\- « Pas le temps, pas le temps, prenez le, le temps avant de tomber sur la passerelle d’épuisement. »  
\- « Vous ne comprenez pas ! Les pistes que l'on à ne nous mène à rien de concret. »  
\- « Je sais ça ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison. »  
\- « Si ! »  
\- « Vous croyez que ça plairait à Jim ça ? Non, je sais que non, vous vous mettez dans un état pas possible, depuis quand vous n'avez pas dormit ? Je sais que vous tenez à Jim, on tiens tous à Jim, mais là vous faites n'importe quoi. »  
\- « Dans 36 heures si je n'ai pas retrouver le capitaine ou si je n'ai pas de piste solide, Starfleet me demandera d'arrêter les recherches. »  
\- « Vous le ferez ? »

Spock fut surprit par cette question.

\- « Vous seriez près à braver un ordres directe de Starfleet ? » Poursuivit Mccoy.  
\- « Jim est mon T'hy'la. » Répondit-il comme si ça justifiait n'importe qu'elle comportement.

Mccoy soupira.

\- « Soit, et vous pensez que vous allez pouvoir réussir cette mission sans manger ni dormir ? Vos jambes tremblent et vos yeux font peur. »  
\- « ça à commencer il y a deux jours, ce n'est rien. »  
\- « ça c'est votre avis pas le mien. Asseyez-vous ! »  
\- « J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester parler avec vous. »  
\- « Vous n'allez pas parler, vous allez manger. »

Mccoy se retourna et sortit de son synthétiseur un plat qu'il posa sur son bureau, puis il fit un signe de tête à Spock.

\- « Et j'ai moi aussi autre chose à faire. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie Spock. Au contraire. Arrêtez un peu de réagir au quart de tour, vous croyez que ça me donne envie de vous faire confiance et de vous suivre ? Un capitaine qui n'écoute pas et qui couine comme un gosse, qui tape du pieds parce qu'il est en colère et qui manque d’assassiner du regard quiconque le remet en question ? Reprenez vous Spock. C'est ça ce que je vous oblige à faire. »

Spock fronça les sourcils.

\- « En outre je suis charger de la bonne santé mental et physique des membres de cet équipage et jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous en faite partie. À partir de maintenant vous mangerez tout les jours avec moi, que je puisse vous surveiller et vous allez devoir allez dormir, au moins 3 heures. »  
\- « Je n'ai aucune raison de me soumettre à vos « recommandation ». »

Mccoy ricana.

\- « Et moi j'ai des points de pression. »   
\- « J'aimerais bien voir ça... »  
\- « Taisez vous et manger ! » Ordonna t-il. 

Spock c'était levé d'agacement, mais finalement il se rassit et commença à manger. Mccoy avait raison il devait se calmer. Mais bon sang, Jim était en danger, comment pouvait-il rester calme. Le médecin en chef pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il voulait qu'il mange ? Mais rien ne passait, chaque chose qu'il avalait lui faisait mal. Dormir ? Comment aurait-il pu ? Les bras de son capitaine qu'il avait déserté lui manquait désormais atrocement, il n'arrivait à dormir qu'une vingtaine de minutes tout les trois jours uniquement grâce aux vêtements de son amant imprégnés de son odeur, autrement il ne fermait pas l’œil de la nuit.

Il se força néanmoins à manger un peu puis quand il n'en put plus, quand plus rien n'arriva à passer il n'était même pas à un tiers de son repas, mais cela sembla suffire pour Mccoy qui le laissa partir.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Les pistes qu'ils avaient suivit n'avait mener à rien. Spock se retrouvait démunit, il n'y avait pas grad chose à faire. Enquêter oui, mais où ? Là était la question.

Starfleet les avaient recontacté, apparemment il ne croyait pas beaucoup en la réussite de ces recherche. Les amiraux avaient besoin de preuves pour permettre à son meilleurs vaisseau de poursuivre les recherches, malheureusement malgré les efforts de Spock et de tout l'équipage, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancer et ils ne se retrouvaient désormais qu'avec des suppositions.

Spock avait reçu l'autorisation de se nommer un premier officier et il devait reprendre les missions d'explorations. 

Pour Spock il en était hors de question.

Et pour l'équipage aussi d'ailleurs qui malgré la dureté de ce nouveau capitaine, était près à braver les ordres de Starfleet pour retrouver leur blond énergique. Aussi suivirent-ils les pistes bancale qui leur restaient à explorer, c'était tout ce qui leur restait.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Jim fut balancer dans une cellule. Ça changeait de la pièce habituelle où il était. Il arriva à se redresser à quatre pattes et put voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait cinq autre personnes dans la cellules avec lui, d'espèce qu'il ne connaissait pas forcement. Enfin il y avait une Orionne et un Rémien mais les trois autre appartenaient à une espèce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Tous avait subit des tortures, l'un d'eux était d'ailleurs défiguré et tous sans exception semblait hostile ou plutôt méfiant. N'osant ni s'approcher de lui, ni même lui parler.

Il partie s'adosser contre la grille de la cage dans laquelle il était. Et il laissa les pensées couler dans son esprit. Orlondo était mort dans les premiers jours. Et il n'avait plus vu Branny depuis cinq jours. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'il était ici. 

Il se sentait faible, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang déjà. Il avait envie que tout s'arrête. Tout les jours il rêvait que Spock arrive et le sauve, le ramène sur l'Enterprise. Tout les jours il essayait de lui parler, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Quand il se faisait torturer, pour rien en plus, il criait son nom, il l'appelait, mais ça ne marchait pas.

Il se sentait à bout.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Ses compagnons de cellules semblèrent s'habituer à lui. Et il put discuter avec eux sympathiser avec eux. Il en profita alors pour leur poser quelques questions.

\- « Pourquoi ils nous font ça ? Qu'elles sont leur motivation ? Pourquoi nous torturer ? » Demanda t-il.

C'est Saana l'Orionne qui lui répondit.  
\- « Ce sont des scientifiques. »  
\- « Alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils étudient ! » Poursuivit Sakin, le rémien dans une quinte de toux.


	27. Chapter 27

\- « Spock je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. » Grogna Mccoy peu rassuré de l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait.  
\- « Et vous avez une meilleurs idée à proposer ? »  
\- « Non, mais.. »  
\- « Alors veuillez vous taire. » Siffla le capitaine par intérim.

Après avoir épuisé leur fils d'Ariane et leur dernière pistes qui n'avait mener à rien. Spock avait décider de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Si personne au sein de Starfleet n'avait trouver la trace d'un vaisseau Gorn, alors il allait s'appuyer sur d'autre source.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement au milieux d'une ceinture d’astéroïde surnommer « Pirate Home » qui s'avérait être un coin de prédilection pour toute affaire frauduleuse et autre commerce plus ou moins illégale. Cette ceinture d’astéroïde appartenaient aux Saniens qui avait décider de la laisser devenir ce qu'elle était devenue. Ne faisant pas partie de la fédération mais n'étant pas non plus en conflit avec elle, Starfleet ne pouvait en aucun cas faire respecter les lois qui régissait habituellement le secteur. C'était le seul endroit ou les actes immoraux était autorisé dans un certain sens, une fois sortie de la zone, le respect des lois était obligatoire.

Mais ça ce n'était que de la politique. Spock avait choisit ce lieu, car s'était le seul où il était sur de trouver les informations qu'il cherchait. Habillé en simple marchant il se faufilait dans la foule accompagné de Mccoy et de deux hommes de sécurité qui devait rester les plus discret possible.

Spock n'était pas censé se trouver là, aucun membre de Starfleet respectable ne mettrait les pieds dans un tel lieu. Mais Spock s'en contre fichait.

Il pénétra dans une sorte de bar et tout le monde se retourna sur lui surprit de voir un vulcain dans les parages. Forcement il ne devait pas en voir souvent. Il les ignora allégrement et vint se poser au bars. Les activités reprirent et Mccoy s'assit à coté de lui. Peu après un Ferengie vint les voir.

Mccoy commanda un verre de synthale, pas qu'il aimait particulièrement ça, mais il fallait bien commander quelque chose. Spock lui ne prit rien.

\- « Je peux savoir ce que fait un vulcain dans le coin ? »  
\- « Je cherche des informations. » répondit Spock.  
\- « Je ne suis pas sur que vous trouviez ce que vous chercher ici, les informations qui circule ici ne vous intéresserait probablement pas. Mais peut être que vous seriez tenter pour une petite heure dans une holosuite. »  
\- « Non, nous cherchons des informations sur les Gorns. » Fit Mccoy.  
\- « Donc pas de tour dans les holosuites ? Je peux vous faire un prix, après tout on ne vois pas souvent un vulcain dans les parages. »

Spock se leva, saisit le col du Ferengie et le tira à moitié sur le bar. Il avait perdu toutes notions de patience et de retenue depuis que Jim avait disparut.

\- « Les Gorns ! » Grogna t-il.  
\- « Ok ok très bien. » Paniqua le barman.

Spock le libéra et les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers lui se retournèrent à nouveau.

\- « Très bien les Gorns, on en voit parfois dans le coin, mais actuellement il n'y à aucun vaisseau amarré. »  
\- « On cherche un vaisseau en particulier. »  
\- « Allez voir J'Gan, alors. »

Spock fixa son regard sur l'homme que lui pointait le Ferengie et s'y dirigea, Bones le suivit. Pas très rassurer devant l'homme vers qui il allait. Il n'aimait pas être ici. C'était dangereux et malfamé. À ce qu'il avait entendu, dans « Pirates Home » les assassina étaient courant et faisait partie du décors quotidien. Mccoy préférait les endroits où on ne risquait de lui enfoncer une lame. Néanmoins c'était lui qui épaulait le vulcain et celui-ci avait besoin de lui. Le sang vert s’essaya tandis qu'il restait debout à surveiller les alentours, leur chiens de garde patrouillant dans la zone en se mêlant à la masse.

\- « C'est vous J'Gan ? » Commença Spock.

L'homme releva la tête, bu une gorgée de sa boisson qui sentait le sang et reposa sa pinte avec agressivité sur la table. Le vulcain ne broncha pas une seule seconde. Le fixant avec un regard dur, une fois qu'il est terminer d'observer ce qui semblait être des « trophées » sur la jaquette de ce hors la lois cornu.

\- « Qu'est-ce que viens faire un vulcain dans le coin ? »  
\- « Je suis à la recherche d'information. »  
\- « Il y à des endroits plus recommandable pour toi mon mignon, vas donc jouer dans le bac à sable de la féd, c'est pas un endroit pour toi ici ! » Grogna t-il.  
\- « Je suis près à payer si vous me donner ce que je cherche. »  
\- « Faire affaire avec un vulcain ? Et puis quoi encore ! Maintenant dégage gamin tu gâche mon vin de sang et j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter. »  
\- « Je crois que je me suis mal fait comprendre. »

Spock se redressa en vitesse et brandi une lame acérer sous la gorge de J'Gan.

\- « Ok ok on se calme, je suis surprit, les vulcains sont trop respectable et raisonnable en général. Tout doux, tu as raison on s'est mal comprit. »  
\- « Spock, ne faites pas de connerie, on est déjà pas les bienvenue ic.. » Fit Mccoy en tirant un peu son bras en arrière.  
\- « Taisez-vous ! » Coupa le vulcain en lui jetant un regard glacial, le docteur se ravisa puis le lâcha.

Spock se rassit.

\- « Très bien que quelles informations avez vous besoin ? Mais je vous prévient, ça vas vous coûter cher. »

Le vulcain lui tendit un Pad avec la liste de tout ce qu'il pouvait fournir. J'Gan l'observa attentivement puis quand il sembla avoir fait son choix, il releva la tête.

\- « Alors ? »  
\- « Je suis à la recherche d'un vaisseau Gorn. »  
\- « Trop large comme description, oubliez gamin. »   
\- « J'ai sa signature. »  
\- « Hum je vois. Il y à une personne qui peux vous aider : Yoz, dans le secteur 10. »

Spock lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

\- « Bon et maintenant pour mon payement, 100 litres de plasma. Non négociable. Je vous avait dit que ça vous coûterais cher. »

Mccoy grimaça. 100 litres de plasma pour une information aussi minable, ce n'était plus cher payer mais de l'escroquerie. Spock se leva une nouvelle fois. Mccoy s'approcha de son oreille pour chuchoter.

\- « A ce prix là, on devrais lui demander s'il sait quelque chose à propos des enlèvements de vulcain, ou des romuliens. » Suggéra t-il.  
\- « Docteur, je doute qu'il soit prudent de lui demander ce genre d'information. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'alien, récupéra le pad et se redressa dans une position de domination.

\- « Si vous aviez accepté ma requête la première fois que je vous l'ai demander vous les aurez eut ces 100 litres de plasma. Mais vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps et en plus vous ne m'avez pas fournit d'information de premier ordre, j'estime donc que votre payement n'as pas lieu d'être. »  
\- « Qu'es.. » Commença à s'indigner J'Gan.

Il arrêta son début de tapage quand il sentit une arme pointé dans son dos par l'un des officiers de la sécurité qu'avait amener le vulcain.

\- « Je vous conseil de rester calme, où je vous tue moi même. La prochaine fois que vous traiterez avec un vulcain évitez de lui faire perdre son temps. Nous n'apprécions pas le perdre comme vous autre. »

Sous ses mots il quitta la salle suivit de ses officiers alors qu'il laissait un goût amère en travers de la gorge du hors la lois, mais il s'en contre fichait. Maintenant il devait trouver Yoz.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une femme, un peu âgée et musclé, quand il trouva enfin Yoz dans la section 11 après diverse recherche dans les bars de la section 10.

\- « Ouh me voilà devant le vulcain qui fait jaser tout le monde ici. Il parait que vous me cherchez, vous aller me menacer pour que je vous réponde ? »

Spock sentit qu'elle était différente des autres. Il décida néanmoins de rester prudent.

\- « ça dépend si vous voulez me répondre ou non. » Elle ricana.  
\- « Très bien mon gars, qu'est-ce que tu veux comme information ? Ah oui, ton vaisseau Gorns c'est ça ? »  
\- « Effectivement. »  
\- « Tu as sa signature, montre la moi. »

Mccoy lui tendit un Pad contenant l'information qu'elle analysa durant quelques minutes.

\- « Hum je vois, bon qu'est-ce que tu veux comme information sur ce vaisseau ? » Lui demanda t-elle.  
\- « Absolument tout ce que vous pouvez me dire. Et en particulier les coordonnées où je pourrais le trouver. »  
\- « Vous avez des ennuies avec les Gorns ? »  
\- « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »  
\- « Ok Ok, très bien, on se calme, simple curiosité. J'ai pas mal d'information sur ce vaisseau, mais sa vas coûter cher. »  
\- « Votre prix sera le miens. »  
\- « 1 000 ration de survit et 500 fournitures médicales ! »  
\- « Très bien ! »

Elle sembla décontenancé par cette acceptation rapide. Spock se retourna vers les deux officiers de sécurité. 

\- « Remontez sur le vaisseau et préparez la cargaison, je vous dirais quand la téléporter. »  
\- « Oui Capitaine ! »

Les deux hommes remontèrent. 

\- « Et bien on peu dire que vous êtes assez amical quand on ne vous fait pas marcher. Suivez moi, il y à beaucoup à dire et j'ai faim. »

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à un restaurant et choisit une table isolée. Elle et Mccoy commandèrent à manger, mais ce dernier ne toucha quasiment pas à l'espèce de bouillit bleuté qu'il reçu.

\- « Le vaisseau que vous cherchez est dirigé par un certain K'tr ak. C'est un vaisseau de recherche scientifique. »  
\- « De recherche scientifique, les Gorns n'ont pourtant pas l'air très « scientifique ». » Fit Mccoy.  
\- « Et pourtant ! Les Gorns sont une race guerrière, ils aiment se battre. Leur sections scientifique est très développé en particulier dans la recherche de nouvelle arme de guerre. Votre vaisseau est spécialisé dans le test sur des cobayes qu'ils enlèvent un peu partout quand ils ont l'occasion. Je suis désolé pour les membres de votre équipage qui ont été capturé. »

Elle leur parla encore longuement du vaisseau et de la culture guerrière et scientifique des Gorns. Le vulcain retint chaque mot qu'elle prononça, ces informations seraient précieuse dans l'élaboration d'une stratégie contre les Gorns.

\- « Je vous remercie de ces informations, où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver ? » Demanda le docteur.  
\- « Je ne sais pas, mais en revanche je sais qui est au courant de ces déplacements. »  
\- « Qui ? »  
\- « Un Klingon du nom de Varkas vous le trouverez à la station spatial DK-3 »  
\- « C'est dans l'espace Klingon ! » Siffla Bones.  
\- « Plutôt en bordure. » Répondit Yoz. « Varkas pourra vous renseigner sur le vaisseau Gorns, il à régulièrement travailler avec le capitaine K'tr ak. Les Gorns ne sont pas amis avec beaucoup d'espèce et garde plutôt leur distance, mais ils ont créent une alliance avec les Klingons. D'ailleurs si on veux travailler avec les Gorns et faire des affaires juteuse avec eux, on est en général obligé d'aller chercher un traducteur de chez eux sinon on ne comprend pas un traite mot de ce qu'ils disent, la plupart des traducteur universelle n'arrive pas à traduire la langue ou alors avec beaucoup de difficulté. »  
\- « Je vous remercie. » Fit Spock.  
\- « Non c'est moi qui vous remercie, les informations que je vous est donné ne valent pas la cargaison que vous aller me téléporter dans mon entrepôt. »

Mccoy ricana doucement.

\- « On ne ferais pas de bon commerçant pas vrai. »  
\- « Absolument pas. » Rigola Yoz.  
\- « Spock à monsieur Scott. »  
\- « J'écoute ! »  
\- « Veuillez téléporter la cargaison aux coordonnées que je vous est envoyé. Et préparez vous à nous remonter. »  
\- « Très bien. »

L'échange fut accomplit et Spock put retourner sur le vaisseau, l'Enterprise sortit ensuite en vitesse de cette zone « hors la lois » pour mettre le cap vers l'espace Klingon qu'ils n'atteindraient que d'ici quelques jours.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Mccoy sonna à la porte de Spock, deux plateaux à la mains, le vulcain le laissa rentrer et fronça les sourcils en voyant la nourriture.

\- « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger Docteur. »  
\- « ça je m'en contre fiche, votre organisme à besoin de nutriment, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire enfin quelque chose de logique comme de nourrir votre corps. »

Bones s'assit en face de Spock et posa les deux plateaux sur le bureau. Il ignora le léger désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Il aurait été habituel pour n'importe qu'elle autre officier, mais chez Spock ça démontrait un problème. Mais il n'était pas venue pour parler du pijama en boule dans un coin et du lit pas fait. Il avait autre chose en tête comme faire manger le sang vert qu'il incita fortement le vulcain à se saisir de sa fourchette et d'avaler quelque chose. Lui même attaqua sa ratatouille avec entrain.

\- « Bon dans six jours on arrivera à notre destination. Vous avez des idées de comment on vas passer la frontière Klingonne pour aller à cette station spatial sans provoquer une guerre ? Je vous rappel que l'on n'en à pas le droit. On vas se faire attaquer dés qu'on aura franchit un centimètre de cette foutu zone neutre. »  
\- « Il y à une route commercial qui mène jusqu'à cette station, on vas passer par cette route, cela nous rallongera le trajet d'une journée. »  
\- « Quand bien même, les Klingons ne sont pas si stupide ils vont nous repérer. »  
\- « J'ai demander à Monsieur Scott et Sulu de trouver un moyen qui nous permettrait de camoufler notre signature de distorsion et nous prendrons certaine mesure de sécurité pour montrer notre bonne fois, si l'on viens à nous attaquer, j'expliquerais que je ne viens que pour affaire. »  
\- « Et vous penser qu'ils vont croire ça ? »  
\- « Il le faudra bien. »  
\- « Et comment être sur que ce Varkas nous répondra ? »  
\- « Il le devra bien. »  
\- « En gros vous n'avez aucune stratégie. »

Spock lui lança un regard noir.

\- « Oh mais ne me regarder pas comme ça. Vous ne savez même pas vers quoi vous vous dirigez. Vous nous faites voler à l'aveugle là. Même Jim ne pars jamais autant à l'aveugle, il à toujours un plan, ou sa chance lui donne un plan directement sur place. Mais vous vous n'avez pas la chance de Jim, vous n'avez que votre logique et vous ne l'utilisez pas. Êtes vous bien sur qu'il faut aller voir ce Varkas ? »  
\- « C'est le seul moyen de retrouver Jim. » Ce défendit mollement le vulcain.  
\- « En êtes vous bien sur ? »  
\- « Que voulez vous dire ? »  
\- « Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me paraît pas très prudent votre plan. Vous inquiétez l'équipage. Personne n'est rassuré d'entrer dans la zone neutre pour aller voir un type qu'on ne connais pas et qui n'aura peut être pas les informations que l'on recherche. »  
\- « C'est la seule piste que l'on à. »  
\- « Raaah mais arrêter donc de répéter ça. Et si ça ne marche pas vous ferez quoi ? »

Spock haussa les épaules ce qui fit soupirer Bones.

\- « Non mais regarder vous, vous êtes un zombie sur patte. »  
\- « Docteur si la seule raison de votre présence est de m'insulter et de me critiquer vous pouvez partir. »   
\- « Ah enfin vous réagissez un peu. Je ne vous critique pas, je vous fait ouvrir les yeux sur vos connerie de merde. Soyez conscient que si j'ai le moindre doute sur vos capacités à commander je peux vous suspendre. Vous avez au moins prévenue Starfleet de la direction vers laquelle on se dirige ? »  
\- « Non, et vous compter me retirer mon commandement pour cela ? »

Bones serra les dents et fit une grimace.

\- « Ai-je une raison valable de le faire ? »  
\- « C'est à vous d'en juger. »  
\- « C'est à vous de me fournir la preuve que je n'ai pas à le faire. »

Spock fronça les sourcils montrant son incompréhension.

\- « Avec Jim, il pourrait vouloir attaquer Kronos que je ne protesterais que pour la forme. Je peux faire entièrement confiance à Jim. Je le surveille mais je sais qu'il prend les bonnes décision, qu'il y à mûrement réfléchie. »  
\- « Et vous pensez que je réfléchie moins que mon T'hy'la, sérieusement docteur ? Quand Jim est là c'est nous les cerveaux pensant la plupart du temps. »  
\- « C'est vrai, mais Jim sais ce qu'il fait même quand il ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. »  
\- « Ce que vous dites est illogique. »  
\- « Peut être mais je sais que vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Il souffla. « Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avant de courir quelque part sauver votre princesse, essayer d'avoir prit le meilleurs bouclier et l'épée la plus aiguisé, sachez où vous aller et comprenez les risques que cela sous entend. Et manger donc un peu, vous avez à peine toucher votre assiette. »

Spock ne protesta pas, il n'en avait pas l'énergie. Il suivit à contre cœur les recommandations de Bones, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment faim.  
Il savait que Mccoy avait raison. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il ne faisait qu'agir sans vraiment penser à toute les possibilités et tout les risques qui se présentait devant lui. Il allait au plus simple. Mais qu'il le veuille ou non il était presque incapable de faire son boulot correctement. Ses pensées n'était que pour Jim, toute la journée et toute la nuit son énergie était focaliser sur son amant. Sur la faible présence qu'il sentait et à laquelle il s'accrochait comme un forcené. Tout ce qu'il y avait à coté n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'y avait que Jim.

Il avala quelques bouchées de son plat. Ça n'avait aucun goût déjà qu'à la base la nourriture du synthétiseur n'était pas terrible, mais maintenant sans Jim c'était juste fade.

\- « Parlons un peu de vous maintenant Spock. Comme est-ce que vous gérer la disparition de Jim. » Fit Bones.

Spock allait répondre, mais il s'arrêta, quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait mal au ventre, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il reposa ses couverts et grimaça. Bones s'inquiéta rapidement.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Spock l'ignora et se leva brusquement avant de se tenir le ventre. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant avant qu'il ne se précipite dans la salle de bain pour vomir ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

Bones le suivit.

\- « Ok je crois que vous avez pas besoin de me répondre. »


	28. Chapter 28

\- « Capitaine, nous arrivons à la frontière de la zone neutre Klingonne. » Annonça Sulu avec une touche d'anxiété dans la voix.

Spock releva les yeux d'un rapport et de tarda pas à en faire de même avec son corps, s'approchant ensuite du poste de pilotage. Il abordait des cernes marquées et colorées comme on ne lui avait encore jamais vu et ses cheveux avait perdu de leur brillance naturelle devenant plus terne. Peut être que Chekov remarqua que le chandail bleu du vulcain était moins moulant qu'auparavant mais il attribua ça à une erreur éventuelle de l'ordinateur dans les mensurations du capitaine, plutôt qu'à une perte de poids.

\- « Arrêt complet monsieur Sulu. »

Il se retourna et appuya sur l'intercom.

\- « Monsieur Scott est-ce que le dispositif de camouflage est près à fonctionner ? »  
\- « D'ici une dizaine de minute, nous auront l'air sur les senseurs d'un vaisseau cargo Tellarite. Laissez moi juste le temps de régler le problème des fluctuations d'énergie. »  
\- « Lieutenant Hawk détectez vous des vaisseaux klingons dans le secteur ? Ou d'autre vaisseau cargo ? Lieutenant Uhura, avez vous repérez des communications spatial Klingonne ? » Demanda t-il.  
\- « Je ne détecte aucun vaisseau Klingon dans le secteur le plus proche. En revanche il y à deux cargo, un Orion et l'autre Breens. L'un se dirige dans la direction de Kronos et la trajectoire du vaisseau Breens semble être la même que l'on compte prendre. »  
\- « Une patrouille semble se diriger dans le secteur, elle ne passera dans le coin que d'ici une heure à peu près, autrement je détecte les communications d'un cargo Klingon, mais il n'y à aucune information à en tirer. »  
\- « Bien, lieutenant Uhura continuer de surveiller les communication Klingonne je veux savoir s'il nous on repérer ou s'il envoie d'avantage de vaisseau. Mais ne chercher pas au delà de ce que le code et les règles du commerce permette. Il en vas de même pour les senseurs, réduisez les aux normes des vaisseaux cargo »  
\- « Mais, nous pourrions en profiter pour les espionner ! » Suggéra Chekov.  
\- « Ce n'est pas ce que nous somme venu faire.. »  
\- « Oui mais toute occasion est bonne à prendre. »  
\- « Nous traversons l'espace Klingon pour faire affaire avec un Klingon en particulier, nous ne venons pas espionner, en outre si nous somme arrêter par plusieurs vaisseaux, nous pourrons leur prouver notre bonne fois en leur montrant que nous n'avons pas abuser de notre présence sur leur territoire autrement quand allant chercher des informations. »  
\- « D'.. D'accord. »  
\- « Capitaine, le dispositif est en marche, je vous rappelle que l'Enterprise ressemble toujours à l'Enterprise de l'extérieur, il suffit qu'un vaisseau regarde son écran plutôt que les détecteurs pour voir la supercherie. »  
\- « Je suis au courant Monsieur Scott. Monsieur Sulu, mettez le cap sur la base stellaire DK-3. »  
\- « à vos ordres ! »

Le japonais s'exécuta et l'Enterprise pénétra la zone neutre. La plupart des personnes à bord sentirent les battements de leur cœur accélérer quelques instants, tout le monde étaient sur ses gardes et même s'il n'y avait que l'alerte jaune de mise en place, les esprits étaient concentrés comme pour une alerte rouge. Il n'y avait que Spock qui ne bronchait pas. Pour lui le stresse de traverser la zone neutre c'était comme des vacances comparer à ce qu'il ressentait à chaque seconde en l'absence forcé de son amant.

Sulu avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'il empruntait la route commercial. Tout le monde connaissaient les risques d'une telle initiative. Tout le monde savaient les tensions qu'il y avait entre la fédération et les Klingons et personne n'ignoraient qu'ils étaient formellement interdit de traverser la zone neutre. La sanction serait la cour martial et si ce n'était pas la prison derrière c'était mettre en l'air sa carrière.

Heureusement ils n'eurent aucun ennuie, le vaisseau Breens les appela et Uhura du jouer au Tellarite, heureusement qu'elle avait déjà eut un ami de cette espèce à l'Académie, elle put ainsi donner une prestation convaincante.

Ils avaient choisit la signature de Tellarite non seulement parce que cette espèce avait réussit à avoir quelques contrats commerciaux avec les Klingons même en étant dans la fédération et que leur caractère et leur façon de parler en insultant les gens, ce qui était chez eux une politesse, refrénait souvent les autre espèces de leur parler ou du moins de leur parler très longtemps. Ainsi on les laisseraient un peu tranquille.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à cette fameuse station, cette fois-ci les chose se compliquèrent quelques peu, mais Spock réussit à convaincre le Klingon dirigeant le bâtiment de ne pas prévenir son gouvernement et de lui laisser traiter ses affaires en promettant au passage qu'il irait aussi vite qu'il pourrait avant de repartir, Scotty avait suggérer un pot de vin et Spock avait trouver que c'était une idée plus qu’intéressante pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Jim n'était plus très sur de savoir quel jour il était ou depuis combien de temps il était sur ce vaisseau Gorn. Il regardait avec un air blasé et dépité la gamelle de bouillit infecte qu'on lui donnait une fois par jour, du moins quand le garde prenait le temps de le lui donner. Il tentait d'oublier ses blessures sanglante qui ne cicatrisaient jamais et qui s'ouvraient sans cesse, il essayait d'oublier la fatigue, aussi bien mental que musculaire, il essayait d'oublier le fait que dés qu'il marchait un peu trop, c'est à dire quelques mètres, il avait envie de s'écrouler par terre, d'épuisement, parce qu'il lui manquait beaucoup trop de sang. Il essayait d'oublier les cris des autres cobayes qui hurlaient quasiment sans interruption, tous les jours, quand ce n'était pas lui qui participait à ce chant sinistre.

Il essayait d'oublier tout ça, parce que maintenant il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de cette merde. Alors il remuait l'espèce de mixture infâme qui l'avait fait vomir les premiers jours. Semblant chercher les réponses dedans comme on le fait dans une tasse à thé ou à café.

Il releva les yeux pour apercevoir Branny qui s'approchait de lui jusqu'à s'asseoir en face de lui. Il était dans un pire état que lui. Ils avaient finalement été remis ensemble en « cage » et au fils du temps le blond s'était entourer de plusieurs personne, l'Orionne et le Rémien faisait partie de son cercle le plus proche, mais il y avait régulièrement de nouvelles personnes qui étaient mis dans leur prison, certaine avec qui il avait lié certain lien.

Tous le voyaient comme le leader qu'ils leur manquaient. Et ce n'était pas faux, Jim avait l'âme d'un leader, il était né avec ce fabuleux atout, et les autres prisonniers voyaient en lui celui qui allait les sortir de cette merde.

Jim aurait put y voir un fardeau, mais au contraire, il aimait ça, car pour s'en sortir il avait besoin des autres et il n'avait jamais aimé suivre et écouter quelqu'un il préférait mener la danse, parce qu'au moins s'il ratait, il n'aurait pas le regret de ne pas avoir fait de son mieux ou d'avoir fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, les responsabilités il le prenait sans sourcillé, ce n'était pas un problème.

Alors il réfléchissait au meilleurs plan pour s'échapper de cette enfer.

\- « Capitaine.. »  
\- « ça fait combien de jours ? »  
\- « De quoi ? »   
\- « ça fait combien de jours que nous somme ici ? »  
\- « 26 jours, je viens vous voir pour vous dire qu'il y à un Xindi arboricole qui connaît un peu la langue gorns et qui est avec nous pour le plan d'évasion. »

Jim acquiesça, puis fit un signe de mains pour qu'on le laisse tranquille pour réfléchir. Branny rejoignit alors le reste du groupe. Le blond avait souvent besoin de s'isoler.

26 jours qu'il était ici, 26 jours qu'il avait laisser Spock. Quand il repensait à leur dispute soit il s'en voulait, soit il trouvait ça d'un tel ridicule qu'il se sentait encore plus mal. Spock lui manquait atrocement. C'était devenue très vite la pire torture qu'il vivait. Et parfois il bénissait les « test » que l'on faisait sur lui parce qu'il arrivait à oublier une demi seconde qu'il n'était pas dans les bras de son vulcain. Il se sentait déchirer et tout les jours, toute les heures il lui parlait, l'appelait.

Parfois il racontait ce qu'on lui faisait subir, d'autre fois essayait de donner des indices pour que Spock le retrouve plus vite, des pistes ... parfois il lui disait simplement qu'il l'aimait, il lui murmurait des mots tendre, s'imaginant être entre des draps frais, chuchotant doucement à l'oreille sensible de son amant autant de mot affectueux qu'il pouvait.

Mais jamais il ne recevait de réponse. Pourquoi ? Peut être à cause de leur stupide barrière, qu'il avait demander en plus, et le choc d'être séparer si tôt après la formation de leur lien. S'en était risible. Et il se sentait coupable.

Mais il s'était promit qu'il ferait ses excuses à Spock et qu'il lui dirait encore des mots doux jusqu'à ce que Spock souhaite devenir sourd pour ne plus les entendre. Alors il ne pouvait pas mourir ici, il devait se casser d'ici. Et bientôt son plan serait au point.

Il avait réussit à émettre une stratégie à peu près viable. Toutes les deux semaines, il y avait un moment où les gardes étaient bien moins présent dans le couloirs des cobayes, il avait repérer une tranche d’horaire précise où ils pourraient agir en toute discrétions. 

Il avait récolter au fil des jours toutes les informations que tout le monde avait put récolter. Il avait put en déduire le chemin le plus sur pour rejoindre un hangar à navette, une fois là bas, ils en voleraient une et s'enfuirait avec.

Ça c'était en gros. Il y avait les détails après. Tout d'abord, il y avait au mieux cinq soldats Gorns à neutraliser et quand on voyait leur taille et leur force, cinq c'était beaucoup. Et c'était si jamais tout ce passait bien et qu'aucune alarme ne se mettait à sonner, si aucun imprévue venait les embêter. Si aucune patrouille décidaient de passer au moment où ils décideraient de mettre leur plan à exécution. Ensuite il y avait le problème des commandes de la navette qu'il faudrait comprendre rapidement, ainsi que leur protocole de départ pour au moins ouvrir les portes.

Et puis une fois sortie avec la navette le vaisseau leur tirait probablement dessus, c'était un autre problème qu'il fallait régler, mais comment ? Le piratage ? Encore fallait-il connaître la langue Gorns. Les laisser tirer et croiser les doigts pour qu'ils n'aient pas trop de dégât ? Les chances de réussite étant trop minces car les Reptiles saurait exactement ou tirer pour rendre la navette hors service et parfaitement inutile. Et ça ce n'était que le haut du panier.

Mais Kirk le sentait il n'allait pas tarder malgré les incertitudes du plan à lancer l'offensive. Dans cinq jours le créneau horaire adéquat serait disponible. Ils s'enfuiraient ce jours là, lui et la dizaine d'autre personnes qui le suivaient.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock avait débarqué sur la station. Il observa rapidement les lieux, c'était typique de l’architecture et de l'ambiance Klingonne. Un endroit assez sombre, les murs était de couleurs marrons ou noir, il n'y avait pas de superflu en décoration, seulement quelques statuts à effigie de l'empire. Il y avait une odeur de sueur et de sang, probablement ceux de targs puisqu'au loin il voyait un marchant Klingon vendre de la viande.

Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il se sentait sale, il avait l'impression que la crasse se collait à sa peau. Non pas que ce soit particulièrement sale pourtant. Il y trouvait tout de même quelque chose de familier ce qui l'étonna beaucoup.

Mccoy était encore une fois descendu avec lui. Vu que le vulcain avait refuser d’emmener des officiers de sécurités, il s'était dit que se serait bien s'il avait au moins un allié dans cet environnement hostile. Le vulcain n'avait pas envie de provoquer les Klingons de cette façon. Plus leur présence se ferait discrète, mieux se serait.

Les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Forcement, voir des officiers de Starfleet dans le coin ce n'était pas courant bien que le duo d'homme est revêtue des vêtements moins formel et enlever l'insigne de Starfleet tout le monde savait qu'ils en faisaient partie. La nouvelle de leur venue avait circuler rapidement.

L'Enterprise était connue et craint, après tout les Klingons n'étaient pas au courant des nouveau protocole d'utilisation des mines spatial et même avant ça, l'Enterprise était déjà bien armé et pouvait se défendre et attaquer de façon efficace. 

Bien que les Klingons ne soit pas sujet à la peur et que le challenge les intéressaient il y avait de la méfiance. Spock s'avança dans les couloirs ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur lui parfois de mépris parfois de supériorité ou de défis. Lui et Mccoy semblait être une tache indésirable dans cet environnement.

Après une demi-heure de recherche, le vulcain trouva enfin l'homme qu'il cherchait dans une sorte de pseudo-bar où quelques hommes se battaient pendant que d'autre buvait du raktajino ou toutes autres boissons Klingonne. Mais celui-ci ne semblait en aucun cas disposé à lui parler.

\- « J'ai besoin d'information, je suis près à vous payer pour celle-ci. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vulcain ! Je ne traite pas avec les membres de la fédération et encore moins les chiens de Starfleet. »  
\- « Je cherche le vaisseau Gorns commandé par un certain K'tr ak. »  
\- « Si vous avez des problèmes avec K'tr ak ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Le vulcain se tourna vers Mccoy, demandant du regard de l'aide parce qu'apparemment il ne savait pas du tout comment traité le cas. Le docteur soupira intérieurement. Spock avait tellement les nerd à vif qu'il n'en avait plus l'esprit assez clair pour trouver une autre stratégie d'approche. Il pris les choses en mains, il s'y connaissait un peu en Klingon. Il grimaça avant d'agir montrant que sa technique n'allait pas être la plus sympathique. 

Il s'approcha de Varkas et balança la chaise sur le sol d'un coup de pied avant de balayer du bras tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table envoyant la pinte d'alcool de leur homme au sol. Le Klingon grogna et s’apprêta à réagir à la provocation mais Mccoy fut plus rapide et agressif.

\- « Écoute moi espèce de limace, tu vas nous fournir les informations qu'on te demande ou je te promet que dans deux jours cette station sera recouverte de Tribules, et je m'occuperais personnellement de prévenir vos supérieur que c'est de votre faute. Vous n'êtes que lieutenant, ça ne serait pas de bonne augure pour votre carrière et encore moins pour votre honneurs, je suis sur que vous vous ferez un plaisir de débarrasser votre station de ces démons que vous détestez tant ! »

Varkas se leva d'une traite et saisit Mccoy par le col.

\- « Seul un couard se cache derrière ces abominations. Tu ose me menacer ? J'ai fait couler du sang pour moins que ça. »  
\- « Je suis sur que ton Bat'leth ne te sert qu'à te curer les dents. »

Varkas plaqua Mccoy sur la table et brandi un D'k Tahg.

\- « Ve Qduj, tu ne mérite même pas que je te tue, mais je vais te donner une leçon en t'arrachant la langue. »

Spock avait regarder la scène en comprenant plus ou moins ou voulait en venir le docteur. Si on ne pouvait traité avec un Klingon, il fallait attirer son attention puis lui offrir un combat pour prouver votre valeur. C'était logique.

Il arrêta le bras du Klingon en utilisant sa force et le força à libérer Mccoy avant de se poster devant lui le regard foudroyant.

\- « P'tahk ! » Grogna Varkas.  
\- «  Je vous défie dans un combat, si je gagne vous nous donnez les informations que l'on demande. »  
\- « Et si je gagne, vos vie sont à moi ! »

Spock vit Mccoy faire la grimace, mais c'était plus pour la forme, il avait assez confiance dans le vulcain pour lui confier sa vie. Après tout ces informations seraient nécessaire pour retrouver Jim, Spock ne perdrait pas.

\- « Très bien ! »

Le Klingon cria de contentement puis rameuta les autres, annonçant qu'il allait se battre. De véritable cris de guerre enthousiaste jaillir de leur gorge, puis on les guida vers une salle dédié spécialement au combat.

Varkas attrapa un bat'leth qu'il mania à la perfection en une démonstration de son agilité, grognant d'excitation. Spock regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une arme qui puisse lui convenir.

\- « Je veux me battre avec ma Lirpa. »  
\- « Il n'y en as pas ici ! » Siffla Varkas.  
\- « Alors laissez moi allez la chercher. »  
\- « On se défile Vulcain ? On à peur de voir son sang couler ? »

Spock lui jeta un regard dur puis se tourna vers Mccoy.

\- « Retourner sur le vaisseau et ramener moi la Lirpa qu'il y a dans mes quartiers. Je ne peux pas y aller moi même où se serait déclarer forfait si je quitte l'arène maintenant. »  
\- « Très bien, je reviens vite, tenez le occupé en attendant. »

Bones se fit téléporter sur le vaisseau.

\- « Qu'il se dépêche, on ne fait pas attendre un Klingon et sa victoire. » Grogna Varkas.  
\- « Vous allez perdre ! » Affirma Spock.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Mccoy courrait presque dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise. Il pénétra dans les quartiers du premier officier grâce à son pass de médecin et fut presque horrifié dés qu'il eut fait un pas dans la pièce. C'était dévasté et dans un désordre monstre témoignant de l'enfer intérieur que vivait Spock.

Il trouva en vitesse l'arme, accroché au mur à prendre la poussière. Il s'en saisit et fut surprit par son poids, c'était assez léger en fin de compte. Il admira la lame former d'un demi cercle parfait, aiguisé finement et décorée de différents signes et écritures vulcaine, le long manche était sculpté, mais pas de façon excessive pour ne pas gêner la prise en mains. La grosseur du manche était bien adapté à une poigne masculine. L'arme se terminait ensuite sur une masse en forme de losange avec le bout un peu plus épais et plat.

Il fit cette observation en quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas besoin de perdre plus de temps, Spock l'attendait. Il repartie en vitesse jusqu'à la salle de téléportation et fut enfin de retour sur la station.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Quand il arriva enfin à l'entrée de l'arène, la Lirpa à la mains il sentit que l'ambiance était nerveuse. Le klingon avait très envie de se battre et pestait sur le fait qu'il devait attendre son adversaire. Et Spock avait quelque chose de féroce dans son attitude. Il était maintenant sur et certain que Spock gagnerait ce combat si par hasard il en avait douter.

Il voulait retrouver Jim, pour avoir une chance de le faire il fallait qu'il retrouve le vaisseau Gorn, pour trouver ce vaisseau il avait besoin d'information sur lui, ses dernières coordonnées, sa prochaine destination... Pour avoir ses informations il devait battre ce Klingon. Il était persuader que dans la tête de Spock ça devait se dérouler de cette façon : Si Varkas ne lui donnait pas les informations alors il était responsable de l'enlèvement Kirk, que se soit de façon direct ou non. Et quiconque se mettraient sur le chemin du vulcain devrait subir sa rage en retour.

Bones en fut presque effrayé. Spock était un volcan et il allait entrer en éruption. Les deux adversaire se toisèrent du regard, jugeant respectivement de leur capacité alors qu'ils se tournaient autour impatient. Ça aussi ça choquait le docteur, voir Spock avoir envie de se battre. Tel un animal.

D'ailleurs le vulcain se tourna vers lui et courra dans sa direction. Tout alla ensuite très vite. Il remarqua à peine que le Klingon suivait Spock en regardant au dessus de son épaule, que le vulcain lui arrachait l'arme des mains pour se tourner en vitesse, portant le premier coup. Il entendit la lame du vulcain siffler à cause de la vitesse.

Varkas esquiva le coup de justesse grâce à un pas en arrière. Il sauta de nouveau en arrière évitant la seconde attaque de Spock qui avait envoyé un coup de front. Il renforça sa poigne sur son Bat'leth et s'élança sur le vulcain avec férocité près à en découdre. Plusieurs mouvement rapide s’enchaînèrent entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que le Klingon entaille le flanc gauche de son adversaire. La blessure était peu profonde certes, mais saignait quand même. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Et Bones en frémit, Spock était le premier à subir une blessure. Ce qui le ramena à la réalité ce fut le son des armes s'entrechoquant. Spock faisait preuve d'une grande rapidité et d'une bonne souplesse, se baissant ou se décalant sur le coté assez vite pour éviter les coups mortel. Mais le Klingon n'était pas un adversaire de pacotille. 

Les cris de guerre résonnaient dans l’arène. Redoublant d'intensité quand Varkas portait un coup. 

Spock frappa si fort son adversaire avec la masse au bout de son arme qu'il l'envoya au sol. Immédiatement il éleva sa Lirpa dans les airs et tenta de blesser Varkas. Celui roula sur le coté évitant le coup potentiellement mortel. Mais ne réussit pas à éviter le second assaut et se fit largement entailler la cuisse. 

Il grogna de douleur et envoya son pieds dans le tibias de Spock qui plia légèrement le genou. Il en profita pour se relever et blessa de nouveau le vulcain, l'envoyant à terre.

Mccoy trembla d'anxiété. Spock était affaiblie ces derniers temps et bien trop perturbé, il ne se battait pas avec sa meilleurs forme. Il aurais du empêcher Spock de venir sur cette station. De combattre. Même si c'était lui qui l'avait incité à se battre. Il avait mal juger l'état du vulcain, il était plus diminuer qu'il ne le pensait. Il se mordit la lèvre, ça se présentait mal à cause d'une erreur qu'il avait faite, Il devait arrêter le combat avant que son capitaine ne se fasse tuer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Les risques étaient trop important, la vie de quatre cent personne pouvait en dépendre. Il ferma les yeux et sentit son sang pulsé dans ses tempes, son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il entendait les armes s’entrechoquer, le bruissement des vêtements, les pas sur le sable. Les grognements, les cris les halètements. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, il en avait marre de voir ça. Ça avait toujours été son défaut en tant que médecin, en tant qu'homme tout simplement.

Il était trop sensible, il s’impliquait trop émotionnellement, Il n'avait jamais aimé voir les gens souffrir. Il avait écouté la souffrance de Spock durant les dernières semaine et ça l'avait atteint lui aussi, malgré tout et même si ce n'était pas sa souffrance. Il voulait que ce combat s'arrête parce que Spock se tuait à petit feu. Et à cet instant il ne supportait plus de le voir souffrir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin les yeux ce fut pour voir le vulcain recouvert de poussière envoyer un coup de masse violent dans le ventre de son adversaire puis de le faire trébucher.

Spock du éviter en se reculant un coup de Bat'leth, mais s'empressa de se rapprocher de son adversaire. Coinçant de son talon le poignet de Varkas à terre, il porta le coup fatal, destiné à décapiter le combattant, mais s'arrêta juste à temps dans une parfaite maîtrise de son arme. Ou presque car un peu du sang violet de ce guerrier se retrouva sur sa lame.

Il resta en position quelques secondes pour terminer définitivement le combat puis libéra son adversaire. Le Klingon se releva en vitesse. Mccoy souffla de soulagement, Spock avait gagné. Il sentait son cœur se relâcher alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, pour commencer à examiner les blessures qu'il avait.

\- « Beau combat mais inachevé, vous auriez du me tuer ! » Grogna t-il.  
\- « Et comment aurais-je eu les informations que je recherche si j'avais tuer la seule personne qui peux me les fournir ? Mais si vous voulez que je vous tue après que vous m'ayez répondue, je peux le faire. »  
\- «  P'tahk ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Que vous disparaissiez de ma vue. »  
\- « Les dernières coordonnées du vaisseau et sa direction actuelle. »  
\- « Je ne connais pas ses dernières coordonnées, mais il se dirige dans le secteur Orilon. » Varkas le bouscula ensuite. N'ayant apparemment rien d'autre à répondre.

Spock regarda Mccoy et d'un regard ils se comprirent. Il était temps de partir aussi vite que possible d'ici.

\- « Spock à Enterprise. »  
\- « Ici Enterprise ! »  
\- « Deux à téléporter. »

Une fois sur le vaisseau. Ils quittèrent en vitesse la zone neutre et réussirent à ne pas se faire repérer par la patrouille grâce à leur mécanisme. Une fois dans l'espace de la fédération, ils purent souffler, mais pas longtemps car ils devaient désormais mettre le cap sur le secteur Orilon, ce qui leur ferais perdre encore quelque jours.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk était effrayé, il savait qu'il allait payer sa tentative de fuite particulièrement chère. Oui juste une tentative, car malgré son plan d'évasion, l'un de ses camarades de fortune avait tout fait foirer en essayant pourtant d'aider.

Mais il avait appuyer sur le mauvais bouton et tout les efforts qu'ils avaient fournit avait été réduit à néant car une alarme c'était déclenchée. Ils s'étaient précipiter aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient dans une navette pour s'enfuir. Un geste désespéré qui fut vain car les gardes Gorns les arrêtèrent avant même qu'ils n'est réussit à démarrer.

Ce fut un véritable carnage. Sur la dizaine de leur groupe d'évasion, six avaient été tuer. Dont Branny sous les yeux de Kirk. Mais ce dernier aurait trouver la mort bien douce comparer à ce qu'on s’apprêtaient à lui faire.

Il était attacher sur un de ces brancard métallique glaciale et il faisait le chemin qu'il avait ardemment parcourut dans le sens inverse. Chaque mètres qu'il avait fait en rampant dans des conduits recouvert de crase et d'une substance gluante qui lui avait donner envie de vomir tout du long. 

Chaque effort qu'il avait donnés pour ouvrir cinq portes bien trop lourde. Et les risques qu'il avait prit en attaquant les cinq gardes qu'ils ne pouvaient pas éviter. Mais ça avait été nécessaire pour retrouver sa liberté. Il avait mener le groupe à la perfection. Ils avaient réussit à ce rendre indétectable en trafiquant les senseurs à la source. Ils s'étaient fait assez discret pour échapper aux deux gardes qui n'étaient pas censé patrouiller à cet endroit à ce moment précis, Saana avait beaucoup aider sur le coup.

Ils avaient atteint la salle des navettes. Le Xindi c'était empressé de prendre le contrôle des commandes aidé de deux individus d'une espèce qu'il ne connaissait pas, tandis que les autres embarquaient et tentaient de comprendre comment fonctionnait la navette. Les connaissances en pilotage de Branny et de Kirk aidèrent grandement.

Ils n'auraient eut besoin que d'un peu de temps supplémentaire pour fuir cet enfer et malheureusement ça n'avait pas été le cas.

On le fit entrer dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Alors qu'on l'attachait plus solidement, il entendit les Gorns discuter entre eux, semblant se disputer pour quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le tuait pas ? Peut être avait t-on encore besoin de lui en tant que cobaye. Mais il fallait neutraliser son envie de s'enfuir, lui faire comprendre que c'était vain.

C'est le résonnement qu'eut Kirk quand il sentit que toutes les actions se concentrait au niveau de ses jambes. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait se passer et il sentait son rythme cardiaque accélérer alors que son imagination travaillait à l'effrayer davantage. Quel meilleurs moyen d'éviter qu'un prisonnier s'enfuit en lui brisant les jambes.

La punition arriva. Il cru qu'il allait mourir tant ça lui faisait mal, il sentait ses os se casser et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire d'autre que crier.

On le laissa ensuite tout seul dans une pièce ou il gémit de douleur et fut bien incapable de ramper dans un coin tant il se sentait faible à cause de la souffrance et préféra tomber dans l'inconscience au moins elle serait salvatrice pendant un temps.


	29. Chapter 29

Spock avait été appeler par Mccoy pour qu'ils mangeant ensemble, c'était devenue une habitude désormais. Le vulcain s'y pliait docilement, intérieurement il souffrait tellement qu'il n'avait plus le cœur à s'énerver contre Bones à le taquiner ou à parlementer longtemps avec lui. Alors il préférait céder, sans broncher réellement, même s'il en avait envie.

Le médecin en chef de l'Enterprise était en train d'écrire un rapport en attendant le nouveau capitaine. Il retraçait l'évolution de celui-ci ces dernier temps. Il avait perdu 12 kilos, son apport calorique journalier était passer de 3000 à peine 400 calories, il dormait trois fois moins qu'avant et s'épuisait physiquement et mentalement sur cette mission, il dépérissait de jour en jour et il était étonné de ne pas l'avoir déjà vu tomber d'épuisement.

Il n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps, le vulcain entra dans l'infirmerie et il releva les yeux justes au moment où le sang vert tombait à genoux sur le sol. Il se leva en vitesse et alla jusqu'à son chevet.

\- « Je vous l'avais bien dit à ne rien avaler voilà ce que ça donne. »  
\- « Non, ce n'est pas ça. »  
\- « Comment ça ? »  
\- « J'ai mal aux jambes. » Il gémit de douleur et Bones attrapa en vitesse son tricordeur médical.  
\- « Il n'y à rien, vous n'avez rien Spock. » fit-il après l'avoir ausculter en vitesse.  
\- « C'est parce que ça ne viens pas de moi. »

Bones resta perplexe un instant, ok il ne comprendrait jamais et il ne s'y ferait jamais.

\- « ça viens de Jim. » Grogna Spock rapidement avant de gémir de douleur à nouveau.

Mccoy l'aida à se lever, mais le vulcain tenait à peine debout, ses jambes tremblaient et ne tenait pas en place. Ils faillirent tomber plusieurs fois entre les quelques mètres qui séparaient l'endroit où il s'était écrouler et un lit. Bones l'installa dessus et continua à l'ausculter. Non il n'y avait strictement rien, les capteurs de douleurs répondait parfaitement bien ce qui prouvait que la douleur que ressentait Spock était réel, mais il n'y avait pourtant aucune source expliquant cette souffrance. Pour le coup, Bones était impuissant.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Jim souffrait tellement, c'était atroce, il avait cru mourir il y a quelques jours quand les Gorns pour le punir de sa fugue lui avait littéralement broyé les jambes, il souffrait le martyr la quasi-totalité de ses os avait été brisé voir pire, il n'en savait rien. Juste qu'il était incapable de bouger un minimum sans souffrir.

Il voulait tant que ça en finisse, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il voulait qu'on le tue, il voulait mourir pour que toute cette souffrance s'arrête. Mais ce n'est pas la solution, pas la bonne en tout cas. Et de toute façon il ne pouvait ni ne voulait laisser Spock seul. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, le laisser pour les deux siècle à venir à vivre une existence solitaire avec une blessure, celle de sa perte, qui ne cicatriserait jamais. Il devait tenir. Mais il avait si mal.

\KS/JackB\KS/

La piste qu'ils avaient pour le secteur Orilon s'ajouta à leur liste d'échec. Le Klingon ne leur avait pas mentit, mais le vaisseau Gorn n'était plus là et encore une fois il était impossible de savoir où il était aller.

Spock était en train de réfléchir dans ses quartiers, il était dans une impasse, il n'avait aucune carte en mains, et le jeu qu'il avait jouer n'avait, au final, mené à rien. Tout les efforts qu'il avait fournit n'avaient pas donner les résultats voulu. Kirk était toujours dans la nature, quelque part, seul, en train de souffrir. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était là.

Lui aussi se sentait seul, ses jambes lui faisait toujours mal et il lui était déjà arriver de plier le genoux dans un couloir heureusement à chaque fois désert, il n'aurait pas aimé être aperçu dans cet état de faiblesse, avoir été vu par Mccoy était bien suffisant. 

Elles tremblaient. 

Il était arriver quelque chose à Jim et il était impuissant. Il détestait cette impuissance. Certes la haine était une émotion, mais il n'avait pas réussit à méditer depuis que Jim avait été enlevé, ou à peine et ses nerfs était à bout. Cette affaire concernait son T'hy'la, et il était littéralement incapable de retenir les émotions qui montaient en lui. Il regarda sur son ordinateur une photo de Jim qu'ils avaient prise pendant leur vacance. Il ne pouvait en détacher le regard même si ça le faisait souffrir davantage.

Ses pensées dévièrent ensuite sur ce que lui avait dit Mccoy il y à quelques heures : l'équipage était inquiet. 

Il avait continuer à dépérir et à imposer son rythme infernal. Tout le monde le croyait devenu fou. Excepter deux personnes tout le monde pensait que lui et Kirk n'étaient que des amis et ils trouvaient que cette amitié prenait une tournure étrange au vu de la férocité et de la volonté dont faisait preuve le vulcain pour retrouver le blond et surtout des risques parfois démesurés qu'il prenait.

Pour Spock, ils pouvaient bien pensées ce qu'ils voulaient. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Même si Mccoy lui répétait que ça en avait une. Après tout un équipage en confiance travaillait mieux. Mais il n'avait pas la force de s'occuper de se problème. Le meilleurs ami de son amant se chargeait avec les officiers supérieurs de calmer les autres.

Lui avait un autre Job. Trouver un moyen de secourir Jim. Mais il était dans une impasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait manquer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus ? Il se concentra intensément, il ne voyait pas. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et il s'en arrachait les cheveux. Heureusement que ce n'était pas de façon littérale. 

Il avait juste envie de trouver le chemin pour rejoindre Jim, de se laisser porter dans un courant pour aller jusqu'à lui. 

Puis il percutât. 

C'était ça qu'il devait faire, se laisser porter par le courant. Son lien avec Jim le guiderait bien quelque part. Était-ce une décision illogique ? Absolument, mais après tout il n'avait plus que ça à faire.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Ainsi quelques jours supplémentaire passèrent. Toutes les directions que Spock ordonna de prendre, les mena tout droit sur le vaisseau Gorn. Il était là devant eux, alors qu'ils étaient cacher par une ceinture d’astéroïde radioactive. Personne n'en revenait, le vulcain n'avait donner d'explication à personne du pourquoi ou du comment, seul Bones avait eu le droit à des explications et c'était uniquement du au faite qu'il avait fait du forcing auprès de Spock.

Il était le seul à en faire après tout, même Uhura n'osait pas l'approcher de trop près ou lui poser des questions.

La tension était à son comble. Des semaines de recherche épuisante, les avaient mener à ça. Toutes les pistes qu'ils avaient suivit n'avait servit à rien d'autre qu'à leur faire prendre des risques démesurée. Et Spock était arriver un matin sur la passerelle indiquant presque au hasard des direction. 

Là peut être que certain avaient penser à la mutinerie. Mais personne n'osa réellement le faire, après tout les vulcains étaient réputés pour leur droiture et on pouvait leur faire confiance pour faire les « bon » choix. Et Mccoy et Scotty devaient avoir aidé à calmer les troupes. Il fallait soutenir Spock. Mccoy en était absolument persuader aujourd'hui. Et ça avait donner le résultat actuel.

Ils avaient finit par retrouver la trace du vaisseau Gorn, l'analyse des bio-signe avait montré la présence d'un humain. Tout le monde se demandaient qui parmi les trois officier partit explorer la nébuleuse avait survécut. Seul Spock avait la réponse. C'était Kirk qui avait survécu, il le sentait tout proche et de toute façon si son T'hy'la était mort, il l'aurait sentit. Il aurait sentit la cassure. Ça n'avait pas été le cas.

À ce moment là plus personne n'avait penser remettre en doute la parole ou les décisions du vulcain. Et tous le monde s'étaient activé avec une énergie redoublé pour préparer une mission de secoure, trouvant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour lancer une embuscade à leur adversaire avec autant d'avantage que possible.

Les armes chargées aux maximums, un commando équipé avec de l'armement et des armures de pointe. Près à en découdre avec la même férocité que celle de leur capitaine.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Kirk n'avait plus vraiment conscience de quelque chose, il avait l'impression de s'être détaché de son corps et d'être en flottement au dessus de lui, il avait à peine conscience de son environnement, il en entendait juste beaucoup de bruit, c'était mouvementé derrière la pièce où il était enfermé, mais il s'en fichait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à respirer, mais c'était le cas. Son organisme continuait à tenir, pourtant il était épuisé.

Il sentit quelque chose l'attraper, il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça et ce laissa porter, ça devait être un Gorn.. Encore. Qui l'amenait dans la salle de torture.. Encore. Pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était différent, il ne savait pas quoi, aussi ne s'en soucia t-il pas davantage, il ferma les yeux et se laissa glissé dans l'inconscience.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne reconnu pas tout de suite les lieux, c'était blanc, le plafond était blanc et non marron, pourquoi ? Il plissa les yeux, il voyait flou, mais il se sentait sur quelque chose de mou. De mou ? Ou était passer le sol froid et dur ? Il entendit des voix, des voix qui parlaient sa langue. Peut être était-il mort finalement et c'était ça le paradis. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et se rendormit.

\- « Non Spock, vous ne pouvez pas le voir. »  
\- « Pourquoi ? »  
\- « Il doit se reposer. »  
\- « Je ne le dérangerait pas. »  
\- « Hors de question. Allez donc d'abord faire votre rapport à Starfleet. »  
\- « Dite moi au moins comment il va ! »  
\- « Quand vous serez aller dormir et que vous aurez fait un rapport digne de votre rang et de votre race. Il est vivant c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. »

Agacé Spock quitta l'infirmerie sans créer davantage de tension ou de conflit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bones l’empêchait de voir son amant. Mais le médecin en chef de son coté, voyait les affreuses cernes qu'abordait le capitaine par intérim. La mission pour sauver Kirk avait été.. Hé bien avait été difficile plus pour l'équipage et Spock que pour le vaisseau en faite qui actuellement faisait demi-tour vers leur zones d'exploration.

Il fallait que Spock se repose avant de pouvoir veiller sur Kirk, mais il l'avait aussi éloigné parce qu'il avait besoin de calme pour soigné efficacement son ami qui abordait de grave blessure, surtout au niveau des jambes, ses os n'étaient quasiment plus que de la poudre, et pendant qu'il soignait les plaies et les infections de Kirk, qu'il faisait baissé sa fièvre et qu'il lui envoyait plusieurs perfusion pour le remettre d’aplomb, il réfléchissait à comment il allait devoir s'y prendre pour réparer ces os.

Il ne pouvait pas tout gérer et l'état de son ami était assez inquiétant pour qu'il n'ai pas besoin d'un vulcain dans les pattes. Il avait attendu des semaines avant de le revoir, il pouvait bien attendre quelques jours de plus.

Ainsi plusieurs jours passèrent et Spock eut un mal fou à justifier le fait qu'il avait continuer les recherches de son capitaine, bravant ainsi un ordre direct, mais il s'en sortie finalement par il ne savait quel coup de grâce. Peut être parce que Nox avait été un bon ami de Pike et qu'il était assez souple pour laisser passer ça. Ou peut être qu'étant donner la condition parfaite de ses états de service, on avait accepter de lui passer cet affront.

Mais ça n'avait pas tant d'importance..

..Et il put enfin souffler, comme le reste de l'équipage. Ce dernier restait tendu face à la situation, leur capitaine était gravement blessé et le capitaine par intérim était littéralement comparer à un démon, Uhura se vengeait d'ailleurs de lui avec humour avec ses chansons qu'on lui réclamait au mess.

Quand Kirk se réveilla enfin et qu'il resta conscient sa première réaction fut de poser tout un tas de question sur le vaisseau et l'équipage avant de réagir plus vivement et de demander Spock à son meilleurs amis oubliant tout du vaisseau. Celui-ci lui argua qu'il devait se reposer avant.

\- « Pourquoi ? »  
\- « Je n'ai aucune envie que vous vous sautiez dessus dans MON infirmerie, surtout que tu n'es pas en état. »  
\- « Oui je sais, mes jambes. Mais tu sais on ne vas pas forcement ce jeter l'un sur l'autre. »  
\- « Oui tes jambes ! Et attend, pas forcement ? Ça veux dire quoi ça ? »  
\- « Tu arrivera à les récupérer mes jambes ? » Jim changea de sujet.  
Bones soupira.  
\- « Je vais faire le maximum, tu devrais pouvoir remarcher, recourir, mais ça va prendre du temps. »  
\- « Combien de temps ? »  
\- « Je ne sais pas. D'ici quelques semaines, tu devrais pouvoir remarcher, mais tes jambes resterons fragile pendant un an voir plus. »  
\- « Un an, mais c'est énorme ! »  
\- « Ne te plaint pas, gamin. »  
\- « Bon et sinon comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver ? »  
\- « Oh ça, il faut demander ça à Spock, il s'est branché sur votre radio T' truc et à guider le vaisseau à son seul instinct dés que les pistes ce sont retrouver inutile. »  
\- « Hum je vois. »  
\- « Quoi ça te choque pas plus que ça ? »  
\- « Non ! » Jim avait répondit rapidement.  
\- « Tsss. »  
\- « Bones, j'aimerais vraiment le voir. » geignit le blondinet.  
\- « Il nous as fait vivre un enfer ce gobelin, je le laisse mariner pour l'instant, ça lui apprendra. D'ici quelques jours. »  
\- « Bon je crois que de toute façon je ne peux pas protester. Mais crois moi tu payera pour ça. » Menaça le capitaine.  
\- « Essaie pour voir et je te garde à l'infirmerie tout le temps de ta convalescence. »  
\- « Tu n'oserais pas. Spock t’empêchera de faire ça de toute façon. »

Mccoy eut finalement pitié d'eux et les laissa, après seulement une nuit d'attente supplémentaire, se voir. Spock n'attendit pas une seule seconde en recevant la nouvelle et c'est d'un pas vif qu'il entra dans l'infirmerie. Mccoy n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir que Kirk dormait que le vulcain pénétrait déjà dans sa « chambre ». Il se calma doucement en le voyant. Excepté quand il l'avait porter sur son dos pour le ramener sur le vaisseau alors qu'il combattait les Gorns, il n'avait pas put le voir et ce depuis plus d'un mois. Il pouvait bien dormir, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, tant qu'il pouvait le voir.

Bones c'était précipité derrière lui pour le retenir, mais il ferma la porte devant son nez. Pas question qu'il se fasse emmerder. Il savait que Kirk était blessé, il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos, il n'allait pas le déranger outre mesure.

Il s'approcha doucement de lui, d'un pas lent et maîtrisé pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il l'observa un moment, avant d'enfin oser lui caresser le front et les cheveux comme pour se rassurer que ce n'était pas un mirage. Il souffla de soulagement et s’essaya sur le bord du lit très légèrement et continua à caresser le visage de son amant. Ses joues et ses pommettes étaient creusé, il avait de bel cerne et sa peau était pâle.

Il sentait son cœur et son esprit se revigorer il avait souffert autant mentalement que physiquement face à sa disparition, mais Kirk avait souffert davantage.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas que son T'hy'la était réveillé, ce n'est que quand une main vint toucher la sienne qu'il percuta. Jim amena sa mains jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement.

\- « Bonjour Sunshine. »  
\- « Jim ! Comment tu te sens. »

Le blond se contenta de lever les épaules.

\- « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir retrouver plus tôt. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu me chante là ? Ne soit pas ridicule. »

Spock se pencha doucement vers lui et l'embrassa. Au début c'était chaste, ils redécouvraient leur lèvres, mais celle-ci s'électrisèrent bien vite et leur baisé devint vite passionné et fougueux. Ils avaient dans l'instant tant besoin de l'un l'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher.  
Mais Spock arriva à séparer leur lèvres.

\- « Le docteur Mccoy ne serait pas content de ça. »

Kirk couina de frustration et d'agacement, il s'en fichait de Bones lui, lui il voulait Spock. Ce que le vulcain sembla comprendre, puisque tranquillement il s'allongea à ses cotés et le pris dans ses bras, front contre front, lèvres contre lèvres, ils retrouvaient leur chaleur mutuel. 

Jim nicha son visage contre la poitrine de son amant et respira son odeur à fond se gorgeant de ce qui lui avait tant manquer.

Spock fusionna son esprit avec celui de Kirk et ensemble ils décomposèrent les barrières mental qu'ils avaient fixer. Ils n'en voulaient plus et n'en avait plus besoin. C'était si bon de se retrouver, que Spock ne brisa point la fusion mental.

Ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au bout d'une heure Mccoy vint les voir, il était temps que Spock laisse Kirk tranquille pour qu'il se repose. Mais il n'osa pas les réveiller et en profita pour prendre des photo tant il les trouvait trop mignon, bien qu'il jubilait déjà sur le fait qu'il allait pouvoir faire chanter son capitaine avec ça.


	30. Chapter 30

Personne sur le vaisseau Enterprise ne pourrais plus douter de la volonté de leur capitaine. Capitaine qui deux semaines plus tôt était sacrément amoché faisait tout pimpant son discours de retour, rassurant l'équipage et affirmant que l'exploration redevenait leur priorité. Une petite blague au passage sur la façon dont commandait Spock pour détendre l'atmosphère et il était enfin de retour. 

Personne ne lui en aurais voulu de ne pas reprendre le service et le poste de capitaine immédiatement, après ce qu'il avait vécu, prendre un peu de repos était logique et normal, mais même si Kirk devait désormais se promener la plupart du temps en fauteuil roulant, très rarement en béquille, Bones ne le permettait pas encore, ils continuaient à le respecter.

Spock avait rapidement reprit du poil de la bête, depuis que Jim était de retour en sécurité sur l'Enterprise, tout ses problèmes avaient disparut aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient apparut. Il avait du se tenir à carreau le temps où Jim était dans l'infirmerie, mais maintenant que Kirk avait été libéré du joug du médecin de bord il allait pouvoir en profiter.

Uhura lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard lourd de sens, semblant comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées alors qu'il ne laissait rien transparaître, elle était parfois plus maligne qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Pendant les dernières semaines Spock avait quasiment dormit tout les jours à l'infirmerie, dans les bras de son amant. À part quelques caresses tendre ou chaude, ils n'avaient rien fait, car même s'ils en mourraient d'envie, Kirk était devenue sensible et avait parfois du mal à être toucher.

Le vulcain avait déserté la plupart des services et ils restaient sur la passerelle le minimum de temps. Et même quand il y était, il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Ou plutôt avec Jim. Ils n'étaient plus capable de se limiter, le manque avait été tel qu'ils se parlaient sans cesse ou du moins restaient en contact étroit. 

Ça avait donner certaine situation comique, comme le fait que Spock lisait parfois un rapport durant une heure alors quand temps normal il ne prenait pas plus de quelques minutes au maximum. Ou bien on lui posait une question et il oubliait de répondre ou le faisait en retard.

Jim pourrait désormais dormir dans ses quartiers et une chose était sur, ce soir il s'occuperait de lui et il ne manquerait pas de passer à l'infirmerie chercher de quoi soigner Kirk afin que McCoy évite de s'inviter dans ce qu'il avait prévu.

\- « Capitaine, la planète que vous souhaitez explorer est à 15 heures de notre position actuel. » Signala Spock.  
\- « Bon je vois, finissons notre service et laissons les équipes de nuit prendre la relève. »

Une fois le dit service, terminé presque tout le monde put sortir allez se reposer, Spock en fit de même et pris le chemin de l'infirmerie, Mccoy n'aurait rien à redire ou au pire il l’assommerait. Kirk préféra rester un peu plus longtemps pour lire les derniers rapport avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers. 

« Tu me manque déjà Spock. »  
« J'ai quitter la passerelle il y à 3,2 minutes. »  
« Je sais, mais... »  
« Oui je sais toi aussi tu me manque. »  
« Tu dors avec moi ce soir ? »

Spock avait bloqué ses intentions pour la nuit à venir, Kirk n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait prévu, bon ce n'était pas grand chose mais quand même. Il décida de ne rien laisser filtrer.

« Oui, mais je ne peux te dire à quelles heures. »  
« C'est pas grave, même si je dors viens quand même j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi. »

Spock lui envoya une onde de chaleur en réponse, montrant que lui aussi en avait envie.

Le vulcain entra dans l'infirmerie et y trouva Bones devant un ordinateur, un Pad à ses cotés en train de travailler.

\- « Vous savez je connais votre démarche par cœur maintenant ! »  
\- « Bonjour docteur. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? C'est pour le gamin ou c'est pour vous cette fois-ci ? »  
\- « Je.. »  
\- « Oh laissez moi deviner vous venez chercher les ordonnances que j'ai faites pour Jim. Parce que vous voulez pas que je vous embête quand vous serez enfin tout les deux. »

Spock ne répondit pas. Choquer de savoir que Mccoy avait deviner ses pensées.

« ça m'a fait la même chose la première fois. » Murmura Jim en pensées. « On à tendance à oublier qu'il à une formation en psychologie, qu'il a un peu trop d'empathie et qu'il est un observateur né. »  
« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »  
« C'est pas pour rien que Starfleet fait régulièrement appel à lui pour les missions d'enquête policière ou de recrutement. »  
« Hum je vois. »

Jim n'avait pas deviner la raison de présence de Spock dans l'infirmerie. Il s'en contre fichait. Spock dressa quelques légère barrière. Mccoy s'approcha de lui avec une boite.

\- « ça c'est ce qu'il doit prendre et ça ce qu'il doit mettre sur ses jambes. Et le Pad se sont les instructions précise de comment utiliser tout ça. »  
\- « Je vous remercie docteur. » 

Spock fit demi tour.

\- « Hé attendez, ce n'est pas gratuit. Je ne vous laisse pas vous occuper de Jim à ma place, quand c'est médical je parle hein ! Sans vous demander quelques chose en échange. »  
\- « Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »  
\- « Des informations sur votre lien avec Jim, les influences que ça à sur l'un et sur l'autre. J'ai un tas de questions à vous poser. »

Spock réfléchie une seconde, puis décider que l'échange était juste.

\- « Soit, je vais vous répondre. »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Jim pénétra dans ses quartier il souffla bruyamment d’ennuis, ses jambes lui faisait encore un peu mal malgré ce que Bones lui avait donné comme calmant. Il avait envie de prendre une douche, mais il préféra faire une petite sieste avant, légèrement fatigué. Il se réveilla lorsque quelque chose le secoua doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de son premier officier, il faisait assez sombre, mais il pouvait largement les distinguer.

\- « Spock, ça va ? » Le vulcain s'accroupit.  
\- « C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça. » Jim ignora la remarque.  
\- « Tu m'as manqué. »

Kirk posa doucement sa main sur celle de Spock placer sur son torse et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent doucement. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Spock le souleva et l’emmena vers sa salle de bain où un bain chaud fumait doucement et le déposa sur le sol où il avait entreposé plusieurs serviettes.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »  
\- « Un bain chaud t'aidera à avoir moins mal et à te détendre. »  
\- « Je peux le fait tout seul. » S'empressa t-il de dire alors que Spock commençait à le déshabiller.  
\- « Laisse moi... le faire. » murmura Spock

Kirk se tut sous les mots de son amant, les gestes de Spock étaient tous délicat et doux et il se sentit en sécurité sous ses doigts, il l'arrêta néanmoins lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son pantalon et se reçu un regard surprit.

\- « Mes blessures ne sont pas belle. » Spock leva un sourcils.  
\- « J'imagine que non, mais elles sont là et elles vont finir par disparaître, ce n'est rien. »  
\- « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu vois ça. »  
\- « C'est un argument irrecevable, laisse toi faire Jim.»

Spock se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, venant même caresser sa langue de la sienne et lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Kirk se libérer il repris sa tache et fit glissé avec beaucoup de délicatesse le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de son amant qui se retrouva nu devant lui.

\- « Suis-je le seul qui doit être nu ? » plaisanta le blond.

Le brun en réponse enleva son haut afin de se retrouver torse nu. Puis avec autant de douceur il porta à nouveau son amant pour le mettre dans l'eau. Le blond se laissa glissé dans l'eau chaude, un peu trop d'ailleurs à son goût, mais il s'y habituerai vite. Il souffla de plénitude et observa Spock prendre un tabouret et une éponge qu'il trempa dans l'eau avant de la passer dans sa nuque qui n'était pas encore immergé. C'était doux et moelleux et il adora quand il monta plus haut aux niveaux des oreilles. 

\- « Spock qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »  
\- « Rien du tout. »

Jim lui attrapa la main, pour l’empêcher de continuer.

\- « tu n'est pas obligé de faire ça. »

Spock se dégagea et sans répondre poursuit sa tache, il mouilla doucement le cheveux de son amant avec la pomme de douche puis entreprit de le savonner, faisant de lent cercles appuyés sur son crâne qui firent frémir Kirk de plaisir et de détente. Puis une fois terminer il récupéra l'éponge bleu gonflé d'eau et appliqua du savon dessus qu'il fit mousser. Jim vit de la fumer s'envoler devant ses yeux.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
\- « De l’encens Vulcain. » Répondit Spock tout en glissant l'éponge sur le corps de son T'hy'la qui soupira d'aise.  
\- « Je ne savait pas que tu en avait mit, je ne l'avais pas sentit. »  
\- « C'est un relaxant, on ne sens son odeur qu'une fois qu'on est détendu, mais ça agit depuis bien avant. »

Jim rigola doucement et observa les mouvements que faisait son amant lorsqu'il caressait son corps de son éponge. Tout son corps fut passer au crible un nombre incalculable de fois, ça consistait presque comme un massage, du moins Kirk le ressentait comme ça. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement, il avait devant ses yeux ses jambes marqué des tortures qu'il avait subit. La baignoire étant constituer d'un système qui en plus de garder l'eau à une température acceptable, nettoyait automatiquement l'eau du savon si bien que la mousse ne restait jamais assez longtemps pour cacher ses jambes et savoir que Spock pouvait voir ça ne l'aidais pas vraiment à se détendre. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas partager ça avec son amant, il pouvait tout dire à Spock, mais pour cacher son embarra, il plaisanta.

« Je devrais me faire capturer et torturer plus souvent. » Pensa Jim.

Les mouvements de Spock s'arrêtèrent et il fronça les sourcils d’incompréhension.  
« Bin oui si j'ai le droit à autant d'attention à chaque fois, je ne dit pas non, une minute en ta présence valent largement plusieurs heures de douleur. » Continua Kirk. 

Le visage de Spock devint dur, mais il ne répondit pas.  
« Vraiment que me valent toute ses intentions ? Tu as peur que je me casse ? C'est assez inhabituel de ta part de faire tout ça, d'habitude tu es beaucoup plus froid que ça, quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
« Tout vas bien, et je fait ce que je veux. Et ne dit pas ce genre de chose, je n'aime pas ça. » Déclara le vulcain d'une voix glacial. Kirk leva un sourcils, il n'aurait jamais imaginer entendre le vulcain dire ce genre de phrase, il sourit et essaya de se détendre un peu plus.  
« Tu m'as manqué Spock. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir la bas sans avoir eu le temps de te dire... »  
« Tais toi ! » 

L'ordre était catégorique ce qui coupa immédiatement Kirk dans son élan. Le blond le regarda se déshabillé entièrement. Pourquoi se mettait-il nu ?

« Arrête un peu de parler et pousse toi. » Continua Spock.

Kirk fronça les sourcils et commença à se lever pour laisser le bain chaud à Spock, mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir que déjà Spock entrait dans l'eau, se plaçant derrière lui. Voyant qu'il allait sortir, il l'attrapa et le tira jusqu'à lui. Kirk put donc sentir le ventre et la poitrine de Spock se soulever dans son dos alors qu'il l'enlaçait étroitement, le maintenant bien en place avec ses mains. Kirk était un peu surprit, mais dans tout les cas dans le bon sens. Le vulcain l'incita à poser sa tête sur son épaule ce que le blond fit, s'appuyant doucement, alors que Spock plongeait la tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Il déposa quelques baisés sur la peau et remonta jusqu'à embrasser plusieurs fois la tempe.

Kirk avait presque envie de rire, son amant était trop mignon comme ça. Il ressemblait à un animal, à un chat en prenant soin de lui ainsi. Il pouvait malgré le bain chaud sentir la chaleur de son corps contre lui. Sa tendresse et sa dureté. On disait que les vulcains était des êtres froid, rien n'était plus loin de la réalité qu'à présent. Jim se détendait un peu, retrouver les bras de son amant était tout ce dont il avait eu besoin.

\- « Spock.. » Commença t-il. Le vulcain souffla bruyamment.  
\- « Arrête de parler Jim. »

Jim se tut. Ils restèrent tranquille, immobile dans l'eau pendant un long moment, mais Kirk sentait qu'il commençait à avoir trop chaud, il avait du mal à voir clairement. Spock le remarqua et ils sortirent tout les deux, le sang vert allongeant son amant sur les serviettes préalablement posé sans même lui demander son avis. Le blond se laissa faire, il n'avait que ça à faire, le brun ayant décider de le sécher entièrement, toujours avec une douceur et une tendresse intense. Passant le tissus délicatement sur sa peau comme s'il polissait un joyaux. 

Puis il se mit à le caresser, passant ses paumes sur sa peau comme s'il cherchait à retrouver la texture qu'il avait perdu et à connaître les formes et les courbures de façon parfaite. Jim soupira d'aise, ses jambes le gênait un peu moins, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix ni vraiment la force de bouger.

Spock attrapa les produits que Mccoy lui avait donné, c'était des sortes de tubes remplit de crèmes et d'huiles ayant pour but de réparer les dommages et les blessures aussi bien en surface qu'en profondeur. Il ouvrit un tube et pris une bonne dose de produit, le frotta un peu dans ses mains avant de les posé sur l'une des jambes de son T'hy'la. Celui-ci soupira de plaisir quand il sentit la chaleur des paumes de Spock, il n'était toujours pas à l'aise, mais il devait faire avec. Avec douceur le vulcain commença à masser la peau, la caresser, la malaxer pour faire rentrer le produit, un véritable massage. Il y allait avec prudence, prenant soin de ne pas être trop agressif dans ses mouvements pour ne pas abîmer la peau plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il y avait encore de gros bleu noir ou jaunâtre, les muscle était un peu gonflé encore et on sentait la fragilité des jambes rien qu'en les voyant et en les touchant, forcer trop ferais mal au blond.

Il s'attaqua à l'autre jambe, Jim ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de l'attention du vulcain. Ça lui avait tant manqué, depuis si longtemps une éternité pour lui, pour eux. Une fois finit Spock se lava les mains avant de venir s'allonger au dessus de son amant, sans l'écraser, mais juste assez pour que leur corps s'épouse, il lui caressa les cheveux, le regardant avec tendresse, Jim rigola doucement et se mit lui aussi à lui caresser les cheveux. Le vulcain l'embrassa avec avidité, glissant sa langue caresser celle de l'homme qu'il avait cru perdre.

Le blond sentit l'érection du vulcain contre son aine. Il sursauta un peu en particulier quand les vrilles s'enroulèrent autour de leur membre.   
\- « J'ai envie de toi Jim. » Murmura le vulcain avant de donner un coup de rein qui fit gémir de surprise le blond.

Il se redressa et souleva son amant avant de le déposé sur le lit, s'allongeant à nouveau sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, se recouvrèrent entièrement. L'excitation montait, l'envie, le désir. Le capitaine caressa les oreilles de son premier officier, jouant avec cette adorable pointe qu'il adorait tant.

\- « Tu as eu peur ! » Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. « Je t'ai manqué ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Pour seul réponse le vulcain se jeta sur ses lèvres, plusieurs coups de rein supplémentaire attisèrent leur désir. Spock avait eu tellement peur, tellement mal pour Jim qu'il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, le faire sien, pansé sa peine sous le plaisir et les gémissements de Kirk. Se faire pardonné d'avoir été si long, lui prouvé son amour. Les mains glissèrent plus bas, pénétrant avec avidité l'antre chaude et étroite de son amant. 

Jim grogna, il était encore loin d'être habitué à ça. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas moins excité. Au contraire, il aimait ça, que Spock joue avec lui, le domine, le prenne, le fasse gémir, il aimait se donner.

Progressivement les doigts écartèrent les parois, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin jusqu'à venir tourmenter le petit point rugueux qui faisait crier de plaisir son propriétaire. Le blond écartant ses jambes fragiles, il en voulait toujours plus. Il voulait Spock en lui, sentir sa chaleur, sentir sa lave.

Pour le détendre Spock l'embrassa encore et encore comme si son but était de saturer ses lèvres. Tandis que ses doigts avaient commencer un vas et viens dans son fourreau. Leurs sexes se frottaient l'un à l'autre en une danse sensuel et érotique. Plusieurs minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Spock juge Kirk suffisamment détendu. Il lui releva un peu le bassin et les jambes, glissant son sexe chaud dans le divin fourreau. 

Jim gémit, relâchant la tête en arrière alors qu'il se sentait enfin complet. Il sentit Spock positionner ses doigts sur ses tempes et entra en fusion mental, leur esprits se mêlèrent, ils se retrouvaient enfin, leur désirs et leur chaleur fusionnant. La douleur de la pénétration était balayé par le plaisir de se retrouver, leur âmes dansant ensemble, s'embrasant et leurs feu explosèrent. Ça avait été une torture d'être séparé.

Jim gémit, c'était si bon de se retrouver dans les bras de son amant, ce dernier entama de langoureux va et vient. Leur lèvres se scellèrent encore et encore. Le blond couina de plaisir dans entre leur bouche. Sa prostate tourmenté de façon incessante, l'amenant au bord de la jouissance à chaque seconde. Il sentit ses jambes tremblante lui faire un peu mal lorsque Spock les releva un peu plus pour donner des coups un peu plus puissant, plus profond. Aussi Spock les reposa t-il dans une position plus confortable pour son amant et trouva une autre position qui lui permettait un angle d'action parfait.  
Jim cria, gémit, serra les dents, pris la main de son amant. La souffrance oublié, la peine effacé, plus que la chaleur de la jouissance coulant en lui et brûlant sa peau.

Ils se firent plaisir ainsi, pendant plusieurs heures, entre deux poses. Ils n'avaient meme pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à l'éjaculation, aujourd'hui le seul jouissance de leur corps relié leur suffisait et ils voulaient faire durer ça le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les gagnes. Ils se poussèrent alors jusqu'au bout, gémissant avec douceur entre leur lèvres celées alors que leur corps s'épousaient à merveille.

Les vrilles s'enroulèrent autour de son membres l'amenant par de judicieuse stimulation jusqu'à la libération. Jim se gorgea du visage de Spock qui arrivait à sa limite, c'était sublime, Spock était sublime dans son expression de plaisir, de béatitude, de tendresse et d'amour envers lui. C'était dingue toutes les expressions qu'ils pouvaient faire passer dans ses seul yeux. Il grava cette image dans sa tête Alors qu'il venait mordre très doucement la lèvre inférieur de son amant. Leur semences se répandirent sur le ventre et le torse de Jim. 

Tout doucement Spock se retira et Kirk se sentit d'un coup très seul, il tira donc le vulcain jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa avidement, cherchant à combler ce manque qu'il avait ressentit. Spock était dans le meme état, il n'avait pas eu assez de son amant et pourtant leur corps n'en pouvait plus. Aussi fusionna t-il à nouveau. De cette façon ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient besoin de cette proximité pour se sentir bien, pour se rassurer tout les deux. 

Le vulcain nettoya le ventre de son amant et se blottit contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

Kirk aurait bien rit du faite qu'ils avaient besoin d'une nouvelle douche, mais pas tout de suite, Spock était couché contre lui et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait bouger.

\- « Alors sur ton emploie du temps, je vais devoir attendre combien de temps avant d'avoir une autre nuit comme celle là ? » Plaisanta Jim sous la fatigue. Le vulcain se redressa et fronça les sourcils.  
\- « Dix minutes si tu ne te tais pas. »

Jim pouffa avant d'attraper la main de Spock et de la guider vers son visage, il l'embrassa de ses lèvres, et puis ils s'endormirent liés et connectés l'un à l'autre à partager leurs rêves.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Un petit mois se déroula paisiblement, les jambes de Kirk se remettaient progressivement, mais trop doucement au goût du blond qui était privé de mission de terrain, ce qu'il préférait à vrai dire. Mais là il était content. On l'avait invité sur la Nouvelle Vulcain pour une cérémonie et il allait pouvoir profiter du grand air, air sableux certes, mais air quand même. Spock contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginer, était plus tactile et présent à ses cotés en tant que T'hy'la. Avant qu'il soit enlevé, Spock ne l'était pas des masses et la situation l'avait finalement beaucoup changé. Pour son plus grand plaisir après tout. Mais il tiquait sur la façon dont ça s'était passé, Spock répondait juste inconsciemment au traumatisme qu'il avait eu de sa perte, bien évidement ses contacts était sincère, mais les fruits d'une peur atroce. Oh Spock finirait bien par oublié cet incident, mais d'ici là il serait déjà devenue dépendant de lui. Encore une fois, chose qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il en était heureux. Jim était le plus heureux des hommes et les Gorns étaient désormais bien loin.


	31. Chapter 31

\- « Capitaine James Kirk de l'USS Enterprise, demande autorisation de nous placer en orbite autour de Vulcain 2. »  
\- « Accordé, bienvenue sur la planète. Nous allons vous donner les coordonnées pour vous téléporter. » Répondit un vulcain.  
\- « Je vous remercie. » Dit-il pour être aimable bien qu'un vulcain n'est pas besoin de remerciement. 

Kirk se leva de son fauteuil avec difficulté, mais s'aida de sa béquille pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes étant encore faible. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortit Chekov prit la parole.

\- « Dommage que le docteur Mccoy soit en formation sur la base stellaire 34 je suis sur qu'il aurait apprécier venir à cet inauguration. » Jim se retourna en souriant.  
\- « Croyez moi, je préfère ne pas l'avoir à mes cotés, quand il fait trop chaud il se plaint, quand il y à plein de monde il se plaint et quand il y à plein de vulcain il se plaint. Sulu vous avez la passerelle. »  
\- « À vos ordre. »  
\- « Bon vous n'êtes pas en vacance, mais je ne pense pas qu'on est beaucoup de problème pendant cette cérémonie, alors reposez vous. »  
\- « A vos ordre Keptin. »

Jim sortit tranquillement de sa chère passerelle et indiqua à l'ordinateur de bord du turbolift la direction de ses quartiers. Il mit sa tenue officiel et pris le temps d'accrocher ses décorations. Il n'aimais pas spécialement parader avec ça sur la poitrine, mais ça faisait partit des codes à respecter pour se genre de situation. Il devait se rendre sur Vulcain 2 avec son second afin d’assister à l'inauguration du nouveau Mont Seleya. Lieu très important pour les Vulcains, mais jusqu'à lors il n'avait jamais vraiment trop comprit pourquoi. D'après ce qu'il savait, ça devait sûrement avoir un rapport avec Surak. Peut importe, il remerciait le fait que la planète chaude était en automne et qu'il ferais donc moins chaud quand temps normal. Mais déjà rien qu'à penser rester avec ce col par une telle chaleur ça l’étouffait déjà. La porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit.

\- « Spock ! » Se réjouit Kirk.  
\- « On peut descendre quand tu es près. »  
Jim tendit deux de ses doigts, l'index et le majeur, collés l'un à l'autre à mi-hauteur, invitant Spock à venir les toucher. Ce que le vulcain fit automatiquement avant de doucement caresser les doigts de Jim.  
\- « Dit moi, ce n'est pas censé être que pour les vulcains cette cérémonie ? Je veux dire, je sais que les vulcains ne sont pas spécialement ouvert à partager leur culture à tout vas. Pourquoi ai-je été inviter, pourquoi pas seulement toi ? »  
\- « En faite il y à plusieurs raison. Déjà ne t'en fait pas tu ne sera pas le seul « non vulcain » c'est vrai qu'en règle normal on aurait pas ouvert la cérémonie aux autres espèces, mais si on le fait aujourd'hui c'est pour les remercier de leur aide apporter et apparemment certaine espèces vois ça comme une vrai preuve de remerciement, en particulier les Andoriens bien qu'on est eu beaucoup de différent avec eux par le passer.  
\- « Hum hum. Je pense que les Andoriens vont avoir encore plus chaud que moi aujourd'hui. » Ricana le blond, Spock reprit.  
\- « Ensuite c'est parce que nous représentons la Fédération, de plus l'Enterprise est le vaisseaux qui à secouru le haut conseil Vulcain lors de la destruction de la planète. Et c'est aussi parce que presque la totalité des vulcains encore disperser sur d'autre planète, bien que la plupart vive ici, se sont rendu sur la planète pour assister à la cérémonie. Je fait bien évidement partit de ces vulcains, et à mon avis au vu de la dernière fois où tu es passé sur Vulcain 2, ils se sont dit que tu refuserais de me déposer, c'est pour ça qu'il on fait une invitation auprès de Starfleet, pour être sur que tu ne refuse pas. »  
\- « Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule, bien sur que je t'aurais déposé. »  
\- «  Je sais bien. »  
\- « Bon on y vas ? »  
\- « Oui, je me demande juste si avec tes jambes ça vas aller ? »  
\- « Pourquoi ? »  
\- « On doit monter le mont à pieds. »  
\- « À pieds ? Et il est haut ce mont Seleya ? »  
\- « Je ne sais pas qu'elle montagne ils ont choisit, mais je sais qu'il fait au moins 75% de la taille de l'ancien ce qui est assez haut. Mais les montagnes de cette planète sont globalement plus haute que sur la Vulcain originel, donc on peut facilement penser qu'il sera plus haut. »  
\- « Oh je vois, mais pourquoi on doit grimper et ne pas se faire téléporter directement à la surface. »  
\- « Ils veulent que tout le monde soit au même niveau, la plupart devront monter à pieds de toute façon, ce ne serais pas juste si certain arrivait directement sur place. »  
\- « Je vois. Et bien écoute, mes jambes iront très bien. Bones m'oblige à garder les béquilles, mais je peux déjà marcher normalement. » Spock leva un sourcils. « Ok presque normalement. Ça vas le faire. »

Spock avait quelques doutes, mais il préférait faire confiance en son amant. Malgré ce qu'il avait subit il ne se plaignait jamais ou très rarement de ses douleurs et lui et Mccoy devait souvent le refréner pour qu'il n'en fasse pas trop. Bien vite ils arrivèrent sur la planète aux coordonnées indiqué, une immense place qui semblait presque perdu au milieux du désert et des montagnes. Il y avait un monde fou et pourtant c'était plutôt calme, beaucoup de vulcain, Jim remarqua un petit groupe d'Andorien, l'Ambassadeur terrien était aussi présent ainsi que le capitaine de l'USS Merin et son second. Des Benzites, des Bétazoide et quelque Tellarite et diverse races.

C'était assez étonnant, mais Jim trouvais ça presque amusant. Il allait pour les saluer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse les rejoindre, ils étaient déjà partit en direction de ce qui semblait être le nouveau mont Seleya. Spock lui fit savoir qu'il était plus haut que l'ancien, et Jim sourit, ça ne le dérangeait pas de monter, il avait l'habitude de faire des randonnées, mais il doutait que ses jambes tiennent jusqu'au bout, la chaleur faisait gonflé ses vaisseaux sanguin et ses muscles.

« On peut commencer à monter si tu veux. La cérémonie ne commence que dans quatre heures pour laisser le temps à tout le monde d'arriver sur la place, mais une fois en haut tu pourras te reposer. »  
« Me reposer ? Je ne suis pas handicapé, infirme ou vieux Spock. »  
« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »  
« Je sais, désolé. Allez commençons à la grimper cette montagne. »

D'un pas commun ils prirent le chemin de terre légèrement sableuse qui les mènerait jusqu'en haut. Il était large, si bien que malgré le monde qu'il y avait, les gens ne se bousculait pas, tout le monde semblait avoir accepter la condition imposé par les vulcains. Certains avançaient vite, voire très vite, pressé d'arriver en haut pour se reposer. D'autre étaient beaucoup plus lent, conservant leur force tout en surveillant l'heure, pas besoin d'arriver trop en avance, mais il ne fallait pas arriver en retard non plus. Beaucoup discutaient et s’arrêtaient de temps à autre par automatisme dans la discutions avant de reprendre leur route, d'autre préférait s'isoler, pour monter tranquillement, ou au moins en silence. 

Spock lui, avançait d'un pas assez rapide, habitué à ce genre d'environnement et ayant un bon physique, il savait qu'il ne se fatiguerait pas. En revanche Jim avait plus de difficulté. Ses béquilles l'aidant dans son ascension, il était néanmoins un peu plus lent que son premier officier, il essayait de se maintenir proche de lui, de ne pas se laisser distancer et fournissait un effort que ses jambes, après une demi heure de marche, commençait déjà à ressentir. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir pendant une heure à ce rythme il ralentit délibérément, ravalant un peu sa fierté et considérant ses capacités amoindrie avec un peu plus d'attention. Il retrouverait Spock en haut, ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça.

Bien vite il se retrouva tout seul. Jetant un œil en arrière il vit que les Andoriens avaient, comme il l'avait prévu, un peu de difficulté à cause de la chaleur, mais ne semblait pas se laisser abattre ni exposer trop leur difficulté.

Après quelques minutes, il glissa légèrement à cause du sable et du forcer sur ses muscles pour ne pas tomber. Le mouvement brusque lui fit très mal et il sentit ses jambes faiblir un peu plus. Il s’arrêta quelques secondes. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il détestait être infirme comme ça. Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas en fauteuil roulant, ses béquilles l'énervaient déjà bien assez en lui rappelant sans cesse ce qui s'était passé. Il leva un instant les yeux et observa le ciel légèrement rougit, volant à la terre ses jolies couleurs. Il trouvait que cette planète ressemblait à l'ancienne et se demandait même comment c'était possible qu'elle ressemble à se point à la première Vulcain.

\- « Jim ? » Le blond baissa les yeux.  
\- « Spock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Tu m'avais devancé. »  
« J'ai senti ta douleur. »  
« Ah ! C'est rien ne t'en fait pas. »

Spock leva un sourcil, Jim pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il sache. Il pouvait feindre devant les autres, mais pas devant lui. Et il ne semblait pas encore avoir bien saisit ce que T'hy'la voulait dire. Plus besoin de faire semblant, plus besoin de se cacher derrière une façade. Bon ils avaient encore du chemin à faire tout les deux, mais qu'importe. Il s'accroupit, dos à Kirk  
.  
\- « Je vais te porter sur mes épaules. »  
\- « Quoi ? Non pas question. » Jim le contourna et essaya d'avancer rapidement. Spock se replaça devant lui, lui bloquant la route.  
\- « Je ne te laisse pas le choix, la monter est trop dur pour toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner, tu ne guérira pas plus vite si tu monte plus vite. »  
\- « Je ne suis pas faible Spock. »  
\- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »  
\- « Je n'ai pas envie d'être assister. »  
\- « Ce n'est pas de l’assistanat. »  
\- « Je suis trop lourd. »  
\- « Si ce n'est que ça. »  
\- « Spock. »  
\- « Jim tu n'as pas comprit, je ne te demande pas ton avis, tu monte sur mes épaules, c'est un ordre. »  
\- « Un ordre ? Spock je suis ton supérieur tu ne peux pas me donner d'ordre. » Ricana Jim.  
\- « Ça reste un ordre. Si tu ne le fait pas, je serais obliger de t'assommer pour te porter et là tu pèsera plus lourd, et de toute façon je ne te laisserais pas continuer à pied parce que je ressent une partie de ta douleur. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Spock s'agenouilla une seconde fois devant lui.  
\- « Bon très bien. » Grogna Kirk.

Il donna ses béquilles à Spock et commença à passer une de ses jambes au dessus de l'épaule de son amant puis la deuxième avec un peu plus de difficulté. Spock se leva et ils se stabilisèrent dans une position confortable pour les deux. Jim récupéra ses béquilles tandis que Spock attrapait ses jambes. Le blond se sentait un peu perplexe, il n'était jamais monter sur les épaules de quelqu'un et il se sentait lourd et un peu trop haut à son goût. Quelques personnes s'étaient arrêté pour les regarder, puis avaient finit par continuer leur chemin après un regard agacé de Jim.

« Ça vas Spock ? » Pensa-t-il inquiet d'être trop lourd pour lui.  
« Très bien. »

Il commença à marcher, posant le pieds fermement en avant, avant de pousser fortement pour savoir quelle puissance il devait fournir pour qu'ils puissent avancer tout les deux. Puis les pas s’enchaînèrent devenant plus léger et naturel.

« Si tu te fatigue trop vite, repose moi. »  
« Jim, cesse de faire ça. »  
« De faire quoi ? » Grogna le blond.  
« De t’inquiéter. Je ne souffre pas de la chaleur, il fait plus froid que sur l'ancienne vulcain à cette période. Je suis habituer à une quantité d'oxygène faible. Et j'ai l'habitude des montagnes. »  
« L'habitude des montagnes ? Comment ça ? »  
« Sur Vulcain, je partais souvent me promener dans les montagnes, parfois j'y passais la journée voir même la nuit. Mon père trouvait ça purement illogique et ne comprenait pas. Mais ça amusait beaucoup ma mère. »  
« Pourquoi il trouvait ça illogique ? Tous les enfants Vulcain ne vont pas s'amuser dans les montagnes ? »  
« Le sens du mot s'amuser est bien différent sur Vulcain qu'il ne l'est sur Terre. »  
« Qu'est-ce que fait un Vulcain pour s'amuser ? »  
« Les vulcains ne s'amuse pas, enfin ils font des choses logique, qui apporte quelques chose. »  
« Donc vous ne faite pas d'avions en papier ou de bagarre amical avec des bâtons. »  
« Logiquement non, mais un vulcain peut faire des avions en papier si c'est pour étudier l'ergonomie. Pour la bagarre avec les bâtons, c'est possible, si on veux s’entraîner pour le Koo-nut-ka-if-fee. Pendant le Pon Faar, la femelle peut refuser d'épouser celui qu'on à choisit pour elle, elle demande alors le Ka-if-fee et choisit un adversaire, les deux vulcains se battent alors à mort et celui qui vit épouse la femelle. Ce n'est que pour cette raison que deux vulcains pourrais se battre avec des battons. »  
« Oui en gros vous pouvez tout faire tant que vous avez une raison logique de le faire. »  
« C'est plus ou moins cela. »  
« Et donc pourquoi tu allais dans les montagnes, si les autres ni allaient ? » Spock prit un temps avant de répondre.  
« Enfant, je maîtrisais bien moins mes émotions que maintenant. Je faisait tout pour rester un parfait vulcain, mais il est arriver qu'on me pousse à bout. Quand j'étais dans les montagnes, je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de se qu'on attendait de moi. C'était reposant et ça me défoulait. »  
« C'est très humain comme comportement. »  
« Je sais, mais c'est aussi très logique de rechercher la solitude pour trouver le tranquillité. »  
« Et qui avait réussit à te pousser à bout ? »  
« D'autres enfants qui me persécutait. »  
« Qui te persécutait ? Je ne pensais pas que les Vulcains étaient capable d'une telle chose. Ce n'est pas logique de faire ça »  
« Ils voulaient tester mon émotivité. Bien évidement un Vulcain ne réagit pas quand on l'insulte, insulter est un comportement illogique en lui même et n'apporte rien. Mais dans ce cas, si. Il est normal de mal réagir quand on vous agresse, que se soit verbalement ou physiquement, mais un vulcain est censé passer au dessus de ça. » Jim se tendit.  
« Et pourquoi tu n'as pas put passer au dessus ? » Ce n'était pas un reproche, Jim voulait juste en savoir plus.  
« Je n'étais qu'un enfant Jim, tout seul, anormal à cause de ma moitié humaine. Ce n'est déjà pas facile, mais quand on te fait comprendre que tu n'as pas ta place ici, et même dans toute la galaxie, que tu ne devrais simplement pas exister, même si tu sais que c'est dit pour te faire craquer, pour te tester, ça te touche quand même et quand on en vient à insulter la seul personne sur la planète qui essaie un tant soit peu de te comprendre, et de comprendre ce que tu peut ressentir. Et bien tu finit par déborder. » Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un temps.  
« C'était qui, que j'aille leur dire deux mots ? Oh attend, j'imagine qu'ils sont mort avec la planète, laisse tomber ça ne sert à rien. »  
« Sirik faisait partit d'eux. »  
« Sirik ? Tu veux dire le vulcain pour qui tu travaillais ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Comment tu as put bosser pour lui ? »  
« Je sais faire la part des choses. »  
« Mais même on ne rend pas service à quelqu'un qui nous a persécuté. »  
« Jim, je te rappelle que tu as fait la même chose que lui. »  
« Oui, mais c'était pour le bien du vaisseau et de la Terre. »  
« Rien que ça. » Siffla Spock sarcastique. « Jim lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et tira dessus. »  
« Hé tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas. J'en était pas fier, enfin j'aurais aimé le faire, mais dans d'autre circonstance. C'est l'autre Spock qui à insisté pour que je le fasse, c'est à lui que tu dois demander des comptes. »  
« Ne t'en fait pas, je me suis venger quand je t'ai fait perdre le vaisseau. » Jim rigola.  
« N’empêche j'ai cru que tu allais me tuer, tu as une de ces poigne. »  
« J'étais parti pour. »  
« Dans ce cas je dois remercier Sarek. »  
« Hum. »  
« D'ailleurs lui aussi il monte ? »  
« Bien sur, il est plus devant nous par contre. »

Kirk finalement se sentait assez bien sur les épaules de son second, pas forcement l'endroit le plus confortable, mais il avait beaucoup moins mal aux jambes et malgré son poids en plus, Spock avançait assez rapidement.

« Dit moi, pourquoi refaire un site historique comme ça ? » Demanda Jim. « Enfin je veux dire... »  
« C'est important. »  
« En quoi ? Je veux dire pourquoi refaire la même chose ? »  
« Sur vulcain c'était un endroit sacré, à la fois l'endroit qui à marquer la naissance de notre civilisation tel que vous la connaissez aujourd'hui. Surak y à développé la philosophie Vulcaine et c'est lui qui nous as permit de changer, d'évoluer par la logique et la raison plutôt que de se laisser emporter par la passion. C'est aussi à ce moment que sont nés les Romulien, s'opposant à la philosophie de Surak ils sont partit. Mais ce lieu nous rappelle que finalement ce ne sont que nos cousins, que nos frères. C'est aussi une place où se déroule la majorité de nos rituels, le Kahs-wan, le Kolinahr, le Fal-tor-pan, le Pon Faar. C'est un point de repère important et c'est pour ne pas oublier, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il sera malgré tout un peu différent. Tu verra par toi même. Et puis on à besoin de ça, la destruction de Vulcain, à été … Perturbante pour beaucoup d'entre nous, il y à eu quelques débordement, ce nouveau mont Seleya vas permettre de balayer et réequilibrer tout ça. »  
« Hum d'accord. »

Par la suite ils avancèrent un peu en silence, Jim réfléchissant à tout ce que Spock lui avait raconter tout en lui caressant de façon naturel et sans même y penser les cheveux. Il était heureux d'être là, il en avait appris bien plus sur Spock, sur les Vulcains qu'après tout il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça. Bien sur il savait pour Surak, pour l'histoire Vulcaine et quelques autres truc, mais il y avait des détails qu'on avait pas forcement dans les livres de xénobiologie.  
Continuant inlassablement leur route ils dépassèrent un certain vulcain.

\- « Spock, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici. » Le concerner s’arrêta et se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur.  
« Sirik, voyez vous ça, alors vos recherches avance bien ? Moins vite j'imagine maintenant que vous n'avez plus Spock dans votre bande. » Siffla Jim, mauvais maintenant qu'il savait que ce Vulcain avait trouver intéressant de pousser à bout son amant. Sirik se tendit, se souvenant du coup que Jim lui avait donné.  
\- « C'est ça votre travaille désormais Spock. Porter votre Capitaine pour qu'il ne se fatigue pas ? »  
\- « Il est blessé. »  
\- « Aux jambes. » Précisa Kirk. « Broyage intégrale des os, d'après mon médecin ce n'était plus que de la poudre. Vous comprendrez que même si j'ai été soigné, il me reste quelques séquelle et mes os sont encore fragile tout comme mes muscles. »  
\- « Vous vous êtes donc servit de votre second pour vous rendre service. » Remarqua sarcastiquement Sirik.  
\- « Non voyez vous, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Mais Spock voyant mes difficultés à insister pour me porter. Ça ce fait entre ami, c'est l'entraide, on se donne des coups de pouce mutuel, on se soutient, enfin je ne suis pas sur que vous compreniez ce que je veux dire. Faire quelques chose pour une autre personne, de manière désintéresser juste parce qu'on se souci de son bien être. Non je suis sur que vous ne comprenez pas. L'amitié c'est important dommage que vous vous marchiez seul. Jim sourit. Et puis il me le devait bien. »  
\- « Comment ça ? » S'interrogea Spock perplexe alors qu'il s'amusait intérieurement de l’effronterie de son capitaine.  
\- « Je t'ai sauver la vie tu ne te souvient pas ? »  
\- « Sur ce point là on est quitte. » Sirik écoutait la conversation avec attention, perplexe.  
\- « Ah non, je t'ai sauver dans le Volcan et ensuite en sauvant l'Enterprise. »  
\- « Si je n'avait pas ramener Khan tu serais sous terre à l'heure qu'il est et je t'ai sauver dans le vaisseau Gorn sinon je pense qu'ils auraient finit par te tuer. »  
\- « Ah oui j'avoue. Mais quand je t'ai faire revenir de l'univers parallèle, ça compte aussi. »  
\- « C'est l'autre Spock et Scotty qui on quasiment fait tout le boulot à ta place. »  
\- « Attendez univers parallèle ? L'autre Spock ? Vous parler de quoi ? Demanda Sirik.  
\- « Pendant un orage ionique il y à eu un problème dans le téléporteur et j'ai été échanger avec mon double d'un univers parallèle, je suis allez sur son Enterprise et lui sur mon Enterprise. »  
\- « Ce Spock là il avait une barbe. » Sirik leva un sourcil.

Spock décida de continuer à marcher, et Sirik toujours arrêté écouta les dernières brides de conversation.

\- « Oh ça veux donc dire que j'ai une dette envers toi. »  
\- « Jim on s'en fiche, c'est pas important. »  
\- « Bin si, il faut que ça soit équilibré. »  
\- « Jim, vraiment. »

Le vulcain les rattrapa finalement.

\- « Ça ne vous fatigue pas de le porter ? »  
\- « Non. »  
\- « Voyez vous, Spock en plus d'être intelligent il a aussi un bon physique, de l'endurance, de la force. Vous avez tellement à lui enviez. »  
\- « Capitaine, vous devriez boire un peu, vous racontez n'importe quoi. »  
\- « Ah non, d'après Bones je ne suis pas encore fou. »  
Sirik se laissa finalement distancer, non c'est vrai il ne comprenait pas cette amitié qu'ils partageaient. 

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère Jim ? »  
\- « Quoi, je ne l'aime pas ce vulcain, et ne me demande pas de changer, et puis j'ai le droit de te complimenter, non mais c'est vrai, il est partit avant nous et toi en me portant tu vas plus vite que lui. Sérieux. »  
\- « Il n'as pas reçu le même entraînement que moi, c'est tout. »  
\- « Peut importe. On arrive ? »  
\- « Oui. »

Jim avait prononcé ses mots alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin sur le haut de la montagne. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde attroupé sur la grande place qui faisait face à une haute estrade entourer de pilier graver. Spock fit descendre son amant de ses épaules avant de lui donner quelques détails. Le blond appris donc du Vulcain que les gravures n'était nul autre que les préceptes de Surak. La civilisation Vulcaine retrouvait donc dans ce lieu un support physique. Sur le devant de l'estrade, de part et d'autre de l'escalier centrale qui permettait de monter se trouvait deux pierres dressé. Jim reconnue des pierres tombales. Il comprit que celle de droite représentait la planète qui avait périt. Futur souvenir, pour ceux qui naîtrait sur Vulcain 2, rappelant qu'à la base les vulcains vivait sur une autre planète. Celle de gauche représentait les quelques milliard d’individus qui avait perdu la vie.

C'était à la fois d'une atroce tristesse, mais ça permettaient surtout aux vulcains de faire leur deuil. Spock lui donna quelques précision supplémentaire. Déjà que les pierres avaient été taillé de façon à pouvoir contenir des informations. Ainsi un premier livre relatait l'histoire de la planète avec en complément tout un tas de données scientifique. Mais parlait aussi de l'histoire Vulcaine, de ses rites, de sa culture. Dans la seconde pierre tombale, reposait un autre livre contenant tout les noms de ceux qui avait périt, vulcains, étrangers. Personne n'avait été oublié, ni ceux qui était mort dans l'espace en essayant de défendre la planète, ni même les quelques Romuliens qui avait périt dans la zone. Et Jim ne doutait pas une seule seconde, que le noms d'Amanda, la mère de Spock s'y trouvait aussi.

C'était un moment fort que cette cérémonie. Bouleversante, mais aussi promesse d'un nouveau départ après l'hécatombe que cette civilisation d'être logique avait vécu. Spock du s'avancer plus en avant, comme tout les Vulcains, tandis que les étrangers comme lui restait un peu plus en retrait, par respect. Le blond vit son amant s'éloigner de lui et ressentit une pointe de douleur.


	32. Chapter 32

La cérémonie ne dura pas plus d'une heure et demi et bien vite tout le monde put retourner à ses affaires. Kirk et Spock était rester un peu pour parler les autre peuple de la FI. Sarek s'approcha du blond et demanda à lui parler. Kirk accepta bien évidement à la fois amusé et gêné de parler avec l'ambassadeur et celui qui était son « beau-papa », ils s'éloignèrent de la foule tandis que Spock était occupé à discuter avec une bétazoide. Jim entama la conversation.

\- « J'imagine que vous voulez me posé des questions sur les enlèvements de vulcains, malheureusement nous n'avons pas vraiment plus d'information actuellement.. »  
\- « Non, je voulais vous parler de mon fils. »  
\- « De Spock ? C'est un excellent officier, l'un des meilleurs de mon équipage, de Starfleet même, en réalité, je ne serais pas surprit qu'on le nomme capitaine sous p.. »  
\- « Non, je voulais dire entre vous et Spock. » Kirk se stoppa et blanchit légèrement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça bien qu'il savait que Sarek était au courant.  
\- « Ah euhum oui ? » Bégaya t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.  
\- « Je connais la propension des humains à exprimer leur émotion et à pousser les autres à le faire. Mais je vous pris d’éviter cela avec Spock. »  
\- « Pardon ? » Kirk n'était pas sur de comprendre et se sentait presque agresser dans sa relation.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Jim ? » Demanda Spock sentant soudainement le trouble chez son partenaire.  
« Rien. »

\- « Je ne peux juger le lien que vous partagez, bien qu'il soit illogique le lien entre T'hy'la devient vite vital, plus vital que la logique même. » Repris Sarek.  
\- « Hé bien merci, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. »  
\- « Le partenaire à une importance primordiale pour l'autre et un vulcain serait prêt à tout pour son partenaire. Bien évidement le contrôle que nous avons nous empêche de tomber dans certain travers. »  
Kirk fronça les sourcils.  
\- « Vous êtes quelqu'un d’impulsif et d'émotionnel. Spock en ressent les échos par votre biais et cela l'affecte forcement. »  
\- « Et ? »

« Jim je te sens agacé qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? »  
« Rien je t'ai dit. »  
« Dit moi ! » Jim décida de ne pas répondre.

\- « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce lien peut entraîner jusqu'à la folie. Plus vous pousserez Spock à s'exprimer et ne me dite pas que vous ne le faite pas, j'ai été marié à une humaine, plus vous poussez Spock à libérer des émotions qu'il ne saura pas gérer. Plus vous le pousserez, plus pour vous faire plaisir il perdra de son contrôle, jusqu'à l'oublier totalement, cela prendra du temps bien sur, il serait préférable que vous ne gâchiez pas les efforts et sacrifice que Spock à fait dans sa vie. Je vois déjà qu'il ne contrôle plus autant ces émotions qu'auparavant. »  
\- « Que je gâche ses efforts ? Sauf votre respect, je pense plutôt que c'est votre éducation qui à gâcher une partie de sa vie, vous l'avez privé de quelque chose de naturel chez lui, ses émotions. » Sarek ignora cette réponse.  
\- « Spock à du aussi vous dire que le lien ne se brise que par la mort d'un des partenaires. »  
\- « Oui, je le sais ça. »  
\- « Certain vulcain en sentant la mort de leur T'hy'la décide de se donner eux même la mort, ou se laisse dépérir, même si le lien n'est plus là, leur esprit ne peut oublier. C'est un lien de vie Kirk. Mais en observant les humains j'ai souvent remarquer que vous changiez de partenaires souvent, trop souvent pour beaucoup d'entre vous. Comprenez que même si vous vous lassez de Spock, lui restera attacher à vous. Il restera fidèle. Si auparavant vous l'avez incité à libérer ses émotions et qu'ensuite vous le laissez brusquement, il aura du mal à s'en remettre voir même pourrait mourir, de .. comment vous dite ? Chagrin ? De plus vous êtes amant. » Kirk ne put s’empêcher de danser sur un pieds, c'était gênant. « Le retour en arrière n'est pas vraiment possible à moins que vous ne décidiez de laissé Spock maintenant. »  
\- « Écoutez, Ambassadeur, Spock et moi, comment dire, je l'aime et je ne compte pas me lasser de lui ou l'abandonner en chemin, je conçois que je ne pourrait pas vivre aussi longtemps que lui. Mais je ne pense pas me lever un jour et me dire que je ne veux plus de lui, que je veux passer à autre chose. C'est vrai que les humain peuvent être instable, mais on sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un est primordiale pour nous. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que notre relation ne vous concerne pas, j'imagine que vous auriez préférez qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Vous n'avez pas a vous inquiétez pour votre fils, c'est moi qui m’occupe de lui a présent et même s'il venait à perdre son contrôle émotionnel je ne fuirais pas ni n'aurais peur. Vous ne connaissez pas nos vie, ni ce que nous avons vécu depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je ne vous permet pas de nous juger ni de critiquer Spock. »  
\- « Il est vrai que j'aurais préféré que Spock soit avec une vulcaine, mais je pense qu'il y à pire que vous. Réfléchissez à la question, vous dite ça maintenant, diriez vous la même chose dans dix ans ? »

Jim fronça les sourcils encore plus agacé qu'avant et aperçut d'ailleurs le vulcain arriver dans le dos de son père.. Et au vu de sa démarche, ça n'allait pas, il avait quelque chose de sauvage.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » Grogna Spock en pensé.  
« C'est bon ne t'en mêle pas, c'est rien. »  
« Rien ? Tu te rend compte que tu es si énervé contre mon père que tu as envie de le frapper. »  
« Je n'ai pas envie de le frapper. »  
« Non, mais moi j'en est très envie, alors que je n'ai aucune raison de le vouloir, c'est parce que tu te décharge sur moi pour te contrôler. »

Jim put voir les poings serrés de Spock alors qu'il se dirigeait toujours vers eux.

« Alors ? »  
« Ton père ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble. » résuma Kirk au plus simple alors que son amant arrivait enfin à leurs hauteur dépassant son père et se postant juste devant son Capitaine en signe de protection.

Le blond sentit la tension dans les muscles de son vulcain.

\- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » Grogna Spock.  
Sarek allait répondre, mais son fils lui coupa la parole.  
\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre James ? »  
\- « Spock laisse tomber, ce n'est rien. » Fit le blond en posant une main sur la poitrine de son amant pour essayer de le retenir.

C'était le retour à l'envoyeur désormais. La nouvelle situation avait totalement désamorcer la colère de Jim qui se prenais désormais en pleine face la rage qu'il avait provoquer chez son amant. Celui-ci bouillonnait intérieurement.

Kirk réalisa alors que son amant avait développer un sérieux complexe. Il était devenu sur-protecteur depuis son kidnapping. En soit ça ne lui déplaisait pas, sauf peu être à cet instant.

\- « Je t'interdit formellement de t'en prendre à lui, de le critiquer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si tu as un problème avec le fait qu'on soit ensemble garde le pour toi. »  
\- « Spock.. »  
\- « Je peux encore concevoir que tu ne l'apprécie pas et je me fiche des raisons. Mais si tu ose encore une fois le menacer, menacer notre relation, je contacterais les autorités et je t'enverrais en prison. Tu n'es pas ignorant des lois : il est formellement interdit d'essayer de séparer deux T'hy'la ou de tenter d'intervenir dans leur relation sous peine de sanction. »

Sarek eu un léger mouvement de recul.

« Spock arrête. »  
\- « J'ai laisser passer lorsque toi et T'pau avez essayer de brisé le lien qui m'unit à James. Mais ne pense pas que je serais toujours tolérant. »  
\- « Spock arrête ça ! On ne menace pas d'envoyer en prison un de ses parents. » Grogna d'un ton sec le blond.

Spock se tourna un peu la tête vers lui. Et Sarek s'il fut surprit parce cette remarque ne le laissa pas paraître.

\- « Je pense qu'il à compris. » Se radoucit le capitaine.  
\- « Ne te mêle pas de notre vie privé, tu n'as pas ta place et tu n'as aucun droit. » Insista le vulcain.  
\- « Je.. » Sarek se tourna fixa Jim. « M'excuse. » fit-il avec un ton froid de capitulation sous les mots de son fils.

L'énervement qui animait Spock disparut peu après et tout d'un coup l'ambiance fut un peu plus légère. Et la discutions partit sur la cérémonie.

« Au faite, tu as vu Spock ? » Demanda Jim en y pensa soudainement.  
« Non, je ne l'est pas aperçut. »  
« Il aurait du être là pas vrai. »  
« Logiquement oui. »  
« Ton père doit être au courant. »

\- « Dites Ambassadeur, seriez vous si l'homologue de Spock est ici ? »  
\- « Vous ne semblez pas connaître la nouvelle, il est décédé la semaine dernière. » Répondit-il  
\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « Il est décédé la semaine dernière. » Répéta Sarek. Jim s'empressa de tourner la tête vers son amant qui ne semblait pas avoir broncher.  
\- « De vieillesse ? Il ne semblait pas malade ou particulièrement affaiblie la dernière fois que je l'es vu. »  
\- « Il avait 160 ans, il est peu probable qu'il soit mort de vieillesse. Il aurait très facilement put vivre une cinquantaine d'année supplémentaire voir plus. » Répondit Spock d'un ton un peu plus rapide que d'habitude.  
\- « Vraiment ? C'est vrai j'ai tendance à oublié que les vulcains vivent longtemps, enfin très longtemps. Mais alors de quoi est-il mort ? »  
\- « On ne sais pas, il n'était pas malade, l'autopsie n'as rien montré. » Indiqua le père du vulcain. Parler de l'autopsie de Spock était étrange pour Jim. « Il s'est juste.. éteint, sans raison apparente et de manière paisible apparemment, on l'as retrouver devant un jeu d'échec pas encore terminer, il semblait endormit. »  
\- « Mais on ne peut pas mourir juste comme ça, pouf. S’excita le blond, Sarek le regarda légèrement de travers, mais se ravisa quand il reçut un regard dur de Spock.  
\- « On pense qu'il est entrer en méditation profonde et qu'il n'en est pas ressortie, bien que ce soit assez surprenant, c'est très rare les vulcains qui n'arrive pas à sortir d'une méditation profonde. »

Sur cette phrase elle partit, Jim se retourna vers Spock.

\- « En méditation profonde ? Il n'en serais pas sortit ?  
\- « Comme mon père l'as dit c'est peu probable qu'il n'ai pas put en sortir, à dix ans je pouvais en sortir. Néanmoins c'est une possibilité. »  
\- « Donc quoi il aurait juste eu une défaillance ? »  
\- « Non je pense plutôt qu'il à choisit de mourir. » Fit le sang vert en regardant son amant.

Kirk ouvrit la bouche de surprise, puis la referma perplexe.

\- « Pourquoi ? »  
\- « Il n'était pas de cette époque, il n'avait rien, il n'avait pas la possibilité de partager ses connaissance sur le futur donc tout ce sur quoi il pourrait aider, il ne pouvait pas à moins de se limiter intellectuellement pour ne pas avancer trop vite dans l'histoire et les avancées technologique. Il n'avait plus d'amis ou de proche et il n'allait pas s’imposer, après tout c'est moi le Spock de cet époque, c'est donc logique qu'il me laisse la place. Je pense que ça ne devait pas être très stimulant pour lui. Peut être que quelque chose la pousser à le faire, mais pas comme un acte désespérer, mais plus comme une recherche de la paix, c'est logique. »  
\- « Je suis d'accord avec cette hypothèse, il était assez isolé du reste de la population, il à refusé toute les offres de travail qu'on lui à faite et à préférer se retirer davantage dans les montagnes.  
\- « Je n'aime pas savoir qu'il est mort. »  
\- « C'est logique. » Répondit Sarek.  
\- « Je ne vois pas en quoi. »  
\- « Même si ce n'était pas Spock. » Il désigna son fils. « Il reste Spock. Un autre Spock, mais un Spock quand même, vous n'avez peut être pas remarquer sa mort, mais vous avez du la sentir malgré tout sans vous en rendre compte. »

La conversation se termina progressivement et Spock décida de retourner sur le vaisseau. Kirk avait besoin de rester encore un peu pour des obligations diplomatique. Ainsi il se retrouva de nouveau seul avec Sarek. Il s'approcha de lui.

\- « Sachez que j'aime Spock et que ça restera ainsi à jamais. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez et croire ce que vous voulez. Je sais quand je dit que jamais je n'aimerais une autre personne que Spock. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez il me reste encore du monde à voir. »  
\- « Certainement. » Sarek décida de ne pas broncher sur la première partie de la phrase de Kirk.  
\- « Mes hommages Ambassadeur. »

Jim partit en direction d'un autre Ambassadeur.

« Tu as été dur avec ton père. »  
« Non, pas particulièrement. »

 

Souhaitant digérer la nouvelle, Kirk se pressa de clore ses obligation pour pouvoir remonter sur l'Enterprise, Spock était occuper pour les quelques heures à venir dans un délicat projet scientifique qui demandait à ce qu'on ne dérange en aucun cas les travailleur. Une fois arriver, Jim s'empressa de remplir son journal de bord et laissa la passerelle quelque instant pour aller prendre une bonne douche afin d'enlever la poussière cuivre qui collait à sa peau à cause de sa transpiration, il avait aussi besoin de se rafraîchir. Il comprenaient mieux maintenant pourquoi les vulcains portait des vêtements ample qui recouvrait tout leur corps en plus des grandes capuches qui protégeait yeux et oreilles en cas de besoin. Une bonne douche l'aiderait aussi à faire passer la mort de Spock Prime.

Retournant sur la passerelle, tout frais tout propre, Bones ne manqua pas de lui sauter dessus pour quelques examens, logiquement ça aurait du se faire à l'infirmerie, mais tous le monde avait finit par s'habituer à ce que McCoy s'occupe de leur Capitaine ici après ce qu'il avait subit. Le blond rechignait toujours à quitter la passerelle pour l'infirmerie encore plus maintenant vu qu'il ni avait pas passer beaucoup de temps. Parfois même il dépassait ses quarts de travail. McCoy avait bien saisit que c'était pour rétablir son image auprès de son équipage, après tout un capitaine blessé voir infirme pendant un temps, ça ne donnait pas vraiment confiance. Du moins c'est ce que prétextait le blond pour se justifier quand il ne voulait pas voir que son équipage était plus admiratif devant lui qu'il n'était en colère pour ne pas avoir été présent suffisamment ses derniers temps.

Leur détour par vulcain terminé, l'Enterprise put retourner à ses missions.

\- « Sulu, allez au coordonnée donné par l'U.S.S. Carabellos. Kepline semble avoir effectuer un relever étrange de données, il veux qu'on enquête vu que nos capteurs sont meilleurs. »  
\- « Tout de suite capitaine. »  
\- « Jim avale moi ça ! » Siffla Bones en lui tendant un verre.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
\- « Un cocktail à la cerise. » S'exaspéra t-il dans une grimace. « Un médicament bien évidement. »

Jim regarda son ami avant de consentir à avaler le liquide noirâtre qu'il recracha presque immédiatement.

\- « Mais c'est infecte ton truc, pire que la soupe de plomeek.   
« Tu exagère, c'est très bon la soupe de plomeek. » Réagit Spock.  
« Je me demande toujours comment tu peux avaler un truc pareil. »  
« Quand j'étais petit je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça non plus, ma mère mettait du miel terrien dedans, tu devrais essayer. »  
\- « Si tu me cuisine ça, je te promet de goûter. » Kirk grimaça, il avait encore fait une erreur et parler à Spock à voix haute plutôt qu'en pensée.

Le vulcain se retourna afin de lancer un regard froid à Jim. Et Mccoy leva les yeux au ciel dépité.

« Désolé. »  
« Ce n'est rien Jim, promit un jour je te ferais goûter. »  
« ça sera avec plaisir. »

\- « Je ne veux rien savoir. » Grogna le docteur. « Je savais que tu recracherais tout, alors j'en est préparé un autre, et cette fois ci bois tout, bouche toi le nez si tu veux, ça passera mieux. »

Jim avala la mixture non sans faire une grimace de dégoût et Bones s'empressa de l'ausculter avec son tricordeur médical.

\- « Comme je le pensais, ton taux de récupération et de cicatrisation à augmenter grâce à ma potion magique. »  
\- « Ta potion magique ? » Dit-il en désignant le verre qui avait contenue la substance ignoble avec un air sarcastique.  
\- « Quoi ? Je suis un docteur miracle moi. Enfin tu vas quand même devoir avaler ça pendant un mois, pour que ça stabilise. »  
\- « Un mois ? »  
\- « Yup. »  
\- « Vraiment ?  
\- « Si je te le dit. »  
\- « Je ne pourrais jamais avaler ça pendant un mois. »  
\- « Alors tu restera infirme et incapable. » Siffla Bones pour faire entendre raison à son ami.  
\- « Merci de ta sollicitude tu es d'un grand réconfort. »  
\- « Capitaine ? »  
\- « Oui Chekov. »  
\- « Arriver aux coordonnées nous prendra 13h, après analyse, il n'y à rien qui pourrais entraver la route de l'Enterprise, aucun obstacle, ni rien d’intéressant à analysé. »  
\- « Haha j’entends ce que vous dite Chekov. Sulu verrouillez le cap sur les coordonnées, repos pour tout le monde. Martin vous garderez la passerelle pendant deux heures après moi, avant de tourner avec vos élèves, il n'y aura rien de palpitant à voir, mais j'imagine que s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil quelques heures les amusera. Ce seront peut être de futur capitaine de Starfleet autant qu'ils s'habituent maintenant. »  
\- « D'accord capitaine. »

La plupart des officiers tournèrent la tête vers le capitaine pour savoir si ce congé inhabituelle était réel ou pas. Personne ne semblait bouger.

\- « Et bien alors ? Allez donc vous reposez, vaquez à vos occupations, je ne veux plus personne sur la passerelle, il n'y à aucun besoin immédiat, pas besoin que vous restiez ici. Si problème il y à, vous rappliquerez ici dar dar. »

Les officiers de passerelles sortirent suivit finalement par Spock et Mccoy tandis que Kirk s'occupait de lire et de signer les derniers rapport avant de remplir son journal de bord.

Le médecin jugea utile de suivre le vulcain.  
\- « Je compte sur vous pour lui faire avaler son médicament s'il ne le prend pas. »  
\- « Vous pensez ne pas avoir assez de poids pour qu'il vous obéisse ? »  
\- « Non, mais vous avec vos.. Enfin vous et Jim.. Enfin il vous écoutera plus facilement. »  
\- « Vous avez cette manie de vous inquiéter pour rien. »  
\- « Allez vous faire foutre Spock ! » Grogna le médecin. « Sinon vous pensez faire quoi de votre temps de repos ? »  
\- « Veillé au bon fonctionnement de chaque service. »  
\- « Vous allez faire le tour de chaque service ? »  
\- « L'occasion de faire une vérification personnelle du vaisseau en entier est toujours bonne à prendre autant que je profite de ce temps pour le mettre à profit. »  
\- « Soit, mais évitez de stresser tout le monde, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une ribambelle de personnes qui on perdu foi en leur travail parce que vous êtes passez par leur service. »  
\- « Ce n'était pas mon intention, je ne pense pas stresser les officiers de ce vaisseau. »  
\- « Vous rigolez, vous êtes tellement minutieux que vous pourriez leur reprocher de se gratter le nez. Enfin ne les traumatisez pas. »

Mccoy lui donna une grande tape dans le dos avant de repartir vers son infirmerie.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Spock se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la cabine de son capitaine, depuis le temps, il connaissait le chemin par cœur peu importe où il était dans le vaisseaux, il savait où se trouvait les quartiers de son T'hy'la et combien de temps il lui fallait pour les rejoindre, il savait tout ça bien mieux que pour sa propre cabine. Le blond l'avait appeler alors qu'il poursuivait son tour du vaisseau, probablement un message de Starfleet dont il voulait lui faire part en privé. Jamais ne lui serait venu à l'esprit ce que Kirk avait à l'esprit car celui-ci avait dresser des barrières autour de ses intentions. Il sonna donc à la porte en ayant pas la moindre idée de ce que Jim avait prévu pour lui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce sombre, absolument pas éclairé, il avança d'un pas dans le noir et appela le capitaine. Alors qu'il allait allumer la lumière, une main attrapa la sienne.

\- « Non, on laisse éteint pour l'instant. »  
\- « À quoi est-ce que tu joue Jim ? »  
\- « Tu vas voir. »

Passant derrière lui il lui enroula un foulard opaque sur les yeux avant de rallumer la lumière à une faible intensité, Spock s'étant laisser faire, essaya d'enlever le bandeau qui lui cachait la vu, mais Jim l'en dissuada.

\- « Je ne comprend pas. »  
\- « Ah oui ? Et là, tu comprend ? » Kirk ponctua sa phrase d'une tape sur les fesses de Spock qui sursauta sous la sensation qu'il n'attendait pas.

Satisfait Jim tourna autour de son amant, le toisant, déjà excité de voir Spock aveugle. Il savait ce que ça faisait de ne rien voir dans ce genre de moment, on lui avait déjà fait expérimenter auparavant et il était content de pouvoir faire profiter ses connaissances à Spock.

\- « Jim, je suis toujours en service. » Kirk sourit, personne d'autre que Spock ne penserait à ça dans un tel moment. Il aurait put le prendre mal, mais il savait que ce n'était pas parce que Spock ne voulait pas être avec lui.  
\- « Non Spock, tu n'es pas en service. »  
\- « Jim le repos que tu as donné aux officiers sur la passerelle n'est pas vraiment réglem... »  
\- « Tais toi un peu, une petite entorse de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal, et puis il n'y à aucun danger ni rien qui demande la présence des officiers, toi comprit. » Kirk se rapprocha rapidement et souffla ses dernier mots dans l'oreille de Spock. « Pas vrai ? »

Spock tressaillit et bien vite les mains de son amant glissèrent sur son corps, venant directement tâter la peau douce et chaude. Il se tortilla sur place, avant d'essayé d'enlever le bandeau une nouvelle fois.

\- « Non, non, non Spock. » Ricana Kirk. « Les mains dans le dos mon beau. »  
\- « Jim je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment approprier pour faire ce genre de chose. »  
\- « Quoi tu veux qu'on fasse un calendrier avec des horaires dessus ? Non merci très peu pour moi. Maintenant tais toi et profite. »

La fin de sa phrase fut ponctuer à merveille, il glissa ses mains dans le pantalon de Spock saisissant son fessier musclé tout en le ramenant vivement contre lui, glissant irrémédiablement sa cuisse contre son entre-jambe. Spock poussa un petit cri plaintif qui ravit les oreilles du blond. Ce dernier, passa ses mains sous l'uniforme de son second et s'empressa de l'enlever, avant de venir saisir ses lèvres. Spock répondit un peu maladroitement, mais Jim savait qu'il avait déjà chaud, il pouvait sentir sur sa cuisse la déformation du pantalon de Spock. Ce dernier avait le souffle tremblant. Les mains de Jim remontèrent sur son torse jusqu'à ses tétons.

Il cria, se dégageant un peu de Jim sous la sensation. Ne pas le voir rendait chaque effleurement plus électrique. Mais rapidement Kirk le ramena à lui, il cru qu'il allait perdre l'équilibre à cause de son aveuglement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas car le blond le retint contre lui. Lui dévorant ensuite le cou de ses lèvres, il gémit. Il se sentait aussi vulnérable que la première fois où Jim l'avais touché.

Les doigts joueur repassèrent sur ses tétons, Jim se débrouilla pour le tourmenter en passant ses pouces sur les petits bouts de chair gonflés d'excitation, les pinçant tout doucement.  
Puis doucement il descendit du cou qu'il dévorait, mordant la clavicule, enfonçant son nez dans la douceur des poils noirs sauvage de son amant, suça un téton au passage, avant de descendre jusqu'au ventre, embrassant la peau. Alors que Spock se laissait porté par son torrent, incapable de faire autre chose que je de ressentir et de gémir.

Jim descendit jusqu'au nombril qu'il titilla de sa langue, sa main remontant sur l'arrière de la cuisse, caressant doucement cette zone sensible. Puis descendit encore en une multitude de baisé jusqu'à l'objet de sa convoitise. Le libérant de sa cage de tissu, avant de l’engloutir avec envie.

Spock avait déjà subit des fellations de la part de Jim, mais la sensation qu'il ressentait actuellement était toute nouvelle, une décharge lui parcouru l'échine. Le fait de ne pas voir, semblait décupler les sensations, il ne voyait pas Jim, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il allait faire et son corps ne pouvait donc pas se préparer. Il pouvait sentir la bouche chaude autour de son sexe, la langue douce le caressant, la main ferme le malaxant. L'excitation montait déjà proche du paroxisme, bon de toute façon son corps avait prit le pli sans le lui demander, dés que Jim faisait mine de l'exciter, son corps se préparait automatiquement, qu'il le veuille ou non, se détendant et se laissant faire pour la suite.

Il cru défaillir quand il sentit la langue titiller l'un de ses pétales. Il ne put contenir un gémissement.

« Jim ! » Pensa t-il avec force.

Le blond se releva rapidement et continua à déshabiller Spock qui se laissa faire. Il s'embrasait tellement vite, qu'il n'arrivait plus à résister aux envies de son T'hy'la ni au sienne qui faisait brûler son sang. Il se laissa tranquillement entraîner vers le lit et atterri avec souplesse sur le matelas, mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de bien s'installer Jim saisit une nouvelle fois son membre entre mes lèvres. Il se cambra sous la sensation alors que le blond venait chatouillé de ses lèvres la fine membrane et de ses cheveux la peau de son bas ventre. 

Assez rapidement, après avoir sucer l'une des vrilles rendu folle par l'excitation, il vint caresser une zone plus bas, pressant deux de ses doigts dessus jusqu'à pouvoir faire céder le passage. Spock se contracta par réflexe, il sentait ses reins onduler légèrement, il avait envie de plus. Il se demanda un instant à quel moment Jim avait réussit à dresser son corps ainsi. Il le sentait céder au plaisir et comme à chaque fois, c'était effrayant, mais en même temps si doux. 

C'était un esclave, de son corps, de Jim, de ses sensations, de son désir, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ça ne le dérangeait plus.

D'un coup, il ne sentit plus rien, Jim s'était écarter et il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il était en train de trafiquer les yeux bander. Il pouvait cependant entendre des vêtements tomber au sol et il resta plusieurs minutes seul sur le lit. Jim devait s'amuser à le faire attendre, à le faire languir, alors qu'il en voulais plus ou alors il préparait quelque chose. Du coup, il trembla quand il sentit les doigts de son amant le frôler sans le toucher et sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son téton. 

Il essaya d'échapper à la sensation, mais Jim ne le laissa pas faire, continuant à jouer avec le petit bout de chair tendu et son glaçon qui fondait un peu trop vite à son goût. Il le tournait autour puis le remonta jusqu'au cou, se gorgeant des cris plaintif du vulcain. Ses lèvres changèrent de place avec le bout de glace. Spock avait l'impression que la langue de Jim qui le torturait encore était beaucoup plus chaude et s'était très agréable, il n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller et de gémir, Jim trouvait que ça ressemblait à des miaulements.

Spock miaulait son plaisir, se tortillant sensuellement, Jim savait qu'il en voulait plus. Mais entendre cette voix l’empêchait de faire quoi que se soit qui aurait put couper cette vision. Un Spock ronronnant son plaisir, son corps ondulant, sa peau réagissant à chaque micro stimulation qu'il lui faisait vivre. Spock était une véritable boule de luxure.

Alors que son glaçon avait finit de fondre, Jim en prit un autre, qu'il glissa sur le ventre de Spock avant de s’arrêter, il tourna autour du nombril faisant se cambrer le vulcain. Entre temps, il s'était placé entre ses cuisses, les écartant à sa guise. Spock, alors que Jim glissait le glaçon sur son ventre, s'était un peu redressé pour s'accrocher au dos de son T'hy'la, le souffle un peu court et les lèvres tremblante. Jim sourit, son idée semblait faire son effet, il sentait les doigts de Spock s'enfoncer dans sa peau et son vulcain avait gagné en sensibilité.

Aussi attendit-il délibérément avant de passer à la suite, décidant de ne plus toucher son amant dont il sentait les muscles se contracter de temps à autre, d'impatience. Puis quand il jugea avoir assez attendu, il rattrapa un glaçon qu'il glissa en Spock. Ce dernier sursauta, se contracta essaya de s'enfuir.

\- « Jim qu'est-ce qu.. AH ! »

Jim ricana légèrement, Spock n'avait pas eu le temps de dire sa phrase, qu'il avait déjà atteint son objectif. Le brun avait littéralement planter ses ongles dans la peau de son dos, ses lèvres était encore plus tremblante qu’auparavant et son souffle plus fort à cause du froid qui fondait progressivement en lui. Le blond en profita pour lui saisir les lèvres le faisant couiner en même temps.

Spock se sentait fébrile, nu, les yeux bandé, accrocher aux épaules de son amant, les cuisses écarté devant lui, attendant, même s'il en avait honte, beaucoup plus que ça. Tremblant, frémissant alors que l'excitation s'échappait de tout les pores de sa peau. Comment Jim avait-il put le rendre si dépendant de lui ? 

Il avait l'impression de baigné dans la débauche et cela ne semblait ni déranger son corps, ni son esprit qui laissait tomber ses barrières un peu trop rapidement. Le fait de ne pas voir le rendait encore plus sensible, il suffisait que Kirk souffle ne serais-ce qu'un peu sur sa peau pour qu'il ressente une décharge de plaisir dans tout le bas de son corps, plaisir qui traversait ses jambes, les immobilisant irrémédiablement. Le froid du glaçon dans son fourreau étroit remontait en lui, le déstabilisant. Ce n'était pas nouveau, il se contrôlait mieux en ayant trop chaud que trop froid. 

Il le sentait fondre de façon indescente dans ses chairs brûlante, alors qu'à cet instant il aurait voulu quelque chose de plus chaud en lui.

Jim adorait voir son amant dans cet état, il était à sa merci et son instinct de prédateur n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de dévorer sa proie. Quand il sentit que le premier glaçon était fondu, il s'amusa avec un nouveau, plus gros, titillant la peau sensible de cette partie du corps, allant même jouer avec le bas du dos en le faisant rouler sur la peau de son second, qui frémissait, criait, grognait. Malgré tout il ne tarda pas à l'enfoncer en Spock, celui-ci cria.

\- « Non, Jim, stop ! »

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait plus du tout, il poussa avec ses doigts le glaçon plus en profondeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la prostate. Le froid faisait automatiquement contracter les muscles de Spock, resserrant ses chairs sur le glaçon, il cru qu'il allait jouir quand le glaçon appuya contre la divine zone. 

Par réflexe face au plaisir, ses muscles se contractaient lui envoyant en une réaction en chaîne encore plus de plaisir. Il envoya son bassin en avant en donnant de petit accoue incontrôlable, gémissant, grognant sous la froideur qui se rependait dans son corps. Il était si chaud, si excité, il aurait put jouir sur le champs, mais le glaçon et le froid qu'il répandait bloquait tout, le laissant excité et frustré.

Il se sentait un peu faible maintenant, il ne pouvait voir les yeux de son amant et trouver un éclat qui le rassurait, il ne devait plus que se rattacher à ses sensations physique et Kirk semblait adorer le torturer. Il avait retiré ses doigts et l'avait basculé plus en arrière remontant son bassin suffisamment pour que la pénétration soit facile, mais à la grande déception du vulcain ce n'était pas pour toute suite. Le blond lui caressait les cuisses, les tétons, les lèvres, son ventre, son aine, tout, sans jamais faire mine d'aller plus bas, de passer aux choses sérieuse et il sentait toujours le glaçon fondre en lui. Il s'accrochait toujours aux épaule de son T'hy'la, pour se rassurer peut être.

\- « Jim. » Souffla t-il.

L'appeler l'embrassa, il sentait les doigts et les ongles de Spock s'enfoncer dans sa peau, il était impatient, mais il le fit encore languir quelques minutes avant d'enfin lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il le pénétra d'un coup sec et violent et s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde. Spock cria sa jouissance alors que sa semence se rependait sur lui. Il se sentait enfin complet et c'était divin, le sexe de Kirk faisait un merveilleux contraste avec la froideur de son fourreau, lui provoquant des décharges de plaisir encore plus puissante.

Le blond trouvait qu'il avait eu une idée de génie en utilisant des glaçons, c'était encore plus agréable et il adorait sentir son amant prendre autant de plaisir. Néanmoins son dos souffrait, Spock avait littéralement planté ses ongles dans sa chair, il pouvait sentir son sang couler sur sa peau alors que les doigts du vulcain tremblaient toujours dans ses plaies. D'ailleurs le vulcain sanglota en serrant les dents, c'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, il sentait ses yeux humides et décida de se rapprocher un peu plus du blond, glissant ses mains plus bas dans son dos. Kirk l'embrassa avant de commencer des vas et viens langoureux et profond. Spock couina de plaisir.

Lentement ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre, Kirk n'en pouvait déjà plus au bout de quelques minutes tant son second était excitant et tant le prendre était agréable, il s'enfonçait sans mal en lui, jouant avec son corps en donnant des coups de reins à des rythmes différents. Seul la douleur des ongles de Spock planté dans son dos arrivait à calmer ses ardeurs. Mais après un bon moment il n'en pouvait plus, la voix de Spock était trop excitante et les sons que leur deux corps produisaient ensemble était bien trop indécent pour ne pas avoir le même effet. Aussi accéléra t-il ses coups de reins, saisissant par la même occasion les hanches du vulcain pour aller encore plus vite et il le pilonna encore et encore, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, le froid avait maintenant laisser place à une intense chaleur.

Leur gémissements se mêlaient en un concert assourdissant et plus il se rapprochait de la jouissance une seconde fois, plus Spock ne pouvait s’empêcher de griffer le dos de son capitaine essayant de garder un minimum de contrôle.

« Dis mon nom Spock. »  
\- « Jim. » Souffla le vulcain.  
« Encore. »  
\- « JIm. » Grogna t-il plus fort alors qu'une décharge de plaisir venait de le frapper.  
\- « Jouit pour moi Spock, jouit et cri mon nom. »

Les coups de reins étaient maintenant frénétique et tout deux n'étaient plus que des amas de cellules tendu, ne cherchant que la jouissance. Elle ne tarda pas à les frapper. 

\- « JIIIM ! » Hurla le vulcain alors qu'il se répandait une seconde fois.

Kirk fut plus silencieux couinant alors qu'il sentait son dos se faire déchirer, heureusement la douleurs était partager entre eux deux et leur plaisir mélangés arrivait bien à leur faire oublier l'inconfort. Spock céda, libérant le dos de son amant pour s'écrouler sur le matelas, le blond vint vite le rejoindre, reprenant son souffle en embrassant son cou. Spock tremblait, ou avait plutôt des spasmes. Il couina d'ailleurs quand son amant se retira.

Kirk défit le bandeau, révélant les yeux humides de son second, il l'embrassa avant de le retourner toujours excité. Le malheureux sang vert qui essayait de s'en remettre se laissa faire. Le blond releva son bassin, écarta largement ses cuisses et pénétra à nouveau ses chairs, c'était si facile et pourtant le corps de Spock restait si étroit pour lui. Sans plus de manière il enchaîna de nouveaux coups de reins violent, rapide, frénétique. Spock enfonça son crâne dans l’oreiller, se cambrant un peu plus pour que l'angle soit encore meilleurs, il ne pouvait plus rien faire à part subir, gémir, prendre du plaisir. Il n'en pouvait plus, il sentait ses cellules prêtent à exploser à chaque seconde, il avait largement atteint ses limites.

\- « Jim, stop je t'en pris ! »

Mais Kirk ne l'écoutait pas, il se contenta d'appuyer sur son dos pour le faire se cambrer encore plus et ainsi relever ses fesses d'avantage. Et il continua ses coups de reins drogué et aveuglé par le plaisir, il adorait se voir s'enfoncer dans les chairs de son amant, il adorait la couleur de sa peau prenait sous l'excitation et la chaleur, cette teinte verte pâle, même ça c'était excitant. 

\- « JIM ! »

Peu après le cri de son amant, le blond jouit, il lui avait suffit que de quelques coups de rein supplémentaire pour déversé sa semence en Spock dans un pur gémissement. Le vulcain l'accompagnant dans son plaisir alors que de puissant frisson de jouissance glissait dans ses cellules tel un troupeau d'étalon galopant à en perdre la tête. Son sexe eut plusieurs spasme, mais après deux fois il était incapable d'éjaculer à nouveau. Mais son plaisir ne s'en retrouvait pas diminuer pour autant.

Le capitaine ne tarda pas à se retirer, il observa un moment sa semence s'écouler sur les cuisses brûlante de Spock, avant de le nettoyé un peu. Il le fit se rallonger et l'emmitoufla dans les draps pour le laisser se reprendre.

\- « Tu vois que tu peux supporter. » Ricana t-il avec gentillesse.

Il essuya une larme de Spock et celui-ci vint l'embrasser avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas et de fermer un peu l’œil. Kirk avait l'art de lui brisé toutes défenses et tout contrôle, qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre de lui après s'il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre aussi facilement.

Kirk se leva et sentit une faiblesse dans ses jambes qui le força à se rasseoir sur le lit. Il avait trop forcé, aussi se releva t-il avec prudence, direction la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche, il s'occuperait de son vulcain plus tard, autant laisser celui-ci se calmer de ses émotions avant.


	33. Chapter 33

Les quelques heures étaient passé sans heurt et les officiers de passerelle plus ou moins reposé avait reprit leur place à leur poste. Ils arrivaient aux coordonnées qu'avait mentionné Kepline, les capteurs parés, ils entamèrent leur balayage de la zone spatial. L'analyse leur appris que des traces de particule Thêta était présente, particule que l'on retrouvait régulièrement sur les vaisseaux occulté, mais elles restaient très instable et difficile à repérer, ils avaient eu de la chance. Après quelques analyses plus large, ils purent tracer un cap qui leur permettrait sûrement de suivre le vaisseau ennemie. Une fois fait, ils se mirent en route, néanmoins leur fils d'Ariane se retrouva bien vite inutile puisqu'il disparut.

Ils étaient dans une impasse, Kirk contacta alors Starfleet. On lui fournit toutes les informations plus ou moins louche recueillit, et les équipes de l'Enterprise les analysèrent longuement avant de décider d'une nouvelle route, la piste qui semblait la plus probable, bien qu'elle était la plus éloigné de leur position actuel. Leur chasse aux Romuliens allait être longue.  
Néanmoins malgré le stress face à cette mission, et les quelques appréhensions de l'équipage, leur route fut assez douce, aussi le « golden captain » en profita pour passer du temps avec son sang vert.

deux mois plus tard,

\- « Capitaine ? Il y à un objet à 100 000 km de nous, ça ressemble à une navette, mais je ne peux pas encore définir à qui elle appartient. »  
\- « Cap sur cet objet Sulu. »  
\- « Tout de suite. »  
\- « Capitaine, c'est une navette Romulienne. » Signala Spock après quelques minutes.  
\- « Romulienne ? Bouclier en place on ne sais jamais, et sur écran. Des bio-signes ? »  
\- « Aucun capitaine. Le système de survit de la navette et défaillant, les armes sont désactivé et je ne relève pas de trace d'un quelconque danger. »  
\- « Bien, utilisez le rayon tracteur. Spock, Scott, Carole en salle des navettes tout de suite avec une équipe de sécurité. Sulu à vous la passerelle. »

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers leur destinations et arrivèrent juste à temps, la navette venant tout juste d'être remorqué. Plusieurs officier de sécurité restèrent autour. Cette navette avait des augures de bonne nouvelle, enfin par bonne nouvelle on voulait dire plus de nouvelles pistes à exploité pour leur mission.  
Ils ouvrirent la porte.  
\- « Bones, venez tout de suite en salle des navettes vous avez deux autopsies de romulien à faire. »  
\- « Tout de suite. »  
\- « Rapport ! » Ordonna Kirk.  
\- « Le système d'arme à été détruit. » Répondit Carole.  
\- « Les moteurs on eu un dysfonctionnement majeur ce qui à entraîner toutes les pannes. Je dirais que c'est du à une erreur de manipulation. Ils ne savait pas comment piloter cette navettes. » Poursuit Scotty. « Il n'y à rien de récupérable et les informations que cette navette peut nous donner on les connais déjà. »  
\- « Ils ont envoyé plusieurs messages de détresse, mais ils n'ont pas utilisés la bonne fréquence. J'ai essayé d'accéder à leur journal de bord mais toutes les données on été effacées et le système à été détruit, je ne peux pas les récupérer. » Finit Spock.  
\- « Pouvez vous savoir d'où il vienne ? Qu'elles étaient leur coordonnées de départ ? »  
\- « J'essaye d’obtenir ces informations. »  
\- « Ah Mccoy. De quoi sont-ils mort ? » Demanda Jim alors que Mccoy analysait les cadavres avec son tricordeur.  
\- « D’asphyxie apparemment. Je l'est emmène à l’infirmerie, rare sont les occasions d'étudier la physionomie Romulienne et je pourrais en apprendre davantage sur leur mort. »  
\- « Très bien, trouvez moi le maximum d'information qui pourrait nous être utile. »

L'équipe ce mit donc au travail. Et une heures plus tard vint présenté son rapport à Kirk. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à tirer de cette navette, excepter les coordonnées de départ que Spock avait réussit à obtenir après moult manipulation.

\- « Ils viennent de la zone neutre. » Indiqua Scotty.  
\- « Très bien Sulu cap sur les coordonnées données. »  
\- « Capitaine ! » Se précipita Spock. « Nous ne pouvons pas pénétrer dans la zone neutre. »  
« Il me semble que tu te n'est pas gêner pour le faire toi non ? » fit Kirk en penser.  
\- « Je suis au courant Spock merci. » Il réprima son amant d'un regard.  
« tu ne peu pas me le reprocher. »  
\- « Je déconseille... »  
\- « Spock il vienne de la zone neutre, ils ont violé le traité, nous n'allons dans un premier temps qu'enquêter. Je trouve que les Romuliens passe un peu trop souvent dans notre espace et je n’apprécie pas ça. Je vais prévenir Starfleet, mais je sais déjà qu'ils me dirons oui. Vous avez la passerelle. »

Il sortit vivement de la salle et rejoignit l'une des salles de conférence et commença à remplir un peu son journal de bord avant d'appeler l'Amiral en chef de Starfleet pour lui raconter ce qu'ils venaient de trouver. Il reçu comme prévu l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la zone neutre et on lui promit que plusieurs vaisseaux se prépareraient à les rejoindre en renfort. Il remplie à nouveau son journal de bord avant de retourner sur la passerelle.

\- « Nous rentrons bientôt dans la zone neutre. »  
\- « Alerte Jaune. Levez les bouclier. »  
\- « Apparemment la navette viens d'un astéroïde. »  
\- « Des vaisseaux Romulien en vue ? Ou d'éventuelle signe avant coureur que des oiseaux de guerre sont dans le secteur ? »  
\- « Aucun. »  
\- « Des interférences où ils pourraient se cacher, des particules Thêta ? »  
\- « Seulement autour de l’astéroïde. Il y à une forte concentration de radiations. »  
\- « Il semble y avoir plusieurs bâtiment entouré d'une bulle de survit, on peux s'y téléporter. Mais je déconseille qu'on y reste plus de deux heures, le taux de radiation de l'air pourrait être dangereux pour notre organisme. » Expliqua Spock.  
\- « Il semble qu'ils ont eut un problème, des survivants ? »  
\- « Les radiations brouille nos capteurs. Je ne peux pas discerner davantage la surface. »  
\- « Bon, Je descend sur la planète, Spock avec moi et je veux une équipe de sécurité. Passerelle à infirmerie. »  
\- « Infirmerie. »  
\- « Bones, tu viens avec nous sur la planète, on se retrouve en salle de téléportation. »  
\- « Ça marche.  
\- « Scott, à vous la passerelle, effectuez des balayages complet et constant, si un vaisseau Romulien apparaît soyez près à riposter, mais ne commencer pas le combat essayez de parler et d'expliquer que nous somme la pour des raisons légitime. »  
\- « D'accord. »

Ils se dépêchèrent d'arriver en salle de téléportation et se retrouvèrent bien vite sur l’astéroïde, ça ressemblait à champ de bataille, plusieurs bâtiments étaient brûlé, d'autre écroulé, l'un d'eux semblait encore en bon état. Les tricordeur sortit ils commencèrent à enquêter.

\- « Essayez de trouver des survivants ou d'accéder aux ordinateurs, je veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette base. »  
Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment.   
\- « Apparemment ils effectuaient des recherches scientifiques. » Commença Spock  
\- « Je dirais plutôt des recherches médical. » Précisa Bones.  
\- « Qu'elle genre de recherche ? » Demanda Kirk.  
\- « Le genre de recherche qui ne sens pas bon. »  
\- « J'ai un survivant Bones, dans cette salle. » Signala le Capitaine.

Kirk défonça la porte et était fermé à clé et s'engouffra dans la pièce arme à la mains au cas où. Il trouva un Romulien avachi contre un mur, qui semblait sérieusement blessé. Il s'approcha de lui laissant la place à Bones pour qu'il puisse l'ausculter.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, qu'elle est votre mission ? »  
\- « Cela ne vous regarde pas. Jamais je ne vous répondrais. »  
\- « Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi. » Il appuya allègrement sur l'une de ses blessures jusqu'à faire crier le pauvre homme. « Alors ? »

« Jim, c'est cruel de le faire souffrir comme ça, c'est de la torture. » Pensa Spock.  
« J'ai pour ordre d'utiliser tout les moyens à ma disposition, ce n'est pas grand chose. »  
« Je n'aime pas cette violence. »  
« Je sais, mais c'est nécessaire. »  
« Depuis que tu es revenu du vaisseau Gorn tu es plus violent avec nos ennemies. »  
« Spock, concentre toi sur la mission. »

\- « Kirk ça suffit. » Réagit le médecin qui n'aimait pas qu'on traite ses patients ainsi.  
\- « Des expérimentations. On fait des expérimentations. » Répondit le sang vert en soufflant.  
\- « Des expérimentations sur quoi ? Dans quel but ? »  
Un petit crack se fit entendre et le Romulien se mit à convulser quelques secondes après.  
\- « Bones ! »  
\- « Pousse toi il est en train de se suicider... trop tard. »

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent Spock et le reste de l'équipe qui s'affairaient à fouiller les bureaux et les ordinateurs. Dans le fond du couloir Ouest Jim vit quelques chose bouger. Il allait se précipiter dessus quand Spock le retint.  
\- « Toutes les données on été effacées, mais apparemment c'est bien là qu'ils emmènent les vulcains qu'ils capturent. »  
\- « Pour faire quoi ? »  
\- « D'après les quelques documents papier que j'ai pu trouver, il s'agirait de modifications génétiques et des essaient de produit qui pourrait nuire aux vulcains. »  
\- « Je confirme, dans le couloir Nord il y à plusieurs cellules, certaine avec des cadavres en décomposition probablement de vulcain. »  
\- « Probablement ? »  
\- « Mon tricordeur à de drôle de relever, mais oui ce serait des vulcains. Il y à deux romuliens enfermer aussi qui semble étrange. »  
\- « Vivant ? »  
\- « Non. Ce sont les relever qui sont étrange. »  
\- « Bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Des survivants ? »  
\- « Tous mort de radiation. »  
\- « D'ailleurs il ne faudrait pas qu'on tarde à remonter sinon nous seront irradier aussi. »  
\- « Encore combien de temps ? »  
\- « 35 minutes maximum. »  
\- « D'accord. Est-ce que tu peux récupérer les données effacés ? »  
\- « Il me faudrait une heure. »  
\- « On reviendra avec des combinaisons. »  
\- « Non capitaine on ne peut pas. » C'est un bloody-shirt qui venait de parler, après avoir couru jusqu'à eux.  
\- « Pourquoi ? »  
\- « L’astéroïde va bientôt exploser, il y à une bombe dans la salle des commandes de survit. »  
\- « Il faut la désactiver »  
\- « Impossible, j'ai essayé, mais il y à une dizaine de protocole de sécurité et de code à détourner, il faudrait au moins deux heures minimum pour la désamorcer et elle explose dans trente minutes. »  
\- « Merde. Bon récupérons tout ce qu'on peut, récoltez le maximum de donn.. »

Kirk aperçut dans le couloir Ouest un nouveau mouvement, il se précipita dessus.

\- « Kirk ! » Cria Bones.  
\- « Il y à quelqu'un de vivant ici. »  
Bones le suivit avec hâte. Spock se tourna vers les deux bloody-shirt.   
« Faites descendre une autre équipe de dix personnes pour fouillez rapidement les locaux, vous avez 20 minutes pour récolter le maximum d'information. »  
\- « À vos ordres. »

Spock se mit à courir à la suite de Jim et Leonard. Le survivant était peut être un vulcain, il serait rassurer de voir l'un des siens bien que les vulcains n'est pas besoin d'être rassuré. 

« Prend le couloir gauche. » Fit Kirk.  
« D'accord. »

Bones traînait un peu la patte, s’arrêtant parfois pour analysé les cellules ou les chariots de médicament, prenant quelques échantillons et retenant en vitesse le nom des produits, bien qu'il soit en Romulien et qu'il lui faudrait les traduire plus tard. 

Quant à Jim il courrait aussi vite que possible derrière le fuyard. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, c'était un enfant, mais qui courait sacrément vite. L'enfant prit la direction qu'il voulait, Spock allait être juste devant normalement et ce fut bien le cas. Mais il réussit à lui passer entre les pattes et le duo se retrouva rapidement à le suivre cote à cote.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et Kirk décida de prendre sur le coté tandis que Spock talonnait toujours le fuyard qui grimpait sur les débris avec une bonne aisance et alors qu'il distançait presque le vulcain Jim l'attrapa, enroulant ses deux bras autour du corps mince et frêle et le soulevant du sol. Il put alors remarquer que c'était une fille au vu des traits de son visage, fille qui se mit à crier et à se débattre. Spock s’arrêta.

\- « Spock à salle des téléportations, remontez les équipes. »  
\- « Tout de suite. »  
\- « Spock à passerelle. »  
\- « Commandeur ! »  
\- « Monsieur Scott préparer vous à mettre l'Enterprise à une distance de sécurité. »  
\- « Je m'en occupe. »

Jim se débattait toujours avec la petite fille dans ses bras refusant de la lâcher alors même qu'elle avait commencer à le mordre jusqu'au sang.  
\- « Trois à remonter. » Indiqua Spock.

Une fois rematérialisé, Spock prévint Scotty de prendre les mesures de sécurité pour protéger l'Enterprise de l'explosion de l’astéroïde. Puis voyant que Kirk se débattait toujours avec la survivante, il s'approcha afin de lui faire une prise Vulcaine qui l’assomma rapidement. Jim déposa le petit corps sur le sol et Bones se précipita pour l'ausculter tandis qu'une infirmière venait soigner le bras du capitaine.

\- « C'est une Romulienne, je crois. »  
\- « Comment ça tu crois ? Elle à le V sur le front c'est une Romulienne. »  
\- « Oui, mais l'analyse du tricordeur me dit autre chose. »  
\- « C'est à dire ? »  
\- « Il me faut plus de temps, je te préviens dés que j'ai plus d'information, je l’emmène à l'infirmerie pour l'ausculter. »  
\- « Très bien. Rapport. » Indiqua Jim aux officiers qui était descendu sur la base Romulienne.

On lui expliqua tout ce qu'ont avait trouvé, il restait encore des informations à analyser, mais il s'empressa de contacter Starfleet alors qu'ils partaient de la zone neutre. Finalement les vaisseaux de renfort n'eurent pas d'utilité, mais il valait mieux être près au cas où. On leur ordonna d'analyser les données qu'ils avaient récolté avant de les recontacter. Ce que l'équipe de l'Enterprise s'empressa de faire, enfin surtout l'équipe médicale et une équipe scientifique, dirigé de façon strict par le premier officier.

Jim de son coté avait envie d'en savoir plus sur l’intrus qu'ils avaient ramener, il mourrait d'envie d'aller à l'infirmerie pour voir ce qu'il y avait de nouveau, qui était cette Romulienne, peut être qu'elle en savait plus qu'eux sur cette base scientifique, il avait hâte de dénouer tout ça, notamment, la façon dont elle s'y était prise pour survivre à toutes ses radiations sans mourir. Mais il avait son propre lot de données à analysé.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Ce n'est que quelques jours après, que les informations furent un peu plus démêler. Bones n'avait pas voulu lâcher la moindre information, bien trop concentrer sur son étude des cadavres de Romuliens et de Vulcains qu'ils avaient récupérer et de croisé les données qu'il récoltait avec tout ce qu'ils avaient relevé sur cette base. 

Il n'avait eu de cesse de d'ausculter la jeune romulienne et de la soigner des radiations, celle-ci avait été insolente et sauvage si bien qu'ils avaient du placer un champs de force autour de son lit pour qu'elle ne fasse pas n'importe quoi.

Mais enfin était venu le temps des révélations et Jim était impatient d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. D'après ce qu'ils avaient appris, la jeune rommulienne avait été un cobaye d'expérience. Sa génétique présentait davantage de similitude avec un vulcain qu'un romulien et c'était apparemment pour cette raison qu'elle avait été placé dans cette base scientifique avec d'autre « faux » romulien. Apparemment l'évolution qu'avait subit les vulcains de l'époque revenait dans l'autre sens. Leur survivante avait d'ailleurs un tatouage sur le poignet « 008-E » probablement un code d'identification et ils n'avaient pu lui tirer son vrai nom.

Les vulcains qui avaient été enlevés avait tous subit des tests étranges, certain avait reçu des virus, d'autre avait subit différent traitement de radiation et d'autres produits et poisons inconnus. La base scientifique était en réalité une véritable fabrique d'arme anti-vulcain. Chaque tests avaient pour objectif de tuer le plus rapidement et le plus douloureusement possible les vulcains sans pour autant s'attaquer à ce qui n'était pas vulcain. 

Jim avait lu tout les rapports codé, ce n'était pas une de ses compétences les plus connus, mais Jim était un véritable expert pour décoder les messages crypter et faire des analyses pousser devant des chose inconnus. Il allait régulièrement aidé les équipes d'analyse d’artefact et autres trouvailles et il était connus pour apprécier déchiffrer les vieux livres et tablette de race plus ou moins inconnus. Les conclusions qu'il avait découvert était effarante.

De son coté Spock, demanda à Mccoy s'il pouvait commencer à s'occuper des préparatifs funéraire pour les vulcains morts qu'ils avaient récupérer. Le médecin avait acquiescé. Tout ce passa bien jusqu'au moment où Spock allait permettre aux vulcains le repos spirituel, Il manquait quelque chose.

Il s'empressa d'aller voir Jim.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es affolé. » Fit Jim en pensée, mais le vulcain ne lui répondit pas.

Il pénétra dans la salle où il était et Jim avait déjà le regard tourner vers lui perplexe.  
\- « Leur Katra, ils n'ont plus katra. »  
\- « Comment ça ? »  
\- « Leur âme Jim, leur esprit avait disparut bien avant leur mort. »  
\- « Oh je vois. » Fit-il d'un ton plus détacher qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais après tout Spock était en train de capter en lui tout son stress.  
\- « Jim une âme ça ne se décroche pas comme ça. »

Jim le regarda d'un d'air perplexe.  
\- « Qu'à tu découvert ? » Demanda le vulcain.  
\- « Avec toute les données que j'ai lu et que j'ai recoupées ces dernier jours, la conclusion est grave tu t'en doute. Comme tu le sais déjà les romuliens faisait des expériences sur les vulcains. Leur but étant de les tuer. Un génocide de masse si tu veux. Actuellement la nouvelle colonie vulcain regroupe 98% de tout les vulcains qu'il reste, c'est leur objectif. Ils ont mis au point plusieurs armes bactériologique particulièrement contagieuse et virulente. Tu le sais toi même, tu as assisté au autopsie, les corps ne sont pas en bon état. Les virus que l'on à actuellement en échantillon sur l'Enterprise pourrait décimer quasiment n'importe qu'elle espèce, mais ils ne voulaient tuer que les vulcains alors ils ont continuer en s'appuyant sur la génétique. Il ont commencer avec de « faux » romulien, comme 08, notre invitée mordeuse, mais ça ne suffisait pas alors ils ont enlever des vulcains. Et ils ont réussit, ils ont réussit à créer un virus qui s'attaque spécialement aux vulcains. »  
\- « Jim.. »  
\- « Je t'interdit formellement l’accès aux laboratoires et à l'infirmerie. »  
\- « Ne soit pas ridicule. »  
\- « C'est un ordre Spock. »  
\- « Pourquoi tu es aussi extrême ? »  
\- « Les symptômes tu les connais, affolement du cœur, appauvrissement des neuro-transmetteur, arrêt du système immunitaire et j'en passe. »  
\- « Mccoy est tout à fait capable de créer un antidote, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il est déjà dessus. »  
\- « Oui c'est vrai, tout peux être régler par un antidote, mais tu ne fait pas le rapprochement ? » Demanda Jim.

Spock resta pantois, non il ne voyait pas le rapprochement, Jim se doutait pourquoi, il était perturber par sa découverte sur les vulcains.

\- « Le virus s'attaque au Katra des vulcains, ne me demande pas comment je ne sais pas, et je crois que eux non plus néanmoins, on peux traité ce qui cause la mort à proprement parler, mais le virus semble détacher le Katra du corps, tu peux me dire comment on soigne ça ? Surtout que ça ne s'attaque que au Katra des vulcains. »

Spock se décomposa intérieurement, Jim le sentit, aussi l'enlaça t-il, le serrant dans ses bras, partageant sa chaleur.  
« Ne t'approche pas des zones où sont garder les échantillons. Tu m'entend, je te l'interdit. »

Il se détacha de lui.

\- « Je vais prévenir Starfleet et le haut conseil vulcain. »

« Oui Jim ! »

\KS/JackB\KS/

 

Tout cela était assez effrayant, mais maintenant les plans était clair, le but de ces Romuliens était d'anéantir tout les vulcains.   
Jim contacta en vitesse Starfleet. Expliqua la situation et ce qu'ils avaient découvert.  
\- « Il faut placer la colonie vulcaine sous haute protection, je pense que disperser des groupes de vulcains sur plusieurs planète de façon hautement secrète serait une sage idée. Mon médecin en chef est en train de mettre au point un remède contre le virus, néanmoins on ne peux rien faire pour ce qui est de l'esprit. »  
\- « Nous allons voir ce que l'on peux faire. »

La communication coupa ensuite sous ces graves nouvelles. Les attaques bactériologique étaient toujours difficile à contrer et à gérer.

Mais il restait un ennuie. 008-E. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? La seule réponse que le blond obtient des amiraux fut « garder là, le temps qu'on sache où la mettre. » soit, mais ils n'étaient pas une garderie eux ! Et il n'y avait rien pour les enfants sur ce vaisseau. Ils allaient devoir composé avec, le temps qu'on les recontactes et malheureusement ce n'était la priorité de Starfleet de s'occuper d'une Fausse Romulienne, bien trop occupé avec les vulcains.  
Ces pensées fut coupée quand on l'appela.

\- « Kirk ici. »  
\- « Jim, viens à l'infirmerie. »  
\- « J'arrive. »

Une fois sur place il demanda à Bones ce qu'il voulait.

\- « Mon dieu, tu as une mines épouvantable. »  
\- « Je sais, je suis fatigué. Alors ? »  
\- « Je ne vais pas pouvoir soigné 08, elle est trop malade, il ne lui reste que quelques heures. »  
Jim souffla.  
\- « Tu ne peux rien faire ? »  
\- « Son taux de radiation est de plus de 500% au dessus de la moyenne. Personne ne peux rien faire, elle est résistante, mais ils est impossible de soigner son corps. »  
\- « Soit fait ce que tu peux. »  
Jim allait partir, mais Bones le retint.  
\- « Jim, elle souffre. »  
\- « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? C'est toi le médecin. »  
\- « J'aurais besoin d'une signature. »  
Il tendit un pad que Kirk saisit.  
\- « L’euthanasier ? »  
\- « Jim elle vas mourir de toute façon, dans deux ou trois heures, huit au max, et elle souffre, les anti-douleurs ne marche pas. »  
\- « Il n'y à vraiment rien à faire ? »  
\- « Non. »  
Jim soupira, fit la grimace, signa puis s'en alla. Il était vraiment épuisé.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Il partit dans ses quartiers, les derniers jours l'avait profondément minés. Comme la plupart des équipes, il avait peu dormit et les horreurs qu'ils avaient découvert lui avait enlever son sourire. Il prit une rapide douche et s'empressa d'aller se coucher sans demander son reste.

Il était déjà quasiment endormit quand Spock pénétra dans ses quartiers, il s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, Jim en était à peine conscient. Néanmoins quand Spock se coucha à ses cotés, collant son dos de son chaud ventre, il lui attrapa le bras pour le passer au dessus de lui. Spock comprenant son message passa son second bras sous lui et le tira davantage à lui, l'enlaçant étroitement et le gardant dans sa douce chaleur.


	34. Chapter 34

Jim se réveilla dans la nuit, il avait fait un rêve intense et son corps se retrouvait brûlant et moite sous la couette. Spock coller contre lui gigotait un peu dans son sommeil.  
Assurément ils venaient de partager un rêve. Ça donnait un Jim une drôle d'impression, comme si leurs subconscients avaient voulu s'amuser sans que leur corps ne participe. Mais ceux-ci avaient néanmoins réagit aux stimulations mentales, du moins le corps de James avait réagit.

Le vulcain à ses cotés, presque nu, bouillant, lui donnait envie. Il avait envie de le toucher, de le caresser, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, bien qu'ils soient déjà coller l'un à l'autre.

Le blond ne se priva pas, sa main était à quelque centimètre de son amant, doucement il la glissa sur la peau douce qui se mit à frémir. Jim avait toujours aimé ça, sentir la chair de poule sur le corps des d'autre, ça avait quelque chose de délicat et c'était une réaction qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Heureusement pour lui, Spock avait un corps très facile à faire réagir. 

Sa main passa sur la hanche osseuse de son T'hy'la, os qu'il tâta du pouce avait de glisser ses doigts sur son sous-vêtement jusqu'à arriver au haut de la cuisse, le retour à même la peau et Jim en aurait gémit de plaisir rien qu'à cette caresse qu'il procurait à son amant encore endormit. Tranquillement il le débarrassa de son vêtement et repassa avec envie ses mains sur son corps, le ramenant contre lui et frémissant rien qu'à sentir leur peau se caresser.

\- « Spock réveille toi. » Chuchota t-il dans un souffle d'impatience.

Le vulcain n'en fit rien, malgré les mains fougueuse de Jim sur lui. Ce dernier excité comme jamais décida de réveiller son bien aimé à sa manière. Il attrapa un peu de lubrifiant avant de pénétrer d'un doigts son amant. 

Celui-ci se tortilla dans son sommeille, lâchant un couinement, alors qu'il commençait à se réveillé doucement sous l'action experte de Jim. Ce dernier décida d'ailleurs de venir embrasser la peau sensible du cou de Spock

 

La fédération faisait beaucoup d'effort pour organisé la protection des vulcains, et l'Enterprise avait été détourné de sa mission d'exploration principale pour escorter les vaisseaux vulcains. Certain ne voulait pas partir de la colonie, mais les enfants et les dirigeants avait été évacués vers diverse planète ou des mesures de sécurité drastique avaient été mise en place. 

Les portes paroles et Ambassadeurs avait été amener sur Terre pour participer aux opérations de défense. Dans toute la fédération, c'était les humains qui avait fait le plus d'effort, peut être était-ce dans un sens pour remercier ce peuple qui les avaient aidé dans le premier siècle où ils avaient découvert la distorsion. Même si les vulcains les avaient parfois bloquer dans leur actions. Ou alors c'était parce que les humains avaient été plus affecté par la pertes des vulcains que les autres espèces. Peut-importait en fin de compte, un peuple était en danger.

L'Enterprise escortait donc un vaisseau vulcain jusqu'à sa destination final, le D'kar avait été envoyé exprès pour récupérer les vulcains vadrouilleur, ou ceux qui était sur d'autre colonie. Il y avait une bonne centaine de personne à bord. Ils arriveraient bientôt à destination.

Kirk et Spock s'étaient finalement accorder un peu de repos dans tout ce foutoir, et jouaient aux échecs dans le mess des officiers.  
\- « Spock ! »  
\- « Hum ? »  
\- « Je veux que tu partes avec le D'kar. »  
\- « Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, une fois à la base le service de sécurité mis en place les protégera. »   
Spock avait parfaitement comprit ce que voulais dire son capitaine et il n'était absolument pas d'accord aussi avait-il lancer une ouverture à Jim pour qu'il n'essaie pas ce sujet.  
\- « Non, je veux dire que tu aille avec eux en tant que passager, je veux que tu aille dans cette base. »  
\- « Je sais. »  
\- « Je préférerais t’emmener sur le Terre, mais ce n'est pas notre cap avant un bon moment. »  
\- « Pourquoi ? »  
\- « Je veux que tu soit protégé. »  
\- « L'Enterprise est un lieu sur. »  
\- « Pas suffisamment, il y à trop de risque qu'on tombe sur des romuliens. »   
\- « Jim les frontières ont été renforcé. »  
\- « et alors ? »  
\- « Jim, je sais que cette histoire t'inquiète, mais le risque que je soit contaminé en restant sur l'Enterprise est à peine supérieur à celui de l'être sur une base protégé. »  
\- « Et bien tu prend la solution la plus sur, même si ça n'équivaut qu'à 1% de plus. »  
\- « 0,68 en réalité et non ! »  
\- « Spock, ne discute pas. »  
\- « Je ne suis pas en danger Jim. »  
\- « Tu partira avec ce vaisseau vulcain, je ne te laisse pas le choix. »  
\- « Pourquoi tu fait ça ? Tu as besoin de moi. »

Jim grimaça.

« J'ai peur Spock, j'ai peur pour toi et j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à prendre les décisions juste qu'il faut prendre si jamais on tombe sur des Romuliens. »

\- « Tu veux juste avoir l'esprit tranquille. C'est égoïste. »  
\- « égo.. » Jim déglutit. « égoïste ? Je fait ça pour toi, parce que je tiens à toi, je veux te protéger. »  
\- « Soit pendant combien de temps ? »  
\- « Le temps qu'il faudra. »  
\- « Il faut beaucoup de temps pour démanteler un réseau de terroriste. Tu me demande de me cacher jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit terminé, ça peut prendre des années. »  
\- « Spock, comprend ma position. »

Le vulcain se leva et partit. La partie n'avait même pas été terminé. Jim se retourna, il allait l'appeler, mais il y avait du monde et il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

« Spock ! » Mais le vulcain ne répondit pas.

Le capitaine rangea le jeu puis partit à la suite du vulcain et pénétra dans ses quartiers, Spock était dos à lui et tendu.

\- « Spock.. écoute moi. »  
\- « Je ne quitterais pas l'Enterprise, maintenant laisse moi. »  
\- « Il faut que tu comprenne Spock pourquoi je veux que tu aille avec les autres vulcains. »  
Spock se retourna.  
\- « Toi tu ne comprend pas. Je ne veux pas te quitter, est-ce que c'est trop compliquer pour toi de le comprendre ? » Grogna Spock apparemment très vexer de ce que lui avait dit Jim.  
\- « Moi non plus je ne veux pas te quitter. »  
\- « Alors pourquoi me le demande-tu ? Je me fiche des risques je ne veux pas risquer de perdre plusieurs mois en ta compagnie pour un hypothétique risque que je me fasse infecté par ce virus. »  
\- « Spock.. »  
Jim était touché par les mots de Spock, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.  
\- « Ne me dit pas de partir, ou.. »  
\- « Ou quoi ? C'est moi le capitaine sur ce vaisseau, je peux transférer n'importe quel officier, même toi si je le veux. »

Spock fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna, énervé du comportement de son T'hy'la. Jim décida de le laissé tranquille, pensant avoir eu raison, mais avant de sortir, Spock lui dit une dernière chose.

\- « Je ne quitterais pas l'Enterprise. »

Jim se retourna agacé et s'approcha du vulcain jusqu'à lui saisit le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face.   
\- « Spo.. »  
Le sang vert dégagea son bras de façon violente de agressive.  
\- « Ne me touche pas. »

Voyant que ça ne mènerait à rien, Jim partit sans demander son reste particulièrement énervé et alla se plaindre à Bones qui pour une fois était plutôt du coté de Spock. Mais Kirk en était sur, il ne pouvait pas laisser le vulcain sur l'Enterprise. Le soir arriva finalement et Jim n'avait aucune envie de dormir seul, il n'aimait pas le fait d'être fâché avec Spock, pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'il faisait ça pour sa sécurité ? 

Étant donné qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il se leva, il était sur que Spock n'était pas vraiment fâché, il ne pourrait pas lui refuser son lit même pour dormir alors il se rhabillât en vitesse et rejoignit avec hâte les quartiers de son second, une fois à l'intérieur il se déshabilla puis s'approcha du lit où le vulcain semblait déjà dormir, souleva la couverture et rentra dans le lit chaud à souhait, il vint se blottir contre le vulcain et colla son front contre le siens.

Le vulcain était réveillé, le blond se pencha pour saisir ses lèvres, mais le vulcain s'écarta. Jim en fut très surprit. Et avant qu'il n'ai put vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se faisait pousser hors du lit si bien qu'il tomba sur le sol.

\- « Spock ! » Grogna t-il en se levant en vitesse. « ça vas pas de me pousser comme ça ? »  
\- « Oh je pensais juste qu'on devaient s'habituer au faite que pendant sûrement un an ou deux, ou plus, on ne puisse plus dormir ensemble vu que tu m'aura viré de l'Enterprise. » Dit-il sur un ton froid et sarcastique. « Va t'en. »  
\- « Oh allez Spock, c'est bon. »  
\- « J'ai dit va t'en ! »  
\- « Quoi tu vas être comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à destination ? »  
\- « Parfaitement ! »

Spock se retourna dans son lit et se recouvrit de sa couverture. Jim resta pantois, Spock venait de le virer, il n'avait jamais fait ça, il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère, boudeur ou il ne savait quoi. N'y croyant pas vraiment, il retenta sa chance. Un genoux sur le lit il secoua légèrement l'épaule de Spock.  
\- « Oh allez, laisse moi dormir avec toi, arrête de faire la gueule pour cette histoire. »

La réaction fut violente, Spock s'était redresser en un rien de temps et l'avait pousser de façon abrupte si bien qu'il se cogna contre le mur, sa tête entrant dans la structure en métal et son dos s'écorchant contre le rebord. Il cria de douleur, il avait fermer les yeux sous le choc et quand il les rouvrit le regard noir du vulcain lui faisait face.

Ok c'était peine perdu pour ce soir, il se rhabillât et sortit sans en gromelant.

Les jours suivant ne furent pas plus de bonne augure, Spock ignorait son capitaine dés que le sujet, le contexte ou la situation n'incluait pas le travail et Jim en était particulièrement énervé.

Entre temps, Mccoy avait trouver un vaccin qui empêchait au virus d'être contagieux, et l'Enterprise s'empressa d'envoyer à Starfleet les données pour synthétiser le vaccin. Kirk s'empressa de faire vacciner son amant. S'il était contaminer, au moins il ne donnerait pas le virus aux autres vulcains, mais malheureusement ça ne permettait pas de soigner la maladie si un vulcain était infecté, pour le coup, il fallait trouver un antidote. C'est ce que Bones s’attela à faire ensuite sauf que c'était beaucoup moins évident.


	35. Chapter 35

Ce n'est qu'une journée avant que l'Enterprise et le D'kar arrive sur la base, qu'une nouvelle affligeante tomba. Les romuliens avaient réussit à attaquer un vaisseau vulcain et en avaient infecté les passagers dont la bonne moitié étaient vulcains. Ils étaient arrivés ensuite sur la base et grâce au vaccin de Mccoy les autres vulcains de la base de bétazède n'avait pas été contaminé, mais tout les vulcain malade était mort, excepté un, mais qui était dans un tel état que parler de « vivant » était une assez grosse exagération.

Encore une page sombre pour les vulcains, leur maigre victoire se faisait écraser face au premier carnage de cet attenta bactériologique.

Spock en avait forcement été affecter et il savait qu'après cela Jim serait encore moins d'accord pour le laisser sur le vaisseau, il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas quitter Jim. Il se sentait déchiré de ça. Il savait que le blond n'aimait pas non plus cette idée, mais il ne ressentait pas avec autant de force le manque que cela serait.

Il sentait que Kirk avait besoin de lui, mais lui restait camper sur ses positions. Et ces dernier jours alors qu'il avait privé son capitaine de ses bras, son lit, son corps, son esprit, son amour, tout, parce qu'il voulait qu'il se rendent compte de l'aberration que c'était et qu'ainsi il revienne sur sa décision. Et ils en avaient souffert tout les deux, car leur corps et et leur esprits étaient comme des aimants.

Et désormais il regrettait presque d'avoir fait ça, parce qu'il réalisait qu'il aurait du profiter de Jim autant qu'il pouvait durant le temps qu'il lui restait sur le vaisseau. Il avançait d'un pas lent dans les couloir, sans réel but.

\- « Et bien vous en faites une de ces têtes. Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Le vulcain releva les yeux. Le docteur Mccoy était juste devant lui, un peu trop près à son goût d'ailleurs et il le scrutait attentivement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Vous semblez déprimé ! »  
\- « Je ne le suis pas. » Mentit le sang vert.  
\- « Vous savez que j'ai un diplôme en psychologie, ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que je faisait partie des meilleurs de ma promotion et soit dit en passant je suis assez emphatique pour voir que vous n'allez pas bien. »  
\- « Je sais que vous êtes arrivé quatrième lors de votre examen de psychologie, c'est mon travail de me renseigner sur les capacités de l'équipage. »  
\- « Et bien dans ce cas n'essayer pas de nier ce qui se voit sur votre visage. Suivez moi, vous aller me parler de ce qui vous trouble. »  
\- « Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de discuter avec vous ! »  
\- « Rater, je suis le médecin à bord et c'est moi qui décide de votre emploie du temps si je juge cela nécessaire et c'est actuellement le cas. »

Spock fronça les sourcils montrant une certain incompréhension.

\- « Oh allez ! On dirais que vous allez vous casser en mille morceau ou vous écrouler sur le sol et vous mettre à pleurnicher. Même si vous ne voulez pas me suivre ni me parler, je vous envoie dans vos quartiers, parce que je ne pense pas que vous soyez capable de travailler. Mais ce n'est pas en vous envoyant ruminer vos problèmes seul sur votre matelas que ça vas vous aider à régler quelque chose. »  
\- « Je.. »  
\- « chhh chh suivez-moi. »

Par dépit Spock le suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Mccoy. L'un assit paisiblement attendant que son interlocuteur lui lâche quelque mots. Et l'autre plus tendu et nettement moins à l'aise se tortillait un peu sur sa chaise, n'ayant aucune envie d'être là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait avec Mccoy ? J'ai besoin de toi sur la passerelle ! » Fit Jim en pensée à son amant.  
« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas te rejoindre. »  
Spock ressentit une vague d'agacement.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il veux ? »  
« Je ne suis pas sur. »

\- « Bon alors vous comptez me dire ce qui ne vas pas où non ? Non parce qu'on peux rester assit à se regarder mais bon il y a plus stimulant comme situation. »

Spock ne répondit pas. En faite il essayait avant tout de trouver quoi dire, ou plutôt comment dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Tout en essayant d'ignorer son amant qui lui posait des questions.

\- « Bon répondez à mes questions que je joue au devin. Ça à un rapport avec notre mission actuel ? »  
\- « C'est lié. »  
\- « C'est du à la récente attaque ? »  
\- « Pas particulièrement. »  
\- « Vous avez peur ? »  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Vous avez peur de ce qui arrive ? De cette campagne de génocide que les romuliens on lancer sur les vulcains ? Vous avez peur pour votre peuple, ou votre famille ? »  
\- « Les vulcains n'ont pas peur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Spock ? » Demanda Jim en sentant brusquement un trouble chez son T'hy'la.

\- « Répondez à la question. »  
\- « Non, on prend toutes les mesures de sécurité nécessaire pour réduire les risques de danger. »  
\- « Oui mais est-ce que vous avez peur, malgré ça ? »

Spock allait répondre non, puis se rappela que cette réponse ne satisferait pas le docteur, parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Oui il avait peur, comment ne pas être effrayer devant ce qui arrivait à son peuple, devant ce virus qui avait déjà décimé une partie des siens en si peu de temps. Comment ne pas avoir peur pour son peuple déjà meurtrie, divisé et menacé d'extinction. Il ne pouvait pas répondre non, parce que Mccoy saurait qu'il mentait.

\- « Peut-être. » C'était la seul chose qu'il se permettrait d'admettre. Il avait beau vivre un peu mieux avec ses émotions depuis que Jim était à ses cotés, il était encore loin de vouloir les montrer ou les avouer à quelqu'un d'autre que son amant.  
« Spock répond moi, tu discute de quoi avec Mccoy ? »

\- « C'est le virus qui vous inquiète ? Ou le fait qu'on en à des échantillons à bord auquel par un malheureux accident vous pourriez être exposé ?  
\- « Ce n'est pas moi qui est peur de ça. » Mccoy fut surprit.  
\- « Pas vous ? Qui alors ? Jim je suppose. »  
\- « Vous supposez bien. » 

Mccoy se tut, il sentait que Spock était près à lâcher. Il allait le laisser parler.

\- « Jim veux que je quitte le navire, il à peur que je me fasse exposé au virus, mais moi je ne veux pas partir, je ne suis peut être pas.. à l'aise.. avec ce virus ni l'attaque perpétrer contre mon peuple, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je veux fuir, me cacher. Je suis utile sur le vaisseau, on à besoin de moi ici. »

Spock avait parler d'une traite, s'emballant dans son discours.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es en train de discuter avec Mccoy de ma décision de te transférer sur la base. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. »  
« J'ai toujours le droit de dire ce que je pense à un tiers. »  
« Tu perd ton temps, c'est inutile. »

\- « Je suis d'accord avec vous. »

Spock fut surprit par la réponse de Mccoy.

\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « Vous gardez sur le vaisseau est la meilleurs chose à faire. »  
\- « Vous seriez près à dire cela à Jim. »  
\- « J'ai jamais eu de problème à exposé mes idées et pensée à Jim... »

« Mccoy est d'accord avec moi, sur le fait que je serais plus utile sur le vaisseau. »  
« Je me fiche de son avis. »  
« Arrête d'être borné. »  
« Je ne suis pas borné. »  
« Pourquoi tu fait ça ? Pourquoi tu nous fait du mal avec cette décision de merde. » S'emporta le vulcain.  
\- « ...Le problème c'est qu'il suit rarement tout ce que je lui dit. »  
« Parce que ! »  
« C'est pas un argument ça. »  
« Je m'en contre fiche. »

Mccoy attendait une réponse de Spock qui ne venait pas malgré que le vulcain le fixe attentivement.  
\- « Avouez Spock, vous êtes en train de parler avec Jim là. » Spock parut surprit une petite seconde avant de se reprendre.  
\- « Oui. » ça ne servait de toute façon à rien de cacher ce détails.  
\- « Est-ce qu'ils vous arrivent d'avoir des conversations privé avec d'autre personne parfois ? Sérieusement ! Et laissez moi deviner, il ne veux pas revenir sur sa décision ? »  
\- « Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point vous connaissiez bien Jim. »  
\- « C'est parce que c'est mon rôle de connaître cet idiot. Vous pouvez partir, je m'occuperais de Jim. »

\KS/JackB\KS/

Ce fut pour Bones un véritable parcours du combattant, d'arrêter Jim au détour d'un couloir, à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler Jim lui répondait par un « j'ai un truc à faire », « non je ne changerais pas d'avis » et sur la fin un « fou moi la paix ! ». Le malheureux docteur eut la soudaine envie de ressortir quelques un des plus dangereux virus qu'il avait sur l'Enterprise et d'en administrer un à son capitaine pour avoir un peu de temps pour lui parler. La seul chose qui le retint de le faire fut son indécision à choisir entre telle ou telle maladies.

Il arriva néanmoins dans la soirée, à le coincé dans un tube de Jefferrie et manqua par la même occasion de le faire tomber.  
\- « Lâche mon pieds Mccoy, ton petit jeu ne m'amuse pas. »  
\- « Crois moi, ça ne m'amuse pas non plus de te poursuivre partout. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter. »  
\- « Pourquoi ? Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire et tu sais déjà ce que je vais te répondre tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert ? »  
\- « ça sert à essayer de t’empêcher de faire une connerie. »  
\- « Je prend la bonne décision en transférant Spock. Il sera plus en sécurité. »  
\- « Tu sais que c'est faux. » Jim soupira. « Et tu sais très bien que vous allez en souffrir tout les deux. »  
\- « Ce n'est pas pour toujours. »  
\- « Non, mais même. »  
\- « Même quoi ? Donne moi un vrai argument Bones, donne moi une vrai raison autre que « je vais en souffrir » ! »  
\- « Spock va en souffrir. »

Jim se pencha pour regarder son meilleurs ami, l'air de dire « tu ne m'apprend rien ».

\- « Je sais ça. »  
\- « Non tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne l'as pas vu quand tu as disparut dans le vaisseau Gorns, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un gérer aussi mal le manque et l'absence d'une autre personne. Au bout d'un moment je j’interrogeais plusieurs fois par jour et par nuit l'ordinateur pour savoir s'il était toujours vivant et qu'il ne s'était pas déjà pendu ou je ne sais quoi. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça Jim, pas à Spock, il ne le supportera pas. »  
\- « Pas les premier jours, mais il s'y habituera. »  
\- « Oh si, il vas supporter les premiers jours, et puis ton absence vas le ronger et il vas se détruire à petit feu parce qu'il ne pourra plus endurer ce que tu lui inflige. »  
\- « On aura notre lien télépathique. »  
\- « N'importe quoi, même moi je sais que ça sera insuffisant. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »  
\- « Que tu vas reconsidérer sérieusement la question, repeser le pour et le contre en oubliant la décision que tu as déjà prise. Pense à Spock et pense à toi même tu pense vraiment arriver à bosser efficacement sans Spock ? »  
\- « Je suis un bon capitaine que Spock soit là ou non ! »  
\- « Oui, mais vous êtes devenue trop complémentaire désormais, vous pouvez fonctionner l'un sans l'autre, mais les meilleurs chose vous les faites ensemble. »

Jim soupira d'agacement et ne répondit pas avant quelques secondes, prenant le temps de penser.

\- « Très bien, je vais y réfléchir, tu lâche mon pieds maintenant ? »  
\- « Ok gamin, j'espère que tu prendra la bonne décision. »

Le blond sortie du tube de Jefferrie et partie en direction du mess des officiers, il avait besoin d'un café. Ok il avait promit qu'il reconsidérerait la question, alors il allait le faire. Il sentit une vague d’enthousiasme monter en lui et comprit que c'était Spock. Ça le fit sourire un instant. Bien-sur qu'il n'avait pas envie de se séparer de son amant. C'était évident, cette décision lui faisait du mal, elle était dur à prendre et personne ne le comprenait ni ne respectait son choix.  
Il voulait protéger Spock, il se fichait de savoir si Spock ressentait le besoin d'être protéger ou avait même vraiment besoin d'être protéger, la simple idée de le perdre, d'avoir un risque, même minime, de le voir mourir était inconcevable pour lui.   
S'il devait voir Spock mourir un jour il mourrait de chagrin dans les minutes qui suivrait. Il ne pouvait donc pas être objectif avec cette décision, ça jouait sur trop de corde sensible alors il avait abandonner depuis longtemps l'idée de prendre une décision vraiment juste et suivait juste ce que lui pensait qu'il était juste de faire.

Il eu beau reconsidérer la question, sa décision fut identique, il fallait que Spock quitte le vaisseaux.

Il retourna dans ses quartiers. Non il ne céderait pas. Spock partirait avec les autres vulcains sur la base. La porte s'ouvrit et il se permit enfin de soupirer et de relâcher la pression, Il avait envie que cette histoire ce termine, voir même qu'elle n'ai jamais eu lieu. Il était persuader que dans un univers parallèle les romuliens n'existait pas et il rêvait d'être dans cet univers. Son repos fut cour, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte.  
Lui qui allait enlever son uniforme décida de le garder quelque instant de plus et d'accueillir son visiteur.  
\- « Entrer ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le vulcain, les mains croisé dans le dos, qui entra dans la pièce sans attendre une invitation supplémentaire à le faire.

\- « Spock qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? »  
\- « Depuis quand tu me demande pourquoi je suis dans tes quartiers, quand je suis dans tes quartiers ?  
\- « Quoi ? »  
\- « Il y à une période où je n'avais pas besoin de me justifier pour venir ici. »  
\- « Oui, bien-sur que tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »  
\- « Pourquoi ? »  
\- « Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »  
\- « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis là ? »

Spock s'approcha de son amant et passa ses mains sur ses hanches, jusqu'à les positionner dans le creux des reins.

\- « Oui je veux savoir. »  
Le vulcain saisit doucement ses lèvres tout en rapprochant son amant de lui, le pressant contre son corps.  
\- « Parce que je veux passer ma dernière nuit sur l'Enterprise avec toi, dans tes bras, en toi. Parce que les quelques heures qu'ils nous restent avant d'arriver à la base, c'est les seules que tu me laisse pour t'aimer. C'est cruel ce que tu fait, comment puis-je te montrer à quel point je t'aime en seulement quelques heures ? Mais puisque c'est ton choix, alors.. »  
\- « Oh Spock tais-toi ! » grogna Jim impatient.

Il sauta sur les lèvres de son amant et saisit son visage à deux mains, leur langues s’entremêlèrent avec passion alors que leur gorges libéraient des gémissements. Il le poussa contre le mur et Spock le percutât assez brusquement, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, plus attentif au fait que Jim venait d'arracher les boutons de son pantalon.

\- « Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ! J'aime ça. »

Spock reprit le contrôle de la situation et plaqua Jim contre le mur avant de se coller à lui pressant son entrejambe gonflé contre sa cuisse et sa propre érection, usant les lèvres de son amants.

« Crois moi, je t'en veux, je t'en veux tellement Jim ! »

Le blond en entendant cette phrase le repoussa un peu, il m'aimait pas cette idée que Spock lui en veuille. Le brun parut surprit et agacé un instant, il sentit ce qu'allait faire son capitaine aussi ne lui laissa t-il pas le choix en se collant de nouveau à lui après lui avoir déchiré le haut jaune de son uniforme.

« Oh non je t'interdit de me repousser, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de me privé de toi davantage ! »  
« Spock. »

Ce dernier souleva son amant avec une facilité déconcertante et plaqua à nouveau leur bassin. S'attaquant à la poitrine imberbe et doré de son capitaine.

\- « Je te sens en colère, je n'aime pas ça. »  
« Oui je suis en colère. » Spock donna un coup de bassin assez agressif ce qui fit presque mal au blond.  
« à qui la faute ? Jim ! Je te le demande. Je suis à bout, cette situation me rend fou, ma colère je la retient autant que je peux. » 

Le blond sentit les doigts et les ongles de Spock s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

« Ne me provoque pas, ne me repousse pas, d'aucune façon Jim. Tu m'as rendu fou, maintenant assume ce que tu as provoqué en moi. »

Jim eu à peine le temps de réalisé qu'il s'était déjà retrouvé nu, qu'un membres palpitant et chaud était pressé contre son anneau de chair. Il essaya de se détendre au maximum.

\- « Spock prépare moi avant. »

Le vulcain donna un grand coup de bassin et s'enfonça en Jim d'un seul coup. Celui-ci cria en s'accrochant aux épaules du vulcains.

\- « Tu n'as pas besoin de préparation. » Murmura le vulcain

Jim souffla bruyamment pour essayer de s'habituer à la sensation quelque peut désagréable, mais malgré ça, il se sentait purement excité, peut être était-ce du à cet empressement. Les premier coups de reins furent laborieux, mais bien vite le lubrifiant naturel qui s'écoulait du membre de Spock vint facilité le contact entre leur deux corps.

C'était comme une danse, leurs corps ondulaient en cadence sous la fiévreuse musique de leur gémissement. Jim n'en pouvait déjà plus, Spock connaissait depuis le temps l'art et la manière de le torturer de la pire façon qui soit. Le menant au delà de ses limitent sans jamais le laisser libérer la tension.

Mais Jim se vengeait de son coté, à la fois en griffant son amant de façon totalement incontrôlable et en poussant des couinements si excitant que le vulcain ne devait pas être ne reste de son coté.

Cette tendre torture dura la nuit entière et Jim presque pas de répit, s'usant avec délice sous les coup de rein ravageur de son T'hy'la

\KS/JackB\KS/

L'Enterprise et le D'kar arrivaient à destination. Le passage de la sécurité leur prient un temps fou. Bien que cela agaçait Jim, il devait reconnaître que les mesures de sécurité misent en place était convenable.  
Il réfléchissait sur la passerelle, regardant irrémédiablement à l'endroit où Spock était habituellement. Son vulcain n'était pas là, il préparait ses affaires pour descendre sur la base. Bones était venue le voir une énième fois pour lui dire de ne pas faire ça, mais sa décision était prise. Pourtant ça aurait été mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas de doute.

Comment voulez vous être sur de vous à 100% lorsque les deux personnes les plus proche de vous vous disent que vous avez tord. Peut être faisait-il une erreur. Mais en même temps il était persuader que la sécurité se trouvait sur la base, qu'il choisisse cette solution ne pouvait en soit pas être mauvaise, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant il doutait.

Il gigota sur son fauteuil, la nuit précédente avait rendu pour la journée toute position assise inconfortable. En plus de ça il ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait mal à l'estomac. Il décida d'aller voir Mccoy pour régler ce problème bien qu'il n'ai pas réellement envie de voir son meilleurs ami pour le moment. Il laissa la passerelle à Sulu et partie à l'infirmerie.

\KS/JackB\KS/

\- « Je ne peux rien pour toi Jim. »  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, j'ai mal à l'estomac, donne moi un truc c'est très désagréable. »  
\- « Je te répète que je ne peux rien pour toi. »  
\- « Tu refuse de me soigner ? Tu es médecin Bones t'es dans l'obligation de me soigner. »  
\- « Je ne refuse pas de te soigner, c'est juste que quoi que je fasse tu continuera à avoir mal au ventre. »  
\- « Je ne comprend pas. »  
\- « ça c'est parce que tu es un idiot. Dit moi, ce n'est pas à 15h20 que ton petit ami est censé descendre sur la base. »  
\- « Si ! Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu évoque Spock ? »  
\- « Il est 15h18, je pensais que tu irais lui dire au revoir plutôt que de venir me voir. »  
\- « Il est déjà 15h18 ? Je reviens. »

Kirk partit en courant de l'infirmerie sous les ricanements de Mccoy. Jim connaissait parfaitement bien la ponctualité de son amant, s'il devait partir à 15h20 alors à 15h20 il ne serait plus à bord. Il était hors de question qu'il parte sans lui dire au revoir. L'ennuie c'était que le chemin de l'infirmerie à la salle de téléportation prenait plus de 2 minutes, même en courant. Il détala néanmoins aussi vite que possible et rentra comme un boulet dans la salle de téléportation. Le malheureux officier de service qui se tenait là fut quelque peu surprit de voir son capitaine entrer ainsi.

\- « Quelle heure il est ? Où est Spock ? » cracha t-il presque avec un affolement dans la voix.  
\- « Il est 15h07 capitaine, je ne sais pas où est le commandant, mais il n'est pas encore descendu sur la station. »  
\- « 15h07 ? Vraiment ? »  
\- « Oui capitaine. » Fit l'enseigne avec un ton toujours aussi surprit.

Kirk eu la soudaine envie de tuer son médecin en chef, il respira un bon coup, remerciât l'officier et repartit dans les couloirs de l'Enterprise. Il avait eu si peur de ne pas avoir put dire au revoir à son amant avant qu'il parte. Mais c'était pire que ça.

\- « Ordinateur, où se trouve Spock. »  
\- « Le commandant Spock est dans ses quartiers. » répondit la voix de l'ordinateur de bord.

Jim s'y rendit d'un pas vif et pénétra dans les quartiers de son second avec fougue. Spock se tourna vers lui. Il était en train de ranger ses affaires dans un sac.  
\- « Oh Jim ! »  
Il se retourna pour continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le blond s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le poignet.  
\- « Arrête ça. » Ordonna le blond.  
\- « Jim, je n'ai pas le temps, je vais être en retard. » répondit le vulcain sans même lever les yeux vers lui.  
\- « Non ! »

Cette fois si le sang vert se redressa vivement.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fait Jim ? Tu ne pense pas que c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi ? »  
\- « Si c'est si difficile pour toi alors pourquoi tu le fait ? »

Spock prit une expression l'air de dire « tu te fous de moi ».  
\- « Parce que je te fait confiance et que je respecte tes décisions que je les approuve ou pas. Tu as besoin de personne de confiance, et tu ne pourrais pas avoir confiance en moi si je n’obéissais à tes ordres ou ne respecterais pas tes désirs. Tu veux me voir quitter l'Enterprise parce que tu pense que c'est la meilleurs décision à prendre, je ne suis pas d'accord mais je te fait confiance, alors je quitte l'Enterprise. »  
\- « Ok c'est super, mais tu vas vraiment me laisser faire une telle chose ? » Spock prit un air suspicieux.  
\- « Je ne comprend pas. »  
\- « Ne part pas Spock. »  
\- « Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle Jim ! »  
\- « Ce n'est pas une blague écoute, et.. » Jim attrapa le sac que Spock continuait à remplir et le balança en arrière. « ..Arrête ça ! Écoute, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu étais partit sans même me dire au revoir et j'ai eu peur, il était inconcevable que je ne te dise pas au revoir et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était inconcevable que tu parte. »  
\- « Tu veux dire que tu reviens sur ta décision ? »  
\- « Oui ! »  
\- « Pourtant je me suis rendu compte que ta décision était juste, je pense qu'il est plus judicieux que je parte. »  
\- « Je t'interdit de quitter l'Enterprise, c'est un ordre direct, si tu me désobéit je te met en prison pour insubordination ! » Menaça le blond avec un ton plus que sérieux.

Spock esquissa un léger sourire. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour un vulcain.  
\- « C'était une blague Jim. »

Le capitaine réalisa et se mit à rire.  
\- « Tu me rassure là. »

Jim embrassa Spock sur le front puis commença à partir.

\- « Tu ne crois pas que tu as autre chose à me dire ! » Grogna le vulcain.  
\- « Pardon ? »

D'un coup Jim sentit toute la pression retomber et il réalisa enfin pour de bon.  
\- « Tu crois pas qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours tu n'as pas quelques chose à me dire ?

Jim prit le crâne de Spock entre ses deux mains avec tendresse, caressant les doux cheveux.  
\- « Oh Spock, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais. pas de faire de mal. »  
\- « Je sais. »

Le capitaine embrassa son amant, il le sentait sur le point de pleurer et à vrai dire pendant un moment il n'en avait pas été loin lui aussi. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Spock fit de même avec une tendresse touchante, comme un enfant qui serre son doudou fort contre lui après une mauvaise journée.

\- « Oh Spock je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais du t'écouter et pas faire mon têtu, je suis tellement tellement désolé. »  
\- « Tu dois comprendre que tu es une partie de moi Jim, je dépend de toi, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. »  
\- « Je sais, je sais, c'est la même chose pour moi, pardonne moi mon amour, je suis stupide et cruel mais je t'aime plus que tout. »

Spock se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant tout en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Jim répondit avec entrain. Quand soudainement ils entendirent la voix d'Uhura.

\- « Capitaine ! »

à contre cœur le blond lâcha son amant.

\- « Kirk j'écoute. »  
\- « Capitaine, Starfleet nous annonce qu'ils ont repérer un vaisseau Romulien, ils nous demandent d'y aller. »  
\- « Très bien j'arrive. »

Le couple se leva et partit en direction de la passerelle. Ils étaient prêt à se débarrasser de ces foutu Romulien, ensemble ils étaient plus fort, ensemble ils était capable de tout.


	36. Chapter 36

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils tombèrent sur un vaisseau Romuliens à la dérive. Jim avait quand même lancé l'alerte rouge au cas où, mais après analyse, le vaisseau était hors service. La plupart des systèmes étaient en panne. En revanche, et c'est ce qui embêtait bien Jim, c'était que le taux de radioactivité du vaisseau ennemie était élevé à cause de la rupture du réacteur, ce qui rendait toutes analyses des bio-signes inutile car tout simplement impossible.

Ils leur faudrait aborder le vaisseau sans savoir combien de Romuliens était à bord, ce qui rendait la mission délicate. Très vite une équipe fut mise sur pieds, solidement armées et parées à toutes éventualités. Les objectifs étaient clair, neutraliser les Romuliens, récupérer toutes les informations possible, et détruire tout échantillons du virus.

Jim participait à cette mission tandis qu'il laissait les commandes du vaisseau à Spock. Ce dernier avait, bien entendu, interdiction de participer à la mission sur le terrain, à moins que le Capitaine en donne l'ordre bien évidement.

Bones s'empressa d'administrer une dose de médicament à chaque officier de la mission pour les protéger des radiations. Il insista pour monter à bord du vaisseau ennemie, mais Jim lui fit bien comprendre que ses services n'étaient pas requit. 

\KS/JackB\KS/

L'équipe débarqua donc dans un couloir. Immédiatement les officiers de sécurité se mirent en position d'attaque au cas où il y aurait un ennemi. Mais le couloir était vide. Une alarme retentissait de façon assourdissante.  
Jim donna ses ordres, trois petites équipes d'officier de sécurité avait pour mission d'inspecter les couloir, s'ils trouvaient un Romulien hostile sur le vaisseau ils avaient pour ordre de le tuer, sinon ils devaient regrouper tout les ennemis dans une même salle. Entre temps lui et un ingénieur se chargerais de prendre le contrôle du vaisseau. Et deux équipes scientifique avait pour mission de retrouver les échantillons de virus et de les détruire sur le champs, du moins c'était ce qui était prévue jusqu'à lors.

\- « Capitaine, le virus est actuellement dans l'air. »  
\- « J'imagine qu'il y à eu un problème avec leur stock. Est-ce dangereux ? »  
\- « Je ne sais pas, non je ne pense pas, mais le virus a muté. »  
\- « Muté ? Expliquez, comment vous pouvez dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux pour nous ? »  
\- « Il réagit au isotope radioactif aussi présent dans l'air, mais il reste sur la même souche que le virus de base il ne peux pas affecter une physiologie humaine, mais il est possible qu'il puisse affecter les Romuliens.. »  
\- « Ok, cherchez et récoltez toute les informations que vous pouvez sur ce virus et chercher si par hasard ils auraient eu l'idée de créer un antidote. »  
\- « Oui capitaine. »

\- « Lieutenant Maran au rapport. »  
\- « Je vous écoute. » Répondit le capitaine.  
\- « Nous avons trouvé des romuliens, la plupart sont mort, nous en avons trouvé deux encore en vie, mais plus pour longtemps. Nous ne pouvons en revanche pas nous rendre sur la passerelle. »  
\- « Je m'occupe de ça, rester en stand by. »

Jim s'empressa de travailler sur les circuits qu'il y avait dans le mur, épaulé d'un des officier de l'équipe de Scotty. Très vite après quelque petit bricolage on leur signala que la passerelle avait été ouverte. Le blond s'y rendis, il avait des informations à pirater.

Il était à deux doigts d'avoir accès à tout les fichiers, mais l'ordinateur de bord demandait une identification génétique. En d'autre terme, seul un romulien pouvait avoir accès aux fichiers. Il était hors de question pour Jim de laisser ces données passer, peut être qu'il y avait des plans d'attaques ou toute autres informations essentielle pour la mission.

Sans plus de sentiment que ça, il transporta rapidement le cadavre d'un Romulien et apposa sa mains sur l'écran pour valider l’accès. Ce fut un échec, il fallait quelqu'un de vivant.

Il ordonna alors qu'on lui amène l'un des romuliens encore en vie, mais ce fut une fois de plus un échec. L'ordinateur ne reconnut pas le code génétique du sang vert.

\- « Capitaine, je pense que l'ordinateur ne peux pas reconnaître le romulien car les senseurs sont affectés par la radioactivité. »  
\- « Alors comment on fait ? »  
\- « Il faudrait utiliser quelqu'un d'autre. »  
\- « Qui donc ? »

« Moi Jim »

\- « Un vulcain monsieur, il est possible qu'avec un vulcain ça passe. »

Spock avait comprit la situation et il sentait bien que Jim n'était pas chaud pour ça.  
« Laisse moi venir à bord. »  
« Hors de question c'est trop dangereux. »

Il y eu un petit temps d'attente.

« Mccoy pense que je peux me rendre sur le vaisseau sans risque avec un masque à gaz et une crème isolante sur la totalité du corps. »  
« Pourquoi pas une combinaison ? »  
« Car de toute façon je devrais l'enlever, ou tout du moins enlever un gant, pour valider l’accès au donnée, la crème de créera pas d’interférence et je serais quand même protégé. »  
« On est même pas sur que ça marche Spock, c'est trop dangereux. »  
« Laisse moi essayé. Je ne proposerais pas cette solution si je pensais qu'elle était trop dangereuse. »

Jim eu un moment d'hésitation.

« Fait moi confiance. »

Le blond qui était appuyé contre un fauteuil, se redressa et saisit son communicateur. Il ordonna, de façon plus « officiel », à Spock de se rendre sur la passerelle. Il ne savait pas s'il allait le regretter ou pas, mais il fallait agir.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le vulcain arriva. Protégé d'un masque à gaz qui lui donnait un drôle de look et qui lui prenait tout le nez et la bouche, tandis que des lunettes protégeaient ses yeux. Jim eu une folle envie de le prendre dans ces bras et les deux hommes eurent un moment d'attente, chacun avait envie de se rapprocher de l'autre, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour le faire et il était hors de question qu'ils fassent ça devant l'équipage.

Ils se reprirent rapidement et Spock se dépêcha d'aller devant la console. À ses cotés, Jim baissait davantage les défenses de l'ordinateur de bord. Ensemble ils purent déverrouiller l’accès aux données et dans la foulé Jim les téléchargea et ordonna aux officiers de faire de même pour aller plus vite.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d’œil complice, sans remarquer ce qui se passait autour. Après tout, ils avaient oublier qu'il n'y avait pas que des officiers de Starfleet dans cette pièce. Le romulien qui était derrière eux, à moitié mort, eu un regain de vie en voyant Spock.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. »  
« Moi aussi Jim. »  
« Je ne veux plus jamais risqué de me séparer de toi. »  
« Moi non plus. Mais tu as soulevé un problème. » Jim se sentit d'un coup aller mal.  
« Quel problème ? »

Malgré la douleur, le romulien se redressa de plus en plus. Tant qu'il serait vivant il ne laisserait jamais un vulcain en vie.

« Comment vas t-on faire si un jour Starfleet nous sépare ? »  
« Je ne laisserais jamais Starfleet nous séparer. S'il le faut je quitterais Starfleet. »  
« Tu quitterais Starfleet ? »  
« Spock, je ferais tout pour toi. »  
« Moi.. »

Spock n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, quelque chose venait de le percuter de plein fouet. La surprise lui coupa tout mot et il s'écroula au sol sous le poids et la force de son adversaire. Dans sa chute il se cogna contre un rebord et fut un peu sonner.  
Jim réalisa rapidement, c'était le Romulien qui venait de ce jeter sur son amant et qui dans la chute avait réussit à lui enlever son masque.

Il sauta par dessus la console, la rage au cœur et se saisit de son ennemi avant de lui envoyer une droite si violente qu'il lui brisa la nuque.  
Le fait que le Romulien soit déjà mort le déstabilisa quelque peu, mais il se reprit bien vite et sauta au chevet de Spock.

Celui-ci avait la main derrière le crâne et lorsqu'il là ramena vers lui Jim prit à air horrifier.  
\- « Mais tu saigne. »

Il prit son amant dans ses bras et de l'autre appela l'Enterprise.  
\- « Ramener Spock immédiatement sur le vaisseau et envoyé une équipe médical. »  
Sous peu le vulcain fut transporté.


	37. Chapter 37

La peur au ventre, Jim s'était empresser de gérer les dernières affaire sur place avant de ramener tout le monde sur l'Enterprise. Il ordonna à ce qu'on envoie d'urgence les données à Starfleet Command, et qu'on détruise le vaisseau Romulien à coups de torpilles.

Il demanda ensuite un rapport à ses équipes scientifique, peut être avaient-elles trouver un remède. Mais on lui annonça que ce n'était pas le cas et que les romuliens n'étaient qu'au début de leur recherches. Les équipes avaient récupérer les données qui assurément pourraient leur être utiles, mais c'était pour l'instant insuffisant pour soigner quiconque.

Il congédia les équipes et les intima de continuer leur travaille, Il était essentielle de trouver au mieux une parade.

Il fut enfin seul, mais pas pour longtemps, Scotty lui annonça dans la foulé qu'ils avaient détruit le vaisseau et mis l'Enterprise hors de danger, ils attendaient une destination. Jim ne sut comment il arriva à articuler et à maintenir une voix convenable. Il sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Les Romuliens étaient mort, mais en cet instant Jim n'en avait rien à faire, et il n'en aurait rien eu à faire même si ça n'avait pas été le cas. 

Il fallait quand même qu'il retourne sur la passerelle, mais il en était incapable, Scotty se débrouillerait en l'attendant.

Spock..

Jim était enfin seul dans la salle de téléportation qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitter. Il glissa contre le mur jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux, le froid contre la froideur du revêtement, n'arrivant pas à retenir ses larmes et ses sanglots, il aurait voulu hurler, mais il savait que cette pièce n'était pas assez insonorisé et que les officiers qui pourrait passer dans le couloir pourrait l'entendre.

Il aurait du s'écouter et forcer Spock à rester avec les siens, il aurait du l'envoyer sur la base surprotéger et secréte. Il n'aurait jamais du l'écouter et céder à ses yeux si doux mais déterminé. Ils auraient mieux fait de se séparer quitte à ce que se soit douloureux. Il aurait du être plus fort. Parce qu'ainsi il n'aurait jamais eu la tentation de laisser Spock venir sur le vaisseau Romulien.

Mais il y avait peut être encore un espoir, après tout le virus avait muté, peu être que Spock n'était pas si en danger que ça. Il n'y croyait pas, mais il fallait qu'il vérifie. 

Il tâtonna le bras en l'air jusqu'à trouver le poste de communication fixé au mur. Il était toujours incapable de se tenir sur ses jambes.

\- « Mccoy ! » Gémit-il entre deux soudressaut.

Le médecin lui répondit.

\- « Dit moi que Spock vas bien ! » Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il le sentait. « Dit moi que le virus muté ne l'affecte pas, qu'il vas guérir ! » sanglotât-il.

De son coté Mccoy était débordé entre Spock, les nouvelles données à analysé, la confection d'un remède, mais il pris tout de même le temps de dire ses premières conclusion à Jim. 

\- « Jim, le virus à bien muté, il est devenue moins spécifique que l'ancien, ce qui à affecté les romuliens qui ont globalement la même physionomie que les vulcains. Mais les vulcains sont toujours vulnérable à ses activités. »

Jim gémit un peu plus fort à la fin de l'explication, ses larmes redoublant leur torrentiel descente sur ses joues. Mccoy eut mal au cœur. C'était horrible de voir son meilleurs ami être dans un tel état, l'entendre pleurer avait quelque chose d'horrible. Un capitaine ne pleurait pas, un capitaine ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il voulait faire quelque chose, aller le voir, le soutenir. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Ce luxe il n'en avait déjà pas assez.

\- « Sauve-le Len ! Sauve-le je t'en pris ! »

Mccoy coupa la connexion. Il ne pouvait rien promettre et c'était ça le pire.

Jim posa sa tête sur ses cuisses, se recrocvillant autant qu'il pouvait, les mains sur le crâne, gémissant et pleurant encore et encore.

Il le savait, malgré la mutation du virus qui du coup c'était attaqué à leur créateur, il était rester nocif pour les vulcains. Et s'il ne s'était pas introduit par l'air contaminer que Spock avait respirer, il s'était propager dans son sang à cause de la blessure qu'il avait reçu. 

Spock avait été infecté par le virus. Spock allait mourir. 

Il donna un violent coup de poing dans un mur. Il allait perdre Spock, les chances de le sauver était infinitésimale. Il se rappela alors que l'Enterprise, sous ses ordres, se dirigeait à présent en facteur 8 jusqu'à la base secrète sur Bétazède où résidaient quelques vulcains, notamment Sarek, c'était eux les réfugiés qui avait réussit à sauver un vulcain, bien que celui-ci soit en mauvais état. Ce virus était infernal et particulièrement violent.

Il pria l'univers de faire en sorte de sauver Spock, de lui rendre son amour, sa raison de vivre.

Puis il se reprit, quand il entendit un officier l'appeler. Il sécha ses larmes et se força à les retenir, souffla un bon coup. Il ne pouvait pas, malgré sa peur, se permettre de se laisser aller. Il se dirigea sur la passerelle, il fallait qu'il agisse. Qu'il prévienne la base, qu'il leur envoie les données sur l'éventuel remède, qu'il mette Bones sur le coup, bien qu'il était sur qu'il y soit déjà.

Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer les chances de réussite était minces, et même si c'était l'équipe de Sarek, qui soit dit en passant pourrait voir son fils avant que celui-ci ne meurt, qui avait réussit à aider un vulcain, leur victoire n'avait été qu'un coup de chance.

Jim le sentait en lui, cette pression, cette force qui lui enlevait son amant, il souffrait en échos au souffrance de Spock. Il se sentait oppresser de tout les cotés, c'était tellement horrible, mais il fallait qu'il reste fort, pour Spock.

Il à l'infirmerie, entre les mains de Mccoy qui faisait tout pour le garder en vie, que son corps ne lâche pas, il était au meilleurs endroit où il pouvait être et lui était là où il devait être. Les battements infernaux qui tapait sur son flanc, organe fantôme, l'affolait, c'était tellement rapide, même pour un vulcain c'était trop rapide, c'était au bord de l'implosion, il avait envie de vomir, de pleurer tellement il avait mal, sa tête semblait être tiré dans tout les sens. Et il savait pertinemment que pour Spock c'était bien dix fois pire, il pouvait sentir le goût du cuivre dans sa bouche et il savait en cela que Spock avait craché du sang.

Il tremblait sur sa chaise de commande, il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour ne pas s'écrouler de désespoir comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Peut être qu'il ne réalisait pas pleinement que Spock allait mourir, peut être que ça lui paraissait tellement impossible qu'il n'y croyait pas.

Spock mourir ? Non, ce n'était pas concevable, aucun univers ne pourrait permettre une telle chose. Il était Jim Kirk bon sang ! Personne ne lui enlèverait son bien aimé, pas même la mort. Il irait tuer la mort s'il le fallait. Personne ne le lui prendrait, personne !

D'un coup il se leva et couru presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il cru qu'il allait tomber, mais résistât et pénétra dans l'antre de son meilleurs ami.  
\- « Bones ! » Cria t-il presque.  
\- « Je sais Jim, je fait ce que je peux ! » Grogna le médecin sans même lui jeter un regard.

Il était trop concentré sur la création de l'éventuelle antidote, il y était presque, mais il lui fallait encore du temps, trente minutes, une heure au moins pour le finalisé à l'arrache, mais Spock n'avait pas ce temps là, les doses de médicament qu'il lui avait déjà envoyé dans le corps était plus qu'au dessus de la moyenne de ce qui était censé être viable, mais ça avait au moins eu le mérite de garder le vulcain en vie, mais pour combien de temps ?

Il avait placer Spock dans un semi-coma, réduisant ainsi ses fonctions corporelles sinon il aurait fait une hémorragie interne sous la pression de son sang, mais son corps était tellement stimulé qu'il arrivait à rester parfaitement conscient, les anti-douleurs n'avaient presque pas d'effet, Spock n'aurait jamais pleurer, même pour les pire blessures, il n'avait jamais pleurer de douleurs jusqu'à maintenant.

Témoignait, en plus de cela, les gémissements d'horreur qui lui faisait grincer les dents. Il ne voulait pas perdre Spock. Aussi n'avait-il pas de temps à perdre avec son capitaine.

Jim s'approcha du vulcain et lui attrapa la main. Celui-ci réagit à peine quand il sentit les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa main jusqu'à le faire saigner, Spock souffrait tellement.

\- « Reste avec moi Sunshine. » Murmura t-il d'une voix douce  
\- « J.. J...J » Il n'y arrivait pas.  
\- « Chuuuut. Je suis là. Je ne te laisserais pas partir, je te le promet. »

Il lui embrassa doucement la main et le regarda avec tendresse et amour. Le vulcain toussa et cracha un peu de sang, alors Jim serra un peu plus fort sa main. Chapel juste à coté faisait tout pour calmer le vulcain.

\- « Votre présence l’apaise, rester près de lui. » Lui dit-elle.   
\- « Je ne compte aller nul-part ! »

Il appuya sur l'intercom.

\- « Monsieur Scott dés que nous serons arrivés, téléportés nous, moi, Spock et Mccoy au coordonnées que l'on nous à envoyés. Le commandement sera ensuite à vous. »  
\- « Oui capitaine, les coordonnées sont enregistré. On restera en orbite en attendant. »

Kirk coupa la communication, puis posa ses lèvres sur celle tremblante et ensanglanté de Spock. Il s'en fichait désormais de la discrétion à propos de leur relation ça n'avait plus d'importance et puis après tout le personnel médical était déjà plus ou moins au courant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir bien pousser les moteurs de l'Enterprise, Scott leur signala qu'il allait les téléporter, Mccoy avait prit tout ses travaux, près à les bosser en bas aidé des vulcains qui avaient aussi avancés de leur coté.

Une fois atterrit au sol, directement dans une infirmerie, Jim se fit presque dégager du chevet de Spock par d'autres vulcains, un groupe de sang vert vint aborder Mccoy et très vite ils se mirent au travail, pressés, leur effort pourraient sauver une vie dans l'immédiat et tant d'autre dans l'avenir.  
Les médecins vulcains administrèrent d'autres médicament à Spock et le branchèrent à plusieurs machines. Repoussant sans cesse le blondinet de s'approcher de leur patient, comme des dragons qui garderait éloigné la princesse.

Jim se retrouva alors aux cotés de Sarek. Resté lui aussi en retrait, Jim allait s'approcher, tenter encore une fois de retrouver sa place auprès de Spock, car il avait besoin de lui, il le sentait, mais le père de Spock le retint.  
\- « Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui. » Dit-il.  
Le blond se tourna vers lui féroce.  
\- « Comment pouvez vous dire une chose pareil ? C'est votre fils, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous abandonnez ? »  
\- « Les chances sont minces, et vous comme moi, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui sauver la vie. »  
Jim allait répliquer mais Sarek le coupa.  
\- « Vous n'êtes qu'un humain et vous n'êtes même pas médecin, laissez les faire leur travail et ne les dérangez pas. »

Jim fronça les sourcils, serra les dents et se tut, ce n'était pas le moment de se chamailler avec Sarek, dans un sens il le comprenait, Spock était son fils et il voulait que toute les chances soit de sont coté pour le sauver, s'il était dur, c'était que lui aussi avait beaucoup à gérer. Mais il avait quand même fichtrement envie de le frapper pour ses propos, pour qui il se prenait !

Il ne resta pas focalisé longtemps sur cette petite bagarre. Revenant vite à la réalité. L'esprit de Spock était progressivement en train de filer, partir, disparaître, son cœur battait un peu moins fort, peut être que le corps parviendrait à survivre, mais l'esprit s'enfuyait, progressivement détaché de Spock.

Et un corps sans âme, mourrait. 

Il pouvait sentir les esprits des autres vulcains qui fusionnaient avec lui pour tenter de le retenir de consolider l'attache entre l'âme et le corps. Mais l'esprit de Spock glissait entre leur doigts irrémédiablement. Lui restait là, le souffle cour, à attendre que les vulcains réussissent leur travail, qu'ils sauvent Spock. Il ne pouvait rien faire à par sentir sa peur et sa souffrance et il pleurait intérieurement de le sentir vivre tout ça.

Mccoy leva enfin le nez de son travail, il avait apparemment réussit avec l'aide des vulcains à synthétiser un antidote qu'il s'empressa d'administrer au premier officier de l'Enterprise. Enfin rien n'était bien sur, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de le tester tout simplement parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas.

Rapidement les fonctions vital de Spock retrouvèrent un rythme un peu plus normal. Jim en aurait sauter de joie, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il allait faire, avant d'entendre les sonneries d'alarmes des machines de contrôle. Le rythme affolant était repartie.

Jim s'approcha de Bones.  
\- « ça ne marche pas ? J'ai sentit que ça marchait pourtant ! »  
Le blond sentait un vulcain fusionner à nouveau avec Spock, puis plus rien.  
\- « C'est trop tard. » Fit l'un d'eux.  
\- « l'Antidote marche, mais il est trop tard, l'esprit continue de se détacher, on ne peux rien faire.. »

La sentence était tomber !

\- « ..et le choc de cette séparation est en train de le tuer. »

Alors c'était finit. Jim baissa les yeux, n'entendant d'un coup plus rien dans la pièce. Spock allait mourir, son esprit allait disparaître et son corps allait périr sous le choc de cette pertes. 

Ils étaient arrivé trop tard, leur décision n'avait pas été les bonnes. Ses décisions n'avaient pas été les bonnes, et Spock allait mourir, à cause de lui, à cause des romuliens, à cause d'un ridicule virus auquel on venait de trouver un antidote.

Il était trop tard. Trop tard ! 

Pendant un instant, Jim cru qu'il était mort, cette nouvelle l'anéantissait totalement, il ne pouvait pas perdre Spock, il ne pouvait pas, il ne le supporterait pas, il en viendrait sûrement au suicide, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

Puis il sentit le goût cuivré du sang dans sa bouche. Ce sang vert qu'il chérissait tant uniquement parce qu'il appartenait à Spock. Alors il sembla ressusciter, il leva les yeux et regarda son amant. Non, il ne s’appelait pas James T Kirk pour rien, il était né dans la bataille, il avait grandi à la dur, il avait échapper à la mort, il était plus fort qu'elle, et elle n'emporterait pas la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux de l'univers.


	38. Chapter 38

Le rythme cardiaque avait passé le seuil critique et les médecins se demandait comment Spock tenait, son corps n'avait pas encore lâché, mais ce n'était qu'une question de seconde, de minute tout au plus. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Mais..

..Un homme n'était pas de cette avis.

Jim avait rouvert les yeux. Si tout le monde avait abandonner alors il serait celui qui porterait la vie, l'espoir, ce n'était pas à des inconnus de soigner Spock, Spock n'avait besoin que d'une chose, lui. D'un mouvement rapide et sec il s'approcha de Spock.

\- « Poussez vous ! » Dit-il de façon féroce en poussant les vulcains qui lui gênait le passage.  
\- « Il est trop tard ! » Lui fit l'un d'eux.  
\- « Son patrimoine humain peux encore résister, ce virus ne s'attaque qu'à la part vulcaine non ? »  
\- « Non, c'est trop tard. » Le vulcain saisit le bras de Jim pour le dégager.

Mais Sarek s'interposa, ils devaient se dire au revoir, normalement c'était lui qui aurait du être à la place de Kirk en tant que père, mais Jim était le T'hy'la de Spock alors son droit prévalait sur celui du sang.  
Néanmoins il fut surprit quand il entendit le blond prononcer une phrase.  
\- « Reste avec moi Spock, reste avec moi ! »

Le blond avait saisit le crâne du vulcain entre ses mains, l'avait soulever et tachait désormais de le garder conscient. Sarek allait le ramener à la réalité, Spock allait mourir, la bataille était finit, ça ne servait plus à rien. Mais Mccoy s'en occupa avant lui.

\- « Jim, c'est trop tard, on ne peux rien faire, les vulcains n'ont pas sut ramener son esprit. »  
\- « Mais il n'est pas encore partie, pas entièrement, il y à encore une chance. » Grogna plaintivement le blond en plantant ses yeux dans ceux épuisé de Spock.  
\- « Jim c'est finit. »

Cette fois le blond ignora son ami, ignora les regards des vulcains et leur commentaires, leurs impressions et ce concentra sur Spock.

\- « Reste avec moi Spock ! »

« Reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas, ne part pas. » Fit-il en pensées.  
« C'est trop tard Jim. » entendit-il dans sa tête comme un éclat, douloureux.   
« Non, résiste. »  
« J'y arrive pas. »  
« Reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas je ne le supporterait pas. »  
« Je suis désolé.. je suis désolé. Désolé. » S'excusa le brun tentant de puiser dans ses dernière forces pour parler avec son amour, il ne voulait pas mourir.  
« Chut, calme toi. »  
« Ashal nash-veh du. » (1)  
« Je sais, je sais. » Jim ne comprenait pas le vulcain, mais il avait quand même comprit les mots prononcé. « Moi aussi Spock, moi aussi je t'aime, alors reste avec moi. »  
« C'est trop tard, je ne peux pas retenir mon Katra, je suis entrain de mourir. »  
« Tu ne peux pas retenir ton Katra, alors donne le moi. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Donne le moi, si tu ne peux pas le retenir, je le ferais pour toi, donne le moi. »  
« J... »  
« DONNE LE MOI ! »  
« Oui.. Oui je te le donne.. il à toujours été à toi, rien qu'à toi. Prend le, car il n'y à que toi qui le chérie. »  
« Dit le encore. »  
« Il es à toi, à toi Jim, Jim.. Jim, je suis désolé de te laisser tout seul. »  
« Non Spock, non. »

La scène était étrange, tout monde observaient le duo, Spock ne lâchait toujours pas, son corps continuait de tenir et ça faisait déjà deux minutes. Deux minutes que Jim n'avait plus dit un mot, Sarek avait comprit qu'il parlait à Spock. Ses mains était toujours dans cette disposition particulière sur le crâne de son fils, ça ressemblait à une position de fusion un peu particulière, mais bien évidement un humain ne peux fusionner avec un vulcain, du moins ne peux lancer la fusion.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ses doigts bougèrent un peu, se rapprochant légèrement du visage l'auriculaire et l'annulaire était sur les tempes et le haut du front, tandis que les pouces prenait place sur le haut du coup, le reste des doigts partaient sur le reste du crâne.  
Spock cracha encore un peu de sang et tentait de garder ses yeux ouvert, fixant les iris bleu de son amant. Il tremblait, ses battements de cœur avait dépasser le seuil critique depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Puis d'un coup il ralentit. Doucement, de quelque battement.

\- « Donne le moi Spock ! » Grogna Kirk.

Le vulcain était désormais incapable de dire quoi que se soit que se soit par ses cordes vocales ou par son esprit, mais il continuait à entendre Jim, Jim qui l'appelait, le soutenait, l'encourageait à résisté. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il était au bord, il voulais lâché, il avait tellement mal, il souffrait tant de tout. Mais il continuait à donner, à donner autant qu'il pouvait tout ce qui lui restait, il ne savait pas pourquoi Jim voulait son Katra, pourquoi il voulait qu'il lui donne, il était incapable de réfléchir, mais il sentait juste ce besoin fou de le faire, alors il le faisait, il résistait.

Tout le monde sursauta quand Spock d'un coup sec leva les bras pour attraper les poignets de Jim, les serrant fermement, il grogna légèrement.

Jim n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un esprit maintenant, du moins c'est ce qu'il ressentait, il était là dans la tête de Spock, et c'était vide, presque vide, c'était loin de l'immense cocon qu'il avait l'habitude de ressentir en étant en contact avec l'esprit de Spock.

Mais là il y avait quelque chose de différent, ça place était différente, son rôle aussi. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, il était dynamique cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression d'avoir les commandes, les commandes de tout, installé dans l'esprit de Spock, celui qui donne le rythme à la fusion. Il comprit, son âme était quasiment totalement dans Spock, il l'avait pénétré, poussé les barrières et il voyait le carnage.

Alors il se précipita dans tout les recoins à chercher ce qui restait à sauver, il trouva un morceau et il tire dessus, sans ménagement, de toute ses forces et progressivement il ramena un peu de cette présence bleuté si caractéristique à son second, et la garda sous le bras jusqu'à trouver un autre bout qu'il tira de toute ces forces aussi. Il allait ramener le Katra de son amant, même s'il devait y passer des heures et des heures.

Rapidement le rythme cardiaque de Spock avait diminuer, personnes ne comprenaient ce qui se passait. Le cœur reprit un rythme viable, mais continua à diminuer jusqu'à se stabiliser à 80 battements par minutes. Le rythme cardiaque normal d'un vulcain étant à 240 battements par minutes, 80 battements c'était donc très bas.

Mccoy passa son tricordeur sur le vulcain, c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il est un tel rythme, puis il analysa Kirk, pris d'un soudain doute. Le cœur de Kirk battait anormalement vite et pourtant comme Spock ça ne lâchait pas. Il expliqua le phénomène aux autres, qui ne comprenaient pas non plus un tel phénomène. Ce fut Sarek qui donna la réponse.

\- « Ils sont entrer en fusion mental extrême. »  
\- « Quoi ? Fusion mental extrême ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Et puis c'est impossible Spock serait incapable de se fusionner avec n'importe qui dans cet état. »  
\- « Je sais, mais je pense que c'est Kirk qui à initié la fusion mental. »  
\- « Ceci est hautement impossible, les humains n'ont pas de capacité téléphatique. » fit l'un des médecin vulcain.  
\- « Je sais, mais regardez la position de ses mains sur le crâne de Spock, et ça phrase « donne le moi » est assez explicite si l'on suppose que Kirk parlait du Katra de Spock. » Expliqua Sarek.  
\- « Je vois, mais ça reste impossible. » poursuivit Mccoy  
\- « Quand on élimine toutes les possibilités, ce qui reste même improbable est la vérité. » Dit-il. « Je vais tenter une fusion mental avec Kirk ça confirmera ou infirmera ma théorie. »

Sarek s'approcha du blond et posa ses doigts sur sa tempe. Il pénétra doucement son esprit et le siens fut emporté par un tourbillons d'émotion et de volonté. C'est alors qu'il vit, qu'il comprit. Kirk était en train de ramener et de protéger le Katra de Spock, de le garder attacher à lui. Il enveloppait, de son âme, de son amour et de sa volonté de garder Spock vivant, l'essence de Spock.  
Il ne put pas rester longtemps, car quelque chose le poussa en dehors de leur esprit. Kirk, ni plus ni moins. Kirk qui faisait preuve d'une énorme force mental et psychique. Son amour avait été si fort qu'il était rentrer en fusion mental avec Spock, alors que ça aurait été impossible en temps normal. Mais peut être que son lien avec Spock aura permit une ouverture suffisante. Et le pire c'est que ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle fusion mental, une fusion mental extrême, c'était dangereux et particulièrement dur à mettre en place et pourtant il avait réussit. S'imposant ainsi dans l'esprit de Spock et fusionnant encore plus étroitement avec lui.

Et de part cette fusion il rendait obsolète le virus, car leur esprit ne faisait plus qu'un. Si le virus ne s'attaquait qu'au vulcain, alors Spock serait sauver car étant à moitié humain cela avait déjà été un avantage, mais avec l'esprit de Kirk en plus, la part humaine composait près des trois quart de leurs esprit fusionné et le virus ne pourrait résister à cela.

D'ailleurs le virus était progressivement détruit par l'antidote, bientôt, d'ici quelques minutes toute trace aurait disparut dans le corps du vulcain.

Jim se sentait épuisé, retenir l'esprit du vulcain était plus difficile que prévu, mais il continuait à se battre. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Spock, mais était incapable de l'entendre, peut être parce que Spock était incapable de lui parler, lui même trop épuisé par les efforts qu'il avait fournit. Du coup Jim lui parlait, lui disait au combien il l'aimait, et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il vive, et qu'il devait continuer à se battre. Il le protégerait, jusqu'à la mort.

Mais doucement Jim sentait son esprit se fondre davantage avec celui de Spock, ne devenant qu'un. Il connaissait cette sensation, c'était comme le lien de T'hy'la qu'il avait avec son premier officier mais en beaucoup plus intense, en beaucoup plus fort. Ils ne devenaient qu'un, et Jim se demanda un moment s'ils n'allaient pas devenir un seul et unique esprit à terme où il n'y aurait plus de Spock ni de Kirk distinct, mais juste un mélange harmonieux. 

Il se demanda aussi si cette situation le dérangerai, la réponse lui vint instantanément. Non ça ne le dérangerait pas, au contraire savoir qu'il serait totalement et constamment avec Spock avait quelque chose de séduisant. 

Il quelque chose coupa enfin, la pression disparut et il put enfin relâcher ses efforts, Spock était hors de danger désormais. Il sortit un peu trop brusquement de la fusion mental qu'il n'était même pas conscient d'avoir initier lui même.

Il sembla rouvrir les yeux, même si ceux-ci était déjà ouvert et s'écroula sur le sol. Mccoy se précipita sur lui, mais il ne le calcula même pas. Une peur soudaine raisonnant dans son cœur, et si ce n'était pas finit et si Spock était toujours en danger ?

Il se releva avec le peu de force qui lui restait et sauta au chevet de Spock qui s'était évanouit d'épuisement.   
\- « Spock ! » dit-il avec une telle inquiétude dans la voix que cela choqua presque Sarek.  
\- « Ne vous en faites pas, il va bien, grâce à vous. » fit le père de Spock. Jim fronça les sourcils en le fixant, il voyait flou. « Il va vivre. » accentua le vulcain pour lui faire comprendre.

Jim soupira de bien être, avant que ces jambes ne le lâche une fois de plus. Mccoy le retint avant que le soutient ne soit reprit par les vulcains qui allait l'amener à un lit pour qu'il se couche.  
\- « Spock ! » cria presque le blond ne voulant pas se séparer de son premier officier.  
\- « Ramener un autre lit plutôt que de l’emmener. » Grogna Mccoy.

Les vulcains s'exécutèrent et Sarek aida son beau-fils à s'allonger tandis que Mccoy poussa le lit pour qu'il soit le plus proche possible du lit de Spock et le blond tandis sa main pour attraper la main de Spock avant de lui aussi tomber dans l'inconscience à cause de l'épuisement.

\KS/JackB\KS/

Quand Jim se réveilla, il se sentait toujours fatigué. Il regarda sur le coté et fut content de voir que Spock était là, respirant calmement. Il se sentait proche de lui, plus proche que jamais. Ils avaient souffert tout les deux, et ça ne serait probablement pas finit de si tôt, mais ensemble ils pouvaient tout combattre, tout braver, c'est ce qu'ils venaient de prouver.

Il se redressa doucement et vu que la pièce était vide, il décida alors de voir s'il trouverait quelqu'un dehors, il se leva doucement, son corps était un peu douloureux et sortit de la pièce. Il sentait de toute façon en lui le cœur de Spock battre et s'assurait ainsi qu'il allait bien.

Il y avait plusieurs vulcain dehors, deux, trois en faites qui le regardèrent un peu bizarrement. Il trouva un bureau et entra dedans, il voulait voir un médecin pour s'assurer que Spock allait bien. Dans la pièce il y avait Sarek et un autre vulcain en blouse. Les deux hommes le regardèrent bizarrement, aussi, Jim, baissa t-il les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était torse nu.

\- « Oh pardon, je n'ai pas fait attention. » Leur dit-il.  
\- « Capitaine Kirk, comment vous sentez vous ? » lui demanda Sarek.  
\- « Bien je suppose, je viens me renseigner sur l’état de Spock, il à l'air d'aller bien, mais je veux en être sur. »  
\- « Vous lui avez sauver la vie. C'est un fait indéniable. » Répondit le médecin. « Votre ami Mccoy est retourné sur votre vaisseau, nous avons préférer vous garder ici le temps que vous vous réveillez. »  
\- « D'accord. Et donc vous n'avez pas vraiment répondu à ma question, Spock ! » Pressa Kirk.  
\- « Il vas aussi bien qu'il peut l'être après ce genre d’épreuve, il est dans le coma. »  
Le sourire de Kirk se tarit.  
\- « Dans le coma ? » Dit-il d'un ton grave.  
\- « Ne vous en faites pas, il se réveillera. » Répondit l'Ambassadeur.  
\- « Dans combien de temps ? »  
\- « dans une semaine ou dans environ trois mois. Ça dépend. »  
\- « Trois mois ? » Jim grimaça.

Après avoir pris des nouvelles de Spock, Kirk était repartit dans le couloir, il avait faim. Sarek l'avait suivit et le conduisit jusqu'à une sorte de mess ou des synthétiseur attendaient d'être utilisé. Après avoir regarder les menus Jim s'était choisit plusieurs plat qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il était sur d'aimé, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.  
Sarek c'était assit en face de lui alors qu'il mangeait, il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enfiler un haut et était toujours par conséquent torse nu. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Sarek tenait à le voir manger. Ils restèrent silencieux et ce n'est qu'à la fin de son premier plat que le vulcain commença à parler.

\- « Je dois vous remercier. »  
\- « Me remercier ? Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite d'être remercié. »  
\- « Vous avez sauver mon fils de la mort. » Jim se contenta d'hausser les épaules.  
\- « Je ne l'est pas fait pour vous. »  
\- « Comment vous avez fait pour fusionner ? »  
\- « Bin Spock et moi on fait souvent des fusions mentales. » Jim releva la tête de son assiette.  
\- « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit pertinent que vous me disiez ça. » Fit Sarek.  
\- « Je suis désolé Ambassadeur. » Fit Kirk relevant son erreur, la fusion mentale étant un acte très intime avec son partenaire. « Mais je suis là, à moitié à poils en train de manger et j'ai la tête un peu embrouillé. »   
\- « Ce n'est rien. Et donc ? »  
\- « Et donc quoi ? »  
\- « Comment avez vous fait pour fusionner avec Spock ? »  
\- « Bin c'était lui qui à fusionner je suppose. »  
\- « Non, il en était incapable. »  
\- « Et bien je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, c'est la première fois que je fait un truc comme ça. »  
\- « Ce n'était pas banal Kirk, vous avez fait une fusion mentale extrême, seul les vulcains ayant des compétence téléphatique de rang 1 ou 0 arrive à faire ce genre de fusion et il est rare de les réussir. Comment avez vous sut ce qu'il fallait faire ? »  
\- « Je ne sais pas j'ai juste agit pour sauver Spock, j'ai juste fait ce que je croyais juste dans l'instant. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus. »  
\- « Soit. »

Jim continua à manger et le silence revint jusqu'à ce que Sarek reparle.  
\- « Capitaine.. »  
\- « Hum, plus capitaine, avec les dernier événement Starfleet à sûrement appris pour Spock et moi, et on vas me retirer mon commandement pour fraternisation. Je ne suis plus capitaine, ou je ne le serait plus dans peu de temps. »  
\- « Je peux appuyer votre cas au sein du conseil pour vous faire avoir une dérogation. »  
\- « Vous feriez ça ? Mais vous me détester ! »  
\- « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »  
\- « J'ai voler votre fils, je suis un homme, un humain et son supérieur hiérarchique, on ne s'est jamais très bien entendu sur Spock, il est évident que vous ne m'aimez pas, donc je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous voulez m'aider, nous aider. »  
\- « Je ne vous déteste pas. Il est vrai que j'aurais préférer que Spock soit avec une vulcaine, néanmoins vous avez sut me montrer que vous étiez digne de faire partie de notre famille. » Jim s'étouffa avec son eau.  
\- « Pardon ? »  
\- « C'est ce que j'allais vous dire, bienvenue dans la famille, vous êtes à présent comme un fils pour moi et vous avez le droit d'utiliser notre nom, S'chn t'gai au sein de la communauté vulcaine où vous serez respecter au même titre qu'un vulcain en respect un autre et au même titre que ce nom impose le respect. »  
\- « Oh eu.. » Jim ne savait pas du tout quoi dire, il était follement toucher par les paroles du vulcain. - « Merci. » gêner il voulu terminer sur une petite blague. « Je peux vous appeler beau-papa ? »  
\- « Je n'en vois pas d'inconvénient en privé, si vous y tenez vraiment. »  
\- « Oh euh, désolé, c'était une blague, je pense qu'en faites se serais gênant. »  
\- « Faites comme bon vous semble mon fils. » 

Jim se sentit rougir à cela. Il baissa les yeux et continua à manger. Sarek finit par se lever.  
\- « J'ai à faire, je vous laisse, je pense que vous ne devriez pas tarder à aller vous recoucher, vous avez encore besoin de repos. J'agirais en votre faveur auprès de Starfleet, je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux de renvoyez un capitaine tel que vous et encore moins de vous séparer de mon fils. »

Jim se leva en vitesse.

\- « Merci Ambassadeur. »  
\- « Sarek en privé, je vous prierait à l'avenir. »  
\- « D'accord. »  
\- « Je tiens aussi à m'excuser. »  
\- « Pour ? »  
\- « J'ai fusionner avec vous hier, alors que vous étiez en train de fusionner avec Spock. C'était irrespectueux de ma part, mais j'avais besoin de savoir, je vous pris donc de m'excuser pour cette intrusion. »  
\- « Oh alors c'était vous, vous savez que ça à été très fatiguant de vous repousser ? »  
\- « Pourtant vous y êtes parvenu sans trop de difficulté. » Jim sourit.  
\- « J'accepte vos excuse Sarek. »  
\- « Bien. »

Le vulcain partit et Jim resta avec un sourire plaquer sur le visage. Il était content que Sarek l'accepte. Après avoir finit de manger, il repartie se coucher et dormit le temps qu'il fallut pour que son esprit retrouve la forme.

Dés qu'il fut sur pieds, il retourna sur l'Enterprise où on le chargea de chasser autant que possible les romuliens. Spock ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, mais il avait eu l'autorisation de le prendre avec lui sur le vaisseau. Jim voulais être là à son réveil.

(1) Ashal nash-veh du (vulcan) = Je t'aime.


	39. Chapter 39

Spock ouvrit doucement les yeux et remua un peu son corps engourdit. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, et essaya de ce souvenir de quelque chose. Il ne reconnaissait pas la pièce où il était. Enfin elle ne lui était pas familière, mais il connaissait l'endroit, c'était le genre de pièce qu'il y avait sur l'Enteprise.  
Il rouvrit les yeux et essaya de les garder ouvert, progressivement le flou devint plus net. Il bougea doucement dans son lit, ses muscles étaient endormit et lourd. Il se souvenait du virus et de sa mort imminente. De sa peur, peur de mourir et surtout peur de perdre Jim.  
« The other night, dear. » / L'autre nuit, mon cher  
Mais il n'était pas mort. Du moins ses poumons fonctionnait, son sang circulait dans ses veines sous le rythme imposé par son cœur. Il sentait la chaleur des couvertures sur lui, de leur poids et de la douceur de ses draps. Non il était bien vivant, il glissa sa main sur son cœur, puis remonta sur sa poitrine. Quelque chose avait changer, il y avait quelque chose qui battait dans sa poitrine, doucement, paisiblement. Rien ne devrait normalement battre dans cette zone, son cœur était sur son flanc. Puis il réalisa, Kirk. Il sentait le cœur de son amant, c'était si distinct.  
« As I lay sleeping. » / alors que je dormais.  
Progressivement il comprit, les souvenir revenait dans sa tête, pas les siens, mais ceux de Jim, que son esprit assimilait avec une telle facilité. Toute information passait sans effort dans son esprit. Jim l'avait sauver de la mort, de la plus belle façon possible, c'est à dire en faisant une fusion total, une fusion extrême. Ce qui voulait dire que désormais il n'était plus que Spock, il était Kirk aussi, dans un sens.  
« I dreamed I held you in my arms. » / j'ai rêver que je te tenais dans mes bras.  
Il ne voulais pas savoir comment Kirk avait réussit une telle chose, ce n'était normalement pas le genre de compétence qu'il avait dans ses cordes. Ce qu'il arrivait relevait du miracle. Bien que les vulcains ne croient pas aux miracles. Mais il fallait dire que son amant été du genre à ameuter les miracles autour de lui, et la mort, il dansait avec elle sans jamais tomber dans ses bras.  
Jim l'avait sauvé, grâce à son amour, grâce à sa volonté. Il était heureux, il pourrait encore se blottir contre son T'hy'la.

Starfleet avait accepter à contre cœur le lien qu'ils partageaient, Sarek et T'pau avaient fait jouer leur relation en leur faveur afin qu'ils restent membre de Starfleet et qu'ils gardent leur postes malgré le fait que c'était censé être interdit. Un capitaine et son second n'était pas censé avoir de relation amoureuse. Mais apparemment Starfleet avait préférer laisser passer ce détail plutôt que perdre deux de ses meilleurs membres. Et s'il était sur l'Enterprise c'était parce que Mccoy avait insisté en tant que son médecin principale de le traité sur le vaisseau. Et tout ça datait déjà d'un mois. Un mois qu'il dormait et récupérait de son épreuve  
« When I awoke, dear. » / Quand je me suis réveillé, mon cher  
Malgré son état encore cotonneux, il était étonné d'une telle chose, mais heureux, apparemment Jim avait eu de l'effet dans la communauté vulcaine et auprès de son père.  
« I was mistaken. » / je me trompais  
Il percuta qu'une chanson résonnait dans son crane depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Une chanson douce et mal chanté, mais ce détails n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'elle était chanter avec la seule voix qu'il serait capable d'entendre pour l'éternité. Il ferma les yeux et se blottit dans les draps doux et chaud qui le recouvrait. Il aimait cette chanson.  
« And I hung my head and cried. » / Donc j'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains et j'ai pleuré.   
Jim le lui avait chanter pendant sa convalescence, s'allongeant à ses cotés à espérer chaque seconde qu'il se réveille. C'était une chanson triste, mais elle était pour lui.  
« You are my sunshine. » / Tu es mon rayon de soleil.  
Il se sentit frissonner.  
« My only sunshine. » / mon seul rayon de soleil   
Ce surnom que lui donnait Jim, il savait maintenant d'où il venait.  
« You make me happy » / Tu me rends heureux   
Il remua dans son lit, il se sentait seul. Jim était sur la passerelle. Starfleet, avait relever ses exigences et ses attentes en ce qui concernait l'Enterprise et l’efficacité de son capitaine. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir fermer les yeux sur leur relation.  
« When skies are gray. » / quand les cieux sont gris   
D'un coup il avait besoin de voir Jim, maintenant, il voulait le voir dans la seconde, le prendre dans ses bras, le toucher, l'embrasser, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il avait l'impression d'étouffer tout seul.  
« You'll never know, dear, » / Tu ne sauras jamais mon cher.  
Son cœur se mit à battre et son souffle s'accéléra, il se sentait si loin de son amant.  
« How much I love you. » / combien Je t'aime   
Il essaya de se redresser, mais il se sentait faible et impuissant  
« Please don't take my sunshine away » / S'il te plaît ne me prends pas mon rayon de soleil.  
La porte s'ouvrit, et très vite ce qu'il y avait de plus cher à son cœur arriva sous ses yeux. Il tendit la main hors du lit, comme un appel silencieux et désespérer.  
\- « Bonjour Sunshine ! » Murmura Kirk.

Il se précipita au chevet de Spock et attrapa sa main, le vulcain serra fortement sa prise. Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
Kirk s'assit sur le lit.  
\- « Hey calme toi, je suis là, tout va bien mon amour. »

Le sang vert acquiesçât et doucement Kirk vint coller son front au sien, et glissa sa main libre dans ses cheveux avec tendresse. Spock vint poser ses lèvres tremblante sur celle de son capitaine qui frémit de plaisir en répondant.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, il se sentait si émotionnel, il en avait du mal à respirer. Il se sentait bouleversé   
\- « Reste avec moi. » supplia t-il presque.  
Le blond sourit et glissa sous les draps avant de ramener Spock à lui. Celui-ci très sensible gémit doucement, mais se laissa totalement faire.  
\- « Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'as manquer. »  
Spock ferma les yeux et Jim le sera davantage contre lui, frottant son nez contre sa chevelure.

Leur corps s’entremêlèrent doucement réveillant un tas de sensation nouvelle que Spock eut du mal à gérer.  
\- « Fusionne avec moi. »

Spock n'eut même pas besoin d'apposer ses doigts sur les temps de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent alors que leur esprit se mêlaient étroitement, l'équilibre revint progressivement dans l'esprit du vulcain.

\- « Je dois retourner sur la passerelle, rejoint moi dés que tu peux... »

Spock posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de son amant pour le faire taire.

\- « Je sais, on as du boulot, et sans moi tu es .. perdu. »

Son hésitation sur le dernier mot fut provoquer par le doux chatouillement des lèvres de son T'hy'la sur ses doigts.

\- « Ne fait pas ça où je te saute dessus. »

Jim rigola puis quitta à contre cœur les bras de son amant, donna un baisé sur son front.

\- « Je reviens vite sunshine, je t'envoie Bones, repose toi. »

Le blond se dirigea vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta quand son amant l'appela.  
\- « Jim ! »

Il lui répondit par un sourire.

\- « C'est oui, ma réponse c'est oui, mais une alliance aussi brillante n'est pas réglementaire avec le code vestimentaire de Starfleet. »  
\- « Brillante ? Elle est terne à tes cotés. »

Il rigola puis sortie en jetant un regard amoureux à son amant, la vie continuait, l'histoire avançait et ils allaient l'écrire ensemble d'une même mains.  
Fin.


End file.
